Kingdom Hearts: Org XIII New Comers
by TaangDragons
Summary: Organization XIII…only 13 members, right? Well, it doesn't seem to be that way anymore when the new comers join. Four members join…who are they? Lixciaa, Tatmx, Jaxmie, Zixeawl. Funny thing is, one of them is a nobody of a pet ferret… M for later chaps
1. New Around Here

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

Summary: Organization XIII…only 13 members, right? Well, it doesn't seem to be that way anymore when the new comers join. Four members join…who are they? Lixciaa, Tatmx, Jaxmie, Zixeawl. Funny thing is, one of them is a nobody of a pet ferret…

All the Organization members were sitting in…the…giant chair room? A black portal appears…three people walk in…and a ferret. Lixciaa, Tatmx, Jaxmie, and Zixeawl. Lixciaa was holding Zixeawl, who was the ferret.

"Uh…Hello…" Jaxmie slightly said. It was quiet. Why were they wearing organization cloths…? There were only supposed to be 13 members…

"…Anybody going to say anything??" Lixciaa outbursted. She was the bold one…or she can be at times.

"…Hello…" They heard. They looked around the room to see who it was. It was Roxas.

"We are new…how's it going…?" Tatmx tried to start a conversation…

"Axel…go show them they're bedrooms." Xemnas ordered. Axel sighed.

"Teleport one floor up…" Axel said as he formed a black portal for himself. The four teleported one floor.

Once they reached it, Axel was standing there waiting. Jaxmie and Lixciaa froze for a second…Lixciaa almost dropped poor little Zixeawl.

"He's…GORGEOUS!!" Jaxmie said out loud. Axel's eyes widened.

"…Excuse me?" He asked, confused.

"NOTHING!!" Both Lixciaa and Jaxmie said. Tatmx just shook his head.

"Follow me…" Axel said as he turned around; going down a long hallway.

"I'll be glad to follow you…" Jaxmie smiled maniac like and followed with the other 3 behind her. Lixciaa held Zixeawl close as he tried to get out of her arms.

"Right here." Axel pointed to a couple doors that were right next to each other. He walked past them and walked into his room. Jaxmie smiled, her room was right next to his.

Lixciaa walked into her room; a cage was in there for her pet ferret…

"Okay Zixeawl, what can you do?" She talked to the tiny animal. He curled up and started to shape shift…into a larger being. He can turn into a dragon!

"Okay, okay, shrink back down into a cute little thing again." Lixciaa giggled. He shrank back down into a ferret.

"C'mon buddy, let's go see what Tatmx is doing." Lixciaa said as she picked up Zixeawl and walked out. She looked down the hall to see Jaxmie secretly peeking into Axel's room. That girl was OBSESSED!

Lixciaa walked into Tatmx's room and put Zixeawl down so he could roam.

"So…" Lixciaa trailed off.

"…What's up?" Tatmx finished her sentence. Lixciaa started to giggle as she heard Jaxmie giggle from down the hall.

"Haha! Jaxmie is obsessed with Axel…" Tatmx laughed. Lixciaa smiled and shook her head. Jaxmie ran in.

"OMAIGOD!!" She squealed and giggled.

"If we're not supposed to have hearts how can you be so excited???" Tatmx asked. Jaxmie just continued to giggle.

"Ugh, just give up on it…I'm pretty sure Axel will never fall in love with you." Lixciaa sighed. "Also, he is like…19…YOU'RE 12." Lixciaa grabbed Jaxmie's shoulders and shook her.

"THAT WILL NEVER STOP ME!" Jaxmie said confidently.

"…If he loved you, that would be like pedophile-ism." Tatmx told Jaxmie. Zixeawl waited at Lixciaa's feet to be picked up.

"I think I'm going to hit the hay…" Lixciaa said as she picked up Zixeawl and walked back into her room. Tatmx got into his bed, and Jaxmie walked out and continued to peer into Axel's room…

Axel was lying on his bed, staring at his ceiling. Jaxmie crouched down and crawled into his room; and beside his bed. She rose up next to him; and smiled widely.

"What the…AHH!" Axel yelled out as he noticed her staring at him in a scary way…

"Hello Axel!!!" Jaxmie squealed. Axel just blinked.

"…Get out of my room?" Axel questioned. Jaxmie giggled and ran back into her room.


	2. Our new Weapons?

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Lixciaa woke up staring at the wall. First day in the organization…

She sat up and let Zixeawl out of his cage.

"Aww, look at you! How did you sleep?" She patted his head as he climbed onto her shoulder and yawned. Lixciaa walked out and down the hall. Roxas and Axel were talking.

"She is…scarier than Larxene, oddly to say!" Axel told Roxas. Roxas laughed.

"Scarier? Wow…"

"Hey…who are you talking about?" Lixciaa budded in.

"Your friend…Jaxmie is it?" Axel said and Lixciaa and nodded and giggled.

"Yeah…she is obsessed with you…and I don't really blame her…"

"What do you mean…?" Axel questioned. Lixciaa started to blush.

"Well…You're cute…" Lixciaa confessed. Axel just stood there.

"…Right…" Axel smiled. Roxas laughed a bit.

"Well, have you seen Jaxmie and Tatmx?" Lixciaa asked.

"I saw them teleport somewhere…possibly somewhere to hang out." Roxas explained.

"I know exactly where!" Lixciaa said as she teleported to one of their favorite hang out places; the wall outside of the town where they were found.

Lixciaa appeared behind them; they were sitting on the big wall.

"Finally! We were waiting for you!" Jaxmie shouted. "DID YOU BRING AXEL!?" She said right after. She was foaming a bit…

"Uh…no…" Lixciaa giggled.

"Come sit next to me, Lixciaa." Tatmx patted beside him as Lixciaa sat next to him.

"Awww, feel the love!" Jaxmie joked.

"Shut up you Axel fan girl!" Lixciaa laughed as she replied.

"Well at least I don't lie about that…" They sat and laughed for a bit.

It got silent.

"Um…so…what do you think about the organization so far?" Tatmx asked.

"It's…okay…the only people I talked to were Roxas and Axel…they seem fun." Lixciaa started to giggle. "They say that Larxene girl is scary…Haha, I must meet her!" They all laughed again.

"…We don't know our weapons yet, do we?" Jaxmie asked. Tatmx and Lixciaa shook their heads.

"Well…let's find out."

Lixciaa jumped off the wall and picked up a twig. She held it in front of her and felt it transform. It turned into a blade that had a handle…it went from handle, to a dragon's neck; and then the head of the dragon spat fire…like a flame thrower…but 10x stronger.

Tatmx picked up two twigs, and they transformed into two blades…the blades were split in the middle; like a fork.

Jaxmie picked up a couple rocks; which transformed into big light purple orbs…

"What the heck do these do??" Jaxmie asked obnoxiously.

"Hmm…try throwing them." Lixciaa suggested. Jaxmie threw them at the trees ahead of her; and they exploded and purple fire set the trees a blaze.

"CRAP!" Jaxmie shouted. Zixeawl quickly transformed into a giant fire dragon, and flew up into the air and used his wings to blow the fire down. The trees were brunt…and Lixciaa started to giggle at a thought.

"Maybe we can get the flower dude to make everything grow back!" She started laughing.

"The pink hair dude? I think his name is Marluxia." Tatmx laughed.

"I feel horrible…I burned down a lot of animal's habitats!" Jaxmie pouted.

"You want to know something weird? We are supposed to have no hearts…no emotion…but yet…we DO have emotion…" Lixciaa stated. It was true.

"That…is weird." Tatmx said. Zixeawl went back to being a little ferret.

A portal appeared behind them, and Axel and Roxas came out.

"We got bored of just being in the tower…" Roxas said.

"Mind if we hang out with you?" Axel said; stepping away from Jaxmie as he said it.

"I DON'T MIND, C'MON GUYS, YOU DON'T MIND, DO YOU!?" Jaxmie foamed…again.

"Sure." Lixciaa laughed.

"Uh…is…that girl…mental?" Axel asked as he pointed to Jaxmie.

"No…she is just obsessed."

"Yeah…" Roxas said. Axel sat next to Lixciaa and Roxas sat next to Axel.

"Hey Lixciaa, trade spots with me!?" Jaxmie almost shouted.

"No! I'm not moving because you have an obsession! And besides…I like sitting next to him…" Lixciaa looked over at Axel like she was checking him out. Tatmx nudged her.

"Please stop…" Tatmx whispered.

"Why?" Lixciaa whispered back.

"I don't like it…just stop…"

"…You like me, don't you?" Lixciaa giggled a bit. Tatmx blushed and turned away.

Axel handed out ice cream he had with him and they all ate…looking over the town.


	3. New People, One Misson

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER 3**

Later that day, they decided to teleport somewhere else.

"CAN WE TAKE AXEL!?" Jaxmie foamed and clang to Axel's leg.

"Please get off me." Axel has been asking that for the past hour. Roxas has just been laughing.

"C'mon Jaxmie, lets go!" Lixciaa shouted. Jaxmie pouted and let go.

"Finally…" Axel sighed in relief. Lixciaa made a black portal and went through with Jaxmie, Zixeawl, and Tatmx. Axel and Roxas stayed behind and talked.

They appeared on top of a building. Just more hanging out.

"Ugh, today is turning out so boring…" Jaxmie sighed. Zixeawl turned into a dragon.

"Maybe we can try flying on Zixeawl!" Lixciaa suggested. Tatmx and Jaxmie seemed to like that idea. Zixeawl bent his wing down so they could climb on. Once they were on, Lixciaa took lead.

"C'mon boy, lets fly!" Lixciaa grabbed onto his horns as he lifted off, and there was a powerful jerk as he flapped his wings.

"Whoa!" Cried Tatmx, holding onto Lixciaa tightly. Jaxmie hesitated at clinging onto Tatmx…it felt…wrong.

Zixeawl blew flames; showing pride and excitement.

"Good ferret…" Lixciaa giggled. Zixeawl roared. Lixciaa directed him towards a field, away from the building, and away from the city.

"So…what are we going to do in that field we're going to?" Jaxmie asked. Lixciaa shrugged.

"I don't even know…I just feel like we should go there." Lixciaa said…not even confident.

Once they got there, they got off, and Zixeawl transformed into a ferret again. There were two girls already there…in organization XIII outfits…

"Who are you?" Tatmx asked.

"I'm Arxsah…and this is Mckennxia…" Arxsah said.

"New members…? Wouldn't they just get us all together in that big chair room to tell us?" Jaxmie asked. Mchennxia shrugged.

"Well…welcome to the organization! We joined a couple days ago…we just found out our weapons, too." Lixciaa said.

"Oh, we knew our weapons…" Mckennxia said, as an arrow carrier and a bow strapped around her shoulder appeared. She pulled out an arrow and took out her bow. The arrow was brown, the non sharp end had golden hearts on it, and the sharp end had a design of a crown on it. The bow, one end had a gray heart, and one end had a golden crown. Mckennxia raised the arrow and bow, and shot it across the field, it landed in the dirt, end up.

Arxsah pulled out two circular blades, there was a light toxic green gem in the middle. She flung them at the tall; slicing them and poison acid shot out of the blades, and melted some rocks near by.

"Holy…!" Tatmx shouted. He did NOT want to get in a fight with Arxsah…

"Yeah…we have some nice weapons." Arxsah said, her weapons fading away.

Axel and Roxas appeared, quickly stepping away from the black portal.

Arxsah and Jaxmie both turned and saw Axel…

"…OH GOD!" Axel backed away and the two fan girls nearly pounced him. Mckennxia turned and saw Roxas…and blushed.

"Ugh, we came to tell you that it's time to return to the castle. We have a mission to get…" Axel said.

"Okay, you go, we will be there." Lixciaa said as Arxsah and Jaxmie picked themselves up from the ground. Axel and Roxas left, and Lixciaa made a portal for her friends, and her new friends.

Once they got there, the mission was given. They needed to kill some heartless in Twilight Town…Axel, Roxas, Mckennxia, Arxsah, Tatmx, Lixciaa, Zixeawl, and Jaxmie all went for that mission.

They all got to Twilight Town, and got busy.

"Let's split…I think Mckennxia and Roxas should go that way…Axel, Arxsah and Jaxmie go that way…me, Zixeawl, and Tatmx go this way…" Lixciaa said as she pointed in directions. Axel sighed and gave Lixciaa a glare…she pared him with a fan girls.

They split up and all hunted around for the heartless beast.

Mckennxia and Roxas walked down a long walk way between houses…it was quiet…too quiet.

"So…your friends with Axel?" Mckennxia asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah…and your friends with the rest of the people you were with?" Roxas replied. Mckennxia nodded.

"I don't speak all that much…I like reading and figuring out different things."

"That's cool…so I am guessing you are the smart kind?" Roxas asked Mckennxia giggled and nodded.

"You know Mckennxia, you're pretty cool." Roxas said with a smile. Mckennxia blushed.

Axel, Arxsah and Jaxmie searched another part…

"How long have you been sexy?" Arxsah asked. Axel blushed and then turned to her.

"Please don't say anything like that…" Axel asked. Arxsah sighed. Jaxmie huffed. She wanted to say something.

Lixciaa had Zixeawl on her shoulder as her and Tatmx checked through the central town.

"I have wanted to tell you something…" Tatmx said, blushing.

"That is…?" Lixciaa asked.

"Well…I kind of like yo-…" He was cut off. The big beast appeared in front of them, and Lixciaa didn't hear what he said before she attacked him.

The others saw the giant beast from where they were and teleported to that spot. They all started attacking.

Mckennxia pulled out her bow and arrow and started shooting. Arxsah started poisoning it. Lixciaa flew in the air on Zixeawl and did attacks in the air…Tatmx slashed the beast from below. Axel and Roxas stayed out…watching everybody's moves.

"Wow they are pretty good…" Axel whispered to Roxas. Roxas agreed. They joined in right as the beast was about to die to make it look like they helped.

"That was fun!" Arxsah shouted.

"Well you guys can go back to the castle if you want…or follow…me and Roxas usually go up to the station tower and eat ice cream at the top." Axel said as him and Roxas teleported away. Everybody followed…who can pass up a moment of ice cream??


	4. Love is in the Air

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Lixciaa, Tatmx, Jaxmie, Zixeawl, and Arxsah got ready to go back to the castle…it was getting late.

"I'm going to stay here with Roxas and Axel for a bit." Mckennxia said as the others teleported away.

"Why do you want to stick back here with us?" Roxas asked.

"I just want to stay back. I don't feel like going back to the castle just yet." Mckennxia looked over at Axel, who was lying down; it looked like he had fallen asleep.

"Hehe…Roxas, look…he fell asleep…" Mckennxia giggled.

"…I didn't fall asleep…" Axel lowly said with his eyes still closed.

"Axel, you seem tired. You should go back to the castle." Roxas suggested.

"But I shouldn't leave you little kiddies here." Axel chuckled.

"Kiddies!? I'm 15!" Roxas blurted out. Mckennxia giggled.

"…I'm 13…" Mckennxia said. Axel got up.

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired…see you guys in the morning." Axel said as he teleported away. Roxas and Mckennxia sat there. Mckennxia pulled out a book from her jacket and started reading.

"What book is that?" Roxas asked. Mckennxia looked up at him.

"It's a book about dragons…about their true nature." Mckennxia replied. Roxas scooted closer and looked at the pictures that were in the book.

"Wow…these are very detailed pictures!" Roxas said. Mckennxia nodded.

"And the storyline that goes along with every different type of dragon is pretty cool too." It got quiet after that.

"It's getting pretty late; let's go back to the castle." Roxas said. Mckennxia agreed. They both stood up and got ready to teleport. As Mckennxia took a step forward, she tripped over he own feet and crashed into Roxas…her lips meeting his.

"Uhhh…" Roxas blushed madly as him and Mckennxia got up from the ground.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Mckennxia was also blushing. "Let's pretend this didn't happen…"

"Yeah…" Roxas teleported away, and then Mckennxia.

Lixciaa and Tatmx were sitting in Lixciaa's room, talking and playing with Zixeawl.

"Man, it's late." Tatmx said. Lixciaa nodded.

"Yeah…but it doesn't look like Zixeawl is tired." Lixciaa said as Zixeawl twirled around the room.

"I'm so…tired…" Lixciaa paused a bit as she yawned. She looked over and saw Tatmx asleep at the bottom of her bed…and soon, she fell asleep as well. Jaxmie walked in about fifteen minutes later. She put Zixeawl in his cage and then went to Axel's bedroom…

He lay there sleeping. Jaxmie squealed as quietly as she could. She walked inside and tripped over something on the floor. She looked at what she tripped over, and it was Arxsah.

"Arxsah!? What are you doing here??" Jaxmie whispered.

"The same thing you're doing! Stalking!" Arxsah whispered back.

"Give up! He's mine!" Jaxmie crawled over to Axel and sat on the edge of his bed. Arxsah crawled over and bit Jaxmie's leg.

"YYEEOUUCCH!" Jaxmie yelped. Axel opened his eyes to meet up with Arxsah's and Jaxmie's.

"Get…out…of…my room." Axel demanded. Jaxmie and Arxsah didn't move.

"But…" Arxsah blurted. Before they knew it, Axel blew them out of his room by force…using fire.

"I think it's time we just go to bed…" Jaxmie sighed as she went into her room, and Arxsah went into hers.

The next morning, Axel and Roxas were the first ones awake. Axel met up with Roxas out in the hall. Roxas was still blushing from last night.

"Roxas, why is your face all red? Are you embarrassed about something?" Axel asked, wondering.

"Nothing…just…uh…" Roxas stuttered and turned away.

"…Roxas?" Axel asked.

"Sorry…I will tell you later…" Roxas said as he walked away. Soon, the rest woke up.


	5. Broken Down

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Lixciaa got everyone of her friends together.

"We have to make sure we get the next mission together." She said. They agreed.

"Well I think it's time we go get it now…it seems like it's time already." Mckennxia said and teleported. They rest soon did the same.

The mission was to kill another beast in Twilight Town. Why is it Twilight Town again?? No one really knows. Once again, it was all of them, including Axel and Roxas who got the mission.

"…I really wish I got a different mission." Axel said, tired of being stalked…

When they got to Twilight Town, they went over what they had the mission.

"Looks like we don't need to split up this time…the heartless are down at the sandlot." Arxsah said, as they started running down to the sandlot.

Once they got there, their jaws dropped. There must have been a thousand heartless all in one spot!

"Oh…my…god…" Jaxmie stuttered as the heartless turned and looked at them, their eyes blood red.

"Okay, let's try our best…" Lixciaa lowly said as she slashed out her two dragon weapons, and ran forward. Tatmx followed.

"While they work for the beginning, let's go to the back and start attacking." Mckennxia suggested, the rest following her.

All was going horribly…there were too many heartless. But yet…Zixeawl wasn't helping.

"Zixeawl! Please! Help us!" Cries Lixciaa as she got covered in heartless. Zixeawl started to form into a dragon. He flew into the air and folded his wings around his body, charging his energy. He unfolded his wings and unleashed wind and fire; all the heartless burst into flames.

"HOT!!!" Lixciaa screamed as her and the rest…besides Axel, jumped out of the flames. Axel laughed…he was heat resistant.

Zixeawl came down and started to slash the heartless with his teeth and claws.

"Woo! Way to go Zixeawl!" Jaxmie cheered him on. Zixeawl got covered in some of the flaming heartless, which started to slash into his armored scales. Soon enough, they got through and started doing damage. Zixeawl roared in pain and flapped his wings to get them off. Nothing worked. He rolled over, they didn't detach. There was only one thing that came into his mind…

He flew up, as high as the tallest building there, and took a free dive. He slammed into the ground. He made a crater in the ground…and the heartless were gone.

"Zixeawl!" Lixciaa ran over to him…he was too weak to get up.

"I got this…" Axel said as he got behind Zixeawl. He fired flames at Zixeawl's rear; trying to move him…Zixeawl swatted his spiked tail at Axel, tearing Axel's cloths.

"Crud…" Axel stepped back…his leg was bleeding.

"Zixeawl…get up…or at least transform back into a ferret…I can carry you if you do." Zixeawl tried to get up…failed. He then used all his strength to turn back into a ferret, and did.

"Good boy…" Lixciaa picked his up and snuggled him close. "You can rest well tonight."

Once they teleported back to the castle, Lixciaa put Zixeawl in his cage. They turned in the mission.

"Please leave out Zixeawl in the next mission…he got hurt." Lixciaa explained to Xemnas.

"No…he did a wonderful job…he must be included." Xemnas demanded. Lixciaa sighed and teleported away with Tatmx, Jaxmie, Mckennxia and Arxsah.

They all went to Lixciaa's bedroom.

"Man…that was close. We could have lost Zixeawl!" Jaxmie said. Lixciaa nodded.

"And there wouldn't be a body…he would just fade." Arxsah said.

"We need to be more careful…and find better ways to handle things." Tatmx suggested.


	6. What is this feeling?

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Mckennxia walked to Roxas' room. She peeked in and saw Roxas.

"Roxas, I want to talk." She said. Roxas nodded.

"Sure." Mckennxia walked in and closed the door.

"I want to talk about yesterday…" Mckennxia blushed. Roxas turned…blushing as well.

"Heh…Mckennxia…its okay. I'm fine. You seem fine, too. It was just a trip…" Roxas explained. Mckennxia nodded. She was debating in her head…

'What is this feeling I feel when I am around him?? It can't be love…nooo…nobodies don't feel love…'

Roxas didn't even notice he was staring at her. Mckennxia looked up at him, and noticed.

"…Roxas…are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Roxas blushed even more and scratched the back of his neck.

"Everything is going through my head right now!" Mckennxia threw her arms down…and something happened.

"…Lynx!" Roxas shouted, as a fox like creature came up behind Mckennxia.

"…Wow!!! I summoned that thing!? It's beautiful!" Mckennxia bent down and pet it. The lynx's fur was bright, fiery red. Its eyes were ruby colored, and they shined even when the sun wasn't hitting them. The fur on her belly was white.

"I'm going to name you…Zara!" Mckennxia already gave it a name…

"Wow…you're lucky. I can't summon anything." Roxas said and also pet the new animal.

"Well…I'm going to go now…" Mckennxia waved as she walked out of his room. Roxas sighed happily and sat on his bed. Axel came in a bit later.

"Hey Roxas! I heard you talking to Mckennxia…so…what happened yesterday…?" Axel asked. Roxas blushed once more.

"Well…after you left, me and Mckennxia stayed and talked…and when we got ready to teleport…she tripped and fell on top of me…and our lips…touched…" Roxas explained…a little embarrassed.

"…REALLY?" Axel asked…he seemed surprised. Roxas nodded.

"Can I trust you with something?" Roxas asked.

"Are you really asking me? Tell me!" Axel demanded.

"Well…when ever I'm near her…I feel…this strange feeling…but I don't think its love because we aren't supposed to feel love…" Roxas admitted.

"Hmm…how does it feel?"

"Like this…warm…wonderful feeling…and I never want it to go away."

"Roxas…you're in love." Axel said with a smile.

"But…I can't….how can I? How is it even possible?" Roxas was so surprised…

"I don't know. But I do know that the feeling you feel near Mckennxia is love. It has to be, and if not, I don't know what love is at all." Roxas nodded and walked out of his room. He saw Lixciaa, Tatmx, Jaxmie, Zixeawl, Arxsah, and Mckennxia getting ready to teleport…they seem to be in a hurry.

"What's going on?" He asked. Lixciaa turned to him.

"We were sent out to do another mission…you and Axel are not included this time…sadly, Xemnas made Zixeawl come…even though he is injured." They teleported right after that.

This time, they had to defeat heartless outside of Twilight Town. Mckennxia summoned Zara.

"Whoa, what is that?" Lixciaa questioned. Mckennxia giggled.

"This is Zara. I discovered I could summon her just a bit ago…while talking to Roxas."

"What did you talk about?" Arxsah asked.

"Well…Heh…I will tell you after we kill the heartless."

They looked around…Lixciaa traveled on Zixeawl's back in the air. He wasn't too weak to fly.

"Hey…right ahead! I see something!" Lixciaa shouted from above. They all looked in the distance and pulled out their weapons. Lixciaa directed Zixeawl to the big heartless beast. Zixeawl got around the creature and summoned something…

The sky went black, and a bright moon was shown. The moon light sparkled across the water near by…this moon was no where near from normal, though. It had this power…it was burning the creature. The creature started to freeze…like it was frozen forever. The scenery went away and everyone started attacking. The creature…was frozen…and it wasn't moving at all.

"Woohoo! Free shots!" Jaxmie shouted; slashing and burning the beast. Zixeawl clawed out it eyes and slashed its face. Once the creature died…it faded.

"That…was a little too easy. But I am fine with that." Tatmx said, with triumph in his voice.

They went back and turned in the mission…and then Lixciaa remembered something.

"Mckennxia! Tell us what you and Roxas were talking about." Mckennxia blushed.

"Well…last night…after Axel left me and Roxas alone…we got ready to teleport…and I tripped…and I landed on Roxas…and our lips met." Mckennxia explained. Jaxmie giggled.

"YAY!" Jaxmie giggled.

"Ugh…it's getting late…I'm going to go to bed." Mckennxia said as she teleported to her room.

"Yeah…I'm going to hit the hay." After that, everybody went to bed.


	7. A new Relationship

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Lixciaa woke up with a jolt. She has a nightmare…that she was kicked out of the organization…and was hunted down…then killed.

"Whew…it was only…a dream…" Lixciaa got out of bed and walked down the hall. She saw Roxas and Mckennxia teleport somewhere…and decided to be a creepy stalker and follow.

Mckennxia and Roxas showed up at the big clock, station tower in Twilight Town. They sat down. Lixciaa showed up behind the corner, watching secretly.

"So…why did you bring me here?" Mckennxia asked…looking at Roxas.

"I wanted to tell you something…"

"What is it?" Mckennxia could feel her heart beat faster…wait, heart!?

"I…I like you…more than friend though…it…it's hard to explain. I get this nice…warm feeling when I am around you, and I don't want it to go away." Roxas blushed and turned to her. Mckennxia felt her face heat up…

"And I want to tell you…I feel the same way." Mckennxia replied. Lixciaa quietly gasped from the corner.

Mckennxia got closer to Roxas…and Roxas got closer to her. They both leaned in and…kissed. It was short, just like a little peck. Then they leaned in again and had a longer one…this one felt…nice. It felt whole…it made them FEEL whole. And then they pulled apart. Lixciaa was so surprised.

"So…does this make us…a couple?" Roxas asked, smiling. Mckennxia nodded.

"I'm glad."

Later, in the castle, Lixciaa passed Axel in a hall…and then she stopped him.

"Axel…your best friend kissed MY best friend." Axel blinked.

"Oh, I already know about that."

"You do?"

"Yeah, but Roxas said it was only a slip." Axel crossed his arms.

"No, no, no! I followed them earlier…and I watched from behind a corner…they confessed their feelings for each other and then KISSED." Lixciaa whispered, Marluxia was walking by. The flower boy didn't need to stick his nose in this.

"That's sweet. I'm happy for them." Axel replied.

"No! It's bad! It's not about love…it's about defeating some heartless. Also, sense we don't feel emotions…they may be falling for false things…" Lixciaa explained.

"I don't think so. Roxas told me how he felt…it doesn't seem fake…at all. Now if you excuse me, I have to get a new mission." Axel walked away after that. Lixciaa sighed.

Lixciaa then went to Tatmx.

"Tatmx, I followed Mckennxia and Roxas earlier and I found out that they started a relationship and kissed!" Lixciaa explained.

"That's awesome!" Tatmx replied.

"UGH! You don't agree either…" Lixciaa paced around his room.

"What do you want me to say!?"

"I think that we should circle around out missions, not fake love." Lixciaa replied.

"…I don't think it could be fake."

"YOU'RE JUST SAYING WHAT AXEL SAID!"

"You're saying…you don't think love shouldn't happen?" Tatmx said…feeling let down. He loved Lixciaa…and if he admitted it…Lixciaa might explode.

"I just…ugh…" Lixciaa walked away, leaving his bedroom. Now, to Jaxmie…

"Jaxmie…are you in here?" Lixciaa walked in and didn't see her. She sat on Jaxmie's bed and heard an 'Ouch!'

"Jaxmie?" Lixciaa questioned as Jaxmie came up from under the covers. She looked sad.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Jaxmie sniffled.

"I know that Axel and I will never be together. I don't think he likes me even as a friend."

"Well that is because you stalked him."

"…Touché." Jaxmie replied.

"If you stop maybe you will have a chance." Lixciaa said. Jaxmie nodded.

"See, you're okay!" Lixciaa patted Jaxmie's shoulder.

"Hmm…I forgot why I came in here. Well, see you later!" Lixciaa said as she walked out of the room….

"…CRAP!" Lixciaa shouted as she ran back in.

KH Kingdom Hearts Axel Roxas love heart


	8. Keeping secrets, eh?

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Jaxmie had no idea.

"Really!? Wow!! She KISSED him!!!" Jaxmie cheered happily.

"OMAIGOD!! EVERYBODY IS ALL HAPPY ABOUT THIS!!" Lixciaa shouted. Jaxmie winced at Lixciaa's high voice.

"Whoa, just cool down." Jaxmie said. Lixciaa did…after an hour of breathing.

"Well I'm going to…go now…" Lixciaa walked out.

Later, Jaxmie passed Axel in a hall. Axel flinched, getting ready to be pounced. But…oddly…she didn't professionally tackle him like she usually would…

"Hey Jaxmie…are you okay today?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Because…well…usually you would like…eat me alive…but you didn't." Axel explained. Jaxmie blushed.

"You…blushed…and didn't use force!" Axel said happily. Jaxmie frowned.

"I didn't because I gave up stalking you. I know I will probably never get into a relationship with you…and I should give up." Axel smiled.

"Thank you."

"…What?"

"I appreciate what you're doing." Axel smiled more and hugged Jaxmie. Jaxmie sighed happily…she was hugging a hot guy.

"I…love you…" Jaxmie accidentally blurted out. She almost literally kicked herself for that.

"What was that, Jaxmie?" Axel asked. Jaxmie blushed DARK red.

"Nothing…"

"I heard you…" Axel was blushing as well. Nobody has really said that to him before.

"Look, Jaxmie, I know you love me. And I don't know how I feel about you…but us being together…can happen. Just hope." Axel said as he walked away…Jaxmie nearly fainted. She ran for Tatmx's room.

She walked in…

"TATMX GUESS WHHAATT!!!!!" Jaxmie was hysterical.

"What?" Tatmx turned and asked.

"Axel said that me and him being together is a possibly! I think he just needs to think about it!" Jaxmie giggled and was blushing like mad…

"Hmm…I believe that would be like a pedophile."

"I DON'T CARE. I LOVE HIM AND HE IS GOING TO BE WITH ME…GET USED TO IT!!" Jaxmie was off the walls.

"Okay Jaxmie, you REALLY need to stop eating sugar…PLEASE." Tatmx begged.

"Sorry, I can't. I am addicted to Axel sugar." Jaxmie walked out after that. Tatmx just sighed.

"There is something wrong with that girl…"

Jaxmie pranced around the castle happily. She went to Mckennxia's room…the door was shut…but Jaxmie knew better. She knew she was in there. She opened the door…to find Roxas and Mckennxia kissing.

"WOW!! LIXCIAA WAS RIGHT!" Jaxmie blurted out. Mckennxia pulled away from Roxas and looked at Jaxmie.

"JAXMIE GET OUT!!" Mckennxia screamed. Jaxmie laughed.

"Your face is blood red!! I got to tell Lixciaa this, too!"

"Wait…tell her what?"

"Well Lixciaa told me that she saw you and Roxas get together…and PURPOSLY kiss for the first time."

"…" Mckennxia was silent…and a bit angry. "How did Lixciaa find out??"

"She said that she followed you and Roxas to the clock tower at Twilight Town."

"GRAH! Roxas and I can NEVER have privacy!!!" Mckennxia was going to _kill _Lixciaa…

"Oh I guess that was supposed to be a secret…" Jaxmie slowly trailed off and walked out the door, shutting it…but Mckennxia opened it right after.

"I'M GOING TO GO FIND LIXCIAA." Mckennxia charged down the hallway…forgetting she could easily just teleport.


	9. Friend Fight

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER NINE**

Lixciaa sat on the outside wall of the town her; Jaxmie, Tatmx, and Zixeawl were found. Mckennxia teleported behind her…

"LIXCIAA!!" Mckennxia shouted…scaring Lixciaa, almost making her fall.

"Yes??" Lixciaa asked, a little confused.

"You stalked me and Roxas to the Twilight Tower the day me and him got together, didn't you??" Mckennxia asked, anger in her voice.

"Yes, and I don't think you should be all over him…we need to focus on the missions! Not…some kind of fake love!"

"IT'S NOT FAKE!!! When I am around him what I feel is true! I know it is!" Mckennxia yelled…this might get dangerous.

"We are nobodies! We are not supposed to feel anything! How would you feel love!?"

"I don't know! Ask Tatmx, he LOVES YOU!"

"SHUT UP!" Lixciaa pulled out her dragon weapons and got into fighting stance. Mckennxia pulled out her bow and arrow, and got ready to shoot.

Lixciaa was the first to attack. She used her weapons to shoot fire towards Mckennxia. Mckennxia summoned Zara, who jumped for Lixciaa, and pushing her down.

"Haha! You think THAT thing will beat THIS thing?" Lixciaa asked as Zixeawl, in his dragon form, stood behind her. Lixciaa mounted Zixeawl and flew into the air, circling Mckennxia. Zixeawl screeched; a loud roar that curdles your blood, and can even make you deaf.

"GRAAH! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS!" Mckennxia aimed her bow and arrow, and shot it directly at Lixciaa. But…

Axel's weapon blocked it. The arrow landed on the ground, and Zixeawl landed. Mckennxia and Lixciaa turned around to find Axel, Roxas, and Tatmx standing there.

"PLEASE…stop!" Tatmx begged, he did not want to see his crush and his friend fighting…perhaps to the death.

"Mckennxia, please don't hurt her." Roxas asked. Mckennxia ran up to him and hugged him. Lixciaa looked behind them and saw Jaxmie there, watching. She ran up and hugged Axel.

"Sorry, I felt left out." Jaxmie giggled.

"C'mon, let's go back to the castle." Axel said as he formed a black portal for everyone.

Once back at the castle, Lixciaa and Mckennxia ignored each other. Mckennxia went into her room with Roxas.

"So…how did that fight START?" Roxas asked, sitting on her bed, next to her.

"She said that our love was fake…I told her it wasn't." Mckennxia explained.

"I agree with you. It's not fake…" Roxas kissed her on the cheek gently. Mckennxia blushed. She seems to always blush…

"I am really glad I am with you…if not, I would be in here alone and feeling guilty."

"I am glad to." Roxas leaned in again to kiss her on the cheek, but Mckennxia turned her head and kissed him on the lips. Roxas wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck…

The door opened.

"Hey Roxas, I know you're in here…" Axel stopped right where he was when he looked at them…

"Hey…I'm in the room…" Axel spoke louder. They stopped.

"Heh…sorry, Axel." Roxas was blushing. Mckennxia was too…

"It's okay…I will just leave you two alone…" Axel closed the door and walked away, and Roxas and Mckennxia laughed about it.

Axel went into his bedroom, and Jaxmie came in five minutes later…

"Hey Axel." Jaxmie greeted him.

"Hey…"

"Look, I want to talk about the thing about us being in a relationship..." Jaxmie said lowly. Axel embraced her.

"…What are you doing?" Jaxmie asked, wrapping her arms around him.

"Each time you speak like that…you seem sad. I feel sad for you…and about that…I know there is a massive age difference…well….not THAT massive…but still…I want to be with you." Axel said. Jaxmie felt…over whelmed.

"…RE-REALLY?" Jaxmie choked a bit. Axel nodded. Jaxmie kissed him on the lips...and then tried to get on top of him…Axel stopped her.

"Whoa, no….not too far." Axel pushed her away a bit.

"Why not!?" Jaxmie whined.

"You are too young to even go near _that_…"

"But you're not."

"…But you are. End of that…" Axel got up.

"I will see you in a bit." Axel said as he walked out of his room.


	10. Understanding the Feeling

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER TEN**

Mckennxia was walking in the halls when she saw Tatmx and Lixciaa in a room talking. She decided to do what Lixciaa did and watch.

"So…Mckennxia told me you loved me…" Lixciaa blushed while saying this.

"...Yeah…" Tatmx admitted.

"…For how long?"

"Ever since we were found…I have tried to tell you before…but…you weren't listening to my words…" Tatmx went on.

"Well…I have liked you too…but I guess I have pushed it away because I thought we should have focused on the missions…and not on love." Lixciaa and Tatmx got closer.

"Well…what do you think now?" Tatmx asked.

"…I think love is more important…it is making me feel whole…" Lixciaa leaned in and so did Tatmx…they kissed.

Mckennxia lowly growled a bit...Lixciaa yelled at her for loving Roxas…but now she is loving on Tatmx. That is just WRONG.

Lixciaa and Tatmx continued to kiss and wrapped their arms around each other. Axel walked into the room.

"…WHAT IS WITH ME WALKING IN ON PEOPLE MAKING OUT!?" Axel yelled. Lixciaa and Tatmx pulled away.

"I'm sorry that happens to you, Axel. I guess it is just bad luck for you." Lixciaa giggled as she said that. Axel smiled.

"Well at least I walk in before it goes too far…" Axel chuckled.

"But I came in here to tell Tatmx that he and I have a mission to go on." Axel left the room, Tatmx following him.

"See you in a bit…Lixciaa…" Tatmx said as he left the room. Mckennxia walked in after that.

"So…you yelled at me for something you ended up doing too?"

"Look, I am very sorry about that. I really didn't know what love was all about…" Lixciaa looked down as she said that, as if she was very sad.

"…Hey…I accept your apology. I understand…" Mckennxia hugged Lixciaa.

"Let's go eat ice cream!" They teleported out of the room, and went to go get Jaxmie and Arxsah.

Axel and Tatmx wondered around a strange place…

"Hmm…I have never been here before…I wonder why Xemnas never sent us here before to kill heartless." Axel said, looking around.

The place was dark…there were many trees…and the dark sky was filled with clouds. A couple heartless appeared running through the trees.

"Right there…let's go." Axel pointed them out and then charged for them…Tatmx following. Axel through his flaming weapons at a heartless, but missed. A tree set a blaze, and Tatmx took his turn. He slashed his forked swords towards a couple heartless, and missed. Axel circled all the heartless in fire, and then dove in. Tatmx heard some slashing and burning noises before Axel came back out.

"Mission accomplished." Axel calmly said, brushing off his leather jacket. The teleported back to the castle and turned in the mission.

"I am going to go find Lixciaa." Tatmx teleported to the Twilight Tower…some how knowing Lixciaa would be there. But when he got there…he did not know she didn't go there alone.

"Hey Lixciaa."

"Tatmx! Join in with ice cream!" Lixciaa handed him a popsicle.

"Thanks." Tatmx sat next to Lixciaa. He put one arm around her.

"…Lixciaa…?" Jaxmie said, as if Tatmx was doing something wrong.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, me and Tatmx are together now." Jaxmie's jaw dropped.

"REALLY? Wow…another relationship…MAN…I wish Axel was here…then I would have my boyfriend here as well…"

"…What??" Lixciaa said, surprised.

"Axel and I got together…I tried to get him in the mood but he pushed me away."

"…You tried to WHAT?" Everybody said to Jaxmie.

"We kissed and I tried to…I should shut up now." Jaxmie turned a bit.

"You know that you are only 12, right?" Mckennxia questioned.

"…Yeah…and Axel is like…17…or 18…or 19."

"Just because he is old enough to go farther doesn't mean you are." Tatmx said. Jaxmie pouted. Axel and Roxas soon showed up and sat next to their girlfriends…enjoying yet again, another moment of ice cream.


	11. Boredum

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"What should we do now?" Asked Jaxmie, waiting to go somewhere else.

"Hmm…Let's go to a random school…and watch the kids." Axel laughed…he was joking…but Lixciaa didn't think that was a bad idea.

"We should see if we can watch the kids play outside from gym or something…" They teleported to a random school…

Once they got there, they were already out in the playing field. The kids were out there playing Soccer, Football…and just walking around the field. They leaned against the fence that blocked the school from the neighborhood next door. They could even hear some of the kid's conversations as they walked by.

"Hmm…this is a middle school? It seems awfully familiar." Lixciaa said, looking at the school. A group of girls walked by, talking.

"I really miss Alicia and Jamie…they were so much fun." One of the girls said. Jaxmie and Lixciaa jumped a bit.

"Those names…they sound so…I know them so well!" Lixciaa said, a little confused.

"Hmm…they are both of your names with out x's. Maybe they are your somebody's." Axel said.

"Yeah…maybe…" Jaxmie said…wanting to leave. "Let's leave…this place is giving me a headache." She teleported away, and everybody did that after. They went back to the castle.

Lixciaa went into her room alone. Roxas and Mckennxia went into Mckennxia's room just to talk. Axel and Jaxmie went into Axel's room.

"So, Axel…what do you want to do?" Jaxmie asked as she sat on his bed and kicked her feet.

"I don't know." He replied. He sat up on his bed and looked around the room. "The pale color seems to really get to me…it boreds me." Axel said, chuckling a bit. Jaxmie crawled over to him and sat next to him.

"Is there ANYTHING we can do?"

"…I know what you are thinking. My answer is NO!" Axel answered.

"No, no, no! I wasn't talking about that…" Jaxmie laughed a bit. "I just wanted to know if there was anything to do."

"I can't think of anything." Axel shrugged…his bedroom door opened.

"OMAIGOD AXEL!!!" Arxsah charged in and pounced him. Jaxmie did NOT like that.

"GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" Jaxmie yelled, pulling Arxsah away.

"…Boyfriend!? I understand how you said you were with him when we were on the tower but REALLY??" Arxsah asked, really confused.

"Yes! I don't stalk him anymore…he is my boyfriend and I don't want you stalking him anymore, either!" Jaxmie yelled some more. Axel was watching all this.

"But…he is too gorgeous to avoid!" Arxsah said…Jaxmie slapped her.

"GET A HOLD ON YOURSELF, MAN!" Jaxmie shouted.

"NEVER!" Arxsah pounced Axel…AGAIN… just to bother Jaxmie.

"I SAID GET OFF OF HIM!!"

"NO!"

"YOU MUST!"

"NEVER!!!" A battle was started. Jaxmie got out her light purple orbs and Arxsah got out her blades of toxins. Axel got up and got in the middle of it.

"…Please do not fight!" He said, hoping they would stop. Jaxmie put her weapons away, and so did Arxsah.

"Now, Arxsah, go back to your bedroom or something. Just go away…" Axel said, pretty much dismissing her. She walked out sadly.

Later that day, they were called to the chair hall.

"A new member has joined!" Xemnas announced…a boy at the bottom appeared. His name was Kanxfrie. He was 13…and Arxsah felt like she had a connection with him right away.


	12. Pushed away

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Mckennxia and Roxas were back in Mckennxia's room. They were talking…and to be honest…also kissing. They stopped a bit after, wanting to go see what Axel is up to. They walked out of her room and down the halls. They opened Axel's door QUIETLY…and looked in. Roxas and Mckennxia giggled quietly. The tables were now turned. They walked in on Axel and Jaxmie making out.

"Hey…Axel…" Roxas interrupted. Axel didn't stop with Jaxmie.

"…AXEL! HEY!" Roxas yelled, making Axel jump. He heard him there.

"What do you want!?" Axel asked, being loud as well.

"We just wanted to come in and say hi but I guess you are too busy for your buddies." Roxas said, playing the guilt trick. Mckennxia and he sat on Axel's bed, next to Jaxmie and Axel.

"YOU INTERRUPTED ME AND AXEL!! WE WERE HAVING A GREAT TIME!" Jaxmie yelled, wishing they didn't walk in.

"…Trading spit is 'having a good time'?" Roxas asked, and Mckennxia slapped him on the shoulder.

"Roxas! You like when we kiss…" Mckennxia said, Jaxmie giggled.

"His response backfired!" Jaxmie giggled some more.

"Well…what did you really come for?" Axel asked once again.

"Like I said, just to be with you." Roxas said. Arxsah charged into the room.

"OMAIGOD GUYS FOLLOW ME! I WANT TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!!" Arxsah ran out, and everybody just followed her by walking. They walked into a bigger hall, which was pretty empty.

"Watch this…" Arxsah did something with her arms, and a giant dragon appeared…Mckennxia wasn't the only person who could summon things.

"Wow!" Lixciaa said, as she appeared through a black portal with Tatmx following her. Zixeawl was on her shoulder…he leaped to the ground, and transformed into a dragon.

"What are you going to name him?" Tatmx asked, watching Zixeawl and the new dragon intently.

"I want to name him Sorvoct…it seems like a nice name." Arxsah said. Zixeawl looked at Sorvoct closely…he didn't seem happy. Out of nowhere, Sorvoct raised his paw and slapped Zixeawl across the face. Zixeawl fell over from not being prepared, and then looked at Sorvoct. Sorvoct was grinning evilly. Everybody was silent.

"Why did he just do that!?" Roxas asked, a little afraid the room would become a battle arena.

"I don't know…maybe it is a tutorial reason…" Arxsah said, trying to make Sorvoct go away, but he wouldn't. While they were talking, the two dragons were debating, too.

"Why did you do that to me…!?" Zixeawl asked, standing back up.

"Follow me and I will tell you." Sorvoct said, using a black teleporter to go somewhere with Zixeawl. They appeared in the field Mckennxia and Arxsah met everybody at.

"Okay…we are here. Now tell me what your problem is!" Zixeawl roared. Sorvoct chuckled slightly.

"I am stronger than you. I am bulkier, bigger, and greatly better than you. You do not belong…I do." Sorvoct said, with that little evil smile he does.

"…I was here first! And why can't we both just live in peace!?" Zixeawl asked, feeling shut down…

"Because of the tutorial thing…like my owner said."

"…Just because you may THINK you are stronger doesn't mean I need to leave!" Zixeawl roared, and charged at Sorvoct. Everybody appeared in a black portal behind the fighting scene.

"ZIXEAWL!!!" Lixciaa cried out…even she knew Sorvoct could knock Zixeawl 'out of the ring'.

Zixeawl bit into Sorvoct's wing and tried to tear it. Sorvoct laughed, and clawed into Zixeawl's back, and running his fingers town, tearing Zixeawl's flesh and scales. Blood was splattered.

"This is terrible!!" Arxsah whimpered, her pet dragon was killing an ORGNIZATION MEMBER.

Sorvoct picked Zixeawl up and threw him into the ground. Zixeawl got up and limped away…and then opened his wings…to fly off. Lixciaa felt tears in her eyes…Zixeawl may have been an org. member…but he was Lixciaa's closest friend…

"SORVOCT! BACK!" Arxsah demanded, Sorvoct going back into her mind.

"You…YOU DID THIS!" Lixciaa shouted, pulling out her dragon weapons and walking up to Arxsah.

"No! I didn't do this!" Arxsah stepped back.

"Lixciaa, stop!" Mckennxia shouted. "They come from mind but you don't control them! They control themselves."

"…Zixeawl…is gone…" Lixciaa began to cry.

"At least he didn't fade…" Axel said, trying to lighten the mood. "He should come back..."

"But…if the summoned beasts control themselves…then Sorvoct would come back and chase him out…" Lixciaa sobbed.

"C'mon…let's go back to the castle." Jaxmie said, forming a portal. They all went back.

Days passed, and Lixciaa never got better. She got worse, actually. She didn't talk to anyone, not even Tatmx. She pushed everyone away, and seemed to stay in her room all day. Each time she would look at Zixeawl's ferret cage, she would punch the wall…and Axel would yell at her for being too loud, because even HE could hear it all the way in his room.

Xemnas got them all out for a mission, including the new member, Kanxfrie. Lixciaa had to be included…

They all went to Twilight Town for another mission. They searched around town for heartless. They heard screaming, and turned. Zixeawl was attacking some heartless…he looked VERY thin, and weak. He turned and charged for Arxsah. Kanxfrie pulled out his weapon and jumped in front of Arxsah to protect her. His weapons were two mid-evil spiked balls. He slashed them at Zixeawl, the weapons hitting Zixeawl in the face dead on. Zixeawl yelped and fell back, and then ran off. It looked like Zixeawl did most of the killing…there were only three heartless left.

When they went back to the castle, they went to bed. Lixciaa lay in bed for a couple hours before really falling to sleep. She imagined getting Zixeawl back…


	13. Working it all out

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Zixeawl lay down in a wet, muddy grass outside of Twilight Town. It was night, and he was trying to sleep. He was weak, hungry, and angry. All he wanted was to be back in his nice, comfy cage. He hasn't been in ferret form for awhile because of how small and defenseless he would be.

"I miss Lixciaa…" He whispered…before noticing what he needed to do. He needed to get bulkier, stronger, and better. He got up and searched for food. He ate a couple fruits…and hunted some animals. Now it was time for the work out.

In the morning, Lixciaa actually got out of her room. Something was giving her hope. She met up with her friends, who were sitting at the Twilight Town clock tower. Roxas and Mckennxia were sitting at the end of all their friends and were giggling about something…

"What are you giggling about??" Axel asked, looking over at them.

"…Nooothinnggg…" They both said, and giggled some more.

"…What?"

"…We are laughing about how we walking in on you and Jaxmie!" Mckennxia giggled more. Axel chuckled a bit.

"Hey, she and I didn't get to finish because of you." Axel said. Roxas' eyes widened.

"Finish…what?" Roxas asked, feeling awkward.

"…NO! NOT THAT! NO, NO, NO! She is too young!!" Axel kept on babbling. He was blushing. Roxas laughed.

"Okay Axel, we get it." Roxas said, still laughing. Axel stopped. Kanxfrie appeared and sat next to Arxsah.

"Oh, guys, I become friends with Kanxfrie…I told him to meet up with us here." Arxsah said.

Kanxfrie looked…gothic. His hair was done in a certain way that made him look gothic. When he talked, he seemed sad…he just didn't seem like a fun guy to be around.

"Well…hello…Kanxfrie…" Lixciaa said, pretending to smile.

"Dude, are you freaking gothic!?" Jaxmie rudely asked, looking at him. He just hung his head.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Arxsah defended him.

"Thank you, Arxsah." He said. He got up and teleported away.

"THANKS GUYS! YOU MADE HIM FEEL BAD!" Arxsah yelled, and then teleported away herself. Lixciaa sighed.

"I wish Zixeawl was here…"

"Don't worry…I PROMISE he will come back…" Jaxmie said.

Zixeawl lifted giant boulders with his dragon paws. He was doing what he must to get better…he was already noticing a difference in his muscles and strength. He would have to work for many more days if he wants to get as strong as Sorvoct, though.

Everybody went on doing their own thing. Lixciaa went back into her room and stared at the ceiling.

"…I will see him again…."


	14. Take that!

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Lixciaa sat up in bed. She had a boost of happiness…something was making her happy. What was it? Where did it come from…? She got up and walked into the hall, and walked into Mckennxia's room. She walked in on Roxas and Mckennxia making out, but she seemed immune by now.

"Hey, what's up?" Lixciaa asked, sitting onto the bed next to them. They pulled apart and looked at Lixciaa. It got silent for about five minutes.

"…Nothing…" Roxas finally answered. Lixciaa broke into giggles.

"What's wrong?" Mckennxia asked, looking at Lixciaa like she was insane.

"IT TOOK FOREVER FOR ROXAS TO REPLY!! HAHAHA!" She continued to giggle.

"Okaaaayy…Maybe you should go back to your bedroom." Mckennxia suggested. Lixciaa walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her…while laughing. Roxas chuckled and sat back down on Mckennxia's bed.

Lixciaa passed Axel and Jaxmie in the hall. Lixciaa, still laughing, almost fell over and gripped onto Axel's waist to make sure she didn't fall.

"Whoa…" Axel said, feeling her hands very close to being inappropriate. Jaxmie flicked Lixciaa on the forehead.

"Lixciaa, get off of him! I DON'T LIKE WHERE YOUR HANDS ARE!" She pulled the laughing Lixciaa away, and Lixciaa fell on the floor laughing. Jaxmie and Axel walked away.

"Okay…get a hold on your self, Lixciaa!" Lixciaa said to herself, slapping herself in the face. She got up and walked into her bedroom.

"I don't…feel so…good…" Lixciaa managed to say before she collapsed onto the floor, a big thud being heard down the hall.

Her mind went outside her body…she sees Twilight Town…and then she sees the town go far in the distance…and then she sees Zixeawl…

She opens her eyes to find herself in Tatmx's arms.

"Huh? What happened…?" Her vision was a little blurry.

"You fainted…but you seem to be fine." Tatmx smiled, and put her on her bed. She slowly fell to sleep…

In the middle of the night, she awakens. She knows what she needs to do. She takes out a pencil and paper, and writes a note…leaving it on her bed as she teleports away…

The next morning, Tatmx walks in with everyone.

"C'mon Lixciaa lets go…what's this!?" Tatmx enters the room. He picks up the note, and reads it aloud.

"_Dear friends…_

_I have left to go find Zixeawl. I have a mighty feeling he is not far…and I will find him. I will be back…I don't know when. I know how you must feel now…torn. Well I felt much worse when Zixeawl left. That is why I must leave to find him. Now, I very much believe I will bring him back…but there is a chance I might not come back at all. So I just want to leave a few things…_

_Tatmx, I love you…I know nobodies don't feel love…but I feel it with you._

_Jaxmie, you are my greatest 'human' friend…I am glad we were found together along with Tatmx._

_Mckennxia and Arxsah…I may have not known you long, but you guys really made me happy. I am glad we are friends._

_Roxas and Axel…you dudes are cool._

_I have a feeling I will be back though…with Zixeawl. So don't be so sad…if I do not come back before 2 weeks from now…I probably died._

_~ Love, Lixciaa."_

Tatmx finished reading it…he was in tears. Jaxmie hugged Tatmx and everybody seemed a little down after that.

"Suddenly I am no longer in the mood for ice cream…" Axel said…ACTUALLY WIPING A TEAR.

"Guys…I am going with her. I will not lose her…" Tatmx said, making a portal.

"If you go, we all go!" Jaxmie said, going to his side. Everybody followed.

Lixciaa crawled through some vines from trees that were just outside of Twilight Town. She heard roars…knowing she was close. She was scrapped and bruised from all the sticks and twigs.

"…There you are…" She whispered, smiling. Zixeawl was in front of her…but he seemed different. He was bigger, bulkier…stronger.

"What have you done…?"

A black portal appeared behind them. All their friends piled out.

"Lixciaa!" Tatmx ran up to Lixciaa and hugged her. Sorvoct appeared and walked up to Lixciaa, Tatmx, and Zixeawl.

"You think because you worked out you will still be better?" Sorvoct said to Zixeawl, a low growl in his voice.

"I don't think, I KNOW."

"You are going to regret saying that…" *Sorvoct swiftly picked up Tatmx and Lixciaa with his teeth, and tossed them in the high, tangled trees.

Zixeawl roared in anger and charged towards Sorvoct. Sorvoct laughed…until Zixeawl hit him, making him fly back into a tree.

"I must say…you have improved…but you still are not better." Sorvoct ran up and chomped on Zixeawl's neck, trying what he can to break it. Zixeawl stood on his hind legs and swung Sorvoct off, and then ripped his claws into Sorvoct's face. He roared in pain and flailed his tail around. Zixeawl took his claws out and then wrapped his paws around Sorvoct's neck…

"I am no longer the wimp you made me out to be…I am your worst night mare."

That was Zixeawl's last words before she snapped Sorvoct's neck. Everybody shuddered…even Axel. Zixeawl went back into ferret form…finally. He scampered up Lixciaa's leg and onto her shoulder and Sorvoct's body faded…like a nobody.

"We need to go back to the castle…and put Zixeawl in his comfy cage. He needs all the rest he can get…" Lixciaa said, teleporting back to her room, and putting Zixeawl back in his cage for much needed rest.


	15. Lazying around

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Roxas, Mckennxia, Arxsah, and Lixciaa were sitting in a big room talking.

"Man…I feel so tired for no reason." Roxas said, yawning. Mckennxia was half asleep, her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah…I don't know what it's from…" Arxsah said, getting up and walking to her bedroom. Lixciaa was left there alone…Mckennxia and Roxas fell over on top of each other, asleep. Lixciaa giggled slightly and then also fell asleep…

There were vibrations that woke them up. They looked over and saw Axel walking across the room…with Jaxmie being dragged on the floor.

"What is going on here?" Asked Lixciaa, wiping her eyes.

"I have to go do a mission…and she clings to my ankles making it so I can't go. But she has forgotten I am stronger…" Axel said, leaning down and unlatching her arms, and teleporting away before she could react.

"MY MAN LEFT ME!" Jaxmie pouted. Lixciaa laughed a little.

"He had to go do a mission, Jaxmie!" Mckennxia said, pulling her head off of Roxas' shoulder. She looked over to him. "You're comfy. Don't change that." Mckennxia put her head right back down on his shoulder. Roxas smiled. Jaxmie stuck out her tongue as if saying 'Ewwww!'.

Jaxmie magically pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and ordered Lixciaa to draw.

"DRAW WOMAN, DRAW!" Jaxmie shouted. Lixciaa laughed. In fact, Lixciaa WAS a good drawer…along with Arxsah.

She started to draw a dragon, with many horns and vicious smile. The wings were big, and the tail was spiked. She drew the scales, and the cracks in the horns. It almost looked real…

Zixeawl in ferret form, appeared through his own black portal. He ran up to Lixciaa and got onto her shoulder. She signed the picture and the held it up.

"GENIOUS!" Jaxmie said, taking it from her and running to her room to put it on her wall.

Jaxmie didn't seem to come out…Lixciaa went to go see what she was up to. Jaxmie was in Axel's room…even though he was not there. Lixciaa joined her.

"What are you doing in here? He isn't even in here." Lixciaa sat next to Jaxmie on his bed.

"I don't know…I like being in here more than my own room."

"Man…Axel needs an air conditioner…its warm in here!" Lixciaa said, taking paper and making it a fan.

"Well DUH! He controls fire!" Jaxmie said, being obnoxious. Lixciaa laughed a bit. Soon, Arxsah, Mckennxia, and Roxas joined them in sitting in Axel's room…for who knows why.

A couple hours later, Axel walked in.

"Are you throwing a party in my room or something!?" Axel asked, looking at them all. "It is getting late…you should be getting to bed." He said, taking off his coat, now just in his organization jeans. Lixciaa and Arxsah blushed deep red, looking at his shirtless ness.

"Well…I think I should leave the room now…" Lixciaa said, dragging everybody else with her. Jaxmie stayed.

"…Jaxmie…" Axel said, waiting.

"Yeah?"

"…Can you get out? I want to go to bed." Axel said, waiting for her to go, so he can just strip down to his boxers.

"…Can I stay??"

"…No."

"D'ohhh!!" Jaxmie said, leaving the room, shutting the door behind her. Axel laughed.

Lixciaa went to bed…thinking about how boring today was. She was hoping tomorrow maybe they can go back to that school…the school they went to before…that seemed so familiar.


	16. School?

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

A thud was heard in the big hall…Everybody got up in their Pajamas and walked out to see what it was…

Vexen and Marluxia were on the floor…passed out.

"This is a very odd place to fall asleep…" Lixciaa said. Axel and Roxas finally made it out of their bedroom. Man oh man, lazy boys. Lixciaa almost had to leave the room. Both Axel and Roxas were just in boxers…

"What was this about?" Jaxmie asks, going up to Vexen and Marluxia. All of a sudden…they felt faint. They all fell over…

Lixciaa opened her eyes…they were in a cage. She tried to summon her weapons but couldn't…Sorvoct appeared.

"Hello…nobodies!" He said, he seemed as alive as he ever was. How?? Everybody woke up, all trying to summon their weapons. Nothing. They couldn't even teleport.

"Hmm…confused?" Sorvoct spoke, speaking to all of them. They gasped.

"Oh yes, I can speak. I took away all your powers…all from the organization. I will let you go…and I will let you have your teleportation powers back…but you are not able to go back to the tower. Enjoy the normal life!" Sorvoct said, dropping them out of the cage, and then teleporting away.

"…I realized…we are still in our sleep ware." Axel said, feeling pretty dang bare.

"…Let's go rob a store?" Lixciaa asked…Axel actually did it. He teleported away…and then about five minutes later, he had some cloths in hand. They took the cloths and quickly got dressed…

"Okay, where are we going to go from here?" Jaxmie asked, feeling really sad. Lixciaa guessed off the top of her head.

"We…could act like we are kids of that…one…school…"

"…Right!" Roxas said, teleporting everybody…

A couple hours of work, and they ACTUALLY GOT INTO THE SCHOOL.

"Wow…how is this going to get pulled off? Am I going to be a really tall eighth grader?" Axel asked, looking pretty hot in his modern cloths.

"I don't know…I have seen really big kids…" Lixciaa said, pulling out her schedule.

"Hmm…we have to go to homeroom…what ever that is…" Lixciaa looked at hers and Jaxmie's…schedule.

"OMAIGOD JAXMIE…WE HAVE HOMEROOM TOGETHER!"

"Uh…I have Ms. Mock…for homeroom." Axel said, Lixciaa and Jaxmie getting excited.

"Me too." Roxas said, holding his schedule.

"YAY WE HAVE HOMEROOM TOGETHER!"

"Ugh…we just need to be in this school until we get things planned." Axel said, seeing some girls walking by, eyeing him carefully.

"Aww, we don't have homeroom with you guys. Well…see you guys in gym!" Tatmx, and Arxsah went to a different homeroom.

Jaxmie and Lixciaa sat in the homeroom goofing off. They laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Hi…you remind me of someone…" A girl named Megan said, she looked at Axel, who was sitting in front of Jaxmie and Lixciaa.

"Who do we remind you of?" Jaxmie asked, but Megan was too busy drooling over Axel. Jaxmie noticed.

"Hey…numb skull, keep your EYES OFF MY BOYFRIEND." Jaxmie said, Lixciaa started laughing. Axel was smiling.

"Excuse YOU!" Megan said, she was a snotty prep.

"That is my boyfriend, hands off!" And with that, Megan turned around.

"Wow Jaxmie…you are really defensive about me." Axel said, still smiling.

"Yeah…any numb skull that wants to flirt with you, they will regret it. I am always watching…" Jaxmie said, and Lixciaa laughed a bit. The bell rang and they needed to go to first block. Lixciaa needed to go to Mr. Gaylord's class.

It was boring. It was the Social Studies class, and it was about political stuff. President, government. He said it was important…but it didn't apply to Lixciaa.

Second block, to Mr. Amma. Science! It seemed to really get to Lixciaa. She liked science.

Third block…intervention. Back to homeroom!

Lixciaa walked in and say Jaxmie across the room from where they sat in homeroom. Turns out they have signed seats…

By the time Gym came around, they were bored out of their minds.


	17. Hurt in School

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

When they got dressed for gym, they walked out into the gym…Mckennxia waiting for them.

"Why weren't you with us?" Lixciaa asked, also looking out for the boys…they weren't out of the boys locker room yet.

"The reason why I didn't come with you to be in the school is because I thought about living places. I came up with the twilight town mansion. I dropped Zixeawl off there as we are here…" Mckennxia said, she also joined the school.

"That's good…AXEL!" Jaxmie said, running over to him and pouncing him to the ground.

"Okay Jaxmie, get off me." Axel said, pushing her off.

"You look REALLY good wearing the school's gym uniform…" Jaxmie said. Axel chuckled. Roxas walked in and stood next to Mckennxia.

"So…I wonder what we will have to do for gym." Roxas said, watching as all the kids walked around the gym.

A gym teacher blew their whistle, telling all the kids to get to their gym class. They all had the same gym class…

They were playing something called "Clocker Ball". They had to chuck balls at the other group's pins.

They all stood out because they didn't want to get hit. Jaxmie ran around the gym collecting the balls, yelling, "MY BALLS! MY BALLS ARE EVERYWHERE!" Everybody was laughing…even Axel. Actually, he was the one on the floor, laughing like never before.

"Axel, are you okay!?" Roxas asked, Axel's face was blood red.

"I'm…fine…just…too…funny!!!" Axel said between laughs. Roxas was laughing a bit too. Lixciaa couldn't take standing anymore and fell over on top of Axel's lap, laughing like crazy as well.

"HAHA SHE IS COLLECTING BALLS!" Lixciaa laughed, which made Axel laugh harder. Mckennxia shook her head.

"You guys are perverted…" She giggled. Roxas started to laugh like crazy, too. He fell on top of Lixciaa, who was on top of Axel. Axel laughed even harder.

"I CAN'T BREATHE WITH BOTH OF YOU ON ME BUT I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!!!"

Jaxmie ran up holding like…42 balls.

"I GOT ALL OF MY BALLS!" Jaxmie shouted, making Axel nearly wet himself.

"TOO MUCH LAUGHTER!!!" Axel yelled, trying what he can to breathe.

"DOG PILE ON AXEL!" Jaxmie yelled, dropping the balls and jumping on the pile. That knocked the air out of him.

"Guys…I can't…" Axel trailed off. He couldn't catch his breath, and if he spoke, he would just be wasting air. He tried to push them off but they were too heavy. He slowly saw darkness fade into his vision…

There was a thud…They looked over, Axel's head was on the ground. They quickly got up.

"Axel!!" Jaxmie screeched, and listened for his breath.

"HE ISN'T BREATHING!" Jaxmie yelled.

"We have to get him breathing before he starts fading! If he fades people will question!!!" Lixciaa shouted. Jaxmie did CPR. Axel started to breathe…but he didn't wake.

"Whoa, what happened here!?" A teacher came over and asked. Jaxmie was nearly in tears.

"We…had a dog pile…and it knocked the air out of him…" Roxas explained.

"Do we need to call 911?" The teacher asked. Lixciaa responded almost immediately.

"NO! He is breathing…He will wake." She said. The teacher walked away.

"If he goes to the hospital, and discovers he doesn't have a heart…this is bad." Lixciaa said, everyone nodding. After about five minutes, Axel opened his eyes.

"My…chest hurts…" He said, his voice low.

"Do we need to take you to the nurse!?" Roxas asked. Axel chuckled lightly and shook his head no. He got up and leaned against the bleacher.

When school ended, it was time to leave.

"So…we go to the mansion?" Lixciaa asked, making a black portal. They were all back in their modern cloths. Mckennxia nodded, and then they teleported there.

They noticed Kanxfrie was there with Zixeawl. They worked on the mansion a bit…putting a TV, some couches and recliners in there.

"You spent MONEY!?" Mckennxia yelled, angry. "I told you NOT to!"

"No…we stole it." Kanxfrie said, holding up the money Mckennxia left for them to hold. Axel plopped down on a couch. Roxas sat in a recliner. The girls went into a room, and an hour later…called Axel in.

"Sit here, Axel." Jaxmie said, showing him a dining chair.

"…What is this about…?" He asked. Right as he asked, Lixciaa, Mckennxia, and Arxsah jumped out from behind the door and quickly tied Axel to the chair.

"What…what are you doing!?" He asked, not being able to move.

"Those tattoos on your face…it's not normal for an eighth grader…so…we are going to cover them!" Jaxmie said, holding up make up. Axel screamed.

The whole time Axel was in there, Roxas kept hearing Axel scream, "ROXAS HELP ME! OH PLEASE BUDDY, COME HELP ME PLEASE!!!" Roxas just sat in that recliner and laughed.

Axel walked out of the room…he looked no different other than his tattoos didn't show. He was upset, though.


	18. Working on the Mansion

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Lixciaa worked on the bedrooms, Jaxmie worked on an eating place…like a dining room. They didn't need a kitchen if they could just teleport out and sneak food. Mckennxia worked on the living room, Arxsah worked on the bathroom…and Zixeawl was on Lixciaa's shoulder. Axel, Roxas, Tatmx, and Kanxfrie sat in the living room as Mckennxia worked on it because they were too lazy to agree to do anything.

"You missed a spot." Roxas said, knowing there was going to be a consequence. Mckennxia turned from the wall to him, and threw a clean paint brush at him.

"Shut up! You're not even doing anything!" She shouted, and then went back to painting the wall with the other paintbrush she had. Roxas got up and went to walk into the other room, but Axel stuck his foot out and tripped Roxas. Roxas got up and punched Axel right in a place god meant only to be treated nicely. Axel fell from the couch to the floor.

"YEAH IT HURTS, DOESN'T IT!?" Roxas said, pretty much rolling in his revenge. Axel got up just a bit to punch Roxas right back in the same spot. Roxas fell right on the floor next to Axel. Mckennxia turned around, shook her head and then went back at painting. 'Boys…what idiots'.

Lixciaa walked down the steps and saw Axel and Roxas on the floor.

"Why are there two whimpering boys on the floor…holding themselves?" Lixciaa asked, trying the best she can not to laugh at the poor boys.

"Long story, but Axel started it." Mckennxia said, still painting.

"But…I was…only…playing with Roxas! He…didn't…take it…nicely…" Axel managed to squeak out, his voice on a high pitch. Lixciaa started laughing a bit. She walked over to Axel.

"Get up, I need your help." She said, tugging on his shirt.

"I…can't…Roxas…punched…harder…than I thought," Axel said, still squeaking. Roxas managed to role himself to the recliner and get into it. Lixciaa grabbed Axel's shoulder and forced him to his feet…and then started laughing because he had a tear in his eye.

"What?? It hurt!" He said, annoyed at her laughing. Lixciaa lead Axel to Jaxmie's room upstairs.

"I needed a tall person. Reach up there and put some of this plaster stuff on that hole above the window." Lixciaa directed as he reached up, and put some on. Once it was done, he made his way downstairs again. Arxsah walked out of the bathroom.

"The bathroom is done." She said, and with that, Axel darted for it. He slammed the door.

"Heh…Maybe he is making sure Roxas didn't damage anything." Mckennxia said, laughing. Arxsah didn't want to know…

"Hey! Axel did it harder…but I am okay. He is just a big wimp." Roxas said, smiling.

"You know, you say that and it will come back and bite you right in your butt." Mckennxia said, still painting.

45 minutes passed.

"Roxas, go see what is wrong with Axel!" Mckennxia said, FINISHED with the room.

"Why me!? You go do it! I don't know what he could be doing in there…"

"ROXAS I AM NOT A GUY. AND I AM PRETTY SURE YOU ARE…AND I AM HOPING YOU ARE. NOW GO LOOK." Mckennxia ordered. Roxas sighed and got up, and walked down the hall to the bathroom. He cracked the door and peeked in just a bit.

Roxas walks back out chuckling a bit.

"What…?" Mckennxia asked.

"He is in there scrubbing his face to try and get the make up off." Roxas continued to chuckle. Mckennxia sighed. Lixciaa walked down the steps with supplies. She was done with the rooms. Jaxmie walked out of the dining room. Done.

"Hey…where is the second whimpering boy?" Lixciaa asked, looking around for Axel.

"…You mean Axel?" Jaxmie asked, confused.

"Yeah…they both punched each other in the naughty place…or so I think." Lixciaa said, still looking around.

"Axel went into the bathroom…I made Roxas check on him and he said that he is scrubbing the make up off his face." Mckennxia explained. Lixciaa had an idea.

"While he is sleeping tonight…we will sneak in and put it on. So in the morning, he does not know he has it on." She said, smiling.

"…Do we have school tomorrow?" Kanxfrie asked, actually talking.

"No…it will be Saturday." Jaxmie said. Axel walked out of the bathroom, his tattoos showing. He sat on the couch not saying anything. They realized Tatmx hasn't said anything for the past couple hours. They looked over at him…he was asleep.

A couple hours passed, and it was time to sleep. They all made their way to their bedrooms, and Tatmx woke up to GET to his room. The girls stayed in Lixciaa's room to make sure Axel would fall asleep and they could sneak in to put more make up on him.

A couple more hours passed, and they made their assault. They snuck in Axel's room holding the stuff…but then FROZE. Axel was asleep…but he was naked. And the sheets were not on him…

Every girl but Jaxmie ran back into Lixciaa's room.

"OMAIGOD, OMAIGOD, OMAIGOD, OMAIGOD, OMAIGOD!!!" Arxsah shouted, blushing deep red…and they were too. They realized Jaxmie was still in his room. Jaxmie walked in, giggling.

"Okay, I know you don't want to do the make up thing now, but I can do it. I HAVE THE RIGHT TO DO IT!" Jaxmie shouted, feeling proud for having a privilege…and they don't. They gave Jaxmie the make up, and Jaxmie went back into Axel's room. He came back in about 10 minutes later, and they all pretty much had a sleep over in Lixciaa's room.

In the morning, they waited downstairs…and once Axel walked down, they did not say a thing.

"Hey…uh…Jaxmie? Were…you…in my room last night…?" He asked. How did he get it so quick??

"…Maybe…how did you know?" Jaxmie asked, KNOWING how…He lifted up his shirt…there was an arrow going from his belly button, DOWN…he wouldn't let you see the full arrow…and you should know why. There were words at the top that said, "Property of Jaxmie!"…and it was written in permanent marker. The girls all looked at Jaxmie angrily. Jaxmie turned her head away from the angry glares.

After everybody was up, Lixciaa teleported away and back, holding a giant plate full of stuff of breakfast. Like eggs, waffles, pancakes, sausage, bacon, and all the different goods.

After they stuffed their faces, they went to the Twilight Town tower for some hanging out.


	19. MORE PAIN!

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

From the Tower, they went back to the mansion. There wasn't much to do without their powers.

"Hey Jaxmie, wanna see a move I learned from watching a video on the computer?" Lixciaa asked. Yes it was true, they even got a computer.

"Sure!" Jaxmie stood up, Lixciaa in front of her. They were going to do this in the middle of everybody…

Lixciaa did a couple quick jabs at Jaxmie, which made Jaxmie lose her balance. Lixciaa hit Jaxmie with a final blow, and Jaxmie fell back onto Axel's lap, who was on the couch.

"SWEET JESUS!!" Axel cried out. He was still sore from yesterday…dang Roxas! Lixciaa fell over laughing, and Jaxmie fell from Axel's lap to the floor. They were now rolling on the floor laughing. Axel whimpered in pain rolling on the couch…in pain. Roxas was laughing too. Mckennxia started laughing because everyone else was laughing. Tatmx had to leave the room, trying not to laugh. Axel still rolled around crying.

5 minutes later, they were still laughing. Tatmx came back in and picked up both Lixciaa and Jaxmie and placed them on the couch.

"ALL YOU PEOPLE ARE KILLING OFF MY CHILDREN!!" Axel screamed, STILL in pain. Jaxmie stopped laughing.

"IT'S GOING TO BE MY CHILDREN TOO, SO SHUT UP!" Jaxmie shouted. Lixciaa started laughing again.

Tatmx shook his head. "You guys are so weird." Mckennxia agreed with him.

Axel waddled up the stairs, still a bit hurt, and wanting to get away from the 'violence'. Jaxmie felt bad. She went up to his room with him.

"Are you okay…?" Jaxmie asked, patting him on the back.

"Ugh…I am getting better." He said, standing up. Roxas appeared in the door way, ran in, and punched Axel in the naughty place AGAIN just to do it. He darted out as Axel fell to the floor…too much pain to say anything.

"ROXAS!!!!" Jaxmie shrieked. Axel didn't even move.

"MCKENNXIA GO GET YOUR BOYFRIEND BEFORE I EAT HIM ALIVE!!!" Jaxmie shouted. Axel still laid on the floor, motionless.

"…Axel…are you okay?"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…" Axel silently said. It was more of a whisper. Even with all the pain, Axel got up. He charged down the stairs and pounced Roxas. He started rubbing Roxas face into the carpet, saying "EAT IT!! EAT IT!!!"

"HEY!!" Mckennxia yelled, running over to the boys. "Get off Roxas!" She yelled. Axel ignored and continued to pound Roxas' face into the floor. Mckennxia went behind Axel, and kicked him in the naughty place…

"WAHAHAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Axel cried. He had enough. He let go of Roxas and dragged himself to the bathroom.

"Sheesh…poor guy." Tatmx said…it must have been hell for him. Jaxmie came downstairs and looked around the room.

"I heard Axel shout…what happened?" Jaxmie asked.

"He was rubbing my face in the carpet!!!" Roxas shouted, his face red from rug burn. Mckennxia hugged him.

"And to stop it, I kicked Axel in his personal place…Kinda feel sad for him now…" Mckennxia said.

"YOU JUST LIKE BEATING UP THE POOR DUDE!! WHAT IF HE WANTS CHILDREN!?" Jaxmie shouted, running to the bathroom.

An hour passed, and Jaxmie walked out of the bathroom.

"YOU HURT HIM SO MUCH! He is sprawled on the floor naked!!!" Jaxmie yelled, Mckennxia was giggling slightly.

A couple hours passed…Axel finally came out of the bathroom.

"DO NOT…touch me." Axel warned. He was ready to kill. Roxas backed away and into the corner. Axel sat on the couch, and Jaxmie sat next to him.

Later, right about bed time, they all went into their rooms. The girls were in Lixciaa's room again.

"Let's hope we don't walk into somebody's room and they are naked again." Mckennxia said, blushing from the night before.

"Yeah…" After that…they fell asleep.

In the morning, Lixciaa went into Tatmx's room to wake him up…and she found AXEL…laying next to Tatmx. Her jaw dropped, and she ran down the stairs.

"OMAIGOD JAXMIE I THINK AXEL IS BISEXUAL!!" She yelled, which woke up Tatmx. He looked over and saw Axel…wait, WHAT?

"HOLY CRAPZ!!!" Tatmx screamed, falling to the floor. Axel woke up and saw Tatmx…

"Uhhh…WHY THE HELL AM I IN YOUR ROOM?" Axel reacted quickly by yelling that, and darting back to his room.

When Tatmx and Axel came down, it was silent. Roxas felt a little weird…he was friends with a bisexual dude?

"Hey…Axel…what was that about..?" Lixciaa asked. Axel felt traumatized.

"I AM NOT GAY!! I SLEPT WALKED! I DID –NOT- SLEEP NEXT TO HIM ON PURPOSE! I MEAN IT! IF I AM LYING, I WILL FADE RIGHT NOW! HERE AND NOW!!" Axel yelled. He didn't fade.

"I guess we can believe you…" Jaxmie said…believing him. Roxas sighed in relief. He didn't have to worry.


	20. Having fun!

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Today was going to be a drag. Axel carried around a pillow to protect himself.

"I just want to get out…you know? Just pick a random location…" Axel said, holding the pillow to his sore area.

"Are you going to? TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Jaxmie shouted. Axel chuckled. He opened a portal, and left with her.

"Heh…he took the pillow with him." Mckennxia laughed.

Axel and Jaxmie appeared near a creek. They were on a giant rock that was attached to a VERY steep hill, which made it seem like a cliff.

"Romantic!" Jaxmie said, making Axel chuckle lightly. They sat next to each other, their legs dangling off the side of the rock. Axel had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, and he was holding her close. The sun peeking through the trees, making the lighting perfect…it was so beautiful…

"…I love you," Jaxmie said, putting her head on his shoulder. He looked at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"…I love you too, Jaxmie." He said. Jaxmie smiled.

Roxas appeared behind them, quiet as he can be.

"That's so sweet." Roxas said, approaching. Axel got up and placed the pillow on his crotch.

"Don't touch me, Roxas! I am not kidding! If you do I will neuter you with a spoon!" Axel said, Roxas started to feel scared.

"Why so violent? I just wanted to hang out." Roxas honestly said.

"Sorry…just trying to save Axel JR." Axel said, sitting next to Jaxmie again.

"Pah…by the time Jaxmie is old enough to have kids I am not even sure if you would still want them." Roxas said.

"…Are you going to leave me and Jaxmie alone?" Axel asked, turning to Roxas.

"FINE THEN, BE THAT WAY!" Roxas yelled, pretending to be angry. He teleported away. Axel shook his head.

"I hope Roxas doesn't feel like I am neglecting him…he is my best friend."

"He should understand you want to spend time with the one you love."

"Hmm…Yeah. He should go spend time with Mckennxia." Axel said, placing the pillow beside him. Right as he did, a branch fell from a tree, and onto his lap. His grip on Jaxmie's shoulder got tighter as he held in his shout.

"…Ouch." He silently said.

"OMAIGOD DID WE LOSE AXEL JR?" Jaxmie asked, playing around.

"No, it wasn't powerful enough to kill off Axel JR…" Axel said, removing the tree branch.

Back at the mansion, Roxas and Mckennxia were alone in the living room.

"Poor Axel…being constantly hit in the wrong area…I feel kind of bad for him." Roxas said, laughing from all the times Axel has been the target…

"You were the one that started the bad luck!" Mckennxia said, giggling a bit.

"We really got to stop kicking his baby makers, because he will eat us alive if we kill off Axel JR." Roxas joked around. Mckennxia got up and started to go upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked.

"Going to my bedroom."

"I wanna be with you!" Roxas got up and started to follow her.

"Are you sure? Axel isn't around to make sure things don't go too far." Mckennxia laughed a bit.

"Heh, you can trust me. I won't start a thing…but will you?" He asked, joking. Mckennxia just went up to her room, with him following.

Lixciaa was at a beach with Tatmx, Zixeawl, and Kanxfrie. Lixciaa, Tatmx, and Zixeawl were in the water and Kanxfrie sat on the beach. A couple hours passed before the others came.

"YAY BEACH! Lixciaa! Look! I brought Pixie Stix!" Jaxmie held up a bag of Pixie Stix…

Axel noticed both Jaxmie and Lixciaa were out of sight. He went around, looking for them. He found them behind a tree…eating pixie stix. Lots of them.

"…You guys okay? You seem jittery." Axel said, watching them twitch and giggle.

"PIXIE STIX IS ALL SUGAR. ALL OF IT IS POWDER. IT REALLY GETS YA GOING!" Lixciaa shouted, even thought Axel was right there. Jaxmie got up and pounced Axel, hugging him tight.

"…Jaxmie?" Axel asked…Jaxmie wouldn't let go. He got up…her feet around his waist, and her arms around his neck.

"JAXMIE NOOOO! DON'T LEAVE MAH HERE!" Lixciaa shouted, running after Axel, who ran down the beach.

Later, they went back to the castle. It was night.

"Man, today actually was fun!" Roxas said, plopping down on the couch. Axel was carrying Jaxmie, and Tatmx was carrying Lixciaa. Both of the girls were asleep.

"The excitement of Pixie Stix really knocked them out." Mckennxia said, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah…we should get to sleep. We have school tomorrow…WOW…that was really odd to say." Axel said, going upstairs to put Jaxmie to bed…Tatmx following him to do the same to Lixciaa.


	21. Random Time!

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Morning came WAY too fast. Mckennxia was the first one up, and she got everyone else up. She got everyone up easily…except Axel.

"Roxas, please go get Axel up…" Mckennxia said, before going into her bedroom to get dressed. Roxas sighed as he went upstairs to wake up his buddy.

"Axel, time to get up for school." Roxas said, shaking Axel a bit.

"Nooo, 5 more minutes." Axel said as he turned over. Roxas had an idea.

"You better pray you are wearing a cup…" Roxas said as his hands went into fists, and aimed for Axel's 'happy place'. Axel was half asleep, so he didn't hear Roxas…

"YEEEOOCCHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Axel cried out, jumping out of bed and onto Roxas. Roxas blocked his face…but he should have been concerned about something else…

"OMAIGOD MCKENNXIA HELP! HELP! HELP! OUCH, OUCH, OUCH! HELP!!!!!!!!" Roxas screamed, Axel kneeing him hard in the place god wanted to be treated nicely.

Mckennxia ran as fast as she could up the stairs and saw Axel…beating up her boyfriend.

"AXEL YOU JERK!" Mckennxia shouted as she ran up to them, and pushed Axel off. Roxas was about to puke.

"I don't…feel so…" Roxas said, before he spewed. Mckennxia ran out of the room…she felt grossed out.

"ALL OVER MY FLOOR!!!" Axel shouted. Roxas looked at him.

"You…clean it up…"

"But YOU puked!"

"But YOU caused it!" Roxas said, starting to stand up. He walked down stairs as Axel started to clean up the mess.

Once at school, science was first. They were doing this weird…chemical project. They were all in a group…

They were mixing two chemicals together…that when put together, change color and heat up.

They were in the middle of watching the reaction of chemicals, when Axel, pointed at the bottle to show them what was coming out of it, but fire went from his finger to the glass. The chemicals exploded!

"AXEL WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Lixciaa shrieked, all of them, EXCEPT Axel covered in chemical goop. The classroom started to light into flames. Then it hit Lixciaa…

"AXEL! YOU HAVE YOUR POWERS BACK!" Lixciaa whispered in a high tone. The fire alarm went off and they all lined up at the door…trying to avoid the flames.

By the time all the students were out, there was a huge fire. He felt kind of bad…

Back at the mansion, they were questioning what was going on…

"You shot FLAMES out of your finger, Axel!" Lixciaa shouted, flailing her arms in the air. Axel was pacing back and forth.

"I know…am I getting my powers back?" Axel asked…looking at his hand.

"Try summoning your weapon!" Jaxmie said, at the edge of the couch. She was really eager. Axel stretched his arms and tried…fire beginning to appear for his weapons…but they didn't fully appear.

"Hmm…" Axel said, looking at his hand again. Roxas came up quickly and tried to kick his baby makers…but instead, he just got flipped.

"I am prepared, boy!" Axel said, holding Roxas upside down by his feet.

"Let's go to the new store we passed when going to school…it was a sports store I think." Mckennxia said, teleporting away with everyone else.

They got there…and there was everything they wanted. They all ran around the store.

"OMAIGOD ARCHERY!" Mckennxia shouted, running to the back, where there were tons of different bow and arrows.

Roxas and Axel just looked at the different stuff…

"Haha! Axel, look! Laughing gas!" Roxas said, pointing out a can of laughing gas. He picked it up and sprayed it in Axel's face. Axel blinked slightly…and then started laughing.

"Sweet! It worked!" Roxas laughed, and Axel continued to laugh. He had to leave the store…Roxas took him back to the mansion.

Mckennxia bought a couple bow and arrows, and nobody else purchased anything. It was fun, though.

"What should we do now? Walk around and just talk?" Lixciaa asked, walking in circles. They agreed…not much to do.

Back at the mansion, Axel and Roxas were being lazy around the living room. Axel was looking at the fading arrow on his stomach with the "Property of Jaxmie!" written above it.

"Hahaha…" Roxas laughed at him. "What else did she do except put make up on your face and draw that arrow?"

"…That's it, I believe."

"…Suuuure."

"I'm serious! OH, you're sick! She wouldn't do that, or I don't think she would…No! Just no, Roxas!" Axel said, debating in his head.

"Haha…I love making you feel awkward, because then you blabber." Roxas laughed. "Oh…and I want to know…you never told me…how old are you…?" Roxas asked.

"I am 17." Axel said…he thought he had told Roxas already.

"…Wow…I thought you were like…19."

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" Axel said, before going up to his bedroom to take a nap.


	22. Back to Kill

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

The rest come home…and Axel is up from his nap. He was on the couch…listening to the girls giggle and whisper. They were talking about something he didn't know…and he wasn't in it. It seems Mckennxia started it…

"Heyyyyy…what are you talking about…?" Axel asked, slowly walking up to the group.

"Nothing…" Lixciaa said, slowly ending the giggling.

"…Please tell me."

"You are a curious boy, aren't you?" Arxsah asked.

"You have no idea." Axel responded.

"We are not going to tell you, Axel." Mckennxia said, slightly pushing him away as she walked through.

"…Why not? Is it gross…? Like girl stuff?" Axel asked…slightly feeling grossed out from all the possibilities.

"No…just stuff. And you are not a part of it, so just stop asking." Mckennxia sat on the couch. Axel sighed.

"You know, I will not give up." Axel said. Tatmx looked at Axel.

"You aren't going to get it out of them…give up." Tatmx said, before going upstairs. Mckennxia went upstairs into her room to polish her new bow and arrow set. Shortly, Axel went up there as well. He stood outside her door…

"Hey, why can't you tell me what you were giggling about?" Axel asked, walking into her room. She was in the middle of polishing the bow.

"Because it is not your business." She put down the bow and went on with the arrows.

"But I want to know!!" Axel whined, sitting next to her. She sighed.

"Axel, PLEASE go away."

"No…I will force it out of you!" Axel shouted, as he pounced her, getting on top of her and started tickling her. She laughed until she couldn't anymore.

"I…won't…tell…you!!!" She giggled and squirmed. Axel pinned her arms and legs, and continued to tickle.

"ROXAS!" Mckennxia yelled, Roxas hearing her from the living room. He got up from the recliner and ran up into her room.

"Axel…please get off of her." Roxas asked, trying to be polite.

"But…but…I want to know!" Axel said, still tickling. Roxas walked over, grabbed Axel's arm, and tried the best he could to drag Axel off. Axel did come off…but that was only because he gave up.

"Now Axel, DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Mckennxia yelled, getting back to her bow and arrow.

"Come on Axel, out of my girlfriend's room." Roxas said, dragging Axel out. Once they were out, and out of sight, Roxas whispered something.

"Okay, if you really want to know, Mckennxia has a diary…she hides it under her pillow…she might have wrote something about it in there. You didn't hear it from me, okay?" Roxas said, before going downstairs. That was what Axel needed.

In the middle of the night, Axel took action. He sneaked out of his room…and into Mckennxia's room. She was asleep, and it didn't seem like she would be awakening soon.

'Time to read that diary of hers,' Axel thought as he slipped his hand under her pillow and took the diary out. He opened the small book to the newest page, and started reading.

"_Today has been fun…_

_Lixciaa, Arxsah, Jaxmie and I have been giggling about our new plan. Axel has been obnoxious though, asking me over and over again about what we were giggling about…But I never told him. He tackled me and TICKLED me, trying to get me to say. But no, I stood my ground. Luckily, when I called for Roxas, he came up and got Axel off of me. Axel is still in the living room, wondering…it is kind of funny…his wondering face makes me laugh! It is like this: -_-;_

_Haha! So funny. I polished my new bow and arrows, making it sparkle and shine. I love it so much-…"_

Axel was cut off from the reading as Zixeawl jumped on his shoulder. Axel yelled out from the touch, it was dark, only that he had a flash light on the book. Mckennxia's eyes flew open…and then she knew EXACTLY who it was in her bedroom.

"…Axel…" She hissed, sitting up in her bed. Axel suddenly felt fear. Why is he scared of her now…?

"…Yes…?" Axel asked, closing the book and placing it on the floor.

"YOU. ARE. IN. BIG. TROUBLE!!!" Mckennxia shouted, not caring how loud she was.

"Hey, everyone is asleep!" Axel said before he was actually pushed against a wall by Mckennxia.

"HOW DID YOU FIGURE OUT ABOUT MY DIARY?" Mckennxia whispered harshly through her gritted teeth. Axel really felt fear.

"…I can't tell you…" Axel said, before grunting in pain as she steps on his toe.

"TELL ME!" Mckennxia demanded. Axel sighed.

"Roxas told me…" Axel said. Mckennxia backed away from him and then charged out of her room and into Roxas' room.

"ROXAS, WAKE UP!" Mckennxia shouted, Roxas sitting straight up.

"What?" Roxas asked, rubbing his eyes. Mckennxia slapped him across the face…HARD.

"THAT'S FOR TELLING AXEL WHERE MY DIARY WAS!" Mckennxia then left the room…Roxas' face turning red from the slap. Axel went into his room, and went to bed…and Mckennxia shut her door, locked it, and then went to bed.

The next morning, they didn't have to get up for school. Axel's flame thing made the school close for repairs.

Lixciaa, Jamie, and Mckennxia got up early anyway. They were planning on going back to the sports store. They had extra money this time.

Once there, right before they were going inside…someone called for them.

"Did you hear that? Someone called for us…and then went into that ally." Jaxmie said, walking to the ally. Lixciaa and Mckennxia followed. Once in the ally way…nobody was there. And then…a wall came from the ground up, closing up where they came in. Before they turned around, they were slashed into their backs, blood splattering, and screams filled the closed area. Right as they fell onto their backs, they saw Sorvoct…

"Sorvoct…did…this…" Lixciaa said as all of then started to fade…

They heard a deafening roar. They looked as their eyes were weakening. Axel was there…with a pocket knife in Sorvoct's left eye.

"You little crap!" Sorvoct roared, grabbing Axel and throwing him at a wall. Sorvoct teleported away, thinking he pretty much finished off Lixciaa, Mckennxia and Jaxmie.

"Guys…don't fade…hang on." Axel said, grabbing all of them, trying to hold them.

They were brought right back to the mansion. Axel and Tatmx were cleaning up their backs, as Arxsah, Kanxfrie, and Roxas talked to them to block the pain.

"You guys will live," Roxas said…kissing Mckennxia on the cheek.

"You just have to hang on." Arxsah said.

"I think…Sorvoct was trying to kill us…like…he might be trying to get us all together to kill us." Lixciaa suggested.


	23. New Powers

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

"That's ridiculous!" Roxas said, sitting in front of them. "If he really wanted to kill you he would have stayed to finished you off…and kill Axel."

"He called me a little crap!" Axel said, washing the blood off his hands in the sink.

"That's actually a good thing on my list." Mckennxia said, giggling lightly as she remembered Axel getting into her diary.

"But it all makes sense…he could be trying to get rid of us…trying to get us out of the way." Mckennxia said, sitting up. The three girls had bandages across their backs. Jaxmie was in an awkward sitting position, so she swung her arm around to lay it on an arm rest. Strangely, after she did that, Axel flew across the room for no apparent reason.

"What the heck is your problem???" Mckennxia asked as Axel did a face plant to the wall.

"I…DON'T…KNOW!!!" Axel said, as he got control of himself and got off the wall. Jaxmie looked at her arm…and then brought her arm close to her. Axel moved from his spot to in front of Jaxmie. Jaxmie smiled evilly.

"…What…the…heck…?" Axel said, trying to move.

"Blood bending!" Jaxmie said, finally letting Axel go. She turned her attention to Roxas, and slammed him into the wall next to him. Mckennxia slapped Jaxmie on the shoulder.

"Let Roxas go!" Mckennxia said. Jamie sighed and let him go. Lixciaa was just stunned.

"Blood bending…that sounds SO COOL!" Lixciaa shouted, bouncing in her seat. "Now we can get the boys to do as we say when ever we want."

Axel tried to sneak out of the room, but Jaxmie forced him back in with blood bending.

"Hmmm…Halloween is soon…we should go out for candy!" Jaxmie said, excited.

"Like…in costumes and what not?" Axel asked, still in Jaxmie's grip.

"Yeah! It would be so fun!" Mckennxia said, agreeing with Jaxmie. Roxas was staring at Mckennxia and started laughing.

"What?" Mckennxia asked, noticing Roxas looking at her…and laughing.

"You are so right!" Roxas said…everybody started staring at him…like he was insane.

"…What?"

"Oh…you didn't say that out loud? I heard you say Axel would look so hilarious in a bunny suit…a pink bunny suit." Roxas said.

"No…but I was THINKING that…" Mckennxia said.

"I WOULD NOT LOOK GOOD IN A BUNNY SUIT! I NEED SOMETHING BLOODY, AND VIOLENT!" Axel said, standing his ground.

"You wouldn't look GOOD…you would just look hilarious." Roxas said, chuckling.

"…" Axel didn't say anything. It was silent…and then Roxas got a bit scared.

"Axel…you want to kill me?" Roxas said…he was reading Axel's mind. Axel nodded slowly and then darted for Roxas, chasing him around the room. Jaxmie stopped it by dragging Axel back to her using blood bending.

"SIT! STAY! Good Axel." Jaxmie said, giggling. Axel didn't get to kill Roxas.

"While you sleep, Roxas. While you sleep." Axel said, glaring. Roxas chuckled a bit…and then thanked Jaxmie.

"But we should go out and scare little children…" Jaxmie said, giggling evilly.

"HAHA, THAT'S BRILLIANT, AXEL!" Roxas shouted. He was reading minds again.

"…What did he think?" Mckennxia asked.

"Axel was thinking of dressing up as a guy wearing a mask, and chasing the kids down the street with a fake chainsaw…with fake blood." Roxas said. Mckennxia sighed.

"Ugh, boys." Lixciaa said, rolling her eyes. Axel got up.

"I am going to take a shower. Tell me what you came about of the Halloween thing when I am out." Axel said, walking into the bathroom.

"Heh…I can have my way with Axel if I wanted to with my blood bending powers…" Jaxmie said, evilly smiling. Lixciaa slapped her on the shoulder.

"JAXMIE! YOU WILL NOT!" Lixciaa shouted.

"I WAS KIDDING! GOD YOU TAKE THINGS SO SERIOUSLY!" Jaxmie shouted back.

"I take it seriously BECAUSE YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING!"

"…I'm hungry." Was all Jaxmie said. She got up and teleported somewhere for food. It got silent.

"I am going to be in my room." Lixciaa said, running up the stairs. Tatmx started following.

"I am going with her." He said, entering her room and shutting the door. Roxas was left alone with Arxsah, and Kanxfrie.

"…Sup?" Roxas asked. They just didn't respond.


	24. Jaxmie's advantage!

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

Once Axel was out of the shower, Jaxmie and Mckennxia were back from getting munchies. Axel was in his room looking through his drawer. There was some stuff left in there…Jaxmie went upstairs and sat next to him as he went through.

"What'cha doing?" Jaxmie asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Looking through this old dresser." Axel said, still going through. He finally came to the back part, the last parts. He pulled out a small square plastic object that had something round inside of it. He knew exactly what it was. And so did Jaxmie.

"…That…is not mine…" Axel said, blushing as he dropped it. Jaxmie giggled.

"Suuuure it's not, Axel." She continued to laugh and giggle.

"But it's not! Why would I have one if I don't do that stuff!?" Axel said, kind of panicking. Jaxmie started laughing more. She loved making him feel awkward.

"Why don't you use it…?" Jaxmie asked, getting closer to him. What they didn't know, was that Roxas was outside of the door, listening.

"You're…you're only…12…" Axel stuttered. Jaxmie held in her giggle. Roxas was timing himself on when to slam the door open. Mckennxia walked up the stairs and saw him…and joined him.

"Yeah…but we don't have to worry about anything with that…" Jaxmie said lowly, flirty like as she pretty much got on his lap. Axel was about to break…when…

"NO!" Roxas said as he slammed the door in, and his arm went in front of him. Part of his new power gave him the ability to move objects…even people. Axel and Jaxmie were slammed into two different sides of the room. Mckennxia ran in.

"WHAT…WAS…GOING…ON???" Mckennxia shouted, looking down and noticing the small square packet on the floor…

"NO! JAXMIE WAS DOING IT TO ME! SHE HAD ME IN A TRANCE…WELL NO…BUT SHE WAS MAKING ME WANT TO-…" Axel shouted, but Mckennxia stopped him.

"I will take this so Jaxmie and you are not even TEMPTED." Mckennxia said as she picked up the packet, taking it out of the room.

"BUT ROXAS MIGHT BE TEMPTED!" Axel shouted. Roxas hit him square in the forehead.

"I have more self control than you. I wouldn't break like that." Roxas responded.

"Oh, yes you would. Mckennxia just doesn't ask for it!" Axel said as Roxas left the room. Jaxmie walked over to Axel.

"Awww…" Jaxmie said as she tried to approach him like that again…but Axel lightly pushed her away.

"I don't even want to anymore…and besides, we can't without the THING she took." Axel said, getting up from the floor and walking down the steps outside of his bedroom. Jaxmie sighed.

'I was so close…' She thought in her head as she left his room.

Downstairs, Jaxmie chatted with Lixciaa, keeping a bit of distance from Axel so he didn't hear.

"Axel was going through the dresser in his room and he found…well…I am not going to say the name…but he found a square packet with a circular thing inside. Know what it is? Well, I tried to get him to use it…" Jaxmie said. Lixciaa's eyes widened.

"…WHAT!? YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!!" Lixciaa shouted.

"BUT IT'S PROTECTION!"

"BUT YOU'RE 12! 12. 12. 12. 12!!" Lixciaa slammed the book she was reading onto the small table stand next to the couch and went up into her room. Jaxmie was the only one going with this! She was going to continue trying…

In the middle of the night, Jaxmie snuck into Mckennxia's room and took the small packet…Mckennxia didn't even wake. She snuck into Axel's room and woke him up.

"Too…sleepy…to…open…eyes…" Axel said, he trailed off towards the end because he started to fall back asleep.

"I said UP!" Jaxmie ordered, using blood bending to make him sit up.

"Okay, I'm up." Axel said, rubbing his eyes. It was dark in his room, just the moonlight going through the window. Jaxmie had the door shut…

"Jaxmie…go put that thing back. It is the middle of the night…" Axel said, looking up at her. Yes, I did say up. She was standing and he was lying on his bed.

"…But this is our chance…and believe me, this will wake you right up…" Jaxmie said, getting ready to open the packet.

"Jaxmie…I don't think we should…"

"SHUSH! I think we should."

"Jaxmie…" Axel trailed off as she got on the bed and in front of him.

"Don't worry…you will think different once we start…"

"Jaxmie, seriously I think we shouldn't…" Axel said, his voice a little higher. Mckennxia opened her eyes…and looked at where the packet used to be. It was gone. She got out of bed, walking to her door…

"Jaxmie, I would do this with you if you were a bit older…"

"My birthday is soon…I will be 13…" Jaxmie said.

"That is still too young…"

"Just a four year difference!" Jaxmie responded. "Now PULL THE SHEETS OFF SO I CAN PUT THIS ON YOU!" Jaxmie now had that circular object out of the pack. Mckennxia opened the door; her fury was over the top…

"MCKENNXIA!!!" Axel shouted, afraid already. She might think he did this…A huge gust of wind came through as she entered the room. She swung her arm to the side and made another powerful gust…she controls air.

"Who took it from my room!?" Mckennxia shouted, walking over to them.

"…Me…" Jaxmie said honestly. Mckennxia was about to grab the circular object but then froze.

"…Has that been on him yet?" She asked. Jaxmie shook her head no. THEN, Mckennxia snatched it away and went back into her room.


	25. STOP THE MADNESS!

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

In the morning, they all got up around the same time. They were in the living room, talking about their new powers.

"I think we got them from the chemical goop." Mckennxia said, twirling her finger, making a small tornado at the tip.

"Yeah…" Roxas said…then he looked at Axel. "DEAR GOD MAN! YOU ARE A PERVERT! NO! NO! NO! AXEL NO! NO! BAD BOY! OMAIGOD NO!" Roxas shouted as he ran up the steps and slammed his bedroom door. Axel shrugged and listened to what the others were saying.

"But…I didn't…get a power…" Lixciaa said, kind of sad.

"…Why don't we go test and see?" Mckennxia said, getting up and going outside, Lixciaa following her.

They went out back, and Mckennxia had a whole practicing range set up. There was this…stick figure guy that was in the ground that was made out of branches.

"Aim at that…and unleash anger." Mckennxia explained.

"…But I'm not angry."

"Hmm…think of Tatmx cheating on you!" Mckennxia shouted, and she noticed Lixciaa's eyes darken in anger. The little stick figure guy was shocked by lighting…that came from Lixciaa.

"Brilliant! Lighting is your extra power!" Mckennxia was excited now! Lixciaa ran into the house and ran up to Tatmx.

"BOY YOU BETTER NEVER CHEAT ON ME!" Lixciaa shouted, lighting starting to form towards Tatmx. Tatmx flung his arms in front of him, and a dark force shield was around him…

"Tatmx! Your power!" Mckennxia said, kind of bouncing. Jaxmie used blood bending on Axel.

"Axel and I are going to be upstairs…" Jaxmie said, forcing him up the steps. Mckennxia watched carefully…and noticed Jaxmie went into her room. She knew what Jaxmie was getting…

"JAXMIE! NO!" Mckennxia yelled, and they heard Jaxmie groan, 'D'ohhh!'

"Yeah…I am watching you!" Mckennxia yelled back up as Jaxmie left her room with out the packet, and went into her own room, where Axel was.

"Man, I wonder about that girl sometimes…she worries me." Mckennxia said, shaking her head lightly.

"Yeah…" Lixciaa said, sitting on the couch.

"Have you realized that Arxsah and Kanxfrie haven't been around…?" Tatmx brought up.

"Yeah…Hmmm…I am going upstairs to ask Roxas, Jaxmie, and Axel if they seen them." Mckennxia said as she went upstairs. Jaxmie's door was closer…but she hesitated to open the door. She opened it anyway…

"…Guys…" Mckennxia said coolly. Axel and Jaxmie were making out…and Axel was on top of Jaxmie. Mckennxia was afraid this would have gone somewhere, small square packet or not.

"GUYS!" Mckennxia shouted, louder. They stooped, and looked at her.

"Yes?" Axel said, his voice low…and…different. Like he was going to do what Jaxmie wanted…it made Mckennxia shudder a bit. Eww.

"…Have you seen Arxsah and Kanxfrie?" Mckennxia asked. They both shook their heads no. Mckennxia shut the door, and they went back to where they were.

"Hey Roxas, have you seen Arxsah and Kanxfrie?" Mckennxia asked, opening his door. He was on his bed with a laptop.

"Hmm…nope. I don't." Roxas replied. Mckennxia walked over to his bed and lays next to him.

"Where did you get the laptop?" Mckennxia asked, looking at the screen.

"I stole it from a store…" Roxas said, chuckling a bit. Mckennxia giggled.

"I could have guessed." Mckennxia said, placing her head on Roxas' shoulder. Roxas placed his head on her head…and then they heard Axel make a certain…disturbing noise from the next room.

"OMAIGOD…" Mckennxia started to panic a bit. "Roxas, can you read minds through walls?"

"Yeah…hold on…" Roxas had a moment of silence…and then he had a disgusted face. "…Axel wants it…he wants it bad!" Roxas shuddered. Mckennxia's fury went up.

Axel was surely about to break. Jaxmie was making him think some pretty 'nasty' stuff…and he liked it.

"Jaxmie…I…want to…" Axel said, lowly. Jaxmie got excited…SHE SUCCEDED! But then…Mckennxia slammed the door in. Wind was bursting through, and Mckennxia walked in.

"Not again…"Axel whispered, getting off of Jaxmie.

"Axel…what made you make that loud noise!?" Mckennxia TRIED to keep her cool…the best she could. It wasn't really working so well.

"Jaxmie's…hand…" Axel started out. Mckennxia felt sick.

"Forget I asked! I don't even want to know! LIXCIAA, ROXAS! COME HERE AND HELP ME BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THESE TWO!" Mckennxia yelled. Lixciaa and Roxas entered the room…Roxas slammed them into walls repeatedly as Lixciaa shocked them…not enough to kill them.

"OKAY!! OKAY WE'RE SORRY!" Jaxmie shouted, having enough of the pain. Jaxmie and Axel both knew Jaxmie wasn't being serious.

"Okay, I better not hear anything…" Mckennxia said, as they all left the room. Now, we all know Axel and Jaxmie will try again.

Later, everybody but Axel and Jaxmie left the house…that was a big mistake.

"Axel! Our chance…" Jaxmie said, getting close to him. And Axel…knowing the experience he had earlier…he was all for it.

"I think Mckennxia still has the packet in her room…" Axel said as went from the living room, up the stairs, and into Mckennxia's room for the circular object. He came back holding it.

"Now where were we…?" Axel asked lowly…getting ready to take off his shirt. But then, a black portal appeared and Kanxfrie and Arxsah came out.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Both Axel and Jaxmie shouted. SO CLOSE, AGAIN!

"…We don't want to know." Kanxfrie said, as they walked by and up the stairs. Axel noticed something on Kanxfrie's shirt…He picked it off.

"Hey…this is a dragon scale…and it's Sorvoct's scale! How did this get on you're shirt!?" Axel asked, holding the scale. Arxsah and Kanxfrie stopped in place.

"Uhh…I…don't know…" Kanxfrie replied…he was lying.


	26. Computer Drama

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

Axel and Jaxmie stayed downstairs as Arxsah and Kanxfrie went upstairs. Axel was looking at the scale…and Jaxmie was waiting for him to quit so they could get back to what they were doing.

"Done yet!?" Jaxmie asked, trying to get close to Axel. But Axel pushed her away a bit.

"Hold on, examining the scale." Axel said, soon putting it down. "Okay, let's continue." Axel said, taking off his shirt. Jaxmie knocked him on the floor and got on top…and then…

"Hello guys, GRAH WILL YOU STOP!?" Roxas yelped as he walked in through a black portal.

"WE WANT IT!" Jaxmie screamed, getting up from Axel. Axel sighed. He was really starting to want it…and they keep getting interrupted.

"So! We don't need a pregnant 12 year old!" Roxas said, walking over to them. "And Axel, put on your shirt!"

"What if I don't want to…?" Axel said, grabbing his shirt. "Maybe I want to continue with her!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Roxas said, and pounced Axel. They started wrestling on the floor. Jaxmie just watched…with popcorn.

"You will not win!" Axel said, sitting on Roxas…over powering him easily.

"Okay, mercy! You're heavy, Axel!" Roxas said, trying to breath.

"…You calling me fat? You're calling THIS fat!?" Axel said, pointing to his thin stomach.

"NO! NO! NO! PLEASE JUST GET OFF!" Roxas shrieked. Jaxmie laughed evilly. Axel got off and helped his buddy up.

"Now…I am going to go up to my room to get my laptop…can I trust you guys down here for at least a minute???" Roxas asked. Axel and Jaxmie sighed.

"Sure." They both said. Roxas went up to his room and back down with a laptop. He came back down with it already on and open.

"What site are you on?" Axel asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Youtube…" Roxas said, a little nervous with Axel looking over his shoulder. Zixeawl got on Axel's shoulder…Axel not even noticing.

"What, you watch videos there? And post some?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded.

"…Nice name." Axel said, trying not to laugh. Jaxmie even came over and looked.

"…KeybladeWeilder123?" Jaxmie asked, laughing a bit.

"Hey! I could only come up with that…" Roxas yelled. Axel was gone…

"…Where did he go…?" Jaxmie asked, looking around. And then a black portal came up, and Axel was holding a stolen laptop.

"…I wanted my own." Axel said, starting it up.

A bit later, Roxas broke the awkward silence.

"Hey, I got a friend request from HotStuffzz!" Roxas said, happy he got a friend request. Axel started laughing a bit.

"It's you, isn't it?" Roxas asked, agreeing to it.

"Mayyybe." Axel lowly said. He started working on his Youtube channel, including posting a picture of himself as an icon, and watching some Youtube videos.

"Whoa! Tons of people already love me!" Axel said, agreeing to friend requests and replying to comments.

"I am going to go to my room for a bit…" Jaxmie said, going up to her room and shutting the door. After a bit, Axel got ANOTHER friend request.

"I am loved too much!" Axel said, accepting the friend invite.

"Who is it now?" Roxas asked. Axel then started laughing.

"AxelFanGirl…its Jaxmie." Axel said through laughs. Roxas shook his head a bit, smiling.

"Heh…we're sending messages back and forth…and sending pictures…like I don't see her everyday." Axel said, chuckling. And then he stopped…and blushed madly. Roxas noticed.

"…What's wrong? Are you okay?" Roxas asked, getting up and trying to look over Axel's shoulder…but Axel closed the laptop.

"NO! You can't see it…"

"Aww come on Axel, your face matches your hair right now! I want to know!" Roxas continued, trying to open Axel's laptop.

"NO…oh god…I need to go…heh…speak with her…" Axel said, getting up and taking the laptop with him. Roxas had an idea of what this was all about. Axel was making his way up the stairs in a hurry…like he wanted or needed something. Oh no. No, no, no.

"Axel get back down here!" Roxas shouted, running up the steps and jumping onto Axel's back. Axel didn't care…he REALLY wanted Jaxmie. He walked into the room…and Roxas nearly crapped himself.

"MCKENNXIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Roxas screamed, and strangely, it was after Mckennxia teleported in with Lixciaa and Tatmx.

"I'M COMING!" Mckennxia shouted as she charged up the stairs…

"Guys, the picture taking went way too far!!!" Roxas said as he covered his eyes because Jaxmie was getting dressed. Mckennxia walked in…

"…What the HELL?" Mckennxia yelled, seeing this strange scene: Roxas on Axel's back, Axel aroused, and Jaxmie in jeans and a bra, working on the shirt.

"PLEASE DEAR GOD LEAVE ME AND JAXMIE ALONE FOR AN HOUR OR TWO…" Axel begged, trying to get Roxas off his back. Mckennxia was very…very…ANGRY.

"NO! JAXMIE IS TOO YOUNG! I DON'T CARE IF YOU USE THE PACKET OR NOT, SHE IS 12, SHE NEEDS TO BE A VIRGIN!" Mckennxia's eyes glowed a bit…and she went up to Axel and punched him in the face…making him fall back, on top of Roxas. Roxas got out from under Axel and hugged Mckennxia, trying to get her to cool down.

"Mckennxia…please…calm…" Roxas said before kissing her forcefully on the lips. She calmed a bit after that. Axel groaned on the floor…he had a big bruise on the side of his face. Yeah, he was no longer in the mood.


	27. Oh no, not animals!

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

A couple hours passed, and the anger has gone down in Mckennxia. Axel had a bruise on his face…but it was his fault for getting horny. The door bell rang…

"Who the heck is ringing at the door? Axel, go get it!" Mckennxia ordered. Axel sighed and got up. He didn't want to get punched in his beautiful face again. He walked to an envelope on the floor…and then he opened it.

"GGRAAHHHH!!!" Axel screamed, startling everyone. They ran up to where he stood…and a German Shepard stood in his place.

"…DEAR GOD I'M NAKED!" The dog barked, Axel's voice coming from it. Jaxmie walked up to him and nearly fainted.

"You're…YOU'RE A DOG!" Jaxmie shouted, dropping to her knees and petting him.

"…If Axel humps my leg, I am going to kill him." Roxas said, joking around. Axel licked Jaxmie's face.

"Don't worry; I am not attracted to you…but Jaxmie, on the other hand…" Axel said, smiling a little perverted dog smile. Mckennxia sighed…

"How the heck did this happen though???" Lixciaa asked, looking at Axel.

"I don't know…AW MAN, I DON'T GET TO USE THE TOILET ANYMORE!" Axel barked. Tatmx started to laugh.

"Hey Roxas, why don't you go walk Axel?" Tatmx said, joking around. Roxas gave him a cold stare…

"…OMAIGOD A CAT! THERE IS A CAT OUTSIDE! LET ME OUT LET ME OUT! OMAIGOD KITTY, KITTY! COME HEREEEE!" Axel howled, clawing and jumping at the door. Jaxmie started laughing.

"BAD DOG GET IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Roxas yelled, taking Axel by the collar….wait, collar???

"I want the kitty…" Axel said sadly, being dragged across the floor.

That night, Axel was sitting at the door…waiting.

"What do you want, Axel???" Mckennxia asked, walking up to him.

"…I have to pee." Axel said, still waiting. Mckennxia sighed.

"ROXAS! YOU ARE NOW THE DOG WALKER!" She yelled, Roxas walking up with a leash.

"Yeah, I knew I would get stuck with this." Roxas said, putting Axel on the leash.

They left, and Axel pretty much peed on every tree they passed. Roxas sat on a rock in the park, letting Axel run around. He was zoning out…until he felt water on his leg…

"…YOU LITTLE CRAP EATER!!!" Roxas screamed at Axel…apparently, Axel now owns Roxas.

"Hey, dog instincts taking over." Axel calmly replied, now wanting to go home. He started to run off, dragging Roxas with him.

They got home, it was getting pretty late. When they left it was 8:00 PM and now it was 10:00 PM…Roxas took the leash off and went up to his room. Axel went up to Jaxmie's room to see what she has been doing.

"Oh god…I shouldn't walk in…" Axel said, his face would be blood red if he wasn't a dog.

"Nah, it's okay." Jaxmie said, getting changed into her pajamas. Axel walked in, shutting the door with his tail. He was trying to control himself…male dog instincts!

"So, how is it being a dog?" Jaxmie asked, sitting on her bed. Axel got on the bed with her, lying like a dog next to her.

"It is very…not fair. I miss being able to use the toilet…and I don't like the fact I have the urge to hump your leg right now," Axel explained, chuckling a bit and then yawning. Jaxmie smiled and pet his head. Mckennxia opened the door.

"Hey, is Axel going to sleep with you tonight?" She asked, knowing they couldn't do anything now…

"Yeah," Axel answered for Jaxmie. Mckennxia shut the door and walked away.

In the morning, Axel actually woke up first. He yawned and opened his eyes…and didn't feel the human Jaxmie anymore…

"JAXMIE! YOU'RE A LIONESS!" Axel barked loudly, probably waking everyone up. Jaxmie woke up, and looked at her paws…PAWS?

"Whoa…sweet!!" Jaxmie said, excited. Axel agreed...it was pretty sweet. Jaxmie was a little lion though…not fully a cub…but not enough to be a teenager totally. Mckennxia ran in.

"WHAO! Holy crap! Lion!" Mckennxia shouted, walking in. Now she had something to worry about…even though Jaxmie was another species, it wouldn't stop him from getting it on. And then Roxas walked in.

"WHY AM I A GOLDEN RETREIVER?" Roxas shouted, feeling weird with fur _all_ over his body. Mckennxia was the only human in the room.

"Aww, look at the little Roxy!" Axel said, teasing. Roxas was kind of little…he was bigger than a puppy…but just a bit smaller than adult.

"Fur…EVERYWHERE!" Roxas shrieked, rolling on the floor now. Jaxmie got off the bed and yawned, stretching her paws out like a cat. Axel jumped off the bed and tried to mount Jaxmie, but Mckennxia quickly grabbed his collar and dragged him down.

"Don't make me buy a kennel for you!" Mckennxia yelled. Axel growled.

"I can easily bite you!" Axel threatened.

"But now that you are a dog, I can easily have you neutered!" Mckennxia yelled back. Axel shut up.

"That is more like it!" Mckennxia said, letting go of Axel. "Roxas, keep and eye on them. I am going to actually go out and buy food…" Mckennxia said, teleporting away.

"Okay Axel, no humping!" Roxas said, and then started laughing a bit. And then Axel turned to him…

"I could eat you alive, little puppy!" Axel said, growling, and approaching with his teeth showing. Roxas wasn't scared…until Axel snapped at him.

"…You're not really going to hurt me…are you?" Roxas asked, backing up a bit.

"You bet I am…" Axel said, coming closer. Roxas jumped back and yelped as Axel bit the tip of his tail. Roxas ran down the hall and down the stairs. Axel stopped there…and then went back to Jaxmie.

"Now that he is gone…" Axel lowly said, getting behind Jaxmie. Jaxmie automatically had the instinct to push him away…

"What's wrong???" Axel asked, feeling kind of bad all of a sudden.

"…I don't know…" Jaxmie said…running out of the room. Axel felt sad…


	28. Goodbye Tatmx

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

Mckennxia got back about a half hour later, and she put everything away…and then she felt faint…

"…Mckennxia!?" Roxas shouted, running up to her on his furry paws. She started to transform…into a freaking cheetah??

"Ugh…Roxas...? Is that you?" Mckennxia asked, trying to get up. She got up on four feet…but couldn't get on two. She looked at herself…and then nearly screamed.

"I AM THE FASTEST THING ON LAND!" Mckennxia shouted, turning around, looking in a mirror. Axel ran down the stars, yelling, "KITTY!!!"

"Oh no you don't!" Mckennxia shouts and slashes at Axel's face. Axel was smart enough to move, though. Roxas chuckled.

"Axel afraid of kitty kitty?" Roxas said, teasing. Axel walked up to him and grabbed him by the neck with his mouth, picking him up.

"UGH! LET ME GO! I DON'T LIKE YOUR TEETH ON MY NECK!" Roxas cried out. He was the little puppy…well…not so little. But he was easy to pick up. Axel put him down and smiled. Mckennxia ran up the stairs to go get Lixciaa, Tatmx, Arxsah, and Kanxfrie.

"LIXCIAA! TATMX! ARXSAH! KANXFRIE!" Mckennxia called for everyone. Lixciaa came out as a hatchling dragon…Tatmx came out as a Labrador retriever…but Arxsah and Kanxfrie came out fine.

"…Look! I am a dragon!" Lixciaa shouted, breathing a tad bit of fire.

Later that day…Lixciaa sat in her room, looking at her new wings, and thinking about her and Tatmx…

"He hasn't been showing me respect…" Lixciaa said to herself…she and Tatmx have been going roughly for awhile…She actually started to hate him. And then Tatmx walked in…

"…" Lixciaa was silent. Tatmx looked at her.

"What's wrong…?" Tatmx asked, getting closer. Lixciaa used her new claws to slash him in the face.

"Don't act like that! You know what is wrong! You know I know you don't love me no more…" Lixciaa shouted, making Tatmx growl lowly.

"I do love you…" Tatmx growled, trying to sound like he really does. Lixciaa knew he was lying…

"You only want me to stay with you! You are using me…you don't love me…and now you will pay…for using me!" Lixciaa jumped forward…slashing into Tatmx's face. He screamed, and Axel was the first to sprint into action. He ran into the room…and saw the bloody scene.

"LIXCIAA!" Axel barked, going up to her and gripping her throat with his jaw. Lixciaa choked a bit.

"GET OFF ME, AXEL! GET OFF ME BEFORE I KILL YOU AS WELL!" Lixciaa roared. Axel stopped…knowing that she is a dragon…and that she is being serious…she will do it. Tatmx was on the ground being torn apart by dragon claws, he slowly sees blackness…

"NO ONE USES ME!!!!!!!!!!!" Lixciaa snarled, getting off of him as he faded…

"Lixciaa…" Axel said, everybody else running into the room just to catch him fading away.

"…You…killed him…" Jaxmie said, surprised. Lixciaa left the room, not even dragging her head…she seemed happy.

That night…it was quiet. No one talked…Axel and Jaxmie didn't even try to get it on. It was a sad night…until the door got busted in.

"…What the hell!?" Axel shouted, looking at the door, and thousands of heartless started pouring in. They all got up and ran towards them. They tried the best they could with their animal forms…but they couldn't take it.

"AXEL! FIRE! TRY!" Jaxmie shouted, being covered. Axel tried, but nothing came out…

"GGRRAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Axel screamed, and all of a sudden, he was human again…

"…OMAIGOD MY HOTTIE HOT HOTTIE AXEL IS BACK!" Jaxmie shouted from under the pile of heartless…

"Yeah I'm back…and naked…" Axel blushed…but that wasn't a concern right now. He moved his arms to the sides of him, and his weapons appeared!!!

"OH YEAH, BABY!" Axel shouted, and started throwing his weapons at the heartless…but that didn't do much.

"Guys, help!!" Axel yelled, starting to get covered as well.

"We can't! We are in a pile of heartless!" Mckennxia shouted. Axel sighed…he had to light up the whole room.

"Keep the heartless on you; it's going to heat up!" Axel said, charging his energy before unleashing it, the whole room bursting into flames. And then the heartless were gone…like magic…and the room when back to normal.

"TO THE BEDROOMS!" Lixciaa shouted, running up the stairs as soon as she realized they were all human again…and naked. Everybody went upstairs to change…but Axel and Jaxmie stayed downstairs staring at each other…blushing madly.

"Don't worry, Jaxmie, I am not looking below your face…" Axel said, slow walking by her to the stairs. Jaxmie giggled. She couldn't promise the same…


	29. Kitty kitty!

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

Axel could summon his weapons…could the others? They were sitting around the house practicing.

"Look! My dragon weapons!!!" Lixciaa shouted, holding both of her dragon weapons in both hands. Jaxmie had already had her weapons summoned…so she wasn't all that surprised.

"We got our powers back…should we try to take on Sorvoct and get the castle back?" Axel asked, twirling his weapons with his fingers.

"Not just yet…we are still weak and we don't even know if the organization is still together." Mckennxia said, summoning her bow and arrows easily.

"…It is still together…I know it." Axel said…he just knew it…

"Same…" Roxas said, before walking up behind Axel and hitting him in the head with the keyblade.

"What the hell, man!?" Axel yelped as he rubbed the now bruised part of his head. Roxas laughed.

"That was for threatening to kill me when we were dogs!" Roxas said, before running behind Mckennxia for protection. Axel just growled under his breath.

"But we should take on Sorvoct when our powers really get back." Lixciaa said. They all nodded.

"I am going to go take a walk…" Axel said, still rubbing his bruised head as he walked out of the door.

He came back about an hour later…holding a cat. It was pretty late, and they were all tired…and why the heck did Axel have a cat in his arms???

"Axel, what is that?" Mckennxia asked, walking up to him.

"…A cat…what does it look like??" Axel asked, petting it. The cat starting purring.

"Why did you bring it home!?" Mckennxia's voice rose.

"Well, it started following me. I turned around and it tried to climb up my leg. I picked it up and it started nudging its head on my chin, wanting attention…I couldn't say no to it." Axel explained. Roxas chuckled.

"You have a soft spot for kitties." Roxas said. Axel didn't respond to that.

"…We can keep it…" Mckennxia said, falling for the cuteness. Axel put the cat down and it roamed the room. Axel looked at the design…it looked like lightning strikes.

"I want to name is Ziggy." Axel said. Mckennxia nodded.

"That is a good name." Mckennxia said. Roxas picked up the cat and petted it.

"Pah, you guys can keep the cat, I have a ferret…" Lixciaa said as Zixeawl hopped onto her shoulder.

About an hour later, it was very late, and they wanted to sleep. They all went into their rooms…but Axel was hanging out in Jaxmie's room.

"Mind if I sleep in here tonight?" Axel asked as he lay down next to Jaxmie.

"Not at all." Jaxmie said as she reached to beside her bed and pulled out a rootbeer bottle. Axel was a little confused…

"What is that?" Axel asked as Jaxmie opened the bottle.

"Rootbeer…it is a soda." Jaxmie replied as she took a sip.

"…Can I try?"

"Sure!" Jaxmie said as she handed the bottle over to Axel. Axel took a sip…

"Mmmmmmmm…that is really good!" Axel gulped more down and then handed it back.

"I know, right!?" Jaxmie said, also gulping some down.

A half hour passed, and they took down three bottles. They were both hyper…and were not ready for bed.

"I love it!!!" Axel said, looking for more. Sadly, they drank all of Jaxmie's supply.

It took about an hour for them to crash.

The next morning, Mckennxia had to go check on them…usually they were up by now. Jaxmie had her head on Axel's chest and Axel had his arm wrapped around her. But they were fully clothed…so they didn't do anything.

She went downstairs and summoned her bow and arrows.

"I am going to go practice out back…" She said as she walked out the door. She went out back and started firing her arrows at the dummy on a stick. Roxas came out shortly after and started whacking a tree with his keyblade.

"Having fun?" Mckennxia asked after awhile.

"Yes…I am beating something up; of course I am having fun." Roxas replied. Mckennxia giggled.

"I should have known." Was all she replied with. The new cat came out the back door and walked up to Mckennxia…nudging its head on her leg.

"Awww, you hungry, kitty?" Mckennxia said, her weapons fading away as she picked the cat up. She went inside to feed it.


	30. Beach!

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

Jaxmie and Axel woke up about two hours later…mostly because the new cat jumped on them.

"God damn you, Ziggy…" Axel mumbled as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Jaxmie fell onto the floor when she rolled over…which woke her up.

"…Ugh, it's 12:00 PM…" Jaxmie said as she looked at her alarm clock from the floor.

"Let's go see what the others are doing." Axel said as he walked out of the room…Jaxmie soon following him.

They went into the living room and saw everyone just sitting around.

"Hey, what's with the bored faces?" Axel asked, sitting on the couch with Jaxmie next to him.

"There is nothing much to do…" Lixciaa said. Jaxmie stood up.

"How about we go to the beach again?? It is a pretty day out…" Jaxmie said.

"Hey…that isn't a bad idea!" Mckennxia said, standing up. "C'mon, let's go get our bathing suits…we're going to the beach!"

Once they got there, they all ran for the water…even Axel. Axel was fastest, so he got into the water first. He started to swim out far…and Jaxmie followed him.

"Roxas, look!" Mckennxia said, holding a sand crab in her hand. Once he turned around, she dangled it in front of his face.

"AHHH!" Roxas screamed, falling back in the water. Mckennxia laughed. Then Jaxmie came running past them…with Axel behind her.

"GET HER! GET HER BEFORE SHE WALKS OUT OF THE WATER!!!" Axel yelled while running. Mckennxia was a bit confused.

"What?" Mckennxia asked.

"She stole my swimming trunks right off me!! Now she is heading to shore so I will chase her out of the water!" Axel explained. Out of nowhere, Jaxmie tripped, throwing the trunks into the air. Axel caught them and put them on…and then Roxas got up from the water where Jaxmie tripped.

"You're welcome, Axel!" Roxas said before diving into the water again. Jaxmie came up from the water.

"SOMETHING GRABBED MY LEG AND MADE ME TRIP!! SHARK!!!" Jaxmie screamed. Mckennxia laughed.

"Jaxmie, that was Roxas, not a shark, sheesh." Mckennxia said before swimming farther out. She got up to Axel and felt the water get warmer.

"…Axel…? Why is the water warmer near you…?" Mckennxia asked, a little concerned. Axel started chuckling.

"…Don't tell me…EWW!!" Mckennxia shrieked as Axel started busting out laughing.

"HAHAHA!! No! I am just heating up the water with my hands!" Axel said while laughing, lifting his hands out of the water. Mckennxia got mad and splashed water at him before swimming away.

They played around in the water for a couple hours…and then Axel went onto the beach and fell asleep.

"…Won't he burn?" Mckennxia asked, looking at Axel spread out on the beach.

"Well the worst the sun can do to him is tan him…other than that, he doesn't burn or anything." Jaxmie explained.

It was only when another couple hours passed before they finally decided to go home. Like Jaxmie said, Axel only lightly tanned…


	31. Sick Freak

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

Once they got home, they realized Arxsah and Kanxfrie were not with them…but it didn't matter much, they always come back.

"I'm going to be in my room if anybody needs me." Axel said as he went up stairs, holding his laptop.

"…Do I even want to know why he is going somewhere private to be on his laptop??" Mckennxia asked, having an idea of what he might be doing…feeling REALLY disgusted.

"If he is doing what you are thinking, I want to watch!" Jaxmie shouted as she ran for the stairs. Lixciaa grabbed her by the shirt and dragged her back before slapping her across the face…but only got slapped back. It just went back and forth of each other slapping each other until Mckennxia stopped them.

"ENOUGH!!! God, your faces are red from all the slapping!" Mckennxia said. Lixciaa walked up the stairs and into her room. She lay on her bed cuddling Zixeawl.

"…I want to get rid of Sorvoct…but we have to wait…but I really want to get the castle back…what should I do, Zixeawl?" Lixciaa asked her little ferret friend as she softly rubbed her thumb on his head. He was closing his eyes, enjoying the touch.

"I mean…if we don't get the castle back…what is going to happen to the organization?" Lixciaa went on, continuing to love on the little ferret.

Down stairs, Mckennxia, Roxas and Jaxmie sat on the couch. Roxas was on his laptop, Jaxmie was doodling on a piece of paper, and Mckennxia was sitting there reading.

"Hey…so we don't have to go upstairs and walk in on something nasty, message Axel and see what he is doing, Roxas." Mckennxia said, pausing on her reading.

"Sure." Roxas said. "Okaaaayy…I messaged him on xfire."

"…xfire?" Mckennxia asked. Roxas nodded.

"Axel and I both made an account…so we can easily message each other when we are in different rooms." Roxas explained. Mckennxia giggled lightly.

"You boys are so lazy." Mckennxia leaned over and watched Roxas and Axel's conversation.

KeybladeWeilder123: Hey buddy…what are you doing?

HotStuffzz: Stuff. Why do you ask?

KeybladeWeilder123: Just asking…what kind of stuff are you doing?

HotStuffzz: wyh do uoy need to kow/

HotStuffzz: *Why do you need to know?

KeybladeWeilder123: You seem to be miss typing a lot…what is going on up there?

HotStuffzz: NOTHING. I AM DOING NOTHING. Got it memorized!?

KeybladeWeilder123: Huh…are you sure?

HotStuffzz: ROXAS!!! Stop quizzing me before I go down there and light you on fire!!!

KeybladeWeilder123: WAH!!! You are so evil.

HotStuffzz: …

KeybladeWeilder123: …What???

HotStuffzz: Screw you.

This user is now offline.

Roxas and Mckennxia started laughing. Jaxmie looked up from the piece of paper.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Jaxmie asked. Roxas turned his laptop to Jaxmie, and let her read the chat box. She started laughing too. Then Roxas' computer made a little ringing noise…

"He logged back in…" Roxas said, going back to annoy Axel some more.

KeybladeWeilder123: Hey…

HotStuffzz: Dear god Roxas, if you start…

KeybladeWeilder123: …I am not allowed to talk to you???

HotStuffzz: Humph.

KeybladeWeilder123: What's wrong?

KeybladeWeilder123: …Hello?

KeybladeWeilder123: Axel? HELLO. EARTH TO HOTHEAD.

HotStuffzz: …Hmm?

KeybladeWeilder123: Hey!!! It has been 5 minutes. Has it no come to you that when someone messages you the tab blinks orange and it makes a funky beep noise!?

HotStuffzz: Sorry…I was being drawn into something else…

KeybladeWeilder123: Like what?

HotStuffzz: …Nothingggg…

KeybladeWeilder123: Axel, seriously, what? Are you doing something nasty?

HotStuffzz: Maybe.

KeybladeWeilder123: OH…MY…GOD…

HotStuffzz: Rofl…

KeybladeWeilder123: THAT IS SO NASTY!!!

HotStuffzz: Feel contaminated?

KeybladeWeilder123: F#CK YOU!!!

HotStuffzz: What's with the bad language, Roxy?

KeybladeWeilder123: Are you seriously doing stuff…? Like you are really in your room doing…?

HotStuffzz: Yeah.

KeybladeWeilder123: WHAT THE FREAKING HELL!?

HotStuffzz: Hey, it is all Jaxmie's fault.

KeybladeWeilder123: How???

HotStuffzz: She is the one who sent the picture of herself…

KeybladeWeilder123: …Ewwwwwwww.

KeybladeWeilder123: …You still there? It has been about 3 minutes…

HotStuffzz: Brb.

Roxas looked up from his laptop and saw Axel walking down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing." Axel replied, taking up a role of paper towels up to his room. Roxas shuddered from being disgusted…

"What?" Mckennxia asked, looking away from her book. Roxas showed Mckennxia…and her face went blood red.

"AXEL YOU SICK FREAK!!!" Mckennxia shouted, before pulling the book up to her face.


	32. Awkward

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

A bit later that day, it started raining. It was too miserable out to do anything…so Roxas, Jaxmie, and Axel decided to be goofy and sat in their bedrooms and talked through xfire…Mckennxia sitting right next to Roxas on his bed.

"So what are you doing in the xfire chat?" Mckennxia asked, looking at his laptop on his lap.

"Well Axel and I are sitting in a chat…waiting for Jaxmie to join…" Roxas explained. Mckennxia went back to her book. And then Jaxmie joined the chat.

KeybladeWielder123: Yay 

HotStuffzz: Hey…your username changed a bit…why?

KeybladeWielder123: I realized I spelled wielder wrong -_-

AxelFanGirl: HAHA YOU SUCK AT SPELLING!

KeybladeWielder123: :O

HotStuffzz: Hey Jaxmie… ;)

AxelFanGirl: Hey hot stuff… ;D

KeybladeWielder123: …

HotStuffzz: What's wrong, Roxas?

KeybladeWielder123: Just…nothing…

"Hey Roxas, I am going to go steal a laptop…I want to join…" Mckennxia said, teleporting away and coming back shortly after, holding a working lap top already set up. Yes, she was very fast.

RoxasLover has joined the chat.

HotStuffzz: Dear god it is Mckennxia X_X

RoxasLover: Anything wrong with that!?

AxelFanGirl: TOTAL YAYNESS…

KeybladeWielder123: UGH! SO MUCH TYPING!

HotStuffzz: Oooo…Jaxmie has entered my bedroom ;)

RoxasLover: : (

AxelFanGirl: Axel and I have alone time now :D

AxelFanGirl has left the chat.

HotStuffzz has left the chat.

"…I should be worried now." Mckennxia said, closing her new laptop.

A bit later that day, they were all in the living room. Jaxmie, Mckennxia, and Lixciaa were sitting in a circle talking, Axel and Roxas not able to hear them. After a bit, it was quiet…until…

"YOU THINK NUMBER SIX IS CUTE!? HOLY CRAP, MCKENNXIA!!!" Jaxmie shouted out loud. Mckennxia smacked her…and Roxas was a bit alarmed. Number six was Zexion.

"Mckennxia…you like Zexion…?" Roxas said, a bit sad. Mckennxia sighed and turned to him.

"Roxas…it's not like I am crushing on him…" Mckennxia explained, but Roxas got up from the couch and ran up to his room, slamming the door.

"JAXMIE!!! SEE WHAT YOU DID!!!" Lixciaa shouted, slapping Jaxmie on the shoulder…but Jaxmie just slapped back, and walked away.

"Well…this is awkward…" Axel said, sitting on the couch. Mckennxia ran up the steps and into Roxas room, shutting the door.

"Roxas…"

"…Go away…"

"Please Roxas," Mckennxia stepped towards him. Roxas clenched his fists…

"Mckennxia…go away…leave me…" Roxas said again. Mckennxia only came closer, grabbing him by the shoulders and forcing him to turn around to look at her.

"Roxas…I love you and ONLY you." Mckennxia said. Roxas had a tear going down his cheek.

"But Jaxmie shouted…saying you liked Zexion…" Roxas said through the urges of crying. Mckennxia hugged him tightly.

"Please Roxas, stop tearing…it hurts me," Mckennxia went on. "And I love you so much…I only think Zexion is cute, not love. I am not even his friend…" Mckennxia explained. Roxas wrapped his arms around her.

"Heh…only real men cry." Mckennxia giggled. Roxas smiled lightly as they pulled away from their hug.

"…I love you too, Mckennxia." Roxas replied to Mckennxia's 'love you's. Mckennxia leaned in and kissed him, making Roxas fall back onto his bed from the action. He pulled on her, making her fall on top of him. They kissed for a bit more…and when they stopped; Mckennxia realized the position they were in, making her blush.

"Hehe…sorry Roxas, I don't want to go farther." Mckennxia giggled lightly, getting up from him. Roxas chuckled.

"I know, I know." Roxas said while smiling. Mckennxia went to the door, and pushed it open…a thud being heard from the other side. Mckennxia walked out and looked. Lixciaa was laid out on the floor, rubbing her face.

"You hit me in the face with a door!!!" Lixciaa shouted. Mckennxia started laughing.

"I'm sorry…wait…were you spying!?" Mckennxia asked. Lixciaa just got up and walked away.


	33. Damn Cat

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

That night, it was quiet…it was also dark except for a couple lights lit. Ziggy was following everybody around…but then started giving up, and waiting outside of the bathroom door, where Axel was taking a shower.

"Kitty wants in the bathroom?" Lixciaa asked, walking up to the cat and the door. "I don't think Axel would appreciate me opening the door while he is in the shower…" Lixciaa explained, petting the cat. The cat started purring, and scratching at the door.

"Ugh…fine…but if he yells at me I will blame you!" Lixciaa said, opening the door slightly, letting the cat in.

It only took about 3 minutes for Axel to scream in pain.

And it only took 5 minutes for him to charge out of the bathroom with just his pants…and his hand…in his pants.

"WHO THE HELL LET THE CAT INTO THE BATHROOM!?" Axel shouted, very angry…

"…Me…" Lixciaa said, scared. Axel glared at her.

"They cat got in the shower with me, and once it got wet, he jumped from he ground up, and clawed into my fucking dick!!" Axel shouted. Mckennxia shook her head.

"Easy on the words, Axel."

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Jaxmie asked, laughing a bit. Axel, still having his hands in his pants, went up stairs to his bedroom and slammed the door.

"I think I did something wrong." Lixciaa said, sitting on the couch.

"Eh…he will get over it." Mckennxia said, looking at the front door. There was a letter on the floor…

"UGH!! We have school tomorrow!!!" Mckennxia shouted, so that even Axel could hear her as she read the letter. Everyone in the house groaned.

"Well, with that in mind, we have to go to bed now." Jaxmie said, getting up and going up stairs to her bedroom. Soon, Lixciaa went up as well. Mckennxia went up stairs…and checked into Arxsah's and Kanxfrie's rooms…and they were in there…asleep…

"Weird…" Mckennxia said as she went down the hall and into her bedroom. Jaxmie went into Axel's bedroom just to see how he was. He was lying on his bed…yet again, with his hand in his pants.

"You okay?" Jaxmie asked, walking up to his bed and sitting at the edge of it.

"Ugh…I got clawed in a private area…how do you think I feel??" Axel asked. Jaxmie sighed.

"You didn't need to be rude…" Jaxmie said, her head down a bit. Axel felt a bit sad now.

"Hey, I'm sorry…you want to help me with this?" Axel asked, taking his hand out of his pants. He laughed a bit then, she laughed too.

"I would, but I think Mckennxia's senses would start working, thinking I would be doing it to be pleasuring you." Jaxmie giggled. Axel smiled.

"Well you kind of would be…" Axel chuckled as Jaxmie gave him a gentle nudge on the shoulder.

"Anyway, good night." Jaxmie said, getting up and leaving the room.

In the morning, everyone got up at the right time. Even Axel.

"Here, I quickly teleported and got us some food." Mckennxia said, handing out bagels. They were hungry…so the bagels were down very soon.

Once they got to gym, they were very happy…it was the last block of the day…and they got to spend time with each other.

"We are going to be inside today due to the rain from yesterday," One of the gym teachers' explained. They pulled out a rack full of basket balls. Axel and Roxas darted for them, the first ones with the basket balls in hand.

"GIVE ME!!" Jaxmie shouted, trying to take Axel's ball. But Axel held it above his head.

"Girls don't play sports!!!" Axel said, holding the ball close. Lixciaa took a ball from another kid and through it at Axel, hitting him square in the face…making his nose bleed.

"WHAT THE FLIPPING FUCK!!! YOU HIT ME IN THE FUCKING FACE WITH A FUCKING BASKET BALL!!!" Axel shouted, holding his nose, blood running down his hand.

"Girls can play sports!" Lixciaa shouted, throwing a random ball at a hoop, and it went through.

"Ugh…I am going to the nurse…" Axel said, going to the teacher.

"…I might have just broken his nose."

"HAHAA!!" Mckennxia started laughing.


	34. Fight!

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

Axel came back about 5 minutes later, his nose no longer bleeding. Lixciaa heard him mumble something as he walked by her.

"Excuse me, what was that, Axel!?" Lixciaa spoke up.

"I said YOU'RE A BITCH." Axel shouted…good thing a teacher wasn't around.

"You want some pain with this kick!?" Mckennxia said as she approached him and kicked him in his 'happy' place. "NO ONE CALLS MY FRIENDS THAT!!!" Mckennxia yelled as Axel collapsed to the ground.

"Wow, you girls are MEAN…" Roxas said, backing away from them a bit.

When school ended and they went back to the mansion, they did their homework and then sat around.

"I have an idea…" Axel said, teleporting away. He came back, but he had teleported in his room. Pretty soon, an obnoxious noise filled the house…

"HOLLY CRAP!! IS THAT AN ELECTRIC GUITAR??" Roxas shouted, running up the stairs. He busted into Axel's room…seeing Axel on his bed, with a new stereo in the back, ranked up on high volume, playing "Last Resort" by Papa Roach.

"What are you doing!?" Roxas shouted over the loud music.

"Listening to my favorite song…what are YOU doing?" Axel asked, looking at Roxas. Mckennxia, Jaxmie, and Lixciaa stayed downstairs as Roxas and Axel shouted back and forth, having a conversation. Arxsah and Kanxfrie teleported in…

"Where have you guys been??" Mckennxia asked, getting up from the coach and walking over to them.

"Nowhere." Arxsah replied. Both she and Kanxfrie's eyes were blood red…like they were up to no good. Mckennxia circled them, picking off a couple scales she found attached to their cloths. They were Sorvoct's scales.

"…You…You were with SORVOCT!?" Mckennxia raised her voice. Lixciaa and Jaxmie stood up from the couch. Suddenly, the loud music from Axel's room stopped as Roxas and Axel ran down the steps.

"…Yes. Kanxfrie and I have been working for Sorvoct for awhile now…" Arxsah admitted, "And we were ordered to DESTROY YOU!!!" Arxsah shouted; many large heartless appearing in the room. They ran out of the house as the heartless followed them…

"KILL THEM!!!" Kanxfrie ordered. The heartless had daggers on their hands, and very, VERY sharp teeth.

"…Okay…this is like a test of our powers…" Mckennxia said, summoning Zara. The heartless were in the shape of dragons.

"GRAHH!!!" Mckennxia shouted as she charged at the heartless, her bow and arrows already pulled back with great force. One heartless reached out and grabbed her easily, picking her up off her feet. They gripped her tight, making her drop her bow and arrows.

"HEY!!! GET OFF HER!!!" Roxas shouted, already charging towards them with his keyblade. He slashed at some, some fading, and some only being injured. Lixciaa was on the dragon formed Zixeawl, flying above them. She jumped off Zixeawl, and landed on one of the heartless.

"HEYAH!!!" Lixciaa screamed, taking one by its horns and diving it into the ground. Axel and Jaxmie worked together on going after Kanxfrie and Arxsah.

"LET. MCKENNXIA. GO!!!" Roxas screamed, still slashing the heartless that held Mckennxia.

"Roxas!! Please, try harder!!! It is…crushing…me!!!" Mckennxia stuttered out, her breath starting to slip away…

"Come on, Zixeawl, use that breath of yours!" Lixciaa ordered, using her dragon weapons to light the many heartless on fire. Zixeawl went above them all, and blew his mighty fire among the heartless.

"What's wrong, Jaxmie? Feeling weak?" Arxsah taunted; her poison blade was sinking into Jaxmie's shoulder, poisoning her blood…

"COME ON AXEL, YOU CAN SURELY DO BETTER THAN THAT!!!" Kanxfrie said, blocking all of Axel's moves.

"STOP MOVING!!!" Axel shouted, flinging his flaming weapons all at Kanxfrie, but they missed…

"Heh…I am disappointed!" Kanxfrie said as he used his dagger weapons to pierce through Axel's chest. Axel shouted in pain…and then silence. Jaxmie turned around and saw him on the ground.

"AXEL!!!" Jaxmie screamed, making everyone to turn to him. The heartless holding Mckennxia did a final grip and through her down. Roxas kneeled down to her.

"Mckennxia…" Roxas whimpered…she was hardly breathing. Lixciaa finished off her part of job, and went over and started killing the other heartless as Jaxmie fought Arxsah and Kanxfrie.

Once the heartless were gone…Lixciaa went over and started helping Jaxmie.

"Jax…mie…" Axel whispered lowly, darkness going into his eyes…

"There…" Lixciaa said as Jaxmie and she knocked both Kanxfrie and Arxsah down…they started fading…but Jaxmie ran over to Axel, Lixciaa following her.

"Axel…" Jaxmie started to tear. He was fading…

"Jaxmie…" Axel whispered…so low you could barely hear him. Roxas was helping Mckennxia make her way over there.

"Axel…don't…go…" Jaxmie whimpered, wiping her tears.

"I can't control that…" Axel said, continuing to slowly see darkness. "…I love you…" Axel said…Jaxmie sniffled. The way he said it…he said it before…but this time…he said it with _HEART_.

"I love you too…Axel." Jaxmie choked out, still crying. Zixeawl walked over and used one of his dragon breaths: healing. Axel closed his eyes…but he stopped fading. Jaxmie clung to him, still crying from the experience.

"He seems to be asleep…" Lixciaa said, picking up his feet. "Someone get his head…we're going to go back into the mansion."

Once inside, they placed Axel on the couch and let him sleep. Mckennxia was sore, but she didn't need the couch. They sat in the middle of the room on the floor.

"Okay…with Arxsah and Kanxfrie gone…Sorvoct should be a bit weak now. We should attack him in three days…we should have our strength back." Mckennxia said. They nodded.

"Hopefully we will be fully ready." Roxas said.

"We will be…don't worry."

After a couple hours of planning…it was late, and dark out. They woke Axel up, making him go up to his room. Jaxmie joined him, spending the night in his room. They both lay on the bed.

"I was so upset…" Jaxmie said, her head on Axel's chest. Axel ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah…I was thinking I was going to die…" Axel said lowly, staring at the ceiling. Jaxmie looked up at him…making him look down at her. He went down and bit and kissed her. When they pulled away they smiled…Jaxmie shifted a little, moving her leg…and then Axel groaned in pain.

"Damn Ziggy…I am still sore from the cat claws…" Axel said, looking at the cat that was lying at the bottom of his bed. Jaxmie giggled a bit…and then surprised Axel by moving her hand on top of his happy area. Jaxmie started to laugh even more when Axel's face changed TOTALLY…from pain…into something else. Poor Roxas was in the room over…reading minds through the wall…

"WAH!!!" Roxas whined, turning over in his bed, trying to ignore the mind reading power.

In the morning, they slept in. They were not going to school, and they had to get as much rest as possible. Roxas and Mckennxia were the first awake, and Roxas just hung with Mckennxia in her room.

"Roxas what is wrong? You are blushing DEEP red!" Mckennxia pointed out. "Aren't you used to being in my room yet?" Roxas turned to her.

"It isn't that…I had a dream last night…of us…"

"And?"

"Well…we did stuff…that we shouldn't do…well right now at least." Roxas said. Mckennxia got the message real quick.

"Oh…Heh…well?" Mckennxia was blushing too.

"I woke up and I kind of liked it…" Roxas said, blocking his face, scared Mckennxia would hit him.

"Roxas it is okay. I am pretty sure it is normal for boys to dream of that…" Mckennxia said. Roxas nodded.

"Well I wasn't about to go ask Axel about it…if I explained the dream to him he would probably get horny." Roxas chuckled.


	35. Resting

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

Axel woke up…Jaxmie still had her head on his chest. Then he remembered what she did to him last night and he chuckled lightly. He wrapped his arms around her and waited for her to wake up.

"Blargh…" Jaxmie mumbled, reaching her hand up to scratch her nose.

"Good morning…" Axel smiled. Jaxmie smiled and looked up at him.

"Feeling better?" Jaxmie asked, also remembering what she did for him last night…

"Much better." Axel responded.

Roxas shuddered… "Last night was horrible…"

"Why?" Mckennxia asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Axel and Jaxmie…what they did last night…"

"WHAT DID THEY DO!? DID THEY HAVE…IT??" Mckennxia shouted, flailing her arms into the air.

"No, no, no…but as I read their minds…Axel got really horny really quick." Roxas shuddered again.

"Do you know what they did??" Mckennxia asked.

"Yeah…Jaxmie pleasured Axel…and I know how."

"…How…?" Mckennxia was scared to ask…but yet she was curious…

"She was…'stroking' him…" Roxas said, blushing the deepest red you can get. Mckennxia felt sick.

"But I learned so many things about Axel when he is horny than I EVER wanted to." Roxas said. Mckennxia giggled.

"Well I don't think confronting them about it will change anything. As long as there was no inserting of a ding dong into a wing wang I think I'm fine." Mckennxia said while giggling. Roxas started laughing as well.

Lixciaa lay in her bed…still asleep…dreaming…

Lixciaa was in a dark room…alone…but then Tatmx showed up. She turned to him…

"Lixciaa…I DO love you…"

"NO! I could feel your emotions towards me…you don't love me…"

"Lixciaa…please…believe me…" Tatmx started walking towards her. He grabbed her wrist and brought her close, but she pushed away…

Lixciaa woke up with a jolt.

"…Tatmx…" Lixciaa mumbled, getting up from bed. She decided it would just be best to just lay in bed…and think over her dream.

"Oh…and thank you…" Axel said while looking down at Jaxmie, smiling slyly.

"For what I did…? You are very welcome…I did not mind…" Jaxmie smiled. Axel kissed the top of her head, and then yawned. He closed his eyes…

"No sleepy…" Jaxmie said before putting her hand on his 'happy' place again, adding a bit of pressure.

"Ngh…" Axel moaned…before sitting up. "Okay, okay. I would love to continue with that but I am sure Mckennxia is awake now." Axel said, rubbing his eyes.

"I WASN'T going to continue…I only did it to make you wake up a bit…not to make you horny…even though I knew you were probably going to get horny anyway." Jaxmie explained. Axel chuckled lightly.

"Last night was probably a one shot thing…"

"Heh…if I get you in the mood…you will do it again…" Axel said, lying back down. Jaxmie put her head back on his chest.

"Hehe, I know…I know I will end up doing it again." Jaxmie admitted. Axel was too attractive to avoid.

Roxas and Mckennxia weren't really talking…they were…thinking.

"I don't…really remember my dream…" Mckennxia said…staring at the ceiling. "But the dream you had kind of rings a bell…like I know…"

"Maybe you had the same dream…?" Roxas suggested.

"Yeah…like that…" Mckennxia said. She then looked at Roxas. "…Can you describe what happened in your dream…?" Mckennxia asked. Roxas nodded.

He explained…and when he was done, Mckennxia and him were blushing a deep red…

"That was…very detailed...and I have a feeling I have dreamt it too…" Mckennxia said. Roxas blushed even redder.

"I have to say…I really liked the dream…and I kind of want it…but HEY! I'm a guy…you can't hit me for that…" Roxas said, hoping she wouldn't smack him.

"Don't worry…I liked the dream too." Mckennxia said. Roxas had the urge to kiss her…but he didn't want to make it awkward.

"So…" Mckennxia trailed off…looking around the room…and looking up and down Roxas. And then she noticed something…

"Uh…you REALLY like that dream…don't you…?" Mckennxia said, pointing at Roxas pants. He looked down and then slammed his hand down on his lap to block his problem.

"I CAN'T HELP IT!!! I'M SORRY!!!" Roxas shouted, feeling really bad now. Mckennxia started laughing and patted him on the shoulder.

"You are a guy…I know you can't help that."


	36. Cuddles

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

A bit later, they all came out of their bedrooms. They sat in the living room, chilling. Mckennxia was eating cereal.

"We need some fun…" Jaxmie said…looking over to Mckennxia. She flipped her arm out, knocking the bowl of cereal into the air; milk and cereal going everywhere. Jaxmie, Lixciaa, Axel and Roxas all started laughing. Mckennxia looked at them all.

"UGH YOU ALL ARE DOUCHBAGS!!" Mckennxia shouted, picking up the bowl and spoon.

"What!? It's hilarious!!!" Axel said, falling off the couch and starting to roll on the floor, laughing.

"But now I have to clean it up!!!" Mckennxia shouted, getting paper towels and started cleaning up the floor.

"Hahaha!!! This was exactly what we needed!!!" Jaxmie giggled, holding her sides. Roxas was trying to hide his laughter so he wouldn't anger Mckennxia.

"There! It is all cleaned up."

"That as priceless…" Axel said, getting up from the floor. Jaxmie wanted to sit next to him, but Lixciaa and Roxas were sitting next to him, so she just plopped down on his lap.

"Okay…in three days we will go to attack Sorvoct…he should be at the organization castle." Mckennxia said, just straightening things out. "So don't get hurt. We should just hang around the mansion…"

"Yeah…but where ever Axel goes…I'm going too." Jaxmie said. Axel chuckled.

"But I want to go to my room and listen to music." Axel said, pushing on Jaxmie lightly to get her off his lap. She got up, let him go up stairs, and she followed.

"I am going to go to my bedroom and lay on my bed as I read." Mckennxia said, teleporting up to her room. Of course, Roxas followed. Lixciaa pulled a gameboy out of her pocket and started playing it downstairs.

"So, what music are you going to listen to?" Jaxmie asked, sitting on Axel's bed. He started "Evil Angel" by Breaking Benjamin.

"This." Axel said, sitting on the other side of his bed. Jaxmie lay down on his bed, closing her eyes and listening to the music. Axel lay next to her and pulled out his laptop. He got on xfire, and noticed Roxas on xfire as well.

HotStuffzz: Roxas :D

KaybladeWielder123: Hey ^^

HotStuffzz: So, what are you doing?

KeybladeWielder123: Sitting with Mckennxia. What are you doing?

HotStuffzz: Listening to music with Jaxmie.

KeybladeWielder123: Cool. Hey, I am just going to spend time with Mckennxia…have fun.

This user is now offline.

Axel shut his laptop, and turned and wrapped his arms around Jaxmie and hugged her tight.

"Hmm?" Jaxmie hummed, her eyes not opened. Axel smiled.

"I can't hug you?" Axel asked. Jaxmie just cuddled close to him, her face into his chest.

"I'm fine with this." Jaxmie said, before closing her eyes again.

Mckennxia closed her book, noticing Roxas was waiting for her to finish. She turned to him, and before she could even open her mouth, Roxas kissed her. Once he pulled back she blushed.

"You have gotten bolder." Mckennxia said, smiling. Roxas chuckled a bit.

"Hey, I wanted a kiss…" Roxas said, before leaning over to get another one. This time, Mckennxia wrapped her arms around him and kissed him more passionately. She pulled him closer, making him get on top of her. Once they pulled away, they noticed their position.

"Uhhh…" Roxas trailed off…

"I would really like this position of we were older." Mckennxia said, giggling lightly.

"I like this position anyway…" Roxas said…he had to be honest. Mckennxia pulled him down for another kiss before flopping him over beside her.

"Awww…" Roxas said in disappointment. Mckennxia giggled and got under her bed covers. It was cold, and the blankets were one way to get warmer. Roxas followed her lead and got under the covers; wrapping an arm around her to pull her close…He was the other way to get warm.

"Thanks, Roxas." Mckennxia said before opening the book to get back to reading.


	37. WHAT?

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

About an hour passed before Axel shouted through the house, "GET ON THE COMPUTER AND LOOK UP ISTARIA!" And so, everyone did…and found an online game…you could be a dragon or biped. Many different races…and of course, they all downloaded it on their computers and tried it out. Also, they named their characters right after them.

"Yay, Lixciaa, Jaxmie and I are dragons…and you guys are…….bipeds." Axel was excited, but didn't like that Roxas and Mckennxia were bipeds. They seemed boring. They all joined in group with each other and started leveling.

Axel: God :O Leveling is kind of hard.

Jaxmie: Eh…I am following you so I can't be complaining.

Roxas: Wow…you complained.

Axel: Shut up…

Axel ran around and killed stuff, with Jaxmie following. They easily leveled but then it got harder. Axel ran into Mckennxia. He started to talk in 'say' and not group so everyone could see.

Axel: Hey, baby ;)

Mckennxia: AXEL!!! No!

Jaxmie was behind Axel, laughing a bit. She knew he was joking. Another hatchling dragon read what he said and walked up to them.

Zuez: Is he your boyfriend?

Mckennxia: No…I am dating his best friend.

Axel: Don't be like that, baby…

Mckennxia: …

Axel: Just joking, sheesh…

A bit of playing and soon they logged off. Lixciaa was browsing the internet, when…

"GUYS!!! There is a game out called 'Kingdom Hearts'…" Lixciaa shouted. They all looked over her shoulder and watched as she watched videos of it. She soon left and stole the game…but sadly, she only could steal "Kingdom Hearts two". She also had stolen a PS2. She got it set up and they all sat around and watched.

"OMAIGOD there is me!!!" Roxas shouted, pointing at the T.V screen. About an hour went by, until Axel final showed.

"Hmm…I look goooooood." Axel said, smiling slyly. Jaxmie blushed.

"IT'S A SEXY MAN!!!" Jaxmie shouted, getting onto Axel's lap. Mckennxia was lost in her thoughts.

"…I am just confused…why was there a game about us…?"

"Who cares, this is awesome!" Lixciaa said, in control of the paddle. Mckennxia was just a little concerned, though.

They played for many hours…eventually making it to bed time. They all went into their bedrooms, but Jaxmie spent the night in Axel's room again.

"That was fun…" Axel said, referring to the game. Jaxmie nodded. She lay next to him, staring at the ceiling.

"You looked good." Jaxmie said, now looking at him. Axel chuckled.

"Don't I always?"

"Hehe, yes." Jaxmie replied. Axel closed his eyes. Jaxmie turned to him, also closing her eyes.


	38. What to do

**Kingdom Hearts: Org XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**

The next morning, they were all sitting around the living room. Roxas was playing kingdom hearts, Axel was lying out on the couch, Lixciaa was writing an open poem, Mckennxia was reading, and Jaxmie was on her laptop.

"I will be right back." Lixciaa said as she got up from the recliner. She put her poem on the table and walked to the bathroom. Axel felt like being nosey and reached over to her poem, picking it up, and reading it.

_**Midnight Dragon**_

_The blue dragon lay under the moon light that glimmered across her scales._

_Wars…finally over. Some of her scales were blood stained…only making the moonlight burn a bit on the blood._

"_Krageron…" She whimpered her mates name…she lost him in the battles._

_She shifted, putting her wing over her head; the moonlight seemed intoxicating._

"_I will never lose to any fools…" She whispered…only memories filled her head._

_She took her wing off her head and stared at the bright, big moon._

"…_Give it back…" Was all she whispered before opening her wings to fly off…_

_Her name was Eclipse…and she was a mother to many dead hatchlings…a mate to a dead male dragon…_

_She was not afraid._

_She was not concerned._

_She was deadly…_

Axel put the paper down. 'Whoa…'

"Hmm?" Mckennxia hummed, bringing her head up from the book when she heard Axel whisper.

"…Nothing…" Axel mumbled, closing his eyes. Lixciaa came out of the bathroom and came back to her story. Roxas turned off the PS2 and stood up.

"Hey, I am going to go get a muffin…anybody want anything?" Roxas asked. Axel nodded.

"I want a cupcake."

"Okay, I will be right back." Roxas said as he teleported away. He came back holding a cupcake and a muffin; giving Axel the cupcake. Axel ate a bite…and then chuckled.

"Muffins are emo cupcakes." Axel said.

"Cupcakes are haters." Roxas replied, finishing his muffin. Axel ate his cupcake and then turned on the PS2 to play Kingdom Hearts himself. He played for about 45 minutes…but then got to a part he did not like…

"Oh my god…I'm dying…" Axel said, pointing at the T.V. Everyone looked, and then slowly turned to Axel…Jaxmie started to cry.

"…" Axel was silent. He got passed that part; saved; and then turned off the game. Jaxmie was upset…

"…I am going to go to my bedroom now." Axel went up the stairs, and Jaxmie followed.

Axel lay on his bed with Jaxmie next to him.

"That was kind of scary…" Axel mumbled, turning to Jaxmie. Jaxmie nodded and turned to him.

"It was like…predicting the future…but…you won't die…or I hope you don't." Jaxmie said, clinging to Axel. Axel chuckled lightly and kissed her head.

"I guess I know what you mean." Axel replied. Jaxmie smiled as Axel kissed her head. She moved her leg from the uncomfortable position of being twisted and accidentally hit Axel's groin softly.

"Mmm." Axel hummed. She giggled lightly.

"I'm sorry…?" She asked, confused if she hurt him or not. Axel responded by moving his hips into her leg and whimpering, "Please?"

Jaxmie smiled and replaced her leg with her hand…

"Pah…yeah right…" Mckennxia mumbled, busy reading. Roxas looked at her book and then at her.

"Talking while reading?" He asked. Mckennxia look up from her book and to him.

"…Yes…Sorry…" Mckennxia replied, blushing lightly and scratching the back of her head. Lixciaa was drawing a dragon, and shading it. Roxas opened up his laptop and logged on xfire. Axel was logged in…but his status said he was AFK…or also known as Away from Keyboard. He was pretty bored so he messaged him anyway.

KeybladeWielder123: Axel?

HotStuffzz:

KeybladeWielder123: Why was there a space...and no words?

HotStuffzz: I'm kinda busy with Jaxmie right now…go pester someone else…PLEASE…

KeybladeWielder123: FINE!!!

Roxas closed his laptop and put it down. He wanted to do SOMETHING…ANYTHING!! He pulled out a random MP3 out of his pocket and those tiny ear headphones. He started it up and listened to his favorite band.

A bit later, Jaxmie came down from upstairs…without Axel. Roxas paused his MP3 and looked at her.

"Where is Axel?" He asked. Jaxmie blushed lightly.

"He is upstairs sleeping…" Jaxmie told the truth.

"Why…? He didn't seem tired before you went up there- EWWW…" Roxas shuddered. He knew what they did. Mckennxia looked up from her book.

"Ugh…" She said; looking disgusted before going back to her book. Jaxmie sat next to Roxas. She was now bored…and she felt like messing with some heads.

"Hey Roxas…you know it isn't disgusting because you know you want it." She said. Roxas looked at her with a glare. Mckennxia pulled her head up from her book again and only watched them.

"No…I have more self control than Axel." Roxas said easily. Jaxmie giggled lightly.

"Suuuure…you know you want to bang Mckennxia…" Jaxmie got up from the couch quickly and hopped onto Lixciaa. Mckennxia and Roxas were both blushing a VERY deep red.

"Jaxmie get off me!" Lixciaa demanded, pushing Jaxmie off. Jaxmie quickly teleported out of the room before Mckennxia and Roxas would hunt her down.


	39. Sorvoct

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**

Axel came down after a bit, yawning lightly. Roxas was still listening to his MP3, Mckennxia was still reading a book, and Lixciaa was still drawing…Where was Jaxmie?

"Hey…" Axel sat next to Roxas. He noticed the little music device…and wanted to be better. He teleported away and came back with an iPod, which was better than an MP3.

"Heh, I win." Axel said, already had music downloaded onto it. Axel put the tiny ear head phones into his ears and turned it on. Roxas looked over, noticed the iPod, and mumbled under his breath, "Douchbag…"

Mckennxia looked up from her book. "Oh, Hey Axel. I am going to go kill your girlfriend."

"Why?"

"She was just annoying us…" Mckennxia replied. Axel chuckled. He turned up the volume on his new iPod and listened to the nice rock music. Jaxmie teleported in, jumping into Axel's lap, surprising him.

"OOF!" Axel grunted, opening his eyes wide. Well, how would you react if a 122 pound girl just jumped into your lap while you had your eyes closed??

"Awake, I see, Axel." Jaxmie said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yup…" He paused the iPod and smiled. He blanked out for a second and then groaned in annoyance.

"We go to fight Sorvoct in two days…today and tomorrow." He said, putting away his iPod. Jaxmie got off him and went to her bedroom, going to just chill.

"I don't know if we will be able to kill Sorvoct…" Lixciaa said, putting her pencil down. "He is a VERY powerful dragon…I don't even think XEMNAS even tried to get the castle back." Lixciaa explained. Axel chuckled.

"Xemnas spells mansex…" Axel laughed some more.

"Axel, I'm being serious." Lixciaa said. She picked up her drawing and showed Axel.

"…Is that Sorvoct?" Axel asked, holding the paper and looking at the details carefully. Lixciaa nodded.

"I had a feeling I needed to draw him…to show what we are up against."

"Very…detailed…" Axel mumbled, kind of scared…it was a very good picture, and it showed how strong Sorvoct was.

"Thanks…" Lixciaa took the paper back…

"Sorvoct is a very powerful dragon, indeed." Mckennxia budded into the conversation.

"…We will die if we don't destroy him…" Axel said, a little depressed at the thought. He looked over at Roxas; who was listening to his MP3. Axel smacked Roxas' back, making him fall off the couch. Roxas then put away his MP3.

"What the heck, man!?" Roxas shouted, getting back on the couch.

"You need to be involved in this conversation." Axel said. Roxas sighed.

"What were you talking about?" He asked, looking at them all.

"Our fight with Sorvoct…and what would happen." Mckennxia replied. Roxas didn't really have anything to say.

"Um…Do I REALLY have to be in this conversation?" Roxas asked. Mckennxia shook her head no. He looked down and saw Axel's ear head phones hanging out of his pocket, so Roxas grabbed them and gave a yank. Axel's iPod came out, and Roxas wanted to browse what was on it.

"Hey!" Axel protested; Roxas just putting on the ear headphones and listening.

"Well…there isn't much to talk about anymore." Lixciaa said, getting back to drawing. Mckennxia put her book down and thought. Soon enough Roxas broke the silence.

"That is so you, Axel…"

"Hmm?" Axel asked. Roxas chuckled.

"I ran into two songs about sex… "Almost told you that I loved you" by Papa Roach, and "The Bad Touch" by the BloodHound Gang." Roxas explained. Axel laughed as well.

"Yeah…"


	40. WAR!

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER FORTY**

That night, everyone went to bed with out even laying in bed. They just passed out as soon as they got under the covers. Lixciaa's mind wondered in her dream…but then it went into a certain direct mode…

Visions of Sorvoct in the school…attacking kids in the gym…kids running, screaming…

A vision of his plan…his plan to attack the school. He wanted younger hearts…more…fresh life.

They are there…fighting him…

Visions of the date came up. It was 2 days later…

In the morning, Lixciaa jumped out of bed and ran down to the living room where everyone was sitting.

"GUYS!!! Just as we planned! We attack Sorvoct tomorrow…BUT! He will be attacking the school…so we HAVE to go to school tomorrow to catch him!" Lixciaa shouted. Everybody stared at her like she was crazy.

"…What??" Mckennxia asked, putting her book down.

"I had a dream of what is going to happen tomorrow…Sorvoct is going to attack in the gym to get 'fresh' souls" Lixciaa explained. Axel spit the cereal he was eating across the room.

"He wants to kill kids your age!? He is a mad dragon!" Axel shouted, wiping his mouth with his wrist. Roxas…who was sitting across from Axel was now covered in milk and cereal.

"…I am going to go take a shower." Roxas easily said, like he wasn't angry. But everybody knew he was boiling inside.

After a bit, Mckennxia had to go to the bathroom…but Roxas was still in there. She walked to the bathroom door…and she was pretty sure he was dressed. Usually by now he was dressed and was just fixing his hair or something. She prayed and opened the door…

"Oh hey, I thought you had to go to the bathroom?" Axel asked as Mckennxia came back with a blush on her face, and a face full of emotions. She sat next to Axel and laid her head on his shoulder, her face into him so no one could see her.

"Uh…" Axel got nervous…what if Roxas comes out and gets the wrong idea?? Soon enough, Roxas came out, also blushing. He saw Axel and Mckennxia…and IMMEDIATELY got the wrong idea.

"AXEL!!!" Roxas shouted, running up to him. Axel blocked his face.

"I didn't do it! She sat next to me and did this!!" Axel shouted.

The next day, they woke up and got ready for school. They were taking Lixciaa's words…they had a feeling they were going to meet up with Sorvoct today.

Once at school, they were kind of worried. Gym was first…and gym is what Lixciaa explained. They got into their gym uniforms and walked around the gym. Like expected…things got quiet as soon as a black portal formed, a dragon coming out. All the kids were rioting, screaming and running around as Sorvoct slashed and swatted, killing many kids…

"QUICK!!!" Lixciaa ordered, summoning her weapons. Everybody summoned their weapons and ran towards Sorvoct as the kids that survived ran out of the gym and watched through the door windows. Some whispering about this scene…

"_HOLLY CRAP! THAT'S AXEL AND ROXAS! THAT'S THEM!!!!!!!"_

Lixciaa climbed up Sorvoct's tail as the rest distracted him at the head.

"YOU WIMPS THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME ON!?" Sorvoct roared, biting down at them, and throwing magic that burns your skin easily at them. Lixciaa got to the head, and got ready to thrust her weapons into his head, but he flipped his head back, throwing her off.

"ZIXEAWL!!!" Lixciaa cried out, knowing Zixeawl could do something about this. The tiny ferret ran up and transformed into a dragon, immediately slashing into Sorvoct's skull.

"I see you still think you are better!" Sorvoct roared, biting into Zixeawl's chest; throwing him across the gym. Zixeawl was out for a bit…

"Hey Sorvoct, your mother was a lizard!" Axel shouted, trying to get Sorvoct's attention. Once Sorvoct turned to him, Axel shot his flaming chakrams at the 'crown' on Sorvoct's head. Sorvoct roared in pain and then clutched onto Axel tightly with his paw, crushing Axel slowly.

"H-HELP!!!" Axel shouted, surprised he even asked for it. Jaxmie slammed her blade into Sorvoct's other paw, and once Sorvoct went down to look she threw her purple flame bombs into his eye.

"YOU LITTLE BRATS!!!" Sorvoct roared, falling backwards. Zixeawl got up from the bleachers and ran up to the blinded Sorvoct and slammed him into the bleachers, making them collapse on him. Axel was thrown on the ground in the process. To make sure Sorvoct would try not to get up; Mckennxia used her bow and arrow to shoot him through the head. He soon faded under the wood…

"AXEL!!" Many girls ran through the gym doors and towards him. Even some girls ran towards Roxas…

"QUICKLY! WE HAVE TO ET OUT OF HERE!" Axel shouted, making a teleporter for them all. They all escaped before the fan girls got to them. They got back to the mansion and started packing up for the castle. Axel was the first done so he played around on his laptop. Soon enough…he got bored and look up himself on deviantart. He became disgusted at a picture…

"What's wrong, Axel?" Mckennxia asked, looking over his shoulder at the picture. She soon shuddered.

"You…and…ROXAS!?" Mckennxia shouted, quickly sitting next to him to view all this different stuff.

"You and Roxas together would be called AkuRoku…" Mckennxia said, feeling grossed out.

"HEY!! I LIKE GIRLS. NOT GUYS. I DON'T LIKE THE THING IN ROXAS' PANTS, I SWEAR! I LOVE THE THING IN JAXMIE'S PANTS!!!" Axel shouted, slamming his laptop shut. Mckennxia started laughing.


	41. Larxene

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER FOURTY-ONE**

As everybody was finishing packing, Roxas ran down the stairs to where Mckennxia was. He had his hands behind his back.

"I was meaning to give you this…" Roxas said as he pulled his hands out from behind his back. There was a pretty blue rose…

"ROXAS!!!" Mckennxia shouted, pulling him close and hugging him very tightly. Roxas hugged back, and was very happy he remembered the rose…

Soon, they all teleported back to the organization castle…Larxene was already there. They all put their stuff in their rooms and then went to talk to Larxene.

"Why are you here?" Jaxmie asked, standing next to Larxene. Larxene looked at Jaxmie with an ignorant face.

"PUH-LEASE! I knew that lizard was dead…" Larxene said, seeming to be snarling a bit as she talked to Jaxmie. Jaxmie's smile dropped, and she seemed to growl a bit. She did NOT like her attitude…

"Hey Larxene, stop being a witch." Axel said, taking Jaxmie's hand and taking her close to him.

"Hey _hot stuff_, I do not need to listen to any of you. I can be the way I am," Larxene said as she walked by Axel, trailing her finger across his chin in a 'dirty' manner.

"Uhh…" Axel's voice trailed off. Jaxmie was FUMING…

"DON'T. TOUCH. AXEL." Jaxmie raised her voice. Larxene turned around and smirked in an _evil_ way.

"STOP!" Jaxmie shouted. Larxene laughed lightly.

"Make me." Larxene walked up to Axel again and slid her hand on his shoulder easily…

"I warned you." Jaxmie said before she pounced Larxene, pulling her hair and slamming her face into the castle floor. Everybody was laughing…until Larxene flung up, shooting Jaxmie across the room.

"I WILL NOT BE PUSHED DOWN BY A WIMP! I WILL NOT HAVE IT!!" Larxene screamed, teleporting away. Axel was banging his head against the wall. Roxas just walked to his room, Mckennxia following him. They had enough of the screaming.

"…WHAT A BITCH!!" Jaxmie shouted, getting up from the ground. She went up to Axel and pulled him away from the wall.

"Ugh…She isn't the type to talk to…" Axel mumbled, walking to his room.

That night, Jaxmie stared at her ceiling while lying in bed. She was thinking about how Larxene acted around Axel…does Larxene have the hots for Axel? Most likely…

"Witch…" Jaxmie mumbled, turning to her side. She heard her door open…and felt the weight on her bed shift.

"Hey, Jaxmie…" A voice mumbled. It was Axel.

"What's wrong?" Jaxmie asked. Usually he wouldn't just walk into her room in the middle of the night.

"Larxene walked into my room…either she really wants to get laid or she REALLY wants to piss you off." Axel said, wrapping an arm around Jaxmie and pulling her close.

"…It could be both." Jaxmie sighed. Axel chuckled, and then kissed her on the head.

"I want you to know, I did not except her…she got on my bed and tried to get on top of me, but I pushed her away. I love you so much I wouldn't even THINK about cheating." Axel explained. Jaxmie felt much happier.


	42. Broken 'Heart'

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER FOURTY-TWO**

Lixciaa woke up with hazy vision. She had another dream about Tatmx…and he was trying to tell her something…

"W-why…" Lixciaa mumbled, getting up from bed and walking towards the door. She had a massive headache. She walked into the lounge room.

"Hey Lixciaa! You're awake." Jaxmie greeted her.

"Hey…" Lixciaa lowly said, walking over to a couch and sitting down. Axel walking into the lounge room…he seemed to be up to something…

"Axel!" Jaxmie shouted, running up to him and giving him a hug.

"Morning, Jaxmie." Axel replied, returning the hug.

"How did you sleep?" Mckennxia asked, sitting next to Roxas.

"Well…last night Larxene tried to tick Jaxmie off by sleeping with me…but I pushed her away and then went to go spend the night in Jaxmie's room." Axel explained. Roxas chuckled a bit.

"Larxene wants you…" Roxas laughed a bit more. Mckennxia laughed lightly and shook her head.

"Who says I _want_ him??" Larxene interrupted the conversation. She was standing in the door way.

"You tried to _do it_ with him. That's why we think so." Roxas explained, already seeing the rage burn in Jaxmie's eyes.

"No one but Jaxmie is allowed to play with my ding-a-ling." Axel said, holding Jaxmie close. That made Lixciaa giggle a bit.

"Well that looks like it is going to change." Larxene said, putting her hands on her hips. Axel opened a teleporter and pushed her through, closing it as soon as she went through.

"AXEL THANK YOU!!!" Jaxmie shouted, running up behind him and hugging him tightly. Axel smiled and turned around, pulling a bag out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Jaxmie asked, pulling away from him.

"Look." Axel said, opening the bag. There were many jewels, and there was a big one, and it was red…the color of love.

"Is…this…for me?" Jaxmie asked, taking a hold of the bag. Axel nodded.

"I love you," Axel said, before he was attacked by a pouncing Jaxmie. Mckennxia and Roxas watched as Axel fell to the floor.

"I LOVE YOU AXEL." Jaxmie said with a loud voice. Axel chuckled lightly as he sat up with her clinging to him. Lixciaa was in the background…upset. She had no one to love anymore…

"Wait…you are not doing this to get me in bed, are you?" Jaxmie asked.

"NO!! God, why does everyone think that!?" Axel said, a bit upset. Jaxmie giggled a bit and then hugged him.

"I'm sorry." Jaxmie said, pulling away.

"It is okay…" Axel said, getting up even with her clinging to his waist.

"Hey, Axel! I am you're buddy…can I have a gem?" Mckennxia asked, pouting just a tad.

"Give me a hug and I will give you a nice blue one." Axel said, reaching into the bag Jaxmie was holding and pulling out a midnight-blue crystal. Mckennxia smiled slightly; getting up to hug him. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him…also giving Jaxmie a hug because she was clinging to Axel.

"Here you go." Axel said, handing her the gem. She smiled widely and ran back to the couch, sitting next to Roxas again.

"Wow…he didn't put a paper on your back that says 'kick me' or anything!" Roxas said, a bit surprised.

"Hey, I am not THAT much of a douchebag." Axel chuckled. Zixeawl appeared in the door way…just as cute as any ferret can be. He ran up to Lixciaa and crawled onto her shoulder.

"Hey Zixeawl…you love me, don't you?" Lixciaa snuggled her tiny ferret friend. "Tatmx never really loved me…he made me feel like crap after awhile…" Lixciaa whispered, a tear going down her cheek. Zixeawl licked her cheek, hoping she would stop crying…but soon, she just got up and ran out of the room with Zixeawl on her shoulder, leaving the rest confused.

"I don't think she is okay…" Axel said, pulling Jaxmie off of him.

"I will go talk to her…" Mckennxia said, walking down the hall where Lixciaa ran out. Jaxmie followed her.

Lixciaa sat in her room and was tearing greatly…she felt kind of alone. Zixeawl sat on her lap.

"Everyone is content with their loves…but I am so alone…" Lixciaa cried more. Mckennxia and Jaxmie walked into her room and shut the door.

"Lixciaa…what is wrong?" Jaxmie asked, sitting next to her. Mckennxia sat on the other side.

"Tatmx is gone because I killed him…and he didn't love me…I am so alone, when both of you are so happy with the guys you are with." Lixciaa explained through sobs. Jaxmie and Mckennxia hugged her.

"It's okay…you will find a guy…and you will love him…and he will love you." Mckennxia said, trying to cheer her up. Lixciaa still cried.

"Tatmx made me feel like nothing…like a piece of dirt." Lixciaa said, wiping her tears. Jaxmie felt a little upset now…Tatmx was a real sick guy…

"Come on…you are okay…" Mckennxia said. Axel teleported in the room.

"Hey! Demyx just came back! Come on, let's go talk to him." Axel said before he teleported back out.

"YAY more people coming back! I hope this one isn't like Larxene…" Jaxmie said, making a portal for them. They all ended up in the lounge room again.

"DEMYX!" Jaxmie shouted, walking up to him. She was preparing to be mean…

"Hi!" Demyx said happily. Jaxmie smiled. He was nice!

"Hello, Demyx." Mckennxia said, waving. Lixciaa stopped crying…

"Hiya…Demyx." Lixciaa said, sniffling lightly. Demyx looked at her.

"Are you okay? Do you need a hug?" Demyx asked, putting his arms out. Lixciaa sniffled again and nodded. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him…

"AWWW." Axel's voice was heard in the background. Lixciaa felt a constant stinging in the back of her head while she was hugging Demyx…like Tatmx was trying to tell her something…

"There? Do you feel any better?" Demyx asked, his voice like he cared.

"Much," Lixciaa replied, walking past them and walked up to Axel. She gave him a glare…

"What? What if I wanted to give you a hug!? Do I not matter!?" Axel asked, flinging his arms out. Lixciaa giggled lightly and hugged him too.

"Yay." Axel whispered, trying to get Lixciaa to laugh again. She did.

"HEY! …You forgot to include us." Jaxmie said, dragging Mckennxia along as they all went to hug Axel.


	43. Miserable

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER FOURTY-THREE**

A couple days passed, and no other organization members appeared. They also noticed that Mckennxia was not really hanging around…not even near Roxas. It seemed like she didn't care anymore…

"What is up with her??? She isn't hanging out with ANYONE…" Lixciaa explained, putting her head on her hand to rest on as Mckennxia just walked right past them.

"Yeah…" Jaxmie said, scratching her head. She looked over at Roxas…who looked really upset.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Axel asked, sitting next to the blond boy. Roxas looked at him.

"I tried to talk to Mckennxia today…she just walked away…" Roxas said, feeling if he had a heart, it would be broken.

"Wow…" Axel said, standing up. "I am going to go see what is up with her."

Mckennxia sat on her bed, reading a book. She wasn't even thinking about her friends…she was just lost in the story. Axel walked in and shut the door.

"Mckennxia…" Axel mumbled, sitting next to her. She lifted her head up from the book.

"What!?" Mckennxia asked rudely. She hated when people interrupted her from her reading.

"You know how we feel…?" Axel asked, taking the book away. Mckennxia punched him in the shoulder.

"GIVE MY BOOK BACK." Mckennxia demanded. Axel pinned her down; him on top.

"LISTEN TO ME! YOU ARE HURTING YOUR FRIENDS AND BOYFRIEND." Axel said in a strong voice, holding her down as she kicked around.

"AXEL GET OFF ME! I DON'T LIKE THIS POSITION!!!" Mckennxia shouted, trying to kick him off. She was failing.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW ROXAS FEELS! HE ONCE TOLD ME HE WOULD DO ANYTHING IN THE WORLD FOR YOU…**FOR YOU!!!**" Axel shouted, gripping harder on her arms.

"GET OFF ME!!!"

"TELL ME WHY YOU ARE IGNORING US!!"

"I DON'T KNOW!!" Mckennxia shouted, turning her head and biting his arm. Axel winced, but then just pushed his weight down on her.

"YOU DO KNOW WHY!!!"

"I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Mckennxia shouted, thrashing around under Axel's weight. He was so close to her she could feel his warm breath on her face. TOO CLOSE.

"Axel get off!!!"

"Tell me why you are ignoring us!"

"…I just don't know…" Mckennxia's voice got lower. Axel did not let up.

"I can understand moving on with friends…but…why do you treat Roxas like that? He loves you with all his soul…and probably all his heart if he had one….and you just…push him away in a way." Axel said, not moving his position.

"…I feel terrible now…" Mckennxia said. She noticed how _close_ Axel was…she was feeling things on him she really wishes she didn't feel. She NEVER had Axel this close before…

"Hey…Can you please get off?" Mckennxia asked, wanting the pressing of his body on hers to stop.

"Sure…as long as you promise to talk to Lixciaa, Jaxmie…and Roxas. PLEASE talk to Roxas. I can't stand seeing him down like that, he looks emo." Axel explained. Mckennxia nodded. Axel got off, and Mckennxia sighed in relief. Axel made a teleporter for them, and they teleported to the lounge…where Lixciaa, Jaxmie and Roxas were waiting.

"…Mckennxia!" Jaxmie said as she saw them enter the room through the portal.

"She has something to say." Axel said, lightly pushing Mckennxia on the back to make her step forward.

"…I am sorry. I have no idea why I was ignoring you…" Mckennxia walked up to the depressed Roxas and sat next to him. She turned his head and kissed him…but he still seemed sad.

"…I just wish you didn't do that. I love you so much…and you were avoiding me." Roxas mumbled, looking at her.

"Roxas…please…" Mckennxia said sadly before Roxas embraced her.

"…Can we talk in your room? I don't want to talk with them watching." Roxas asked. Mckennxia nodded as they teleported away.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?" Mckennxia asked as they sat on her bed.

"I made something for you a bit ago…" Roxas said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He opened it and it held a necklace with the same midnight blue crystal Axel gave her.

"Roxas…you made this? Is that why I couldn't find the crystal later that day?" Mckennxia asked, taking the box.

"Yeah…I made that by hand…and it was hard as hell, I have to hand you that." Roxas chuckled a bit. Mckennxia stared at it and then back up at him.

"This is better than any gift anyone could give me! It's beautiful!!" Mckennxia pulled it out of the box …and then hugged Roxas ever so tightly.

"Thank you SO MUCH."

"Don't thank me…I only did it to make you happy." Roxas said…still a bit upset from earlier.

"…You have no idea how much I love you right now." Mckennxia said, putting the necklace back into the case. She kissed him hard on the lips, and wrapped her arms around him.


	44. Axel is NOT a rapist

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER FOURTY-FOUR**

Roxas and Mckennxia soon came out of her bedroom and back into the lounge room. Roxas sat next to Axel and Mckennxia sat next to Lixciaa and Jaxmie.

"You are sitting next to a person who rapes little girls…" Mckennxia giggled. Roxas was confused, and Axel got offended.

"I DO NOT RAPE PEOPLE!!!" Axel shouted, standing up. Mckennxia stood up as well.

"Then what did you do to me earlier??" Mckennxia shouted back. Jaxmie and Roxas stood up.

"WHAT!?" They both shouted.

"DID WE STRIP AT ALL? NO!" Axel responded to Mckennxia.

"YOUR HIPS WERE DOWN ON MINE. THAT IS LIKE…SEXUAL CONTACT RIGHT THERE!"

"I WASN'T HUMPING YOU AT ALL!!!"

"YOU WERE FORCEFULL!"

"I WAS TRYING TO GET ANSWERS OUT OF YOU!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Jaxmie shouted, trying to be louder than both of them.

"AXEL I WILL RIP YOUR NUTS OFF IF YOU HURT HER!!!" Roxas growled.

"I DIDN'T RAPE HER!!!" Axel shouted at Roxas before going back to Mckennxia.

"You are SO a rapist!" Mckennxia shouted. Axel's face turned into an evil smile.

"You want to know rape? I will show you rape!" Axel said before chasing Mckennxia out of the room. He wasn't planning on really hurting her…just scaring her.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED…AHH!" Mckennxia screamed as Axel caught her, lifting her off the ground. Jaxmie and Roxas both ran up to Axel and BOTH kicked him in his 'two buddies' in between his legs. He immediately dropped Mckennxia and fell to the floor.

"Sorry Axel, but I don't want you doing that!" Jaxmie said. Axel had tears in his eyes.

"I wasn't even going to really DO IT!!" Axel whimpered in pain. "Jaxmie, I don't think Axel JR made it…or any other children…" Axel mumbled, his hands in between his legs.

"You can't be so sure…" Jaxmie said, knowing he was saying that to make her feel bad. Roxas sat on the couch next to Mckennxia, holding her hand.

"Ugh…I'm going to go sit in my room…" Axel mumbled. He got up and opened a portal.

"HEY! I want to make it up to you by going in your room with you…hehehe…" Jaxmie giggled as she went through the portal with him. Demyx teleported in soon after.

"Hello!" Demyx greeted them. He sat next to Lixciaa…and Lixciaa blushed.

"I see you are smiling! And your face is red!" Demyx said, lightly pushing Lixciaa on the shoulder.

"Heh…yeah." Lixciaa responded. Jaxmie and Mckennxia silently made an 'awww' noise.

"Have you guys met Larxene yet? She is a real witch. I tried to say hi to her this morning and she slapped me and walked away!" Demyx said, rubbing his face.

"Wow…" Jaxmie said, giggling lightly. Demyx summoned his sitar and started to play with the strings. Lixciaa watched.

"You play an instrument?" Lixciaa asked; interested.

"Yup." Demyx replied. Lixciaa smiled.


	45. Kissed WHO?

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER FOURTY-FIVE**

That night, they all went into their own rooms…no spending the night in anybody else's room.

In the middle of the night…Axel was STARVING…he got up from bed and walked out of his room. He started to walk to the kitchen.

Mckennxia yawned and stretched as she woke up in the night. She was blanked for a second, but then realized her throat was dry. She needed a drink…She walked out of her room and started to head for the kitchen…

Axel saw a shadow walking towards him…it was all dark and no lights. He could SWEAR it was Jaxmie…

"Hey…" Axel said, his voice in a way…sounded like Roxas. Mckennxia was half asleep…all she knew was that she heard Roxas.

"Hey…what are you doing up?" Mckennxia asked, weirdly…sounding like Jaxmie. All of a sudden, Axel leaned down and KISSED her. Mckennxia thought it was Roxas…and kissed back. It was only when did they pull away and lick their lips…and a fear going over them…

"YOU'RE NOT JAXMIE!"

"YOU'RE NOT ROXAS!" They both cried out before screaming; knowing EXACTLY who they just kissed…

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Lixciaa woke up, shouting. She walked out of her room only to see a shadow run towards her and run right into her; both falling.

"OMG. OMG. OMG." Axel was saying under his breath, lifting himself off of Lixciaa before running off again.

"…Okaaay…" Lixciaa mumbled, getting up from the floor. She looked down the hall and saw a shadow…

"OKAY DON'T TUMBLE OVER ME!" Lixciaa braced herself, only to find out it was Mckennxia.

"Kissed I Axel!" Mckennxia stuttered. Lixciaa raised an eye brow.

"…What?"

"Axel…lips…touched…mine…" Mckennxia was blushing in the darkness. She passed Lixciaa and went into her room. Lixciaa understood…

In the morning, Axel and Mckennxia were the first ones away. They didn't sleep well after that…Soon the rest woke up and walked into the lounge room with them. Axel and Mckennxia were sitting next to each other blushing, and Roxas and Jaxmie were very confused.

"What's wrong??" Jaxmie asked, sitting next to Axel. Lixciaa lightly hit Jaxmie on the elbow, trying to tell her something. She kept doing that until she just pulled Jaxmie away from the group to talk to her in private.

"WHAT!?" Jaxmie shouted, tired of being hit.

"Axel and Mckennxia kissed last night!!!" Lixciaa yelled in a whisper. Jaxmie's eyes filled with anger.

"They WHA-!?" Jaxmie was cut off when Lixciaa covered her mouth with her hand…

"SHH!" Lixciaa whispered through her gritted teeth. She let go soon enough…but she shouldn't have…

"AXEL! MCKENNXIA!!!!" Jaxmie screamed, running back to the group. Axel and Mckennxia knew what she was yelling about…

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I THOUGHT SHE WAS YOU!" Axel started bursting into tears. Jaxmie glared at him…her love for him was certainly gone…for now. She teleported back to her room. Axel was _crying_…feeling alone. Roxas was just a tad bit confused.

"…What…?" Roxas asked, looking at Mckennxia. Lixciaa knew she would have to break the ice…

"Roxas…Mckennxia and Axel kissed last night…" Lixciaa said lowly. Roxas was furious.

"They…WHAT!?" Roxas teleported to _his_ room. Mckennxia looked at Lixciaa with anger.

"YOU…YOU…WITCH!!!" Mckennxia shouted, making Lixciaa just teleport away. Mckennxia was alone with a crying Axel.

"This is your entire fault…" Mckennxia said, looking down on him. He was sprawled out on the floor; tears flowing from his eyes.

"MY FAULT!? You kissed back! You could have at least pushed me away!"

"HEY! I thought you were Roxas!!"

"I am not getting any love from Jaxmie all because of ME!? It is not all my fault!" Axel shouted. "IT ISN'T MY FAULT YOU DON'T TASTE LIKE JAXMIE!" Axel randomly shouted.

"…What? That wasn't even what we were talking about!!" Mckennxia growled. Demyx walked in.

"IT IS BOTH OF YOUR FAULTS!" Demyx shouted.

"Do you even know what we are talking about??" Mckennxia asked.

"Nope." And with that, Demyx teleported away.

"…" Mckennxia was silent.

"…I am going to go beg forgiveness from Jaxmie." Axel mumbled, teleporting to Jaxmie's room.

Jaxmie looked over as a black portal appeared in her room. Axel walked out.

"Hey…Jaxmie…" Axel said, stopping when he noticed Jaxmie was crying.

"Axel…go away…" Jaxmie sobbed. Axel walked closer and sat on her bed right next to her.

"Jaxmie…I am SO EVER SO VERY sorry about that. It was dark, and I SERIOUSLY thought it was you!!" Axel pleaded. Jaxmie looked at him.

"Douche bag…" She whispered, turning away from him. Axel immediately felt hurt.

"Jaxmie, PLEASE!!!" Axel's voice was shaky, trying to fight back his own tears. Jaxmie turned her head just a bit to look at him. She sniffled and turned her head again.

"Axel…How should I trust you?" Jaxmie whimpered. Axel thought for a second.

"MCKENNXIA! She can tell you!" Axel said. Jaxmie nodded.

They teleported into Mckennxia's room, knowing she was there.

"…What do you want?" Mckennxia asked, noticing them staring at her.

"Tell her I didn't mean to kiss you," Axel said, pouting. "I want her love back."

"Okay, Jaxmie, He SERIOUSLY didn't mean to kiss me. I thought he was Roxas and he thought I was you. Please forgive him." Mckennxia said, going back to her reading.

"Okay Axel, I forgive you." Jaxmie said, turning to him. Before she knew it, Axel had lifted her off her feet.

"YAY!!!" Axel shouted, still holding her as they teleported out of Mckennxia's room.


	46. TORTURE!

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER FOURTY-SIX**

Mckennxia soon finished her reading and wanted to go apologize to Roxas. She put her book down and teleported to his room.

Roxas saw a portal show up in his room…Mckennxia walking in.

"…Why did you kiss Axel?" Roxas asked, not even crying. He was very torn inside…but he was SO torn he couldn't cry.

"I didn't mean to…it was in the middle of the night, I SWEAR I thought he was you…and HE kissed ME, not me leaning to him." Mckennxia explained.

"Now I sound like Axel?? I don't jack myself off to a picture of Jaxmie!!!" Roxas shouted, turning over on his bed. Mckennxia giggled lightly and then walked to him.

"Roxas, you know I would never do such a thing."

"I know…just the knowledge that it happened…"

"Roxas…please. You know I love you…" Mckennxia said. Right after she said it, Roxas turned over and kissed her.

"I knew you would forgive me!" Mckennxia said after they pulled away.

"Well I believe you…unlike Axel. I bet he really had to beg Jaxmie for forgiveness." Roxas chuckled.

Later that day, Axel was sitting in his room as everyone else was in the lounge room. They believe he was sleeping…

"Okay…I have a HILARIOUS idea!" Jaxmie said, pulling out duck tape. Lixciaa and Mckennxia looked confused…

"Let's duck tape Axel!!!" Jaxmie seemed hyper…like she recently had TONS of sugar.

_Flash back… _

_Jaxmie sat in her room with a bag of sugar…she ate to her hearts content…_

"…Really, Jaxmie? You want to duck tape your boyfriend while he is sleeping?" Mckennxia asked.

"HECK YEAHHHH!" Jaxmie shouted, flailing the chrome duck tape in the air.

"…SWEET!" Lixciaa shouted, jumping up from the couch. "LET'S DO IT!"

They quietly walked into Axel's room, trying their best to keep quiet. Jaxmie quietly stretched out the duck tape and ripped it off…first rolling it over his arms. Once his arms were stuck together, they went down to his legs. Good thing his boots were already off. They stuck his feet together, and then to be extra cruel…they strapped some duck tape over his pelvis so if he got any good ideas…it would be painful for him. They nudged him awake.

"What the- WHAT?" Axel felt the tape on him and tried to move. Nothing budged.

"And now the finishing touch…" Mckennxia said as she put duck tape over his mouth. Axel's eyes widened…knowing this is just going to turn into something awful.

"MMMMMNNN!!!" Axel tried to yell…but his shout was blocked out by the tape. Mckennxia and Lixciaa left the room and Jaxmie just stayed a giggled at Axel.

"NNMMM! MMN!" Axel growled. Jaxmie got a brilliant idea…

"Hey Axel…" Jaxmie tried not to laugh as she lifted up her shirt. Axel liked where this was going…until he felt the tape on his groin.

"…MM!" Axel groaned, not wanting this to be happening now. The tape was painful!!!

"You like?"

"MN!"

"Heh…I feel a bit nice today…" Jaxmie giggled as she ripped the tape off of Axel's mouth.

"OUCH!!! Jaxmie don't do this to me!!!" Axel begged, twisting in the tape.

"I am so evil…" Jaxmie said to herself, laughing a bit. She lifted up her shirt again JUST to torture Axel.

"NO! NOOO! TAPE HURTS CROTCH!"

"This is hilarious!"

"MAKE IT STOP! Please! I can't believe I am saying this, but get Roxas to strip or something, I won't be aroused anymore!!!"

"Nah…I am just going to leave you here." Jaxmie smiled evilly. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "This is what you get for kissing Mckennxia." And with that, she left the room.

Later, Roxas walked past Axel's room. He noticed Axel hasn't been out all day…so he walked in.

"…AXEL!?" Roxas shouted, running up to the tied up red head.

"DEAR GOD ROXAS HELP ME!"

"…What happened!?"

"Jaxmie did this to me!"

"…I don't want to know." Then a little light bulb went off in Roxas' head.

"…Why are you looking at me like that?" Axel asked as Roxas pulled out a marker.

"THIS WILL SURELY MAKE ME HAPPY!" Roxas said as he started to write on Axel's head.

When Roxas was done…Axel's forehead read, "PENIS."

"WHAT DID YOU WRITE ON ME???" Axel panicked. Roxas was just laughing on the floor.

"GIVE ME THAT DAMN MIRROR!" Axel shouted, pointing a tied finger at a small mirror. Roxas picked it up while laughing and handed it to him.

"…PENIS!?"

"I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! IT WAS THERE!"

"You…UGH never mind…" Axel said through gritted teeth.

"This SO makes my day!" Roxas laughed as he walked out of the room. Axel was really ticked…and he NEEDED to get the writing off his head. He hopped off his bed and rolled to the door. He inched himself up until he was standing, and used his fingers to open the door. Once the door was open, he started to role down the hall way. Larxene walked out of her room and saw Axel rolling by…

"Axel?" Larxene asked, raising an eye brow as he rolled past her.

"What?" Axel stopped.

"What is with the rolling?"

"…Jaxmie." And with that, he rolled down the hall way some more.

About an hour passed when Axel finally made it to the lounge. He was REALLY ticked…

"…Axel made it out of his room…" Jaxmie mumbled. Roxas was laughing so hard he was nearly about to wet himself.

"DON'T READ MY FOREHEAD!" Axel cried out, not wanting to be laughed at.

"Pe…nis…HAHA PENIS!" Jaxmie started laughing. Roxas finally lost it and had to leave the room before he actually did wet himself.

"…Can someone PLEASE be nice enough to get rid of this?" Axel asked, wanting the writing to go away!!

"Sure, buddy." Lixciaa said, walking to the kitchen and bringing back a rag and small bucket. First, she took off the duck tape.

"SWEET!!! I AM FREE! YOU SEE THAT, JAXMIE? I'M FREE!" Little chibi Axel danced around his head.

"You want me to do this or you?" Lixciaa asked, holding up the rag.

"…Make Jaxmie do it!" Axel said, pointing to her. Jaxmie sighed.

"I guess I have to."

"Good girl." Axel said.

"…You want to say that again?" Jaxmie said, looking at him with the glare that makes blood run cold.

"Okay, next time we are alone together I will put the collar around _my_ neck." Axel chuckled lightly. Mckennxia looked at him with a face that says, 'You know you don't want to.'

"Okay Axel, it would be wise to do this somewhere where people won't laugh at you." Jaxmie said as she opened a portal to his room.

"Who did this…?" Jaxmie asked, confused at the hand writing.

"It was Roxas."

"Hmm…that is probably why I didn't recognize it." Jaxmie says, finishing up the scrubbing. Once she was done, she opened a portal and through the rag and bucket through, then closing it.

"I got to see something of you that I wanted to see…BUT IT WAS PAINFUL!" Axel said, remembering the pain.

"Sorry…I just HAD to do it."

"Just like how Roxas HAD to write penis on my forehead!" Axel said, rubbing his a little-bright-red forehead.

"That was just priceless!" Jaxmie said, laughing a bit.


	47. WTF?

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER FOURTY-SEVEN**

"Heh…hahahaha…" Mckennxia was laughing to herself. Lixciaa looked at her.

"What?"

"Just the fact that we are SO mean to Axel." Mckennxia giggled. Roxas teleported in.

"Okay, Axel is gone, right?" Roxas was still laughing a bit from earlier.

"He is in his room with Jaxmie." Lixciaa replied. Demyx walked in holding a box.

"Hey, guys! I found out organization jackets! It seems that the dragon put them in a box in storage." Demyx explained, putting the box on the arm of the couch. They got up and looked through the box for their own jackets. Once found, they took Jaxmie's and Axel's back to them.

"It feels good to be back in the organization jacket," Mckennxia said. "They're comfy."

"Yeah." Lixciaa replied, sitting on the couch. Demyx sat next to her.

"Hey, Lixciaa, is it?" Demyx asked, hoping he got her name right.

"Y-yeah…" Lixciaa blushed. Demyx noticed this and blushed as well.

"Axel...do you mind if I change in your room?" Jaxmie asked, knowing if he watched he would be tortured.

"Nope I-I don't mind." Axel stuttered a bit and watched her.

"…What is with the watching?" Jaxmie asked, not even caring if he saw or not.

"…I can't watch?" Axel asked, still staring at her. Jaxmie laughed lightly and started to dress.

"…" Axel watched contently…and then realized he should dress too. He quickly got from his street cloths to the organization jacket…and then groaned in disappointment when he realized Jaxmie was done dressing.

"What??" Jaxmie asked. She laughed again…until Axel pounced her.

"This is for taping me!" Axel said before tickling her. Jaxmie started to giggle and laugh uncontrollably.

"Axel…p-please don't!!" Jaxmie laughed and laughed. Axel just tickled her sides and her stomach.

"Please stop!" Jaxmie giggled and begged. It only made Axel chuckle and tickle her more.

"I have to have payback, Jaxmie." Axel said, smiling. Jaxmie's face was starting to turn red from laughing. It was starting to hurt, and she was thinking of ways o make him stop. She moved her hips up, rubbing against his. He gasped and his eyes clouded over with a tad bit of lust. Jaxmie used the time on when he stopped tickling her for a second to get away.

"…HEY! You just turned me on just to escape!" Axel shouted, getting up from the floor.

"I am just mean like that." Jaxmie said, smiling. Axel smiled evilly and pounced her again, but this time, he assaulted her with kisses.

"So…" Mckennxia tried to break the awkward silence. They heard Jaxmie's moan from down the hall…

"…NOO!" Roxas shouted, feeling just a tad bit disturbed. Mckennxia laughed a bit at Roxas' outburst…but then went quiet.

"Don't worry Roxas, my senses are not tingling." Mckennxia giggled.

"…You know when they are about to get it on? Doesn't that bother you?" Roxas asked. Mckennxia was quiet for a second.

"MY SENSES ARE TINGLING!!!" Mckennxia shouted, running towards Axel's room. She ran in and saw Axel just about to take off his boxers.

"Axel what are you doing!?" Mckennxia asked. Axel looked at Jaxmie and then at Mckennxia.

"…I was tanning."

"YOU'RE IN YOUR ROOM!!!" Mckennxia shouted. "AND YOU HAVE A FREAKING BONER!!!"

"NO ONE ASKED YOU TO BARGE IN!!"

"Weee fighting!!" Jaxmie shouted. Axel quickly put on his pants and jacket…and then just ran out of his room before Mckennxia could hit him.

"Axel?" Lixciaa asked as Axel ran into the lounge room…Mckennxia after him.

"NO! NO, AXEL! YOU WEREN'T EVEN USING PROTECTION!!!" Mckennxia reached him and started to punch his shoulder.

"I was too!"

"WHAT? Where??" Mckennxia ran back into his room.

"DAMN IT!" Axel shouted. Mckennxia came back out holding a box.

"WHY??? WHY!? WHEN DID YOU EVEN BY THESE? AND WHY, WHEN YOU KNOW I WILL ALWAYS STOP YOU??" Mckennxia through the box at him.

"WHY CAN'T THERE BE ANY WHISPERING ANYMORE??" Axel shouted, quickly picking up the box and putting it into his jacket so no one would see.

"Tell me why!"

"Can't be too careful!!" Axel said before he teleported away. Roxas and Lixciaa were just a tad bit confused.

"Why did that conversation give me the naughty feeling?" Roxas asked, looking at Mckennxia.

"I told you, my senses. I am just happy that the box he had wasn't opened…as in he didn't use any…as in he didn't try anything yet."

"…Or he just did it without them." Roxas said.

"ROXAS DON'T SAY THAT! Knock on wood!!!" Mckennxia said, pushing on him lightly.

"I'm just saying. It could be possible…"

"Oh god…if so…JAXMIE COULD BE PREGNANT WITH AXEL JR!!!" Mckennxia shouted as Jaxmie entered the lounge.

"No…we didn't do it. You stopped us before we could." Jaxmie said, a tad bit angry…

"I'm like…not in this!!" Demyx spoke up. Lixciaa laughed.

"Don't worry; I am pretty much not in it too."

Later that day, Demyx and Lixciaa were left alone in the lounge.

"Hey Lixciaa…" Demyx whispered. He was blushing.

"Yeah?" Lixciaa looked at him.

"I was wondering…would you want to be my girlfriend?" Demyx asked. Over the short time he knew her, he has grown a liking.

"…Sure!" Lixciaa agreed. She liked him too…but there was that constant digging at her head again…


	48. Lix and Dem

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER FOURTY-EIGHT**

Lixciaa was excited. She got a boyfriend! No more aloneness! She ran out of the lounge and ran into Axel's room, where Jaxmie and Axel were just being lazy.

"JAXMIE! DEMYX ASKED ME TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM!!" Lixciaa bounced around. Jaxmie smiled.

"FINALLY! You have a boyfriend again!!!"

"…YAY?" Axel wanted to be involved.

"This is sweet!!!" Lixciaa said, so happy. Axel got up.

"I am going to let you girls talk…by taking a shower." Axel teleported away, leaving Lixciaa and Jaxmie in his room. They at on his bed ad talked.

"So, how did he ask you??" Jaxmie asked.

"He and I were alone in the lounge…and he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend…I said yeah…of course." Lixciaa explained. Jaxmie smiled.

"Wow…he waited until you guys were alone!" Jaxmie said, feeling happy for Lixciaa. Mckennxia walked in.

"I heard you talking…something about Demyx and you?" Mckennxia asked as she sat next to Lixciaa.

"Yeah, Demyx asked me to be his girlfriend!" Lixciaa smiled. Mckennxia's eyes widened.

"That's awesome!!!" Mckennxia responded. Roxas then walked in…

"Something about relationships??" Roxas asked, sitting next to Mckennxia.

"Demyx and Lixciaa are a couple now!" Mckennxia told Roxas. Roxas smiled.

"I'm happy for you, Lixciaa." Roxas said. Larxene even walked in…

"Ugh…Axel has a bunch of kids in his room…he is such a rapist." Larxene said. Lixciaa laughed a bit.

"He went to take a shower…" Lixciaa said.

"So he can smell good when he rapes you." Larxene retorted. Jaxmie quickly grabbed a rootbeer can from under Axel's bed, chugged it down, crushed it, and then through it at Larxene's head. Everybody started to giggle.

"GRAH I WILL KILL YOU!" Larxene charged at Jaxmie…until Axel opened the door.

"Larxene! Stop scaring little kids with your face and get out of my room!" Axel demanded. His hair was straight and wet.

"Man, you came in before I could rip off your girlfriend's head." Larxene said before she left the room, slamming the door shut.

"AXEL! YOUR HAIR IS STRIGHT! LET ME PLAY WITH IT!!" Jaxmie shouted, opening her legs so he could sit on the floor in front of her so she could play with his hair.

"Okay." Axel didn't mind. He sat in front of Jaxmie and she went away at playing with his hair.

"Heh…that is funny…" Roxas started chuckling.

"What?" Axel asked.

"Your hair…it's straight…" Roxas laughed some more.

"Hey, you get in the shower! Your hair would fall straight too!"

"Hot," Mckennxia accidentally let that slip out…before slamming her hand over her mouth. She was blushing. Axel started snickering.

"I know mine does…but I get it spiked again before I leave the bathroom." Roxas said.

"I do too…but I just wanted to know Jaxmie's reaction." Axel said before letting Jaxmie just play with his hair. Roxas looked over at the blushing Mckennxia.

"So, you think me in the shower is hot, huh?" Roxas asked before laughing just a bit.

"Maybe," Mckennxia blushed some more before turning her head. Roxas smiled.

"Okay Jaxmie, I want to go spike my hair now…" Axel said, getting up.

"Awww. Ruin my fun." Jaxmie smiled. Axel chuckled before leaving the room. Mckennxia finally turned to look at Roxas.

"Hehe…you think I am hot." Roxas smiled.

"Well yeah…of course I do…" Mckennxia replied.

"BLARGH! C'mon Jaxmie, let's go hang with Demyx." Lixciaa said as she made a portal and teleported away with Jaxmie.

Axel came back in his room to find Mckennxia and Roxas kissing.

"HEY! Not on my bed!!" Axel shouted before running over to them.

"You and Jaxmie are allowed to kiss on your bed but Roxas and I aren't?" Mckennxia asked. Axel brushed off his bed.

"Precisely." Axel replied. Mckennxia just shook her head.

"You are so weird."

"You know you love me."

"Pah, you wish."

"Aww, no love for the fire?"

"Haha, Axel you are such a freak." Mckennxia laughed before she grabbed Roxas hand a teleported away.


	49. Getting to know more of Demmy

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER FOURTY-NINE**

"So, Demyx…what made you ask Lixciaa to go out?" Jaxmie asked. Demyx hugged Lixciaa close.

"I wuv her." Demyx replied cutely.

"Well yeah…" Jaxmie scratched the back of her head. Suddenly, a black portal appeared in the lounge room with them. A man with pink hair walked in. Marluxia.

"Marluxia? You're back??" Demyx asked, turning to the absolutely fabulous male.

"Yes…I am back. Got a problem?" Marluxia said as he walked passed them and out of the lounge.

"…Ass…" Lixciaa mumbled. Jaxmie snickered.

"Yeah…he is a real meanie." Demyx said, yawning a bit. "I'm tired."

"Me too." Lixciaa said, rubbing her eyes. It was almost bed time…

"Yo," Axel's voice entered the room as he teleported in.

"I'M TIRED." Jaxmie said loudly as she walked over to Axel and leaned against him.

"Awww." Axel picked her up bridal style and sat on the couch with her on his lap. Lixciaa yawned and leaned her head on Demyx's shoulder. Demyx blushed lightly and smiled.

About an hour passed before anyone decided to do anything.

"Jaxmie, get off me…I have to use the bathroom…" Axel mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Jaxmie didn't move…and he noticed she was asleep.

"That is kind of cute," Demyx mumbled, a tad bit half asleep himself. Axel slowly got up and gently put Jaxmie down on the couch. He teleported away to the bathroom before Roxas and Mckennxia teleported into the lounge.

"Hey Demyx…and is Lixciaa asleep?"

"Hi and yes," Demyx answered.

"Well we only came out to say good night." Mckennxia said, opening another portal. "So make sure to tell Axel we said good night."

"I will." Demyx said as they teleported away. Soon enough, Axel came back.

"How was your tinkle?" Demyx asked, chuckling lightly. Axel picked up Jaxmie and placed her on his lap again as he sat down.

"Awkward…my cat Ziggy and Zixeawl were in there watching me…" Axel said before smiling at the thought of being stalked by animals. Jaxmie mumbled in her sleep before moving and bit and gripping Axel's groin lightly…making Axel squeak in a non-manly fashion. Demyx tried the best he could not to laugh out loud, waking his girlfriend next to him.

"What was that, Axel? The big bad Flurry of the Dancing Flames squeaked?" Demyx joked around.

"Hey, you would squeak too if Lixciaa grabbed _your sword_." Axel emphasized the word _sword_ so Demyx would get the point.

"Hmm…touché." Demyx answered. They sat there in silence until Axel couldn't take what Jaxmie was doing to him anymore.

"Hey…I am going to go to bed…" Axel said, picking up Jaxmie as he stood up.

"And taking Jaxmie into your bedroom with you? Yeah, what a _sleep_." Demyx smiled.

"She is asleep…"

"And you want to do what you want with her." Demyx said. Axel didn't reply as he teleported away, leaving just Lixciaa and Demyx in the lounge.

"I guess I will take you to your room." Demyx whispered as he stood up, holding the sleeping Lixciaa. He made his way down the hall and into Lixciaa's room. He got into her room and made his way to her bed. He opened up the covers, put her on her bed, and then covered her up. She opened her eyes slightly, looking up at him.

"Demyx…" She mumbled before grabbed his head and bringing it down to hers…and kissed him. Demyx blushed madly…and then kissed back. She let go of him and then turned over, too tired to say anything else. Demyx was happy…and Lixciaa was happy too. He left her room…and went for his own.


	50. The strange ferret

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER FIFTY **

Demyx hummed as he walked down the halls to the lounge room. It was morning; he and Roxas were the only ones awake. He reached the lounge room, and saw that Roxas was already sitting there.

"Morning." Demyx greeted Roxas as he sat on the couch with him.

"Morning," Roxas replied. Demyx pulled out his sitar and started playing with it. He plucked the strings a bit, but muffled them so they didn't wake anyone. Axel then teleported in, playing with a rubix cube.

"Axel, you are playing with a smart kid toy!" Roxas joked around. Axel looked up at Roxas.

"Shut up…I am trying to get the logic in me to come out." Axel said as he played with the small logic cube.

"…I thought you had none." Demyx laughed a bit.

"…Hmm…I guess I will need a smart kid for this…Roxas!" Axel said as he shoved the cube into Roxas face.

"Hey! You do it, 'Mr. Logic'!" Roxas pushed Axel's hand away from his face.

"…Fine." Axel continued to mess with the rubix cube…and then Lixciaa teleported in with Mckennxia, and Jaxmie.

"Good morning, girls." Roxas greeted them like a gentleman…the same didn't go for Axel.

"Good morning Roxas. Good morning Demyx. Good morning Axel…" Mckennxia spoke.

"Blargh…" Axel mumbled, too delved into the rubix cube. Mckennxia just gave him a glare and sat next to Roxas. Jaxmie grabbed the rubix cube from Axel and through it across the room.

"Hey! I wasn't..." Axel was cut off as Jaxmie kissed him. Axel took his mind off of the rubix cube.

Everybody just looked away from them. Lixciaa cuddled Zixeawl…and Demyx cuddled Lixciaa.

"Hey…Jaxmie and I are going to leave the room now…" Axel announced, teleporting Jaxmie and him away.

"Well…What do you want to do?" Roxas asked. Larxene stomped in after he said that, a ferret clinging to her jacket.

"GET THIS THING OFF ME!" Larxene shouted, ripping it off and tossing it on Lixciaa's lap, where Zixeawl sat. Zixeawl didn't seem to like the sight of this new ferret…

"What's wrong, Zixeawl?" Lixciaa asked as Zixeawl spazzed angrily on her lap, jumping off and running down the hall. Lixciaa looked at the dark black ferret on her lap.

"What is with you?" She asked, putting it softly. The ferret jumped off her lap and ran down the hall.

"God…that thing was so freaking annoying…" Larxene mumbled as she left the room.

Soon enough, Axel and Jaxmie ran in, holding the two scales Axel pulled off of Arxsah and Kanxfrie back at the mansion…

"WEEE!!" Jaxmie shouted with joy, running up to the couch and plopping down on the floor. Axel held the scales.

"Hey! I found out there is magic on these scale! We can use them for about anything…" Axel said as he sprinkled some of the magic from the scales on him and Jaxmie. In one quick, sudden poof, both of them were transformed into dogs.

"Ugh…not this again." Mckennxia mumbled, looking at the dogs. This time, Axel was not a German Shepard…he was a wolf. Jaxmie was a Labrador...a black one, to be exact.

"Yay, doggies!!!" Demyx shouted, excited. Axel barked…it seems they weren't able to speak this time…

"Roxas, I am giving you the privilege to smack Axel each time he tries to mount Jaxmie." Mckennxia said.

"…With my keyblade!? PLEASE?" Roxas really wanted to get his keyblade smackin' going.

"Yup…USE IT NOW." Mckennxia pointed to the horny Axel, trying to make puppies to Jaxmie. Roxas summoned his keyblade and smacked doggie Axel upside the head.

"RROOOOOWWW!" Axel howled in pain. Lixciaa and Demyx snickered.

"Axel…let's go into another room…" Jaxmie said to Axel. They could talk…but the others could not understand them.

"Okay!" Axel ran down the hall with Jaxmie following him.

"Roxas…" Mckennxia spoke. Roxas nodded and ran after them…a bit too slow though.

"…Let's hope he can reach them." Lixciaa said, smiling. The odd ferret ran back in and jumped on Lixciaa's lap. He was very odd…he just seemed…different…


	51. He is back

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE**

The new ferret got off of Lixciaa's lap after awhile and ran down the hall. He ran towards where Zixeawl was laying. Zixeawl looked at the new ferret with an angered face.

"…What are you doing back? And WHY are you in the form of a ferret??" Zixeawl asked, no one down the hall hearing him because he was a ferret…

"I am going to kill off the organization and take the heartless in my power, of course! And I am a ferret so no one suspects a thing! And you can't speak…so you can't do anything about it." The ferret hissed. Zixeawl knew exactly who it was…

"We will see…this time when we kill you, we are going to kill you off for good!! I know why you won't die…your magic is still out there. I will get rid of all your magic…don't worry…" Zixeawl whispered with a harsh tone. The ferret laughed.

"I will have to kill you off then." And with that, the new ferret left Zixeawl there and head for the lounge again. Zixeawl growled lowly and followed him.

"We need to wait for everybody in the organization to come back before we can go off and kill heartless…" Mckennxia explained, thinking.

"Yes…that is true…" Lixciaa replied. The new ferret walked in and sat on the floor. Zixeawl used his sharpest claw to claw into the floor, 'Sorvoct.'

"What do you want, Zixeawl? Yes, Sorvoct is dead." Lixciaa said. Zixeawl shook his head no. He ran and pounced on the Sorvoct ferret when he was reaching for his scales on the floor.

"ZIXEAWL! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Lixciaa shouted, getting up from the couch and hurrying to the fighting ferrets. Zixeawl bit into Sorvoct's snout and clawed into his stomach. Lixciaa grabbed the couple and pulled them apart. Just then, Jaxmie, who was being chased by Axel, who was being chased by Roxas, ran into the room.

"WHOA!" Lixciaa shouted, stumbling back, just missing the scales on the floor.

"Mckennxia get them!" Roxas shouted, tripping and falling on the floor, his keyblade sliding. Axel got on top of Jaxmie…before being smacked right in the snout with the keyblade…but Mckennxia was holding it.

"Weee! So much excitement!!" Demyx was now giddy…

"God, we will have to put them in a kennel!" Roxas said, getting up from the floor.

"Ugh, tell me about it…" Mckennxia mumbled as she handed back the keyblade. Axel and Jaxmie were barking back and forth.

"Axel, I don't want puppies. And I don't think your _protection_ will fit you now…"

"…I could always use a trash bag. That is good for any size." Axel chuckled. Jaxmie smiled lightly.

"…Yeah…and the trash bag is **HEFTY, HEFTY, HEFTY**…and I guess a condom is _wimpy, wimpy, wimpy_…for dogs, I mean." Jaxmie giggled.

"What, you don't think I can give it to you rough in human form?" Axel asked.

"No! But…this is an awkward conversation to have when they are in the room…"

"Pah, they can't even understand us. Right now we are barking to each other…or groaning…or whatever dogs do to talk." Axel explained. Jaxmie giggled.

"…CAN we get kennels for them?" Roxas asked, hoping Mckennxia would say yes. She nodded…

"Hey…Lixciaa and Demyx, can you guys go get kennels?" And before she could finish, Lixciaa and Dem-Dem were off stealing.

"YAY!" Roxas shouted happily. "NO PUPPY MAKING FOR YOU, AXEL!!" Roxas pointed his keyblade at him and started to do a happy dance.

Later, Zixeawl approached Sorvoct.

"To let you know…I WILL find a way to tell them. It is going to be soon…so you won't have time to act on your plan!" Zixeawl growled, smiling as he said so. He was happy he had everything planned.

"Okay, suuure, little one. You do what you think will stop me…let's see if it works." And with that, Sorvoct ran down the hall, disappearing in the darkness.


	52. Axel goes Beserk

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO**

The kennels were now in place…one in Mckennxia's room and one in Lixciaa's room. Axel in Mckennxia's and Jaxmie in Lixciaa's. They weren't going to put them in the kennels right away…because it wasn't night time yet. Mckennxia just kept a close eye on them. Roxas was playing with the scales…even though he shouldn't be…

"Roxas?" Mckennxia turned around when he heard puppy barks. She saw Roxas…as a golden retriever puppy. Roxas barked, wagging his tail.

"OMG SO CUTE!" Lixciaa shouted, getting off the couch and onto her knees to pet the Roxas puppy.

"Yeah…that is really cute…" Mckennxia said, smiling lightly. Roxas was just so small…and so happy…like any other puppy would be.

"HAHA! Now they will have to watch YOU, because you will go around humping everybody's leg!" Axel communicated to Roxas. Roxas stopped wagging his tail and turned to Axel.

"Noooo, I have more self control. And anyway, I am a puppy…LOOK AT MAH!"

"You think you are a goody-two-shoes…but that is when it all starts. Puppies hump legs like crazy! You will be the one to be put in a kennel." Axel said. Lixciaa and Mckennxia laughed at the sight of Axel and Roxas barking at each other.

"Pffft, I won't hump anybody's leg! I'm worried about _you,_ though. You are the one that wants to whip your manhood out and ram some people! I'm afraid out of the blue, you might start humping me!" Roxas explained, walking over to Mckennxia and wagging his tail again. He waited for Mckennxia to pet him.

"…Yeah, okaaaay. I want to see what you do next when Mckennxia doesn't pet you…" Axel said, watching him. Roxas waited some more and then nudged her leg. Mckennxia leaned over and pet him a bit before just looking at him again. Roxas walked back over to Axel.

"See? I didn't mount her or anything."

"Maybe you realized you are too small to."

"Alright…then show me…" Roxas said. He was waiting for Axel to do something stupid. Axel nodded in a 'teaching' like way and walked over to Mckennxia. Roxas tried the best he could not to laugh. Axel wasn't even paying attention…but he jumped up just a bit and gripped onto Mckennxia's leg.

"…Huh?" Mckennxia looked down and saw Axel humping her leg… "WHAT THE FLIPPING HELL? AXEL GET OFF ME YOU FREAKING PERVERTED RETARD!!" Mckennxia smacked him on the snout a couple times before he snapped back into himself and got off.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU FELL FOR IT! HAHA YOU IDIOT!" Roxas started howling and laughing, rolling on the floor.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Axel barked, rubbing his hurt snout. Roxas was laughing even harder.

"Aww…puppy rolling on the floor." Demyx said before laughing a bit. Axel growled.

"I am going to make you cry instead of laugh…" Axel growled some more, walking closer to Roxas.

"What are you going to do? Rape me?" Roxas laughed some more. Axel launched towards him and bit Roxas right on his…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Roxas screamed out. Of course to everybody else, it was a howl of pain. Mckennxia turned from Lixciaa to Axel and Roxas, and saw Axel biting Roxas' member.

"AXEL I SWEAR I WILL PUT YOU IN THE KENNEL –RIGHT- NOW!" Mckennxia ran towards them. Axel let go of Roxas and then ran down the halls. Roxas was just a poor little puppy whimpering on the floor.

"Come here, Roxas…" Mckennxia picked him up and held him in her arms. He was in tears, and still whimpering.

"Axel is SUCH a…_don't yell at me for this_…dick face…" Lixciaa said, walking up to Mckennxia, who was holding Roxas. Jaxmie was just…totally left out of this. She walked up to Mckennxia and tried to lead her into Lixciaa's room…kind of like she was saying 'Okay…put me and Axel in our kennels'.

"Here Lixciaa, hold Roxas. I am going to go put Jaxmie in her kennel…wow that was weird to say…and then I am going to go punish Axel…then put him in his kennel." Mckennxia explained, handing Roxas to Lixciaa before walking down the halls with Jaxmie.

"Awww Roxas, did Axel hurt you?" Lixciaa asked, looking at the puppy in her arms. He nodded and whimpered lightly. Lixciaa smiled and ruffled the fur on his head with her hand before giggling lightly at his reaction.

"AXEL!" Mckennxia shouted, shutting Lixciaa's door. She just put Jaxmie in her kennel. Axel came around the corner with his ears down and his tail in between his legs.

"Yeah you BETTER be scared!" Mckennxia said as she approached him. Axel whimpered in fear. Mckennxia gripped his snout and then got down on her knees so she was on the same eyes level as him.

"DON'T YOU **EVER** DO THAT TO ROXAS AGAIN!!!" Mckennxia shouted, still holding his snout. Axel felt a wave of anger go through him…it wasn't really an emotion…more of an instinct…

"AAH!" Mckennxia screamed as Axel lashed out at her, her falling to the floor and him getting on top of her. He started to bite her wrists, **HARD**, making her bleed. Lixciaa ran down the hall and saw this…

"MCKENNXIA!!!" Lixciaa shouted, gently putting Roxas down before running up to the bloody scene.

"GET AXEL OFF!!!" Mckennxia was kicking at Axel, but Axel was being a wild wolf…he was going to do what his instincts told him to do.

That could mean death.

"AXEL, YOU PILE OF SHIT, GET OFF HER!!" Lixciaa hit Axel with her dragon weapons, trying to pull him back. Axel was snarling, and growling, and he was starting to really get angry…

"MCKENNXIA!!!" Roxas voice was heard. He was in human form, and even though he was hurt in his special area…he was going to help his girlfriend. He ran for them and smacked Axel in the back HARD with the keyblade. Axel let go of Mckennxia's bloody wrists and jumped at Roxas. He landed on Roxas, and bit into his neck.

"ROXAS!!!" Mckennxia held her wrists, and got up. Roxas couldn't breathe, and he could feel his blood run down his neck as his vision blurred…

"I won't let this happen…" Lixciaa mumbled, picking up Roxas keyblade. She raised her dragon weapon and the keyblade, and aimed for Axel's head. She threw her hands down, slamming the weapons smack dab right in the middle of Axel's skull. Axel howled and yelped, letting go of Roxas' throat before falling over.

"Roxas…" Mckennxia crawled over to him. "Don't go on me…don't fade…" Mckennxia sniffled, holding her wrists. Roxas was fading just a bit…

"M…ckenn-xia…" Roxas stuttered, his voice low and hoarse. Zixeawl ran in and saw Roxas…

"Zixeawl, heal Roxas with your healing breath!" Lixciaa ordered. Zixeawl healed Roxas…and then looked over at Mckennxia…and shaking his tiny head no.

"….I don't think he can heal you…your wound is to the bone…" Lixciaa explained. Mckennxia winced at the word _bone_…she didn't know it was that bad.

"We need to get Axel out of here…" Roxas explained, sitting up. He tried to stand up…but then groaned in pain.

"What?" Mckennxia asked, standing up too.

"My…_you know_…hurts…damn Axel had to bite it…" Roxas said, trying the best he could to just stand up. Lixciaa pulled out a thick string out of her pocket. She tied it around Axel's snout so just in case he waked up, he couldn't' bite no one. They all picked him up and carried him into Mckennxia's room, and stuffed him in his kennel.

That night, Axel woke up with a major headache. He remembered he was a wolf…and then realized he was in a cage. He could taste the blood on his teeth…and he saw it on his paws…not fully dry.

'I have to get out of here before I kill someone…' Axel thought to himself, getting up and trying to unlatch the cage. After a good fifteen minutes fiddling with it, he opened it and stepped out. He walked across the room as quietly as he could, trying not to wake Mckennxia. He saw the ajar door…and decided to open it more to get out. Teleporting would make too much noise. He opened it with his tail and slipped out.

'I will teleport away in the lounge…' He walked down the hall until he was actually in the lounge. He opened a portal, and teleported away.

In the morning, everybody was up and about. They were all worried where Axel had gone…and Mckennxia was using some of the scale magic to turn Jaxmie back to a human. And it worked…

"Axel is not in the castle." Larxene reported teleporting in. They sent her out to search through the castle an hour before…

"Than he left…I think I might know where he went to…" Lixciaa said, thinking.

"And where do you think he went?" Jaxmie asked, happy to be a human.

"The back forest behind the town of Twilight Town." Lixciaa explained.

"That does make sense…because there have been herds of wolves spotted there." Mckennxia said. Her wrists were wrapped up.

"Okay…Larxene, you stay here. Jaxmie, Roxas, and Mckennxia…we're going to the forest." Lixciaa said as she opened a portal. Demyx ran in from the halls.

"Lixciaa don't leave!" Demyx pleaded, not wanting her to leave.

"Don't' worry, Demy, we will come back once we get Axel…" Lixciaa explained. Demyx looked like he was about to cry.

"That forest is BIG…who knows how long you will take…and what will happen to you…" Demyx said, a tear showing up in his eye. Lixciaa grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips.

"Demyx, don't fret. We **will** come back…and we **will** live. I love you…" Lixciaa said as she walked through the portal with Jaxmie, Roxas and Mckennxia.

"I love you too…" Demyx whispered as the portal faded away.


	53. Getting Axel Back

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE**

Lixciaa, Jaxmie, Roxas and Mckennxia have been walking through the forest for hours now. They would come across some deer, some squirrels…

"Lixciaa, how are we supposed to find Axel in this? He left last night, he could be MILES away…also the fact that he is a wolf, and they can run…" Jaxmie said, already complaining about the miles of walking.

"Guys…we are not going back to the castle to rest until we find him…he didn't MEAN to hurt us…it was a rage of anger that came from wolf instincts…the only reason why he left was so he wouldn't hurt us anymore, I bet." Lixciaa explained. Mckennxia looked at her wrapped-up wrists.

"…I don't know if I will be able to forgive him."

"Mckennxia, you will have to…he didn't mean…" Lixciaa was cut off by Roxas.

"He hurt her…so I don't think I will be able to deal with him either." Roxas tried to hide his emotions…bit there was a hint of pain and anger in his eyes.

"We have to…he will be crushed if we abandon him for something he couldn't help for." Lixciaa said, turning from them and continuing to walk trails. Jaxmie, Roxas and Mckennxia followed…lost in their thoughts.

A couple more hours passed before it started getting dark. Lixciaa told them that they were going to walk and search until midnight…about the time they should start camping

"Lixciaa…you're serious? We have nothing but sleeping bags???" Roxas asked, seeing Lixciaa place the sleeping bags.

"Yes…while I am doing this, you guys should start making a fire." Lixciaa said…Jaxmie almost crying.

"WAH! Fire = Axel…Axel = gone!" Jaxmie whined. Mckennxia patted her on the back.

"Don't worry, we will find him. Lixciaa seems to be confident about it…"

"Hey, you guys going to help me?" Roxas asked, already putting sticks and branches down. Mckennxia and Jaxmie soon helped him.

By the time they all got settled in their sleeping bags, it was late…and they really needed their sleep. They easily fell asleep…believing the fire would keep away animals.

'So…hungry…So…cold…' Axel thought to himself, walking timidly around the forest. He did not really know all the techniques at killing animals as a wolf…and that cause had a result of starvation. He saw a fire in the distance…He ran towards the fire, and then noticed the sleeping humans…

'People…they…smell familiar…' Axel sniffed around a bit…and then gently hit his snout on Jaxmie's face. His orange-colored wolf eyes widened, knowing the group he just ran into. He licked Jaxmie's face a bit, and then curled up next to her. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep…

In the morning, Jaxmie woke up first. She felt a mass leaning against her. She looked down and saw a wolf…

"WOLF!" Jaxmie shouted, jumping from the laying position to the standing position in a split second. Axel shot his eyes opened, noticed her screaming, and ran off. Roxas, Lixciaa and Mckennxia woke up from the screaming Jaxmie.

"WOLF?" Roxas shouted, summoning his keyblade and preparing in combat stance. Mckennxia and Lixciaa got up.

"I woke up with a wolf next to m-…It was Axel…" Jaxmie mumbled, looking at the direction Axel ran off.

"Axel? He was here? With us?" Lixciaa kept asking questions, looking around.

"Yeah…but I scared him off…or…he didn't want to be caught by us." Jaxmie explained. Roxas put away his keyblade and started rolling up sleeping bags.

"Well, now that we are up, we should start heading in that direction."

Axel stopped running as soon as he knew he was out of sight. He panted and groaned as he started walking more, having no destination.

"I just need to find a way to kill animals easily…" Axel whispered to himself, looking around. He saw a pack of wolves heading his way.

"Hey…are you new?" The leader of the pack walked up to Axel. Axel looked at the alpha.

"Y-yeah…" Axel stuttered, kind of freaked out by the alpha's piercing red eyes.

"Hmm…we have been looking for someone to join us…are you trust worthy?"

"Yes." Axel replied. The alpha walked around him, examining him carefully.

"I don't know about you…I can see the guilt inside of you…" The wolf growled lowly. Another wolf headed to the front…but this one was a female. Axel saw her and he couldn't take his eyes off her. There was just…something about her…something that Axel couldn't help but notice.

"Hello…" The female spoke. Her voice was smooth and perfect. Axel smiled.

"Hi…"

"Seria, get back! I don't trust him…" The alpha growled.

"So your name is Seria, eh?" Axel asked, stepping closer. He felt like she had some dark secrets as well.

"Yes…don't mind Zonor, he can get really paranoid." Seria said, walking up to Axel and standing by his side.

"Seria…if he hurts you…I will **kill** him." Zonor said, walking away with the pack of wolves.

"…Are you Zonor's girl?" Axel asked. Seria shook her head no.

"He likes me…but I don't like him…" Seria said, walking with Axel away from the pack.

"I have a girlfriend…but…I can't go back to her…" Axel lowered his head in sadness.

"Why?" Seria asked.

"…I can't tell you…can you please not ask?" Axel raised his head and looked into her eyes.

"…Sure." It got silent for a bit.

"Hey…why aren't we going with the herd?" Axel asked, noticing that they were no where near the pack.

"We have a home. They went there…now you and I are just taking a walk." Seria explained. Axel nodded. They came to a stop at a pond, and Axel sat down. Seria went to the water and bent her head down for a drink. She lifted her tail so Axel got a clear view of her butt.

'Ugh…kind of reminds me of how Larxene tries to turn me on…' Axel thought to himself.

"..Is your name Axel?" Seria asked, turning to him. Axel's eyes widened.

"…How did you know?" Axel asked. Seria smiled.

"Let's just say it's a wild guess…" Seria replied. Axel blinked…but didn't say anything else.

"You look hungry…do you want me to kill something for you?" Seria asked, pointing to a deer in the distance.

"Yes please!" Axel replied, his mouth drooling a bit. Seria ran forwards towards the deer. She was already biting the deer's neck by the time the deer noticed it was being attacked. Seria dragged the dead deer to Axel…who started stuffing his face.

"You're welcome." Seria said, joining him on the eating.

"Thank you," Axel seemed to say as he ate.

"Lixciaa! Lixciaa! Lixciaa! LIXCIAA, PAY ATTENTION!" Jaxmie shouted, waiting for Lixciaa to turn around.

"What!?"

"BATHROOM BREAK!!" Jaxmie shouted. Lixciaa sighed.

"Fine."

"FINALLY!! I have been waiting for someone to speak up about this for the past hour!!! I was afraid to mention that I had to go because I thought Lixciaa would kill me!" Roxas said, running behind a tree.

After everyone had their break, they continued to walk.

"I have a feeling we are close to him…" Mckennxia said, looking around.

"Hey, Roxas, take out your penis, that could be bait…maybe Axel will come up and bite it!" Jaxmie said, laughing a bit.

"SHUT UP! I am still sore from that!" Roxas groaned. Lixciaa stopped in her place.

"Shh! Look…" Lixciaa pointed to two wolves. One was indeed Axel…

"AXEL!" Jaxmie spazzed. She then realized what she done when Axel noticed them. Lixciaa quickly grabbed the rope she packed and ran towards him. She quickly tied him down before he could do anything.

"Axel!" Seria shouted as Lixciaa dragged Axel to the small group. Seria got quiet as they teleported away. It was pointless to attack…

"I will meet you again…" Seria whispered, even though Axel could not hear her.

The group arrived at the castle. Jaxmie took out the scales out of her pocked and sprinkled some of the magic on them onto Axel…

"Uhhhhh…" Axel was back into human, pulling the rope off of himself.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE…" Jaxmie stared at Axel. Mckennxia and Lixciaa were looking at him…and blushing. Roxas was turned around.

"…What?" Axel looked down and noticed he was nude…so he teleported away to his room, and teleported back out in his organization jacket.

"Sorry about that…" Axel blushed and scratched the back of his head. Demyx teleported in.

"LIXCIAA!!" Demyx shouted, running up to her and lifting her up off the floor.

"Demy!" Lixciaa smiled, kissing him on the cheek. Demyx hugged her tight.

"I missed you so!" Demyx said. Lixciaa giggled lightly as he let her tough the ground again.

"I missed you too." Lixciaa replied, turning to Axel. "We got him back."

"That's great!" Demyx said. Axel had his sleeve rolled up, looking at some of his cuts.

"Aww, you're cut up, Axel!" Jaxmie said, putting her hand over one of his cuts. He gasped.

"What?" Jaxmie asked, pulling her hand away. The cut was gone.

"You healed me…" Axel said, looking at his arm. He then smiled, "If I had a cut on my 'lower half', would you touch me?"

"I would touch you even if you didn't have a cut." Jaxmie replied. Mckennxia stuck her tongue out.

"Keep that for when you are alone!" Mckennxia shouted.


	54. Axel has Issues

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-FOUR**

"My feet hurt sooooooo much…" Roxas said as he plopped down on the couch. Mckennxia sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"At least we got Axel back…that is all that matters…" Mckennxia mumbled, closing her eyes. Demyx was sitting on the love seat holding Lixciaa close.

"That new…ferret thing has been acting up with Zixeawl…and Ziggy…but mostly Zixeawl. Zixeawl doesn't seem to like him too much. And your ferret seemed to really miss you, too." Demyx said, looking at Lixciaa. Lixciaa looked at the door way into the lounge and saw her little ferret friend run in and climb onto the love seat.

"Aww, Zixeawl! I missed you!" Lixciaa grabbed the ferret and hugged him. She could tell he was enjoying the love because he closed his eyes.

"Ugh…being a wolf SUCKED!" Axel shouted randomly, getting up from a recliner. "I am going to go lay on my bed."

"I am following you!" Jaxmie said in a sing-song voice. They both teleported away.

"So, Zixeawl…where is that new ferret?" Lixciaa asked. Zixeawl jumped out of her arms and ran towards the hallway, waiting for her to follow. Lixciaa moved out of Demyx's arms and followed the small ferret.

"I'm hungry…" Mckennxia mumbled with her head still on Roxas' shoulder.

"Same…and it is about dinner time…" Roxas said, leaning his head over so it rested on Mckennxia's head…which was on his shoulder. Mckennxia blushed.

"…Would you want to eat out?" Roxas asked. He lifted his head and she lifted hers to look at him.

"You're asking me out? Sure!" Mckennxia smiled. Roxas teleported out…leaving Demyx all alone in the lounge. Lixciaa came back in about 15 minutes later.

"Lixy!" Demyx said happily as she sat next to him. He pulled her close.

"Hehe, is that my new nickname?" Lixciaa asked. Demyx smiled.

"For me it is!" Demyx kissed her cheek. About an hour passed of them flirting before Jaxmie and Axel came back out.

"…Where are Mckennxia and Roxas?" Axel asked, sitting on a couch with Jaxmie.

"They went on a date." Demyx answered.

"Pah…Roxas is probably hoping he will get laid tonight…" Axel chuckled. Jaxmie hit him with her elbow.

"What? I'm serious…"

"Roxas isn't that kind of dude…but _you_ on the other hand…" Jaxmie said. Axel blushed at a thought of him and Jaxmie in bed…which started a problem on his lower half…and Jaxmie noticed.

"God, Axel…" Jaxmie giggled. Axel didn't want to embarrass himself…so he got up.

"I'm going to go lay in my room again…" Axel quickly moved across the living room so Lixciaa and Demyx wouldn't notice his 'problem'.

"Can I go with you?" Jaxmie asked. Axel darted down the hall, eager to get to his room.

"It is better if you don't…get on xfire on your laptop, I will talk to you there!" Axel shouted as he ran for his room, and slamming the door. Jaxmie left for her room so she could get on her laptop.

She logged onto xfire…and started a chat with Axel.

AxelFanGirl: Axeell~!!

HotStuffzz: Hey Jaxmie ;)

AxelFanGirl: You seem to be in a horny mood now.

HotStuffzz: Why yes, I am.

AxelFanGirl: :O!

HotStuffzz: What? I'm a guy, what do you expect…I think of sex all the time.

AxelFanGirl: …What are ya doing?

HotStuffzz: Stuff ;)

AxelFanGirl: And I don't get to see :O You have a webcam on your laptop…

HotStuffzz: Just imagine it…hehe…

AxelFanGirl: Wah.

HotStuffzz: Could you do me a favor and send me another picture of you…?

AxelFanGirl: Just imagine it. :D And you already have one…

HotStuffzz: But it isn't enough…

AxelFanGirl: Then imagine it.

AxelFanGirl: …I think I just heard you from a couple rooms over…keep your volume down _

AxelFanGirl: Axel?

HotStuffzz: Okay, all better.

AxelFanGirl: Didn't Mckennxia say she was going to do our laundry?

HotStuffzz: Yup.

AxelFanGirl: I wonder what her reaction is going to be when she finds your _substance _all over your sheets.

HotStuffzz: …Looks like I will be doing my own laundry. ^^;

AxelFanGirl: Yup!

Roxas and Mckennxia teleported into the lounge, and started heading to their rooms.

"Roxas, wanna hang I my room with me?" Mckennxia asked, not wanting Roxas alone and bored. Roxas went into her room, laid next to her on her bed, and logged into his laptop as she read.

HotStuffzz: Hey, Roxas is on…he must be back…I am going to invite him to chat.

KeybladeWielder123 has joined chat.

AxelFanGirl: How was the date?

KeybladeWielder123: Good…I'm sitting in Mckennxia's room with her right now.

HotStuffzz: ARE YOU WEARING PRETECTION? Lol…

KeybladeWielder123: WHAT? NO! AXEL, I'M ONLY 15!! It was just a date! Now we are just hanging out!

HotStuffzz: Suuure, Roxas.

KeybladeWielder123: …I don't even OWN any protection…

HotStuffzz: You should. Just incase…

KeybladeWielder123: Axel, I am not even planning on having sex with Mckennxia yet!

HotStuffzz: But you know you think about that stuff!

KeybladeWielder123: YEAH, I THINK about it, but I don't plan on acting it yet -_-

AxelFanGirl: Zoom Zoom Zoom!

HotStuffzz: Lol car reference.

KeybladeWielder123: Just so you know, Axel, Mckennxia just read the chat box and now she is marching to your room right now to kill you! :D

Just as Axel read that, his bedroom door flew open and Mckennxia ran in…but she soon froze in place when she noticed Axel was _naked_…on his bed.

"MIND KNOCKING?? I TRY TO LET MY BODY GET SOME AIR AND SOMEONE INTERRUPTS-,"

"Axel…WHY are you naked!?" Mckennxia shouted. Axel was just going to say the truth.

"I was playing with myself, okay? Now if you please go, I would like to stop being starred at!" Axel said, covering up his groin with his laptop. Mckennxia turned around and slammed the door…a dark blush on her face. She went back into her room, lay next to Roxas and buried her face in Roxas' shoulder.

"I have seen Axel's penis way too many times…" Mckennxia mumbled. Roxas smiled and put an arm around her. He signed off xfire, and closed his laptop just to cuddle Mckennxia.


	55. Dragon morphing?

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-FIVE**

Later, they all sat in the lounge room. Axel was playing with the scales…when he looked at Zixeawl…he got a brilliant idea.

"I HAVE AN AWESOME IDEA." Axel spoke loudly, taking some of the magic off the scales in a pinch.

"Axel, don't do it! You don't know what you will turn into!"

"Yes I do. You turn into what animal you were thinking about…or what ever thing you were thinking about." Axel sprinkled some on himself…and with a painful scream, he transformed. Everybody backed away and gave him room as he grew larger. He finally stopped shape shifting…

"…HOLLY MOTHER OF GOD, IS HE A FLIPPING DRAGON?" Roxas shouted, looking up at the very tall dragon now standing in the lounge room. Zixeawl backed away.

"WOOT! I AM BEASTLY NOW!" Axel roared, everyone understanding him.

"I wanna ride you, Axel." Jaxmie meant that to sound perverted.

"Heh…naughty thought." Axel smiled. Jaxmie ran to the back of him and climbed onto his tail…and he moved his tail up so she fell onto the area where his wing and the bottom of his neck met.

"Weeee!" Jaxmie shouted, feeling Axel's new scales with her hands.

"Haha, stop! That tickles!" Axel chuckled. He looked at Roxas.

"Wanna ride me, Roxas?" Axel asked. He then slammed himself with his paw. "NOT THAT WAY! ROXAS, I MEANT…UGH NEVER MIND, I SAID NOTHING!" Axel stuttered. Roxas laughed.

"I know what you mean, Axel. Nah, I don't want you to hurt my penis in any way." Roxas said, sitting on the couch. Mckennxia was already climbing up his tail.

"I WANT TO TRY THIS!!" Mckennxia sat in behind Jaxmie.

"So, who wants to fly?" Axel asked, spreading his wings a bit.

"Hey, I am going to control you!" Lixciaa said, climbing his tail and getting in front of Jaxmie and Mckennxia.

"We will be back, Roxas and Demyx!" Lixciaa said as Axel teleported to Twilight Town.

"Lixciaa…you will never tame me!" Axel roared as he flapped his wings, lifting off the ground. He flew into the air, acting like it was nothing.

"AAXEELL!!!" Lixciaa, Mckennxia and Jaxmie both screamed as Axel did some flips, twirls, and spins.

"Haha! WOOOOHOOOO! Yeah!" Axel shouted, enjoying the free-ness of it all. Lixciaa reached forward the best she could and grabbed onto his horns…his actions stopped. He hovered there, his wings flapping in a steady beat.

"I have the magic touch of the dragon keeper!" Lixciaa said, enjoying her control. Out of nowhere, a light blue dragon with yellow streaks appeared. Mckennxia smiled.

"Lixciaa, move Axel closer to that dragon…I want to mount it." Mckennxia said, pointing towards the new dragon. Lixciaa forced Axel over, and Mckennxia jumped from Axel to the smaller flying dragon. Mckennxia grabbed a hold of the horns, knowing she couldn't control it…just wanting grip.

"…HAHA SUCKERS!" Roxas' voice came out of the dragon as he darted upwards and took a dive down. Mckennxia was screaming with joy…it seems she didn't trust Axel.

"That is so unfair." Lixciaa said…and then noticed Zixeawl come up next to them. She jumped from Axel to Zixeawl…

"LIXICAA! What should I do??" Jaxmie asked.

"Just hang onto his horns…don't worry." Lixciaa said, flying away to follow Roxas.

"Hey Roxas…why did you use the scales to turn yourself into a dragon?" Mckennxia asked him, holding onto his horns firmly.

"I wanted to…" Roxas replied before just hovering there. Zixeawl caught up to him.

"Hey! Zixeawl is just a tad bit bigger than me! That must mean he is around my age…" Roxas said, before being flown into my Axel.

"Hey Roxas…know how to do this?" Axel asked, doing a flip.

"I don't even want to try when Mckennxia is on." Roxas said. Axel used his tail to grab Roxas.

"Hey…HEY! AXEL! GET OFF!" Roxas roared, biting into Axel's tail. Axel didn't mind, and threw Roxas higher into the air. This was going to be a long fight…


	56. Axel and Jaxmie FINALLY get it!

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-SIX**

After the long flight and annoyance, they finally went back to the castle. Lixciaa was lost in her thoughts. How old really was Jaxmie? They all thought she was 12…

"Hey Jaxmie…how old are you?" Lixciaa finally asked. Jaxmie looked at her.

"13…I thought you knew…" Jaxmie said, "Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking…I will be turning 14 soon, along with Mckennxia…" Lixciaa explained. Roxas and Axel were back in human form, and sitting on the couch.

"Ugh…no one is coming back to the castle…so far it is just us, Larxene, and Marluxia." Axel said.

"Don't forget Demyx." Lixciaa pointed to her boyfriend.

"I included him in 'us'." Axel explained. Demyx smiled.

"I am included in this friend group? YAY!" Demyx hugged Lixciaa. Lixciaa giggled.

_**A year later…**_

Even as a year passed, no more people went back to the castle. Roxas was 16, Lixciaa was 14 going on 15 along with Mckennxia, Axel was 18, Jaxmie was 13 JUST about 14…And Demyx was 16. Jaxmie was turning 14 the next day…

They all were sitting on the lounge…Mckennxia was thinking.

"Hey…we should all take vacation…Like…Roxas and I go to the beach for the weekend, Lixciaa and Demyx go somewhere…and Axel and Jaxmie go somewhere." Mckennxia suggested. Everybody but Axel and Jaxmie nodded.

"I don't really want to go anywhere…" Axel said. Jaxmie nodded in agreement.

"And this weekend? Tomorrow is Thursday…" Axel said.

"And my birthday." Jaxmie said.

"Yeah this weekend…" Mckennxia said, "You will be 14, right, Jaxmie?" Mckennxia asked. Jaxmie nodded.

"Hmm…well you and Axel can stay here if you don't want to go anywhere." Mckennxia said. Axel and Jaxmie began to groan in sadness.

"What?" Mckennxia asked.

"We will be here alone with each other…but we won't be able to '_do anything'_!" Jaxmie said. Mckennxia sighed.

"Fine…14 is close enough…IF AXEL WEARS PRETCTION…I GIVE YOU PREMISSION TO HAVE SEX." Mckennxia kept her voice straight and clear. Axel and Jaxmie looked at each other before shouting with joy.

"YES! YES! I PROMISE TO USE PROTECTION! I WILL NOT BREAK THAT PROMISE!" Axel shouted before dancing around the room in joy with Jaxmie. Mckennxia laughed slightly before going serious again.

"Be careful…if you mess this up I will make sure you and Axel NEVER get intimate ever again." Mckennxia said. Axel and Jaxmie nodded.

_**The next day…JAXMIE'S BIRTHDAY!!!**_

Jaxmie sat in the lounge room as everybody came out into the lounge holding something behind their backs.

"PRESENTS? YAY!" Jaxmie squeed, happy she got presents. Mckennxia gave her a box that said _'From Mckennxia and Roxas…BUDDY!' _She opened it and it held an iPod.

"Thanks!" Jaxmie said, pulling the iPod out and placing it next to her. Lixciaa gave her a box…it was rather small. Jaxmie opened it…and it contained a Nintendo DS. Jaxmie hugged Lixciaa and then Demyx came up.

"I have no box or anything…but, I asked Larxene and Marluxia if they could leave from tomorrow and come back Friday…they said okay. You and Axel will be all alone in here…" Demyx said. Jaxmie's face lit up.

"Axel and I will be alone from tomorrow to Monday!? YES!" Jaxmie shouted, throwing her arms up. Axel sat next to her.

"I will give you your present tomorrow…" Axel said with a seductive smile as he kissed her cheek. Jaxmie blushed.

"REMEMBER WHAT I SAID ABOUT THE PROTECTION!" Mckennxia spoke up. Axel nodded.

The next day finally came, and Jaxmie and Axel were just waiting for everyone to leave. Larxene and Marluxia already left, but everybody else were taking their time packing.

"Okay, if you need us, we are going to be vacationing at the beach. Lixciaa and Demyx are staying at a hotel on one side of the beach, while Roxas and I are going to be staying at another hotel on the other side of the beach. And Axel…PROTECTION." Mckennxia said. Axel and Jaxmie nodded as Mckennxia, Roxas, Lixciaa and Demyx all grabbed their stuff and made a portal. They walked through, and the portal disappeared. Axel and Jaxmie smiled at each other.

"My room?" Axel asked, looking down the hall.

"…HECK YEAH!" Jaxmie shouted before they both ran down the hall. Axel opened his door and they both ran in, slamming the door in the process.

"FINALLY!!!" Jaxmie shouted, laying on Axel's bed. Axel searched through one of his shelves and found the 'protection'.

"I know, right? I can't believe Mckennxia is letting us do this…" Axel said as he pulled a packet out. Jaxmie watched him carefully, waiting. Axel opened the packet and then dropped his pants, eager to slip it on and 'get to work.'

Mckennxia and Roxas made it into the hotel room. They put away their stuff and looked around. There were 3 queen sized beds, there was a nice view from the window, and there was a bathroom. There was a T.V, lamps, and everything you need to be happy. EVEN A MINI FRIDGE!!

"Sweeeet." Roxas said, sitting on one of the beds. "They are soooo comfy…" Roxas got back up.

"I will take this one and you will take that one." Mckennxia pointed out.

"Wah, I want to cuddle."

"There are 2 beds, Roxas."

"Can't I sleep in the same bed with you?" Roxas asked.

"…I don't want anything sexual going on…"

"Mckennxia!! I would NOT! I just want to cuddle with you!" Roxas said, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her in an embrace. Mckennxia hugged him back and smiled.

"Okay, I trust you." Mckennxia kissed him before pulling out a book from her suitcase. "We will go onto the beach tomorrow…right now, we will rest." Mckennxia said as she lay on a bed and started reading. Roxas lay next to her and logged onto his laptop to see if Axel and Jaxmie were logged on.

"Heh…Axel and Jaxmie are on…but their status says: 'Away from Keyboard…GETTING BUSY.'" Roxas chuckled. Mckennxia giggled lightly.

"I just pray they are using protection…" Mckennxia said while reading. Roxas smiled.

"Axel isn't that much of a dick…I am pretty sure he is using a condom." Roxas said, closing his laptop.

"I love you." Roxas said before kissing Mckennxia's cheek. Mckennxia put her book down and turned to kiss him. They kissed for awhile…well I guess you can say make out. When Mckennxia finally pulled away, she whispered, "I love you too."

"I'm really glad we have gotten together…" Roxas said, blushing ever so lightly. Mckennxia smiled and blushed too.

Lixciaa and Demyx…well there isn't much to say about them. They unpacked in their hotel and then passed out (fell asleep) on one bed. It seems they were tired…

Axel and Jaxmie were cuddling on the bed. Both very tired after their previous actions…

"That…was…amazing…" Jaxmie said, yawning. Axel nodded, too tired to even say anything. Axel tightened his grip around Jaxmie, cuddling her close before both of them slowly falling to sleep.


	57. Taking it away?

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-SEVEN**

Later, after Axel and Jaxmie got a bit of sleep, they both logged onto xfire. Roxas was one, and they started up a chat.

HotStuffzz: TELL MCKENNXIA I LOVE HER FOREVER AND EVER!

KeybladeWielder123: XD Okay I will…

AxelFanGirl: Haha :D

KeybladeWielder123: She said she loves u back in a friendly way.

HotStuffzz: Rofl.

KeybladeWielder123: So, how was it…?

AxelFanGirl: IT WAS THE BEST THING EVER…EVER!!!

HotStuffzz: What she said.

KeybladeWielder123: I can actually wait.

HotStuffzz: You know you want sex. You are 16…

KeybladeWielder123: Doesn't mean I can't wait. I can want something…and not be desperate about it. You wanted to ram Jaxmie, and you were desperate about it.

AxelFanGirl: I wanted it too…

HotStuffzz: Heh…now Jaxmie and I have permission to have sex. We will need to sound proof my room…

KeybladeWielder123: Ugh .

HotStuffzz: And we need to sound proof your room…

KeybladeWielder123: For what!?

HotStuffzz: I know you masturbate to the thought of Mckennxia…

KeybladeWielder123: I DO NOT!!!

HotStuffzz: Suuuure, Roxas.

KeybladeWielder123: SHUT UP, YOU HOMO!

HotStuffzz: I am not a homo. I love VAGINAS!!!

KeybladeWielder123: You are so freaking disturbing! ò_ó

KeybladeWielder123 has logged off.

"UGH!!! Axel is such a…a…HOMO!" Roxas growled. Mckennxia laughed.

"Picking on you again?"

"Yes!"

"…Then I will take away their privilege." Mckennxia said, searching for her laptop. "Hey, just to make it easy, log back onto xfire and give me your laptop." Mckennxia suggested. Roxas logged on and handed her his laptop.

HotStuffzz: Done being a baby, Roxas!?

KeybladeWielder123: This is Mckennxia.

HotStuffzz: Oh shit X_X

KeybladeWielder123: I am on to tell you…YOU AND JAXMIE ARE NO LONGER ALLOWED TO 'HAVE FUN' AFTER THIS WEEKEND. YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY BEFORE SAYING IT!!!

HotStuffzz: WHAT!? NO! NO! NO!!! HELL NAW! I WILL DO WHAT I WANT!

KeybladeWielder123 has logged off.

"There you go, Roxas." Mckennxia closed his laptop.

"Thank you!" Roxas said happily as he kissed her on the cheek.

"JAXMIE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Axel shouted as he walked into her room and slammed the door.

"What?" Jaxmie asked, closing her laptop and looking at him.

"Mckennxia said we can't have sex anymore after they get back just because we were picking on Roxas!"

"WHAT? That means we only have," Jaxmie started counting her fingers, "5 days until we can't do that anymore?"

"Yeah…" Axel said in disappointment. Jaxmie then quickly moved her hand and lightly grabbed his groin through his pants.

"Ngh!!" Axel cried out.

"HEY!...Let's not waste time!" Jaxmie said before Axel pushed her onto the bed, already in the mood.

"Okay!" Axel agreed. Jaxmie stopped him.

"Aren't you forgetting something…?"

"Protection!" Axel got off of her and grabbed a condom. He looked at it and then back at her.

"…I will put it on when we're about to do it." Axel said, getting on top of her again.

Demyx and Lixciaa woke up a bit later. They fully unpacked and then watched T.V.

"Hmm…Nothing seems to be on." Lixciaa said, flipping through channels. Demyx and she were lying on a bed next to each other.

"So…how is your mood?" Demyx asked, looking at her. Lixciaa moved her head from her pillow to his chest. She laid her head there, resting it and smiled up at him.

"I am happy…what about you?" Lixciaa asked. Demyx kissed her head and then answered.

"Very happy."

"Yay!" Lixciaa giggled. Demyx wrapped his arms around her.


	58. The First Night

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-EIGHT**

Night time finally arrived, and it was time to sleep. Jaxmie and Axel were just sitting around watching T.V before deciding to go to sleep.

"Good night, Axel." Jaxmie said before she went into her room. She got into her pajamas, turned off the lights and crawled into bed. She was slowly drifting to sleep…but then she felt the weight on her bed shift, and warm arms pulled her into a loving snuggle.

"…Axel." Jaxmie yawned. Axel wrapped his arms around her, and placed his head right on the crook of her neck. He nibbled her neck gently before smiling.

"I didn't want to be alone…" Axel said, giving a light squeeze on his grip on her.

"Hehe…you are very warm." Jaxmie turned so she was facing him, though it was tough, due to the fact he was holding her tightly.

"Well yeah…I control fire." Axel mumbled. Jaxmie intertwined their legs so she could warm a bit more.

"…I love that fact. You are never cold." Jaxmie replied. Axel smiled and kissed her. Of course Jaxmie kissed back.

"We should get to sleep…" Axel mumbled, kissing her neck before closing his eyes. Jaxmie closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"What time is it?" Mckennxia asked, putting her book down. Roxas opened his laptop and looked at the time.

"Hmm…11:00 PM." Roxas answered. Mckennxia got up off the bed went to the dresser, pulled out her pajamas and turned to Roxas.

"I don't _mind_ if you are looking…I'm just thinking it would be kind if you turned around…" Mckennxia said. Roxas smiled and nodded, turning around and facing the wall. About a minute passed before Mckennxia spoke.

"Okay, you can look." Roxas turned around and looked at her. She was wearing a big shirt and PJ pants.

"Yeah…I think it is time to go to bed…" Roxas said, getting off the bed. He started to take his shirt off. Mckennxia felt her eyes watch him carefully. She couldn't look away. He got down to his boxers and crawled under the covers. Mckennxia lay next to him, and snuggled close.

"Love you." Roxas said, kissing her on the cheek as he reached over and turned off the hotel lamp.

"Love you too." Mckennxia replied before closing her eyes.

Lixciaa and Demyx were already snuggled up in bed. They were cuddling as well, considering the fact that they were both kind of cold.

"Hey Demy?" Lixciaa asked. Demyx hummed to reply.

"…Didn't Mckennxia say we were all going to meet up half way on the beach tomorrow?"

"Uh…I think so." Demyx said before kissing Lixciaa on the head. Lixciaa smiled and closed her eyes.

"Why do you ask?" Demyx asked. Lixciaa opened her eyes and shrugged.

"I just wanted to know. I didn't want to be confused."

"Ah, okay." Demyx replied. It got silent…but they didn't get to sleep.

"…I wonder how Axel and Jaxmie feel about their weekend so far." Lixciaa said.

"Well…it has only been a day but I can bet you they have 'done it' already." Demyx chuckled lightly. Lixciaa giggled a bit…and then closed her eyes again, this time, getting to sleep.


	59. In the Morning

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-NINE**

In the morning, Axel woke up and logged onto his laptop. He noticed Roxas was on xfire.

HotStuffzz: Hey Buddy :D

KeybladeWielder123: …Are you okay? You didn't log on and insult me.

HotStuffzz: I'm fine…hey, what time are you going to go out and onto the beach?

KeybladeWielder123: 11:00 AM.

HotStuffzz: Okay…it is 9:00…

KeybladeWielder123: Jaxmie awake? Or are you alone?

HotStuffzz: Yeah she is awake…she is giving me a blow job ;)

KeybladeWielder123: WHAT?

HotStuffzz: Hey I'm joking! Sheesh! She is awake; she is just lying next to me (in bed.)

KeybladeWielder123: XD

HotStuffzz: I made you laugh! You perv! Hehe

KeybladeWielder123: What? It was funny.

HotStuffzz: Hey, don't worry. If she was really doing that, I wouldn't be responding to you right now.

KeybladeWielder123: Mmhmm.

HotStuffzz: …Mckennxia awake?

KeybladeWielder123: Nope. She looks so cute when she sleeps though :D

HotStuffzz: Nah, you just think that because you are with her. I think the same for Jaxmie, but I am sure you wouldn't think the same.

KeybladeWielder123: Hmm…yeah.

HotStuffzz: Be right back…

KeybladeWielder123: Okayz.

Roxas looked over at the sleeping Mckennxia. He smiled and lightly kissed her on the cheek. He then heard xfire beep.

HotStuffzz: Back.

KeybladeWielder123: Welcome back.

HotStuffzz: Thank you…did you bring a headset along with you?

KeybladeWielder123: Yeah but I don't want to talk on headset with Mckennxia asleep.

HotStuffzz: You can be quiet. Please buddy?

Incoming call from HotStuffzz. Click the voice button to answer.

Call established to HotStuffzz (Highest)

"Okay, what did you want to tell me?" Roxas asked quietly. There was no reply, but there was a loud, live electric guitar.

"HOW DO YA LIKE IT, KEYBLADE BOY!?" Axel shouted, strumming the guitar again. Roxas smiled.

"That sounds awesome…I would be louder, but Mckennxia is sleeping…as you know."

"But isn't this the SHIITTT??" Axel asked enthusiastically. Roxas chuckled lightly and looked over at Mckennxia. She was still asleep…

"Heh…Jaxmie and I could have sex RIGHT NOW and you would have to listen."

"EWWW! No way!" Roxas shouted in a whisper.

"What? I don't know, you might like it…"

"…Nope." Roxas replied. He then ended the call, and put the headset down.

HotStuffzz: Awww, you going to be like that? Fine. I will just lay down with Jaxmie. Haha, have a nice time at the beach, Roxas!

This user is now offline.

Roxas logged off, and closed his laptop. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He started up a shower.

"Mugh…" Mckennxia grumbled lazily as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. Roxas was nowhere to be seen, but she heard the water in the bathroom.

"So…you stole an electric guitar?" Jaxmie asked, looking at the black, shiny guitar with flames on it.

"The best one!" Axel said, putting the guitar on a stand. Jaxmie smiled and stretched. Axel pounced her and lay on top of her on the bed.

"…Horny?" Jaxmie asked. Axel shook his head no.

"I can't hug my girlfriend?" He asked before nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.

"Well…usually you aren't that affectionate." Jaxmie smiled. Axel looked at her.

"Hmm…well maybe because each time I want to cuddle Mckennxia mistakes it for sex?"

"…You're right." Jaxmie replied. Axel hugged her tightly and rolled over so they were both lying on their side.

"So far, this weekend has been…AWESOME."

"Heh…you only think so because we got to go all the way."

"Well that is PART of it…I just like being with you and only you…it's nice." Jaxmie said. Axel smiled.

"Yeah…I agree."

Lixciaa and Demyx seemed to wake up at the same time.

"Hey…what time is it?" Lixciaa asked, not able to see the alarm clock.

"…Uh…9:30." Demyx replied, yawning. He then rolled over and hugged Lixciaa tightly.

"I slept well." Demyx said, pulling away. He sat up in bed, and then walked over to the mini fridge. He pulled out two juices, and tossed one over to Lixciaa.

"Thanks, Demyx." Lixciaa smiled as she opened the juice and started drinking.

"You know, we might have time to go down and get breakfast if you are hungry." Demyx suggested.

"Nah…I'm not hungry…you?" She asked. Demyx shook his head no.

"Okay, then we can just sit up here and chill if we want…" Lixciaa said as she turned on the T.V. Demyx walked back to the bed and lay next to her. He watched T.V with her until it was time to get dressed and ready for the beach.


	60. Wasted Vacation

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER SIXTY**

Roxas, Mckennxia, Demyx and Lixciaa all met up on the beach. They laid out towels…and then dated for the water. Mckennxia went through the sand and picked up a crab. She went into the water with the sand crab behind her back and walked behind Roxas.

"Hey Roxy…" Mckennxia said sweetly. Roxas blushed and turned around, only to be face to face with a sand crab.

"AAHH!" Roxas fell back into the water, and then grabbed her legs and tripped her.

"AAHHH!!" Mckennxia shouted; the crab flying into the air as she fell into the water. Mckennxia opened her eyes underwater. It didn't burn, actually. She saw Roxas swimming away. She needed to get revenge…

"Hey Lixciaa, I have a question-AAHHH!" Roxas shouted as he felt his swimming trunks get pulled right off his legs. Mckennxia smiled evilly as she poked her head out of the water, holding up his trunks.

"HAHA! Take THAT, Roxas!" Mckennxia giggled, swimming away. Roxas growled under his breath and swam towards her. He grabbed her wrist and tried to drag her to him, but she just pushed him away.

"This is just payback, Roxas!" Mckennxia held the swim trunks in the air as he approached.

"Come on, Mckennxia! Please give it back. I don't like being naked in the beach water!" Roxas pounced her, trying to keep his hips away so he didn't 'touch' her. He quickly grabbed his trunks, put them on and swam away. Mckennxia rose from the water and laughed. Demyx and Lixciaa were both collecting clam shells, going underwater and digging at the ground to see who could get the biggest. Lixciaa won, of course. She was awesome at this stuff.

Axel played with his new guitar as Jaxmie played on her new DS. She didn't have the music up, so she could listen to Axel. He was pretty good at playing…it was like a natural talent!

"Hey…I have a question." Jaxmie interrupted. Axel stopped playing and put the guitar down.

"Yes?"

"…What is my title again?"

"The timeless fire…why?"

"I was just wondering…what about Mckennxia?"

"The silent archer."

"…Lixciaa?"

"The Dragon Keeper."

"Okay. I was just curious."

"Well that is weird to be curious about." Axel replied, walking over to her and sitting next to her. She turned off her DS and looked at him. He smiled and kissed her.

"Well I was just curious, okay? There isn't much too it." Jaxmie said, putting her DS down. The 'new' ferret ran into the room…and sat there. Out of nowhere, it transformed into a wolf and launched towards Jaxmie, bit her leg and dragged her out of the room quickly. Axel was stunned at first…but then processed the sight of the eye scars on the left eye. Sorvoct had the same eye scars from Zixeawl a year ago…

"NO!!" Axel shouted, summoning his weapons and darted down the hall. He lit them on fire, and through them. He quickly pulled out a cell phone he had in his right pocket, and dialed Roxas' phone number.

"That damn boy should have his phone on him…" Axel mumbled as the phone started ringing.

Roxas heard his phone ringing on the beach, so he ran out of the water. He quickly grabbed it out of his organization pants' pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"ROXAS, GET EVERYBODY BACK HERE, NOW!!"

"What's wrong?"

"SORVOCT IS BACK! THAT SICK BASTARD IS BACK! HE IS A WOLF RIGHT NOW, DRAGGING JAXMIE DOWN THE CASTLE HALLS! ROXAS JUST HURRY!!!" Roxas heard the phone click. He quickly put it back into the pants pocket and shouted out.

"HEY!!! GET ON THE BEACH! WE NEED TO CUT VACATION SHORT! AXEL AND JAXMIE UNDER ATTACK!!!" With that, everybody got out, quickly dried off and got dressed, and then hurried through a portal back to the mansion.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN COCK SUCKER!!!" Axel shouted in anger. He could hear Jaxmie's screams becoming quieter as the Sorvoct wolf rounded the corner. Axel's eyes filled with anger as he through his chakrams again, this time, they went around the corner…but missed. Axel finally reached the corner and saw Jaxmie bleeding on the floor. The wolf was snarling, standing in front of Jaxmie.

"Get away from her…" Axel glared at the wolf and threw a flaming chakram at it…but it only grabbed with its teeth and through it back. Roxas and everybody teleported in, summoning their weapons right away. Sorvoct stepped back…he was out numbered.

"I will continue to haunt you…" Sorvoct hissed, teleporting away. Jaxmie lay on the floor, groaning as she felt her whole leg go numb. Axel ran up to her and held her close.

"…We will need to use Vexen's lab to clean her up." Roxas said, making a portal. Axel picked Jaxmie up and walked through.

Once in, Axel placed Jaxmie on a science table.

"Okay…does ANYONE know what to use in this place!?" Roxas asked, looking around. Mckennxia went directly to a cabinet and pulled out a lotion that is supposed to heal people.

"…Tada…" Mckennxia said, handing the lotion to Axel.

"What are you handing this to me for?"

"YOU are going to strip her, and YOU are going to apply that to her wounds. And Axel, when stripping her, don't do anything that I will get upset at…please?" Mckennxia explained. Axel nodded.

"I won't." Axel promised. Mckennxia left the lab with Roxas, Demyx, and Lixciaa, leaving Axel and Jaxmie alone.

"Okay Jaxmie…I will heal you up real good." Axel said as he opened the lid to the lotion. He grabbed her jacket zipper and started to undress her until she was just down in her bra and underwear. Then something hit him…

"Jaxmie? Can't you just heal yourself?"

"Yeah…but I like this way better." Jaxmie replied. Axel smiled and began to cover her wounds with the instant-heal cream. Her wounds literally healed instantly!

"Would you like to go lay in my room with me?" Axel asked, handing her the jacket and jeans.

"Yes…" Jaxmie replied as she grabbed the cloths and went into the portal Axel just made. They made it into his room, and chilled on his bed.


	61. Heat Loss

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-ONE**

The next day, everybody preferred to stay in bed. For some reason, the heating system for the castle was broken…or at least not working. The castle was freezing!! Jaxmie was lucky, though. She was sleeping in the same bed as Axel, cuddling next to him, fore, he was a human heater!

"Mmmm…" Axel groaned as he felt Jaxmie clinging to him. Jaxmie just tightened her grip around her boyfriend, trying to keep the warmth.

"C-cold…" Jaxmie mumbled. Axel smiled and opened his eyes.

"Oh, so you love me for my warmth?" He asked, kissing her on the nose.

"No…it's cold." Jaxmie replied. Axel looked at the alarm clock he had on a nightstand bedside his bed. It was 10:00 AM…time to get up!

Axel and Jaxmie both walked to the lounge room, only to discover Lixciaa, Demyx, Mckennxia and Roxas huddled up next to each other.

"AXEL!!!" They all shouted like fan girls. They all ran up to Jaxmie and Axel, but only pounced Axel.

"WARM USSSSS!!!" Lixciaa demanded, sitting on him.

"Can I breathe!?" Axel asked as everybody crowded around him. Even Demyx and Roxas were cuddling him.

"GIVE ME CHILLLDREEENNN!!" Jaxmie shouted. Everybody, including Axel, looked at her.

"What? I was trying to make the moment awkward…and it worked."

"Heh…I am pretty sure Mckennxia would make us wear protection anyway." Axel chuckled. He then got up passed everybody, and sat on the couch. Everybody followed suite, getting close to him. Jaxmie sat on his lap, unzipped his jacket, cuddled very close to him, and zipped it back up, so she and he were in one jacket. Mckennxia and Lixciaa sat in the sides of him, cuddling. Demyx was sitting next to Roxas on the floor, in between Axel's legs.

"YAY…" Jaxmie shouted randomly. Axel then spoke.

"Hmm…the heater for this castle consists of only a giant flame…I could fix that…" Axel said.

"NOO! You are our warmth!" Jaxmie shouted. Axel smiled. Zixeawl teleported in, but was sent out again.

"Hey, Zixeawl! Go to the heater room and light the flame!" Axel ordered. Zixeawl sighed a little ferret sigh and teleported out.

"Hehehe…" Jaxmie giggled evilly. She could torcher Axel while in his jacket…and no one would know.

"…Wha-OOOOH…" Axel groaned as Jaxmie took the drastic action of gripping him through his pants. Everybody looked at him.

"…Are you okay?" Roxas asked. Axel's face was lighting red, but he nodded.

"Yup I'm-OOOHHH…Fine…" Axel groaned. Jaxmie continued to torcher and snicker evilly. Mckennxia knew something was up.

"HEY! If you are going to do that stuff, go to either your room or Axel's room!" Mckennxia ordered.

"What are you doing!? He is our warmth!" Lixciaa said.

"Don't worry; Zixeawl is working on the flame. And besides, I don't want Axel getting am erection while near me!"

"Too late…" Axel groaned. Mckennxia slapped her hand to her forehead.

"TO A ROOM!!" Mckennxia ordered. Axel happily held onto the Jaxmie in his coat and ran for his bedroom.

Axel unzipped his jacket and through Jaxmie onto his bed.

"De-cloth!" Axel demanded. Jaxmie just did what he wanted. He stripped too, and then got on the bed with her, crawling towards her.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Condom???" Jaxmie asked. Axel just smiled seductively and shook his head no. There was something in his eyes that Jaxmie just couldn't put her finger on…Lust and…something…different…

"Nope…Yes, sexual contact will happen…but we're not going to go all the way…you tortured me, now it's my turn. I am going to drive you up a wall, _my dear_." Axel growled. Jaxmie gulped and made a little 'eep!' noise as he got on top of her.

Everybody in the lounge sighed in relief as the castle started to heat up. Mckennxia let up on clinging to Roxas, and Lixciaa sat next to the vents in the room. She was like a little kid! Demyx just sat on the couch.

"This feels much better…" Mckennxia said. Roxas was lost in his thoughts before he spoke.

"Didn't you say your senses tingle when Jaxmie and Axel are about to get it on? Well, why haven't they tingled lately?" Roxas asked.

"Well…I gave them permission, and I trust them to use protection." Mckennxia said. Roxas nodded.

"I see…"

"HEAT!!!" Lixciaa spazzed from over in the corner.


	62. Seria is back

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-TWO**

They sat in the lounge room for awhile. Roxas and Mckennxia would twitch with horror each time they heard Jaxmie cry out from down the hall. Lixciaa finally got tired of the heater vent and joined them on the couch.

"So…" Roxas said. Mckennxia summoned one of her arrows and started to examine it. Roxas watched. Demyx and Lixciaa started talking about how lightning and water mixed would be an epic attack.

"OH GOD! NOOO! I WISH I COULD MAKE IT STOPPP!!" Roxas cried out, holding his head. Mckennxia gasped, throwing her arrow to aid Roxas.

"Make what stop!? What do you need!?" Mckennxia asked; panicking.

"My mind reading powers…they click on and off…don't you remember when we got the extra powers back at the mansion!? I'M READING THROUGH WALLS! I AM SEEING WHAT AXEL AND JAXMIE ARE THINKING!!!" Roxas whimpered. Mckennxia felt sad for the poor boy…

"I wish I knew how to get rid of it…" Mckennxia said. Roxas turned to her and kissed her forcefully on the lips…stunning her, but she soon returned it. Then they pulled away.

"There, my mind is taken off it." Roxas said. Mckennxia was blushing.

"WOW…you taste REALLY good right now." Mckennxia blushed more as she said so. Roxas blushed himself and smiled.

"OKAY! Axel, please!! I'm sorry!! STOOOPP!!" Jaxmie pleaded as Axel ground his hips down on hers one more time.

"Hmm…are you truly sorry?" Axel asked. Jaxmie nodded, her face bright red from what Axel was just doing.

"Yes!! Please, stop! I can't take it no more!" Jaxmie said. Axel smiled and kissed her, but before he got off her and ground his hips on hers one more time for himself. He got off and sat on the edge of his bed, looking at his door. Jaxmie sighed in relief that it was finally over, but then they heard the door creek open. A slim female wolf walked in. Axel knew who it was right away…

"Seria!" Axel shouted, looking at the wolf.

"Who??" Jaxmie asked. The wolf looked at Axel and licked her lips, enjoying his nakedness.

"Uhh…when I was a wolf…I met her with the pack of wolves she was with…" Axel explained.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU MADE WOLF BABIES!!!" Jaxmie growled. Axel slapped his forehead with his hand.

"Never!! I'm not ready to be a freaking father yet!" Axel responded. He grabbed his boxers from beside the bed and slipped them on.

"I am just confused on how she got in here without the others seeing…"

"…She is staring at you." Jaxmie pointed out. The female wolf shook herself out of her trance and walked over to Axel. She jumped onto Axel's bed and licked his face.

"YO! HOE DOG! GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" Jaxmie shouted, smacking the 'bitch pooch' off the bed. It howled when it hit the floor, and growled at Jaxmie.

"You shouldn't have done that, human!" Seria spoke. Jaxmie's and Axel's eyes widened.

"You can speak!?"

"Of course I can speak, you little twit! It's not like I'm three!" The wolf growled. Jaxmie's eye brows narrowed, making an anger glare form on her face.

"Don't call Jaxmie a twit!" Axel said, holding Jaxmie. The wolf rolled her eyes.

"I'm staying here no matter what you humans do. I was kicked out of my herd…" Seria explained.

"Get out of Axel's room." Jaxmie ordered. The wolf growled as she walked out.

"…Bitch." Jaxmie said as Seria left the room.

"…Tell me about it…" Axel said, giving Jaxmie her cloths.

"Thanks." Jaxmie thanked him as she got dressed. Axel put his jacket and pants back on and left the room.

"Hey guys." Axel greeted his friends in the lounge room. Jaxmie was following him.

"I DON'T want to know what you guys were doing…" Mckennxia said, feeling a little disgusted at the thought.


	63. Axel goes BERSERK

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-THREE**

Axel twiddled his thumbs in boredom. No one was saying anything…it was quiet.

"So…" Axel broke the silence. Jaxmie randomly started to bleed out of her nose.

"WHOA! Jaxmie! What's wrong??" Axel freaked out. Jaxmie blushed and covered her nose.

"Heheh…I imagined you in a tuxedo…" Jaxmie replied. Axel smiled.

"Hehe…" He chuckled. Jaxmie got up and left the room to go into a bathroom to wipe her nose off. Axel followed because…well…she was the only one being active.

"Axel, I'm going into the bathroom. You don't know if I am going in there to take a dump or something." Jaxmie said as Axel followed her into the bathroom.

"I KNOW you are only cleaning your nose." Axel said, standing next to her and she put a wet napkin on her nose. She looked at him and then rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, you know you love me." Axel said as he wrapped his arms around her. Jaxmie smiled and turned so she was facing him. She hugged him back and then walked out. She noticed Roxas was up off the couch now, and was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, head down, and eyes closed. Jaxmie smiled and stopped Axel in his tracks.

"I DARE you to go up to Roxas, pull his pants down and then RUN OFF!!" Jaxmie shouted in a whisper. Axel chuckled and nodded. He slowly approached Roxas, trying not to make a noise…and in one swift move, and reached down, pulled Roxas' pants down, and ran down the hall screaming bloody murder while flailing his arms.

"Huh…WHAT…WHOA!" Roxas shouted, falling over with his pants at his ankles. Mckennxia blushed right away and giggled lightly. Roxas turned and saw Axel charging down the hall. He quickly pulled up his dignity and ran after him. Jaxmie was laughing her butt off!!

"COME BACK HERE, YOU MAN-WHORE!!!" Roxas shouted, getting closer to Axel as he got stuck between corners.

"Don't mess with fire, you will only get burned!!!" Axel shouted, summoning his chakrams just incase.

"You will HAVE to buy Mckennxia and me ice cream…" Roxas demanded. Axel laughed.

"Or what?"

"Or so help me, I will piss in your mouth!!!" Roxas growled through gritted teeth.

"And how will you do that?" Axel asked. Roxas glared at him.

"Want me to show you how!?"

"Heh, no thank you." Axel said, walking past Roxas. "I will go get you your ice cream." Axel teleported away after that. Roxas went back to the lounge…passing a hysterical Jaxmie along the way.

"Okay, I got Axel to go buy us ice cream." Roxas said as he sat next to Mckennxia on the couch.

"That's good…" Mckennxia replied. They sat there for a good five minutes before Axel teleported in, holding a whole bunch of ice creams.

"Here, ice cream for everyone. YOU BETTER LOVE ME!" Axel said, giving everyone their own ice cream.

"Hug?" Axel asked, holding his arms out to Roxas. Roxas looked at him like he was crazy but sighed and gave him a hug. Axel quickly took a folded up piece of paper with tape on it out of his jacket pocket and stuck it on Roxas' back.

"There. All better?" Axel asked as he pulled away. Roxas shrugged and sat back down. Jaxmie, Demyx, Lixciaa, and Axel were about to break into a laughing fit but Mckennxia wasn't laughing at all.

"Roxas, stand up." She demanded, still eating her ice cream. Roxas stood up and Mckennxia tore the paper off.

"…Man-whore…!?" Mckennxia read aloud. Then, they all lost it…except Roxas and Mckennxia. Mckennxia broke the laughing fit.

"AXEL YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HAVE ANY BALLS IN ABOUT FIVE SECONDS!!!" Mckennxia roared. Axel snickered.

"Oooo, so you're gonna touch me?" Axel teased before laughing like a maniac down the hall to his room. Mckennxia handed Roxas her ice cream before running after him.

"Man, I think he WANTS to lose his ability to reproduce…" Demyx said before nipping at his ice cream.

"HAHA CAN'T GET ME NOWWW!!" Axel cheered from inside his room. He had locked his door, and Mckennxia was beating on it.

"YOU ARE SUCH A RETARD! I CAN JUST DO…" Mckennxia went silent…and then she appeared through a portal into his room. "…THIS!"

"SSHIIIITTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!" Axel cried out, falling to the floor. Mckennxia smiled evilly and kicked him in his side.

"Owww!!" Axel cried out, too scared out of his skin to think he can easily summon his weapons. Mckennxia was a scary girl, no matter how tall, old, or strong you are. She. Will. Tear. You. DOWN.

"HOW DO YOU FEEL? HOW DO YOU FEEEELLL!?" Mckennxia kicked him harder, and when he spazzed on the floor trying to find ways to avoid getting hit, she kicked him right in the balls.

"SWEEEEEEEEET HOLLY MOTHER OF GGGGGOOODDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Axel screamed, feeling his lower half go numb. Mckennxia repeatedly kicked in that area for about 10 more times before Axel finally went berserk.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!" Axel shouted, using all his strength to get up and tackle her to the ground. Mckennxia was shocked. What was Axel going to do to her…?

"AAAAHHH!" Mckennxia's scream was heard from around the castle.

"MCKENNXIA!!!" Roxas leaped to his feet and darted to Axel's room. He ran into the room and saw Axel on top of Mckennxia, slapping her. Mckennxia was trying to summon one of her arrows to poke Axel with it, but he kept her arms down. Roxas ran up to them, worried Axel might severely hurt her. Axel did not let up.

"JAXMIE!! PLEASE, COME HELP!" Roxas shouted. Jaxmie got up and ran towards Axel's room. Roxas and Jaxmie both used all their strength to pull Axel off.

"UGH! FINALLY! AXEL WAS ABOUT TO RAPE ME!!" Mckennxia shouted as she got off the floor of Axel's bedroom. Axel was so…angry…

"NEXT TIME, I **WILL** RAPE YOU! YOU ARE GOING TO WISH YOU **NEVER **GOTTEN ME ANGRY!!!" Axel shouted as Mckennxia ran out of the room. Jaxmie was holding Axel back and Roxas approached him.

"Axel…I am going to tell you long and slow, if you **EVER** touch Mckennxia again…I will make sure you never have another moment in life anymore. I will kill you, and I WON'T regret it. You got me!?" Roxas growled. Axel just turned his head.

"ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!" Roxas shouted. Axel glared at him and slowly nodded…even though he didn't want to.

"And, if you ever do this again…and RAPE her…I will make your death long and slow." Roxas said as he turned. But before he walked out of the room…

"…And if she gets pregnant…I will be so hurt…because it's not my child." Roxas hissed as he left the room, slamming the door. Jaxmie let go of Axel.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Jaxmie shouted, watching him as he lay in his bed.

"…Anger…" Axel said before Jaxmie left his room…


	64. Friendship Restored

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-FOUR**

The next day, Axel did not come out of his room…well it seems like that. Of course he would teleport to the bathroom or kitchen without being seen. He avoided everyone…and he only let Jaxmie in his room.

"Wow, I'm sure Axel is probably dying in his room right now…" Roxas said, looking at Mckennxia. She looked at him with a glare.

"Axel can parish in hell for all I care!!!" Mckennxia growled, crossing her arms. Roxas wrapped his arms around her.

"I know…"

A knock was heard on Axel's door.

"What!?" Axel asked, turning his head to the door. He was lying on his bed, and was staring at the ceiling.

"It's me…" Jaxmie's voice was muffled through the door.

"You can come in…" Axel mumbled. Jaxmie opened the door and walked in, closing it as soon as she was in.

"Hey…how long are you going to be like this?" Jaxmie asked, lying next to him. He pulled out his laptop…and he didn't know Roxas just recently logged onto xfire.

"Until I feel better…"

KeybladeWielder123: : O

HotStuffzz: …

KeybladeWielder123: Fine…

"Ugh, I suddenly don't want to be on my laptop anymore…" Axel said as he turned off his laptop. Jaxmie frowned.

"Don't be like this, please…"

"I never wanted to hurt Mckennxia…I love her as a sister…" Axel said, turning to his side. Jaxmie sighed and left the room.

**A WEEK LATER!**

Axel got up from his bed. He knew he had to go out to the lounge…he had to say how sorry he was.

"Hey…guys…" Axel greeted them as he walked into the lounge.

"OMAIGOD YOU'RE AAALLIIVEEEE!!" Demyx shouted, throwing his arms into the air.

"Hey…Mckennxia…I want to talk to you…" Axel said as he sat next to her. She shot him a glare, and he felt his non-existent heart crumble at it.

"What?" Mckennxia asked. Axel looked at her in the eyes.

"I am so, DREADFULLY sorry for what I did to you!!! I mean it!! Cross my 'heart' and hope to die!" Axel pleaded. Mckennxia could hear the sincere-ness in his voice. He wasn't lying!

"…I was so scared…" Mckennxia said, turning her head slightly. Axel then got on his knees on the floor, and clung to her legs.

"Please forgive me, Mckennxia!!!" Axel begged. Mckennxia sighed…and then answered.

"Okay…okay Axel, I forgive you."

"YAY!!!" Axel then dragged her off the couch and started a tickle fight. Instead of screaming and kicking, Mckennxia actually started laughing. Lixciaa, Roxas, Jaxmie, and Demyx all watched as Mckennxia laughed until she couldn't breath.

"Axel! S-stop! I can't breath! AHAHAHAA!!" Mckennxia sighed in relief when Axel let up.

"Hehehe." Axel chuckled. Zixeawl ran into the room and ran up Axel's organization jeans.

"…WHOA!!! FLUFFY THING IN MY PANTS! ANIMAL IN MAH PANTS!!!" Axel shouted, falling to the floor and rolling around. Zixeawl laughing a ferret laugh and didn't leave. Revenge for hurting Mckennxia!

"GET ITTTT OUUTT!" Axel begged, taking off his pants. Good thing he was wearing boxers! Zixeawl crawled out of the pants once he realized Axel wasn't in them no more.

"Phew!!! God, it is such an awkward sensation…" Axel said, grabbing his pants and slipping them on again.

"Hmm…" Roxas picked up the 2 dragon scales they had laying around. Lixciaa sighed. This again…

"OMAIGOD!!! SUPER-OMEGA-ULTRA-FANTASTICLY CUTE!!!" Jaxmie shouted, picking up Roxas…who was now a small, cute fuzzy ferret. Axel walked over to her and started snickering.

"HAHA! And I thought Roxas would have a microscopic penis BEFORE!!" Axel laughed. Roxas gave a cute little, ferret glare at him. It was not microscopic…

"Awww!!! Let me hold him! He's MY boyfriend, after all!" Mckennxia demanded, gently taking Roxas from Jaxmie. Mckennxia looked at Roxas and then looked at Axel.

"It is NOT microscopic! Well, not in human form, surely!"

"Well mine is much bigger." Axel replied. Lixciaa interrupted.

"This is just a little too awkward!"

"It isssn't littttllleeee!" Roxas tiny ferret voice spoke up.

"Awww, isn't that cute…he squeaked." Axel said, smiling lightly. Zixeawl climbed up Lixciaa's leg and into her arms.

"WOW! MY VOICE IS SO CUTE!" Roxas squeaked, looking around. Mckennxia nuzzled her face in his fur.

"Wait…wasn't Larxene and Marluxia supposed to be back by now?" Lixciaa asked, being distracted from the cuteness.

"Oh, I heard from them. They said they will be coming back tomorrow actually." Mckennxia explained. Lixciaa nodded and then went back to her thoughts.


	65. What Jaxmie hates

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-FIVE**

The little Roxas ferret scampered around the lounge room chasing Zixeawl as the group sat around. Seria walked in and saw Roxas running to her; he was not even paying attention.

"Mmm, food." Seria growled as she picked Roxas up by his neck, and dangling him.

"Graahh! G-get off me!" Roxas squeaked, barely breathing. Mckennxia summoned her bow and arrows quickly and shot one at Seria's leg. She howled in pain and let go of Roxas. Roxas fell to the ground and ran to Mckennxia.

"What a dirty hoe!" Jaxmie shouted, pointing at the wolf. Axel snickered at her outburst.

"Shut up you human!" Seria growled, walking to the couch where everybody was sitting. Axel accidentally had a leg spazz and kicked her in the face.

"What the hell!?" Axel shouted, looking at his leg. Jaxmie was laughing.

"I did it with my blood bending. Hahaha!" Jaxmie giggled. Axel then started laughing as well. Mckennxia held Roxas close and grabbed the scales.

"We need to turn you back for awhile…" Mckennxia said as she turned Roxas back into a human boy.

"…" Roxas ran out of the room…hoping nobody would see his naked body. Mckennxia say it though…and she was blushing.

"WHOA!!! FLAMING BALL SACK!!" Axel shouted in pain as Seria lifted her front legs onto his lap, hurting his crotch. Roxas' laughter was heard through out the castle, sounds like he heard it as well. A wicked smile formed on Seria's wolf features as Jaxmie's eyes light up in flames of anger.

"What? I didn't mean to…" Seria hissed. Mckennxia through some of the scales' magic on her…and she turned into a human. Surprisingly, she wasn't naked.

"Hey…she has cloths on…" Axel pointed out.

"What? Disappointed?" Seria asked, trailing a finger from his neck up to his jaw.

"No…I'm just saying."

"GET OFF OF HIM BEFORE I MAKE YOU GROW A PAIR AND NUTS AND THEN RIP THEM OFF!!" Jaxmie growled. Seria glared at her.

"Excuse me? You want to pass that by me again?" Seria hissed. Axel slowly got up from the couch and slowly walked out of the room, not wanting to be in this…AT ALL. Roxas walked past Axel and wondered why he was leaving the room…but then realized when he saw a fuming Seria and Jaxmie. He quickly turned his direction and walked away from the room as well…

"AXEL IS MINE, OKAY BITCH?" Jaxmie growled. Seria shook her head.

"Why yes, I am a female dog!! Axel is going to be mine soon, okay!?"

"…You want to die??"

"GRRR!" Seria slapped Jaxmie and ran out of the room. Jaxmie stood there in silence before teleporting to Axel's room, knowing he will be there.

"AXEL I WANT TO KILL THAT STUPID MUTT!!!" Jaxmie fumed, sitting next to him on his bed.

"I think she wants me…"

"THINK!? MORE LIKE KNOW!!!"

"Hey, hey. Watch the volume…I have ears, you know." Axel said, using his hands to make a motion as if he was turning a volume knob on her mouth.

"I can't help it!! I am infuriated!"

"I can see that…but I'm not going to let her get to me."

"You won't be saying the same thing when she has you right where she wants you…horny!!"

"TRUST MAH!!" Axel said, shaking her shoulders a bit.

"I would if I knew I could trust you while you're turned on!!"

"Stop shouting! Everybody in the CASTLE can hear you."

"Sorry…sorry." Jaxmie calmed down and lay down on his bed.

"There, no more screaming." Axel said as he lay down next to her.

The next day came quicker than they thought. Marluxia and Larxene came back in the morning, while everybody was just waking up. Soon, they all sat in the lounge…even Seria. Larxene sat next to Seria…and they seemed to get along just fine.

"Wow…two bitches together make a friendship…" Roxas said, snickering a bit. Axel high-fived him.

"Niceeee!" Jaxmie replied. She noticed Seria and Larxene both looked at Axel…and then smiled and went back to what they were talking about. She was worried…

"Hey…Roxas…read their minds and see what they are talking about…" Jaxmie whispered. Roxas nodded and went quiet. Soon…he finally spoke.

"Jaxmie…you are NOT going to like what they are planning…"

"What? WHAT?" Jaxmie asked. Roxas looked at her.

"They are planning on tying Axel down and…yeah; I think you get what I am saying."

"…WHAT!?" Jaxmie growled. She would have to stop them…


	66. JUMP TIME

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-SIX**

Later that day, everybody was scattered around the castle. Roxas and Axel were on the computer laughing at blonde jokes, Mckennxia was in her room reading, Lixciaa and Demyx were chilling in Lixciaa's room, and Jaxmie was lying on the couch.

"Hahahaha!! That is hilarious, Axel! How did you find the website?" Roxas asked, laughing a bit from the recent blonde joke he read. Axel looked at him.

"What are you talking about? You are a blonde yourself!"

"…Usually they talk about female blondes."

"Hahaha, I know. I just google searched blonde jokes…" Axel answered. Jaxmie looked at them from over on the couch.

"Having fun?" Jaxmie asked. Axel nodded and clicked another blonde joke. Larxene and Seria walked into the lounge room and saw Axel…

"Hey Axel…" Larxene greeted him. Axel waved but didn't answer. Jaxmie watched carefully. Roxas could feel the anger coming on so he backed away. Larxene quickly shot her daggers at Jaxmie; the daggers piercing Jaxmie's cloths, keeping her to the couch. Seria dragged Axel away.

"NOOOO!! ROXAS HELP!!!" Axel cried as he was dragged out of the room. Larxene quickly 'stapled' Roxas to the wall and left.

"HAAALP! HALP!! MCKENNXXXIIIAA!!!" Axel shouted, still being dragged away. He couldn't even summon his chakrams…

"No one is going to help you! Just shut your trap!!" Larxene hissed. Mckennxia opened her door and poked her head out. She saw Axel being dragged away against his will…

"Hey! Let go of the poor guy!!!" Mckennxia said as she ran out of her room. Axel saw her and his eyes lit up.

"MCKENNXIA! BE MAH BUDDY AND HALP MAH!!!"

"Sure thing!" Mckennxia summoned her bow and arrows, but Larxene shot her with lightning…making her pass out.

"WHAT? NOOOOO!" Axel cried out as he was dragged into a room. Lixciaa and Demyx heard the cries of sorrow and looked out of the room. They didn't see anything…

"What are you going to do to me!?" Axel asked as he was tied to a bed. So many thoughts of violence, blood, gore…and sex went through his mind. NO, it did not make him want it.

"Trust me; you are going to like this. We are going to rid you of that horrible 14 year old once and for all!!!" Larxene said as she went to take of his cloths. Seria watched, waiting for her turn. Zixeawl walked into the room and saw the scene…

"Don't…touch…me…there!!!" Axel blurted out as Larxene's hand traveled down his stomach. Zixeawl transformed into a dragon and swatted Seria and Larxene against a wall. He quickly snapped the ropes that held Axel down, and Axel ran out of the room…not caring if his pants were down to his ankles. Zixeawl slammed his horned head against Larxene and Seria, crushing them against the wall. They slumped down, unconscious. He went back into ferret form and ran out. Axel ran past Mckennxia…who was recovering…she saw he was pretty much just in his boxers, screaming, and running for his life.

"OMAIGOD GUYS!!!" Axel shouted as he ran into the lounge room. Roxas started laughing at the fact Axel was JUST in his boxers, and Jaxmie drooled a bit.

"What?" Roxas finally answered. Axel pulled the daggers off both of them.

"I was almost raped!" Axel said, sitting next to Jaxmie and holding her close. Jaxmie clung to him.

"Did they touch your almighty penis!?" Jaxmie asked. Axel snickered for a second.

"No…good thing, because then I would be cursed!!!"

"I am in the room…" Roxas said. Jaxmie laughed.

"I am going to KILL!!!" Jaxmie shouted, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Oh, and Zixeawl saved me. YOU ARE IGNORING HIM! FO SHAME!!!"

"I'M SORRY!!!" Jaxmie ran out of the room…only to come back in holding the small little Zixeawl in her arms.

"There, now give him some kisses!" Axel demanded. Jaxmie kissed the ferret's head and let him go.

"Thank you Zixeawwwlll!!" Jaxmie shouted as he ran out of the room. Roxas then frowned.

"I want to be a ferret again…"

"Knock yourself out." Axel tossed the scales at him. Soon, a little ferret Roxas was running down the hall towards Mckennxia, who was sitting and leaning against the wall.

"Awww, Roxas! You are a cute ferret again!" Mckennxia picked him up and held him.


	67. Mckennxia's feelings towards Axel

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-SEVEN**

Lixciaa and Demyx walked into the lounge room and noticed Axel sitting on the couch in just his boxers.

"God, Axel! Put some cloths on…" Demyx said as he sat on the love seat with Lixciaa.

"Hey! I was just about raped a bit ago!!! I have the right to run around half naked for awhile!" Axel responded. Lixciaa and Jaxmie didn't mind…

"Hey guys…Axel, are you okay?" Mckennxia said as she walked into the lounge room holding ferret Roxas.

"Yeah I'm fine…They never really got to 'do' anything." Axel said. Mckennxia nodded and put Roxas down, and he ran to Axel's feet.

"What?"

"Pick me up!"

"Why?"

"PICK MAH UP!" Roxas squeaked louder. Axel sighed and picked him up, placing him on his lap. Roxas turned and started to climb up Axel's stomach, and onto his shoulder.

"What are you-Haha, stop, that tickles!" Axel said as Roxas rolled around through his spikes of hair.

"Weeeee!!!" Roxas continued to roll around. Mckennxia was trying not to look at Axel…he had some nice muscles…

"What's wrong, Mckennxia? You look kind of downfall…" Jaxmie noticed. Mckennxia looked up and her eyes wondered on Axel, and she blushed lightly as she looked away.

"Nothing." Mckennxia replied. Axel noticed she looked at him before turning her head, and he smiled.

"You like what you see?" Axel said as he leaned back against the couch, making a clear view of his stomach and chest, instead of being slumped over. Mckennxia tried her beast not to look, but she was failing.

"Hahaha! Her face is blood red! Sorry Roxas, she has the hots for Axel now!" Jaxmie said with a laugh. Mckennxia glared at her.

"No! I don't! Don't you blush when you see a shirtless hot guy!?"

"Axel is all I need…YOU JUST CALLED HIM HOT!" Jaxmie shouted. Mckennxia's face was BOILING blood red.

"Noooo!! That isn't…NO!! Yes, I admit he is very good looking, but I love Roxas! And Roxas is hot too!!!" Mckennxia blurted out. Jaxmie smiled.

"You would like to see Roxas without boxers on…" Jaxmie mumbled, but Mckennxia heard it all. She blushed even REDDER, and flung the rubber band that was on her wrist at Jaxmie.

"Ow! What!? I know it's true!"

"…Yes, it is, but you don't have to tell the whole castle!" Mckennxia flung her arms up. Jaxmie and Axel snickered. Lixciaa and Demyx weren't even paying attention…they were looking out of the giant windows. Roxas jumped off of Axel, and ran over to Mckennxia, who picked him up. Axel sat in silence for a bit…when it hit him.

"Hey, I'm old enough to drive a car!"

"Ugh, Axel, just stop thinking about that…bring that subject up another time." Mckennxia said. Roxas got off of Mckennxia and ran over to the scales and turned back into a human. He hated having to shout for his squeaks to be heard…

"…Be right back." Roxas ran out of the room, hoping to cover himself. Mckennxia giggled. He ran back out shortly later. Him, Jaxmie, Lixciaa and Demyx started talking for…just talking. The topic of locking Mckennxia and Axel in a room together entered…and it turned everything around. They snickered and laughed when they agreed they should do it.

Later, they put the plan to action. Jaxmie secretly sprinkled some of the scales' magic on Axel and Mckennxia without being seen…so they couldn't teleport.

"Hey Axel…follow meeeee…." Jaxmie said with a sweet voice, walking from the lounge into the hallway towards the bedrooms. Axel eagerly followed, feeling he was going to get something good. Jaxmie walked into Axel's room, and when he was in, she ran out of the room and locked the door. They switched the door knob so they wouldn't be able to unlock the door from the inside. Lixciaa teleported Mckennxia in there, and then they went into the room next to them and started listening. It was quiet for awhile, but then they started to hear something. It sounded like a headboard being hit against a wall…

"OMAIGOD!" Roxas shouted in a whisper…he was worried. After awhile of the headboard, it stopped, and they heard Axel groan…

"WHAT!?" Jaxmie nearly screamed. She ran out of the room and to the other one, seeing Axel and Mckennxia were fully dressed, and Axel was rubbing the back of his head.

"Owwww…" Axel groaned. Mckennxia looked at Jaxmie.

"What?"

"…What were you doing?"

"Well I was sitting here, and Axel was smacking the back of his head on the headboard…and then he hurt himself." Mckennxia explained. Jaxmie was silent…and then started laughing.

"I thought…oh…never mind!" Jaxmie said, wiping a tear from laughing too hard from her eye. Roxas walked in, and sighed in relief when he didn't see them naked. Mckennxia and Axel finally caught on that they were locked in a room, and didn't talk for the rest of the day.


	68. Late Night Drive

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-EIGHT**

A couple days passed, and on one of those days, Axel was gone all day. They were confused why…but they just let it go. On the present day, they were lounging around being bums.

"So…What do you want to do?" Demyx asked. They were all sitting around…except for Axel. He was in his room listening to his stereo.

"I don't know…is that a wallet!?" Roxas asked, getting up from the couch and rushing over to a leather wallet on the floor. He picked it up and saw a fire symbol on it. Axel's wallet!

"Hmm…he better have left munny in here…" Roxas said as he sat back down on the couch and started scrounging around in the wallet. Mckennxia leaned on Roxas and looked at the wallet. Roxas opened a pocket in there and it contained a decent amount of money…if you call 200 munny decent.

"Hmm…a card…what the—A drivers license!? This was printed a couple days ago!!!"

"That must have been when he was out all day!" Mckennxia pointed out. Roxas looked at her and then at the hallway that leads to the bedrooms.

"…Confront him about it?" Roxas asked. Mckennxia nodded and they darted down the hall. Jaxmie didn't want to be left out, so she followed.

They stormed into his room, not angry but yet not happy…but just with shock. Axel paused his stereo and looked at them.

"Yes?" Axel asked. Mckennxia shoved the driver's license into his face.

"I thought I told you no driving!" Mckennxia reminded him. Axel only smiled.

"You are about 3-4 years younger than me…I am your elder. Like I am going to listen to you!"

"You are also Jaxmie's elder, and you are her girlfriend."

"So? She doesn't boss me around. I got a license because driving is fun!" Axel explained. Roxas laughed.

"I bet you only bought a car to mess with Jaxmie in it…" Roxas said. Axel looked at him.

"That might happen, yes. But, I just want to drive. I am old enough to drive…and I wanted to try it."

"What kind of car did you buy?" Jaxmie asked.

"Correction, what kind of TRUCK did I buy," Axel corrected her. Jaxmie smiled.

"Well?" Jaxmie asked.

"Hmm…I will have to get back to you on that…but it is a one and a half cab…" Axel said. Jaxmie thought.

"So it has back seats?"

"Yup."

"Where is it?" Mckennxia asked. Axel responded quickly.

"In the castle's garage," He scratched his head, "Xigbar complained once…so Xemnas added a garage."

"Cool…take us to your car!!" Roxas demanded. Axel teleported the, to the garage.

They arrived in the garage, and there was only one vehicle there. Axel's new truck.

"Dude! You're truck is black with purple flames on it!?" Jaxmie shouted, "The purple flames represent me!" Jaxmie spazzed. Axel nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

"Cool…sometime at night, you should take us to Twilight Town and we should all sit in the bed of the truck and watch the stars…" Mckennxia said, hoping Axel would agree.

"…Yeah, that sounds cool."

"Yay!" Mckennxia shouted. Axel smiled.

"I'm just scared that when we're all relaxing, Jaxmie and he will be inside the truck, and we will look at the back windows to find the windows all fogged up…" Roxas said. Axel and Jaxmie blushed.

"That will mostly happen…" Axel snickered. Jaxmie was currently inside the truck…Axel didn't lock the doors.

"It smells like new car!!!" Jaxmie shouted from inside the car.

"But soon Axel's smell will take over…" Mckennxia said. Jaxmie poked her head out of the car door.

"What are you talking about? Axel smells great!"

"…Never really got a chance to smell him." Mckennxia replied sarcastically. Axel looked at her.

"You hugged me before…you should know how I smell."

"Axel, I don't pay attention to smells…"

"Hey Axel, can you take us for a rriiiiddeeee??" Jaxmie dragged her question out.

"Sure!!" Axel answered joyfully. Jaxmie moved to the back seat and waited. Axel forced Roxas and Mckennxia in the truck…making them go if they wanted to or not. Roxas sat in the passenger seat, and Mckennxia sat in the back with Jaxmie. Axel opened a teleporter in front of his truck, got inside, and drove into it.

They went back to the world that had the school they went to. Mckennxia was panicking…and it didn't help when she looked into the sky.

"Uhh…Axel?? It's one thing to drive with you in the day time, but at NIGHT!?"

"Hey!! You freaking out does not help. I am driving fine." Axel replied. Mckennxia took a deep breath and looked out the window. She watched the road...or she tried. The moonlight was enough light. Axel seemed to drive fine…he wasn't swerving…he was going the speed limit, and he didn't drive up the butt of the car in front.

"Wow…I have to admit, you are a pretty good driver, Axel!" Mckennxia spoke up. She looked around in the car.

"Thanks…I can't drive a clutch fully, but I can drive automatic,"

"Nice…I am guessing this is automatic."

"And it has airbags!" Roxas pointed to the dashboard in front of him.

"Hey Roxas…you're able to drive too. You are able to get the license to where you only drive during the day, though." Axel said. Roxas's face lit up.

"Oh yeah!!! I CAN drive! Hey…if I get a license…can I drive your truck…?"

"HELL NO. I PAID A LOT OF MONEY FOR THIS BABY AND I AM NOT RISKING IT FOR A 16 YEAR OLD WHO WANTS TO TEST OUT HIS DRIVING SKILLS!!" Axel shouted. Roxas sunk down in his seat.

"Okay…" He replied sadly. Jaxmie snickered.

"I bet Axel is going to name his truck…"

"NO! Well at least not yet…"

"Haha, Axel. You're funny." Jaxmie smiled. Axel pulled into an abandoned building's parking lot…so no one could see them. He opened a portal from inside his truck and drove into it, taking them back to the castle. Once they got out and got back to the lounge, they all chilled on the couch.

"Where have you guys been!?" Lixciaa asked, sitting on Demyx's lap.

"Night ride…" Axel replied with a smile. Lixciaa knew he had gotten his drivers license from hearing in on Roxas and Mckennxia.

"Nice." Lixciaa said.

"I like the fact that I can LEGALLY drive…" Roxas said, smiling. Axel looked at him.

"Yeah, and you can LEGALLY have sex, too. But that would be up to Mckennxia." Axel laughed. Roxas blushed red.

"Yeah, Axel? I don't think I am going to have sex for a long time."

"…Don't be so sure. Mckennxia could finally break and-.." Axel was cut off by a flying shoe at his head. He ducked, and then looked at Mckennxia.

"Axel, shut up! I want to wait until me and Roxas are married before we go THAT far…"

"Mmhmm…you know you want to do it with Roxas…" Axel ducked as another shoe flew across the room.

"SHUT UP!"

"OKAY I'M SHUTTING UP!" Axel covered his head as Mckennxia quickly stole one of Roxas's shoes.

"…Can I have that back?" Roxas asked. Mckennxia handed it back and he put it back on.


	69. Lixciaa's Poem

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-NINE**

That night, Axel and Jaxmie slept in the same bed. It was kind of chilly, and they needed to snuggle. Jaxmie woke up in the middle of the night to find herself trapped in a headlock…from Axel. She jabbed him in the side to wake him up.

"What?" Axel blurted out as he woke up.

"…Hugging me?"

"…OH…no…I was trying to choke you…heh…BUT IN MY DREAM, I WAS FIGHTING A GUY!"

"Okay suuuure…" Jaxmie smiled and rolled over…closing her eyes.

In the morning, they all sat in the lounge. Lixciaa cuddled Zixeawl while sitting next to Demyx.

"…Hmm…I feel like being creative…" Lixciaa mumbled, reaching under the table and pulling out a booklet she had under there. She started writing…Demyx watching.

"…Can I see it when you are finished?" Axel asked, interested in her writing. She nodded without stopping. Axel had to admit, her writing was very interesting. They sat there for a couple minutes…and Lixciaa finally handed it over. That quickly she had written something. Axel put the tablet on his lap and started reading.

"_**Black Mist**_

_The black mist…_

_It covers my heart like it is drowning it out…_

_Hate and pain take over Love and giving._

_What is this? What is this mist…?_

_Nothing I can guess._

_It pulls my heart down into a deep dark abyss. _

_Cold, fatigued…Hungry._

"…_Why…?"_

_Is all I could think._

_Even though I seem to be being pulled down…_

_I crave more. More…why???_

_It is all I have._

_All I ever had…_

_All I ever will have._

_I scream…and then silence. I see complete darkness._

_No emotion…_

_No…tears._

_All because of that damned black mist…_

_But yet…more, I NEED more…_

_It rushes through my veins, my brain…_

_I am now the darkness…_

_It takes me in as if I was the air…_

_The black mist…"_

Axel finished reading and gave the booklet back and looked at her.

"…What?"

"That's deep, man…" Axel said, wrapping an arm around Jaxmie. Lixciaa smiled.

"I seem to write emo poems…but I don't care. I like it." Lixciaa replied.


	70. Disturbing much?

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER SEVENTY**

Later that day, Axel started to peek around Vexen's science lab. He was searching for anything cool…and he soon found something cool. He walked into the lounge holding it.

"What's that?" Roxas asked, reaching for the object. Axel easily pulled it out of Roxas' reach.

"It is a black light…thingy…"

"Isn't that used with police when trying to find male substances?" Mckennxia asked scientifically. Axel nodded.

"Give me!" She demanded, taking it from him automatically. "Doesn't there need to be powder spread or something?"

"If so, this one doesn't."

"…How do you know?"

"I went into my room…" Axel laughed as he replied. Mckennxia rolled her eyes and walked down the hall. Axel followed her…along with Jaxmie and Roxas. Lixciaa and Demyx played video games…on their own DS.

Mckennxia walked into Axel's room and stood in the middle of it. Axel panicked…What will she think? She turned on the flash light and examined the room…and started laughing.

"God, Axel! Why is it that most of your room glows!?" Mckennxia giggled and laughed. She found it hilarious. Roxas would see the glowing parts…and keep his distance. Axel saw what Roxas was doing.

"OH COME ON, Roxas! It's not like YOU'VE never…you know…"

"Pffft, whatever Axel." Roxas said. Axel's face adopted an evil grin.

"Hey Mckennxia…go check Roxas's room…" Axel suggested. Roxas's eyes widened.

"What!? Why my room!?"

"What? Are you scared, _Roxy_?" Axel asked with the evil smile on his face. Roxas glared at him.

"Uhh…I don't expect to find anything in his room…" Mckennxia replied.

"Heh…you would be surprised." Axel said. Mckennxia left the room and went to Roxas's room. She walked in and turned on the flash light. Nothing lit up…

"HA! Take THAT, Axel!!!" Roxas laughed. Axel's evil smile only got bigger.

"Mckennxia, shine it on Roxas's bed."

"…Why?"

"DO IT!!!" Axel demanded. Mckennxia rolled her eyes once more and shined it on Roxas's bed…and then gasped as she found it lit up a bit.

"Roxas…I wouldn't expect that out of you," Mckennxia laughed a bit. Axel shook his head.

"One thing you have to know about guys, Mckennxia. 95% of guys masturbate…and the other 5% LIE about it. Roxas is a liar." Axel explained.

"Mumn myo…" Roxas mumbled. Axel looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Mumn myo!" Roxas mumbled again.

"Didn't quiet catch that…"

"I SAID FUCK YOU!" Roxas spoke up. Axel laughed. Jaxmie finally spoke up.

"I am the only one that can do that to him."

"…Nice to know…" Roxas said; walking out of the room…blushing from what Mckennxia just saw.

"Wow…" Mckennxia tossed the flash light at Axel, and his caught it. She walked to the lounge where Roxas was sitting. She saw a note left from Lixciaa and Demyx.

"_Dear friends,_

_Demyx and I have gone out on a date. We will be back later…can't tell you where we went because it is a secret!!!_

_~Lixciaa"_

"Hmm…Okay." Mckennxia sat next to Roxas and looked at him.

"…Sorry you had to see that."

"Why be sorry?"

"…I am afraid I disturbed you?"

"Nah, I kind of knew I would see a slight glow. I am happy it wasn't like Axel's room…" Mckennxia smiled. Roxas chuckled a bit and smiled. Axel and Jaxmie came out of the bedroom…Jaxmie pretty much up Axel's ass about something.

"Give me the damn flash light!" Jaxmie demanded.

"Go on, reach for it!" Axel replied, dangling the flashlight above his head.

"Bite me, Axel!"

"It would be my pleasure…"

"Ugh, just give me the flashlight, please!?" Jaxmie begged. Axel smiled.

"I like when you beg,"

"…Are you horny?"

"How about you find out?"

"Yup…just answered my question…" Jaxmie finally gave up and walked to the couch. Mckennxia and Roxas were trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry…but that was funny…" Roxas said, smiling. Jaxmie glared at him. Axel walked up to her.

"…You want the flash light, Jaxmie?" Axel asked, holding his hand out with the flash light.

"Yes, I would enjoy having the special semen flash light." Jaxmie replied. Roxas and Mckennxia started laughing.

"…Then give me a hug." Axel said. Jaxmie sighed, got up, and gave Axel a hug.

"…Axel…something is poking me…"

"…Hehehe…"

"…UGH! You ARE horny!" Jaxmie shouted, trying to push him off, but he held her tight. Roxas fell off the couch laughing, and Mckennxia laughed and held her gut. Jaxmie tried to blood bend him off, but he gripped her wrists, too.

"Axel! Get off!" Jaxmie demanded. Axel shook his head.

"I don't want to…"

"If you want relief, go…play with yourself or something!" Jaxmie suggested.

"But I want a big bowl of Jaxmie love!!" Axel did a puppy dog face…but Jaxmie was unfazed.

"You are not going to give up, are you?" Jaxmie asked. Axel shook his head no quickly.

"Pleeaaasseeeee?"

"…Fine." Jaxmie finally gave in. Success! Axel shall dance in excitement in his head. Jaxmie and Axel left the lounge, and Mckennxia and Roxas finally recovered from their laughing fit.

"Hahaha…that…was funny." Mckennxia said, wiping a tear from her eye from laughing too hard. Roxas nodded in agreement as he got back onto the couch.

"So…want to play Kingdom Hearts on the PS2?" Roxas asked. Mckennxia nodded and they ran for his bedroom.


	71. Mckennxia and Roxas time Alone

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-ONE**

Lixciaa and Demyx came back from their date sooner or later. Roxas and Mckennxia walked out of his room and sat on the couch. Lixciaa and Demyx just headed for the bedrooms…they were tired…and it was midnight.

"I'm barely even tired!" Roxas said, wide awake. Mckennxia nodded.

"I know…are Jaxmie and Axel awake?" She asked. Roxas shrugged.

"How should I know?"

"Go to Axel's door and mind read…"

"Heck no! What if Axel is still turned on!? He might be thinking about Jaxmie naked…"

"I think they cleared up that problem…it has been a couple hours."

"You have a point…" Roxas said as he got up from the couch and walked down the hall to Axel's room. He listened closely…and then started laughing.

"What?" Mckennxia asked. Roxas fell over.

"They are SOO dreaming!!!" Roxas choked out between his laughs. "Axel's mind was filled with dancing leprechauns and Jaxmie's mind was thinking about Axel naked…but I'm sure she is sleeping." Roxas laughed. Mckennxia smiled and walked over to him. She put her hand out for him.

"Can I do you?" Mckennxia asked. She did not even notice what she just asked. Roxas's face went blood red.

"…Can you…do me?"

"…Is that what I just said? NOO! I MEANT 'CAN I HELP YOU'! I SWEAR!" Mckennxia stuttered. Roxas chuckled lightly and took her hand. She helped him up…and they both noticed that both of their faces were DEAD BEAT RED.

"…What…made you accidentally say that? Were you thinking about it…?" Roxas asked, hoping his blush would go away.

"…You can prove that…OKAY YOU WIN!" Mckennxia blushed even redder, if that was even possible, and ran back to the couch. Roxas was still blushing, and it wouldn't. Go. Away!!! He walked to the couch and sat next to her.

"I want to kiss you but I don't want to make anything awkward…" Roxas said, still blushing. Mckennxia looked at him.

"You can kiss me…" Mckennxia smiled as she said so. Roxas kissed her quickly, and then pulled away.

"…Well OF COURSE it is going to be awkward if you just DO THAT!" Mckennxia said before grabbing his head and kissing him. It was a simple kiss…but it turned into a make out. Pah, teenagers…what can ya do with 'em??

Lixciaa lay in bed. It was quiet and dark…just what she liked. She turned over and looked out the window. She could slightly see 'Kingdom Hearts'.

"…So pretty," Lixciaa mumbled before closing her eyes. Zixeawl climbed onto her bed and cuddled with her. Nice…comfy warmth.

Hey buddy," Lixciaa kissed the top of Zixeawl's head. Zixeawl closed his eyes and curled up. Lixciaa smiled and fell asleep herself.

Mckennxia and Roxas finally pulled away. They were both blushing…and they knew how late it was.

"Heh…we sh-should get to b-bed…" Roxas stuttered. Mckennxia knew what he was thinking of…and blushed even redder than she was.

"Yeah…" Mckennxia got off the couch and headed for her room. Roxas ran for his room.

Axel woke up in the middle of the night. He looked beside him and saw Jaxmie.

"Oh yeah…hehehe…" Axel whispered, remembering what Jaxmie and he did hours before. He wrapped his arms around her and nipped at her ear. She was still asleep, but giggled lightly. Hmm…Axel's plan was not working. He decided just to just give up on trying to wake her up and roll over and sleep.

* * *

The "Can I do you?" thing was a mistake my friend made at school one time. It happens to be Mckenna (Mckennxia) who made that mistake....so I HAD to put that in there!!!


	72. Axel meets Fan Girls

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-TWO**

The next day, everybody but Axel left the castle for a little while. They felt like just getting out…but Axel volunteered to stay back incase Sorvoct attacked.

While he was alone in the castle, he decided to log onto his computer. He opened xfire, seeing if he got any friend invites. And he actually did! He accepted it and greeted the random user.

HotStuffzz: Hello?

NotYaGirl40: Heello :D :D :D

HotStuffzz: Do I know you? O.o;

NotYaGirl40: No…but I know you ;)

HotStuffzz: Well THAT isn't creepy _

NotYaGirl40: I saw your Youtube…you really ARE Axel from Kingdom Hearts 2!!!

HotStuffzz: Why yes, I am.

NotYaGirl40: …Spazz-tastic!!

HotStuffzz: Are you okay!?

NotYaGirl40: You have no idea how fast my heart is beating right now X_X

HotStuffzz: Yes…I DON'T have an idea. *no heart!*

NotYaGirl40: So you are going out with that Jaxmie girl?

HotStuffzz: Yup :D Love her greatly.

NotYaGirl40: GASP! How can you feel love!?

HotStuffzz: I believe we have hearts and if not that, half hearts. Because I am sure I feel…

NotYaGirl40: You are so hot *drool*

HotStuffzz: Why thank you…but like I said, I am with someone…

NotYaGirl40: I'm not allowed to think you're hot? D:

HotStuffzz: Well…I don't mind it…I just thought you were trying to hit on me.

NotYaGirl40: Nah :D Um…my friend beside me…just asked me to ask you a question but I am NOT going to ask it…

HotStuffzz: …What…?

NotYaGirl40: …I don't think I should ask it.

HotStuffzz: Why?

NotYaGirl40: Your girlfriend might STALK my friend and KILL her…

HotStuffzz: What!? Why!? I'm confuzzled!!

NotYaGirl40: Well…Are you sure you want me to tell you? My friend is like…and UBER fan of you…

HotStuffzz: Yes I would enjoy it if you told me…

NotYaGirl40: Well…she wants you to take a picture of you naked…

HotStuffzz: …_ Naked? Why not just a picture?

NotYaGirl40: Sorry?

HotStuffzz: I am so oh very sorry, but nope. ^_^

NotYaGirl40: Okie My friend will have to get used to that. Hey, can we voice chat?

HotStuffzz: You mean like…on headset?

NotYaGirl40: Of course PLEASE!? I want to hear your wonderful voice!

HotStuffzz: Haha, sure.

NotYaGirl40: WOOHOO!!

Axel got his headset and plugged it in. He hit the call button. It clicked…

"Hello?" Axel spoke. He could hear the giggles of 2 fan girls.

"OMAIGOD WE LOVE YOUUUU!"

"Haha, I'm glad."

"…You sound like a god when you laugghhh!!" The girl said, happiness in her voice. Axel smiled.

"I'm a god?" Axel asked. He could hear the girls giggle.

"You sure are!" Axel heard one of them say. He smiled before going through a few web pages. It went silent for a good 15 minutes…and the 2 girls over the headset couldn't take it any more.

"…So…What are you doing?" One asked.

"Nothing much…just poking through my Youtube."

"…Have a lot of friend invites and requests?"

"Oh yes…" Axel replied, looking at all the messages he had. Over 1,000 messages!!

"Most are from fan girls like us…you can delete them."

"I am deleting almost all of them…and seeing what some people want."

"…A video of you doing stuff…"

"…What!?"

"Sorry! That was my friend! She couldn't help herself."

"…Should I feel violated?"

"Nah…I wouldn't mind the video myself…but I know you are paired with Jaxmie."

"Yup…"

"…Can you please just send a picture?" A girl asked. Soon, they got a message sent to them asking them to download a picture from Axel. They clicked 'accept' and watched the downloading begin.

"…IS IT OF YOU NAKED??" The girl's friend asked. Axel laughed.

"No…but I am sure you will enjoy it." Axel said, hearing them squeal as it reached 100%.

"…OMAIGOD! MY LIFE IS NOW COMPLETE! OMAIGOD!" The girls squealed and shouted as they looked at a picture of Axel without his organization jacket. That is what he could do that Jaxmie would not get angry at, and what would satisfy them.

"You are very welcome," Axel said, zipping up his jacket. He could hear them drooling…which made him laugh.

"Hey be right back…I have to go use the bathroom." Axel said, getting ready to take off the headset…but the girls said something.

"Are you using a wireless headset?"

"Yeah…why?"

"…You can take the headset into the bathroom with you…" They said. Axel chuckled a bit.

"Nah, sorry, I would like to pee in peace." Axel smiled as he took off the headset. The girls waited and talked before he picked up the headset again.

"Okay, I'm back."

"Welcome back!!!" The girls shouted.

"…Thanks?"

"You're welcome!!!" They squealed. It got silent for a bit…and Axel could hear them whispering to each other. It didn't really bother him…until they finally spoke.

"Could you 'do stuff' while on headset?" The girl's friend asked.

"…Why??"

"I want to hear you…"

"…If I make fake noise, will that please you??"

"…Nope. Please?"

"Sorry, nope. Only Jaxmie can listen to me _do that_, hehe…"

"Awww…"

"Well…I am going to get off of the computer for a bit…talk to you guys later." Axel said before ending call. He logged out of his computer and walked to the lounge.

"Wow…fan girls…"


	73. Truck Accident

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-FOUR**

They sat in the lounge…bored out of their minds. Lixciaa started painting a picture…and Axel watched.

"…I don't really like being watched from over my shoulder…" Lixciaa said; knowing Axel was behind her. He moved from behind the couch and sat beside her. She was painting a picture of their friend group…Zixeawl was even in it!

"Nice painting," Axel commented. Lixciaa smiled.

"Thank you…I think it is pretty good."

"That is because it is!" Axel said, looking from the painting to her. Lixciaa giggled a bit.

"Hey, I'm going to go take a ride in my car around Twilight Town…anybody want to come?" Axel stood up and asked.

"Sure, I will." Roxas said, opening a portal to the garage. They left, and it was really quiet in the lounge…until Larxene came out, chatting with Seria.

"Hey hobos," Larxene 'greeted' them. Zixeawl gave them a nasty glare. Mckennxia rolled her eyes.

"Axel is not here right now…he just left…so you have no need to be here." Lixciaa spoke up, not looking up from her painting.

"Excuse me, but Axel doesn't NEED to be here for me to show up!" Larxene hissed. Lixciaa laughed.

"You think you being a bitch to me will make me fear you??" Lixciaa laughed. Larxene growled under her breath.

"Oh, you are going to be scared of me when I'm done with you!!!" Larxene summoned her dagger like weapons and went into a pose of throwing them…

"You won't hurt Lixciaa!!!" Demyx shouted, jumping from the couch and pouncing Larxene to the floor. Larxene stuck one of her lightning daggers in Demyx's side, making him cry out in pain. Jaxmie jumped up and used her blood bending to make Larxene freeze in place. Lixciaa smiled.

"See? You don't scare me. I have friends and a boyfriend that care."

"You little brat!!" Seria shouted, going into wolf form and running towards Lixciaa. Jaxmie was too late to notice this as fore Lixciaa was attacked from the couch to the floor, being dragged by her hood by the wolf. Jaxmie let go of Larxene and turned to face the wolf…but Seria was no where in sight.

"Demyx, try to keep Larxene in place…even though you're hurt…" Jaxmie shouted, running down the hall. Demyx did what he was told…and Mckennxia joined in on keeping Larxene down.

Jaxmie ran down the halls…hearing Lixciaa's screams getting closer. Once Jaxmie had Lixciaa in sight, she saw that Lixciaa had her dragon weapon out, and that Sorvoct was fighting Zixeawl in the background.

"Lixciaa! Don't worry!!!" Jaxmie shouted, summoning her fire orbs. She through them, making them explode right where the Seria was standing. Seria lit up in flames…but she wasn't hurt!! Sorvoct slammed Zixeawl into a wall, making Zixeawl unconscious. He formed himself into a wolf like Seria and pounced Jaxmie. He held her down so she couldn't blood bend…and Seria let go of Lixciaa.

"Hmm…it is a shame I have to kill you." Seria said, growling and showing her teeth as she approached Jaxmie. Lixciaa regained control of herself and stood up…taking a couple seconds to get everything straight. She remembered she had her dragon weapons in her hands, and she started to run towards the 2 wolves and Jaxmie. Right as Jaxmie's throat was about to be bitten, Lixciaa slammed her dragon weapons onto the back of Seria's head. Sorvoct quickly teleported away so he was not hit. Jaxmie got up from the floor and dusted off her jacket.

"…Piece of cake?" Jaxmie asked. Lixciaa nodded and they teleported back to the lounge. Demyx and Mckennxia were sitting on the couch…Larxene no where to be seen. But to Lixciaa's delight, Demyx didn't have his organization jacket on.

"Larxene teleported away a bit after you guys disappeared down the hall…" Mckennxia explained.

"And I got this cool bandage!" Demyx said in a happy voice, pointing to the bandage on his side. Lixciaa smiled and went over to sit next to him. Soon, a black portal appeared and Roxas appeared…dragging a bloody, unconscious Axel. Everybody gasped and stood up.

"We got into an accident!" Roxas said, gently putting Axel down on the floor. Mckennxia rushed over to Roxas and hugged him.

"You look fine…but what about Axel??" She asked as she pulled away from Roxas.

"Yeah I'm fine…he isn't, as you can see."

"Oh, I shouldn't have let him drive!!! I knew this kind of thing would happen!!" Mckennxia shouted, upset. Roxas sighed.

"Don't be mad at him…he isn't the one that crashed…it was someone who crashed into _us_…" Roxas explained, "And another thing…the reason why I am not hurt…is because he saved my life…"

"…How??"

"Well…"

_Flash back…_

_Axel and Roxas were laughing in the truck. Axel was laughing, but he was paying attention to the road, too. They were joking around about blonde jokes Axel found on a blonde joke website. Axel went to turn at a corner…but then he saw a speeding car coming right for them. The rather large car was swerving, and Axel knew it was going to hit the passenger side of the truck…Roxas wasn't going to make it…_

_With a swift move of his arm, he unbuckled Roxas from his seat belt and grabbed him. He quickly dragged Roxas from his seat and onto his lap, and ducked over him as the truck was hit…being tossed into the air from all the momentum the car had. It continued to tumble, Axel keeping a tight grip around Roxas. Axel's head was hit against the ground as the truck landed on its side and the driver's window broke. Roxas felt Axel's grip on him loosen as Axel passed out…but Roxas kept close with Axel. The truck finally stopped upside down…broken glass and metal sticking out and everywhere. Roxas realized he was untouched from all the damage…but then realized Axel was severally hurt. Roxas crawled out of Axel's grip; grabbed onto Axel's motionless body and dragged him out of the crushed truck. As soon as they were out, he opened a portal, and dragged Axel through._

Roxas finally finished up with the explaining as they were making their way to Vexen's lab…everybody helping in on carrying Axel. Once in the lab, they placed Axel on a 'hospital' bed.

"Roxas, can you stay down here with Axel while we go up and make sure all the blood from Axel is cleaned up??" Mckennxia asked a she opened a teleporter. Roxas nodded as everyone else went through. He sat down on a chair near the bed Axel was laying on…and waited. All of a sudden, he saw Axel's arm move...but Axel wasn't awake.

"Haha…sleep-moving…" Roxas laughed. Axel's arm reached out and grabbed Roxas's arm…and then Axel cuddled it. Roxas was a little concerned there…but it made him laugh all the same. But then Roxas heard Axel mumble something over and over…so he leaned his ear in.

"Jaxmie…" Roxas heard Axel mumble. He tried not to laugh out loud. He was laughing in his head until he was scared awake from him laughter when Axel LICKED HIS ARM.

"…What the hell…?" Roxas whispered, looking at the passed out redhead. Axel was still mumbling Jaxmie's name, and licking Roxas's arm…

"Okay Axel…get off…" Roxas said, lightly tugging. Axel only grunted lightly in response and gripped harder on Roxas's arm.

"Jaxmie don't leave me…"

"…This is awkward…" Roxas whispered. Axel kissed up Roxas's arm, pulling Roxas's closer. Roxas was scared to death…Axel's lips were traveling up his arm…and he did NOT APPROVE!! Axel finally got close enough and tried to kiss Roxas, but Roxas QUICKLY removed himself from Axel's grasp. Axel seemed to be upset by this…

"Why Jaxmieeee?" Axel mumbled before rolling over and falling off the bed. He was woken up by this…and the first thing he saw was a petrified Roxas.

"OMAIGOD! YOU LIVED! WAIT…I'M LIVING! WE SERVIVED!!!" Axel tried to get up but then nearly screamed in pain when he realized he was trying to stand up on a broken leg.

"Yeah…but you just nearly raped me!" Roxas said, walking towards Axel to help him up and onto the bed.

"…Wait, what?"

"You were licking my arm…and then started kissing up my arm while mumbling Jaxmie's name…and then tried to kiss me!" Roxas said, flailing his arms.

"I WHAT!? I am so sorry, Roxas!!!" Axel said, fearing he might of hurt his and Roxas's friendship.

"It's okay though…I KNOW you were sleeping and I KNOW you were thinking of Jaxmie." Roxas said as a portal appeared and everybody entered the room. Mckennxia had a first aid kit and walked over to Axel. Roxas just watched from behind.


	74. Who will take care of Axel

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-FIVE**

Mckennxia opened up the first aid kit and pulled out a bunch of bandages. She cleaned Axel's wounds and put MANY band aids and all that medical crap on him…

"Okay Axel, you are going to have to get x rays…" Mckennxia said, looking over the room, spotting an x-ray machine. Axel nodded and used Mckennxia as an object to lean on as he made his way to the machine. Jaxmie walked over to Roxas and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's up, buddy?" Jaxmie asked. Roxas took a moment before looking at her.

"Uh…I'm just a little bit in like…shock…to the fact Axel saved my LIFE." Roxas said, emphasizing on 'life'.

"…Haha, are you saying you are shocked Axel cared enough?"

"No…just that…I would of died if Axel didn't do what he did," Roxas explained. Jaxmie nodded. Once Axel got his x-rays, Mckennxia quickly presented them.

"Well…you have a broken right leg and a snapped left wrist," Mckennxia began, "But other than that…you just have big cuts and bruises."

"Okay…what about using the bathroom? I won't be able to crutch around because of the broken wrist," Axel said, raising his left wrist. Mckennxia thought for a minute.

"Hmm…You're right…we will have to get you a wheelchair…and someone to help you with things like using the bathroom and all…" Mckennxia looked around the room…and then looked at Roxas. Roxas saw her look at him and he quickly shook his head.

"No! I don't want to help Axel with bathroom breaks!" Roxas shouted. Mckennxia laughed a bit and then looked at Jaxmie.

"Jaxmie, do you want to help Axel with daily things?"

"WAIT! You don't want to do that!" Roxas spoke up. Mckennxia looked at him again.

"…Why?"

"Well…okay let's say she has to help him with using the bathroom…next thing you know, one of us goes in there and it smells like after-sex!"

"Ah, you DO have a point there, Roxas…" Mckennxia said. She the looked over at Demyx.

"…Demyx…?"

"Not a good idea, either…" Roxas said, again. "Just think about, DEMYX!? They will turn into retards together and won't get much done."

"…Correct…" Mckennxia said; thinking. She then came up with an idea.

"The three of you…Roxas, Jaxmie, and Demyx, get to take turns taking care of Axel. Lixciaa and I will watch…" Mckennxia laughed a bit. Roxas, Jaxmie, and Demyx shrugged. They didn't really care…

"I already have a wheelchair," Lixciaa announced, holding up a folded wheelchair.

"Where did you get that??" Mckennxia asked.

"I just teleported away and got it…" Lixciaa said as she handed it over to Mckennxia.

"Clever," Mckennxia commented as she unfolded the chair out in front of Axel. Axel sat in the wheelchair…and just chilled. Ahh, sweet relaxation. Everybody else has to do all the work!

Later, they were all sitting around the lounge room. Mckennxia was playing tic-tac-toe with Roxas, Axel was lying on the couch sleeping (placed there by Jaxmie…), Jaxmie was _watching_ Axel sleep, and Lixciaa and Demyx were folding paper.

"Dang it! Roxas, you win again!!" Mckennxia shouted as Roxas won a game of tic-tac-toe again. She grabbed a book from a table and started to head for her room. Roxas was following her…

"Aww, going to start a make out session in there!?" Jaxmie laughed. Mckennxia stuck her tongue out at Jaxmie before entering her room with Roxas. Jaxmie smiled and payed attention to Axel again.


	75. Axel is out like a light

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-SIX**

A couple hours passed…and Axel didn't wake up. Mckennxia and Roxas were still in the bedroom, Demyx and Lixciaa raced each other on a multiplayer racing game…and Jaxmie sat near Axel. She hasn't left him…

**Roxas point of View:**

I lay next to Mckennxia…listening to my MP3. She was reading…she always reads. But hey, you have to keep a smart mind busy! I hear Jaxmie shout…and I have my music on high volume…so this must be bad. I quickly through my MP3 small ear phones out of my ears and ran out the door with Mckennxia. Jaxmie seemed to be crying…shaking Axel. What is wrong with him??

"Axel won't wake up! Someone please help!!!" Jaxmie cried out. I swear that if I had a heart it would be broken for her. Heh…Axel was right. Nobodys CAN feel…I feel pretty bad right now…

"Roxas, go get water!" Mckennxia ordered. I ran around the corner of the lounge and ran down the hall towards the kitchen. I saw Larxene walking down the halls…I was planning on just running past her…until she stuck her leg out, making me trip.

"Oh sorry, Roxas…" She hissed as I got up and continued to run. I finally made it to the kitchen and I quickly grabbed a bucket under the sink cabinet. I filled it up and teleported back to the lounge.

"Here, the water!" I said as I handed it to Mckennxia. She put her hands in the water and splashed it onto Axel's face. He didn't even twitch!

"Axel!! WAKE UP!!!" Jaxmie shook him some more. Sorry Jaxmie, I don't think that technique is working.

**Jaxmie point of View:**

Axel…won't wake up. I am worried…Why won't he wake up!? He must! I will make sure he will! I just have to figure out how…

"Jaxmie…look down…" Lixciaa mumbled. I looked down…and Axel was…crying? He was asleep but…tears were falling on the side of his face…even though his eyes were closed.

"…What?" I said lowly, using my thumb to open one of his eye lids. His eyes were dark…and they were moving rapidly. Like he was dreaming…and filled with pain.

"…Help carry him to his room…" Mckennxia said as she picked up Axel's feet and I picked up his head. We carried him to his room and set him down, making sure he was in a good position so he was hurting his broken bones. Demyx splashed a bit more water on him and then we left him in there…to rest.

"So…what do you think is wrong with him?" Roxas asked, scratching the back of his head.

"…I don't know…" Mckennxia said. My head slumped down in sadness.

**Normal point of view:**

They sat in the lounge room…pondering on about why Axel wouldn't wake up.

"He could have gone into some kind of a coma…" Lixciaa said. Demyx nodded. Jaxmie shed a tear.

"Oh don't worry…I believe Axel will come out of it…" Demyx said, patting Jaxmie on the shoulder.

"But we don't know how long he is going to be asleep…" Jaxmie said lowly.


	76. AWAKE!

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-SEVEN**

After a couple of days passed, and Axel was still not awake. Jaxmie is under a small depression…until she got an idea.

"…I will be right back…" Jaxmie said, walking towards Axel's room.

**Jaxmie's point of View:**

I walked into Axel's room…and he wasn't…awake. Every time I just see him laying there on his bed…I almost cry. He was so motionless…but I think what I am going to do is going to wake him up! I approached the bed and looked over him. He had a sad face on…I can change that…easily! I got on his bed and sat by his feet. I carefully crawled on top of him making sure not to hurt his broken leg and wrist. I kissed him on the lips and then rested my head on his chest. His breathing was slow and calm…and soothing…and…I'm feeling kind of tired. I'm sure Mckennxia won't get worried if I just rest…my eyes…

"Jaxmie…" I heard a voice. My eyes shot open and I felt warm arms around me. I gasped and turned my head to look up. I saw bright emerald eyes looking at me…

"AXEL!!!" I screamed, probably scared every single living thing in the castle…including the tiny cells on our skins!

"Ow, Jaxmie!!" Axel said, blocking his ear with one of his hands. Roxas ran into the room. I jumped from Axel's arms and I ran to Roxas.

"ROXAS! AXEL IS BACK!" I shook the sense out of Roxas…because he fell over when I let go of his shoulders.

"Okay Jaxmie, I see that!" Roxas shouted.

"Where is Mckennxia? Or Lixciaa? OR DEMMY?" I foamed. Axel sat up from his bed…and I turned to look at him.

"…Can one of you get the wheel chair and push me over to the bathroom? PLEASE?" Axel begged. Roxas quickly ran out and got the wheel chair…and soon ran back in with it.

"Don't worry Jaxmie, I'll do it." Roxas said. I laughed for a second.

"…But you might have to hold him there or something…" I said.

"Hey, I can wheel chair him there, and you can clear the halls of any animals like Zixeawl or Ziggy…" Roxas said, starting for the door. "And you can also help him with the bathroom."

We ran down the hall…Axel pretty much holding himself from how bad he had to go. I'm surprised it was even POSSIBLE…3 freaking days!!! We ran into Mckennxia, Lixciaa, and Demyx on the way though…

"Axel!! You're awake!!!" Mckennxia shouted while running up to us. Axel winced as he was hugged.

"Yes, I'm awake, but if you don't let us through I will whip out my dick and piss all over the floor!" Axel shouted. Mckennxia quickly pushed everyone away and let us through. Haha! Axel, you are awesome.

"Okay, now at the bathroom…YOU take Axel in there and you hold him up and what…not…" Roxas said, pushing Axel towards me. I shrugged and took him in the bathroom.

**Roxas's point of View:**

I waited outside of the bathroom for like…and hour! Does it REALLY take an hour to pee or am I the odd one out?? I pressed my ear against the door…

"_Oh Jaxmie!!!"_

Okay…are they doing what I think they are doing? IN THERE? WHILE I AM RIGHT OUT HERE!? Oh, good Lord help me. I waited a bit more and finally, they opened the door and walked out. Axel's face was all red and he was breathing heavily, and Jaxmie was smiling innocently.

"…What were you guys doing?" I asked.

"It isn't what we were doing…it is what I was doing to _him_…" Jaxmie smiled more. I stared at them for a second.

"…" I said nothing.

"Oh come on, Roxas! You know you would think it would be hot for Mckennxia to give you a blow job in the bathroom!" Axel said. My eyes widened. Why does he always start that stuff!? I am not going to tell you if I actually do think it is hot or not…

"Axel…just shut up." I said as I teleported back to the lounge…Jaxmie soon with me.

**Normal point of View:**

"Oh! There you guys are…I am glad to tell you that we can get Axel out of the wheel chair…he has been resting and healing for a couple days now, and that is good enough to Zixeawl to finish off the healing!" Lixciaa explained. Axel's face lit up.

"REALLY? Oh, where is that cute little ferret dude!?" Axel shouted. Zixeawl ran up and transformed into a dragon. He easily blew his dragon healing breath on Axel…and Axel healed faster than you can say 'Organization XIII'! He quickly jumped out of the wheelchair.

"YES! I got mah leg back! And mah wrist!" Axel shouted. Jaxmie smiled and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her.

"Now let's go and finish what you started in the bathroom…but in my room…" Axel smiled seductively at her and walked to his room with her. Roxas rolled his eyes.


	77. The RedHeads point of view

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-EIGHT**

Demyx played with Ziggy as Lixciaa lay on her bed. They were in Lixciaa's room…just chilling.

"Come on Ziggy! You can catch that string!" Demyx said as he dragged a piece of yarn across the room; Ziggy quickly following him.

"…Don't worry Ziggy…you WILL get it…sometime…" Lixciaa mumbled, not looking away from her very detailed dragon book. Lixciaa's door opened…Axel and Jaxmie walking in.

"Heyyyy!" Axel greeted them, sitting on the floor next to the bed. Jaxmie sat next to him. Lixciaa waved, still not leaving her book.

"Wow Lixciaa, you are turning into Mckennxia!" Jaxmie said, taking the book from Lixciaa. Lixciaa glared at her.

**Axel's point of View:**

Pffft! Lixciaa reading a book…she IS turning into Mckennxia! Haha! Funny. Hmm…what does that book title say…?

'The Study of Dragons'

Nice. I dragon book…I should of known! Heh…I want to read Mckennxia's diary all of a sudden…

"Hey, I will be right back!" I ran out of the room and entered Mckennxia's. I am searching everywhere…where is that damn book? Oh! I see it! It is just hanging around behind her nightstand…I wanna reaaaddd ittt!!! I take it and began to read it in my head…

"_Dear Diary~_

_I am very annoyed right now. Axel has gone into…come kind of a coma. Jaxmie is depressed, Lixciaa feels bad, Demyx feels bad, even Roxas feels bad! I –even- feel bad…Axel was our buddy…ya know? He might not come out of this…he might…die. I NEVER KNEW I WOULD FEEL THIS WAY FOR AXEL! He is usually a sick pervert who love to 'do stuff'…but I have to admit, he is a real good friend. He is also a good hugger, I have to say! When ever I need one, he is willing to give one. Aw, if he fades I WILL miss him! I CAN'T believe I just said that! What the fudge has gotten into me!? Ugh, I just hope Axel wakes up though…_

_~Mckennxia _

Wow…that was touching!! I feel so wuved!!! OMAIGOD…ROXAS IS IN HERE!

"Axel? Is that her diary?" He asked. I was silent and still. And then I suddenly spazzed, throwing the small book into the air and RAN out of the room like my life depended on it. I quickly ran back into Lixciaa's room like I did nothing…

"Where did you go??" Jaxmie asked me. I just wrapped one of my arms around her and pulled her close.

"If you witness my death in a little bit, I want you to know I love you with all my soul." I said, smiling slightly. Jaxmie looked at me confused. I feel like a dimwit.

"…What??" She asked. I then heard a blood curdling shout of Mckennxia…

"**AAXEEELL!!!"** Oh, there was some real rage in there. She ran into the room with Roxas behind, and she was holding her diary.

"**ROXAS JUST TOLD ME HE CAUGHT YOU READING MY DIARY!!!"**

I felt my brain trying to calculate what was just going on. Mckennxia threw her very heavy diary at my face, and then grabbed it and walked out. Roxas was laughing…THAT LITTLE FUCKER!

"You won't be laughing!" I shouted and got up, picking him up, and throwing him at a wall. Not enough to hurt him much, but enough to teach him a lesson.

"Ow!" Roxas squeaked as he fell to the floor. I laughed.

"Revenge! I wasn't hurting any by reading her diary…"

"It is her privacy! Of course you are hurting it!" Roxas said, getting up. I laugh a bit. I love revenge.


	78. Christmas, fools!

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-NINE**

It was a cold and boring day. Pretty much everyone was just sitting in the lounge…except for Demyx and Axel. Lixciaa was a little confused…

"Hey…Where are Axel and Demyx…?" Lixciaa asked. Roxas looked at her.

"They are running around the castle daring each other to do stuff…" Roxas explained. And then, out of nowhere, Axel ran through the lounge room naked, screaming, 'STREAAKKK!!!'

"WOW!!!" Jaxmie shouted. Lixciaa's nose started to bleed and Roxas covered Mckennxia's eyes. Axel then left the lounge, and everybody was stuck in a crazy awkward silence.

"…I am 100% that was a dare from Demyx." Roxas said, finally pulling his hands away from Mckennxia's eyes. A bit later, Demyx ran out and licked Lixciaa's cheek before running out again. Lixciaa's eyes widened.

"Did he just…lick me!?" Lixciaa asked, wiping the saliva off her cheek. Roxas laughed a little.

"I bet that was a dare from Axel,"

"Ugh…that is just a little too awkward…" Lixciaa said, picking up a sketch book from the table and started to draw in it. A bit later, Axel and Demyx came out laughing.

"Man; that was hilarious!" Axel chocked out in between his laughs. Demyx fell onto the couch next to Lixciaa, laughing his ass off.

"Hahaha! I made you STREAK through the lounge room! Even thought Mckennxia would be able to see your manhood for the 50th time!!!" Demyx laughed more. Axel nearly started spazzing from laughing so hard. Mckennxia slammed the book she was reading shut and through it at Demyx, and then through another book at Axel.

"Quit laughing! It's hard to read!!!" Mckennxia shouted, grabbed the book she through at Demyx and started reading it again. Axel picked up the book that was thrown at him…and noticed it was Christmas colored. He just had an idea!

"Hey!! We should celebrate Christmas!!" Axel shouted, throwing his arms into the air.

"Nope, I'm a Jew." Roxas said with a straight face. It got quiet and then Roxas started laughing.

"Hahaha! I was joking! Christmas sounds good…and it is coming up, too."

"In 2 weeks!" Axel said, smiling. "We should go get a tree!"

"Wow, a BOOK made you think of this??" Jaxmie asked. Axel nodded. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"…I remember reading a sign in Twilight Town saying there was a tree farm there…where you can cut down your own tree…who wants to go with me? Note: I am going to be driving…it will be a little weird just teleporting in…OKAY, I just want to drive," Axel said. Mckennxia sighed and got up.

"I will have to go with you…I don't trust anyone else to just get a normal sized tree." Mckennxia explained. Roxas got up too.

"Okay I'm going."

"Why?" Axel asked. Roxas walked next to Mckennxia.

"Do you really think I'm going to trust you and her alone in a car together? I'm afraid you just MIGHT be stupid enough like try to pull a move…"

"Roxas!! I have a girlfriend; I would NEVER do that to Mckennxia…and CORRECTION: It's a truck." Axel said. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever, but you threatened to rape her before!" Roxas said. Axel sighed.

"Let's just go," Axel opened a portal to the garage. Once on the road, they headed out of Twilight Town to the tree farm.

"…WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" Mckennxia shouted, "How did you get your truck back if it was crushed??"

"I used the 2 magical scales to repair it…nice, huh?" Axel said, smiling while keeping his eyes on the road. Mckennxia smiled lightly.

"Wow…nice thinking."

"Yeah, he told me about that already…forgot to tell you." Roxas said, looking out the window. Mckennxia just shrugged.


	79. Dare

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER EIGHTY**

Axel pulled into the tree farm. They picked a tree that was about a foot taller than Axel, and got the manager dude to cut down the tree and put it into the back of the truck. Once it was settled, they got back into the truck and headed back home.

"Wow…I can't believe we are doing this," Roxas said, looking through the back window to watch the tree. Axel smiled.

"Well…I like the idea of giving each other presents. I already have a present _planned_ for Jaxmie…" Axel said. Roxas slammed his palm to his face and Mckennxia rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, Axel, we don't need to know what you planning…" Roxas said, removing his hand from his face.

"…Make me feel unwanted…" Axel fake pouted, arriving in Twilight Town.

Once back in the castle, they quickly put up the tree. Well…Axel and Roxas did. Mckennxia, Lixciaa and Jaxmie were playing 'Dare' like Axel and Demyx were, but it Lixciaa's room.

"Hmm…I dare you to go pants Demyx!" Mckennxia said to Lixciaa. Lixciaa just laughed.

"Easy enough," And with that, she ran into the lounge room, pulled Demyx's pants down, and ran back into her room. Jaxmie and Mckennxia were howling with laughter.

"Okay, your turn!!" Jaxmie said, looking at Mckennxia. She thought for a moment before speaking.

"…I dare you to go seduce Roxas!" Jaxmie laughed. Mckennxia's eyes widened.

"…What!?"

"Seduce…you know…make him want you…" Jaxmie explained the best she could.

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS, JAXMIE! I meant, why!?" Mckennxia's face was getting red.

"Because it is a dare, you have to do it!" Lixciaa said. Jaxmie nodded.

"…But wouldn't that be cruel? Hint him on and then just walk away?" Mckennxia asked. Jaxmie shrugged.

"Just go do it!"

"…I don't really know what to do…"

"Just…take him to your room and strip in front of him for something…" Jaxmie suggested. "Do I have to seduce Axel for you to get an idea??"

"No, no…but…I really don't want to do this…"

"DO IT OR I SHALL POKE YOU WITH A FORK!" Jaxmie threatened. Mckennxia sighed.

"…I know I am going to regret this…" Mckennxia said. She walked out to the lounge with Lixciaa and Jaxmie poking their heads out of the room.

"Roxas, come to my bedroom please." Mckennxia said, walking into her bedroom. Roxas soon walked in…and she shut and locked the door. Roxas was little confused. Mckennxia walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Lixciaa and Jaxmie are MAKING SURE I do this dare…the dare was to make you…horny…" Mckennxia backed away a bit and blushed. Roxas's eyes were wide.

"…How about we don't and say we did?" Roxas said. Mckennxia shook her head no.

"They will know if we did or not…they will just KNOW." Mckennxia said.

"…But…we will have to do…some stuff…" Roxas said, his face turning red. Lixciaa and Jaxmie were pressing their ears to the wall, listening. They banged against the wall.

"Come on, hurry up! This is a bet, you can't back out!" Jaxmie's yell was muffled, but still understandable.

"…We have to hurry, let's do this the easy way!" Mckennxia said as she lightly pushes Roxas onto the bed. As the touches passed…Axel gotten bored of just sitting with Demyx. He walked to Mckennxia's door and walked inside.

"Hey, I'm bored and…GRAAHH!!" Axel shouted, fleeing from the room, shutting the door in the process. He ran into Lixciaa's room, grabbed Jaxmie and hugged her close.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK IS NOT COOL? MCKENNXIA USED TO YELL AT US…AND NOW SHE IS IN THERE TOUCHING ROXAS SEXUALLY! WHAT. THE. FLIPPING. CRAP!?" Axel shouted. Jaxmie laughed.

"They are wearing cloths, right?" Lixciaa asked. Axel nodded.

"Yes…but she is touching him…wrongly! And he was enjoying it, too!" Axel said, shivering in fear. Jaxmie laughed a bit more.

"What? You don't think it is gross when I do it to you…"

"Well I walked in on them…"

"Hey…it was a bet." Jaxmie said. Axel sighed.

"Okay…I think she did it…" Lixciaa said. A bit later, Mckennxia walked into the room, angry.

"I HATE YOU GUYS."

"We know you love us!" Jaxmie replied.

"NO. I JUST TOUCHED ROXAS…IN A WAY I WAS HOPING I WOULD SAVE FOR MARRIGE!!!"

"Hey, please forgive us…at least you didn't… 'get in bed' with him…" Lixciaa said. Mckennxia just picked up a book, slammed it against Jaxmie's arm, and left the room. Axel walked into Roxas's room…where Roxas was sitting.

"Ohhoo! What was THAT!?" Axel laughed, punching Roxas lightly on the arm as he sat next to the younger nobody.

"…Go away. With the mood I'm in, I would rather be sitting next to Mckennxia…"

"…OH SO YOUR HORNY NOW?" Axel shouted obnoxiously, so everyone could hear. Everybody but Mckennxia and Roxas started laughing.

"AXEL, GO AWAY, DAMN IT!" Roxas shouted through gritted teeth. Axel finally gotten the message and left the room. For the rest of the day, Mckennxia and Roxas didn't talk to anyone.


	80. Roxas meets Fan Girls

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER EIGHTY-ONE**

Mckennxia and Roxas sat in Mckennxia's room. They were in an awkward silence…Mckennxia was reading a book…but also thinking about that dare. Roxas was thinking about the dare too…but they were both silent.

"I can't believe Jaxmie dared me to do that…" Mckennxia mumbled. Roxas blushed from the memory of what recently happened…

"…Yeah…" Roxas replied. Axel then walked in cautiously.

"Okay, good, you're not in an intimate state…" Axel said, walking in and shutting the door like it was. Mckennxia sighed and put her book down.

"What do you want, Axel?" Mckennxia asked. Axel sat on the edge of the bed next to Roxas.

"I wanna hang with mah buddies…is that so bad?"

"…Depends. How is your attitude?"

"Ima fun person and you know it!"

"Yeah, OKAY, Axel…" Mckennxia said. Roxas was lost in his thoughts before Axel lightly slapped him on the face.

"WHAT!? What do you want!?" Roxas asked rudely. He doesn't like being knocked out of thoughts.

"…You weren't paying attention, got it memorized?" Axel said his catch phrase. Roxas laughed a bit.

"…So…did you like that dare Mckennxia had to do?" Axel asked. Roxas's face went blood red.

"Oh, shut up!!!" Mckennxia glared at Axel. Axel smiled.

"What? You KNOW you liked touching him…" Axel said. With that, Mckennxia lunged forward, grabbed onto Axel's spiky hair and started tugging. HARD.

"HAHAHA! TAKE THAT, AXEL!" Roxas started laughing.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! MAKE IT STOP!" Axel cried out in pain. Mckennxia let go and sat on him.

"What do you say!?"

"…I love you dearly like a sister??" Axel asked. Mckennxia tugged on his hair again.

"OKAY, OKAY! I'M SORRY! I'M SO VERY SORRY!!!" Axel shouted as Mckennxia let go of his hair. She got off of him and sat next to Roxas. She laughed when she saw a tear in his eye.

"…I'm sorryyyyyyy!" Axel whimpered, running his hand through his hair. Roxas snickered. Axel got up and left the room. He walked into the living room and saw Demyx and Lixciaa cuddling…well, he didn't want to stick in there either. He went into Jaxmie's room, then.

"Jaxy?" Axel asked as he shut the door. Jaxmie looked at him.

"Yeah? Oh, and cute nickname for me!"

"Can I haaaannnggg with you?" Axel asked. Jaxmie nodded.

"Of course!"

"Okay…what were ya doing?" Axel asked.

"…Just daaaydreamin'." Jaxmie replied. Axel smiled when he noticed her face was red.

"…Day dreaming of me?" He asked as he lay next to her on her bed.

"…Maayybe." Jaxmie replied simply. Axel nipped at her ear.

"Axel, why now?" Jaxmie mumbled and looked at him.

"…Well…why not now?"

"…Touché."

Roxas and Mckennxia were doing their own thing. Roxas was on his laptop, and Mckennxia was reading. Roxas logged into xfire…and agreed to a friend invite he had.

KeybladeWielder123: Hello.

IDemandCereal: ROXAS!! OMAIGODDD!

KeybladeWielder123: …Hello…?

IDemandCereal: I LOVE YOU!!

KeybladeWieler123: No offense, but you are just a tad bit scary.

IDemandCereal: …Do you love Axel!?

KeybladeWielder123: NO, I DO NOT LOVE AXEL!

IDemandCereal: Awww, I wanted Akuroku!!!

KeybladeWielder123: How does it even get Akuroku!?

IDemandCereal: You guyz'z Japanese names! You = Rokuseru, and Axel = Akuseru. Put it together, you get Akuroku!

KeybladeWielder123: But I don't love Axel!

IDemandCereal: My best friend believes in Roxmie… You and Jaxmie together. (Her xfire name is IDemandMilk; you might be getting a friend invite from her soon. She is a fan girl of Axel, and I am a fan girl of you.)

KeybladeWielder123: ME AND JAXMIE!? AXEL WOULD FLIP!!!

IDemandCereal: …Axel's xfire name is HotStuffzz, right?

KeybladeWielder123: Yes…why?

IDemandCereal: Okay…just making sure me and my friend sent our friend invites to the correct account.

KeybladeWielder123 has logged off.

"WOW!" Roxas said, scratching his head. Mckennxia read the chat box.

"…I don't like her AT ALL."

"Yeah…"

"You belong to me!" Mckennxia said as she kissed his cheek.


	81. Colorful Tree

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER EIGHTY-TWO**

Lixciaa sat on the couch, listening to music on her iPod she recently got. When it hit her...

"Hey! We should decorate the tree!" Lixciaa shouted, standing up. Demyx's head perked up.

"Great! We needed to; anyway…I will tell the others!" Demyx ran down the halls and ran into the bedrooms to spread the idea. Lixciaa went through some ideas of what to put on the tree…she didn't want to steal the stuff…she wanted it to be all their own.

"YAY TREE DECORATIONS!!!" Axel ran out shouting. Lixciaa smiled.

"Okay, this should be fun…" Roxas said, sitting down on the couch. Mckennxia sat next to him, and Jaxmie and Axel sat on the floor because…they could.

"I think we should make our own ornaments…to make it our tree, you know?" Lixciaa explained. "There should be some card board and stuff in the storage…I have paint, pencils, and colored pencils." Lixciaa went into her room to get the coloring utensils while Axel and Roxas went into the storage room, carrying out card board. Once they all met up in the lounge, they got to work on their art. They didn't peak at each others art…and then all 3 guys said they were finished.

"…AWWW!!!" Jaxmie squeaked, seeing a beautifully drawn rose with 'Jaxmie + Axel' written on it. It was very well colored, as well.

"Wow…he actually had art talents!" Roxas said, showing Mckennxia what he drew. He drew 2 hearts, with a heart in the background, and 'Roxas + Mckennxia' written on them. Mckennxia hugged him tight when she saw it. It was so cute! Demyx showed Lixciaa the best draw dragon picture he could make, and it was well colored as Roxas's and Axel's. They soon cut them out, put string to them, and put them to the tree. Jaxmie, Mckennxia, and Lixciaa made a couple ornaments each, and placed them on the tree. That was when the tree was finished!

"Weeeeee!! Snack time!! Stay here!" Axel ran out f the lounge room towards the kitchen. 5 minutes passed before he came back out holding a big bag of chips and a couple small cup-bowls of spicy cheese dip.

"Where did you get this?" Roxas asked, getting a chip.

"I made it," Axel replies. Roxas put the chip down.

"What!? I used Velveeta cheese, melted it with my fire, and then mixed spicy salsa in with the melted cheese! Nothing wrong there!" Axel explained. Roxas picked up the chip again and ate some of the dip…

"Hmm…that is actually pretty good…try it, guys!" Roxas said as he got another chip. Axel placed some dip in front of everyone and even ate some himself.

"Congratz, Axel, you actually made something good." Mckennxia said. Axel glared at her.

"Hey! You know I can do some things right! You don't need to hurt mah feelings!"

"Okay, sorry, sorry…" Mckennxia said. They sat in a small silence for a bit before Zixeawl ran in. He was holding the 2 Sorvoct scales in his mouth.

"Hey, buddy!" Lixciaa greeted him. He dropped the scales onto the floor and their magic transformed him into a human. With cloths, surprisingly.

"ZIXEAWL!?" Jaxmie shouted. He looked over at Lixciaa.

"Lix! I know how to get rid of Sorvoct once and for all!"

"How??" Lixciaa questioned. Zixeawl picked up the 2 scales from the floor.

"We get rid of his magic," Zixeawl began. "At the same time of killing him. Once these scales are gone along with him, he will have no contact with the world. He will be destroyed!"

"…You are one smart cookie!" Axel said. Roxas shook his head.

"You got that totally wrong, Axel. He is one smart ferret!" Roxas corrected him.

"But like I was saying, there is a way to kill him off for good. Once he is gone, we can just chillax! He won't try to kick us out of the castle, and he won't try to control the heartless! We need to do this!" Zixeawl said. Lixciaa thought about it for a second.

"Hmm…correct…"

"…Wow…" Axel said. Zixeawl used the scales to go back into ferret form again. Lixciaa picked up the scales and burnt them to dust with her lightning.

"There…now we just have to kill him…" Lixciaa said. Demyx yawned.

"I'm tired…" Demyx said, stretching.

"Yeah…we should get to sleep…it is pretty late," Mckennxia said, getting up. After that, everybody went to bed.


	82. Seria Dies

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER EIGHTY-THREE**

Lixciaa woke up in the middle of the night with a jolt. There was a loud clash in the lounge. She got out of bed in a hurry, and ran out there. Everybody was already up; watching this scene…Zixeawl was in dragon form, fighting off Seria (In wolf form).

"Go Zixeawl! Rip her freaking head off! SHE LIKES AXEL!!" Jaxmie shouted. Zixeawl seemed to be unfazed, because his fighting did not boost. He seemed to be too concentrated to listen.

"…I was having a good dream about something…I can't…remember what it is…but all I remember was that I was enjoying it," Axel mumbled randomly, rubbing his eyes.

"…Why is Zixeawl attacking Seria?" Lixciaa asked Roxas. He looked at her.

"…I have no idea…I woke up around the same time Mckennxia did, and we were the first ones out here," Roxas explained. Lixciaa shrugged and looked back at Zixeawl. Zixeawl swatted at Seria, but she jumped back. She launched from where she stood to his back, biting into his wing. Zixeawl roared, flipping upside down to crush her. She jumped off in time, and jumped onto his stomach. Dragons have a soft underbelly, which is not covered by very hard armored scales like the rest of their body.

"You silly fool! I am smarter! I know how to defeat an 'almighty dragon'!" Seria bit into Zixeawl's stomach.

"GET OFF MY DRAGON!" Lixciaa shouted, summoning her dragonblade and shooting fire from it at Seria. She ran towards her, slamming Seria in the side. Seria howled in pain, and jumped off.

"You will not beat Sorvoct and me! We will be victorious!" Seria growled. Lixciaa's eye brows went lower, forming an angry glare on her face.

"You ARE working with Sorvoct!" Mckennxia shouted, summoning her bow and arrows. Axel, as sleepy as he was, summoned his chakrams. Roxas already had his keyblade out, and Jaxmie was ready to throw her purple fire bombs.

"Yes! We have planned to kick you out of the castle once more!" Seria growled. Just before everybody lashed out their anger on that wolf, Zixeawl slammed his spiked tail down onto her head, making her fall over…and fade.

"…She is a…heartless??" Axel whispered, watching as her body faded away into darkness. Once she was gone, Lixciaa looked around.

"…Now, there isn't any magic for her to be left, right!?"

"I don't think so…" Roxas said as everybody's weapon went away. Demyx finally ran out of his room.

"…Did I miss something big!?"

"Oh yes. And now, it is time to go back to bed before the sun rises…" Axel said, yawning as he made his way to his bedroom. Zixeawl went back into ferret form, bleeding a bit. He followed Lixciaa into her room, and cuddled her as they all drifted into a blissful sleep.

In the morning, Mckennxia woke up surprised. Roxas was in her bed…cuddling her.

"Hey…Roxas…wake up," Mckennxia poked him in his sides a bit. He smiled and laughed a bit before opening his eyes.

"…Huh!? How did I get in your bed!?" Roxas asked, sitting up. Mckennxia stretched when making a low, 'I don't know'.

"…Hmm…I must of slept walked…I'm sorry, Mckennxia." Roxas said as he stretched as well. Mckennxia smiled.

"Don't be sorry. Last night was a bit cold…you warmed me up," Mckennxia said. Roxas turned a looked at her.

"Yay…I came into good use." Roxas chuckled. Mckennxia kissed him, which made him fall back on top of her.

"THERE IT IS AGAIN WITH ME ALWAYS WALKING IN ON PEOPLE MAKING OUT!!!" Axel shouted, shutting the door. Mckennxia and Roxas pulled away and Roxas got off of her.

"What do you want!?" Roxas asked, annoyed. Axel laughed a little.

"Hmm…hoping you were going to get something good!?" Axel snickered. Roxas glared at him. Mckennxia just stayed out of this.

"Axel, answer my question! What do you want??" Roxas said louder. Axel smiled as he found out he was driving into Roxas's brain.

"…Why don't you answer MY question?" Axel went on. Roxas pushed him off the bed and crawled over to Mckennxia. Axel stood up from the floor and got the idea.

"Fine…I guess I will leave then…" Axel left the room. Roxas looked over at Mckennxia and smiled.

"So…where were we?" Roxas asked as he kissed her again.


	83. Mckennxia and Axel

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER EIGHTY-FOUR**

Axel listened to his iPod as him and Mckennxia sat in the lounge room. Everybody else wanted to go to Vexen's lab…to see what stuff he had. Axel didn't want to go because it was rather cold in there, and Mckennxia didn't go because she was busy reading.

"_If you feel_

_So empty, so used up_

_So let down,_

_If you feel so angry, so ripped off,_

_So stepped on,_

_You're not the only one refusing to back down,_

_You're not the only one, so get upppp…_

_Let's start a riot, a riot!_

_Let's start a riot!_

_Let's start a riot, a riot! Let's start a riot…"_ Axel sang along to one of his favorite songs on his iPod. Mckennxia was getting really annoyed…

"Axel, shut up!" Mckennxia through her book at him. All he saw was a flying object flying towards his face…so he turned quickly turned and lit the book on fire.

"…Oops…" Axel whispered, seeing the flaming book fall to the floor. Mckennxia's eyes widened.

"MY BOOK!!!" Mckennxia cried out, darting from the couch to the floor in a matter of 0.25 seconds.

"…I am SO sorry…Mckennxia…" Axel said. Mckennxia looked at him before launching forward, pinning him to the floor. She had her hands around his throat, not fully choking him.

"THAT WAS ONE OF MY FAVORITE BOOKS, AXEL!!" Mckennxia growled. Axel laughed inside his head.

"Mmm, Mckennxia, you're on top of me…" Axel said, knowing it would only anger her more.

"…NOT FUNNY!!!" Mckennxia shouted. Axel turned the tables by flipping her over and getting on top. He started to tickle her…

"HAHAHA-Stop it, Axel-l! HAHAHAHA!" Mckennxia howled with laughter as Axel's fingers pressed against her sides. She tried to push him off, but he was just too strong.

"Nah, I think I am going to continue!" Axel tickled harder. So Mckennxia tried another technique to try to get him off. All of a sudden, she started spazzing underneath him. She flopped around a bit, and Axel was unfazed.

"You will have to try better than that!" Axel said, continuing to tickle her. Mckennxia flopped more, and this time, there was a clashing of hips. Axel smiled.

"Mckennxia, you naughty girl! I don't think Jaxmie and Roxas would want this!" Axel tried to hide his laughter as he said this. Mckennxia realized what she was doing and stopped flopping around, hoping to stop whatever sexual contact they might have had.

"Axel!! Get off of me!!" Mckennxia shouted. Axel laughed.

"I forgot, you would much rather have Roxas on top…" Axel snickered. Mckennxia's face went red.

"…Axel, you ass!" Mckennxia shouted at Axel. Axel only smiled more.

"Stop complimenting me, I'll blush!"

"Get off!"

"How about flopping a bit more? I might enjoy it," Axel said. Mckennxia's face only went redder.

"Screw off!"

"Mmm, more music to my ears!"

"AXEL! GET OFF!"

"Mmmm…beg!" Axel demanded. He knew he was only making Mckennxia more and angrier…which was his goal!

"I. WILL. NOT. BEG. FOR. YOU!!!" Mckennxia shouted. She turned her head and bit one of Axel's wrists which were holding one of her shoulder's down as he while on top of her.

"I like the pain," Axel hissed. He was lying a bit, but he would do whatever to make Mckennxia ticked.

"Bull crap! Just get off of me!"

"I told you, I want you to beg…" Axel smiled. Mckennxia sighed.

"…PLEASE…get off of me…" Mckennxia held her anger. Axel finally let go of her and stood up.

"Was that so bad??"

"…Axel, you need to buy me a new book!" Mckennxia shouted.


	84. Under the Mistletoe

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER EIGHTY-FIVE**

Soon, everybody came back to the lounge room. Axel and Mckennxia were on opposite sides of a couch when they came in.

"LOOK WHAT I HAVE!!!" Jaxmie shouted, holding up a bunch of mistletoes.

"Vexen had THEM in his lab??" Mckennxia asked. Jaxmie laughed a bit.

"No! I teleported away and got them!" Jaxmie explained, already putting them up above door ways.

"…While you were gone, Axel decided to defend himself from a book by burning it…" Mckennxia explains. Axel rolled his eyes.

"I bet you 100 munny that we can find the SAME exact book in the castle library!" Axel said. Mckennxia looked at him.

"Fine! Let's go then!!" Mckennxia shouted, taking Axel by the hood and dragging him out the lounge room. Roxas stood up.

"NO! Don't-!" Roxas was too late when Mckennxia finally turned around. Under a door way. Under the death of Christmas. The almighty scary mistletoe. With Axel. Crap!

"NO WAY AM I KISSING THIS PERVERTED ASS SUCKER!!" Mckennxia growled. Jaxmie laughed.

"You HAVE to! The mistletoe is just like a dare!" Lixciaa said. Mckennxia sighed. She was probably going to be forced to kiss him. Axel was nearly shaking in fear. Would Mckennxia kill him…even though it wasn't his fault?

"KISS HIM! KISS HIM! KISS HIM!" Lixciaa cheered. Roxas and Jaxmie glared at her. Axel looked down at Mckennxia. Mckennxia saw the terrified look on his face…he wasn't going to be a jackass about this. He was really actually scared. _Even as a nobody._

"KISS ALREADY!" Demyx shouted. Axel quickly leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Unlike before, they KNEW who they were kissing, and it wasn't dark. The kiss lasted around 30 seconds, and it was awkward. Once pulled away, Mckennxia ran over to Roxas and started to plant kisses on him.

"There! Now I no longer have Axel on me…" Mckennxia said as she let go of Roxas. Axel sighed.

"I'm not THAT bad…hell, Jaxmie says I am a really good kisser…" Axel said. Mckennxia turned to him.

"I didn't say you weren't a good kisser, I just don't LIKE kissing you!" Mckennxia said, "Now let's go to the library…you go through the door first, though!"

Later, Axel and Mckennxia came back. Mckennxia plopped on the couch and started to read her book.

"Where is Roxas?" Axel asked. Lixciaa looked at him.

"He went to his room…he seemed a bit upset,"

"…I will go talk to him." Axel walked out of the lounge and towards Roxas's room.

Roxas heard a knock on his door. Before he could even say anything, his door opened, and Axel walked in, shutting the door behind him. Roxas already had his keyblade summoned because he was just looking at it. He raised the keyblade in a threatening manner, and Axel backed off.

"Hey! What's wrong!?" Axel asked. Roxas just threw his keyblade down.

"…I really hated seeing you and Mckennxia kiss…I know it has happened before…but I didn't witness it. Now that I have seen it…it makes me feel if I had a heart, a sword would be stabbed in it!!" Roxas shouted. Axel's expression saddened…he didn't want to do that to his best friend.

"Roxas, we were forced to. It isn't like she WANTED to kiss me!" Axel said. Roxas looked up at him.

"But you were the one that KISSED HER!!" Roxas launched forward and pushed Axel to the wall. Axel teleported across the room before Roxas could punch him.

"Stay put!!!" Roxas shouted, running towards Axel again. Axel pushed Roxas harshly, making Roxas nearly fall over. Roxas quickly picked up his keyblade and pushed Axel against the wall once more, pushing the keyblade at Axel's throat. Axel couldn't even teleport.

Jaxmie was walking by…and she sensed something…bad. Something just not on the list of good. She opened Roxas's door and saw the scene.

"…I know how to make them stop…" Jaxmie whispered, going out of sight of Roxas's room. She then randomly shouted:

"OMAIGOD there is white stuff everywhere!"

Axel and Roxas started snickering. Roxas started laughing…and it made him weak to hold the keyblade. Axel nearly fell over from laughing.

"HAHA white stuff…" Roxas snickered. Axel smiled and looked at Roxas.

"You didn't want to kill me…" Axel said. Roxas didn't look at Axel for awhile. Finally, he responded.

"…Sorry, man. I just…anger took over me because it had something to do with Mckennxia. I really care for her…she is the best thing that ever happened to me…I hope you understand," Roxas explained. Axel nodded.


	85. We'll always be Friends

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER EIGHTY-SIX**

That night, everybody was lounging in the lounge room. (How ironic.) Mckennxia was reading a book (of course!), Axel was listening to his iPod, Roxas was petting Ziggy (Who was on his lap.), Jaxmie had her head on Axel's shoulder and she was asleep, Lixciaa was drawing, and Demyx was playing his sitar. Lixciaa then remembered she forgot her markers in her room.

"I will be right back…" Lixciaa said, getting up from the couch and started to make her way to the hallway. Suddenly, she saw black fade into her eyes. Her limbs became weak and she felt her mind go fuzzy. She fell to the floor; unconscious.

_Three girls made their way down a school hallway. It was lunch time, and they were going to eat lunch together. They have been friends for a long time, and nothing could break their friendship. __Not even if they lost their hearts…_

"_You know what I noticed? I seem to be attracted to blond boys with blue eyes…" One of the girls said. Her name was McKenna, and there was Alicia, and Jamie._

"_I like tall hot guys…mine and Alicia's science teacher is tall and hot…" Jamie drooled slightly. Alicia laughed and hit Jamie on the shoulder._

"_He is like…15 years older than us!! Hahaha, AND he is married!" Alicia pointed out. Jamie shrugged._

"_I don't care…I hate his wife!"_

"…_Last year she was your favorite teacher…"_

"_NOT ANYMORE!" Jamie said. McKenna rolled her eyes and started reading a book while walking in the halls._

"…_I like guys who are good to me…" Alicia said as Jamie took away McKenna's book harshly._

"_Hey! Give it back!!"_

"_You can read at home!"_

"_NO! My MOM even wants me to stop reading!"_

"_THAT. IS. PATHETIC." Jamie stuffed the book down her shirt as they rounded the corner, going into the lunch room._

"…" _McKenna was quiet as they sat at a table._

"_Hmm…what block is next?" Alicia asked, trifling through her planner._

"…_5…" McKenna said. All three of their faces lit up._

"_YAY WE HAVE GYM TOGETHER NEXT!!!" Jamie shouted. It was silent for a bit._

"_Hehe, we will always be friends…no matter what happens!" Alicia said._

Lixciaa opened her eyes to find herself in Axel's arms. Everybody was around him, and she noticed they were moving.

"…W-wha happemmed?" Lixciaa mumbled, her words not really correct. Axel looked down at the girl in his arms.

"You…fainted." He easily said as they entered her room. Axel placed her on her bed, and Roxas covered her.

"But…you should rest. You looked pretty out there while you were out…" Mckennxia explained. Demyx kissed Lixciaa on the forehead.

"Yeah…just rest…" Demyx said as they all left the room. Lixciaa thought back on her dream. Who were those girls…? Why were they just like…her, Jaxmie, and Mckennxia? She fell into a deep sleep while thinking of her dream.

"…I wonder why she fainted…" Roxas said, sitting on the couch. Mckennxia sat next to him.

"I don't know, but she seems fine now."

"I sure do hope she is okay…" Demyx said, summoning his sitar. Jaxmie put her head on Axel's shoulder again as he played his iPod once more.

**"_We'll always be friends…no matter what happens…"_**

"_We'll always be friends…"_

"_We'll always be friends…"_


	86. FanGirls meet

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER EIGHTY-SEVEN**

Roxas sat in his room with his laptop. He was on xfire, and somewhere WHEREVER in the castle, Axel was on his laptop, and he was on xfire as well. And can't forget…IDemandCereal was on, too.

HotStuffzz: Roxas :D

KeybladeWielder123: Hey, hey ^^

HotStuffzz: OMAIGOD a fan girl is on _ her name is NotYaGirl40 :O I shall run!!!

KeybladeWielder123: I have a fan girl too! How about we invite them to chat?

HotStuffzz: …Alrighty, then.

NotYaGirl40 has joined.

IDemandCereal has joined.

IDemandCereal: Howdy, boys ;)

HotStuffzz: NICE NAME!!!

NotYaGirl40: You want some milk with that cereal!?!?

IDemandCereal: Hahaha…I know what milk –I- want…

NotYaGirl40: Axel's milk!?

HotStuffzz: OUT OF LINE!!!

IDemandCereal: No…Roxas's. ;)

KeybladeWielder123: …Not even CLOSE!

HotStuffzz: LOL LOL ROFLMAO!! SHE WANTS YO' WHITE STUFF!!

KeybladeWielder123: Not cool D:

NotYaGirl40: Wow :D

HotStuffzz: YAY! I'm inviting Jaxmie! She logged innnnnn!!

Jaxmie has logged in.

KeybladeWielder123: Jaxmie? I thought it was AxelFanGirl…

Jaxmie: I changed my nickname *kitty face* :3

HotStuffzz: Kitty!? Come here kitty, kitty!

Jaxmie: ;)

NotYaGirl40: I want.

IDemandCereal: You guys should change your nicknames so you are easier to tell apart.

HotStuffzz: Okay.

Axel: Ta da!!!

Roxas: Cool

IDemandCereal: *pounces Roxas*

Roxas: HALP MAAHH!

Axel: MWAHAHAHA

Jaxmie: _ wow

NotYaGirl40: RAPE TIME!!

Roxas: Nuuuuu!

IDemandCereal: Ima gonna have a big bowl of ROXY!

Axel: Okay seriously _ If he gets raped over the internet Mckennxia is going to look at me and blame me…and then my children will be killed.

IDemandCereal: YOU HAVE CHILDREN??

Axel: No…but she will do something to be that will forever destroy their lives.

NotYaGirl40: *clings tightly to Axel* Nuuuu!

IDemandCereal: Hahaha = =3

Axel: O.O!!! ITSA PENIS!

Roxas: Hahahaha

Axel: …Why hasn't Jaxmie said anything?

Jaxmie: What huh? Sorry…I was eating a cookie :o

Axel: *pounce* Jaxmieee!!

Jaxmie: Go farther than a pounce and I will give you a cookie.

Axel: *starts stripping*

Roxas: NO INTERNET SEX PLEASE.

Jaxmie: AWWW WHY NOT!?

Axel: I want a cookie T_T

Roxas: My poor mind needs to be stable!

Axel: PFFT! I KNOW YOU HAVE DREAMS ABOUT MCKENNXIA IN THAT WAY! SO BULL CRAP!!

Roxas: Don't tell them!! D:

Jaxmie: WOW ROXAS!!

IDemandCereal: lol

They talked for awhile…and things started to seem more fun…until the fun was broken by a blood curdling scream.


	87. The Past

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER EIGHTY-EIGHT**

_They talked for awhile…and things started to seem more fun…until the fun was broken by a blood curdling scream._

Everybody was startled. They stopped everything they were doing and ran towards the scream. They found themselves outside of Lixciaa's door. Demyx ran in and hugged her close.

"Lixciaa!! Are you okay!?" Demyx asked, looked down at her. Lixciaa was shaking uncontrollably, and she had tears in her eyes.

"Whoa! What happened!?" Axel said, seeing her like that.

"Sorvoct has been around for a long time! He was the one that turned Mckennxia, Jaxmie, Tatmx and I into NOBODIES!!" Lixciaa shouted on the last word, sobs quickly following her sentence.

"…What?" Roxas said. Mckennxia and Jaxmie walked up to Lixciaa.

"…How do you know this?" Mckennxia asked.

"I had a dream…it told me everything! Sorvoct attacked us, and our hearts were destroyed! He was going to take our hearts…but he didn't realize we were turned into nobodies…while Jaxmie, Tatmx and I formed at one area at once, your heart lingered for some reason…so finally when you formed, you were a bit delayed." Lixciaa explained through sobs. Mckennxia raised an eye brow.

"…What about Arxsah?" Mckennxia asked.

"She was a girl named Sarah…but…when Sorvoct killed her; he was expecting her to turn into a nobody…that was what he wanted. But…she didn't. He killed an innocent girl…for NOTHING!! So he took the knowledge he knew of her and made one himself. He then processed himself to be "summoned" by this clone…and took power over her…" Lixciaa went on, drying her tears with the back of her sleeve.

"…What were our original names?" Jaxmie asked.

"…Yours was Jamie…Mckennxia's was McKenna…and mine was Alicia. Tatmx was Matt…" Lixciaa said. Mckennxia was confused.

"…Why do I have an 'I' in my name?"

"I for independent…because you lingered for a couple days."

"…Wow…That was just like…a smack in the face…so much knowledge…Pah, now I know why you were crying!" Axel said, scratching his head. Demyx let go of Lixciaa.

"…I am going to rest some more…" Lixciaa said, getting off the floor and crawling onto her bed. Everybody left her room and she drifted off to sleep. Axel, Roxas and Jaxmie went back to chatting with the fan girls…and Mckennxia decided to join them.

Mckennxia has joined.

Mckennxia: Hello. ^^

Roxas: Yay you changed your nickname!

IDemandCereal: …

Mckennxia: What?

Axel: Why do I feel a fight coming on?

Jaxmie: SCARY!

IDemandCereal: Roxas belongs with me…NO! He belongs with Axel!

Axel: MY MIND! MY AWESOMLY HANDSOME MIND!

Mckennxia: EXCUSE ME!?!?!?

NotYaGirl40: Heh…I am not going to fight for Axel _ He belongs with Jaxmie and I respect that.

Roxas: *twitches slightly* o.e

Mckennxia: Are you okay!?

Roxas: I just ran into a RATED –M- (like sex and stuff!) story of AkuRoku…

Axel: MOMMY!!! WHERE IS MY MOMMY!!

IDemandCereal: You know you love it, Roxas : )

Roxas: Actually, no, I don't!!

IDemandCereal: You know it is a turn on!

Roxas: MORE LIKE TURN OFF!

Jaxmie: Ima gonna cry! D':

NotYaGirl40: D:!!!

IDemandCereal: *clings to Roxas*

Mckennxia: :O!!!

Axel: This is so scary!

IDemandCereal: *steals Roxas away from Mckennxia*

Roxas: I have had enough!!

Roxas has logged out.

Roxas slammed his laptop shut and ran to Mckennxia's room. He walked in and shut the door. He noticed she logged off xfire as well.

"Mckennxia…" Roxas whispered, sitting next to her on her bed. Mckennxia looked at him and pulled him into a kiss.

After a bit, they pulled away to breath. Both of their faces were blood red…maybe because their positions were changed to Roxas on top…

"…S-sorry…" Roxas stuttered. His voice was a little shaky, too.

"…Don't be…" Mckennxia said, hugging him.

"Just to tell you, I am not even friends with that fan girl…" Roxas said, trying to get off of Mckennxia…which failed because Mckennxia had her arms around his shoulders. Mckennxia smiled.

"Just kiss me," Mckennxia said before she pulled him down for more kisses.


	88. Christmas

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER EIGHTY-NINE**

Axel was pretty bored…and he was left in the lounge with Roxas. Roxas was actually reading, and not even really paying attention to the outside world. Zixeawl was on Axel's lap…and Axel sprouted an idea.

"Let's go, Zixeawl…" Axel said, leaving the lounge. He pulled Zixeawl into his room.

"Hey…turn into a dragon!" Axel demanded. Zixeawl transformed, and Axel plucked off 2 scales. He then went back into the lounge room, and spread some of the scale dust on Roxas.

"What are you-AHAH!" Roxas felt himself shrink. Axel's loud laugh filled the room as Roxas took form as a ferret as he once did. Roxas glared a ferret glare at Axel, and moved over to Axel's feet, trying to bite him…but he was failing. Axel smiled.

"Oh look at you! You are so cute…I guess…Come on, let's go have some fun!!" Axel said as he held the struggling ferret Roxas. He left the lounge and started to head for the library, where Mckennxia was.

He quietly walked into the library with the fidgeting ferret. He walked up behind Mckennxia quietly, and then out of random, he stuffed the little Roxas down Mckennxia's organization pants.

"AHH!!!" Mckennxia screamed. Axel fell to the floor, laughing as Mckennxia squirmed.

"AXEL!! WHAT DID YOU PUT IN MY PANTS!?!?!?" Mckennxia screamed. Axel tried to talk the best he could through his laughter.

"R-Roxas!!" Axel rolled around in the floor, clutching his stomach. Mckennxia felt Roxas exit through her pant leg, and then she glared at Axel.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!!!"

"PAH! HELL IT WAS!!!" Axel nearly wet himself.

"…" Mckennxia continued to glare.

"I am sure Roxas had one hell of a time! For god sake, he was in your pants!" Axel said, finally getting up from the floor. He could now also feel the glare of Roxas.

"Why the hell is he a ferret anyway!?" Mckennxia asked, picking up the tiny Roxas and scratching the top of his head.

"…I wanted him to be…" Axel replied. Mckennxia just held Roxas tight as she left the library.

**2 DAYS LATER**

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!!" Demyx cheered from his bedroom as he jumped out of his bed. He ran out into the living room and waited for everybody else to get their lazy asses out of bed. Soon, everybody came out holding presents for each other. They wanted to start from youngest to oldest…so Jaxmie was first and Axel was last.

"OMAIGOD A FERREET? FOR REALZ??" Jaxmie asked. Lixciaa gave her a giant box looking thing…and when she unwrapped it, it was a cage, with a ferret in it.

"Yup! I remembered you once told me you were jealous that I have Zixeawl." Lixciaa smiled. Jaxmie already had the ferret out and was cuddling it.

"What gender?" Jaxmie asked.

"Female…and not to mention, she is all white! Like a little angel!" Lixciaa explained. Axel sat next to Jaxmie on the couch.

"Cool! Albino ferret!" He said, petting the ferret on the head.

"I wanna name her Jamie!" Jaxmie said, kissing the ferret on the head.

"…Your somebody name?" Mckennxia asked. Jaxmie nodded.

"That is pretty smart…" Lixciaa said, picking up another present and handing it to Jaxmie.

"This one is from Roxas!" Jaxmie said, tearing into the green and red paper. She came to a box, and once she opened that, she was off the wall. Roxas has gotten her a tazer. Something that you can poke people with, and it electrifies them!!!

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, ROXAS!!!" Jaxmie shouted, getting off the couch and running over to the blonde boy. She hugged him tight…and just because it was a tazer, she kissed him on the cheek. Mckennxia didn't mind though…she could understand Jaxmie was just very happy.

"Haha, no problem! I just teleported away and got it…no harm done," Roxas explained. Jaxmie smiled.

"And what about YOUR present, Axel?" Jaxmie asked as she turned to her boyfriend.

"You will get it tonight," Axel said seductively as he winked at her. Jaxmie's face went red a bit. Mckennxia looked at Axel.

"You better wear protection!" She reminded. Jaxmie quickly zapped Mckennxia on the shoulder with the tazer.

"OW! What!?" Mckennxia asked, rubbing her zapped shoulder. Jaxmie just smiled. Mckennxia glared at Roxas.

"We should of never turned you back into a human yesterday," Mckennxia growled, which followed by a laugh. Roxas smiled and hugged her.

They went on giving presents. One thing Mckennxia really liked was that Axel painted a picture of a blue rose, and it was pretty well done. He actually gave it to her as a gift. Roxas actually gave her a blue rose, and it; for some reason; would last forever.


	89. What he does when he is asleep

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER NINETY**

That night, Jaxmie was getting her present from Axel…and it wasn't pleasant for the other members. Who wants to hear moaning noises while you are trying to sleep, damn it!? It was in the middle of the night, and no one could sleep.

Roxas was lying in bed…and he heard a knock on his door. The door opened anyway before he could say anything, and Mckennxia walked in holding her pillow, closing the door behind her.

"Can I stay in here for tonight?" She asked. Roxas nodded.

"I don't think the muffled screams of Axel and Jaxmie are any easier, though…" Roxas said, scooting over on his bed. Mckennxia lay next to him, and got under the covers. Roxas wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her warm. Many minutes passed, and each time a noise of Axel and/or Jaxmie went through the wall, Roxas's grip would tighten. The next time one passed, Mckennxia was expecting another tightening…but instead, she got a slow long lick up her neck.

"R-Roxas!" Mckennxia gasped. 'He must be half asleep…he _must_ be…' She thought as she felt him begin to nibble at the base of her neck. She groaned and tried to move, but Roxas still had a tight grip on her. It felt good, but she was afraid this would go too far.

"Roooxass…" She whimpered, actually tilting her head to give him more room. She could barely think, but she was knocked back to life when she felt Roxas's hand starting to travel downward on her.

"Roxas!" Mckennxia shouted in a whisper, and jabbed him in the chest with her elbow.

"Ow!!!" Roxas gasped, quickly rubbing his eyes.

"…Were you just asleep?" Mckennxia asked. Roxas looked at her.

"Yeah…I was having a good dream…" Roxas yawned. Mckennxia sighed.

"Good night, Roxas," Mckennxia said, rolling over and closing her eyes. Roxas just shrugged and did the same.

In the morning, everybody walked out into the lounge room.

"DAMN!!! We need to get you guys' muzzles or something!!!" Lixciaa shouted. Axel and Jaxmie both blushed.

"Sorry…but he gives the BEST Christmas present EVER." Jaxmie said, scratching the back of her head.

"…DON'T need to know!" Mckennxia said. Axel looked at her…and his eyes widened.

"Mckennxia…what is that on your neck??" Axel asked, getting up from his seat on the couch.

"…What??"

"Is that…OMAIGOD! It's a hickey!" Axel said, pointing his finger at the red area on Mckennxia's neck. She gasped and her eyes widened as she slammed one of her hands on her neck to cover it. Roxas looked at her.

"…Did –I- do that?"

"Yes! You did! Now I'm marked!" Mckennxia shrieked. Roxas's head fell in shame.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE FURRY SHIT!" Larxene shouted as she ran in, chasing Zixeawl.

"HEY!! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Lixciaa shouted, picking up Zixeawl and holding him close.

"He woke me up by biting into my leg!!!" Larxene shouted. Axel looked at her.

"Go back to bed, you hoe bag!" Axel shouted. Jaxmie laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Larxene retorted as she left the lounge. Lixciaa put Zixeawl down. Roxas was still shaming about what he did.

"Roxas…it's fine…" Mckennxia said, patting him on the back. Roxas looked at her.

"…But you were really angry…"

"Nah, I overreacted," Mckennxia tried to make Roxas feel better.


	90. Roxas the Hero

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER NINETY-ONE**

Later, Axel was bored and he decided to do something about it. He went to a gaming store…and was pleased when he came back with a Nintendo DS and the recent _Kingdom_ _Hearts: 358/2 Days_ game. His DS was red so everyone would know whose it was…

"What are you playing??" Roxas asked, sitting next to his friend on the couch.

"A game…and it includes the organization!" Axel said, not even looking at his buddy.

"Cool! Am I am main character??"

"Yup! And it is through the whole game that the player plays you," Axel explained. Roxas smiled.

"Anyway, have fun. I am going to go hang with Mckennxia…" Roxas said, getting up.

"Isn't she in her room reading a book?"

"Yeah…so?"

"Ohhh, you want some hot action, don't ya, Roxas!?" Axel laughed. Roxas's face went blood red.

"…I just want to hang with her…"

"I can hear it in your voice…You want some action from her." Axel snickered. Roxas could feel his face heat up even more.

"…I didn't say I did…"

"I KNOW you do!! EVERY guy wants a little 'lovin'!"

"…But what if I do? It isn't like she is going to give it to me,"

"…She has before."

"…When?"

"When she freaking jacked you off!" Axel said. Roxas slammed his palm to his face.

"That was from a dare!!!"

"BUT YOU LIKED IT!" Axel said as he went back to his game. Roxas sighed and walked to Mckennxia's room.

He walked in and saw Jaxmie and Lixciaa in the room with Mckennxia.

"Hey girls," He greeted them as he sat next to Mckennxia. Jaxmie was munching down on chips, and Lixciaa was drawing. Mckennxia was having a conversation with the two.

"…Roxas, I am pretty damn sure you don't fit in with our conversation," Lixciaa said, looking up from her drawing.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked. Mckennxia laughed a bit before replying.

"…Our time of the months."

"Oooh…" Roxas laughed. He leaned over and whispered something in Mckennxia's ear, and she nodded. Then, out of nowhere, Roxas and Mckennxia started kissing. Lixciaa and Jaxmie quickly got up and left the room. Roxas pulled away and started laughing.

"That was great! Well, now we are alone," Roxas smiled. Mckennxia kissed him on the cheek.


	91. New Years Eve

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers **

**CHAPTER NINETY-TWO**

Jaxmie sat in the lounge room with Lixciaa and Mckennxia. They were thinking about what they wanted to do on New Years. She had no idea what to do…when it hit her.

"Hey! Lixciaa, we should spend the night in Mckennxia's room for New Years Eve!" Jaxmie said. Lixciaa smiled.

"That sounds good…but what about Mckennxia? She needs to say okay or not…" Lixciaa said. Mckennxia turned to her.

"It's fine! I think that is a good idea…" Mckennxia said. Jaxmie jumped up from the couch.

"Yay!!!" Jaxmie cheered. Then, Roxas, Axel, and Demyx walked into the room. Roxas was holding bottles of liquor, rushing away from an eager Axel. Demyx was just walking coolly behind the scene.

"Help! Don't let him have the liquor! I don't want him drunk!" Roxas shouted as he was pounced to the floor.

"…Okay, but why do YOU have it?" Mckennxia said as she got Axel off of Roxas, and helped him up.

"We found them in Luxord's room…and I knew Axel would go back in the room to get the liquor when we are not looking…so I took it, and I am hoping YOU can hide it," Roxas explained. Mckennxia laughed.

"Smart thinking…I see Axel is ALREADY after it!" Mckennxia said as she took the bottles from Roxas and went for her room.

**A COUPLE DAYS LATER…NEW YEARS EVE!**

Mckennxia, Jaxmie and Lixciaa were in their pajamas and they were hanging in Mckennxia's room. Surprisingly, Mckennxia wasn't even reading a book. They were talking, and enjoying themselves, at that.

"Roxas! Listen to this!" Axel said as he walked up to his smaller friend.

"What?"

"Did you know that sometimes at slumber parties, girls compare their boob sizes?" Axel said, walking away from the couch Roxas was sitting on.

"…So?" Roxas said, looking at Axel. Axel smiled.

"I am going to go spy through the keyhole into Mckennxia's room…to see if they will do it. I wanna see myself some jugs!" Axel said as he ran out of the lounge room and down the hall towards Mckennxia's room.

"Have respect for woman, will ya!?!?" Roxas shouted. He then got a plan…

"So, how did you feel about Roxas when he marked your neck?" Jaxmie asked, yawning. Mckennxia's face went a tad bit red.

"Well, I was a bit mad…but I have to admit, it did feel good…but I had to stop him when his hand began to go down…"

"Down your sides, or down your front?" Lixciaa asked. Mckennxia blushed even more.

"…Front…" She replied. Jaxmie laughed a bit.

"That doesn't sound like Roxas…"

"Yeah, he was asleep…"

"Heh…If you didn't stop him, you would have been having one HELL of a time!" Jaxmie laughed. Mckennxia's face burned a dark red. Out of nowhere, a semi-big piece of cardboard attached to a string was thrown in the window. The three girls got off of the bed and went to the window. Axel, who was watching through the keyhole, couldn't see them now because they were at the window, which he could not see.

"I wanna read it!" Lixciaa said, getting in front of Jaxmie and Mckennxia. She looked at the board and began to read.

"_Hey…_

_Axel is outside of the door. He told me he was hoping you girls were going to compare breast sizes…he has no respect for you! I know you are not going to do that, but I just wanted to tell you…because I didn't want Axel getting away with being a dick hole. So, please go on and smack him real hard or something…for me, at least._

_~Roxas_

_PS: Demyx told me to tell you he said 'hi'."_

Once Lixciaa was done reading, Mckennxia took the board and looked out and down the window. Roxas was on the castle's roof, and he was holding the string attached to the board. Mckennxia threw it back down to him.

"Thank you, Roxy!" Mckennxia smiled. Roxas teleported away and the girls went back onto the bed.

"I have a plan…" Mckennxia said. She cleared her throat before speaking, "Isn't Axel just a retard?" She said loudly. Jaxmie and Lixciaa caught on.

"Heck yeah! He doesn't know how to shut up,"

"He is not really good in bed, either," Jaxmie said. All of a sudden, Mckennxia's door flung open and Axel charged in.

"I am TOO good I bed! If I wasn't, you would be shouting 'Oh god, oh god!' each time we do it!" Axel said. Mckennxia and Lixciaa slapped their palms to their faces.

"WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU!" Mckennxia said after her palm left her face. Axel ran out of the room screaming as three angry girls ran after him.


	92. New Years Eve Part Two

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER NINTEY-TWO ****PART TWO**

Later that night, they all sat in the lounge room. Mckennxia had a watch to tell if it was new years or not. At the moment, it was 11:05…55 minutes until the year changed.

"Mckennxia! Pleeaaasseeeee let me try some of that liquor you are hiding from me! I am an adult! 18!!" Axel begged Mckennxia. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"You have to be 21 to drink, Axel," She exclaimed, turning away from him again. Axel literally had gotten on his knees this time in front of her.

"Please, Mckennxia? Can I?" Axel asked in a soft voice. Mckennxia sighed. She knew if she said no, he would just continue to beg.

"…Fine." She huffed. Axel jumped to his feet and ran around the room.

"…Uh, Mckennxia? Are you sure?" Roxas asked, who was sitting next to her.

"Yes, I am sure. I want Jaxmie to keep AN EYE ON HIM, THOUGH." Mckennxia raised her voice up a notch and looked at Jaxmie so she would get her point across. Jaxmie nodded.

"Okay…where did you put the stuff!?" Axel asked. Mckennxia got up.

"It is in my room…but I don't trust you, so I am going to get it," Mckennxia said as she went to her room. She came back out holding a bottle and gave it to Axel.

"…Behave yourself." She said as she sat next to Roxas again. Axel opened it and began to drink happily.

11:30…Axel is drunk. Everybody could tell when his words began to mix together in a way and he would hic-up occasionally.

"Ugh…after it hits 12:00 AM I have to go to bed…" Jaxmie yawned as she said. Axel looked at her.

"No…you need to be screwed into a wall…"

"…No Axel, I need to go to sleep. I want to sleep,"

"No Jaxmie. You _want_ to be screwed into a wall." Axel hic-upped after he finished his sentence. Roxas sighed.

"Let's hope he doesn't get to the point where he pisses himself…" Roxas said. Mckennxia laughed a bit.

"I w-hic-would not!" Axel protested. Roxas rolled his eyes. Axel picked up the bottle and pointed it to Roxas.

"You should –hic-try this…" Axel said. Roxas waved his hands in a 'no thank you' way.

"Nah…I don't want to kill any of my brain cells," Roxas said. Axel didn't change.

"But you mi-hic-might get lucky wit-hic-with Mckenn-hic-xia…" Axel said, "You might act-hic-ually get some h-hic-hot action…"

"…I will get some 'hot action' when she says she is ready, not when I am DRUNK." Roxas said, pushing Axel's hand away that was holding the bottle. Axel just shrugged before tumbling back to a couch behind him. Jaxmie didn't really like the state he was in…he just seemed different.

"C'mon Jaxmie…let's get it on…" Axel whispered in a seductive voice. He got off the couch and tried to pick her up.

"Great, now we have a drunk AND horny Axel in our hands!" Mckennxia said. Axel was nearly forcing Jaxmie, but then Mckennxia got up, grabbed his hood, and dragged him to his room for a talk.

Once she had him in his room, she shut his door and looked at him angrily.

"…What?" Axel asked, but not without a hic-up. Mckennxia sighed.

"I should of never of let you drink! I know there are different people with different effects…I didn't know it was going to make you horny!!" Mckennxia shouted. Axel had this different…glint in his eye that Mckennxia couldn't quite put her finger on. Out of nowhere, she was pounced to the floor. Axel was on top of her, and he was pinning her. She couldn't even use her new-ish air power to get him off…he had her pinned pretty good. She was about to shout for Roxas, but Axel used one of his hands to cover her mouth. He bit into her neck, and then licked the bruise, knowing she would be marked. _'How about THAT, Roxas!?'_

"Mmnn!! MNN!!" Mckennxia tried to shout. She could feel Axel grind his hips down on her, and she heard him lightly…moan? She couldn't really tell. All she could tell was that SHE WANTED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!

"You know you –hic- like this, Mckennxia…" She heard him whisper. She felt her eyes fill up with tears. Was Axel really going to do this to her…? It HAS to be because he is drunk…this is NOT him. Axel stopped the grinding of his hips and unzipped her jacket. He then unzipped her organization jeans and slipped his hands inside. And then…

As soon as Mckennxia felt his hand, she bit the hand that was on her mouth. Once Axel withdrew the hand that had been on her mouth, she used her chance.

"ROXAS!!!!!!!!!!!" Mckennxia shouted on top of her lungs. The loudest scream she has ever done. Within a couple seconds, Roxas was in the room, and Axel hauled ass out of there! As soon as Roxas saw her lying there, nearly naked, he rushed over to her and hugged her tight.

"Mckennxia!! What happened!? WHAT DID AXEL DO!?" Roxas had pure care…but pure RAGE in his voice. Mckennxia buried her face in his chest and…cried. She just cried.

"I WILL KILL THAT SICK SON OF A BITCH!!" Roxas shouted, gently letting go of Mckennxia to go chase after Axel. But Axel was gone. He was nowhere in the castle…and with all that searching, they missed the year changing.

"Guys…the sleep over thing…is off…I am sleeping in Roxas's room tonight," Mckennxia explained. Jaxmie and Lixciaa nodded. Demyx, who was asleep a bit ago, was lost in thought.

"I have no idea where Axel could have gone, though," Demyx said. Mckennxia shrugged. They all went into their bedrooms, (Mckennxia in Roxas's) and went to sleep.


	93. Never Forgiven

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER NINTEY-THREE**

In the morning, Mckennxia woke up in Roxas's arms…and she was very happy for that. Memories flashed in her head…of the night before. Axel…and what he did…or what he TRIED to do…she felt her gut turn and tears fill her eyes a bit. She also felt Roxas shift a bit, so she knew he had woken up.

"…How did you sleep?" Roxas's sleepy voice asked. Mckennxia looked at him.

"…I don't know…I can't remember my dream…" She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. Roxas's grip tightened on her and kissed her head.

"Well…I ran in before Axel could really have his way with you last night…if that is why you are crying…" Roxas said. Mckennxia sighed in relief to just be in Roxas's arms. And then, Zixeawl and Jamie (the ferret, of course!) ran in and scampered onto the bed. Their eyes were alarmed, and they seemed as if they were telling Roxas and Mckennxia to get out of bed and follow them. So they did…and they were lead into Axel's room. Axel was lying on his bed, passed out.

"…I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Roxas shouted, charging towards the bed. Axel woke up and shrieked an unmanly shriek as he quickly got of the bed and dove under it. Roxas tried to get under the bed as well, but Axel pretty much took up all the space.

"GET OUT HERE, YOU CHICKEN ASS!" Roxas growled. Mckennxia could hear Axel whine something.

"Nooo! You are going to kill me!" Axel said. He was sober now, and he knew EXACTLY what he did…and he was NOT proud of it. Not at ALL.

"Just get out here!!!" Roxas demanded. Axel didn't move at first, but soon an upset redhead crawled out from under the bed.

"…I'M SO SORRY! I REALLY AM A DICK HOLE! I SHOULD BE SHOT IN THE HEAD AND THEN CARRIED OFF TO A BIG DITCH TO BE THROWN IN!!!" Axel cried out before Roxas punched him square in the face.

"NO MORE LIQUOR FOR YOU!!" Mckennxia shouted. Axel put his hand over his bleeding nose and ran out of the room before Roxas could slam his fist into his face again. They looked out of the door way and they saw Jaxmie running after him.

"Wow…I wonder if she is happy to see him, or she wants to hurt him…" Mckennxia said, walking out of the room. Roxas followed, but the two ferrets stayed.

"Yay! We did something nice!" Jamie said, hopping a bit in excitement. Zixeawl laughed a bit.

"Yup…feel nice?"

"Yes! And Axel is most likely going to get another beating soon…"

"I dunno, Jaxmie MIGHT treat him well…" Zixeawl said, winking at Jamie. Jamie blinked for a second and then replied.

"…Treated…well?" Jamie asked. Zixeawl nodded. Jamie took a second.

"…You know…they might mate…" Zixeawl said. Jamie made an 'oooohhh!' noise.

"I am guessing you know now?" Zixeawl asked. Jamie nodded. They scampered out of the room and went into Roxas's room. It was room raiding time!

Once in Roxas's room, they jumped into his bed and ran all through the covers. They pulled the covers off and then went through his stuff.

"I'm sorrrrrryyyy!!" Axel whimpered. Mckennxia sighed.

"You have been saying that for awhile now! You can shut up!"

"But I want you to kow I am oh so very sorry!!" Axel said. Roxas glared at him.

"I will never forgive you for that!"

"Whyyyy!?"

"You almost had sex with her! Wait no, scratch that, RAPED her!" Roxas shouted. Axel hung his head. Mckennxia turned her head to look at Axel.

"I can't really forgive you for that, but I can kind of 'forgive' you…" Mckennxia said. Axel thought for a moment…and he got what she meant. He sat on the couch next to Jamie without saying a word, and it was like that for a couple hours.


	94. Cheating

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER NINETY-FOUR**

A bit later, Jaxmie was going through the files on her laptop when she ran into that "Istaria" game…

"Hey! You know what would be fun?" Jaxmie shouted in the lounge room. Everybody but Mckennxia looked at her.

"…Playing that Istaria game together again!" Jaxmie said. Demyx and Lixciaa went back to playing with Ziggy, Zixeawl and Jamie, Mckennxia went back to reading, but Roxas and Axel nodded. Roxas and Axel opened their laptops and joined Jaxmie on the game.

Everything was okay…Roxas made a new character, and it was a dragon so he didn't feel left out with Axel and Jaxmie. Since he already had a character named Roxas, he made the dragon's name Roxxas.

Jaxmie and Roxas joined a group together without Axel, and this alarmed him. They said they were just questing together…but, really? Could he REALLY believe that? So he tried to stalk them…but whenever he got close, they would run off. So he just messaged Roxas, seeing what he could find out.

You say, 'Hey Roxas :o'

Roxxas says, 'Hi?'

You say, 'So…what's going onnnn?'

Roxxas says, 'Nothing…why? Wait, wait, why are you leaving the lounge room?'

You say, 'I wanna go in mah room D:!!'

Roxxas says, 'Why so sad?'

You say, 'Because I am afraid Jaxmie ish a cheater!'

Roxxas says, 'ish? Use proper English, Axel. :p'

You say, 'I'll do what the hell I want :O'

Roxxas says, 'Why you so angry!?'

You say, 'Just shut up and lay off Jaxmie!'

Roxxas says, '…What?'

You say, 'Roxas, I have a gut feeling you and Jaxmie are doing stuff…'

Roxxas says, 'What kind of stuff?'

You say, 'I dunno…internet sex? I just don't know.'

Roxxas says, 'You mean like sex role play? Man, what DRUG are you on?? o.e'

You say, 'Roxas -_- I am NOT kidding. I know when my gut is telling me something.'

Roxxas says, '…But…We're NOT doing anything.'

You say, 'I bet you are flirting and stuff! I don't want her cheating! : ('

Roxxas says, 'Um…_ Okay there is something wrong with you.'

You say, 'Just wait until I tell Mckennxia! She would flip on youuuu!'

Roxxas says, 'Dude…you can even read my chat history -_-; I am not flirting with her.'

You say, ':'('

Axel logged off of Istaria and ran into the lounge room. He grabbed Roxas's laptop and looked at the chat tab. Everything was clean…

"…Okay. You were right," Axel said as he placed the laptop back down on Roxas's lap. Demyx then randomly ran out of the room screaming with an angry Zixeawl after him, and Lixciaa was laughing her butt off.

"HAH! That is what you get for accidentally stepping on his tail!" Lixciaa shouted. Demyx's cries were heard down the hall until he was too far to be heard. Axel just quietly went back to his room. Jaxmie logged off Istaria as well and followed Axel to see what the deal was.

"Axel? What's wrong?" Jaxmie asked as she sat next to him on his bed.

"…Even as a nobody, I feel kind of sick to the stomach when I get a feeling you might be cheating on me," Axel whispered. Jaxmie frowned.

"…You thought I was cheating on you with Roxas?" Jaxmie asked. "It wouldn't work out so well because he knows I am with you, for god's sake he lives in the same place!" Jaxmie explained. Next thing she knew, Axel was hugging her tightly.

"…I'm glad you don't have the heart to cheat on me," Axel said. Jaxmie laughed a bit.

"…I don't have a heart at all!"


	95. The Evil side of Jaxmie

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER NINETY-FIVE**

Jaxmie and Axel went back into the lounge room, and noticed Roxas was gone, Lixciaa was gone, and Demyx. Mckennxia was sitting there alone, reading.

"Hey Mckennxia…where is Roxas?" Axel asked. Mckennxia looked up from her book.

"He is taking a shower…" Mckennxia replied to the question. Jaxmie then snickered evilly and darted for the bathroom. Axel followed.

Jaxmie quickly ran into the bathroom and stole Roxas cloths and all the towels, making sure she did not look at Roxas in the shower in the process. Roxas didn't notice this…

"Jaxmie!! Roxas needs those!" Axel shouted. Jaxmie grinned evilly.

"Looks like he is going to be stuck in there for awhile, then."

"…Okay, seriously!" Axel said, pouncing Jaxmie to the ground. They wrestled; Axel trying to get Roxas's cloths to give them back, and Jaxmie trying to keep them from Axel. Their fight didn't go so well, because Jaxmie bit Axel's arm…and he gave up. Mckennxia saw Jaxmie holding Roxas's cloths, and did not like it.

"Why didn't you get the cloths from her, Axel?" Mckennxia asked as she watched Jaxmie sprint off into her bedroom. Axel showed her the bite mark, and Mckennxia laughed a bit. She then moved the neck part of her organization jacket and showed him the bruise he gave her. Axel's face then adopted a frown.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…It is going away, anyway…" Mckennxia sighed. They both then heard Roxas shout from the bathroom.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHS!? AND WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE TOWELS!?"

"…He is in there nude…and I already tried to get the cloths from Jaxmie, this time, it is your turn," Axel said. Mckennxia shrugged and walked into Jaxmie's room. Jaxmie looked at Jaxmie and grabbed onto Roxas's cloths like a dog on a bone.

"…Are you obsessed with him now?" Mckennxia asked. Jaxmie raised an eye brow.

"Uh…no? I just like torturing people!" Jaxmie said before tossing Roxas's cloths to Mckennxia. Mckennxia ran to the bathroom, and knocked on the door.

"…Roxas? I have your cloths…can I come in?" Mckennxia asked. She was blushing, knowing she had to go in there with Roxas, when he is _nude_. She heard Roxas say 'Sure', so she went in.

"…H-here…" Mckennxia was blushing, and she could feel it. She was trying her best not to look down. Even as she didn't want to, it was SO tempting to do so.

"…Thanks," Roxas said, not caring if she looked or not. It wasn't like he had something she didn't know about…

Out of nowhere, Jaxmie ran in with rope, tied them to each other, and ran out, locking the door in the process. Not to mention, she took Roxas's cloths again.

"…Okay, THIS is awkward," Roxas said, noticing he was naked, and tied to Mckennxia.

"MWAHAHAHA!" Jaxmie shouted, running into the lounge room and jumping onto Axel's lap. Axel's eyes widened.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO THEM!?"

"…Tied them together and locked them in the bathroom…with Roxas naked…" Jaxmie explained.

"…Did you drink rootbeer?"

"Yes!" Jaxmie shouted while throwing her hands up into the air; Roxas's cloths scattering everywhere. Axel just snickered.

"…So…wanna go into your room and make love!?" Jaxmie asked. Axel looked at her for a second.

"…Why not?" He finally replied, getting up and holding her bridal style he carried her to his room.

A half hour later, Lixciaa and Demyx walked down the hall. They heard voices in the bathroom…and they decided to listen in. What they heard was…most different.

"Ah, so…tight…" They heard Roxas struggle. Mckennxia groaned and they heard rustling around.

"Move…a little…over there," Mckennxia commanded. Lixciaa looked at Demyx with frightful eyes before going back to listening in.

"I'm trying…it's so tight…" They heard Roxas groan. Demyx gently knocked on the door.

"…You guys…okay?" Demyx asked. They heard the rustling stop, and it was quiet for a second.

"…Demyx!? HALP!" Roxas shouted. Demyx and Lixciaa then teleported inside and saw a scene they swear they could laugh at.

Roxas was naked, and he was tied with Mckennxia. They arms were tied together so they were no able to create portals, and Mckennxia, unlike Roxas, was fully clothed. Lixciaa giggled a bit and untied the poor lovers. Once untied, Lixciaa turned to Mckennxia.

"Hey, for once, you actually seen ROXAS'S penis, instead of Axel's!" Lixciaa laughed. Mckennxia hit her upside the head.


	96. Ferret Love

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER NINETY-SIX**

Zixeawl and Jamie scampered down the hall with all the bedrooms. They were peaking into rooms. They came to Axel's room, and were a little curious. Zixeawl slowly lead Jamie inside, and they were quickly scarred out as they saw Axel and Jaxmie in there getting busy…

"AAHAHHH!" Jamie shrieked as her and Zixeawl ran into Lixciaa's room.

"That was quite scary," Zixeawl laughed a bit. He was then pounced by Jamie.

"You are the coolest ferret I have ever seen," Jamie smiled. Zixeawl chuckled. Jamie then crawled over him, and then nibbled on his tail.

"Hehe, that tickles!" Zixeawl laughed. If a nobody and/or human saw this, they would see two ferrets squeaking and rolling around. But to the ferrets, it was a playful tackle fight.

"NOM, NOM, NOM!" Zixeawl made playful sound effects as he nibbled at her side. She laughed uncontrollably and tried to swat him away. Zixeawl would just nibble on her paws and then grab onto her tail and run around, dragging her. It didn't hurt, but it sure was fun!

"Ima get you!" Jamie squeaked, getting out of Zixeawl's grip and pouncing him. She nibbled on his little ferret ears and giggled when he lay down and let her nibble.

"You are so cute," Zixeawl said. If Jamie was human, she would have blushed. Instead, she gently wiggled her tail. Minutes passed, and out of nowhere, Jamie felt warm hands pick her up and hold her against the being's chest. She looked up to see Axel's face.

"…He is…so…warm…" Jamie nearly fell asleep! Axel was scratching on her head, and his warmth…it made her so drowsy.

"Looks like him and Jaxmie are done their little 'tussle'," Zixeawl joked. Jamie didn't reply, for she was asleep. Soon, way too soon, Axel put her back down. Zixeawl licked her ferret face and she woke up.

"Sorry…he is just very comfy…" Jamie smiled. Axel went and got the scales…and soon, he was a cute little ferret also.

"…YOU SIR, ARE A GOD." Jamie squeaked. Axel smiled.

"Why so?" Axel asked.

"…You are the hottest ferret I have ever seen," Jamie drooled slightly. Zixeawl glared at Axel.

"Why thank you, I know I am." Axel winked at her playfully. Zixeawl started to growl a ferret growl. And then…Roxas walked in and used the scales, wanting to be a part of this all. And then so did Mckennxia…

"Awww, we are cute little things!" Mckennxia said. Roxas smiled.

"Well, you ARE cute, hehe," Roxas chuckled. Mckennxia licked (that is a kiss to animals!) him on the cheek. Axel saw and laughed a bit.

"Man, Roxas! She just French kissed you on your cheek!"

"…It is a kiss, Axel," Roxas glared at his friend. Axel just laughed a bit more.

"You are just upset because you are a virgin! And that Mckennxia refuses to have sex with you!" Axel laughed more. Roxas pounced Axel and it became an aggressive wrestling match. Lots of biting, clawing, and hissing. Jaxmie walked down the hall and into the lounge room and saw the ferret fight…and decided to watch it close up. So then, even SHE went into ferret form.

"WHOA! What is it with the fighting!?" Jaxmie shouted. But the fighting Axel and Roxas didn't stop. They were nearly ripping each others' nuts off…and that wouldn't be good. Finally, Mckennxia did something about it.

"HEY!! STOP!!" She shouted as she grabbed Roxas's tail and dragged him back to her. Jaxmie did the same thing with Axel.

"Yeah…you guys have fun now," Zixeawl said as he dragged Jamie by her tail away from the group.

"I have something to tell you, Jamie…" Zixeawl said, looking into Jamie's eyes. Jamie looked back into his.

"…Yeah?"

"I know I am a nobody, and it is weird to have feelings…but if you watched the others…they are Nobodys too, and they have feelings…I have no idea why. But I want to tell you, I love you." Zixeawl explained. He waited for her response.

"…Finally! I have liked you ever since I met you," Jamie smiled. Zixeawl's ferret ears perked up in happiness.

"Great!"


	97. Ferrets are suddenly not so fun

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER NINTEY-SEVEN**

Zixeawl and Jamie went back to the small group and watched as Roxas and Axel glared at each other, only being held back my Mckennxia and Jaxmie.

"Okay, you can stop holding my tail…" Roxas said, getting tired of Mckennxia stepping on the little stubby tail coming from his back end. Mckennxia giggled slightly and lifted her foot up. Jaxmie ran for Roxas and jumped on his back.

"Give me a piggy back ride, fool!" Jaxmie demanded. Roxas sighed and ran around the lounge room. Mckennxia looked back at the scales that lay on the table in front of some couches. Once Roxas came back to the group, Jaxmie got off his back and sat next to Axel. Mckennxia looked at Roxas.

"Hey Roxas? Can you go get the scales?"

"…Sure," Roxas said before he ran to one of the couches. He jumped and grabbed onto the seat, and pulled himself up. He was out of sight for a second…but then they heard a low, 'GGGRRAAARRR…' from a cat.

"Oh no…Ziggy is on the couch…" Axel said. Next thing they new, Roxas was running for his life off the couch with an angry cat after him.

"RUN ROXAS, RUN!!!" Axel cheered his friend on as Roxas ran faster. His running came to an end though when he was cornered…and then pounced.

"OH NOES HE IS BEING BEATEN UP BY A PUSSY!!" Axel shouted. Roxas fought back, biting into the cat's fur and clawing into it. The cat moved the fighting scene to under the table, so when they nudged it, a glass of water fell over. The cat screeched loudly as it was covered in water.

"OMAIGOD HAHAHA NOW IT IS A WET PUSSY!!!" Axel laughed. Roxas limped back to the group.

"Shut up Axel, you like wet pussies!" Roxas said as he lay down in front of Mckennxia.

"Why yes, I do," Axel smiled. Mckennxia licked on Roxas's wounds, hoping to clean them up. Zixeawl and Jamie walked away and got the scales.

"Cat claws hurt…I mean, I now have a scratch near my private area…heh, Mckennxia, you don't have to lick that one," Roxas blushed a ferret blush. Mckennxia's face heated up.

"…I wouldn't of, anyway…"

"UHH HUH! You only say that so no one knows you secretly want to deep throat him!" Axel said, before getting a slap across the face from Jaxmie.

"Okay Axel, that's enough!" Jamie growled. Zixeawl handed the scales to Mckennxia. Before Mckennxia sprinkled them with the scales, she thought for a moment.

"…We will go back to humans naked…" She said. Roxas looked at her.

"…I promise I won't look at you…or Jaxmie, and I will make sure Axel doesn't either," Roxas promised. Mckennxia smiled as he turned around. Soon, they were back in human form, and they ran for their bedrooms.

Zixeawl and Jamie went into their own room (yes, even as ferrets, they have rooms!!!) and chilled there. Jamie had her own bed installed in Zixeawl's room, but she preferred to lay in his bed with him. He kept her warm.

"So…how long have you been in the organization?" Jamie asked, cuddling up to Zixeawl.

"I have been here as long as the other people you saw,"

"…How long was that?"

"A year and a half ago, I would say…" Zixeawl thought. Jamie smiled.

"Wow…I was bought in a pet store, though…" Jamie said sadly. Zixeawl nuzzled her.

"Well you are happy now, right?"

"Yeah…" Jamie smiled.


	98. Roxas Drives

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER NINTEY-EIGHT**

Boredom struck the castle hard as everybody sat around pretty much doing nothing. Roxas, Axel and Jaxmie were on xfire…trying to entertain each other, Mckennxia was reading, and Lixciaa was having a paper ball fight with Demyx.

Roxas: BORED. OwO

Jaxmie: That's a cute face :D

Axel: o

Jaxmie: Heh :p

Axel: Roxas has to be such a dick all the time! (Just kidding!)

Roxas: You're a dick! (kidding…)

Axel: You're a dick!

Roxas: You're a dick!

Axel: You're a dick!

Roxas: You're a dick!

Jaxmie: …

Roxas: …

Axel: ...You're a dick!

Roxas: You're a dick!

Jaxmie: You both SUCK dicks now shut up! _

Roxas: D:!

Axel: WHAT? So now you have a dick!?

Jaxmie: What!!??

Axel: Ohhh yeah ;)

Roxas: …

Axel: Oh, and Roxas…I meant to tell you this on Christmas day…

Roxas: Hmm?

Axel: You are allowed to drive my truck. :3

Roxas: OMAIGODZ REALLY?? :O

Axel: Yup :D

Jaxmie: Hahaha maybe he can take Mckennxia for a ride and they can make love in the back seat

Roxas: _

Axel: NO! NOT IN MY TRUCK!

Jaxmie: _

Axel: ONLY YOU AND I ARE ALLOWED TO DO THAT!

Roxas: GIVE MAH YO' KEYS!!

Roxas has logged off.

Jaxmie: He gonna take yo' keys.

Axel: _ *stuffs keys down pants*

Roxas ran into Axel's room with his hand out. Axel looked at him.

"…They are in my pants…get them," Axel said. Roxas looked at him as if he was insane.

"No thank you!" Roxas shouted.

"You know you wanna," Axel hid his laugh.

"No! I don't!"

"What, would you retrieve them if I put them in Mckennxia's pants??" Axel said. Roxas then shouted for Jaxmie. She ran in soon enough.

"What??" She asked. Roxas pointed at Axel.

"Get the keys out of his pants!"

"Okay!" Jaxmie almost sounded happy to. She ran up to Axel and shoved her hand into his pants. Roxas looked away just incase it would get ugly.

"Oh-! Heh, Jaxmie, trust me, that isn't the keys…" Axel said. Roxas stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"…Is it in your boxers??" Jaxmie asked. Axel nodded. Jaxmie only rolled her eyes before shoving her hand into his boxers. There was a silence for about 5 minutes, but Axel broke it.

"Come on, Jaxmie…let me light your fire…" Axel said seductively. Jaxmie bonked him on the head with the hand that wasn't in his pants.

"Okay! I found the keys!" Jaxmie said, tossing it to Roxas. "He actually had a pocked in there that he had them in…"

"YAY IMA GO DRIVE IN HIS TRUCK!" Roxas teleported out of the room. After he was out of the room, Axel pounced Jaxmie to the ground.

Roxas teleported to the garage and noticed Mckennxia already leaning against Axel's truck.

"…I heard you guys, so I decided to join you," Mckennxia smiled. Roxas smiled too and got into the truck, and Mckennxia got into the passenger side. Roxas opened a portal and drove through

He drove around Twilight Town for a bit. Mckennxia was stunned. Roxas didn't even have a driver's license but yet he was better than Axel.

"So…" Mckennxia wanted to break the silence.

"Hmm?" Roxas asked as he pulled into an empty parking lot to go back to the castle.

"You're a good driver," Mckennxia said. Roxas smiled.

"Thanks,"

"Your welcome." Mckennxia said as Roxas teleported the truck back to the castle garage.


	99. Never Wanted to Dance

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER NINETY-NINE**

That night, they were feeling bored again. So…Axel brought out his stereo from his room and hooked it up in the lounge room. He put his iPod on there and the music started. Most of the music everybody agreed with. It wasn't good dancing music, but they danced around anyway. Even Zixeawl and Jamie danced around! But they dodged any feet that would come crushing onto them. Jaxmie brought out some rootbeer from the castle kitchen and they just had a blast.

"You can't make me dance!" Mckennxia smiled as she shouted. Roxas chuckled.

"Come on! It is just us here…who knows where Larxene and Marluxia went…" Roxas said. Mckennxia stayed in her spot.

"I'm not dancing!"

"…Pwease?" Roxas asked cutely. Mckennxia looked at him for a couple seconds before plainly saying, 'No.'

"Oh, stop being such a sour puss, Mckennxia! Just feel the groove!" Demyx said as he danced around with Lixciaa.

"What groove!? Axel's kind of music doesn't have any kind of groove!!"

"HAH! Liar! When you listen to music like this, you just let yourself go! Rock music doesn't have a dance, it has a feel to it," Axel explained from across the room. Mckennxia sighed. A song came on that could relate to that situation…it was called 'Never Wanted to Dance' by Mindless Self Indulgence.

"I LOVE THIS SONNGGG!" Axel jumped with joy and turned it a bit louder. Zixeawl and Jamie ran around the room chasing each other and Roxas continued to try to get Mckennxia moving.

"…Pleeaaasseeeee?" Roxas begged. Mckennxia shook her head no.

"…Then I am going to get you moving myself!" Roxas said as he pounced her to the ground. He started tickling her.

"AHAHAHA!! ROXAS STO-HAHAHA!!" Mckennxia choked on her laugher as Roxas sat on her and made her squirm. Axel looked over and laughed.

"Hey Mckennxia, flop around like you did that one time! I am sure Roxas might like it," Axel said with a smirk. Mckennxia nearly growled at him.

"Do what now??" Roxas asked as he continued to tickle her. Axel didn't answer. Jaxmie was walking backwards and Axel caught her in his arms.

"Hello, Jaxmie…" Axel smiled. Jaxmie smiled and turned around in his arms.

"What do you want?" Jaxmie asked, playing with the ties for his hood on his jacket.

"I just wanted to hold you…" Axel said. Jaxmie sighed.

"STOP CUDDLING AND-AHAAHAHA-HELP ME!" Mckennxia shouted. Axel let go of Jaxmie, but they still didn't help Mckennxia.

"Roxas please! HAHAHAHA! Please ge-et off me!" Mckennxia begged. Roxas stopped tickling but didn't get off of her.

"Promise me you will dance…have fun!" Roxas said. Mckennxia sighed.

"I promise,"

"Yay!" Roxas cheered as he got off of his girlfriend. Mckennxia hopped to her feet.

A couple hours passed and it got late. Axel finally turned down the music to a non-dancing tone.

"Ugh, I am going to bed…" Roxas said as he began to walk down the hall to all the bedrooms. He was being followed by Mckennxia, Demyx and Lixciaa.

"Good…now Jamie and I can naked dance!" Axel said. Roxas stopped in his tracks and looked back at them.

"No!" Roxas shouted.

"Why not!? You know what; Jaxmie and I are going to have hot dirty sex ALL OVER THE LOUGNE ROOM just to annoy you!!" Axel said. Roxas glared.

"If you do, you will wake up with a keyblade to your head!!" Roxas said before walking to his room.


	100. Blonds can have fun too!

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED**

In the morning, they noticed it was snowing in Twilight Town again. Roxas and Lixciaa didn't want to go though…for some reason. Mckennxia, Jaxmie, Axel and Demyx all went to Twilight Town without Roxas and Lixciaa.

"…" Roxas and Lixciaa were quiet as they sat in the lounge room. Lixciaa had a crumbled up piece of paper, and Roxas was just sitting there starring into space.

"Hehehe…" Lixciaa giggled evilly as she tore little pieces off, crumbed _them_ up and tossed them at Roxas.

"…Huh? What are ya throwing at me!?" Roxas came out of his trance pretty quickly, and started throwing the paper back. Zixeawl and Jamie watched from under the couch as the small paper ball fight became more intense, and Roxas quickly grabbed two sticks from Zixeawl's secret stash and tossed one to Lixciaa. Sticks were safer than their actual weapons…

Before they started having a stick fight, Lixciaa broke into a fit of giggles.

"Hahaha Roxas, you have 'wood'!" Lixciaa nearly fell over from laughing. Roxas started laughing as well.

"Well, so do you!!" Roxas laughed even harder. Lixciaa fell over and started rolling around while laughing. Zixeawl and Jamie sunk back into the couch, thinking the two blonds have gone insane. Finally, after about five minutes of laughing, Lixciaa hopped back to her feet and her and Roxas began trying to poke each other with sticks. Lixciaa would duck behind a couch while Roxas was not looking.

"Okay…where are you!?" Roxas shouted, his eyes scanning the room quickly. Lixciaa then came out from behind the couch quickly and poked Roxas in the back harshly.

"Ow!" Roxas yelped as he nearly leaped forward. He whipped around and hit Lixciaa in her side with the stick…but Lixciaa retaliated pretty quickly and hit him right in the nuts.

"Ah! Owwwww!!!" Roxas cried out as he went from standing to curled up on the ground in a matter of 2 seconds.

"I WIN! I WIN! I WIINNN!!" Lixciaa cheered before she was pulled to the ground by Roxas.

"NO! YOU LOSE!" Roxas shouted. Lixciaa rubbed the back of her head which hit the hard floor.

"Don't make me hit you again!" Lixciaa laughed a bit. Roxas finally gathered enough strength to stand up.

"Have to catch me first!" Roxas said as he darted down the hall. Lixciaa got up and ran after him. Zixeawl and Jamie poked their heads out from under one of the couches.

"…Crazy blonds…" Jamie snickered. Zixeawl smiled.

"Nah, it's called fun!" Zixeawl said before he tagged her and ran off.

"Slow down!!!" Lixciaa shouted as Roxas rounded a corner. She went around it…and didn't see any sign of Roxas. She only saw bedroom doors…

"…Come out, come out, wherever you areeee!" Lixciaa said as she walked down the hall. She came to the end of the hall, and she was suddenly tackled by Roxas.

"Who wins!? Who wins!!??" Roxas asked from above Lixciaa. Lixciaa freaked out like a wild animal and nibbled at his wrists. He let go.

"Ow!"

"I win!!" Lixciaa shouted before pushing him off of her. She then pulled out the two scales and sprinkled some of the magic on Roxas. Soon, he was a kind of small-not so small golden retriever. She picked him up and held him dangling in front of her.

"Come on, you know it! Lixciaa wins!" Lixciaa said. She only got a smirk out of him before she noticed he had just _urinated _on her.

"ROXAS!!!" Lixciaa cried out as she dropped him. She could hear him laughing…NOT COOL! He quickly got the scales and transformed back into a human…and this time, he had cloths.

"YOU PEED ON ME!!" Lixciaa growled. Roxas nodded and laughed. They went back to the lounge room, and soon enough, everybody came back.

"MCKENNXIA, YOUR BOYFRIEND PEED ON ME!!" Lixciaa shouted. Mckennxia looked at her with a concerned face.

"That worries me on SO many levels…" Mckennxia said. Axel laughed.

"The only way he would be able to pee on you is if you were in the bathroom with him, and he had his…you know…out of his pants," Jaxmie said.

"No!! I had him as a dog…I held him up in front of me and next thing I know, there is a golden stream going from him to my organization jacket!!" Lixciaa said angrily. Mckennxia laughed.

"We pretty much had a big friendly fight…" Roxas said, scratching the back of his head.


	101. Baby Ferrets

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND ONE**

Mckennxia carried a laundry basket into something they formed into laundry room. She is the one who usually did the laundry because everybody else refused to. She starting out one by one into the washer, but stopped when she got to Axel's boxers. She pulled out gloves and starting putting them in. She got towards the bottom of the basket when she noticed a pair of _Hello Kitty_ underwear.

"…What the hell? I never noticed these before…" Mckennxia said. She put everything else in and carried out the basket out to the lounge.

"Whose are these?" Mckennxia asked, holing up the underwear.

"Hello Kitty panties? Their Roxas's, of course!" Jaxmie said. Roxas's eyes went wide.

"HELL NO THEY ARE NOT MINE! I WEAR BOXERS, AND THEY ARE JUST BLACK WITH A SKULL OF CROSS BONES ON THEM!" Roxas shouted. Jaxmie laughed a bit.

"HAHAHA I just imagined Roxas in the panties…HAHAAHAAA!" Axel laughed. Jaxmie looked at him.

"…Why would you imagine him like that at all??" Jaxmie asked. Axel just turned his head and didn't answer. Roxas's eyes widened.

"OKAY, THAT SCARES ME!" Roxas said, scooting away from Axel. Jaxmie rolled her eyes.

"…Well, whose is it?" Mckennxia asked again. Nobody spoke up. Mckennxia sighed and teleported the basket away.

"…I can't believe you said it was mine!" Roxas said as he looked at Jaxmie. Jaxmie snickered and looked at her friend.

"I'm sorry, it is just funny," Jaxmie smiled. Demyx laughed.

"I have to say, it was!"

"…Screw you!" Roxas growled, crossing his arms angrily. Mckennxia sat next to him.

Zixeawl and Jamie cuddled up in their room. Jamie was in deep thought, and Zixeawl was just lying there, swaying his little fuzzy tail.

"Hey Zixeawl…?" Jamie asked, looking at him. Zixeawl took a second before looking at her.

"Hmm?"

"…Do you think we should have…little ferrets?" Jamie asked nervously. Zixeawl was confused.

"What do you mean…?"

"I think we should…have kids…" Jamie said more confidently. Zixeawl's eyes widened.

"…You mean…now?"

"Yeah…" Jamie said, nudging her head under Zixeawl's head.

"…Okay," Zixeawl said, getting up from his spot.

**A COUPLE MONTHS LATTEERRR!!!**

Roxas was lying on his bed, when all of a sudden; he felt something furry and small climbing up his leg.

"…What is that…?" He asked, sitting up. He looked down and saw a small ferret kit trying to get into his boxers.

"OMAIGDO BABY FERRET!!!" Roxas cheered, grabbing the tiny animal and darting to the lounge room…not caring he was only in his boxers.

"LOOK! A BABY FERRET!" Roxas shouted. Mckennxia smiled widely.

"AWWWW!!!!" Lixciaa shouted. And then, Demyx ran in holding the rest of the babies.

"Just enough for all of us! Don't worry; I made sure Zixeawl was okay with us naming them!" Demyx said happily. He looked at Roxas and laughed a bit.

"Nice boxers," He said truthfully.

"Thanks," Roxas said before walking to the couch and sitting next to Mckennxia.

"I wanna name mine Sapphire," Mckennxia said, petting her baby ferret. Roxas looked at her and smiled.

"I want to name mine McKenna," Roxas said. Mckennxia's face brightened up.

"Thanks!!! Oh, but is it female?"

"I dunno, let me check…" Roxas said as he flipped the ferret over. "Yup, it's a female," Roxas grinned. Axel looked over at him.

"You just saw a vagina!!" Axel shouted. Roxas laughed a bit.

"It's a ferret, you dope!!" Roxas said, "And it is not like I don't know what a vagina looks like!!"

"I'm just saying," Axel said, petting his new ferret. "I am naming mine Coal," Axel said with a smile.

"Then it is like fire, and it matches it's blackish color!" Jaxmie exclaimed. Axel nodded.

"And it is a guy…the name Coal could go with both genders,"

"I'm naming mine bubbles!" Demyx said excitedly. Lixciaa thought for a moment.

"Mine is Drako! Like a male Dragon's name!"

"…Mine is female…BUBBLES IS STILL A GOOD NAME!"

"I'm naming mine El Taco!" Jaxmie shouted. Mckennxia sighed.

"Be serious, Jaxmie!"

"FINE! It is Floofer!" Jaxmie said. Everybody laughed.


	102. Poor Roxy

**This chapter is kind of...bad. Like...REALLY bad. I even surprised myself...and I'M THE ONE WHO WROTE IT!! lol Read if you want :D  
****

* * *

Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND TWO**

After the naming was over, they had to give the ferret babies back to Jamie and Zixeawl. Roxas went to his room, Jaxmie went to her own, and Axel went to his own. Mckennxia decided she was going to have a snowball fight with Demyx and Lixciaa. Roxas, Jaxmie and Axel all logged onto xfire…

Roxas: Everybody else left. T_T

Jaxmie: They will be back.

Axel: Mmmhmm, say that, make the boy feel better. :p

NotYaGirl40 has joined.

NotYaGirl40: Hello :D

Jaxmie: OMAIGOD a fan girl!

NotYaGirl40: Hehe, no worries, I won't try to steal Axel from you. ^^

Axel: *super smiley* :D

Jaxmie: So Roxas, what are ya doing?

Axel: ROXAS, DON'T ANSWER! I WANT TO GUESS! And if I am right, you have to give me a blow job, Jaxmie!

Jaxmie: :o Okay, deal.

Axel: Either he is doing nothing, or browsing Youtube.

Roxas: Wow…he's right!

Axel: Allll right! Lick it like a lollipop, baby. ;)  
Jaxmie: ;)

NotYaGirl40: O.O

Roxas: O.O

Jaxmie: Well I will be back on after I finish his request…he will probably fall asleep, but I will be back. :p

Jaxmie and logged off.

Axel as logged off.

Roxas: So… :o

NotYaGirl40: How are you and Mckennxia going?

Roxas: Great :3

NotYaGirl40: That is excellent!

Roxas: Yeah but Axel keeps trying to push us into having sex…and Mckennxia isn't ready.

NotYaGirl40: But are you?

Roxas: *shrugs* I am not so sure…I guess it is when it will happen when I will truly find out.

NotYaGirl40: Well, do you want it?

Roxas: Well…I guess I can say yes. It isn't the PLEASURE that I want, I just want to share my love for her to the full extent. To truly show her I DO love her…

NotYaGirl40: That is so sweet! You're not like the guys here. The guys here just do it for pleasure. ^^

Roxas: Ima special guy. ^3^

Roxas smiled to himself. He heard a portal open up, and nearly shrieked like a woman when a familiar face came out.

"Tatmx!? What the hell are you doing here!? HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!?"

"Roxas! Man, am I glad to see you! I think Zixeawl might have brought me back somehow…but, I have a heart!!!" Tatmx shouted very excitedly.

"…Well, you shouldn't…" Roxas said, "Lixciaa is not going to be happy about this!!"

"I am only stopping in! I will go if Lixciaa wants me to, BUT. I am going to show up everyday until I am accepted back…" Tatmx said confidently.

"…Yeah, good luck with that…" Roxas began, "You should leave now…come back tomorrow…everybody will actually be here…"

"…Fine, make me leave. But I want to tell you, I will get Lixciaa back to me…I love her…and I shall not let Demyx have her!" Tatmx said as he teleported away. Roxas went back to his xfire. While he was typing, he heard Axel's now loud moaning voice through the wall, _'Jaxmie! I'm gonna…!'_

Roxas: EWWW! :O

NotYaGirl40: What!?

Roxas: I heard Axel moan his release through the walls. -_-

NotYaGirl40: *super omega nosebleed* You find that gross but…I find that SUPER hot. _

Roxas: Well, I'm a guy. I like girls…I DON'T find it hot to listen to him moan.

NotYaGirl0: But what about hearing Mckennxia?

Roxas: …

NotYaGirl40: Hmm?

Roxas: You have no idea how bad my face is reddening right now.

NotYaGirl40: Oh my God if I made you horny by that then I'm sorry D:

Roxas: No, I'm not _horny_…I'm just….gah! o_o

NotYaGirl40: Something wrong!?

Roxas: I'm probably going to be thinking about that for awhile now! D: What is she going to say when my face is blood red and I _MIGHT_ get horny!?!?

NotYaGirl40: Say breathing turns you on. :D

Roxas: Hahaha, that was kind of funny. ^^

NotYaGirl40: Did I help you stop thinking about it? :D

Roxas: Ugh now the thought is back!!

NotYaGirl40: I'M SORRY!!!

Roxas: My face is so red it matches Axel's hair right now!!!

Jaxmie has joined.

Axel has joined.

Axel: I am forcing myself to stay awake. O_O

Jaxmie: *licks lips* Yup.

Roxas: *silent-ness*

NotYaGirl40: So…how was it?

Axel: She gives the best freaking blows. X_X

Roxas: I don't need to know that! Especially with the state I'm in! D:

NotYaGirl40: Can I tell them?

Roxas: Go ahead. T_T

NotYaGirl40: He is a little…_happy._

Jaxmie: He doesn't seem too happy…

Axel: She means horny, Jaxmie.

NotYaGirl40: Yeah…because I gave him thoughts about Mckennxia.

Axel: So Roxas, how are you going to take care of that boner, hmm? ;)

Roxas: I'm going to let it go down itself. : ( I'm not going to play with myself like YOU do.

Axel: You know you want to! ;) It is not like you haven't before.

Roxas: Well now I don't wanna. Leave me alone, fool! :O

Axel: You want Mckennxia to rub up and down that, don't you?? ;)

Jaxmie: Are you just trying to make it worse??

Axel: Yeah. _

NotYaGirl40: You are CRUEL!

Axel: Thank you.

Roxas: Stop it! I am trying to make the thoughts GO AWAY, not COME BACK!

Axel: You want Mckennxia to lick right up that?

Roxas: JUST STOP!! GOD!! You are SUCH a pain in the ass! You are such a homo sometimes, too! I am pretty sure YOU'RE the one who wants to 'play' with me!!

Axel: Is that an offer? ;)

Roxas: GRAAAH!!!

Axel: Dude! I'm just pulling your leg! Take a chill pill, man!

Roxas: : ( I am afraid for Mckennxia to come home and walk in my room to see what I am doing and see me like…this…

Axel: Like what? Horny?

Roxas has logged off.

NotYaGirl40: Do you guys do this to him a lot?? He is a nice guy, he should be left alone!!

Jaxmie: Roxas is most likely used to it by now…

Axel: I do this a lot…

NotYaGirl40: D:!!

Jaxmie: And what was that, 'Is that an offer? ;)' thing about, Axel?? Do you really want to do that stuff to him??

Axel: …

Jaxmie: …O_O

Axel: What!?!?

Jaxmie has logged off.

NotYaGirl40: Well, do you, Axel??

Axel: I'm with Jaxmie, and I love her with all my soul.

NotYaGirl40: That doesn't mean you don't want. Well, do you want Roxas in that way??

Axel has logged off.


	103. Role Play

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND THREE**

A bit later, everybody else was back home, and Roxas had logged back onto xfire. And next thing he knew, Axel was on too. And even MCKENNXIA got onto her xfire!!

Mckennxia has joined.

Axel: Hey Roxas, still having that 'problem'??

Roxas: A bit :'(

Mckennxia: What problem? Roxas, what is he talking about?

Roxas: Nothing!! D:

Axel: He wants you…badly ;)

Mckennxia: O////O

Roxas: …

Axel: You know it is true!!

Mckennxia: …I am kind of confused here…

Axel: Roxas is horny.

Roxas: Shut up!!

Axel: You know, since you guys refuse to 'do it' in real life, you can role play…

Roxas: o////o

Axel: That could release the pressure off a bit…I am going to leave the chat room…have fun ;)

Axel has left.

Mckennxia: …role play? What does he mean?

Roxas: Do I have to explain? D:

Mckennxia: …A bit…

Roxas: Well…role play is like…this: *kisses you* That is a form of role play. But for what he means…

Mckennxia: For what he means…?

Roxas: …He said we could role play…sexually.

Mckennxia: *blush* X_X

Roxas: :o

Mckennxia: He is always trying to get us to do SOMETHING sexual! I don't know why he just won't STFU!

Roxas: Yeah…

Mckennxia: But…you're…horny?

Roxas: HONESTLY…yes. Don't be mad at me please…it isn't my fault!!!

Mckennxia: It's okay…I would be mad at Axel because he gets horny so much I would believe he would be able to control himself.

Roxas: You trust me? :3

Mckennxia: Of course! But the sex role play thing…eh… //// It's safe, but I don't think…ugh. I don't really have anything to say for that.

Roxas: *huggles* No worries ^3^ It doesn't bother me.

Mckennxia: Good

Roxas: it was Axel who mentioned the sex role play anyway, it is just an idea.

Lixciaa has joined

Lixciaa: YO FOOLS!

Roxas: …We could have been having sex role play, and you just barge in. :p

Mckennxia: Hahaha XD *hits Roxas on the shoulder* hey Lixciaa.

Lixciaa: Lol I know you guys wouldn't be :p

Roxas: Don't be so sure _

Lixciaa: You are only saying that so I would respect privacy.

Mckennxia: Hehe he is just picking at you ^^

Roxas: *naws at Lixciaa's legs like a rabid puppy*

Lixciaa: *hits Roxas with a newspaper* NO HUMPING!!

Roxas: I wasn't-!

Lixciaa: Down boy down! No humping Mckennxia's legs!

Roxas: I wasn't touching her! :O

Mckennxia: And when he was a dog, he didn't hump my legs. -_-

Lixciaa: Hey Roxas, you horny anymore?

Roxas: Not really.

Lixciaa: Mission accomplished! Axel sent me on to annoy you to draw you away He is a good friend even though he doesn't seem like it.

Axel has joined.

Axel: He all good?

Lixciaa: Yup. NOW GIVE MEH MAH DOLLAH!

Axel: I will, I will…but you will want to wait until later because I am about to screw it up again :D

Lixciaa: So I can TWO dollars!?!?

Axel: Yeah. :3 And maybe three more because you are a cool person.

Lixciaa: Yay!

Lixciaa has logged off.

Axel: So…any role play? :p

Roxas: No…

Mckennxia: _

Axel: Looks like I am going to have to start it…*places Mckennxia's hand in between Roxas's legs.*

Roxas: *LE GASP!!!*

Mckennxia: *takes my hand away and slaps Axel across the face.*

Axel: Nuh!! No hitting!

Roxas: You tried to get her to touch me through role play. She can hit you. -_-

Axel: You know, I am only doing this to benefit you. I could just put Mckennxia's hand down MY pants if I wanted to. And I can be VERY detailed with sexual role play, trust me.

Mckennxia: o.e

Axel: Oh come on, you know you want to run your hand up my dick ;)

Roxas: Say that again and you won't HAVE a dick! : (

Axel: Defensive now, are we? ;)

Mckennxia: D:!!

Roxas: GRAH!!

Axel: Roxas, I am not afraid of you. And I am not afraid of you either, Mckennxia. If I wanted to, I could fuck you BOTH senseless.

Roxas:

Mckennxia:

Axel: So stop acting like I am afraid. -_-

Roxas: *cuddles Mckennxia closely.* No touchy…

Axel: *rolls eyes.*

Mckennxia: *cuddles Roxas back* Axel you have said enough, you can go away…

Axel: Mmmhmm, you are probably going to have role play sex when I go. :p Have fun.

Axel has logged off.

Mckennxia: He loves pushing buttons…

Roxas: Yeah -_-

Mckennxia: Can I come lay with you in your room?

Roxas: Sure.

Mckennxia has logged off.

Roxas has logged off.

Mckennxia ran into his room and pounced him onto his bed. She lay on top of him and rested her head on his chest.

"Hehe, comfy?" Roxas asked as he ran his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes in relaxation and sighed happily.

"Just fine…Axel may be a jackass, but he will never interfere." Mckennxia said. Roxas smiled. She felt herself begin to fall asleep…but before she slipped away and entered dream land, she swore she heard a light thump in his chest…

_Bu-dump__… __Bu-dump__…Bu-dump…_

Lixciaa and Demyx watched as Axel and Jaxmie had a stare off. So far, either of them were tempted to blink…until Demyx wanted to be a retard.

"Next person who blinks gets a cookie!!" Demyx shouted. Jaxmie blinked and looked at Demyx.

"COOKIE!?"

"I win! Hehe, you are all the cookie I need," Axel said as he pulled Jaxmie close. Demyx smiled and Lixciaa jumped onto his back.

"DEMYX, I JUST BLINKED! WHERE IS MY DAMN COOKIE!?"


	104. Lost Together

**Kingdom Hearts: Org XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND FOUR**

Eyes opened and dark brown met ocean blue.

"Hey Roxas…" Mckennxia smiled. She yawned.

"Hey…you fell asleep for about an hour…I was stuck with you on top of me," Roxas chuckled. Mckennxia got up and went out into the lounge room. Jaxmie was chasing Demyx with a butter knife, screaming, "I WANT MY FUCKING COOKIE, DAMN IT!!!" Axel and Lixciaa were watching, laughing their asses off.

"Hahaha! Demyx, you better give her a cookie!!" Axel cheered through his laughter. Mckennxia smiled

"Hey guys," She greeted them. Axel looked at her.

"Mckennxia, I wanted to tell you this, there is a big heartless in Twilight Town! Can we go kill it for good old time's sake!?" Axel asked.

"…Why not!? Let's go!" Mckennxia said. Soon enough, they were all in Twilight Town…including Roxas.

"Okay…where is it…?" Mckennxia asked.

"The readings said it was in the sandlot," Axel said, summoning his chakrams and heading for the sandlot. Everybody summoned their weapons so they were ready. Twilight Town wasn't crowded…actually, no one was out…it seemed…weird.

"The radar said it was a heartless called the 'Teleporter'…so it must be something special," Axel said as they rounded the corner into the sandlot. There stood a blood red and dark purple heartless about 2 stories high. It seemed to have armor on its head, and legs. It had four horns poking out of the head, and spikes all down the back.

"…This is a powerful looking heartless," Roxas said, before running up to it and bashing his keyblade into its leg. It seemed to roar and then picked him up. Zixeawl went into dragon form and attacked the arm that was holding Roxas up as everybody else attacked its other limbs. The heartless threw Roxas into a building, and Roxas was out. Mckennxia aimed her bow and arrows at its eyes, but the heartless seemed to be moving too much for the arrows to get a good hit. Axel's flamed chakrams did little damage to the thick skin of this heartless, and it seemed that the group was getting more damage than the heartless was.

"Zixeawl!!" Lixciaa shouted. Once Zixeawl went back down to Lixciaa, she jumped onto his back and soared into the air to try to get hits from above. Jaxmie tried to keep her distance. She threw her fire bombs, but the heartless seemed to be totally oblivious to it. Axel tried to get the soft underbelly, which seemed to work at first…but the heartless then tried to step on him. As its health dwindled, the heartless opened a big portal. The portal dragged the group in, and once they were all sucked in, it closed.

Mckennxia and Roxas were dropped out of the sky. They hit cold snow on the ground. Wait…snow? Where were they?

"Ugh…Roxas?" Mckennxia asked as she looked over to her unconscious boyfriend. She quickly dug off any snow that was on her and ran over to him.

"Roxas, wake up!" She held his head close to her chest as she shook him, trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes and looked into her eyes.

"Mckennxia? Where are we? It's arctic temperatures out here!" Roxas came down to his senses. Mckennxia looked around.

"…No kidding! I think that stupid heartless teleported us up into a mountain!" Mckennxia growled, "But…I see a cave…" She said as she pulled Roxas up and limped him into the cave.

Axel and Jaxmie looked around. They seemed to be in a deep dark forest…with nothing around.

"Jaxmie…can you try to open a portal?" Axel asked, after discovering he couldn't open one himself.

"I can't…too weak," Jaxmie mumbled before she fell over. Axel caught her in his arms and looked around.

"Well…we can't open portals…and I don't see anyone else…"

"…What is your hypothesis?" Jaxmie asked weakly.

"…We are stuck here until we strengthen…"

Lixciaa held her ferret friend in her arms as Demyx tried to suspect the area they were in. It was dark, and cold. Something…_unnatural._

"What is this place?" Lixciaa asked, noticing how this was not a normal area.

"It looks like a cave…a big…closed in one…" Demyx said. Lixciaa gasped.

"A CLOSED IN ONE?? How will we get out of here!? I noticed we can't teleport!!" Lixciaa cried out. Demyx hugged her close.

"We will get out of here, trust me…" Demyx promised. Zixeawl poked his head up weakly and unsure.

"…I don't even think poor little Zixeawl can transform into a dragon," Lixciaa said, nudging her head against Zixeawl's small and fuzzy one.

"…Hmm…" Demyx thought. _**There had to be a way…**_


	105. Lea and Isa

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND FIVE**

Axel and Jaxmie lay in their make shift shelter. There wasn't much humidity, so there wasn't going to be rain to ruin in. Their shelter had a root made of leaves and branches, and it was big enough for them to get inside and actually make a fire.

"…Axel?" Jaxmie looked up at him after a long silence.

"…Hmm?"

"What were you like as a somebody?" Jaxmie asked. Axel took a deep breath and shifted a little to get comfortable.

"Well, when I was a kid…I was friends with Isa…who is Saix…" Axel began. Jaxmie's eyes widened.

"You were friends with Saix!?"

"Yup," Axel smiled.

"...Care to tell me more??" Jaxmie asked. Axel chuckled and nodded.

"Well, like I said, back when I was a kid…"

_Lea pulled out his square-ish circular-ish weapons. He got into a fighting pose in front of Isa._

"_Come on, let's fight!" Lea hissed with a smirk. Isa sighed and pushed through Lea._

"_We don't have time for this, Lea! We have to get to your house before sun down," _

"…_It's 12:00 PM."_

"_Exactly! At your pace, we will never make it," Isa said, beginning to walk off again. Lea sighed and put away his weapons._

"…_You are never fun…" Lea huffed, tracking after his friend._

"_And you are a burden. See? It all fits together."_

"_Now you are the one holding up! Let's go, whines-a lot!" Lea said as he ran ahead of his friend. They sprinted off into the town of Hallow Bastion, making their way towards Lea's house._

"Wait, so you were Lea? That is so different than Axel…" Jaxmie said. Axel nodded.

"When I lost my heart and became a nobody, my name was changed."

"…Well, I only have bits of pieces of my memory for some reason…" Jaxmie sighed.

"Awww, need a hug?" Axel joked. But Jaxmie seriously moved her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"…Hehe," Axel chuckled. Jaxmie looked out from under their little shelter and looked up into the sky.

"It's night time…I can see a full moon through the trees," Jaxmie yawned. Axel lay down and spread his arms for her to move and lay on top of him for warmth. She got on top of him and snuggled up for any warmth possible.

"I have an idea…get up," Axel began. Jaxmie got off of him and watched as he unzipped his jacket and then invited her to lay back down. She got on his again with a confused face.

"How is that an idea??" Jaxmie asked with confusion. Axel smiled and placed his jacket over them as a blanket.

"Can't I think about my babe?" Axel asked. Jaxmie laughed a little and closed her eyes.

Mckennxia hugged Roxas close. He mentioned that he was aching all over from hitting that building, and could ever so barely move his limbs.

"Mckennxia, it is getting late…we should sleep," Roxas said, groaning as he tried to move his arm. She let go of him and lay down, yawning. Roxas made sure he was lying on his back, so he didn't fall asleep on a bruised limb.

"…I wonder when we are going to get out of this cave…" Roxas wondered, staring at the cave ceiling. Mckennxia looked over at him.

"…What do you think the others are doing?" Mckennxia asked.

"Well, I am pretty sure Demyx and Lixciaa are probably sleeping…Jaxmie and Axel…I am HOPING they are sleeping…" Roxas said. Mckennxia smiled.

"Where do you think Zixeawl went?"

"If not with Lixciaa…then I don't know where,"

"…We should…sleep…" Mckennxia yawned and closed her eyes. Roxas closed his eyes too, but his mind never stopped thinking.


	106. Otherwise known as SWITCHAROO

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND SIX**

Lixciaa stuffed Zixeawl into her jacket to keep him warm. He little head poked out of the neck hole so he could breathe.

"I can't believe we are stuck in this cave with no opening…" Lixciaa mumbled.

"Don't worry…we will find a way out…" Demyx said, cuddling Lixciaa closely.

"…I want to be able to actually get food," Lixciaa yawned. Demyx ran his fingers through her hair to calm her down.

"But Demyx! If we get control of our teleported powers again, it isn't like we are able to teleport where the others are! We have no idea where they may have ended up!" Lixciaa's voice rose. Demyx sighed.

"Seriously, think logically. I believe they would teleport back to the tower,"

"…Ugh…fine…" Lixciaa gave up and drifted off to sleep.

The sun rose above the forest and the earth heated up. Jaxmie opened her eyes and looked out, seeing the ground splotched with rays of sunlight.

"Axel…wake up…" Jaxmie mumbled, trying to get out of the arms that were wrapped around her.

"Uggghhhhhh…" Axel groaned as he opened his eyes. Jaxmie smiled.

"We should try to teleport…" Jaxmie said, stretching. Axel sat up.

"Yeah…you go ahead and try that," Axel mumbled. Jaxmie stood up and extended her right arm. A portal appeared…but very small and weak.

"OMAIGOSH!! Axel!!" Jaxmie shouted. Axel jumped to his feet.

"LET'S GO THROUGH!" Axel said as he picked up Jaxmie and jumped through the shrinking portal.

They landed in the castle, slamming face first into the floor.

"From here, we are able to find the others!" Jaxmie shouted as she got from the floor and raced to the destination lab.

About 15 minutes passed, and Jaxmie appeared through another weak portal with her comrades.

"Yay!" Axel cheered gleefully. Roxas limped over to the couch and lied on it.

A couple hours passed and Axel went into Vexen's lab. He went through a whole bunch of potions until he found one that caught his eye. He picked it up and read the label. It had a bunch of scientific words he did not understand…so he read the bottom, and it said 'Otherwise known as SWITCH-A-ROO."

Axel smirked and stuffed the potion into his pocket. He walked out into the lounge.

"Anybody want drinks?" Axel asked. Everybody nodded. Axel went down the hall and went into the castle kitchen. He took out the potion and poured it into cups. Once the cups were filled, he brought them out into the lounge.

"Thanks," Mckennxia said as she took a sip. A little later…they all passed out.

"Ugh…that was…weird…" Mckennxia mumbled. She opened her eyes…and looked at everyone else. Jaxmie raised her head and looked at the voice that spoke.

"HOLY SHEET! ROXAS HAS A GIRLY VOICE!!"

"OMAIGDOD AXEL HAS JAXMIE'S VOICE!"

"HAHA WOW I HAVE A VAGINA!!" Axel shouted. He was in Jaxmie's body…Demyx was in Lixciaa's body…and Roxas was in Mckennxia's body. Same for the girls…but vice versa.

"This…this is too weird!!" Jaxmie said, looking over her body. She was now a tall red head! Not to mention, MALE!

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WHEN WE HAVE TO PEE?" Lixciaa finally spoke up.

"…Mckennxia would ban me from peeing…" Roxas said with a chuckle. Axel (who was in Jaxmie's body,) looked over at his friend.

"…Nah, it is about time you saw yourself some Mckennxia vagina!!"

"AXEL, SHUT UP! Ugh, Roxas, I wouldn't…but I would appreciate if you didn't look down…"

"PFFFT!" Demyx started laughing.


	107. Nobody Pickles

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND SEVEN**

Roxas went into his room…even though he was in Mckennxia's body. He needed to calm down about this…so he logged on xfire.

NotYaGirl40: Hey Roxas :D

Roxas:

NotYaGirl40: What?

Roxas:

NotYaGirl40: WHAT!?

Roxas: I'm a femaleeee!!

NotYaGirl40: Um…if you're gay, it's okay. Let it out. -_-

Roxas: …NO I'M NOT GAY!!!

NotYaGirl40: Then what do you mean??

Roxas: Axel gave us some kind of drinks and it made us all switch bodies! I am in Mckennxia's body!!!

NotYaGirl40: OMAIGOD. You have a vagina!! D:!!

Roxas: I know!! DX

NotYaGirl40: WAAAH!

Roxas: I have no idea where he got the drink and I have no idea how to get back into my body! I would like to go back into my body before I have to urinate. I don't want Mckennxia to be mad at me for any reason. U_U

NotYaGirl40: Well…does he snake around Vexen's lab a lot? Because he is a scientist…so he might have had the potion there…

Roxas: You are a GENIOUS!! 8D

NotYaGirl40: Why YES I AM! Don't wear it out!!

Roxas has logged off.

Roxas ran out of his room and raced down the hall. He went down a flight of stairs and went into Vexen's lab. He opened the cabinets and quickly went through them. One had a label called, 'Regu-alizer.' Roxas grabbed it because it was the total invert color of what the drink was. He had a strong feeling that was it.

"The cure potion!" Roxas announced as he ran into the lounge room. Everybody jumped to their feet happily…but Axel ran out of his room disappointed.

"But I like looking at Jaxmie's naked body!!"

"TOO BAD! I AM GOING TO FORCE THE POTION DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

After some wrestling, and some biting and shouting, Roxas had gotten Axel to drink some. He quickly got everybody else to drink it so they all could pass out together…

"…I feel…male-ish…" Axel groaned as his eyes flickered open. He quickly darted his hands down between his eyes to make sure of something-

"DAMN YOU ROXAS! I can no longer see Jaxmie naked freely!"

"Ugh…YAY!" Roxas cheered as he noticed he was him old self again.

"YES! No more male!" Lixciaa cheered as she jumped to her feet. Demyx; when he woke up, just summoned his sitar and started strumming it. Mckennxia sighed in relief when everything was put back to normal.

Later in the day, when everything was a fraction of normal, Axel randomly ran into the kitchen and returned holding a pickle jar.

"OMAGOD NOBODY PICKLES!" Jaxmie shouted. Axel smiled as he sat next to Roxas, opened the jar, and started sucking on a pickle.

"…You like sucking on pickles, don't you, Axel? They're long…" Roxas snickered; this time making a perverted comment.

"Yup, and I like sucking your _pickle,_" Axel said as he quickly put a hand onto Roxas's lap and grabbed his package. Roxas yelped in surprise and punched Axel hard in the shoulder as the redhead laughed madly.

"HAH!!"

"Wait…you like sucking Roxas's pickle?? When did this happen??" Jaxmie asked, knowing Axel was joking, but she wanted to play along.

"Last month! We stayed up all night giving each other blowjobs, now didn't we, Roxas?" Axel snickered. Roxas glared at him.

"WE DID NOT!!!" Roxas shouted. Axel laughed harder.

"I'm just pulling your chain!" Axel smiled.

"Grabbing my dick is not 'pulling my chain'!" Roxas growled. Mckennxia kept quiet, knowing this would end sooner or later.

"Oh, I bet you liked that…didn't you Roxas?" Axel said as he did what he previously did again. Roxas choked on his breath before quickly getting out of reach of Axel and scrambling over to sit with Mckennxia.

"Now you are hoping Mckennxia will rub your cock?" Axel snickered. Mckennxia sighed angrily and clutched the book she had harder, trying to resist the urge to throw it at Axel's face.

"No!"

"Yes you do…" Axel teased. If Roxas's face heated up anymore it would be as hot as a volcano.

"Axel, just shut up and eat those damn pickles!" Roxas shouted. Axel chuckled and began eating the pickles once more.


	108. Deep Shit

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

Lixciaa grinned evilly as she loomed around the lounge. She and Roxas still were having their little duel…but it wasn't as extreme as last time. She sneakily hid behind the couch Roxas was sitting on, and quietly pulled out the two scales.

Lixciaa suddenly leaped into the air, drizzling the scales across Roxas as she zipped over the couch. Roxas nearly squeaked when he transformed into a golden retriever. Mckennxia looked over and saw a rather large dog jump off the couch…but she just shrugged it off. 'He will become human again in time…'

Roxas pushed Lixciaa over and started nibbling at her cloak. Lixciaa laughed and tried to bat the biting dog away. Jaxmie got up and stretched.

"Yeah, I am going to go take a shower…" Jaxmie said as she walked out of the lounge room. Axel pulled a condom out from his pocket and quickly followed her.

"Ugh…" Mckennxia mumbled, continuing to read her book. Lixciaa finally got Roxas away from her…but next thing she knows, she looks down, and Roxas has his leg cocked and he peed on her like he once did before.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU AND PEEING ON ME!?" Lixciaa growled. Roxas put his leg down and laughed a howling dog laugh. Lixciaa sighed and walked to her room. The now Roxas dog sat on the floor.

After a decent 15 minutes, Roxas ran to the bathroom door. He knew something was going to go wrong…so he sat behind the door…listening in for something alarming.

"_Jaxmie…Jaxmie…__**Jaxmie**__!!!" _Roxas's dog face formed a disgusted look. It then got quiet.

"_That…was different…"_ Jaxmie's voice spoke up. The water seemed to be turned off now, so everything else was louder. Even their pants for breath. That made Roxas nearly barf.

"_How was it different?"_ Axel asked.

"…_I felt…you release…like the protection wasn't even there,"_ Jaxmie whispered. Roxas heard Axel make a noise of confusion…and then gasp from horror.

"_JAXMIE, THE CONDOM! IT'S ON THE SHOWER FLOOR!"_

"_HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN THERE!?!?"_ Roxas started barking and he ran for the lounge room. Mckennxia was still reading her book, but she paid no attention to Roxas. She was sure he was just doing that because it was a dog's instinct.

Roxas nibbled at her cloak…she did nothing. He nudged at her…she did nothing. But something in Roxas seemed to click; telling him immediately that what he was about to do would SURELY get Mckennxia's attention. He quickly got up on top of her and thrust his hips…and before Mckennxia knew it, Roxas was humping her.

"Roxas-! What are you doing-!?" Mckennxia cried out. Roxas didn't stop because the book was still in her hands. The book had to come out so she wouldn't even get TEMPTED to get distracted!

"Roxas, if you are so desperate then once I am sixteen we can, okay!?" Mckennxia said, still not letting go of her book. Roxas's thrusting hips stilled. _Sixteen._ Axel told him that her birthday was in a couple months, too. Not long…

"…Okay?" Mckennxia asked. Roxas shook his head out of his stunned state and thrust his hips again, hoping she would finally throw her book down and chase him…so he could direct her to the bathroom to yell at Jaxmie and Axel.

"Are you horny!?" Mckennxia asked as he felt him grind harder. She was a little irritated, but she was trying to use her wits to get him off, instead of force. But something in her was telling her, 'Yeah…you are gonna have to push him.'

Roxas responded by making a low, annoyed growl noise. What will he have to do to make her angry at him!? He quickly grabbed the zipper between his teeth and dragged it down as he continued to move his hips. Mckennxia's face went blood red when he licked on her chest, right above her bra. She finally threw her book down and pushed him off before getting up and quickly zipping up her jacket. Her face was so blood red it was a super-nova. Roxas smiled and ran down the hall with Mckennxia chasing after him. He stopped a t the bathroom, and Mckennxia listened in.

"_Ugh…what if I get pregnant!? Do you know what Mckennxia will do!?" _

"_Hey…Calm down. We will find a way-."_

"_CALM DOWN!? THERE ISN'T A WAY OUT OF PREGNANCY!!!" _

"_YOU WANTED IT! I CAN'T CONTROL MY SPERM, OKAY!?"_

Mckennxia's face turned into a glare. She waited for the door to open…which was in the next 5 minutes.

"…Pregnant!?" Mckennxia growled. Jaxmie and Axel's faces dropped.

"The condom came off while we were doing it…" Axel said honestly. Roxas stood all proudly from his accomplishment…but he was hardly noticed because at the moment, he was just a dog.

"…You two are in DEEP SHIT." Mckennxia shouted.


	109. How 'bout Ew?

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND NINE**

Lixciaa lay on her bed. She smiled as Zixeawl crawled up onto her bed and sat on her stomach.

"Hey buddy…" Lixciaa greeted him. She closed her eyes…but something filled her mind…almost like a vision…

_Alicia plopped her book bag down on her living room floor. She just came home from school and she just wanted to relax. There was a scratching noise towards her feet, so she looked down. Her little ferret buddy, Weazil, was scratching at the bars of his cage._

"_Weazil! Ohhh, I missed you too!" Alicia cooed as she opened the cage and held him in her arms. The small ferret licked at her cheek as she giggled._

"_Do you want to go outside?" Alicia asked as she picked up the ferret leash off the shelf._

Lixciaa smiled and opened her eyes. Her and Zixeawl had a connection…stronger than any other connection she had. Zixeawl was her little ferret before…

There was a shout heard from her room, and it sounded like Axel's. She sighed and got up, holding Zixeawl in her arms as she left her room.

"I'm sorry, Mckennxia!" Axel shouted. Lixciaa looked down the hall. Axel and Jaxmie were standing in front of the bathroom, while a dog Roxas and human Mckennxia stood on the opposite side of them.

"You and Jaxmie are no longer allowed to have sex…until Jaxmie is eighteen!" Mckennxia growled. Axel's breath was caught in his throat.

"NO!! You know what!? I will try to experiment! I will use Vexen's lab and potions to make a potion for anti-pregnancy…and I will test on lab rats! And if it works, I get the privilege back." Axel said. Mckennxia thought about it for a moment.

"Fine, but if it fails more than 5 times, I am sticking with what I said," Mckennxia explained. And with that, she and Roxas walked away. Lixciaa handed the scales to Mckennxia as she walked by so she could turn Roxas back into a human.

"Axel better make that work…" Mckennxia said as she handed Roxas some cloths, sprinkled the stuff on him, and then turned around.

"I agree…he can be such a moron, though…" Roxas agreed as he put on his cloths. Once he had his cloths on, he tapped Mckennxia's shoulder so she knew it was okay to look.

Next thing they new, a portal opened in the living room. Axel came out holding a little white rat.

"I have my testing rat!" Axel said before he ran down the hall for Vexen's lab. Mckennxia and Roxas sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, until Demyx showed up.

"Hey people!" Demyx cheered, plopping down on the couch next to Roxas.

"Hey Demyx! How are ya?" Mckennxia asked. Demyx smiled at her as he summoned his sitar.

"I'm doing great. Something wrong with Roxas? He is in deep thought…" Demyx said. And it was true; Roxas was lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about Mckennxia's birthday. He HAD to do something special for her. It will be her sweet sixteen! And then…she said she would allow them to have…_sex_. Mckennxia and he…in that state…kind of blew his mind. But back to the birthday subject…ahem.

"…I will go talk to Axel for some advice," Roxas said as he got up and ran down the hall.

Roxas walked into the lab and saw Axel already mixing different stuff. Axel looked over his shoulder and saw Roxas standing there. He turned around and stuck his hand out towards Roxas.

"Fuck this rat for me, please," Axel asked. Roxas looked at him with the most bizarre look.

"…Do WHAT to the rat!?"

"Mate with it…go into rat form,"

"Um…no!?"

"Come on! I need to get this rat pregnant," Axel said.

"Use your own sperm, then!"

"…UGH! Please Roxas? Or…just jerk off until you get something out of yourself," Axel said as he handed Roxas a tube. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I need some advice…"

"You will get your advice after you show up with your sperm in that tube." Axel said calmly.

"…But I'm not even horny…"

"Then think of you and Mckennxia until you get a boner. I DON'T CARE what you do! Just go do it!!" Axel said as he turned around. Roxas sighed, 'I can't believe I am going to do this…'

Roxas left then, and made his way to his bedroom. Once in his room, he closed the door and walked over to his bed.

"What kind of music do you like?" Demyx asked Mckennxia.

"I like Rock…" Mckennxia replied. Demyx smiled and nodded.

"I do too…"

"Hey, I am going to go see what Roxas is up too…I saw him go into his bedroom from down the hall," Mckennxia said as she got up from the couch and made her way to his bedroom.

She knocked on his door…and then was startled when she swore she heard a needy gasp from him.

"…Roxas…?" Mckennxia's voice drifted as she heard another noise from him. They sounded…_sexual_. What the hell was he doing?? She opened the door and she saw something that made her face super-nova.

"Ah…ohh…" Roxas didn't even notice her standing there. Mckennxia's eyes immediately fell upon where his hands were occupied…and as soon as she saw where they were…she nearly fainted. As soon as she noticed she was staring, she quickly left the room and closed the door. She sprinted into the lounge room and nearly jumped into Demyx's lap.

"Something wrong??"

"…Nothing…" Mckennxia mumbled as she raised her head from Demyx's shoulder. She sighed and sat up, her face still red.

---

Roxas walked out of his room holding the tube filled with his substance. He thought this was rather gross, but if he needed to do this to get some advice, then shall be it. He walked down the hall…but was interrupted when he heard Lixciaa call his name. He put his hand behind his back and turned to her.

"Yes, Lixciaa?"

"What's up? Whatcha got behind your back?"

"…Nothing…"

"…You can show me," Lixciaa said, stepping closer.

"Uh…"

"What??"

"It's nothing! Really!"

"Why are you so paranoid??" Lixciaa asked. She made a quick move and pulled Roxas's arm from behind his back.

"…Is that what I think it is??"

"…What do you think it is?"

"…Something that came out of you…" Lixciaa had a disgusted look on her face.

"Well Axel needed it-,"

"Why the hell did Axel need it!?!? You know what, I don't want to know." Lixciaa walked towards the lounge. Roxas sighed and continued on his way to the lab.

Once in the lab, he walked up to Axel and handed him the tube.

"Good, Roxas. Now, what did you need advice on??" Axel asked as he placed the tube down.

"…I am thinking for Mckennxia's birthday…I could take her to a beach. A beach that no one goes to…and at sunset…when the sun is setting _just right_," Roxas used precise detail.

"…So what do you need advice on??"

"Well I was thinking I could bring some ice cream…and just us…and then…"

"…Hmm? Oh…OH! You are finally going to do it, huh?"

"…Yeah…" Roxas's cheeks were burning a fire of bright red.

"Well…what did you want to know about it?"

"How does it feel?" Roxas asked, his cheeks even more red.

"…Amazing. Truly amazing…"

"…Well that doesn't help much,"

"It's a tight heat that engulfs you. Better?" Axel asked, turning back to his potions. He had to get these to work…

"…I guess that works…" Roxas sighed as he left the lab.

"I saw Roxas walk out of his room holding something that I really wish I didn't see," Lixciaa said as she sat next to Demyx.

"What was he carrying?"

"…His sperm," Lixciaa said. Demyx slammed his palm to his face.


	110. It worked

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND TEN**

Axel has tried 3 times so far with the rat and potions…he has been failing…so much. He wasn't sure if he could get them to work in his two last tries. Until…he found a potion that was simply called "ANTI." It was seriously an add-on potion tat reverses effects.

"YES!!!" Axel cheered, grabbing the potion and quickly putting a certain amount into his already made mix. It went from a neon green to a soothing purple…and it let off a fruity sent.

"Come here ratty, ratty, ratty…" Axel said soothingly as he picked up the little white rat that he had found out was tested positive for the pregnancy test and made it drink the new substance. He watched as the rat did not explode, throw up, or anything negative. It had no side effects…so he grabbed the pregnancy test and used a special way that he may keep secretive to make the rat pee.

"Come on…work…WORK…" Axel whispered as he waited for a second. The little screen on the pregnancy test actually had the word on it…it said, "Not Pregnant,"

"YES! YES! YES! I DID IT! SWEET JESUS! GOD ALMIGHTY! YES!!!" Axel screamed. Roxas was walking to the lab when he heard a sudden shout…

"…He must have found a cure," Roxas snickered. Next thing he knew, he nearly gets ran over by a charging red head running down the hall.

"GUYS! GUYS!! I HAVE IT!! AND I GOT IT AT 4 TRIES!!" Axel shouted. Jaxmie and Mckennxia jumped to their feet and walked over to Axel.

"Look! Here Jaxmie, try it. I tested it on the rat and it worked. Drink about 3 droplets," Axel explained. Jaxmie slurped up 3 droplets…and then Axel handed her a pregnancy test. Jaxmie then left for the bathroom…and Roxas made it back to the lounge.

"It seems Axel did it?" Roxas asked, smiling. Mckennxia nodded. They waited a couple minutes before Jaxmie came out of the bathroom cheering.

"IT WORKED!!! OMAIGOD IT WORKED! AXEL YOU ARE A GENIUS!!" Jaxmie jumped into Axel's arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"Why yes, I am a genius. Now we can fuck without a condom!" Axel cheered. Mckennxia rolled her eyes and walked back to the couch. Axel looked at Roxas and smiled.

"That applies to you too, you know. When you and her go off to that beach for her birthday…you won't need a condom," Axel whispered to his friend. Roxas's face went a bit red.

"Yeah, yeah…I know…" Roxas then walked to the couch where Mckennxia was sitting and sat next to her. _Just a couple months. A couple. That means 2! Just 2…_

Zixeawl smiled as he was crowded around by all his little babies. Bubbles, McKenna, Coal, Floofer, and Drako. He rolled around with them, and wrestled with them. They were such playful kids…

"Hey, how are they acting?" Jamie asked as she walked up behind her mate.

"Great! But you can't play with them right now. I need to feed them," Jamie smiled. Zixeawl smiled as well and walked away from the little fuzzy ferrets. Jamie lay down to let them drink.

"I have something special planned for you on your birthday," Roxas smiled at Mckennxia. She looked over at him.

"You do? What is it?"

"I can't tell you! Then it won't be as special! I will tell you what on the day of your birthday…where we are going, I should say," Roxas chuckled. Mckennxia giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Whatever it is, I am sure I will like it,"

"I hope to GOD that you will…" Roxas whispered. Mckennxia giggled once more.

"I can't believe I did it…" Axel said, wrapping his arms around Jaxmie. They were laying on his bed…absorbing the thought.

"Yeah…but you HAVE to keep it out of the hands of society…if that gets out, then hell will break lose…trust me." Jaxmie explained. Axel nodded, yawning slightly.

"Man…I have been working my butt off on that…"

"But it only took you one day…"

"Shut up…it was hard," Axel snickered. Jaxmie closed her eyes and put her head on his chest.

"Well…at least it worked. That is all it needed to do,"

* * *

Okay, in the next chapter, there is going to be a lemon. Just warning you! So if you don't like, don't read.


	111. Mckennxia's Birthday

**okay...WARNING. LEMON. I WARNED YOU...SO DON'T YELL AT ME IF YOU FEEL OFFENDED OF ANY WAY. Thanks for reading. :D  


* * *

Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND ELEVEN**

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Roxas opened his eyes. Morning. And Mckennxia's birthday! He and Mckennxia were going to spend some alone time on that beach he planned on. The only person in the castle that knows about _what was going to happen on the date_ was him and Axel. Everybody else just thought it was something special.

"Oh god…please make this go out as planned…" Roxas whispered as he got up; stretching in the process. He put on his cloths and made his way out of his room to the lounge room.

"Good morning, lucky man," Axel greeted him with a smile. Roxas smiled lightly and sat on the couch opposite from Axel.

"Is Mckennxia awake?"

"Not yet…it's just you and me," Axel explained. Roxas sighed. He was terribly nervous…he didn't want anything to go wrong…

Mckennxia woke up happily. It was her birthday…and her and Roxas were going on a romantic date! It was all she wanted…and if she had a heart, it would be filled with so much joy right now it could explode.

"Morning, boys!" Mckennxia greeted Axel and Roxas. Roxas grew a big smile on his face.

"Yay!!!" Roxas cheered. Mckennxia sat next to him. And soon, Jaxmie, Lixciaa and Demyx joined them.

"So when are guys going to leave?" Demyx asked.

"I plan on leaving around noon…spending the whole day at the beach…and I'm not telling you what I have planned for sunset," Roxas smiled.

"Noon? You have about an hour! How long do you plan on staying there?"

"All night…" Roxas blushed slightly. Demyx didn't quite catch on but Axel was snickering. Lixciaa was barely even paying attention and Jaxmie was playing with Floofer.

"Well…I am going to go pack…" Roxas said as he got up and walked to his room. He packed a blanket, some sea-salt ice cream from his own little mini fridge, and many other things that could come in handy…he just got into his swimming trunks and then wore his cloths over it.. Mckennxia did the same…except she wore a bikini. (Of course! Duh??)

Once everything was packed, Roxas and Mckennxia walked back into the lounge room. They now had 15 minutes before it was time to leave.

"I hope everything goes just as planned," Axel grinned at Roxas. He smiled back. He hopes, too…

Once they left and hit the beach, Roxas laid out the blanket, and then stripped out of his cloths down to his swimming trunks. Mckennxia also discarded her cloths down to her swim wear, and ran into the water.

"Hey! Not without me!" Roxas shouted as he ran for the water too. When he tried to swim closer, Mckennxia would swim away with a giggle. So he used another strategy…he swam under the water…and when she turned around to look at him he was gone.

"Roxas? Ah!!" Mckennxia shouted as she felt somebody wrap their arms around her from behind. She turned in his arms so she was facing him.

"Hehe…so what do you have planned for sunset?" Mckennxia asked him, looking into his eyes.

"You'll see," Roxas smiled as he then tried to swim away. Mckennxia smiled evilly as she clung onto his swimming trunks so he couldn't go anywhere.

"Hey!! Lemme go!" Roxas chuckled as he struggled. He then just simply slipped out of his swimming trunks…and then grabbed it from her to put them back on.

Most of their day consisted of laughing and swimming, and joking…they just had a blast. But when the sun started setting, they finally got out of the water and cuddled up on the blanket. Roxas pulled out the two ice creams he packed for him and Mckennxia.

"It is absolutely gorgeous…" Mckennxia mumbled as she looked out into the sunset. Roxas smiled at her.

"Just like you,"

"You're so sweet!!" Mckennxia smiled at Roxas's comment. She took another bite out of her ice cream and went back to looking at the sunset. The sunset was dark…and had many shades of red and orange around the sun. She noticed Roxas had finished his ice cream, and he seemed to be waiting for her to finish her own. She nipped at her ice cream a bit more until it was down to the stick, and then she threw it next to Roxas's ice cream stick.

"I love you more than anything…you know that, right?" She heard Roxas ask her. She blushed slightly and nodded.

"And I love you…" She replied. Next thing she knew, Roxas was kissing her, and gently pushing her down so he could get on top. She returned his kisses, and moaned slightly when she felt his tongue brush her lips, asking for entrance. She parted her lips a bit, and soon their tongues were intertwined. Roxas began running his hands down her sides gently, making goose bumps form on her skin. Roxas left her mouth in favor of her neck and began licking up and down. Mckennxia gasped at first but then moaned, running her hands through his hair. She knew where this was going to end up…and she loved every minute of it.

Roxas smiled and moved his hands up again and worked at her bikini top as he continued with his tongue on her neck. The noises she was making…they were the most beautiful noises he has ever heard.

"Rooxasss…" Mckennxia moaned once more as he slipped off her bikini top. Roxas moved his mouth down from her neck and licked at one of her exposed nipples. She gasped loudly and arched her back. This was amazing…he was so gentle and caring…

"Please don't stop…" Mckennxia mumbled, running her fingers down his back. Roxas continued to flick his tongue against her sensitive skin. Mckennxia moaned louder and found her hands traveling for a new destination…over Roxas's swimming trunks.

"…Oh…ohh…" Roxas let out a whimper as he felt Mckennxia's hands wonder to his cock. Yeah, it was over his swimming trunks, but Roxas had to be truthful…she had some skillful hands. He continued from her chest down, licking her skin along the way. Mckennxia shivered at the feeling. He got down to her bikini bottom and then looked up into her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Roxas asked; his eyes shimmering with care, but yet still clouded over with lust.

"Yes…" Mckennxia whispered. Roxas slowly pulled down her bottom and never unlatched eyes contact with her. Once they were off, he finally looked down onto her body.

"…You're beautiful…" Roxas smiled, moving down to kiss her on the lips before going back to what he was doing. He licked at her private area, and she nearly let out a scream.

"Roxas!!" She cried out, clinging onto the blanket. Roxas looked up at her.

"Good or bad?"

"Good!!!" She closed her eyes tightly as he licked at it again, making her nearly arch. As he continued to lick, she closed her eyes tightly from extreme pleasure. This was something she has never experienced.

"So…gooddd…" Mckennxia threw her head back in pleasure, hoping he would stop soon so she wouldn't go crazy. He seemed to get the hint from her nearly shaking body that it was time to stop. He moved his head up again and smiled.

"You taste good," Roxas chuckled. Mckennxia smiled before sliding her hands down him and grabbing onto the waistband of his swimming trunks. She tugged them down and pushed him up and bit to get them off his legs. She smiled once more and lowered her head and licked at the tip of his cock.

"Ahhh…ugghh…" Roxas groaned as he felt a heat beginning to surround his length. Mckennxia took more and more in before lifting her head up again and then taking it in again. She moved her tongue from the underside from the base to the tip. Roxas moved his hands to her hair and ran his fingers through it. Mckennxia continued to move her head up and down, liking the noises that passed Roxas's lips. She then felt Roxas tug a bit at her head, pretty much asking her to pull her head up.

"I didn't want to end it right here…" Roxas smiled. Mckennxia got the hint and lay back down. Roxas crawled on top and cupped her face with his hand.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yeah…" Mckennxia whispered. She felt his length being to slip into her entrance…all the way until he hit her barrier.

"Okay, Mckennxia…this is going to hurt…" Roxas warned gently. He then thrust all the way in, and Mckennxia bit her lip to stop herself from screaming.

"Don't worry…the pain will go away…tell me when to move when you're ready…" Roxas whimpered. He was holding back all he could just to start moving…but he didn't want to hurt her. After a couple minutes, Mckennxia finally said something.

"…You can move now…Roxas…" And with then, Roxas gently pulled out and went back in. He continued to go slowly until he felt her wrap her legs around his waist and force him in harder.

"Faster…" Mckennxia moaned out. Roxas smiled and applied to her request. He moved his hips faster and moaned at how tight she seemed to be.

"I love you so much…" Roxas let out, kissing right under her earlobe as he went faster and harder. Mckennxia was digging her nails into his back from pleasure…but neither of them noticed.

"I love you so much too…" Mckennxia managed to squeak out between her pants. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip.

"Don't do that…let me hear you moan," Roxas whimpered. Mckennxia stopped biting her lip, and as soon as she let go she let out a long string of moans that were music to Roxas's ears. Roxas went as fast as he could, trying to please his soul mate the best he could.

"Mckennxia…I'm…almost-," Roxas couldn't finish his sentence as he let out a moan.

"So…am I…" Mckennxia mumbled, trying not to lose control. Roxas passed a couple more thrusts before Mckennxia released. Roxas gasped as her walls tightened around him, pushing him over the edge. He released with a small cry of Mckennxia's name.

"I love you…" Mckennxia said as he pulled out and collapsed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I love you too…" They both didn't notice that the sunset has far long disappeared, and the heart moon of Kingdom Hearts shined over them.


	112. Gigantor Pool

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND TWELVE**

Mckennxia slowly opened her eyes. She felt the cool breeze blow across her body. She felt warm arms around her.

"…Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

"Did we fall asleep on the beach after last night…?"

"Yeah…I think so…" Roxas yawned and kissed her on the cheek. He chuckled lightly when he sat up and noticed their swimming wear scattered in different directions.

"Ugh…can you go get my cloths?" Mckennxia asked, rubbing her eyes. Roxas nodded and went and got her swimwear, and then get her cloths she wore over them. Then he got his…

"How was last night?" Roxas asked. Mckennxia smiled.

"It was wonderful…it was the best present someone could ever give me,"

"…Really? Was it that special to you?"

"Roxas…sex is a sacred bonding…it is when lovers show their love and passion for each other…and we did it so gentle and caring…it was out of this world…"

"I'm glad I planned this then…" Roxas smiled and kissed her on the cheek. And then he remembered something. He quickly turned around and went through the stuff he brought…and then pulled out a potion and handed it to Mckennxia.

"Wouldn't want you pregnant…"

"Yeah…" Mckennxia agreed. She flipped the top open and took in 3 drops.

"Good?" Roxas asked, taking it from her and putting it back in their stuff.

"Yeah…ready to go?" Mckennxia asked, already summoning a portal. Roxas folded up the blanket before nodding as they walked through.

Roxas and Mckennxia appeared in the lounge room. Axel nearly shouted with joy.

"How was it!?!?" Axel quickly asked. Roxas looked at him.

"Good. We had a great time," Roxas put their stuff down. Axel moved in close to whisper something to him.

"Don't worry, I am the only one who knows what you and Mckennxia did…for now," Axel explained. Roxas sighed in relief.

"Oh, and Jaxmie, Demyx and I put in an indoor pool!" Axel announced. Mckennxia and Roxas looked at him like he was crazy.

"…In one night!? Is it filled?" Mckennxia asked, surprised. Axel nodded.

"We are going to go swimming in it now…we waited for you," Axel said before going down the hall.

"Come on!"

They walked into this different room…and there was a big pool. It went from 3 feet to 10 feet.

"Sweet Jesus!" Roxas cried out. Axel took off his shirt and jumped in. Roxas smiled and took his shirt and pants off too. He had his swimming trunks underneath, anyway. He heard Jaxmie gasp before he could jump in.

"Roxas!! You have 'the claw marks' in your back!" Jaxmie shouted. Roxas looked at her with a confused face.

"What?"

"OH! I should have warned you, Roxas! You get those…women tend to be…clingy," Axel said before swimming under the water. Then Roxas remembered the last night…when they were in the middle of it…he did remember her clinging into his back…and at the moment, he wasn't focused on it. He should have.

"You and Mckennxia got it on!?" Jaxmie asked, getting out of the pool and looking at his back.

"…Maybe…" Roxas whispered. Mckennxia looked over at them and noticed the marks on Roxas's back.

"Did I do that?"

"Yes Mckennxia…you did." Roxas said. Not like he regretted it. Last night was the best night of his life…he would never take it back.

"WAY TO GO, ROXAS!!!" Demyx cheered. Roxas's face started to glow red. It was supposed to be a secret…

"Just let me swim!" Roxas said before grabbing onto Mckennxia and jumping into the pool.


	113. Getting tired of Dares

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND THIRTEEN**

Axel swam around the pool with one of those snorkeling breathing tubes and goggles. He was spying on his friends under water.

"Weeeeee!!!" Lixciaa cheered as she floated around the deep end on a float-noodle. Axel smiled to himself before sneaking up on her and pulling on her leg.

"YAAAHH!!" Lixciaa cried out before flipping off the noodle. Axel submerged from the water, his once spiky hair falling limp on his face. He laughed and smiled as Lixciaa rose from the water with an angered look. Axel swam back under the water breathing through the tube as he ventured off to annoy someone else.

"Hahaha, Roxas, stop!" Mckennxia laughed as Roxas hit her with a float-noodle. Axel swam up on her and pulled on her bikini top, and let it go so it snapped back onto her shoulder.

"OWW!!" Mckennxia shouted as she felt a sudden stinging to her shoulder. Roxas swam over and kicked Axel where it hurts.

"GOD DAMN IT, ROXAS!! I'M GOING TO EAT YOUR CHILDREN WHEN YOU HAVE SOME!!"

"Uh huh, yeah, you are going to eat something that came out of Mckennxia's vagina," Roxas retorted. Axel snapped his eyes to look angrily at Roxas.

"Well I know YOU would!"

"Why you-!" Roxas growled as he shoved Axel's head under the water. It got very vicious as Axel reached up and dragged Roxas down and punched him square in the nuts.

"AH…!!" Roxas let out a squeak of pain as he swam over to the edge of the pool. He lifted himself out of the pulled and then curled up in pain; his hands going down to curl up around his crotch area. Mckennxia glared at Axel.

"What? That dick face deserved it!" Axel growled. Mckennxia hit him on the shoulder as she went over to see if Roxas was alright. Axel smiled and went over to Jaxmie, quickly pulling her close to his body and slipping one of his hands into her bikini bottom.

"Axel!" Jaxmie shouted; surprised when Axel decided to do something _interesting_ with his fingers.

"Mmmm, come on Jaxmie; let's go into my room…" Axel whispered into her ear before nibbling hungrily at her neck.

"I don't wanna!! What sounds fun is playing a game of dare!" Jaxmie shouted, forcing Axel's hand out of her bikini bottom. Axel groaned un-happily.

"You had to do that right as I'm horny, didn't you!?" Axel asked as he let her go. Jaxmie swam over to the edge and climbed out.

"Did you say 'play dare'!? LET'S DO IT!!" Lixciaa cheered as she got out. Mckennxia, Jaxmie, and Lixciaa left the pool room to hang in Mckennxia's room to play…and the guys left and sat in their rooms because they new the dares would have to deal with them. _They always do_.

"I dare you to mix milk with water and drink it!!" Lixciaa dared Jaxmie. Jaxmie shrugged and went out of the room, and returned a bit later with the gross drink. She jugged it down without tasting it.

"Nice!" Lixciaa cheered. Jaxmie looked over at Mckennxia.

"I dare you to jerk Roxas off!"

"…Again!?"

"Well, before you were cautious…now I wanna see if you are just as cautious…" Jaxmie said. Mckennxia sighed. Jaxmie was so weird. Mckennxia got up and made her way to the door.

"How long do I have to do it for?" Mckennxia asked before she left the room.

"Until you 'finish him off'." Jaxmie easily said. Well that was new. Mckennxia sighed and walked to Roxas's room.

"…A dare, or are you finished your game?" Roxas asked as he noticed Mckennxia in his room closing and locking his door.

"A dare…"

"…What do you have to do…?" Roxas asked as Mckennxia approached him. Roxas's breath rose as he watched Mckennxia unzip his pants and go for the fold of his boxers.

"…So I see it deals with my- Ah!" Roxas nearly chocked on his sentence as her hands found their way in.

Axel talked with that fan girl of his for awhile. It was rather boring now that he didn't get Jaxmie in his room.

Axel: I wanted Jaxmie in mah room but NO—she wanted to play dare with Mckennxia and Lixciaa.

NotYaGirl40: That's sad? I don't know what to say.

Axel: What do you mean??

NotYaGirl40: Well all guys want is sex…so if you are upset that you didn't get any, I am not really upset for you. I am rather happy…it teaches you that you can't get what you want all the time.

Axel: : ( All I wanted was some Jaxmie lovin.

NotYaGirl40: No…you wanted your dick in her. -_- Guys are so disgusting. Except for Roxas…he's cool.

Axel: OH SO YOU TAKE ROXAS'S SIDE?

NotYaGirl40: He actually respects woman! He doesn't try to get Mckennxia in his room so he can screw her.

Axel: Oh, just so you know, they just had their first time…last night. So it may be different…

NotYaGirl40: Yeah, I don't think so. Just because they had sex doesn't mean they will all of a sudden be very attached to each other.

Roxas gripped his bed sheets as Mckennxia's hand stroked him hard and fast. He could tell she wanted to get this over with…

"Mckennxia…I want…I want to return the faavoorr…" Roxas moaned as Mckennxia rubbed her thumb over the head.

"What?" Mckennxia asked, slowing her hand. Roxas smiled and leaned forward, placing her on his bed as he lifted her organization robe a bit and slipped his hand inside.

Nearly an hour passed, and Jaxmie and Lixciaa were getting impatient. They both listened in from outside of Roxas's door. It seemed…Mckennxia and Roxas were…talking? Jaxmie opened the door and they walked in.

Roxas and Mckennxia had their cloths on, and Mckennxia had her head laying on Roxas's chest.

"Did you guys do it or something??"

"…No…I did what you wanted me to, he returned the favor in his own way, which I have to say was great…but then we are now relaxing," Mckennxia explained.

"Yeah…we are talking about the big pool," Roxas laughed a bit. Axel came running in, and pounced Jaxmie to the floor.

"PEDO LEECH!" Lixciaa cried. Axel laughed.

"It's not pedo if she likes it!


	114. Annoyance

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND FOURTEEN**

It was terribly boring…and Axel wanted to be a little (or rather tall,) devil. He opened his laptop while he lay on his bed, changed his xfire nickname on the website and then logged into xfire.

Roxas: Hey.

NotYaGirl40: Hey Roxas!! :D

Roxas: Heh…yeah…hi.

NotYaGirl40: Something wrong?

Roxas: Nope. Just looking at a picture of Jaxmie. ;)

NotYaGirl40: Wait…what!? Mckennxia dump you? Axel dump Jaxmie?

Roxas: No…

NotYaGirl40: OMG CHEATER!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GOOD PERSON!!

Roxas has joined the chat.

Roxas: …Another me??

Roxas: Yo.

NotYaGirl40: O_o;

Roxas: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

Roxas: I'm you.

Roxas: No you are not!

Mckennxia has joined the chat.

Mckennxia: Hello. :D

Roxas: Hey baby! ;)

Roxas: STOP IT!

Mckennxia: Roxas…? Talking to yourself…?

NotYaGirl40: No! There are two of them!

Roxas: Hey Mckennxia, wanna go in mah room?

Roxas: Mckennxia, no!

Mckennxia: _

Roxas: WAIT! I KNOW WHO IT IS!

Roxas: O RLY?

Roxas: YA RLY.

Mckennxia: :o

NotYaGirl40: Hmm.

Axel: Hehehehe.

Roxas: …

Axel: Have something to say, 'Roxas'?

Roxas: Oh, nothing…

Axel: Hah…hahahaha…HAHAHA!! YOU FAIL!

Roxas: Fine then. *Pulls Mckennxia close* Hope you don't mind. ;)

Axel: …

Mckennxia: I'm really lost here.

Roxas: Oh come on, let's cuddle! *kisses Mckennxia*

NotYaGirl40: DDAAAAAAAAMN.

Axel: …I swear to god…

Roxas: Oh, you swear to God now??

Axel: Shut up?

Roxas: -_- Suck it.

Axel: OH DEAR GOD NO.

Roxas: …Not like that, idiot! That was an insult!

Mckennxia: *coughs*

Jaxmie has joined the chat.

Jaxmie: Axel!!

Axel: : ) Pay back.

Roxas: D:!!

Axel: *picks Jaxmie up and twirls her around*

Jaxmie: Weeeeee!

Roxas: DX

Mckennxia: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?

Axel: Who is the real Axel now?

Axel: …Stop it, Axel.

Axel: Stop what? ;)

NotYaGirl40: _

Jaxmie: O.O

Roxas: There! Everything is back to normal.

Roxas is a FAGGOT: Yup.

Roxas: GOD DAMN IT, AXEL!

Roxas is a FAGGOT: What??

Roxas: Please change that…

Axel: Fine. U_U

Mckennxia: YAY!

NotYaGirl4: Nice.

Axel: Jaxmie…?

Jaxmie: Yup?

Axel: I wuv you :3

Mckennxia: Don't go with him! He deserves to be bitch slapped.

Jaxmie: But he is irresistible!

Roxas: Let's see if I have that charm.

Mckennxia: What?

Roxas: I wuvies you lots!

Mckennxia: …*hugs Roxas*

Roxas: 8D

Lixciaa has joined the chat.

Axel has logged off.

Jaxmie has logged off.

Mckennxia has logged off.

Roxas has logged off.

Lixciaa: I am so not loved.


	115. Slow Dancing

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND FIFTEEN**

As night dawned upon them, Axel wanted to do something polite. He downloaded a bunch of dancing music…like…ball room dances, but none of that soft British stuff that you think about when you hear 'ball room dances'.

"Hey, let's have some fun!" Axel announced as he brought out his stereo from his room out to the lounge room. Mckennxia sighed.

"I don't want to dance!!!"

"No…this is close dancing…ball room dancing…like the 'ladies out turn,' 'corkscrew,' 'figure eight'…all that sweet junk," Axel explained with a smile. Mckennxia's face lit up.

"Okay!"

"Yay she will dance with me!!!" Roxas cheered. Demyx stood up and held his hand out for Lixciaa. Roxas pulled Mckennxia from the couch into his arms, and Axel just wrapped his arms around Jaxmie. He used a remote for his stereo to turn on the music. A song, 'Slow dancing' came on as the first song…a slow dance song, of course…and it was sweet.

"_Slow dancing, swaying to the music-_

_slow dancing, just me and my girl._

_Slow dancing, swaying to the music-, no one else in the whole wide wooorld--," _

"This song is kind of sweet…you downloaded this, Axel??" Lixciaa asked as her and Demyx went around in circles slowly, swaying with the song.

"I wanted to dance…so I did this. This music isn't bad…I just don't choose to listen to it," Axel explained, holding Jaxmie close. Zixeawl and Jamie even rolled around the room with their babies.

"This is actually pretty nice…" Mckennxia smiled as she leaned in to rest her head on Roxas's shoulder as they danced.

"Yeah, isn't it? You had a nice time on the beach last night…hint, hint…and then you get to dance with him the next night…" Axel said. Demyx tried his best to pick Lixciaa up off her feet…and that was when Axel decided to say something.

"Oh, and you and Lixciaa need to have your first time as well!" Axel said. Demyx's eyes widened as he stepped backwards, Lixciaa falling on top of him, making Demyx bump into Axel, making them topple over and land on Mckennxia and Roxas.

"Gah! Crushing land!!" Roxas cried out from under the pile. Demyx laughed as he got up, pulling Lixciaa with him. And then one by one, they all got up and turned the music to something a little bit faster, but still good for dancing with a partner.

The night was fun, hilarious, and so innocent between them all. It was something nobodies were not supposed to experience. No fun…no happiness…but they seemed to make it possible.

"That was great!!" Lixciaa said as she clung onto Demyx. Axel smiled as he sat on the couch.

"Well I am glad I could treat you to such a wonderful time,"

"You say that but next thing you know, your sweet innocent attitude is gone and you are having fun with Jaxmie in the bedroom," Roxas said, yawning. Jaxmie glared at him.

"HEY! Axel gives lust definition! He is the sweating bodies and the monster that ignites the fire within your soul…"

"…So that night on the beach with Mckennxia…me and her were having 'Axel'??" Roxas asked with a serious tone, but inside he was breaking into laughter. Mckennxia threw her head back and shouted a howl of laughter. Jaxmie snickered.

"I dunno, Roxas, keep that up and she might not give you anymore of 'Axel'," Jaxmie smiled.

"…That is wrong in so many ways," Roxas said with a straight face. Axel looked over at him and winked.

"You know you would like it…"

"For god sake, Axel, I'm not gay!"

"Yeah and I'm the Easter bunny," Axel laughed. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I don't care if you are bi sexual, but I'm not, so please stop hitting on me,"

"Uh huh…I am a joker, a funny maker. You know that…"

"…You are just showing things that you are gay, sorry," Roxas said before he got up and yawned.

"Going to bed?" Mckennxia asked, yawning as well. Yawning is contagious, okay!?

"Yeah…wanna follow?" Roxas asked with a smile. Mckennxia nodded and left for his room.

"We all should go to bed…it is very late," Lixciaa said, getting up and dragging Demyx with her. Axel went to look over at Jaxmie, but she was asleep with her head placed on his shoulder.

"Awwwww…" Axel smiled as he reached over and picked her up, carrying her bridal style to his room so they both could go to bed.


	116. Wait what?

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND SIXTEEN**

Lixciaa cuddled close to Demyx as the Kingdom Hearts moon light seeped down on them through the window. It was late at night, and it was a very chilly night…

"Demyx…?" Lixciaa mumbled, looking up at his sleeping face.

"Hmm?" Demyx asked sleep fully.

"…Axel mentioned us being the only ones not 'active' in this castle…" Lixciaa mumbled. Demyx's eyes flew open.

"Well…yeah…but…didn't you see how long it took Roxas and Mckennxia to do that? Maybe we can wait longer…?"

"I don't want to," Lixciaa smiled as she crawled up a bit and kissed Demyx on the lips.

Roxas awoke with a jolt. The arms that were once wrapped loosely around Mckennxia now almost literally clung onto her.

"…Are you okay??" Mckennxia asked, sensing his panic.

"I think my mind read through the walls…"

"…What do you mean? 'Our' room is next to Lixciaa's…" Mckennxia mumbled. Roxas nodded.

"Lixciaa is a naughty girl…she is thinking some bad things,"

"…Like what??"

"…She wants her and Demyx to…become 'active' as well…"

"…UGH! It is too late in night for them to do this!"

"Then I will go stop them…" Roxas groaned as he got up from his bed and walked out of the room.

"Hey, it is too late for this!" Roxas said with a powerful 'you better listen to me now,' voice. Demyx and Lixciaa were kissing each other rather hungrily, but Roxas stuck it through.

"HEY! IF YOU CONTINUE, WHENEVER THE NEXT TIME AXEL IS HORNY, I WILL KICK HIM IN A ROOM WITH YOU!" Roxas shouted. Lixciaa and Demyx quickly pulled away from each other and closed their eyes. Roxas sighed and went back to his room where Mckennxia was waiting for her warmth to crawl back cuddling to her.

"Thank you," Mckennxia yawned as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

In the morning, Roxas was the first to wake up. He didn't really want to leave his room so he just pulled out his laptop and got on xfire. Who knew, the fan girl was on! They got into a conversation about when they went to school…and the fan girl seemed very intrigued.

NotYaGirl40: So what school did you and them go to?

Roxas: North East Middle School, if I got it right.

NotYaGirl40: Oh my god…

Roxas: What?

NotYaGirl40: That's…my school…

Roxas: lol WUT?

NotYaGirl40: That's my school! And I have a teacher that reminds me of Axel…

Roxas: Who?

NotYaGirl40: His name is Mr. Amma…he is JUST LIKE AXEL. And he looks like him, too. Just have to spike his hair and turn it red.

Roxas: He has his tattoos?

NotYaGirl40: No…he needs them, too.

Roxas: That's awesome!

Next thing he knew, Axel and Jaxmie were in his room, and Mckennxia was awake.

"What do you want??" Roxas asked as Axel and Jaxmie sat at the edge of his bed.

"We are just hanging with you…is that bad?" Axel asked. Jaxmie then lay her head down on Axel's lap.

"Is it my birthday? I have Jaxmie's head on my lap!" Axel cheered. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"You pervert…"


	117. Florra

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND SEVENTEEN**

Axel laughed as he talked with a computer. It was called Cleverbot, and it was just like talking to a person! Except sometimes it could be really random…

User: THIS IS MADNESS!

Cleverbot: MADNESS?

User: THIS! IS! SPARTAAAAA!!

Cleverbot: Let's go dine in hell!

User: Yes, let's!

Axel was interrupted from his laughing when Roxas walked into his room.

"What are you laughing about??" Roxas asked, walking over to Axel.

"I am talking to Cleverbot…"

"…A what?"

"A robot that acts like a human…it's hilarious!"

"Okay, but earlier when you were in my room, I was talking to that fan girl, and she mentioned that we should go back to that school for shit and giggles…so I talked it over with Mckennxia and she said that was a great idea," Roxas explained.

"So everybody now knows? When are we going back? Wait, we don't need to go back to that mansion, do we?" Axel asked.

"Yes, everybody knows, we are going back tomorrow since it will be Monday, and no, we don't." Roxas said, walking towards the door. Axel scratched his head.

"Okay…"

"And we already got everything set in…when we go tomorrow, it will be like we are kids there again," Roxas then left the room.

The next day, they woke up early and ate something before teleporting to the world with that school…yeah…

"This feels weird…" Axel said as they made it into their homeroom and sat down. They all sat together in the rectangle formation all the tables made when put together.

"Yeah, it will feel weird…but we are doing this for the fan girl. She said she wanted to meet us…and if you ask me, we can trust her," Roxas said.

Next thing they knew, a dark brown haired female walked into the room. She had piercing light green eyes and she seemed to have flawless skin. Roxas and Axel noticed right away.

"OH MY GOD! You guys made it!" She nearly squealed as she sat next to Jaxmie and looked across the group.

"Yeah, you are a cool person…and we had a fun time while here…so we wanted to come back," Roxas smiled.

"And we are not going to stay in this school for long, we are only here for about a week or two, and then we are out," Mckennxia said. The girl nodded.

"My name is Florra…" She spoke. Everybody smiled.

"That's like a flower!" Lixciaa said. Florra nodded.

"My mom loved flowers…"

"Well…did you know that Axel stands for 'Source of all life,'??" Axel asked. Roxas looked at him.

"Where did you find that out?"

"Google, of course!" Axel quickly replied. Roxas laughed.

"And what does my name mean?"

"Wind…in Latin,"

"Niiice!" Roxas smiled.


	118. Alorrxf

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND EIGHTEEN**

At lunch, they all sat together, now including Florra. Axel had a piece of paper out, a pencil in his hand, and they were all trying to interpret what Florra's name would be if she was a nobody.

"What about Lorrxaf?" Roxas suggested.

"Hmm…no…how about Alforrx?" Axel asked.

"I have a better one! Alorrxf!" Jaxmie shouted.

"Huh?" Florra asked. Jaxmie looked at her.

"Spelled A-L-O-R-R-X-F, and pronounced Al-or-rix-if," Jaxmie wrote it down.

"Cool! I like that one!" Florra said gleefully. Jaxmie then decided to do something random.

"FEAR THE WRATH OF MY VAGINA!!" Jaxmie shouted, chucking grapes at everybody. Roxas was in the middle of drinking his milk when he heard her shout, and nearly spit it out at everybody.

"I don't fear, I like!" Axel smirked with a wink. Roxas put his milk down and grabbed some grapes from his tray, and started firing them back at Jaxmie. Mckennxia used a book to block her face, all the while of laughing her ass off.

"DISTRUCTION!! WEEEE!" Demyx shouted, dodging everything that was flying towards his head. Lixciaa sunk nearly beneath the table, and Florra just sat there and laughed wildly as the small food fight continued.

"FEAR MY AWESOME POWER OF KEYBLADE-NESS!!" Roxas growled as he continued to fire food at Jaxmie. Jaxmie ran out of grapes, so she picked up the next thing on her tray. A cup full of mashed potatoes.

"GRAH!" Roxas shouts as he feels a hot mash of food splatter over him. Through his hair, his shirt, and onto his lap. Everybody was silent for a couple seconds before laughing insanely. Roxas glared at Jaxmie as she nearly fell off her bench.

"That's not funny! This is gross!" Roxas shouted. He got up from the table and walked down the hall to where nobody could see him, and teleported back to the castle.

Roxas sighed as he stepped out of the shower. He was all clean…and he was pretty much skipping school…but that was better than not being clean. He looked at the clock and noticed that there was probably about two hours until everybody else came home…so he could do whatever he wanted!

"Hmm…what are ya doing, Zixeawl?" Roxas asked, petting his little furry friend. Zixeawl just rolled over. Roxas smiled.

"Jaxmie was a bitch earlier…" Roxas said. Zixeawl lay down and closed his eyes. Roxas then sighed and took out his laptop.

"Surfing the internet could save time…" Roxas said as he searched himself on google images.

And before he knew it, two hours have passed…but he had an aching 'problem' down below. Yeah, he searched himself, but you know google, it has some stuff that doesn't even relate…like…why were there inappropriate pictures of Xion?

"Roxas, we're back!" Mckennxia shouted. Roxas grabbed a blanket and covered it over his lap. He had no idea his face was red.

"H-hey…" Roxas answered. Mckennxia walked into his room, and quickly noticed his heated face.

"Are you okay, Roxas?" She asked, placing a hand on his forehead. Lixciaa and Jaxmie then walked in and unlike Mckennxia, they did notice a little lump under the blanket.

"PAY BACK!" Lixciaa and Jaxmie growled. Mckennxia looked at them questioningly as they forcefully pulled off the blanket.

"Roxas, why are you…?"

"I couldn't help it! I looked up myself on google and I saw some pictures of Xion from that KH: 358/2 Days game…and they were really bad…my mind didn't like them, but my body seemed to!" Roxas cried out. Mckennxia sighed.

"So you have the hots for other girls now?"

"NO!!! I DON'T!" Roxas shot back quickly.

"Then what is with that tent you pitched!?"

"IT IS A NATURAL REACTION! I GOT ONE THE NIGHT WE WERE AT THE BEACH!"

"Yeah, thanks for the info…" Lixciaa coughed. Mckennxia glared at them to leave. They left…but as soon as they were gone, Axel entered the room.

"Heyyyy, I see a problem here!" Axel said in a sing-song voice. Roxas slammed his palm to his face.

"GET OUT!" Mckennxia growled.


	119. Sick Pyro

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND NINETEEN**

Axel lay in his room alone. He was feeling very lightheaded and dizzy…

"Hey Axel!" Jaxmie greeted him as she walked into his room. He looked rather pale.

"Hey Jaxmie…" Axel coughed. Jaxmie put her hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up!"

"Aren't I always above natural temperature!?"

"Yeah but this is just WOW!" Jaxmie boasted. Axel sniffled…his nose seemed to be considerably clogged, too.

"Are you sick?"

"I might be," Axel said, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Be right back!" Jaxmie shouted as she ran out of the room. She ran out into the lounge as her friends sat about.

"Axel is sick!" Jaxmie said in a loud voice for everyone to hear. Roxas smiled and stood up.

"Ooooh, I can't miss a chance to make fun of him!"

Roxas walked into his room and looked down happily at his sick friend. He couldn't help but let a little laughter pass his lips.

"Oh shut up, boner-boy! You shouldn't be laughing, because it will come back and bite you right on the ass!"

"Oh really? What do you mean by that? I won't get sick if I stay away…" Roxas smiled. Axel glared at him.

"Oh look, a heartless!" Axel cried out and pointed at the door. Roxas turned around, giving Axel a chance to grab onto Roxas's hand and cough on it.

"EEWWWWWW!!!" Roxas shouted and pulled his hand away. He quickly rubbed his hand on his pants; horridly afraid of all the sick Axel germs that now lay upon him.

"EAT THAT, BONER-BOY!" Axel snickered. Roxas growled beneath his breath.

"You ass…"

"No, you are better at being an ass…I'm good at being a dick!"

"What…? WAIT, THAT WAS A GAY COME BACK! TOTALLY FLAMING!"

"What? It's hilarious!"

"No, it's sick! That was a sexual, gay comeback!" Roxas continued to rub his hands on his pants. Finally, he left the room and Jaxmie entered.

"…That really WAS gay,"

"I found it funny…" Axel sighed and closed his eyes.

"Want some orange juice to see if that can help?"

"Yes please…" Axel groaned. His stomach was starting to hurt…

"Okay, be right back," Jaxmie announced as she ran out of the room. Axel opened his eyes and everything was blurred. His head was throbbing, and it felt like his insides were shifting. After about three minutes, Jaxmie returned. When Axel turned to look at her, he felt his stomach do a flip, and next thing he new, he was staring down at his lunch all over the floor.

"WHOA!" Jaxmie nearly let go of the orange juice. Axel leaned back onto his bed as he groaned from pain. Jaxmie made her way across the room cleanly, and gave him his orange juice.

"Thank you…" Axel sniffled.

"You're welcome…" Jaxmie said, going out to get paper towels. Axel downed the orange juice and then rolled over. This was no common cold…

"Ugh…this is gross…" Jaxmie said as she cleaned up the half digested food.

"I sowwy…" Axel said cutely.


	120. Leave me Be

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND TWENTY**

Zixeawl came out of a dark corridor in Twilight Town. Lixciaa rode bare back on him, and they were off to have a nice ride. And before the corridor closed, Roxas and Mckennxia stepped out; Roxas holding the two scales.

"We wanted to come…" Mckennxia said as Roxas sprinkled the scale dust over himself. He then turned into a blue dragon with golden streaks down his body going from his snout to his tail.

"Really? Was Jaxmie and Demyx are that boring? Well Jaxmie is kind of busy taking care of Axel…I forgot," Lixciaa said, petting Zixeawl's horns. Mckennxia climbed onto Roxas's back and clung onto his horns.

"Well I missed flying on a dragon…and Roxas said he liked flying…so why not? It's fun!" Mckennxia smiled. Lixciaa nodded, and with a slight tug on Zixeawl's horns, she was sent flying up into the air. Mckennxia didn't even have to do so to Roxas, because he quickly joined Lixciaa in the skies.

"Hang on, Mckennxia, okay!? I was planning on doing some tricks…and if Roxas is going to follow, I hope you have a good grip…" Lixciaa said, zooming up higher and doing a couple flips. Roxas waited a couple seconds before trying it himself, flapping his wings with powerful force when thrown off track.

"WHOA!" Mckennxia cried as she clutched onto his horns. Lixciaa laughed and Zixeawl laughed an even louder dragon laugh. Roxas glared at his dragon companion and launched himself at him, tumbling into him, making them freefall. Zixeawl curled around and wrapped his wings are Lixciaa. Roxas watched…and then did the same…hoping it was the correct thing to do. Zixeawl landed first, and then Roxas landed on him. Zixeawl let out a low toned 'OOF!' before unwrapping his wings around Lixciaa. Lixciaa and Mckennxia crawled out of the pile before noticing a startled figure in the same black coat they were wearing inside the little square of buildings with them.

Zixeawl quickly got out from under Roxas and stood crouched down in an alarmed manner towards the figure.

"Something wrong, Zixeawl?" Lixciaa asked. Zixeawl only made a deep growling noise in the back of his throat.

"…Lixciaa…" The figure spoke, walking towards her. Zixeawl snapped at him, a dark glare forming on the dragon's features. Roxas flipped over so he was standing on his feet and watched from behind.

"Who are you?" Lixciaa asked. The figure flipped his hood, showing Tatmx's saddened look. Lixciaa and Mckennxia glared at him, and Zixeawl roared.

"Lixciaa…please except me back…" Tatmx stepped closer. Lixciaa summoned her dragonblade and Mckennxia summoned her bow and arrows. Tatmx sighed and summoned his forked blades. Roxas stepped a bit closer in response.

"I don't like you anymore! I'm with Demyx!"

"Lixciaa, my heart is telling me we belong!"

"You don't have A HEART!"

"I do!!!"

"LAIR!!" Lixciaa cried out. She lashed forward with her dragonblade all fired up. Tatmx slashed his forked weapon up, blocking the swipe Lixciaa was trying to make across his face. Mckennxia ran up to jab Tatmx with her bows, because with a bow and arrow…it is rather hard to hit moving, struggling opponents.

"This is bad…" Roxas whispered to Zixeawl.

"Tatmx has no right to be here…Lixciaa does not want to see him! He is invading her comfort zone!!" Zixeawl whispered back.

Lixciaa tried to stab at Tatmx all she could, but all he did was block them. So she did her next attempt…she did a whirlwind of fire around her, raising her in to the air. Mckennxia desperately made her away out of the range as Lixciaa threw the fire down at Tatmx. Fire poured out form her dragonblade as all its fury let out. Tatmx quickly up held a force field that knocked off most of the flames. Once Lixciaa hit the ground, Mckennxia got in front of Tatmx.

"Can't you see!? She doesn't want to be with you!"

"I will do all I can to be with her!!" Tatmx shouted before raising one of his forked blades to stab Mckennxia. Roxas saw this and panic over took him, making him turn back into a human. He quickly leaped in front of Mckennxia…

"AHHH!!" Mckennxia screamed as she closed her eyes tightly. She saw a flash of dark red, like blood, and then saw the sun again. She opened her eyes to see a petrified Tatmx and Lixciaa, and a bleeding Roxas on the ground. He had a huge gashing wound in his leg…

"…GET AWAY!!!" Mckennxia screamed, stabbing Tatmx in the side forcefully with a bow. His side immediately started bleeding, and he quickly teleported away. This was not over, though…

"Oh, Roxas! Please say something!!" Mckennxia cried as she held Roxas's head up. He gave her a weak smile before his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Here, I opened a portal, get him through!" Lixciaa ordered. Mckennxia went through first with Roxas, and then Lixciaa and Zixeawl went through.

"Jaxmie!! Heal Roxas!" Mckennxia shouted in a cracking voice. Screw not having a heart! Damn it, she can feel!

"HOLY SHIT!" Jaxmie shouted as she saw a bleeding naked Roxas on the floor. They could hear Axel groan selfishly from inside the bedroom.

"Shut up, Axel! This is more important than your needs!" Jaxmie growled. She ran over to Roxas and placed her hands on his bloody wounds. The blood started to recede, and the wound started to patch up. Roxas groaned and opened his eyes.

"Mckennxia?"

"Yeah?"

"I would do anything to save you…" Roxas smiled lightly. Mckennxia smiled as Jaxmie finished healing the wound.

"I can't heal it all the way…he will be bruised for quite a while…" Jaxmie said, running out of the room to wash her hands. Mckennxia helped Roxas up and gave him a blanket. She peeked her head into Axel's room to see what he was doing…and she saw a scene that was too good to be funny.

Axel was lying on his bed…holding a Mountain Dew bottle up to his private area…and peeing in into the bottle. Mckennxia made a 'YUK' noise, and Axel looked over at her.

"What?? I am too lazy right now to get up and go to the bathroom!" Axel whined, putting the bottle down. Roxas looked in and startled laughing.


	121. Cure for the Common Cold

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND TWENTY-ONE**

That night, Axel slept alone, Jaxmie slept in her bed, Mckennxia cuddled with her injured Roxas, and Lixciaa and Demyx cuddled up for warmth. All seemed to be right in the castle, even with the small, sleeping ferrets.

"I can barely walk on that leg…" Roxas said, staring at the ceiling. Mckennxia yawned.

"Then I guess you will have to keep off it…maybe use that wheelchair Axel had?" Mckennxia suggested. Roxas shrugged.

"That could work…"

Axel opened his eyes. He felt considerably _cold_.

"I miss cuddling up with Jaxmie…" Axel muttered, sitting up. Something was wrong with his temperature…

"I need a drink," Axel groaned as he got up. He walked out of his room and made his way down the hall. His eyes started to blur, and his mind became fuzzy.

"Jaxmie…" Axel whimpered before his legs collapsed from underneath him, and he fell cold against the floor.

"What was that!?" Mckennxia asked, sitting up quickly and getting out of bed. Roxas got up too, but once he stood up, he howled in pain and crouched down. Mckennxia left the room and looked down the hall. It was completely dark, so she couldn't see anything. She walked down the hall slowly, and then let out a yelp as she tripped over something on the floor.

"What was—Axel!?" Mckennxia said as her hand hit a mass of spiky hair. She could hear his breathing…it was heavy, and struggling…it seemed that he had passed out.

"Jaxmie!" Mckennxia shouted, trying to hold Axel up. Jaxmie ran out of her room and quickly clutched onto Axel.

"Get him to Vexen's lab…" Mckennxia said, going back into her and Roxas's room to help her boyfriend.

"My…leg…" Roxas groaned. Mckennxia helped him up and back onto the bed.

"I have to go with Jaxmie to Vexen's lab…it would be good for you to get rest," Mckennxia said, turning from Roxas. Roxas rolled over and soon enough, fell asleep.

"I have Axel on the bed thinger-do…what now?" Jaxmie asked as Mckennxia entered the lab.

"We need to find a potion that could at least lighten the sickness…"

"Well…how can we tell what potion would work??"

"You check the labels!" Mckennxia said easily as she reached for the cabinets. She stopped searching when she heard Jaxmie snickering.

"What?"

"Axel has a boner big enough to stab someone!"

"I didn't want to know that!!" Mckennxia hissed. Jaxmie just snickered more as she zipped around so she was near Axel's head.

"I'm going to mess with his head!" Jaxmie grinned evilly and bent down so she could speak in his ear.

"Axel feeling good?" Jaxmie asked. Axel made a little thrusting motion, as if he was doing 'something' in his dream.

"Jaxxxmiieeee…" Axel moaned, his motions becoming more visible. Jaxmie smiled.

"What does Axel want to do?"

"I'm going to fuck you raw…" Axel mumbled. Mckennxia shuddered.

"I am SO glad Roxas is not like him…"

"What? He was sweet and slow?" Jaxmie asked. Mckennxia looked at her.

"He was slow until I wanted him to go fast," Mckennxia said, walking towards Jaxmie and handing her a potion.

"Wake him up and make him drink that before he soils his boxers…" Mckennxia said, leaving the lab. Jaxmie nudged Axel awake and handed him the potion.

"Awww…you woke me up before the good part…" Axel smiled. He chugged down the potion, and then, he wasn't cold anymore, he was _his_ natural heat. His nose was unclogged, and he felt clean.

"All better!" Axel said, quickly moving from his sitting position and grabbing Jaxmie, holding her bridal style.

"Let's finish my dream in my bedroom…" Axel said, teleporting back to his room.

"I thought I told you to sleep!" Mckennxia joked as she crawled back into bed with Roxas. Roxas smiled and quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"I fell asleep…but I woke up because I wanted to cuddle you…" Roxas whined. Mckennxia laughed slightly before turning so her body was facing his. They were startled when they heard a loud shout from Jaxmie in Axel's room.

"…Oh god…" Roxas groaned.


	122. Gym

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND TWENTY-TWO**

Many days later, Roxas bruised leg healed, and he was walking around without a problem.

"You want to know something cool? This castle has a gym for when we practice…but Xemnas said no more after Xigbar shot out a hole in the wall…even after it was fixed, he still wouldn't let us go down there," Axel explained. Demyx's head perked up.

"CAN WE GO DOWN THERE AGAIN!? LET'S GOOO!" Demyx cheered, grabbing onto Lixciaa, Mckennxia, and Jaxmie's wrists as he charged through a portal he opened. Roxas and Axel followed through.

"Whoa!" Mckennxia, Lixciaa and Jaxmie all gaped as they looked at the large, spacey room. Axel smiled and unzipped his jacket, discarding it onto the floor before summoning his chakrams. Jaxmie nearly drooled, but quickly summoned her bombs and blade to attack at him for fun. Roxas discarded his jacket and summoned his keyblade, ready to fight Mckennxia. Lixciaa shouted something that would be very beneficial.

"Hey, Jaxmie and Mckennxia! It would be wise for us to get in tank tops or something so it doesn't get too hot…" The girls' teleported up to their rooms for a quick change.

"This is going to be fun!" Demyx cheered, strumming his sitar. Roxas smiled and smacked his keyblade across the strong walls to see just how tough they were. The wall didn't even crack, and the room seemed to echo with vibrations.

When the girls came back down, they were wearing white tank tops and their organization pants. Their coats were most likely left upstairs.

"DUEL!" Lixciaa cried, summoning her dragonblade and charging at Demyx. Mckennxia shot her bows at Roxas, but she had total control over them, so she was able to make them fade if they threatened to hit him. Jaxmie threw her bombs at Axel, but Axel quickly swished them away as he twirled his chakrams.

"DANCE WATER DANCE!" Demyx cried, summoning his water forms to distract Lixciaa. Mckennxia's arm movement summoned an old friend. Zara appeared and pounced Roxas to the ground, nibbling at his arm.

"Who ever wins gets tops, okay Jaxmie!?" Axel asked as he grabbed onto her arm and swung her against the wall.

"Eww!! Lynx slobber!" Roxas squirmed from under Mckennxia's lynx. Mckennxia laughed evilly and fell on her butt from laughing so hard. Roxas quickly pushed off the lynx and then landed on top of her with an evil grin.

"I win," Roxas says. Mckennxia rolls her eyes and tries to wiggle her way out from under Roxas.

"Fine! You win!" Demyx pants in defeat as he sat on his butt, Lixciaa looking over him with a smirk on her face.

"I win, Jaxmie! I get tops!" Axel cheered.

"I LET you win!" Jaxmie retorted. Axel snorted and laughed.

"Yeah right!" And with that, Jaxmie pushed Axel away, swung him into a wall and pinned him there.

"…Okay…you let me win because you like being my sex slave?" Axel asked, licking his lips. Jaxmie nodded.

"What if I don't want you wiggling free?" Roxas said, blocking Mckennxia's attempts. Lixciaa walked over and dragged Roxas off of her friend.

"Thank you, Lix," Mckennxia said as she stood up. Roxas smiled and got up himself.

Later, Axel and Jaxmie went into his room. Jaxmie could see the cloud of lust in his eyes…and she could see she was going to get this rough. Axel quickly removed her shirt and pants. He then discarded his pants, and then climbed on top of her as she lay down on his bed.

"Horny already, are we?" Jaxmie asked as he nipped at her ear lobe. He took her hand and placed it on his cock.

"You find out yourself…" Axel smiled. Jaxmie moved her hands a bit, and Axel moaned into her ear. This went on for a couple minutes until a loud man-girl shriek echoed through the room.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD MY EYES!" Demyx shouted, slamming the door and running off.


	123. Make like Horny Bunnies

Hey, I am just warning you. There are lemons in here...two, to be precise. My friend Jamie has complained that her and Axel haven't made it like horny bunnies, so here it is, Jamie! And my friend McKenna mentioned something about her and Roxas on the phone...so yeah. God, this took so long to type! X_X**

* * *

Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND TWENTY-THREE**

_McKenna nearly fell off her bed. She had Alicia and Jamie over, and they were laughing about the most ridiculous stuff._

"_No, no, no! All you have to do is go to school with bombs attached to your sides and demand respect!" Jamie laughed. Alicia fell over and held her sides._

"_What would Mr. Amma do!? No, wait! He would probably go with it! HAHAHA!" Alicia squealed out high pitched laughs as she ran out of air. McKenna nearly hit her head as she almost swung back, laughing at her friend that had fallen off her bed. They shouldn't have been laughing so loudly; it was 2:00 AM!!_

"Mckennxia! Mckennxxiaaa!" Roxas shook his girlfriend awake. Mckennxia opened her eyes and looked directly into a deep blue ocean…until Roxas blinked.

"You okay? You just suddenly fell asleep on my shoulder," Roxas said, kissing Mckennxia on the cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I think I had a memory of being a somebody…" Mckennxia smiled slightly. She yawned and got up from the couch.

"I am going to lay in bed," Mckennxia said as she walked down the hall and towards her and Roxas's room.

Roxas looked around the lounge room, and saw nobody around…Lixciaa and Demyx could be anywhere in the castle…but not the lounge. It was quiet…and Roxas felt alone. Yeah, lying in bed didn't sound so bad after all.

"You tired too?" Mckennxia asked and Roxas crawled up to her.

"I felt really lonely," Roxas sighed, wrapping his arms around Mckennxia. Mckennxia giggled slightly and moved closer to Roxas so her face was in the crook of his neck. It was silent for a bit, and Mckennxia swore Roxas went to sleep…his slow, steady breathing could have been a factor. So she just wanted to make sure…she licked at his neck to see his reaction.

"I'm not asleep," Roxas chuckled. Mckennxia smiled.

"I was just seeing your reaction…" Mckennxia replied honestly. Roxas turned a bit so he was facing her and kissed her on the lips. Mckennxia kissed back, pulling Roxas closer. When they pulled apart, Roxas looked into her eyes.

"I love you," Mckennxia smiled. Roxas smiled too.

"But I love you more,"

"Nuh uh! I love you more!" Mckennxia insisted. Roxas laughed slightly.

"Not possible if I love you more…"

"Trust me, Roxas, I love you more."

"Heh, want me to show you how much more I love you?" Roxas asked, his eyes sparkling. Mckennxia pulled him on top of her and smiled. Roxas kissed her again and Mckennxia opened her mouth willingly. Roxas's tongue dove in and slid against Mckennxia's with much pleasure as he held her close to his body. Mckennxia let out a sigh of happiness and closed her eyes along with Roxas. Roxas's tongue searched her mouth as he ran his fingers through her hair. Roxas let out a whimper of appreciation when Mckennxia moved one of her hands to the back of Roxas's neck to deepen the kiss.

"I'm suddenly not tired anymore," Mckennxia mumbled as Roxas pulled away to breathe. Roxas smiled before moving down to nip at her ear lobe. He moved his hips down on hers; fitting perfectly together. Mckennxia moaned slightly when she felt evidence of his forming arousal. Roxas gasped slightly as Mckennxia pressed him closer. Mckennxia grabbed the zipper of his jacket and started zipping it down, licking her lips as she went. Once she slipped the jacket off his body, Roxas started working at her jacket. Mckennxia licked at his collar bone as he took off her bra. Mckennxia then decided to lift her hips the best she could, rubbing against Roxas's erection.

"Ah!" Roxas moaned loudly; pushing his hips down on hers to create a rhythm. Roxas slipped one of his hands into Mckennxia's pants and began to rub against her.

"Roxxxaassssss!!" Mckennxia moaned ever so loudly. She clutched onto his shoulders. Roxas smiled and moved his hand down more and slipped a finger gently into her.

"Roxas! Yes!" Mckennxia panted. Roxas moved his finger in and out quickly before withdrawing it. Mckennxia clutched the waistband of his organization jeans and pulled them down. She then reached for his boxers and tugged them down too. Roxas sighed as his erection was set free from its cage. Mckennxia gripped the base of his cock and then ran her fingers up it gently. Roxas felt shudders travel up his spine from pleasure.

While Mckennxia stroked him, he undid her pants and took them down along with her underwear. Once Mckennxia stopped her ministrations on his length, Roxas moved his hips down once again, but this time it was skin on skin, and he let out a long moan. Mckennxia was panting, and licking at Roxas's neck. He then positioned himself at her entrance, and slipped inside easily.

"Ahhhhh…" Mckennxia moaned, moving her hands to his back, where she once put marks.

"Do I need to wait at all this time?" Roxas asked, kissing her forehead. Mckennxia didn't answer, but just shook her head no. Roxas started moving at a slow pace as before, waiting for Mckennxia to control how fast he goes.

"More…" Mckennxia whispered, trying to keep her mind focused so she could actually form words. Roxas didn't go any faster or harder, smiling as he said his next words.

"…More could mean any!-thing…what more do you w-!want?" Roxas asked, moaning in his sentence as Mckennxia's walls clenched around him. Mckennxia's mind couldn't take forming correct sentences.

"Faster! Harder! Roxas_, please_!" Mckennxia begged. Roxas applied to her request and moved his hips faster, and went harder into her. Mckennxia shouted out mixes of pleas and Roxas's name, and Roxas was loving every minute of it.

"Roxas-! Ugggghhhh! Yes!!!" Mckennxia cried out, clawing into his back where she had left marks. Roxas began licking and nibbling at Mckennxia's neck as his hips snapped back and forth, making his lover cry out beautiful noises. Roxas groaned as he thrust forward, being sucked in by her heat, and then let out a loud cry as he went as deep as he could go.

"Mckennxiaaaa!!!" Roxas choked out, quickly moving down to kiss her as he continued to thrust into her. Mckennxia happily kissed back as she let out little whimpers. Mckennxia noticed his motions becoming more broken and loose…so she could tell he was close. And with a gasp, she was thrown over the edge, a loud moan shattering through the room as she went into orgasm. Roxas groaned as her walls tightened around him, also throwing him over the edge.

"Mckennnxxxiiaaaa!!!" Roxas cried out as he released deep into her. Mckennxia panted as Roxas's movement slowed, and she felt warmth shoot into her. Roxas slowly pulled out of her and lay next to her. They both were thinking the same thing…_Whoa_.

"That was very…intense…" Mckennxia mumbled, looking over at Roxas. His eyes were closed.

"Roxas?"

"I agree…Sorry; I was just shutting my eyes for a second…" Roxas smiled before rolling over to look at her.

"Did I prove you anything?"

"…I say we are 50/50…" Mckennxia giggled.

Little did they know, Axel was on the other side of the wall in his room, listening in. He was so horny it nearly hurt him, and Jaxmie was no where in sight. Axel groaned as his jeans seemed to be painfully tight…so he unzipped his jeans, and thanks to his lack of underwear, his painfully hard cock sprang out.

"God damn it…I need Jaxmieeee…" Axel groaned. Just then, Jaxmie entered the room.

"Hey Axel-OKAY WHAT DID I MISS?" Jaxmie asked, spotting the obvious right away.

"You didn't hear them!? I thought the whole castle could hear their screams!!" Axel said. "But more to the point, cure me of this hard on!" Axel ordered. Jaxmie smiled and walked over to him.

"How would you like it to be cured, master?" Jaxmie joked, but it only turned Axel on all the more.

"Take off your cloths…" Axel ordered, his eyes filled with a dark cloud of lust. Jaxmie started taking her cloths off, but she did it rather slow to give Axel a show. Axel watched intently, and quickly took off all his cloths as he waited.

Once Jaxmie was finished discarding her cloths, she walked over to Axel and licked up his neck long and slow. Axel panted slightly, but then he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him, and switched her around so her pussy was near his lips.

"Ax-Axel!!!" Jaxmie choked as Axel gave one long lick at her clit. Axel moved his tongue up and down, and even flicked it into her entrance a couple times, loving how she tasted. He moved a hand to her entrance and slipped a finger inside as he flicked his tongue over her clit some more.

"Ah!!" Jaxmie whimpered, clutching the bed sheets tightly. She then realized her face was near Axel's cock…it was payback.

"**FUCK!!!"** Axel nearly screamed as he quickly felt a warm mouth and tongue engulf his throbbing length. Jaxmie smiled to herself and gently nibbled at the base before bobbing her head, adding intense suction. Axel gasped before licking hard and quick, making Jaxmie nearly lose control of her arms. Jaxmie hummed to herself, causing vibrations. Axel then stopped licking, and clutched onto her head tightly as he thrust his hips; fucking her mouth. Jaxmie felt the head hit the back of her throat, so she swallowed; her throat muscles massaging the tip.

"AH! I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE!" Axel growled, releasing Jaxmie's head so she could raise it.

"How was that?" Jaxmie asked, smiling. Axel smiled sexually before answering.

"You suck my cock like a pro," Axel replied.

"I'm the ONLY one that sucks your cock…I hope," Jaxmie said.

"Okay, I still have an aching problem…" Axel reminded her. Jaxmie smiled.

"What do you want now, master?"

"Ride me, baby…" Axel commanded. Jaxmie switched around and sat right below his length. She then rose up, and lowered herself onto his cock.

"Yesssssss…" Axel hissed, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head. Jaxmie rose up again, and lowered herself a bit faster. Axel clutched her hips and forced her to go faster.

"You drive me insane…" Axel said, his voice low and hoarse. Jaxmie smiled and went faster, moaning along with him.

Roxas and Mckennxia were nearly asleep in each other's arms when they suddenly heard Axel's bed rub against the wall. Wait…there it was again! And there too!

"…I think they are getting busy…" Mckennxia mumbled. Roxas yawned.

"Maybe they heard us…" Roxas said, him and Mckennxia totally oblivious on just how loud they were.

"You're too slow!!" Axel said, switching their positions so she was lying on her back and he was over her. He started to pound into her hard and quickly, making both cry out in ecstasy. Axel growled in the back of his throat as Jaxmie's tight walls tightened around him, making him only want more.

"Jaxmie…say my nameee!!" Axel ordered, moving his hips as fast as he could. Jaxmie only hesitated for a couple moments.

"Axxxeeellll!" Jaxmie cried out. Axel wasn't satisfied.

"Louder, Jaxmie, louder!!!" Axel growled. Jaxmie whimpered before answering his request.

"AAXXEELL!!!" Jaxmie shouted, clutching onto his back where _she_ had left indentations.

"YES, BABY, YESSS!!" Axel roared. Jaxmie threw her head back and let out a long moan as Axel continued to pound hard and fast into her.

"You feel amazing!!!" Axel said, attaching his mouth onto her neck to nibble and suck at.

"You fuck amazingly!" Jaxmie responded, clutching harder into his back, making little beads of blood appear.

"Jaxmie…I'm going to cum deep into your tight pussy!!" Axel shouted; his mind fuzzy and insane. Jaxmie screamed out as his words made her release, her legs going numb from the sensation. Axel made it a couple thrusts more until the tightening of her walls became too much, and he shot his seed deep into her. He pulled out and fell over, both his and Jaxmie's breath erotic and uneven. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close, nuzzling his nose into her hair as he sighed happily. They lay there for moments before both fell into a blissful sleep.

Roxas and Mckennxia finally let sleep take them, despite the noises that were pouring out of Axel's room. Both were too tired to be creeped out, or to even think.

"LIXCIAA! I'M SCARED!" Demyx cried out, running into Lixciaa's room. Lixciaa was listening to her music, so she had no idea her friends were just rooms away, and they were fucking like horny bunnies.

"What's wrong, Demyx?" Lixciaa asked, turning her music off. Demyx clutched onto her.

"First, I heard Roxas and Mckennxia's screams…and then, shortly after, I heard Jaxmie and Axel!!!"

"…OHH! Demyx…you DO know what they were doing, yes?" Lixciaa asked. Demyx looked at her.

"Of course I know what they were doing!"

"Then why are you scared?"

"IT'S GROSS TO THINK THEY ARE SO MANY FEET AWAY AND THEY ARE GETTING IT ON!!" Demyx shouted. Lixciaa laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry, our time will be soon…once you stop being a chicken about it," Lixciaa smiled. Demyx blushed.


	124. Demon

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND TWENTY-FOUR**

Hours later, they all came out from their rooms and out into the lounge. Demyx scared out of his skin, and the couples that had their little fun time fairly satisfied.

"You guys are LOUD!!!" Axel looked at Roxas and Mckennxia as he spoke.

"Us!? You and Jaxmie were screaming!!!" Mckennxia said. Demyx tried to muffle the shouts with his hands.

"Okay, maybe Jaxmie and I were louder…that is because I fuck like a real man!" Axel said confidently. Roxas laughed slightly.

"Hey, Mckennxia is pretty satisfied with me!" Roxas fought back.

"You probably don't even reach top speed before you spill over!"

"HEY!! Roxas is all the man I need!!" Mckennxia growled. Demyx's hand's covering his ears were not working, so he tried his next attempt.

"B-I-N-G-O, B-I-N-G-O, AND BINGO WAS HIS NAME-O!!!" Demyx shouted. The shouts and fights had died down in the lounge, and then the room was filled with loud laughter. Lixciaa fell face first to the floor as laughter tore through her throat. Jaxmie clung onto Axel's jacket as she nearly pushed the couch backwards. Mckennxia slammed her hand to her face.

"WOW, DEMYX! YOU ARE A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!!" Roxas laughed, holding his sides. Demyx looked so cute and innocent when he had no idea what was funny.

"Okay, okay…let's not kill ourselves, now…" Axel said, his laughter dying down. Lixciaa got up from the floor and sat back onto the couch. Everybody settled down…and then it got quiet.

"Okay, now I'm bored…" Lixciaa sighed. Axel sighed and got up.

"I am going to check something real quick," He announced as he walked to his room.

Once he was in his room, he looked at his bed only to gasp at something sitting there…quietly…

"Holy SHI-!" Axel was knocked over by the dark heartless, and he could nearly feel his breath being taken from him as black faded into his eyes. Moments passed. The room was fit with silence. The heartless was still there…not visible…

Axel stood up. He wasn't himself…his eyes flashed a blood red before going back to his normal emerald.

'Where…am I?' Axel's eyes roamed quickly through the darkness. There was nothing. Cold, and alone…

Axel's possessed body walked back into the lounge, his expression dark and cold.

"What did you need to check?" Roxas asked. Axel only shot him a glare that chilled Roxas to the bone.

"…Axel? Are you okay?" Jaxmie asked as Axel sat next to her. Jaxmie tugged on his arm; her body suddenly going into convolutions. Everybody gasped and quickly dove for her. Jaxmie let go of Axel's arm…and then she felt very weak.

"Jaxmie, are you okay!?" Mckennxia asked, shaking her friend gently. Jaxmie looked across the room weekly before resting them on Axel.

"…Demon…" Jaxmie groaned before she passed out. Roxas felt very cold…and he knew something was up with Axel. But they all shrugged and acted like it was nothing.

That night, Jaxmie was placed in her own room, and Axel's evil possessed body just stayed in his.

As he lay there, there was a sudden jerk to his form, and the real Axel made his way through.

"Get…out…of…my…body!!!" Axel groaned, but his voice faded as the heartless took control again. The heartless was suddenly thrown back again, and Axel was able to look around the room. He quickly ran over to a mirror he had set up in his room and looked at his form. He had his jacket off, so he was able to see his body and how messed up his eyes looked. A roar of pain tore through his throat as deep scratches tore into his skin of his chest and back; blood dripping down his body.

"HELP MEEE!!!" Axel cried out. There was nothing he could do. Not summoning fire. Not summoning his chakrams. He was helpless against this heartless.

Roxas and Mckennxia ran in from the scream. They saw him shaking uncontrollably on the floor, a small pool of blood coming from him. As Roxas ran over to his friend, Axel stopped shaking, and the heartless took over once more.

"Axel are you—FUCK!" Roxas cursed as Axel lunged towards him and tried to snatch him. Roxas summoned his keyblade and lashed at him.

"What is wrong with you!?" Mckennxia asked, summoning her bows and arrows. Roxas stopped her though…he did not want to lose her. Axel made quick movements to clutch onto Roxas, but Roxas smacked Axel hard against the head with the keyblade. Axel shook it off rather quickly before making an instant move to grab Roxas's wrist. Once he had Roxas's wrist in his grip, he snapped it backwards and then took a bite deeply.

"AAHHHH!!" Roxas yelped, kicking Axel in the face to make him let go. Mckennxia shot Axel in the side with one of her bows and arrows. Axel let out a monster like hiss as he fell over unconscious.

"Mckennxia…my wrist!" Roxas whimpered; holding up his wrist. Blood was gushing out of it, and it was severely out of place.

"Roxas!" Mckennxia opened a portal and brought him through it to Vexen's lab.

In the morning, the normal Axel opened his eyes. His head hurt like a bitch, and he tasted metal on his teeth. Wait…that isn't metal…its blood!

"What's happening to me…?" Axel asked, getting up and looking in the mirror once more. He looked like road kill, and he sure as hell felt like it. His muscles ached, and he had a throbbing feeling of guilt in the back of his head…but he had no idea why.

"S…Stop…" Axel growled, but his body was soon overpowered by the heartless again.

"I wonder what Jaxmie is up to…" A low and dark voice of Axel murmured. There was an extra layer in his voice…something dark.

"Hey…Axel…" Jaxmie groaned. She saw him walk in, and she couldn't really remember what happened the last time she had touched him. Axel said nothing, and climbed onto her bed and over top of her.

"I think I like where this is going…" Jaxmie smiled. Axel gave a sly, evil smile back.

"You wish, bitch!" The heartless of Axel's body growled. It then attacked her throat, biting until streams of blood poured down her throat. Jaxmie tried to scream, but Axel covered her mouth with his hand.

"I'm going to kill you…"

Demyx and Lixciaa fumbled through many pictures of dragons. Lixciaa wanted to find one of her best dragon drawings…a water one, which she said she would let Demyx keep.

"I don't see it…" Demyx gave up. Just then, Lixciaa pulled it out.

"Right here!" Lixciaa announced. Demyx smiled.

"Okay, keep it right there, I have to go pee!" Demyx ran out of the room.

'_Axel never loved you! You are just a quick fuck to him!' There was a sound of a struggle._

'_MMMMNN!'_

'_Shut up or I will rape you before I kill you!'_

Demyx gasped. He heard that come out of Jaxmie's room…

"EVERYBODY! COME HERE!!!" Demyx shouted in an alarmed voice. Everybody ran out, and Demyx slammed Jaxmie's door open.

"MM!!" Jaxmie shouted under Axel's hand. The demonized Axel turned around and growled, getting off Jaxmie and walking over to the group. They all ran for him and pinned him against a wall.

"Roxas, your keyblade!!" Lixciaa shouted. Roxas summoned his keyblade and started batting at the demon Axel with him. He lowered it and hit Axel in the stomach, making the demon recoil in a painful way, his head going down, letting Roxas bash it.

"Now let's tie him up in Vexen's lab!" Mckennxia announced as Axel fainted.

Once in Vexen's lab, they used chains to tie him up. They put him against a wall in a chair.

"We need to discuss something," Demyx said, opening a portal to the lounge.

"No…I want to stay with Axel for a bit…" Jaxmie said, her voice crackling. They nodded and walked into the portal, it disappearing behind them.

"Jaxmie…it's the heartless…" Axel's hung head whispered. Jaxmie looked at him with a gasp.

"A heartless?"

"Yes…it was on my bed when I went into my bedroom yesterday…" Axel raised his head, tears flowing from his eyes.

"…Don't you see all the things it is doing!?"

"No…I see nothing when it takes control…" Axel sniffled. Jaxmie nudged closer to him.

"Jaxmie…I don't know what will happen to me, but you guys have to do WHAT EVER YOU CAN to get rid of this heartless…even if it costs my life,"

"Axel, no!! I won't let you fade!" Jaxmie shrieked. Tears were beginning to flow from her eyes, too.

"Jaxmie…please kiss me…" Axel asked. Jaxmie nodded and leaned forward, capturing his lips with hers. This kiss was different from all the others…it was somewhat warmer, and more caring. Jaxmie decided to make her possible last kiss more fun…

Jaxmie opened her mouth, and Axel did almost in unison with her, their tongues quickly sliding across each other. Jaxmie couldn't help but sob into the kiss at the thought of losing him. Their tongues danced…but both of them new this could be the end.

Once pulled away, Jaxmie looked into Axel's eyes.

"I love you," Jaxmie mumbled. Axel smiled weakly.

"I love you too…you should get into the lounge with everyone else…" Axel suggested. Jaxmie nodded slightly and opened a portal for herself.

"But Heartless don't think like this…how could it talk and do all that killing stuff?" Demyx asked. Roxas looked over at him.

"It is in his body…so it used his brain to communicate…"

"So it is really Axel who is doing all this?"

"NO! It is USING his brain…but it is making its own decisions." Roxas explained.

"…Axel is definitely not making the decisions," Jaxmie said, creeping out from the dark hallway.

"Did Axel wake up?" Mckennxia asked, looking over at her friend.

"Yeah…we had a possible good-bye kiss…" Jaxmie sniffled. Lixciaa hugged her friend.

"Don't worry…we will get him back to normal,"


	125. Pure

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND TWENTY-FIVE**

Axel hung his head as he was chained to a chair in Vexen's lab. Tears were like flowing streams down his cheeks. He might have to fade into darkness if that heartless doesn't leave…

"…Wha-!?" Axel's breath was taken as the heartless shown again. His breathless word was formed into a loud roar, and the demon thrashed around in the chair, making the chains creek.

"…Did you hear that!?" Roxas asked, standing up. Everyone stood up with him.

"Yeah," Mckennxia nodded.

"It's Axel!" Jaxmie cried, teleporting down to Vexen's lab. Everyone quickly followed her.

Axel was faded black, his eyes blood red. Fire tentacles were sprouting from his back and to the floor, acting like new legs as they held him up in the air. His fists were fire covered, and his chakrams were dark, and even spikier.

"AXEL!" Jaxmie shouted as the group entered the room. The demon turned to face her, but then was hit in the face with both Oblivion and Oathkeeper keyblades.

"Whoa!!" Roxas shouted as he looked at the two keyblades in his hands. Lixciaa smacked him upside the head.

"Pay attention!!" She growled before lashing her dragonblade at Axel.

The battle was useless, because all Axel did was bounce the attacks back. Not even the newly found keyblades were doing much damage. This is when Zixeawl came into action. He transformed into a dragon and charged at Axel, but Axel only grabbed Zixeawl, a full sized dragon, by the neck with one of his fire fists and held him in the air as the heartless drained Zixeawl's magic. He threw the now-ferret Zixeawl down.

"NOO!!" Lixciaa cried out, running for her ferret friend. She swiftly picked him up off the ground and put him in her jacket.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Roxas randomly shouted. He then looked at Jaxmie.

"What??" Jaxmie asked as she felt his stare.

"Your blood bending! Use it!!"

"OHHHH YEAAAH!" Jaxmie said loudly before smacking her face in a 'should have had a V8' manner. She threw her hands in front of her and concentrated in keeping Axel still. Out of nowhere, Axel formed into a dragon, still faded black with evil eyes. The wings were spread out and the fire tentacles were stronger to hold up a body with more mass. Jaxmie was surprised at first, but then held onto her strength. Roxas ran in front of the dark dragon.

"Eat me!!!" Roxas shouted. The dragon may have been held in place, but it was still able to move its head. It moved down and snatched Roxas up by his hood, and swallowed him whole.

"ROXAS!!" Mckennxia cried out. Jaxmie smiled as she threw the dragon against the wall.

"Don't worry; I think he knows what he is doing!" Lixciaa said, watching as the dragon was thrown back and forth. "I just don't like how he took Zixeawl's power…"

"This is fun to watch!" Demyx said excitedly. There was a slight silence.

Roxas could only breathe little breaths. There was barely any oxygen in this dragon body, and he was trying desperately not to touch stomach acids. He was trying to find a weak point in the heartless so when he hits it, it would die…and leave Axel's body.

"…Can't…breathe…much…longer…" Roxas whispered as he noticed the air dimming. He noticed when he hit a certain spot. A hiss from the heartless was heard.

"…Let's hope this works!" Roxas said as he jabbed both of his keyblades into that one spot.

"…Jaxmie, look!" Mckennxia shouted as she pointed at the dragon. Jaxmie tilted her head up and stared wide eyed as the dragon upchucked Roxas and a black mass. The black on the dragon faded away, and all magic of fire and all disappeared. The dragon form faded away and Axel was lying on the ground, bruised and scratched.

"Roxas! You did it!" Mckennxia cheered as she helped Roxas up and hugged him. Jaxmie ran over to Axel and shook him.

"…Jaxmie…?" Axel asked, his vision blurred. Jaxmie smiled and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Hold on, Mckennxia," Roxas said as he summoned his keyblades again and stabbed the heartless with them. The heartless faded and a heart fazed through the room.

"…You're a hero," Mckennxia smiled. Roxas chuckled.

"Well, this hero needs a shower…I am covered in vomit!"

"Yeah I need a shower too…I hugged you," Mckennxia giggled. Jaxmie turned to them.

"Maybe you guys can take a shower together!" Jaxmie laughed. Mckennxia shrugged.

"At least we won't do anything." Mckennxia replied honestly. Jaxmie decided to ruin the whole 'happy we got through this!' mood.

"Yeah but I bet Roxas couldn't bet he wouldn't be horny…"

"Ugh, just shut up Jaxmie! All I want to do now is get clean!" Mckennxia said as she teleported her and Roxas upstairs.


	126. Cookies

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND TWENTY-SIX**

The castle was rather quiet. Everybody sat in the lounge, and enjoyed the glow of their triumph. Both Mckennxia and Roxas were now clean, no longer covered in the vomit of the heartless. Jaxmie looked over at Demyx.

"Hey Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"I WANT MY FUCKING COOKIE, DAMN IT!" Jaxmie roared. She charged at him and clung him into a headlock.

"DEAR GOD I THOUGHT YOU FORGOT!!" Demyx cried out. Jaxmie just continued to choke him.

"HEY! Demyx, go bake her the cookie!" Mckennxia ordered. Jaxmie let off of Demyx as he nodded and teleported to the castle kitchen.

"I need heeelpp!!" Demyx announced as he peeked his head around the corner of the lounge. Mckennxia sighed and stood up.

"Come on, Lixciaa, we need to teach this fool how to cook," Mckennxia laughed a bit. Lixciaa smiled and followed her friend. Axel, Roxas and Jaxmie were left in the lounge room.

"…Wanna see if we can chat with Florra?" Roxas asked as he teleported away and got all three of their laptops. He handed them theirs and they all got onto xfire.

NotYaGirl40: I haven't heard from you guys!!

Roxas: Yeah…a lot of stuff happened.

Axel: Bad stuff, man! D:

Jaxmie: …What they said.

NotYaGirl40: Oh…okay.

Jaxmie: Lol…FEEL THE WRATH OF MY VAGINA.

Axel: FEEL THE POWER OF MY = =3

Roxas: :O

Jaxmie: I like your = =3

Roxas: I don't.

Axel: You like Mckennxia's pussy cat.

NotYaGirl40: Bow-chica-bow-wow.

Roxas: ///

NotYaGirl40: Lawl…I am watching family guy. Ollie Williams from the channel five news is HILARIOUS!

Axel: …Oh, him? Yeah, made me laugh.

Jaxmie: LOL Yeah…he's awesome.

Axel: Ollie: IT'S RAINING SIDEWAYS!

Tom: Have an umbrella?

Ollie: HAD ONE.

Tom: Where is it now, Ollie?

Ollie: INSIDE OUT, 2 MILES AWAY.

Tom: Anything else we can do for you?

Ollie: BRING ME SOME SOUP.

Tom: What kind, Ollie?

Ollie: CHUNKY!

NotYaGirl40: NICE, AXEL!!!

Jaxmie: That is my favorite part!

Roxas: HAHAHAHAA!!

Axel: I know, I rule.

Roxas: *cough* more like suck *cough*

Axel: *bitch slaps Roxas*

Roxas: *bites Axel's hand*

Axel: *punches Roxas in the gut*

Roxas: *kicks Axel in the balls*

Axel: *yanks Roxas's hair*

Jaxmie: Dear God O.o

NotYaGirl40: WOW.

Roxas: *Pisses in Axel's eyes*

Axel: *somehow manages to cum in Roxas's face*

Roxas: HOLY SHIT, MAN!

Jaxmie: WHOA!!

NotYaGirl40: That…was a bit too far, now?

Axel: Not really, he was asking for it.

Roxas: Is that how you plan on ending fights? Releasing in their faces??

Axel: If I have to I will.

Jaxmie: …I thought I was the only one who got your liquids. D:

Axel: Well you are the only one to get them without a problem. ;)

Roxas: I feel so violated! Axel, you are just gross!

Axel: Stop complaining? It's not like I really did it.

Roxas: But I KNOW you would!

Jaxmie: I wonder when Demyx is going to finish baking cookies! WHERE ISH MAH COOKIE, FOOLS!?

Axel: I GOTS YA COOKIE RIGHT HERE! *holds up cookie*

Jaxmie: *jumps for it*

Axel: *eats it*

Jaxmie: NOOOOOO!!!

Axel: : )

NotYaGirl40: Tsk, tsk, tsk…you evil redhead.

Roxas: …Brb.

Jaxmie: Hold on, gonna ask where he is going.

"Roxas, where are ya going?" Jaxmie asked, peeking above her laptop.

"I am going to the kitchen," Roxas said as he left the room. Jaxmie shrugged and looked back at her computer.

Jaxmie: Back.

Axel: *picks Jaxmie up and swings her around*

NotYaGirl40: O.o

Jaxmie: WEEEE!

Axel: *stops spinning and clutches her close*

Jaxmie: Yay huggles 8D

NotYaGirl40: …I have a pet ferret…

Axel: Wanna webcam? :o

Jaxmie: That was random.

NotYaGirl40: Sure, I have Skype.

Axel: I JUST downloaded it.

Jaxmie: …I'll get to it!

Soon, their curiosity to Skype was fulfilled.

"This is cool…I can see Jaxmie on the screen even though she is sitting on the other couch!" Axel said. They heard Florra laugh.

"…Oh look! There's Roxas…and…-OH SHIT!" Axel shouted as Roxas approached him with a hand full of cookie dough. He darted away from his computer and ran around the room with Roxas following.

"Come on Axel!" Roxas laughed as he threw the glop of food at his friend. Sure as fire in hell, Axel turned around and got hit right in the face.

"OH IT'S ON, BONER BOY!" Axel ranted as he teleported into the kitchen. He grabbed some himself and then went to get revenge on Roxas.


	127. Womanhood

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND TWENTY-SEVEN**

The chase continued. Axel threw food at Roxas, and Roxas threw food at Axel. It was a run around the castle. Demyx, Lixciaa and Mckennxia had finished baking cookies, and were now watching along with Jaxmie. The food fight moved down the hall and down some stairs…until it reached Vexen's lab.

"Get away, fool!" Roxas shouted as he hid behind a table. Axel crept closer and moved around the table. Roxas reached up and clutched onto a potion and threw it at Axel.

"Gah!" There was a big puff of purple smoke, and when it cleared…a confused _female _stood there.

"…Um…Axel? How can I say this…?" Roxas stuttered. Axel was confused.

"…Welcome to womanhood!" Roxas laughed cheerfully. Axel looked down…AND HOLY SHIT HE HAS BREASTS!

"AAHHHH!!" Axel let out a painfully high scream due to his now woman voice that startled everybody upstairs. They all came charging downstairs.

"Where is Axel?" Jaxmie asked as she gazed around the room.

"I AM Axel, Jaxmie!" Axel's woman voice spoke. Everybody started laughing. Then Jaxmie was hit with a problem.

"Wait…if Axel is a girl…how are we going to…fuck?" Jaxmie asked. Roxas couldn't help but snicker.

"AXEL IS A LESBIAN!" Roxas called out before nearly falling over. Everybody laughed but Axel.

"Jaxmie has a point! Without me being a guy…Jaxmie and I can't do anything!" Axel whined. Lixciaa looked at him.

"You CAN…but I don't think there would be any penetration," Lixciaa explained. Axel's head fell.

"DAMN IT SOMEONE NEEDS TO FIND A CURE TO THIS!!"

"Ugh…you are going to pin me to the job, aren't ya?" Mckennxia asked. Everybody but Roxas nodded.

"…I will help," Roxas smiled. Mckennxia smiled too…and then everybody left them there. Even Axel.

"…This will take awhile…there are a lot of potions…" Roxas sighed. Mckennxia shrugged.

"There are two of us…we can get this done,"

"I miss being a guyyyyy!!!" Axel cried. Demyx patted him on the shoulder.

"It is okay…"

"You can only say that because you have a penis to screw Lixciaa with!!" Axel cried more. Lixciaa and Demyx's faces passed many shades of red.

"Hey, Mckennxia and Roxas are working on getting the cure! You should REALLY stop complaining!" Lixciaa said, glaring at Axel.

"I'm sorry…maybe it is the 'female hormones' kicking in??"

"HAHAHAHA!!" Jaxmie laughed.

"Roxas, I think I found it!" Mckennxia smiled as she pulled out a rather large vile.

"Great! Now let's go give Axel his gender back," Roxas laughed. Mckennxia giggled as she opened a teleporter for them.

"Axel! Here is the potion you wanted!" Roxas announced. Axel jumped out of his seat.

"Okay…how did it happen before?" Mckennxia asked.

"Roxas threw it at me…" Axel said sadly. Roxas snickered.

"Okay…so we have to throw it at you. Okay!!" Mckennxia said cheerfully as she raised her arm. She threw it at his feet…and a purple smoke cloud appeared.

"…I HAS A PENIS!!" Axel cried out. Jaxmie cheered with him and jumped into his arms.

"There, you have your manhood back." Roxas said, sitting on a couch.


	128. Jaxmie's Date

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND TWENTY-EIGHT**

A couple days passed…and Valentines Day arrived. All three of the gentlemen all had something planned for their ladies.

"So…what do you have planned for Jaxmie?" Roxas asked as him and Demyx sat in Axel's room with the room's owner.

"…My room lit in candle light tonight, giving a romantic setting…and giving nice massages to her…and NO SEX…unless she wants it," Axel began, "And if she does, I will take it easy." Roxas gasped a fake gasp.

"TAKE IT EASY? Wow, are you sure you can handle the torcher!?" Roxas joked. Axel snorted.

"Of course I can! If it is for her, I can…" Axel smirked. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I plan on taking Mckennxia on a date to a moon-lit cliff…I would pack some food in a basket or something…" Roxas smiled.

"I want to take Lixciaa out to a quiet beach…maybe the one you had gone to, Roxas?" Demyx suggested. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, it isn't public…I'm not even sure if anybody knows about it."

Jaxmie, Lixciaa and Mckennxia all sat in the lounge. They were in a happy mood because they all knew their men had something up their sleeves.

"So…what's up?" Lixciaa asked. Mckennxia and Jaxmie shrugged. The boys came out of the bedroom and into the lounge.

"Hey Lixciaa…follow me?" Demyx smiled innocently as he opened a portal. Lixciaa grew a big smile on her face and jumped out of her seat.

"Okay!" Lixciaa cheered as she left with Demyx.

Hours later, when it actually became dark, Axel made some last minute analyzing on the candles set around the room.

"Okay…now to bring Jaxmie in!"

Axel walked into the lounge room and grabbed onto Jaxmie's hand and walked her into his room. Jaxmie's eyes fell onto all the candles…they all were alight, and they gave a romantic warm glow to the room.

"Take off your jacket and lay on your stomach," Axel said, going for a tube of massaging lotion he had on the nightstand next to his bed. Jaxmie took her jacket off, and then lay on her stomach on his bed. Axel undid her bra and pulled that away.

"I hope you enjoy this." Axel smiled before pouring some of the lotion onto his hands. He rubbed it in and then put his hands on her shoulder blades.

Jaxmie gasped at first. The lotion was cold…but when Axel started rubbing it in, the coldness faded into a warm sensation.

"This feels nice…" Jaxmie sighed happily. Axel smiled and massaged in circles, applying pressure where she really needed it.

"I'm glad..." Axel said before moving his hands up and clutching onto her shoulders. He motioned his hands to massage those tense areas before going to her lower back and massaging there. About 20 minutes passed before he stopped.

"Jaxmie…I love you with all my soul…I feed on your love…my love for you is an eternal flame that can never be drenched," Axel whispered into her ear. Jaxmie swore that she had a heart…because she just felt it flutter.

"…I love you too, Axel." Jaxmie smiled. She rolled over and grabbed onto him, pulling him onto the bed and bringing him close.

"I like this present…it is very relaxing," Jaxmie sighed happily. Axel smiled. They lay there for a couple minutes, both relaxing.

"Hey Axel?" Jaxmie looked at him. Axel looked back.

"Hmm?"

"…I want you," Jaxmie said as Axel noticed her eyes slightly hazy.

"…Want me?"

"Yes…" Jaxmie said before pulling him on top of her. She kissed him on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Roxas opened a portal and held his hand out for Mckennxia. Mckennxia grabbed onto his hand as he brought them through the portal. The scenery darkened, and the heart shape of Kingdom Hearts floated in the sky. It was rather pretty…

"So…we are going to sit on the ledge?" Mckennxia asked. Roxas nodded. They sat on the ledge and cuddled. There was a mood set to it…a very romantic one. Roxas had something planned…and Mckennxia didn't know what.

Axel and Jaxmie cuddled up with each other after their actions. This time it was different…Axel kept his promise. He was a lot more…gentle.

* * *

Okay, for each of their dates, it is going to be different chapters. Axel and Jaxmie's was on this one...next one with be Roxas and Mckennxia, and then last will be Demyx and Lixciaa.


	129. Mckennxia's Date

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER-ONE-HUNDRED AND TWENTY-NINE**

Roxas held Mckennxia close as they looked off the cliff into the moonlight. If they looked down, they could see a small beach with the waves crashing against the sand.

"This is beautiful," Mckennxia sighed happily as she rested her head on Roxas's shoulder.

"I agree…and the cool night air somewhat sets the mood." Roxas smiled. Mckennxia closed her eyes and let comfort over take her. A couple minutes passed and she nearly fell asleep before Roxas shook her shoulder a bit.

"Hmm?" Mckennxia mumbled as she raised her head and looked at him. Roxas kissed her.

As they kissed, Zixeawl sneakily teleported in. He knew Roxas had something for Mckennxia…something valuable in his pocket. So as they were distracted by each other, Zixeawl sneaked his head into Roxas pocket and darted off the cliff.

"…Huh…ZIXEAWL!" Roxas shouted. He looked down the cliff and saw little ferret Zixeawl waiting at the bottom with the case in his mouth.

"…What did he do…?" Mckennxia asked as Roxas stood up and went down a slightly-not-so-steep trail down the cliff. She followed.

"Give me that!" Roxas ordered as he walked onto the beach. Zixeawl smiled cutely. He had a little red bow on his head and he handed over the case to Roxas.

"Zixeawl took this from me…I made it for you," Roxas said as he handed the small square case over to Mckennxia. Mckennxia opened it, and there was an ocean blue crystal in a silver ring with words engraved on it, 'To my lovely Mckennxia'.

"…You…made this?" Mckennxia asked. Roxas nodded.

"Zixeawl got the parts, and I put it together and engraved it,"

"…That is so sweet!!!" Mckennxia smiled and embraced him tightly. Roxas wrapped his arms around her waist and held her lose. Zixeawl wagged his little furry stubby tail at the sight.

"I love you," Roxas said, kissed Mckennxia on the cheek as she pulled away.

"I love you too." Mckennxia replied as they began to walk back up the cliff.

They cuddled t the top as they watched the moon.

"So…what do you want to do?" Mckennxia asked as she examined her new ring.

"We can do anything. I'm all yours," Roxas replied. Mckennxia smiled and pushed him over and climbed on top.

"I can see the lust in your eyes," Roxas smiled. Mckennxia winked at him.

* * *

Lixciaa and Demyx giggled and laughed. They were now chilling on the beach.

"Man, I can't believe you were slapped in the face with a fish!" Lixciaa laughed. Demyx rubbed where a fish tail had slapped the sense back into him.

"That wasn't funny!" Demyx spoke up. Lixciaa smiled.

"Yes it was!"

"You know what? I'm going to laugh when YOU get hit in the face!" Demyx growled.

* * *

Mckennxia and Roxas held each other close. The cool night air acted like an ice pack for their heated bodies. Their cloths were scattered everywhere, and both of them were rather sleepy.

"…Maybe…we should go lay in bed at the castle," Mckennxia yawned. Roxas nodded slightly. Mckennxia got up and grabbed their cloths as Roxas opened a portal to his bedroom. They didn't even put on their cloths…they just went through the portal and then cuddled in bed until they went to sleep.


	130. Lixciaa's Date

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND THIRTY**

Lixciaa watched as Demyx built a sand castle. Demyx smiled as he put a sea shell on top for a flag.

"I did it!" Demyx said happily. He then used his finger to write in the said, 'Lixciaa's castle of Dragon-ness'.

"Yay my own castle!" Lixciaa cheered. Demyx picked her up and swung her around.

"I'm glad we got together," Demyx smiled. Lixciaa kissed him on the cheek.

"Same…but Demyx…I think it is time for us to…take a step up in our relationship…" Lixciaa said as Demyx set her down.

"What…do you mean?"

"I mean…happy happy fun time…" Lixciaa giggled slightly, hoping Demyx would get the idea.

"…You mean…?" Demyx was still a bit confused. Lixciaa winked at him. Something in Demyx clicked and suddenly, he understood.

---

"The bow won't come off!" Zixeawl cried out as Jamie tried to pull off the sticking bow. It was taped to his fur!

"I can't get it off…" Jamie said before surprising Zixeawl by quickly ripping off the bow with force.

"Ow! My fur!!"

"There, we got it off!" Jamie said happily before throwing the bow in a random direction.

---

In the morning, Roxas woke up to finding Demyx and Lixciaa crashed on a couch in the lounge room.

"Hey…why did you guys sleep out here??" Roxas asked as he shook them awake.

"…We came in late," Lixciaa explained as she rubbed her eyes. Roxas shrugged and sat down. He noticed there was a slight jitter to Demyx, like he was really excited or something.

"Hey, where is the potion Axel made!?!??!?" Demyx blurted out. Roxas's eyes widened at the outburst.

"…Why?" Roxas asked.

"NO REASON. WHERE IS IT? MAN I JUST ASKED A QUESTION, GAWD!" Demyx mumbled as he got up. Roxas was a little confused, and even MORE confused when Lixciaa happily got up from the couch and grabbed him by the hood.

"What?? What do you want!?" Roxas asked.

"Something great happened last night!" Lixciaa said proudly.

"…What??"

"Demyx and I…we're not longer alone! Everybody in this castle is contaminated!"

"…Great?" Roxas asked. They were interrupted when Axel dragged Demyx out of his room.

"He was raiding my room!" Axel shouted as he dropped Demyx on the lounge floor.

"No…I want that potion!" Demyx rubbed his head.

"Oh…here ya go!" Axel said as he pulled out the potion from his pocket and gave it to Lixciaa.

"How did you know-?"

"I'm not stupid…I know what you did," Axel snickered. Lixciaa took a sip and then gave it back.

"COOKIEEEE!!!" Jaxmie screamed as she darted through the room.

"AAAHHHHH!!!" Demyx screamed, about ready to get pounced, but Jaxmie ran right into the kitchen.

"…Wow," Roxas said, scratching the back of his head. Mckennxia then entered the room.

"Morning!" Mckennxia greeted them.


	131. Hacker's Love

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND THIRTY-ONE**

A little while later, Axel took Roxas out to get his license and a car. Mckennxia sat in her room on her laptop, on xfire…and there was a random friend invite.

Mckennxia: Hello?

SilverWolf: Roxas is cheating on you.

Mckennxia: I don't even know you. -_-

SilverWolf: I monitored his chats…and I found some proof.

Mckennxia: Wait what??

SilverWolf: He sexually role played with Jaxmie.

Mckennxia: _

SilverWolf: Want it?

Mckennxia: ….Sure?

SilverWolf: _Roxas: *continues to pound into you*_

_Jaxmie: Ahhhh! *moans loudly*_

_Roxas: *makes a final thrust and comes*_

_Jaxmie: *pants and comes too*_

Mckennxia: Bull shit. That isn't like Roxas. And…ew.

SilverWolf: I got that right out of his file. And that is only part of it.

Mckennxia: …

Mckennxia angrily got up and carried her laptop with her as she marched to the lounge. Jaxmie was sitting on a couch with Demyx and Lixciaa.

"Jaxmie!!! Explain this!!" Mckennxia growled as she shoved her laptop in front of Jaxmie's face.

"…Wha-? OH!! That is a role play of Axel and me!! That hoe must have edited it so it said 'Roxas' instead of 'Axel'," Jaxmie smiled. Mckennxia pulled her laptop away and walked back into her room.

Mckennxia: Liar. I talked to Jaxmie about it. You must have hacked either one of them, and got their chat…but why?

SilverWolf: I deserve Roxas. NOT you.

Mckennxia: …Wtf?

SilverWolf: STAY AWAY FROM HIM!

SilverWolf has logged off.

Mckennxia was very angry after that. And even later, when Roxas was back, he logged onto xfire and met with the same person.

SilverWolf: *KISSES HUGS*

Roxas: EWW? GET OFF ME, I'M TAKEN!

SilverWolf: LOVE ME!

Roxas: I wouldn't love you even if you begged!

SilverWolf: How about if I get on my knees? ;)

Roxas: NO! NO! NO!!!

Mckennxia has joined.

Mckennxia: Bitch! D:

SilverWolf: Oh, Roxas and I were in the middle of screwing around.

Roxas: Were not!!!

Mckennxia: GET AWAY FROM ROXAS! HE'S MINE!

Roxas: *clings onto Mckennxia like a love leech*

SilverWolf: SKANK!

Roxas: MCKENNXIA IS NOT A SKANK, YOU SICK HOE! GO SUCK A MOUSE DICK, JUST GET AWAY FROM US!

Mckennxia: Roxas…you're…so defending! OwO!!

Roxas: : (

SilverWolf: …

SilverWolf has logged off.

Roxas: YAY!

Mckennxia: I. Loves. You. :D

Roxas: I deserve a cookie…so…how about we log off and celebrate with cookies from the kitchen, shall we?


	132. Cars

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND THIRTY-TWO**

"Wanna see my new car??" Roxas asked excitedly. Everybody in the room nodded. Roxas opened a portal to the garage.

They immediately spotted his car. From what they believe, it was a mustang, it was blue, and had a white stripe going down the side.

"NICE!" Lixciaa and Jaxmie both said as they stood on the side. Roxas smiled and opened the driver door and sat inside. He started the car and the room filled with a loud 'VROOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM'.

"Wow! THAT IS ONE NICE CAR!!" Lixciaa said as she ran around the car. Mckennxia got into the passenger seat and smiled at Roxas.

"Wow, this is pretty nice!" Mckennxia said. Roxas nodded.

"It's really fast, too…wanna find out?" Roxas asked with a devious grin formed on his face. Mckennxia nodded slowly. Roxas rolled his window down.

"Hey, Axel, get everybody in your truck…and then follow me into a portal," Roxas said as she rolled it back up, and opened a portal. He left through it just as Axel got Jaxmie, Lixciaa and Demyx into the truck.

Roxas had the portal to an open dirt field. Axel's truck soon drove up beside his. Roxas saw Axel roll down his window, so he did also.

"Here, take this! We can communicate like this," Axel said as he threw a walkie-talkie at Roxas's face.

"Thanks." Roxas said. They rolled up their windows…and then Roxas made a sudden move.

"WHOA!!" Mckennxia cried out as Roxas slammed on the gas. The car drove forward fast, and after catching speed, Roxas jerked the driving wheel left. The car slid a bit, but then changed directions. Roxas hit the brakes. They were now looking straight ahead to Axel's truck…which was a great distance away. Roxas moved the car slightly over so if Axel did what he thought he was going to do next, they wouldn't be killed. Axel's truck was still for a bit…like Axel and the others in the truck were fighting and/or disagreeing…until the truck moved forward. The truck got to surprising speed and then hit a dirt dune…making the truck fly into the air. Roxas could hear through the walkie-talkie Axel's yells of joy and everybody's screams.

The truck hit the ground with a bounce, and Axel veered the truck to the right, making it slide to its halt.

"That was great!" Mckennxia cheered into walkie-talkie. They heard Axel chuckle.

"I know, right!? But Jaxmie, Lixciaa, and Demyx were about to piss themselves," Axel laughed a bit more.

"HEY AXEL, LET'S RACE!!" Roxas shouted out. Axel agreed, and soon, they were darting down the field. Dirt flew up behind their vehicles as they reached maximum speeds. Roxas caught ahead really quick and then crossed their 'finish line' first before Axel.

"Wow!" Mckennxia said, still bracing her seat.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Demyx cried out, clutching onto the drivers seat from behind. Axel was laughing wildly, his head hitting the steering wheel as he howled.

"That…was SCARY." Jaxmie said, her eyes still wide.

"C-c-an we g-g-go home n-now?" Lixciaa stuttered. Axel didn't stop laughing, but created a portal for both of the vehicles.

---

"That was great! Just fantastic!" Roxas laughed as he plopped onto a couch. He was jittery and excited…and so was Axel.

"No, it was scary!" Lixciaa said. Jaxmie shrugged.

"I thought it was rather fun,"

"Same," Mckennxia said. Zixeawl scampered in with all his babies.

"AAWWWW." Demyx cheered.


	133. Lust Potion

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND THIRTY-THREE**

Roxas, Jaxmie, Demyx and Axel were down in Vexen's lab. They never did find out what all the potions were…

"Look! One to make heartless!" Axel laughed, shoving it behind others. Demyx picked up one that had a tag attached to it.

"Hmm…this one says 'Lust Potion: Who ever makes contact is cursed for 24 hours. The first person the cursed person lays eyes on is the one they are lusty for.'" Demyx said, straining his eyes to see the cursive writing on the tag.

"HOLY SHIT, DEMYX! THERE IS A SPIDER ON YOUR HAND!" Axel cried out. Demyx screamed like a little girl as he threw the potion into the air. The potion leaned forward and landed, and broke upon, Jaxmie's head.

"…Huh?" Jaxmie mumbled. She rubbed her eyes and looked forward, her eyes starting to focus on Roxas. Something in her stomach did flips and flops…and then attraction. She felt something towards him…and it wasn't friendship.

"Hey Roxas…" Jaxmie said seductively. Roxas didn't quite catch the lust in her voice.

"Hey…?" Roxas answered. Axel's eyes narrowed. He knew when Jaxmie was horny…and his senses were tingling!

"Demyx, did you just see the potion drop on Jaxmie?" Axel asked, grabbing Demyx by the front of his jacket.

"…It fell on her!?" Demyx asked.

"Jaxmie…no! What are you doing!?" Roxas asked as Jaxmie backed him into a wall. She placed her hands on the waist of his pants, and slipped her index finger and thumb into his pants to toy with the waistband of his boxers.

"I'm flirting, of course!" Jaxmie said, pushing her body to his.

"Please s-stop…" Roxas begged. He **HATED** this…but he couldn't help himself from being slightly aroused.

Demyx turned his head away from that situation only to see the dark evil in Axel's eyes before getting punched hard in the face.

"Come on, Jaxmie, we're getting out of here!" Axel mumbled with anger as he grabbed Jaxmie by the waist and dragged her through a portal. Roxas sighed in relief and walked over to Demyx. Demyx was on the floor holding a hand to his face because he was bleeding.

"Oww…" Demyx moaned in pain. Roxas knelt down to his friend.

"You better find the cure…because right now, we're BOTH in deep shit," Roxas growled. Demyx looked over and started snickering, despite his nose bleeding.

"What??" Roxas asked. Demyx only laughed more.

"You have a slight boner…" Demyx said in a nasally voice. Roxas slammed his palm to his face.

"I can't help it! It's a natural reaction!"

"Ch'yaa, a natural reaction for sex! You want it!" Demyx laughed.

"I don't want it with _he_r_!!_" Roxas growled.

"I'm just pulling your leg…but come on, I need a tissue," Demyx said as he got up.

Later, during the middle of the night, Jaxmie snuck out of bed from Axel's room. She sneaked through the halls and crept into Roxas's room. Mckennxia was beside Roxas, so Jaxmie had to be quiet.

She slowly stood beside his bed. He was lying on his back…perfect for what she wanted to do. She crept her hand under the blanket and yanked down his boxers quickly. She heard him groan something in his sleep, but she shrugged it off and began her evil plan.

She moved her hands quickly, and she smiled when he felt him harden in her hand.

"Mckennxia…" Roxas moaned, barely moving in his sleep. Jaxmie smiled as she noticed he was still in a deep sleep.

"Ah…Ahhhh…" Roxas moaned more and bucked his hips slightly. Jaxmie moved her hands as fast as she could before pulling away. She almost laughed at the whimper he let out.

Jaxmie was silent for a bit…but then moved her head down. She opened her mouth and…

Roxas's eyes shot open.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Roxas screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Jaxmie screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Mckennxia darted up from the bed. Axel quickly ran into the room…and didn't hesitate to grab Jaxmie by the legs and drag her out. It was silent in the castle.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Demyx ruined the silence. His cry was less of surprise…and more of pain.

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" They heard Axel screamed before stomps were heard to his room.

"…What just happened!?" Mckennxia asked, looking at the now naked Roxas.

"…I was having an innocent dream…but then it got kind of bad for some reason…and then I feel something _wet_ going around me…I wake up and Jaxmie is trying to blow me!" Roxas shouted. Mckennxia growled.

"…Now…earlier…you told me it was a lust potion, right?"

"Yeah," Roxas nodded.

"…There HAS to be a cure."


	134. Lust Potion 2

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND THIRTY-FOUR**

In the morning, Mckennxia stayed close to Roxas. They were walking towards the lounge room when Jaxmie walked up.

"Hey Mckennxia, Axel needs you. He is down in Vexen's lab. It is something about the cure for the potion," Jaxmie said. Mckennxia sighed and walked away. Roxas wasn't falling so easy though.

"You're lying to her…" Roxas said. Jaxmie shrugged.

"How did you even know?" Jaxmie asked, stepping closer to him.

"I can read minds, remember??" Roxas said. Jaxmie pushed him against the wall again and instead of molesting him like she had tried and succeeded; she kissed him on the lips. Roxas's eyes were wide as ever now, and instead of kissing back, he tried to push away. Jaxmie moved a hand down onto his lower areas and added pressure. Roxas gasped…which should not have been done. Jaxmie stuck her tongue into his mouth, trying to reach his tongue. Roxas just kept his tongue back…and when he couldn't pull back anymore, he was lucky Jaxmie's tongue couldn't plunge deeper. Jaxmie pulled away when she couldn't get to him.

"Come on, Roxy…I just wanna taste…" Jaxmie purred. Roxas pushed her away and ran down the hall. He ran into Axel in the process.

"…" Axel didn't say a thing, but grabbed Roxas's hood and picked him up into the air.

"H-hey Axel…" Roxas stuttered. Axel glared at him.

"Last night, Jaxmie gave me the cold shoulder…she wouldn't even let me put my arm around her…" Axel growled, lowering Roxas down. Once Roxas felt his feet hit the floor, he darted down the hall some more.

"Whoa, WHOA, WHOA!!!" Demyx shouted as Roxas collided with him. Demyx was holding the extra of the Lust Potion, and as it flew into the air Mckennxia walked up. It landed at her feet, but it didn't even take half a second for her to be surrounded by the cloud of smoke. Roxas knew what was coming, so he pushed Demyx out of the way and stood in front of Mckennxia.

"…Huh-What?" Mckennxia asked as the fog cleared. She saw Roxas first…so Woohoo! No awkwardness for her!

"…Mckennxia?" Roxas asked. Mckennxia smiled and stepped towards him. But before she could hug him or do ANYTHING, Jaxmie pounced her.

"GET OFF ME; HE IS MY BOYFRIEND, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Mckennxia growled. She shoved Jaxmie off and quickly took Roxas's hand and darted to his room.

"Jaxmie is still under that lust potion, I see…" Mckennxia said as Roxas sat on the bed.

"Yeah, so are you! The lust potion makes you WANT someone…and you can't control it…not at all. I don't think Jaxmie wanted to do this…" Roxas said. He saw Mckennxia turn to him.

"You are right on the want thing…because I don't think I would normally act like this…but I want you," Mckennxia said as she walked over to Roxas. Roxas could hear that little conscience yelling at him in the back of his mind, '_No, Roxas! This is wrong…she is under a potion! She REALLY doesn't want this…it is just the potion!_' But then…there was the OTHER half of his mind that was taking roll. The other part was the male hormone taking charge. '_You know you want it…you know SHE wants it…she is going to nearly beg you…and you know you can't hold back then,_'

"You know, Roxas…you should go down and get a lust potion for yourself…and look at me, of course," Mckennxia said. Roxas was starting to agree with the male hormone…

"Oh, trust me; I don't need a potion…" Roxas said. And after that, they were in a kissing fest.

Minutes passed, and things were about to get _a lot_ more heated, but then Lixciaa slammed the door open.

"AXEL'S DEPRESSED!" She yelled before running off. Yes, Lixciaa WAS born that random. Nearly retarded, if you ask me…

"Ah…Mckennxia…" Roxas groaned as he sat up. Mckennxia's hand froze…which was making its way to pull down the zipper to his jacket.

"I need to go talk to Demyx about something…" Roxas said as Mckennxia pulled her hand away.

"But Roxas! I can definitely see that you need relief…" Mckennxia said before rubbing her knee gently between his legs. Roxas held back an unwanted noise before getting up.

"I know…and I am sure it will go away over time…if I have to, I will make it go away by myself…but I realized I am using you…and that's terrible," Roxas said, "And I need to talk to Demyx about something." And with that, Roxas walked out of the room.

While he was making his way to Vexen's lab, he was doing some analyzing. He did kind of wish he went to the bathroom or something to finish himself off because it kind of hurt to walk around with his 'problem unsolved'.

"Yo, Demyx!!" Roxas shouted as he entered Vexen's lab. Sure enough, Demyx was looking through the potions.

"Yeah?"

"We need a cure…or at least get Jaxmie to fall for Axel with a potion." Roxas explained.


	135. Lust Potion 3

Short Chap! D:

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND THIRTY-FIVE**

Demyx searched more through the potions. Roxas was watching from the back, happy that his previous problem was slowly going away.

"Okay, Roxas! I found another lust potion…and you want to what?" Demyx asked.

"I need another potion for both Jaxmie and Axel…"

"Nuh uh, this reads any amount works the same…so you could use this potion on both." Demyx said as he handed over the potion to Roxas.

"…Okay, now I am going to get them lusty for each other!" Roxas said as he teleported away. Lucky as he was, Axel and Jaxmie were in the same room. Wasn't 13 supposed to be an unlucky number?

He quickly splashed some in the room, and the cloud went around them both. He watched from a creek through the door as the fog cleared.

"…Huh…?" Jaxmie mumbled. Axel and she both looked into each others eyes.

"…I love you," They both whispered before hugging each other tight. Roxas smiled in success and teleported away.

"I'm sorry I fell for Roxas…it was the potion!" Jaxmie said into Axel's chest. Axel nuzzled his face in her hair and smiled.

"No worries…" Axel smiled as he pushed Jaxmie back against a wall. He kissed her and pushed his body to hers. Jaxmie smiled within the kiss and kissed back.

Roxas was happy. Jaxmie was no longer after him…yes!! And he could relax now…just laying on his bed…but WAIT-!

"Hey Roxas…" Mckennxia greeted him. She shut his door and walked over to the bed he was laying on.

"Hello, Mckennxia…" Roxas answered. "Did the potion wear off…?"

"No…it runs off after 24 hours, remember?" Mckennxia reminded him. Roxas nodded.

"I want the potion to wear off, though…it makes it so when I am away from you I just want you more…want contact…" Mckennxia blushed slightly. Roxas swore her words made all the blood in him rush to his groin.

"…So…the potion makes you horny all the time?" Roxas asked out of curiosity. Mckennxia nodded slightly.

"For just 24 hours." Mckennxia snickered. Roxas scratched the back of his head.

"I don't think I would be able to handle it," Roxas said as he closed his eyes and sighed. Mckennxia leaned down and kissed him.

Lixciaa frowned. She was sitting with Demyx in Vexen's lab. He had a bunch of bruises and scratches from when Axel punched him…

"Axel gets really violent…" Demyx sniffled as he plugged a tampon up his nose. Lixciaa told him too…his nose started bleeding again.

"I can see why he punched you, though…you knocked the potion onto Jaxmie and for that she fell in love with Roxas," Lixciaa said. Demyx let his head hang.

"I didn't mean to!" Demyx cried out, his nose only bleeding more through the tampon.

"I know, I know…but you pretty much screwed up Axel's mood."

"Well it wasn't like I planned it!"

"I get that, Demyx! I know…"

"WHAI DOES MAH LIFE SUCK!?" Demyx screams, his voice nasally.


	136. Dragon Business

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND THIRTY-SIX**

Days passed, and the potion wore off. Everybody was finally relaxing…and not tensed. Besides Demyx. Each time he saw Axel, he put pillows around his head.

"I am going out to ride around on Zixeawl…anybody wanna come?" Lixciaa asked, holding her ferret in her arms.

"I'll come!" Both Roxas and Axel spoke up. Lixciaa smiled.

"Hey, you guys can bring your own ferrets…and see if they can transform into dragons!" Lixciaa suggested. So with that, Axel got Coal, and Roxas got McKenna.

Once in a field outside of Twilight Town, Lixciaa set Zixeawl down as he transformed.

"Okay, how do we get them to transform?" Roxas asked as him and Axel put the not-much-baby-ferrets down.

"…Maybe tap them a bit?"

"…Okay." Roxas and Axel both tapped their sides for a hint, and soon, they were looking at rather large dragons…probably the size of a horse.

The dragons were different from Zixeawl. Since their parents are both ferrets, instead of having webbed wings, they had feathers…which happens from being a fur dragon. Their body was covered in fur, but not long…more like short, fuzzy fur.

"Whoa," Roxas said before climbing on top of his dragon. Lixciaa walked over to him on Zixeawl.

"You should rename her."

"Why?"

"I just don't see 'McKenna' as a dragon name…so how about…Oblivion?" Lixciaa suggested.

"…Like one of my keyblades?"

"Yeah! I find it a cool name," Lixciaa smiled. Axel climbed on top of his dragon and walked over to them.

"I like this…even though Zixeawl is taller and brings you more off the ground; I find it cool how tall I feel." Axel snickered.

"Yeah…but can these fly?" Roxas asked. Lixciaa shrugged and took off into the air; the grass around them rustling greatly. Axel took a guess and yanked at the horns poking out of the fur. That was the trick!

"WHOA!" Axel shouted as he flew up into the air. Roxas quickly followed suit, and followed Lixciaa.

"It feels weird to control my own dragon…" Roxas said; looking over at Lixciaa. Lixciaa smiled.

"Yeah…you get used to it though," Lixciaa said before diving down. Before Roxas could tell his dragon to stay, it followed soon and dived. Axel was just doing what he wanted. His dragon seemed to be just like him…because once he turned his head and saw Roxas's FEMALE dragon, it was down following as well.

"So…dragons fly like-WHOA!!" Roxas shouted as his dragon was randomly rammed into by Coal.

"Sorry, Roxas! Coal seems to be very happy at the moment!" Axel said, trying to keep the dragon off. Lixciaa and Zixeawl laughed as the two boys struggled.

"HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?? AREN'T THEY STILL BABIES??" Roxas asked; knowing that Coal must be horny…

"Haha, no! They are pretty much teens…" Lixciaa explained. Axel finally got Coal off and flew a distance away from Roxas.

"Haha, dragons are too confusing…you can keep all the dragon business, Lixciaa." Roxas snickered.


	137. Library

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND THIRTY-SEVEN**

Later, Lixciaa, Roxas and Axel came back. The others weren't in the lounge room…so they checked the bedrooms. Nope. No where to be found…time for a castle search!

"I know where Mckennxia is!" Roxas cheered as he ran out of the lounge. Axel thought for a moment… 'Where would Jaxmie's curiosity take her?' Then…BINGO…Vexen's lab! Lixciaa just sat on the couch waiting for Demyx's return.

"Hey Mckennxia!" Roxas greeted his girlfriend as he walked into the castle library. Mckennxia was sitting at a table with a thick book wide open.

"Hey Roxas," Mckennxia smiled. Roxas sat across from her and looked around. There were many shelves full of books, and the majority of them were big chapter books.

"So…" Roxas trailed off as he got up and looked at some books. There were some dragon books in one area, and he knew Lixciaa would have a blast there. He got towards the end and grabbed one book that caught his eye, 'The power of the Keyblade'. He flipped through a couple pages before reaching the end to turn the corner. Lixciaa jumped out of nowhere and shouted, "BOO!"

"AAHHHH!" Roxas shrieked as he slammed the book to Lixciaa's face. Lixciaa let out a big 'oof!' before quickly punching him in the nuts.

"…Ow…" A silent cry passed Roxas lips before he curled up on the ground. Lixciaa laughed evilly before taking his book and running off.

Axel walked into the library with Jaxmie trailing behind. They both went into different sections.

"Are you okay, Roxas!?" Mckennxia asked as she walked into the isle Roxas was whimpering in.

"Lixciaa…punched…balls…" Roxas squeaked. Mckennxia growled underneath her breath and then ran off to look for her.

"Oh look! A book I surely will be into!" Axel said happily as he carried a book back to a table to read. That book was a love novel…that had a couple sex scenes in it. So of course, he flipped right to the dirty parts. He sat at a table with four chairs…so they would be a wall to cover any 'problems' he may and will get. He did know he would sit alone, though.

Minutes passed, and Jaxmie came running over. She had a book about food…typical Jaxmie.

"Hey Axel!" She greeted her boyfriend. Axel had a hand under the table and he was hiding his face. She didn't get an answer.

"Axel?" She asked again. She heard a breathless sigh from him. Oh…he isn't…

"Axel…are you…_jacking off_?" Jaxmie asked. Axel raised his head from the table and made a 'SHHHSH!' noise.

"If Mckennxia finds out I am doing this in the library she will throw me out!" Axel warned in a whisper. Jaxmie snickered.

"Well I could help you with that…" Jaxmie winked at him before sliding under the table.

"COME BACK HERE, LIXCIAA!" Mckennxia roared as she chased her friend around the library. Lixciaa darted around the tables in an attempt to shake Mckennxia off, but Mckennxia kept close. Roxas crawled out of the isle, but when Lixciaa ran over him, she kicked him hard in the head.

"DAMN IT!" Roxas shouted in pain as he put his hands over his head. Mckennxia stopped chasing Lixciaa and knelt down to help Roxas.

"You okay?" Mckennxia asked, rubbing his head. Roxas turned his head slightly to the tables. He saw Axel sitting at a table…and Jaxmie under the table. What the hell is she doing??

"Ugh…My head hurts REALLY bad…" Roxas groaned. Mckennxia helped him off the floor and walked over to a couch that was placed in the library.

"Can I lean against you?" Roxas asked. Mckennxia nodded and Roxas leaned his head on her shoulder. Mckennxia smiled and ran her fingers through his hair for comfort.

Lixciaa walked over to where Axel was sitting.

"Yo, where's Jaxmie?" Lixciaa asked. Axel didn't respond very quickly.

"Can't…talk…now-www!!" Axel's last word was drawn out longer and louder as he made a slight thrust of his hips. Lixciaa was taken aback by this, and decided to do a bit of searching.

"I wonder what is under the table…" Lixciaa exclaimed before ducking her head underneath. She indeed found her friend Jaxmie…but Jaxmie had her mouth stuff full of Axel's length.

"WAGGH!" Lixciaa shouted as she hit her head on the table. She felt her eyes go into the back of her head as she fell to the floor; unconscious. Jaxmie quickly finished Axel off before running off to God knows where…

"Where's Lixciaa!?" Demyx asked as he ran in. He saw his girlfriend knocked out on the floor, so he quickly ran to her and picked her up. He walked over to Mckennxia and Roxas with a sleeping Lixciaa in his arms.

"Is Roxas sleeping?" Demyx asked. Mckennxia looked over and nodded.

"Yup…Axel is going to have to carry Roxas out of here," Mckennxia smiled. Axel spoke up from across the room.

"Nahhh…I'm too tired…" Axel yawned.

"Why are you so tired all of a sudden??" Mckennxia asked. Axel sighed.

"I'm gonna be truthful to ya, Mckennxia…Jaxmie gave me a blowjob…" Axel yawned once more.

"GAAHH!!" Mckennxia shouted disgustfully. Axel snickered.

"What?? Roxas is the one sleeping! You must have sucked him off good!" Axel snarled. Mckennxia was going to reply but Demyx shouted.

"I HATE YOU, YOU HATE ME, LET'S TIE BARNIE TO A TREE!!!"


	138. Libraries are meant to be Quiet

Sorry...short chap. I have writers block. :(

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND THIRTY-EIGHT**

After things calmed down, Axel wanted to apologize by looking for a book Mckennxia would like. He found this book called _"Maximum Ride – Volume 1"_…and it was a manga. Axel turned the book over and read the back.

"_Fourteen-year-old Maximum Ride knows what it's like to soar above the world. She and all the members of her "flock" – Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel – are just like ordinary kids, except they have wings and can fly! It may seem like a dream come true to some, but for the flock it's more like a living nightmare when the mysterious lab known as the "School" turns up and kidnaps their youngest member. Now it's up to Max to organize a rescue, but will help come in time?"_

Axel laughed under his breath and nodded to himself. 'Yeah, Mckennxia would read this.'

"Here you go, Mckennxia." Axel says as he hands the manga to his friend. Mckennxia took it with her left hand because on her right; Roxas was napping on her shoulder.

It only took Mckennxia a couple minutes before shouting out.

"Axel, go find volume 2!!!" Mckennxia ordered. Axel walked up to her.

"Jerk me off and I'll think about it," Axel joked. Roxas's eyes shot open as he stood up and bopped Axel right in the nose before falling back onto the couch and drifting to sleep on Mckennxia's shoulder again.

"Haha, serves you right!" Mckennxia laughed.

"I was joking, GAWD!" Axel growled. He got up and went back into the isles.

Demyx held a sleeping Lixciaa as him and Jaxmie engaged in conversation.

"So…What books do you like?" Demyx asked. Jaxmie let out a loud, hysterical laugh.

"Haha, fool, I don't read!" Jaxmie giggled as she put her feet onto an empty chair next to her. Demyx snickered.

"Well…any interests?"

"…Axel." Jaxmie easily said.

"…Anything _ELSE?_" Demyx asked with annoyance. Jaxmie shrugged.

"What ever floats my boat that day, I guess…"

"SURPRISE BUTT SEX!" They heard Axel shout randomly. Roxas stood up quickly and covered his butt as he shouted, "NO! NOT MY ASS!"

"HAHAHAAHAHA!!" Everybody broke into laughter.

"…Priceless!" Demyx called out. Jaxmie snickered.

"I don't want to hear it from you, Mr. 'TIE BARNIE TO A TREE'!" Jaxmie laughed. Demyx slammed his palm to his face.

"Hey, I needed them to shut up!" Demyx growled. Lixciaa's sleeping face smiled.

"Say what?" Lixciaa asked as she raised her head. Demyx smiled.

"Oh, nothing…"

"I GOT MONKEYS IN MEH!" Axel randomly shouted again. Jaxmie snickered.

"Axel is being ass-raped by monkeys!"

"ARE NOT." They heard Axel retort. His voice was coming from somewhere in the room, but no one knew where.

"ARE TOO." Lixciaa cried out. Roxas decided to add into the randomness.

"COWBOY BUTT SEX!" Roxas shouted. Everybody laughed.

"That's called Broke Back Mountain, Roxas!" Jaxmie snickered.


	139. Horny Snow

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND THIRTY-NINE**

The next day, there was a gloomy glow to the castle. Everything seemed so down.

"…I think this Fang dude is hot," Mckennxia said as she showed Jaxmie the Maximum Ride book. Jaxmie shrugged and leaned over to Roxas and told him.

"I don't care…" Roxas said. He wasn't really in a happy mood either.

"Mmmnnaaahhh…" Demyx made a random noise from boredom. Axel sprang up from his seat.

"Wasn't it supposed to snow in Twilight Town?"  
"…Yeah?" Roxas said in an uncertain voice.

"We should go and play in it!" Jaxmie said in an excited voice. Demyx smiled widely.

"HELLZ YA!" Lixciaa agreed. Mckennxia sighed.

"Snow? Why the snnnoooowwwwwwwwwww?" She groaned. Roxas grabbed onto her hand and pulled her up from the couch.

"Come on, I will make it fun," Roxas smiled. Mckennxia couldn't help but smile too.

When the teleported into Twilight Town, there was about 3 feet of snow on the ground!

"Woooo!!!" Axel shouted with joy as he leaped head first into a snow pile. Jaxmie made everybody form into a circle while Axel was stuck.

"Hey, let's burry Axel in the snow…make sure it is REALLY compacted…and I will try to seduce him…" Jaxmie snickered.

"That's cruel!" Roxas said, "But so fun!"

So once Axel was out of the pile, they introduced their plan.

"Okay, Axel, want to be buried into the snow??" Jaxmie asked. Axel smiled.

"Ch'yaa!" Axel agreed. He laid down into the snow and waited as everyone started covering him. They squeezed the snow close to his body so it was compacted quite well.

"Okay, I think we're done!" Lixciaa announced. They backed away and looked at Axel's head. That was the only thing left of him that was visible above the snow. Mckennxia, Lixciaa, Demyx and Roxas snickered and walked away to do something else as Jaxmie walked forward closer to Axel's face.

"I want you, Axel…" Jaxmie said in a wanting voice. Axel's eyes widened slightly.

"Jaxmie, don't do this…"

"I want you deep inside…" Jaxmie said as she licked her lips. Axel panted slightly and looked up at her.

"Get me out of this snow…" Axel said in a slightly demanding and horny voice. Jaxmie smiled more and placed her hand over the snow where his crotch would be.

"Want to be touched here?"

"Jaxmie, damn it, get me out of the snow!! It's too cold for me to melt!"

"Oh, I think you can melt it if you want me enough…" Jaxmie said before leaning down and kissing Axel. Axel opened his mouth and tried to get her to open hers, but Jaxmie pulled away. Axel somehow found the heat to melt away the snow above him, and once it was gone, he got up and slammed Jaxmie into the near by building on their right.

"You've been a bad girl, haven't you, Jaxmie?" Axel asked in a lusty voice. Jaxmie gasped as he grinded his hips on hers.

"Come on, Jaxmie…you know you have been a naughty girl…" Axel whispered in her ear before nipping at her ear lobe. Jaxmie could see behind them, and smiled when she saw Roxas holding the keyblade over his shoulder and down his back.

"Hey, Axel…it isn't wise to be doing that in public." Roxas finally spoke up. Axel stopped his movements and looked behind them.

"Roxas, go away or I will screw you too!" Axel growled.

"I find that unlikely…Mckennxia would be a little pissed, too." Roxas retorted.

"Ugh, Roxas, go suck ass!" Axel said before turning back to Jaxmie.

"No thanks, I already ate," Roxas smirked. Axel didn't turn around. Roxas walked up and conked Axel on the head three times with his keyblade.

"You're asking for it!" Axel sneered before moving his right hand to grab onto Roxas. Roxas moved his keyblade to block where ever Axel tried to grab him.

"Seriously Axel, don't do this in public." Roxas warned. He pulled his keyblade out of Axel's grasp and walked back to Demyx, Lixciaa and Mckennxia.

"Roxas has a point, Axel…" Jaxmie said as Axel went to pull down their pants.

"Roxas doesn't know shit!" Axel said as he grabbed onto the waistband on her pants.

"Actually, he is rather smart," Jaxmie said as she pushed him away and ran for it.

"Eat snow, Roxas!" Lixciaa growled as she stuffed a big snowball into Roxas's face. Mckennxia then shoved a monster snow ball into Lixciaa's face, but then was pounced by Demyx. Lixciaa jumped onto Roxas's back as a weight to keep him slow.

"Thanks for trying to save me, Roxas!" Jaxmie said as she ran over to them. Roxas turned to her with a ravage Lixciaa-leech attached to his back.

"Your welcome…Can you help a guy out?" Roxas said. Jaxmie smiled and pulled Lixciaa off of him.

"RAWR…FEAR MEH…RAWR!!" Lixciaa 'roared'.


	140. Memory Chest

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND FOURTY**

When they came back to the castle, Jaxmie began to rummage through her stuff in her room. She found some interesting stuff…like stuff even from when she was a somebody!

"Hey, guys, come look at this!" Jaxmie shouted. Everybody stormed into her room.

"Yeah?" Mckennxia asked.

"Look! My 8th grade school planner!" Jaxmie said happily as she rose up the item. Roxas took the planner from her and flipped through it.

"Haha, I can see some of her homework assignments!" Roxas snickered. He flipped a couple more pages and found a note with hearts around it.

'_I love Axel!! 3'_

"Whoa! Jaxmie, it seems you played the Kingdom Hearts games because there is a note that says you love Axel…" Roxas said as he handed the planner back.

"Ooooh! A color scratch paper book!" Lixciaa shouted with joy and she started doodling. Axel reached into the chest that Jaxmie had been rummaging through and pulled out a red folder covered in pictures. Roxas pictures, to be precise.

"Hey, you had something of Mckennxia's…" Axel said before handing the folder over to Mckennxia. When Mckennxia grabbed it, a slight memory entered her head.

"…I…I remember this!" Mckennxia smiled. She looked at Roxas and smiled wider.

"But the Roxas right here is a lot better than the pictures on this folder…he's a nice, hot 17 year old…and I haven't noticed this…but the pictures show that your facial features have matured from then," Mckennxia giggled. Roxas winked at her before chuckling.

"Hey, look! A picture album filled with family pictures from Mckennxia, Lixciaa and I…" Jaxmie said as she pulled out a rather large scrap book with a silky velvet cover. There were pictures of Lixciaa as Alicia, and as a baby in her mother's arms. Jaxmie as Jamie opening Christmas presents. And Mckennxia as McKenna…reading a book.

"That's cute!!" Demyx said. Jaxmie nodded.

"Hey, what is that?" Lixciaa asked, pointing inside the chest. There was a small box at the bottom. Jaxmie pulled it out and opened it. There were three necklaces with words on them. There was a green necklace that said 'Best', then there was a necklace that was purple that said 'Friends', and then a brown necklace that said 'Forever'.

"I'm guessing Lixciaa owns the green one, Jaxmie owns the purple, and Mckennxia owns the brown?" Roxas guessed.

"I bet…" Mckennxia said as her, Jaxmie and Lixciaa put on their necklaces. They smiled once they were one.

"Yay, bffl's!!!" Demyx cheered. Everybody laughed.

"You and Roxas are my Bffl's, right??" Axel asked as he resting his arms on Roxas and Demyx's shoulders.

"I dunno…you are pretty mean to me," Roxas smiled.

"Nuuuu!!" Axel cried out. Demyx punched him on the shoulder.

"You still have me!"

"…Having you is like having a monkey," Axel snickered. Demyx glared at him. Everybody shared another laughing moment.

"Thanks for making me feel loved…" Demyx stuck his tongue out at Axel.

"…Well, apparently Axel already has monkeys in him…like when he said at the library." Roxas snickered.

"Oh shut up, boner boy!!" Axel growled.


	141. Old Weapons

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND FOURTY-ONE**

Mckennxia, Jaxmie and Lixciaa were content with the memory box. Axel started digging through the dark depths of his closet…and he found his long lost Frisbees!

"Guys, look! Back when I was a somebody, I used to fight with these!" Axel said cheerfully as he ran into the lounge.

"…You used to fight with Frisbees??" Roxas asked, laughing a bit, "That's lame!"

Indeed, they did look quite lame. The corners had small spikes, and there was a flame picture on the middle.

"That's exactly what Ven said…" Axel sighed. Everybody's eyes widened.

"Ven?" Lixciaa asked.

"Yeah…Ventus…I became his friend awhile ago…when I was a somebody." Axel explained. Jaxmie wasn't paying any interest, so she changed the subject.

"Hey, maybe we can find OUR original weapons in our closets??" Jaxmie brought up as she pointed to Lixciaa and Mckennxia. They nodded and darted for their rooms.

Lixciaa dug through her closet and pulled out a cardboard box. She didn't pay attention to the 'sent' address, but she opened the box. There was a knife that had a dragon handle cuddled around foam peanuts. There was a tag attached, and it read, _'To my wonderful soul mate'._

Lixciaa was confused…so she read the 'sent' address on the top…and it was from Nebraska…and from a guy named Matt.

"…Matt…" Lixciaa mumbled silently. Then her eyes widened.

"TATMX!" Lixciaa shouted. It hit her like a brick wall. Of course!! That was why they were attracted to each other in the beginning!! They were together before becoming nobody!

---

"Hmm…" Mckennxia wondered as she dug through her own closet. She pulled out a sling shot that had brown marbles attached.

"Cool! I even had long distance attacks while a somebody!" Mckennxia said cheerfully. She tested it out, and shot a brown marble at her bed. The marble shot off the bed and up to the ceiling before crash landing back onto the bed.

"…Awesome." Mckennxia whispered.

---

"HAHAHA!!!" Jaxmie laughed at her weapons. They were polished rocks attached to a string, that when it made hard contact with something, it made a loud _SNAP!_

"And…? Oh, a stick!" Jaxmie said as she pulled out a stick. So she had rocks that snapped and a stick for a blade? Whatever, she was happy.

"Like your weapon?" Axel asked as he stepped into her room. Jaxmie nodded.

"Yeah…it is almost like when I touch them…I feel a memory…" Jaxmie said, looking intently at the polished purple rocks.

"I have no idea why you don't remember things from your somebody life…" Axel said, shrugging as he sat next to her.

"…Maybe from what Lixciaa said…I didn't willingly give up my heart…Sorvoct killed me…and it was just luck that Lixciaa, Mckennxia and I had strong enough hearts…" Jaxmie explained.

"Maybe…or maybe you guys are just odd ducks," Axel chuckled lightly. Jaxmie put her old weapons back and looked at Axel.

"Why is it that we act like we have feelings…?"

"Maybe it is a state of mind? I don't know…I mean, I don't have a heart…but I…_feel,_" Axel said, scratching the back of his head.

"…Touché," Jaxmie said. Axel wrapped an arm around Jaxmie and brought her close; kissing the top of her head.

"Love is a feeling…" Axel smiled slyly, "I love you."

"I love you too, almighty sex god from the heavens!" Jaxmie giggled.

"Yup, and don't you forget it!" Axel exclaimed as he stood up. He walked out of the room with a smile.

That night, they all lay in bed. The castle was quiet and peaceful…

Mckennxia laid her head on Roxas's chest as her mind wondered. She could tell by Roxas's breathing that he wasn't asleep.

"Hey Roxas…?"

"Hmm?"

"…Do you remember your somebody life?"

"…No," Roxas's eyes opened slightly, "actually I don't."

"Hmm…I wonder why…" Mckennxia said. Roxas pulled her up so they were face to face. Mckennxia couldn't see him due to the darkness, but she could just see the outline of him from the light of the moon out his window.

"All that matters is that we have each other now," Roxas said before kissing her on the lips. Mckennxia kissed back, but soon they pulled away. Mckennxia rolled over as Roxas wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close to him. He nuzzled his face in the back of her neck.

"Get some sleep…we don't know what could happen tomorrow."


	142. Friend Hatred

This is from a real fight me and Jamie had...except for the whole violence fighting. We had a fight on DA.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND FOURTY-TWO**

Jaxmie woke up in a grouchy mood. When she woke up, she didn't even lay there with Axel. She didn't even wait. She got up and walked into the lounge, and everybody else seemed to be up.

"Sup Jaxmie," Lixciaa greeted her friend in the hall. Jaxmie did not reply, but her and Lixciaa bumped shoulders.

"Watch it!" Jaxmie growled. Lixciaa turned to her with a questioning look.

"What got up _your_ ass?" Lixciaa asked. Jaxmie glared at her.

"NOTHING is up my ass! You just don't know how to walk in the hallways!"

"Excuse me?? You're the one with the attitude!!" Lixciaa's voice rose.

"AT LEAST I LEARNED HOW TO WALK! You know what?? Just shut the fuck up and don't talk to me!!" Jaxmie shouted. Everybody in the lounge was startled by the sudden shout they heard throughout the castle.

"I can talk to anyone I want!" Lixciaa retorted.

"SHUT THE **FUCK** UP AND **DON'T** TALK TO ME!!" Jaxmie shouted again.

"HAHA, you're funny! What ever happened to being friends?" Lixciaa asked. Jaxmie's face adopted a threatening one.

"I said to shut up…" Jaxmie said as she summoned her fire orbs and blade. She walked towards Lixciaa with her blade held high.

"DON'T-!" Roxas shouted, walking in front of Lixciaa. Jaxmie sneered.

"Get out of the damn way, Roxas!!" Jaxmie growled. Roxas didn't budge.

"No…stop fighting. From the shouts we heard, you are fighting for no reason!" Roxas said, stomping to make his point that he was not moving.

"I said GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" Jaxmie shouted, moving her arms to the right. Roxas's body swung across the hallway and hit a wall.

Axel had definitely woken up by now, and he was in the beginning of the hall with Demyx and Mckennxia; watching.

"Jaxmie, we don't need to fight…" Lixciaa tried to cool her down.

"Shut up!!" Jaxmie stepped closer.

"No…I shouldn't be getting hurt just because you are having a bad morning."

"GRAH!!" Jaxmie shouted, swinging her blade down. Lixciaa made a swift move out of the way.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Jaxmie growled as she moved her hands to make Lixciaa still against the wall. Axel gasped and ran up to them before pushing Jaxmie tightly against a wall. Jaxmie could see the anger on Axel's face…the frustration.

"Don't you EVER hurt any of our friends…you hear me?? If you hurt Lixciaa I will _**DUMP YOU**_." Axel growled. Jaxmie shivered at the cold voice Axel adopted then his normal, always-horny voice.

"I don't care if I never get laid again…I just don't want to lose any friends…" Axel gave a hard grip to her arms before pushing off of her and teleporting away. Jaxmie let go of her weapons, which faded away when they hit the floor. Lixciaa walked off down the hallway. Demyx, Mckennxia and Roxas walked back to the lounge.

--

'_Love you.'_ Mckennxia opened her eyes when she heard Roxas's voice in her head.

"…Roxas? Did you say something?" Mckennxia asked, looking at her boyfriend beside her.

"No…" Roxas replied. _'But I thought something.'_

"Whoa!! When did you learn to do that??" Mckennxia asked. Roxas shrugged.

"I had a dream about it…so I wanted to test it out," Roxas smiled. He looked over at Demyx. It was quiet, and Demyx had a weird look on his face.

"HEY, I AM NOT A LLAMA!" Demyx shouted. Roxas and Mckennxia snickered.

--

Lixciaa sat in her room and pet Zixeawl's fur. He was asleep on her lap, and she was just enjoying his cuteness.

"Humph." Lixciaa heard a noise in her room. She looked towards the door and saw Jaxmie standing there, with the door closed.

"…What do you want?" Lixciaa asked. Jaxmie walked over and sat on her bed.

"Don't think that next time you anger me that Big-Bad Axel will be there to save you…because if you anger me again, I will make sure to get revenge…when no one is around. I know how to kill, Lixciaa," Jaxmie growled. Lixciaa rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, all you do is try to make me scared." Lixciaa rubbed Zixeawl's tiny ears. Jaxmie gritted her teeth as she picked up Zixeawl off Lixciaa's lap and threw him against the wall across the room.

"ZIXEAWL!!" Lixciaa shouted.

"I hope for some reason, you fade tomorrow!" Jaxmie threatened. Lixciaa picked up her injured ferret friend and brought him close to her chest.

The next day, Lixciaa was missing.


	143. Mother?

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND FOURTY-THREE**

Everybody was alarmed. Lixciaa was gone! Jaxmie was in a better mood…and she knew she caused Lixciaa to be missing…and she felt _horrible_.

"Maybe we should try the tracker…that should find her…" Axel suggested, running down the hall. Everybody else followed. They were soon in a rather small room with a screen built into the wall, and a keyboard output.

"Okay…" Axel walked up to the keyboard.

"What do you search?" Mckennxia asked. Axel began typing.

'THE DRAGON KEEPER'. –Searching—Searching— 'The Dragon Keeper has been Disconnected.'

"SHIT!" Axel growled, throwing fists down. Roxas raised an eye brow as a question formed in his head.

"How does it track?"

"It is like a state of mind…when you KNOW you are in the organization…when you say your not…and fix that in your mind…you can no longer be tracked," Axel explained.

"Really?? So she doesn't think she is in the organization anymore?" Jaxmie asked. Then she remembered…_she was the one that told Lixciaa to go away…_

"Watch," Axel said as he typed again.

'THE KEY OF DESTINY'. –Searching—Searching— 'The Key of Destiny has been found.'

Everybody looked at the screen. There was a blue dot on the screen where Roxas was in the room.

"It just shows up as a blue dot??" Roxas asked. Axel shook his head.

"No…the colors change to your mood. So if you're hurt, it would be red…if you're sad it would be an intense purple…if calm; blue. And so on…"

"So I am calm?" Roxas asked. Axel nodded.

"But you have to remember…nobodies don't usually feel anything. Yes, we can feel pain when bruised…but happiness and stuff…no. Horny…that would be a toxic green. But lust isn't an emotion…" Axel laughed slightly. Jaxmie whispered something in Mckennxia's ear.

"You want me to what?" Mckennxia asked, a little audible. Jaxmie whispered again.

Mckennxia giggled slightly before leaning over and licking Roxas's neck slowly. Roxas's eyes shot wide open and everybody looked at the screen and laughed as the blue dot started to take color of green. Roxas growled under his breath.

"Okay, but enough of the funny business…we need to find Lixciaa," Axel said, turning from the computer.

"Where could she be?" Demyx asked, worry in his voice.

"I am thinking she is where her somebody used to be…the world with that school…" Mckennxia suggested. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Well, it looks like we are going to North East, Maryland!" Axel said, opening a dark corridor.

--

Lixciaa sighed. She was in the woods behind the house her somebody used to live. She had Zixeawl all cuddled up in her new green hoody; it was cold out.

She adopted new cloths. She had a white shirt with a red dragon on it that fit to her form and a plain green hoody over that. She had jeans for pants, and her shoes were all white. Lixciaa had to blend in if she was going to live here. She was trying to work up the guts to go knock on the door to her old house.

"…What do I have to lose? I have nothing but you and the cloths on my back…" Lixciaa said as Zixeawl poked his head out of her jacket. "Yeah…let's go knock."

Lixciaa walked up to the house…and took a good look at it. It was a 13 by 65 foot trailer…not a small one you would expect. It was blue with a white skirt. Yes, Alicia did live in a trailer park.

Lixciaa raised her hand, clenched it into a fist and knocked on the door three times. _Thud, thud, thud._

"Hello?" A woman that seemed to be in her 40's answered the door. Lixciaa took off her hood and looked at the woman that used to be her mother.

"Hi…I have no where to go…I know this may sound VERY weird…but I have no family…my heart led me hear…can I please stay?" Lixciaa asked. Okay, that wasn't the best question…and it didn't have the best explanation, either.

The woman looked into Lixciaa's eyes. There was something in there…something that made her heart swell with a feeling of _miss._ Just something about this girl…

"…Your name is?" The woman asked. Lixciaa hesitated for a second.

"Lixciaa," Lixciaa replied. The woman's eyes widened. It reminded her so much of Alicia.

"…Please, come in…" She finally invited Lixciaa inside. Once Lixciaa stepped into the house, a shock of memories poured into her brain.

Lixciaa remembered spending most of her life in this house. The laughter…the tears…the…everything. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head before she fell cold to the floor.

--

Axel acted like the leader. They were standing somewhere near the school in town…but school wasn't in. It was Saturday.

"Okay…we have been searching for about two hours now…we haven't found any trace of Lixciaa!" Jaxmie said, throwing her arms down. Axel rubbed his chin.

"Well where do you think she went!?"

"…Her old neighborhood." Roxas simply replied. Axel looked over to him.

"And where do you think that is??" Axel asked.

"…A trailer park…Lakeside," Roxas replied. Everybody looked at him with surprise.

"How did you know? She knew?" Mckennxia asked.

"I just have a gut feeling…" Roxas shrugged. Axel smiled slightly.

"Hey, sir, we have a question!" Demyx shouted out to a male who passed by.

"Why are you all dressed in black? This isn't Halloween!" The man spoke.

"We know, but we have a question. How far is Lakeside the trailer park and how do you get there?" Demyx asked. As the man gave them directions, Mckennxia and Jaxmie both looked over at a small Goth looking store. There were chains in the window, spiked armbands, and even shirts with skulls!

"Okay, we know how to get there! Mckennxia? Jaxmie?" Axel said as he spun around to find his two friends making a run for it towards the store.

"Sorry Axel! We'll be right out!"

--

Lixciaa opened her eyes to look up at the woman. She was moved into the living room on one of the recliners.

"Oh! You're awake! You passed out when you stepped inside…" The woman explained. "By the way, my name is Pat. That's short for Patricia."

"Oh…Pat…" Lixciaa smiled.

"You can sleep here…" Pat said as she pointed to the bare bed that was pushed against the wall of the living room. "I would let you sleep in the bedroom…but my mother sleeps in there…we take care of her because she has Alzheimer's." Pat explained. Lixciaa nodded. _She remembered that._

"Why do you have an extra bed…?" Lixciaa asked, wanting to know about her past.

"It used to be my daughter's…"

"What was your daughter's name?"

"…Alicia," Pat said, sadness fading into her voice. Lixciaa looked away.

"…What ever happened to her…?"

"She was murdered…along with her pet ferret…" Pat sighed. "Almost two years ago."

"By who?"

"…I don't know…no one knows. The police are still trying to find out…there's just no traces…no _evidence_," Pat turned around and walked into the kitchen. Lixciaa sighed.

"…Do you want me to end this conversation?" Lixciaa asked. Pat shrugged.

"I don't care…it doesn't bother me," Pat smiled. "But you know, I wouldn't let just a normal traveler in my house...there is something different about you…"

"Hmm…I have never been called special before…" Lixciaa smiled.


	144. Back Home

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND FOURTY-FIVE**

Lixciaa looked over her shoulder to find Pat walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning…did you sleep well?" Pat asked, putting the coffee cup on the coffee maker.

"Yeah…reminds me of when I-," Lixciaa cut herself off, "Um…Yeah I slept well."

"That's good…" Pat smiled. "Alicia, when she woke up, she would get on the computer and start talking to Matt and Nick…her online friends," Pat said, picking up a rather big orange colored cat. Lixciaa didn't answer that…she didn't want to think about her past with Matt…or at least Tatmx.

'_A guy named Nick? That sounds…familiar…'_

"Zixeawl used the litter box for the cats…is that alright?" Lixciaa asked. Pat nodded.

"I would rather have him go in the cat box than the floor!" Pat laughed. Lixciaa giggled.

--

"Do you think it is a good enough time to knock?" Axel asked. Everybody shrugged. Roxas looked over at Mckennxia.

'_I love this power.'_

Mckennxia smiled and thought too.

'_I bet you do…I wish I had it.'_

'_I have it because of Axel's mistake awhile ago with the chemical goop…'_

'_I know…'_

'_Hehe, we can say mean things about Axel like this without him bull shitting us.'_

'_Haha, your right!'_

"I think Roxas should knock on the door…" Demyx said. Roxas and Mckennxia paid attention.

"I agree…" Jaxmie said. Axel sighed.

"Okay, Roxas, go knock on the door."

--

"So you have no home, huh?" Pat asked as she sat down on the couch. Lixciaa look from the bed.

"Nope…and no parents…"

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Hold that thought, someone is at the door," Pat said as she stood up and walked through the kitchen. She opened the door. Lixciaa couldn't see who was there, but she could hear an explaining voice.

"Yeah sure, come inside…" Pat said, letting the group in. Lixciaa gasped as they walked into the living room. She jumped back a bit when she saw Jaxmie.

"Lixciaa, you have to come back home!" Mckennxia said. Pat looked out from over the kitchen counter.

"I thought you said you didn't have any home?"

"Oh…Well I DO…but I want to leave it…" Lixciaa explained. Jaxmie stepped ahead.

"Lixciaa…I am sorry for what I did. Please come back…we're not a group without you…"

"You are the one who told me to leave!" Lixciaa said in a hurt voice. Demyx sat on the couch next to her and hugged her close. Roxas talked into her mind.

'_Come back…I have no one to have nobody-wars with!'_

"Oh, bite me, Roxas!" Lixciaa said in a threatening voice. Everybody snickered.

"Please come back…" Mckennxia said sadly. Demyx did a puppy dog pout.

"…Fine…" Lixciaa said. Everybody cheered. Lixciaa got up form the couch, walked into the kitchen and up to Pat.

"Mom? It's me…Alicia…" Lixciaa said. Pat looked into her eyes before tears formed.

"Alicia? Is it really you??"

"Yes…Mom…" Lixciaa said before hugging her used-to-be mother. Pat wrapped her arms around her 'daughter' and hugged her close.

"Mom…I'm sorry I didn't tell you…and another thing…I was murdered by a dragon…" Lixciaa said with a slight smile. Pat laughed before letting go of Lixciaa.

"Hehe, what ever you say…" Pat said in disbelief. Lixciaa smiled more.

"I'm sorry…I have to go…" Lixciaa said before going back into the living room. Axel opened a portal, and they all went through. Pat was left alone in the room. _Her daughter is alive…_

--

"Well…we're back…" Axel said, stretching.

"And I REALLY have to use the bathroom…" Roxas said before rushing down the hall. Demyx held Lixciaa close. Jaxmie grabbed by the front of his hood.

"What??" Axel asked, alarmed.

"How about we hang in your bedroom!?" Jaxmie asked. Axel's eyes widened as he smiled.

"That sounds nice…especially how we didn't get to share lovings last night…" Axel said before scooping Jaxmie off her feet and marching to his room. Mckennxia sighed and sat on a couch. Demyx and Lixciaa went to go cuddle in Lixciaa's room…and soon, Roxas was in the living room with his iPod.

"Listening to music?" Mckennxia asked. Roxas nodded as he sat next to her on a couch. Mckennxia yanked one of the ear phones out of his ears and put it into hers. He was listening to "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder. She put her head on his shoulder.

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name, it sounds so sweet,_

_Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak._

_And there are times I want to say good bye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful…_

_With the lips of an angel._

Mckennxia had her eyes closed. Everything was calm…Roxas' slow breathing…and taking his sweet smelling scent…it was…peaceful…

She shot her eyes open as there was a loud shout from Axel's room. It sounded like Jaxmie. They saw Lixciaa come running out with Demyx and ear plugs.

"THAT is part of the reason why I didn't wanna come back!" Lixciaa said, placing the ear plugs in her ears. Roxas smiled and turned up the volume on his music a bit so he and Mckennxia wouldn't have to listen.


	145. Dirty minds Think Alike

Lol for national pick-on-Mckenna day!! And for Jamie because she really needed some Axel lervin.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND CHAPTER FOURTY-SIX**

Axel's room was hot and moist. On the bed lay two sweating bodies.

"I love you…" Jaxmie smiled. Axel smiled back.

"I love you too…are you ready for round two?" Axel asked, leaning up. Jaxmie's eyes widened.

"Round two? You're not tired?" Jaxmie asked. Axel chuckled softly before climbing back on top of her.

"Baby, I'm going to screw you until our throats are raw from moaning." Axel purred sexually. Jaxmie felt a shiver travel down her spine from his words.

"Well go on…" Jaxmie said. Axel smiled and thrust into her tight heat, panting slightly as he was engulfed. Jaxmie whimpered in pleasure and closed her eyes.

Axel began moving his hips right away, already knowing Jaxmie had no pain from it. He moved his head down and attached his mouth to her throat as he began to nibble. He bit her soft flesh before licking at the bruise; marking her…to show the world she was his.

"Ohh…" Jaxmie whimpered. She tilted her head back from pleasure. Axel moved his hips faster and harder. Jaxmie clawed into his back like she has many times before.

"Faster…harder! Come _on_, Axel!!" Jaxmie growled. Instead of speeding up, Axel slowed down.

"I'm going to drive you crazy…" Axel said, smiling down at Jaxmie.

"You have driven me crazy a long time ago…now go faster, damn it!!" Jaxmie panted. Axel smiled and went as fast and hard as he could. He moved his head down once more and flicked his tongue out against her right nipple. Jaxmie arched her back as she let out a loud pleasured cry.

"Oh _GOD_ Jaxmie, you sound so hot…" Axel panted as he lifted his head. Jaxmie smiled.

"Ah, yes Axel, fuck me!!" Jaxmie howled. Axel lost control right then and there. He nearly roared in pleasure as he shot his seed deep into his soul mate. Jaxmie's eyes shot wide open as she released, too. Axel slid out of her after his intense orgasm and lay next to Jaxmie.

"…Is there going to be a round three?" Jaxmie asked, smiling. Axel nodded.

--

Roxas' mind wondered off. Mckennxia continued to listen to the music that flowed out of Roxas' iPod. Demyx…he was watching Lixciaa doodle.

Mckennxia opened her eyes and raised her head from Roxas' shoulder. She looked at Roxas beside her, and noticed something. His face was a rather rosy pink…

"What's up, Roxas?" Mckennxia asked. Roxas looked at her.

"…Huh? Wha?" Roxas asked; in a slight daze. Demyx looked over and started snickering.

"Roxas has a boner-! HAHAHA!" Demyx laughed out loud. Mckennxia looked down and laughed slightly too.

"…Huh..? OH! I'm sorry! It just happened! Thinking does that…" Roxas covered his lap with his hands. He then turned off his iPod and ran down the hall to his bedroom so he didn't bother Mckennxia. Lixciaa looked up from her doodle to see Mckennxia running after him.

Mckennxia opened Roxas bedroom door to see him chilling on his bed. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry that it happened…I shouldn't have even let my mind wonder off like that…" Roxas said, scratching his head. Mckennxia giggled and climbed on the bed with him and huddled up close to him.

"Nah, its okay…I guess I understand? I think of that stuff too…but since I'm I girl it isn't really noticeable," Mckennxia smiled. Roxas felt a whole load better. But he still had _that_ problem…

"I feel better…but it was kind of embarrassing to get a hard on in front of everyone…"

"Haha…I bet it is…" Mckennxia said before rolling over so she was half on him.

"So tell me…what is it like to wield the keyblade?" Mckennxia asked. Roxas gave a half smile.

"Well I don't know how good my answer will be with the state I am in…"

"I don't care, I just wanna know," Mckennxia said.

"Well…it makes me feel special? I guess I could say that…" Roxas tried to give a nice, smart answer. Didn't work too much, did it?

"That sounds cool…" Mckennxia said, moving her leg up. She did not intend to brush against Roxas' concealed arousal…but soon noticed she did when she heard him let out a soft moan.

"I'm sorry!" Mckennxia gasped. She moved her leg away; and hoped she didn't surprise Roxas.

"…Don't be," Roxas said, his eyes hazy again. Mckennxia immediately noticed how he reacted to the accidental touch. All of Roxas' coherent thinking was pretty much down the drain.

Roxas kissed her hard on the lips and switched their positions. He licked her bottom lip for entrance. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes as Roxas's tongue slid against hers. He ran his fingers through her hair as he searched every corner of her mouth with his tongue. Mckennxia smiled into the kiss…she was kind of enjoying this. Roxas pulled away and looked into Mckennxia's eyes.

"Can I continue?" He asked, rubbing a thumb over Mckennxia's cheek. Mckennxia nodded. Roxas gently grabbed the zipper to her cloak and zipped it down. Mckennxia smiled and flipped him over and began unzipping his cloak as well. She grabbed a hold on Roxas's organization pants and yanked them down.

"I love you, Mckennxia…" Roxas said, smiling. Mckennxia looked up at him.

"I love you too, Roxas…" Mckennxia replied. She moved her head down and took his length into her mouth.

Roxas gasped as she took him in. Mckennxia moved her tongue from the base to tip; licking at the slit when she licked over the head.

"Ahhhh…!" Roxas panted, gripping the sheets. Mckennxia smiled as she continued to move her tongue. She took more in before beginning to bob her head and adding suction.

"Oh my _goddddd_…" Roxas moaned loudly as moved his hands from the sheets to Mckennxia's head, running his hands through her hair. Mckennxia hummed, adding vibrations to the equation. Roxas threw his head back and let a loud long moan flow out of his throat. Mckennxia swallowed; already knowing the reaction that would bring.

"Yes! Yes! Oh _god_ yes!!" Roxas moaned ever so loudly. Mckennxia gave one hard suck, which Roxas seemed to like.

"Mckennxia…I'm gonna…I'm gonna-!" Roxas panted. Before she gave him his desired release, she pulled away.

"Hehe, let's save up for the main event…" Mckennxia smiled. Roxas grabbed her and pulled her down so he was on top again. He slid her organization robe all the way off and unlatched her bra. He then yanked off her organization pants like what she did to him. He moved his head down and licked at her clit.

"Oooh…" Mckennxia moaned. Roxas gave a hard lick before sliding his tongue into her entrance. Mckennxia's back made a perfect bow as she arched off the bed.

"Like this?" Roxas asked before sliding his tongue in again deep and licking around her walls.

"Yessssss!!" Mckennxia hissed. Roxas smiled and moved his tongue in and out at top speed. Mckennxia withered beneath him in pleasure. Roxas continued to slide his tongue in and out as he moved a hand next to his mouth and rubbed a thumb over her clit.

"AHH!" Mckennxia shouted in pleasure as she felt the duel sensations. Roxas smiled more and replaced his two fingers. He moved his fingers in and out of her entrance quickly, liking how she reacted.

"Roxas…I think I'm-!" Mckennxia whimpered. Roxas did the same as what she did to him and pulled away at the last moment. He put the two fingers into his mouth and sucked off her juices.

"Fair is fair," Roxas said as he lay next to her. Mckennxia climbed on top of him and smiled.

"How about we finish this off, then?"

"…I say we shall," Roxas smiled. Mckennxia lowered herself onto Roxas's cock. They both let out satisfied sighs. Mckennxia lifted up before going back down again.

"Nnnggh…" Roxas moaned as her insides squeezed around him. Mckennxia picked up the speed, moaning along with him. Mckennxia closed her eyes from pleasure and moved even faster, loving the shutters of pleasure that coursed through her.

"You're always so tight…" Roxas moaned, thrusting his hips up to meet her down thrusts.

"Do you like it?" Mckennxia asked, moaning right after.

"I _love_ it," Roxas moaned loudly. He leaned up and kissed her on the lips gently, still thrusting up. Mckennxia kissed back; and finally moved as she could. Roxas licked at one of her nipples; trying to make Mckennxia shutter. Which she did…and she fisted her hands in Roxas's golden hair.

Many minutes passed, and they were getting dangerously close to their orgasm points. It didn't take long for Mckennxia to make a finally thrust downward before coming with a loud moan. Roxas panted as her already tight walls tightened around him, making him spill. He shot his seed up into her; catching her as she fell limp on top of him. Roxas lifted her a bit with the rest of the strength he had and slid out of her before laying her next to him.

"I love you with all my soul…I never want to leave you…" Roxas said as he kissed Mckennxia's cheek. Mckennxia curled up next to him and wrapped the bed covers over them. Who cared if it had their fluids on them…she will clean it later.

--

Axel made a final thrust into Jaxmie. This was the ending of round 3…

"My legs are nu-numb…" Jaxmie panted. She still had pleasure racking through her even though Axel just pulled out.

"Good…that's a good sign…" Axel panted. "I don't think I am able to go onto round 4…"

"I'm glad…I'm tired as well," Jaxmie yawned as she wrapped her arms around Axel. She cuddled close to him and closed her eyes.

"Hey Axel?" She asked. The only reply she got was a light snore from the drowsy figure next to her.

--

"THIS. IS. EPIC!!" Demyx shouted. He held up the dragon picture Lixciaa did. It was even colored!

"Thank you, thank you! I know I am beast!" Lixciaa giggled.


	146. Vacation Day

This was a true story!!! Except for the part of Axel, Roxas, Mckennxia (McKenna), and Demyx actually being there. Jamie and I went into the movies...and we spent A LOT of tokens on the arcade games...and after spending around 6 hours at the movie theater, we went to the park...and we talked about making this into a chapter while sitting on the tree!!! XD Happy reading!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND FOURTY-SEVEN**

The next day started with boredom. There was nothing to do in the castle…not even Axel was up and about.

"I say we have a break…" Axel suggested. Roxas looked over to him.

"…Don't we have breaks EVERYDAY?" He asked, flailing his arms in the air. Axel snickered.

"No…not the kind of break I mean. I mean like…getting out of the castle and having fun…_real_ fun!"

"Axel, we don't like YOUR term of 'fun'…screwing hookers is not something I plan on doing," Demyx said, chuckling.

"HEY, I DO NOT SCREW HOOKERS! And that was not what I meant, either…"

"Then what do you mean?" Mckennxia said, adding into the conversation.

"We should go out and play at an arcade or something…" Axel said, scratching his head. Demyx jumped out of his seat.

"I'LL GO GRAB THE QUARTERS!"

--

"So are we going by car or portal?" Roxas asked as everybody got ready.

"Maybe car would be the safest way to go…I mean…an arcade can be crowded…we don't wanna risk anything," Axel replied. Lixciaa grabbed Demyx's hand and shook it at her sides before saying something.

"Can Demyx and I share our quarters??"

"…Why should I care? It's your money."

"Whose car are we taking?" Roxas asked. Mckennxia giggled.

"You are only worried about the cars…"

"Probably yours…so we can make all the other teens jealous of our ride!" Axel said with pride. Jaxmie jumped on her spot.

"ROXAS, CAN I DRIVE?? LET ME DRIVE!!!"

"Heck no!! I don't want it to get damaged…also…you're not even 16 yet." Roxas shouted back rather quickly.

"What? Why not?? I am almost 16!" Jaxmie retorted. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Still…"

"Okay, Roxas…teleport us to the garage and we shall go to an arcade!" Axel ordered. Lixciaa spoke up.

"There was a cool arcade at the world my somebody came from…not to mention, a cool park…"

"Cool! Now we can go to the park when we are done with the arcade!" Axel smiled.

--

Soon, they were on their way to the arcade. Roxas was driving, but getting pretty annoyed because Axel kept singing, 'The wheels on the fast car go round and round!' Which was soon ended when Mckennxia threw an empty water bottle at his head.

"Okay, we are here…we have equal amount of quarters, right?" Roxas asked as he pulled into a parking space.

"I think so…LET'S GOOOOO!!!" Jaxmie shouted as she opened her door and darted out. They all walked in and separated as they were all dazzled by the games. There was one game that caught Jaxmie and Lixciaa's eyes. (They both had decided to play games…both daring friends…who can go wrong??)

The game that had caught their eye was a roller coaster game. Two laid back seats were in front of a rather large screen with speakers around it. Lixciaa and Jaxmie just COULDN'T stay away.

"DAMN! 12 QUARTERS??" Jaxmie shouted, loud enough for the whole _arcade_ to hear. Lixciaa smacked her upside the head.

"Shush, you! Let's play the game! I will put in 6 quarters, and you will put in 6 quarters…" Lixciaa suggested. So they did…and soon climbed aboard the roller coaster game.

The game started out with a track-picking screen. Right away and bluntly, they jabbed the number 1 button.

'_Please hold the side railings in case of falling.'_

Jaxmie and Lixciaa had done so…and soon they were rocketing back and forth in the seats, screaming loudly at the large screen that flashed from different sceneries and tracks. Each time the seats jerked upward both of the daring girls made loud obnoxious laughing snorts. _Yeah…DEFINITLY not retarded._

"WHAT are you doing??" Roxas asked as he approached the girls flailing in the seats.

"ROLLER COASTER-ING!" Lixciaa shouted. Jaxmie just snorted once more. Roxas laughed before placing his hand on Jaxmie's seat. His arm started to vibrate uncontrollably.

"Holy crap! That ride is actually serious business…" Roxas snickered as he pulled his arm away. Jaxmie snorted again.

"ARE YOU OKAY, THERE? ARE YOU SNORTING AIR??" Lixciaa shouted. Jaxmie turned to her.

"Stop SCREAMING!!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT! I GUESS IT IS A DISORDER I HAVE!"

"YOU DON'T SCREAM LIKE THIS WHEN WE'RE OFF THE RIDE…" Jaxmie shouted back. When the ride ended, they got off with Roxas still snickering at them.

"THAT WAS AWESOME. TOTALLY GOTTA DO THAT AGAIN." Lixciaa shouted some more. Jaxmie looked at her with a concerned face.

"…You're still screaming…"

"SORRY."

Roxas walked off to meet up with Mckennxia and Axel walked up to them.

"What's up?" He asked, seeing how they seemed jittery.

"THE CEILING IS UP. HAHAHAHA…OW." Lixciaa shouted more as she held her head. Jaxmie stepped closer to Lixciaa before slapping her on the cheek.

"Thanks…I needed that…" Lixciaa smiled.

Roxas and Mckennxia slipped 4 quarters into the air-hockey machine. Roxas took the red side and Mckennxia took the blue side. It would have been switched…if Mckennxia didn't make such a fuss over the colors.

"Watch _THIS_ skill!" Mckennxia said as she slammed her paddle into the puck. It stormed towards Roxas' goal point but missed as Roxas slammed his puck in front of it. It went from his side to Mckennxia's, and it went into her goal.

"HAHA, skill MY ASS!" Roxas cheered as he did a little victory-dance. Mckennxia glared.

"Yeah, keep laughing because if you continue you won't be getting any loving from me!" Mckennxia growled. Roxas stopped his movements quickly. Demyx happened to hear what she said and walked up to the couple.

"Yeah, that's what I thought…good thing she isn't like Jaxmie…Jaxmie is the kind of girl to lick a popsicle in a way to turn you on and then not treat you to it," Demyx snickered. Roxas ran his hand through his hair.

"Well I am not sure if Mckennxia would do that…would you, Mckennxia?" Roxas asked, hoping the answer would be _no_.

"I don't know, Roxas…" Mckennxia said before walking off. Demyx patted his friend on the back.

"Jaxmie and Lixciaa have changed her into a more daring person…" Demyx sighed. Roxas nodded.

"I better stop acting up…or my sorry butt is going to get it," Roxas said.

Axel looked at a motor bike game. The seats for it was a model of an actual motor bike…and it could rock from side to side so you could turn. Even the right handle could be turned to speed up.

"I am soooo playing this!" Axel said cheerfully as he put in 4 quarters. He got onto the bike and picked what person he wanted to be, and the track. When the race started, Axel noticed a rather pleasant (well, pleasant to him) vibration to the bike. He raced down the track, but all his mind was on was the nice vibration that coursed through him from the _center_, throughout.

"What game are you playing?" Demyx asked as he approached Axel. Axel didn't respond but nodded his head to show he heard him. When the game ended, he climbed off…but he seemed like he didn't want to.

"Dude…what's wrong with you?" Demyx asked as Axel walked to him.

"That game…its amazzzinnnggg…" Axel whimpered.

"Good gameplay?"

"It vibrates…and since you are sitting on it, it vibrates a good part of you…" Axel said weakly. Demyx immediately showed a face of disgust.

"Dude, can't you last ONE DAY without being a pervert??"

"Not really…" Axel shrugged. Axel turned his head to find Roxas just getting off a NASCAR game. He ran up to him, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the game.

"YOU HAVE TO PLAY THIS GAME!" Axel demanded. "I will even pay for it with my quarters!"

"…Okay?" Roxas shrugged and climbed onto the motor bike. Axel slipped the quarters in and the starter screen appeared. Roxas picked all the things needed and started the race. Axel held Roxas' shoulders so he couldn't move.

"…What the heck??" Roxas shouted as the vibrations of the game started. He tried to get off, but Axel kept him on.

"No, no! You are going to stick through this!"

"No way!! I am not going to deal with your stupid shenanigans!" Roxas growled before forcefully leaping off the bike. Axel shrugged and got on himself.

Lixciaa and Jaxmie ran throughout the arcade. They have been trying all the claw games…and missed any prizes they tried to get.

"OMAIGOD A SQUISHY BALL PRIZE CLAW GAME!!!" Lixciaa cheered. Jaxmie smiled widely and ran up to the game.

"Have any quarters??"

"Yeah…I have 5 left."

"Okay…HAND THEM OVER." Jaxmie ordered. Lixciaa gave her the last bit of her coins and Jaxmie slipped them into the machine. She hit the start button and grabbed onto the toggle. She had her eyes on a green rubber ball, (the ones filled with air…and made out of rubber) as she moved the claw right above it. She began to sweat from all the pressure, and Demyx walked up (He has been showing up randomly though the chapter, hasn't he?) and shouted, "DON'T CUT THE RED WIRE!!"

Jaxmie went into a giggling fit and accidently slammed her thumb into the red toggle button. The claw went down and, amazingly, grabbed onto the green ball. Jaxmie had no idea; neither did Demyx and Lixciaa as they continued to laugh. The claw brought the ball above the drop hole and let go. The three were brought to their attention as they heard a soft _'thud'_ in the machine. Jaxmie darted her hand into the machine and pulled out that exact same ball.

"…I got it…I GOT IT!!" She cheered, throwing her arms into the air. Lixciaa lowered her head in sadness. She wanted that squishy ball…and it was green, too. She loved green.

"…D'awww! I'm sorry Lix! Here, you have it. I can easily get one from Wal-Mart or something," Jaxmie said as she handed her best buddy the prize. Lixciaa's face lit up as she grabbed the ball and hugged it close.

"I'mma name it Squishy!" Lixciaa smiled. They then noticed all three of them were out of quarters and they walked to the entrance. Mckennxia, Roxas and a somewhat-turned on Axel were waiting there.

"I ran out of quarters awhile ago…and Axel spent it all on that bike game…for some reason I have no idea," Mckennxia shrugged. "And Roxas' problem is the same as mine."

"Well it is time to go to the park," Roxas said, opening the door for everyone. They walked out and got into Roxas' car.

Soon, they were parked at a park. Nobody (no pun intended) was really there…so it was just them. It was also getting late. The sun was setting…and the sky was filled with pink-orange glows.

"Sweet! Lixciaa, Mckennxia, look at this tree!!" Jaxmie shouted. The tree was huge, and slanted at a 45 degree angle. Good enough to run up! It was also located near a creek…good for friends to hang out.

"This is nice…" Mckennxia said as she finally made it onto the tree with her friends. Lixciaa and Jaxmie were making little baby tree people out of sticks before punching them and making baby crying noises.

"WE'RE PUNCHING BABIES!!" Jaxmie shouted before her and Lixciaa busted out laughing.

"That's mean!" Mckennxia said. She had no room to talk…she was laughing as well.

"Well it's funny!" Lixciaa snickered.

"So if you support beating up babies, when A.J is born, I get to punch him in the face," Mckennxia said. Lixciaa started laughing more but Jaxmie was giving evil looks.

"Not cool…you kicked Axel's baby makers enough…A.J might not even exist!" Jaxmie growled. Roxas walked up right after.

"What are you fighting about?" He asked.

"…Punching babies," Lixciaa said in a serious tone. Roxas didn't even snicker at first.

"…No, seriously."

"I AM serious…"

"…HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Roxas held his gut as he started laughing. He made his way up the tree to sit next to Mckennxia. Jaxmie and Lixciaa both went 'Oooooooo!' before sliding off the tree to leave the two _love birds_ alone.

"I'm sorry for making you mad at me earlier," Roxas said as he scratched the back of his head. Mckennxia looked at him.

"You are probably only saying that because you like the sex. That is what all guys want…" Mckennxia's comment made Roxas' face slightly red.

"N-no…That isn't the _TOTAL_ reason…I don't like when you are mad at me…" Roxas said before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and holding her close.

"_TOTAL_ reason?" Mckennxia giggled slightly before kissing him on the cheek.

Jaxmie crawled through a tube that connected one area to the next. She was surprised to find Axel laying in it.

"Hey," Axel greeted her. Jaxmie smiled.

"WAZ UPPPPP!" Jaxmie obnoxiously greeted back. She plopped down on top of him and closed her eyes.

"You're warm," Jaxmie smiled.

"Well I would hope so. If I was cold I would be dead," Axel replied. Jaxmie giggled slightly before pinching him in his side.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't mention your death to me," Jaxmie said before closing her eyes again.

Lixciaa grabbed onto the monkey bars of the play ground. She began to climb across until Demyx grabbed her legs and pulled down.

"No crossing! That is my new rule," Demyx said as he pulled harder. She didn't budge.

"But I wanna cross!" Lixciaa complained like a little kid. Demyx smiled and let go of her legs. She continued her way across the monkey bars. Demyx ran around before going up the steps. He stood on the end part. Lixciaa didn't see him until she planted her feet on the platform and Demyx pulled her close.

"We should go home…I'm pretty tired…" Lixciaa yawned.


	147. The What If Machine

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND FOURTY-EIGHT**

The next day, Demyx was checking through Vexen's invention closet. He saw something like a T.V…and it had a lever, and a microphone. His curiosity became too much and he just HAD to check it out. He brought it out into the lounge and placed it on one of the tables in front of everyone.

"What is THAT?" Lixciaa asked, looking over at him. Demyx looked at the tag.

"…It says…a WHAT IF machine…" Demyx said before turning it on.

"OH! I know when Vexen made that!! Haha! He made that even before Roxas was in the organization! Actually…I was quite new, myself," Axel blurted out.

"…Did he show you how it worked?" Roxas asked. Axel nodded.

"All you do it say 'What if…' before your sentence and pull the lever…like… 'What if Zixeawl ate Demyx's face off'…and then just pull the lever. It would show you what would happen on the screen…pretty fascinating," Axel explained. Everybody nodded.

"Ladies first!!" Jaxmie shouted. Lixciaa leaned back in her seat.

"I will go last for the girls…" Lixciaa said. Jaxmie sat in front of the machine.

"What if I wasn't crushing on Axel to begin with?" Jaxmie asked before pulling the lever. The screen lit up in colors before the vision cleared into a video…

_**Present Day:**_

_Mckennxia and Roxas sat alone in the lounge room. Everything was quiet…but then Jaxmie walked in._

"_Heeyyy Roxy," Jaxmie purred before sitting next to Roxas._

"_Go away, Jaxmie. You know Mckennxia and I have been together for almost two years!!" Roxas said, flailing his arms in the air._

"_So? I like you."_

"_Ugh, can't Roxas and I have some peace, please?" Mckennxia asked. Jaxmie has been her friend, but Jaxmie had liked Roxas ever since she seen him._ Suddenly, the video stopped when Jaxmie jabbed the 'STOP' button.

"I would have liked Roxas!?" Jaxmie shouted. Demyx and Lixciaa snickered, but the rest had a serious face.

"When you sleep Roxas, when you sleep…" Axel growled. Roxas's eyes widened in fear.

"Hey, I can't help if she likes me…and DAMN IT, AXEL, I HAVE KEYBLADES!" Roxas shouted.

"I don't need to like you, Roxas…I have my meat right here…" Jaxmie said as she patted Axel's leg.

"I'm meaty! Wait…I'm a steak, now??" Axel shouted. Everybody snickered.

"I guess it is my turn…" Mckennxia said, leaning forward towards the machine. "What if I was as retarded as Jaxmie and Lixciaa?" Mckennxia asked before pulling the lever. A video appeared on the screen

_**Present Day**_

_Mckennxia, Lixciaa and Jaxmie snorted with laughter as they tied a rope to a nail. They had a bucket of worms above Axel's door, and when he opens the door to walk out, he would get slugged! _

"_AH!" They heard Axel shout as he opened the door. The three girls laughed obnoxiously before high-fiving each other._ Mckennxia stopped it.

"I only act like that?? Kinda lame," Mckennxia said, leaning back. Lixciaa opened her mouth to say her 'What if', but then there was a loud screeching roar that tore through the castle from downstairs.


	148. What if Machine part 2 Darkness

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND FOURTY-EIGHT PART TWO**

Everybody jumped to their feet at the sudden noise. Roxas quickly wielded his keyblades as they darted down the hall and then down stairs. The sound seemed to come from Vexen's lab.

"AHHH!" Jaxmie let out a scream as they ran in and almost got slapped across the room by Zixeawl's tail. He was in dragon form fighting a darker being…it seemed to be a dark copy of himself.

"…The darkness version of him?? But how??" Roxas asked, staring surprisingly at the shadow. Mckennxia's eyes scanned the room, and she saw a broken _very_ dark potion.

"Maybe that??" Mckennxia said, pointing to the broken potion. Everybody shrugged before going over the darkness.

Axel surrounded the room in fire, smiling.

"Play with fire and you get burned, got it memorized!?" Axel said, throwing flaming chakrams at the beast. The black mass jumped out of the way and slammed his tail into Axel's side. Zixeawl growled and bit into its wing as Lixciaa climbed up its back.

"We're going to have a ride!" Lixciaa shouted, grabbing the dark horns before pulling harshly. Instead of going under control like Lixciaa wanted, the beast wailed backwards and rammed its back into the wall; crushing Lixciaa.

Lixciaa let out a small 'oof!' before falling into the flames.

"LIXCIAA!!" Demyx shouted, turning his attention to his somewhat burning girlfriend. "DANCE WATER, DANCE!" Demyx shouted. Water minions formed and quickly made their way to Lixciaa, drenching her so the flames on her died down. She lay unconscious, but she was out of harms way of the flames. Demyx hesitated before going back to the beast, knowing the minions would take care of her if she was close to danger.

Roxas lodged his two keyblades in the armored chest of the beast, pulling hard o get them back out. Once they flung out, he was thrown back a bit, stomping his foot into the puddle of potion.

"…Ah…AHH!!" Roxas shouted in pain as something separated from his body. Soon, he slumped forward onto a counter as a dark form of Roxas stood beside him. Even both of the copied keyblades were dark.

"Guys!! There are two now!" Roxas shouted, standing fully up. The dark Roxas then japed the normal Roxas in the back of the head with the dark Oblivion keyblade, and Roxas felt his vision blur.

"Uh…my…head…" Roxas gargled, dropping to his knees as he gripped his head. The dark Roxas raised his keyblade to swing again, but Roxas quickly turned around and blocked the attack with one of his own keyblades. Dark Roxas used his dark Oath Keeper keyblade to aim high to distract, and then used the Oblivion keyblade to hit low. Roxas groaned in pain as his stomach was punctured, and fell over. Dark Roxas slashed Roxas in the face with the Oath Keeper keyblade before being shot in the arm by an arrow.

"Get away from Roxas, you faker!" Mckennxia growled. Dark Roxas ran over to her, slashing his keyblades around.

"Guys, can't you help!? I am pretty much only good with farther range fighting!" Mckennxia yelped as she dodged the slashes. Axel ran over quickly, with Demyx following.

"No, Demyx! Go back and help Jaxmie kill that dragon!" Axel said, spinning his chakrams until flames surrounded them. Demyx ran back.

"Okay, dark Roxas, eat fire!!" Axel roared, ripping his chakrams through the shadow. The form regenerated, and Axel grits his teeth.

"Die, damn you!" Axel growled. Mckennxia moved to a distance and shot arrows. The shadow barely seemed energy-drained, and both Mckennxia and Axel were getting angry. Then, out of nowhere, Roxas limped over quickly and gave a hard blow at the shadow's head. With the two keyblades' extreme power, the shadow let out a _hiss _before fading away. Roxas panted from tiredness and collapsed back to the floor. Mckennxia and Axel left him there to finish off the dark dragon.

Lixciaa was up now, on top of Zixeawl as she shot fire out of her two dragonblades. Demyx and Jaxmie were below, giving damage to its stomach and legs. Mckennxia shot an arrow into the dark Zixeawl's eye while Axel slipped his chakrams into the dragon's legs. Demyx stopped for a second to run over to Roxas, grab the Oblivion keyblade that lay next to his body and throw it. The keyblade pierced the dragon's throat, and the beast faded in a matter of seconds.

Everybody panted from exhaustion. They were scratched up and bruised. Mckennxia ran over to Roxas and shook his shoulder. She then noticed the huge scratch down his face…

"Roxas! Wake up!" Mckennxia said, kissing his right cheek…which was free of scratches. Roxas gently opened his eyes, slightly opening them. He saw everybody's worried faced fade into joy. Their keyblade bearer was okay!

"…Why the hell was there a darkness potion?" Roxas asked, looking at Mckennxia. Mckennxia shrugged.

"Heck if I know…Vexen was the one who made it," Mckennxia said, running her fingers through Roxas's hair calmly.

"Oh, so he gets calming attention!?" Axel said, crossing his arms. Mckennxia glared at him. Lixciaa picked up a crack from the potion and read the label…she then gasped.

"Guys! This isn't our language…this is dragon language…and the date goes back to about a year ago!"

"Sorvoct…" Jaxmie blurted out. "He must have made that as a plan B…back when he wanted us out," Jaxmie explained. Everybody nodded. Lixciaa got out a broom from the lab closet and a dust pan. She swept up the broken glass…even the potion liquid itself. She tossed the whole dust pan away and cracked her knuckles.

"Maybe we should get Roxas to his room."


	149. Blond Anger

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND FOURTY-NINE**

The rest of the day was pretty much quiet…until Lixciaa wanted to be a little devious.

"Hey Roxas! Think fast!" Lixciaa shouted, throwing a bag full of heavy books at the –lost in thought- Roxas.

"Oof!!" Roxas let out an alarmed yelp as a heavy bag was thrown onto his lap. Lixciaa wants a fight? Fine!

"Fine then, Lixciaa! To the gym!" Roxas shouted, moving the bag off his lap. He opened a teleporter and teleported down to the gym, and Lixciaa did the same.

"Bring it on, Lix!" Roxas growled, summoning his keyblades. Lixciaa smiled evilly before summoning her dragonblades. She charged at Roxas, and before she could extend her arms to hit him, Roxas leaped up into the air; flipping backwards before landing on his feet behind her.  
"Oh, what's wrong, Lixciaa? Upset because you can't hit me??" Roxas snickered. Lixciaa growled in anger and formed a fire Chinese Lung; the fire beast charging towards Roxas. Roxas's eyes widened at the move, but thought quickly.

"Fetch!!" Roxas shouted, tossing his Oath Keeper keyblade across the gym. The dragon went from kill mode to happy puppy in a matter of seconds and flew across the gym towards the keyblade. Once it reached it, it disappeared. Roxas crossed his arms and smiled.

"What can I say? I'm good with animals."

"You're about to eat your words, key boy!" Lixciaa shouted, shooting fire out of her dragonblades. Roxas quickly ran over and grabbed his keyblade. He used both keyblades to fan away the flames, just barely missing the flames. Lixciaa moved over quickly, and jabbed Roxas between his legs.

"GOD DAMN IT, WOMAN! If you keep hitting me there I swear to god I will rip off your lady parts…while wearing dirty gloves!!" Roxas growled, curling up on the floor.

"Hahaha! You're threatening to _touch_ me…" Lixciaa snickered, "I'm not sure if Mckennxia would like that."

"Like what?" Mckennxia asked, walking into the room. Axel and Jaxmie were following in…but not Demyx. Well that's odd.

"Roxas threatened to rip my vagina off," Lixciaa explained. Axel snickered.

"You want to _what_ to Lixciaa??" Axel laughed. Roxas growled before getting up.

"It's not like I want to touch her there! I would wear gloves if I was going to do it, anyway!"

"HEY! I'm sorry to interrupt, but Lixciaa! Look at this coolio stuff!" Jaxmie shouted, spikes clawing from her fingers. "I drank a special potion in Vexen's lab! I now have claws along with my fire orbs and blade! Don't worry, the claws go away when I want them to," Jaxmie explained. Lixciaa jumped up and down with joy.

"Yay!! You're now like…a kitty, Jaxmie!" Lixciaa cheered. Axel laughed out loud.

"Haha, you just called Jaxmie a pussy!" Axel choked. Jaxmie stabbed Axel in the arm with a claw.

"That's mean!" Jaxmie growled. Axel shrugged before reaching into the closet on the gym; pulling out a bunch of rackets, a net, and some birdies.

"Let's play Badminton?" Axel asked. Everybody smiled before grabbing their supplies. Axel got a blue marker and wrote on a white board set up in the gym. He wrote a number of rules before getting his own supplies.

"Hey…Jaxmie…we should mess with his rules…" Lixciaa whispered to her friend. Jaxmie walked over to the board with Lixciaa, and smiled.

"I already know what rule to mess with…" Jaxmie said, pointing to rule number 5. It said: _'Sling shot to opponents back court.'_

Lixciaa used her index finger to erase some marks, and then it said, _Sling shit to opponents back.'_

"HAHAHAHAHA!!" They both laughed. They walked over to where Axel was playing badminton.

"Axel! How could you write that rule!?" Jaxmie played the innocent card. Axel looked back to his rules and raised an eye brow.

"Huh…I don't remember writing that…" Axel said, pulling out the marker to fix it.


	150. Badminton

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND FIFTY**

Everybody had fun as they played in the gym. Axel had brought down his stereo, and they were listening to different music from both Axel's and Roxas's iPods.

"Hey Jaxmie, guess what my favorite planet is," Axel said, walking up to his girlfriend. Jaxmie shrugged.

"My favorite planet is Ur-anus!" Axel said as he smacked Jaxmie's ass before running off. Jaxmie's eyes widened at the smack, but then glared at him.

"Hey! Let's play a boys-against-girls badminton game!" Roxas shouted. Everybody seemed to like that idea, so they split teams divided by a net.

"Who wants to serve first?" Mckennxia said, holding up a birdie. Axel raised his hand, catching the birdie as she threw it over.

The game started out. Axel slammed the birdie over the net, making the girls miss it. Mckennxia growled. She will not fail!!

The next time, Demyx served. He hit the birdie over the net but made a noise of sadness when Lixciaa actually hit the birdie. Roxas hit it back over, and Mckennxia tossed it back over quickly. The guys missed it that time, and Axel accidentally hit Demyx in the back of the head with his racket.

"DANG IT…and sorry, man," Axel said, patting Demyx on the head. Demyx chuckled and shrugged.

"Upset because you lost that round??" Mckennxia taunted, making a pouty face. Roxas stuck his tongue out, and Axel turned around and pulled his pants down a bit and showed his ass.

"EWWW!" Mckennxia shouted, using her hands to block the view. Axel laughed before pulling his pants up again.

"What?? It's not like you have never seen an ass before! Well…you have probably seen Roxas' ass a lot," Axel said, smiling. Roxas hit Axel with his racket, and Mckennxia blushed.

"Okay, let's continue the game!!" Demyx shouted. They got back into their places, and Demyx served. He slammed it over the net, making Jaxmie miss it. Jaxmie growled and slammed her racket down before quickly picking it up.

"Upset because you lost that round?" Roxas mocked. Jaxmie glared at him.

"D'oh, go suck Mckennxia's vagina! Oh wait, that isn't an insult! You LIKE doing that!" Jaxmie growled. Roxas' face heated up before he slammed his palm to his face.

Mckennxia even blushed.

This time, Axel served again. Jaxmie quickly hit it back, and Roxas missed it by a hairs length.

"Dang it!!" Axel said, purposely hitting Roxas in the head with his racket.

"Oh! You douche bag!" Roxas growled.

"Oh yes, I really clean out vaginas!" Axel laughed. Roxas rolled his eyes. Mckennxia then remembered the music, and then wondered about the song that was filling the room at the moment.

"Axel? What song is this?" She asked, feeling a little beat to it.

"It is called, _Lying is the most fun girls can have without taking their clothes off,_ by Panic at the Disco…Long name, huh?" Axel smiled. Mckennxia nodded.

"It sounds pretty cool."

"Hmm…I should add this song to my iPod," Roxas said, walking over to Mckennxia on the other side of the gym.

"Why? Because I like it?" Mckennxia giggled.

"No, because _I_ like it," Roxas said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Axel walked over to Jaxmie and picked her up bridal style.

"Lovies you, Jaxmie," Axel said, nipping at Jaxmie's ear for extra measure. Jaxmie laughed slightly.

"You are only saying that because you are hoping to get in bed with me," Jaxmie said. Axel raised an eye brow.

"What makes you say so?"

"Well you nipped at my ear, suggesting you want something…and I can do it just back because it is known that biting a man's ear arouses him," Jaxmie said before moving her head beside his head. She took his ear lobe into her teeth and nibbled on it gently. Axel let out a _purr_, and he felt all the blood from his limbs rush to his lower area.

"Hah…okay, Jaxmie, stop please…" Axel asked her to stop her motions. Jaxmie stopped and laughed.

Roxas looked over at Demyx and Lixciaa. Some idea sprang into his head…and it was hilarious. Looking at Demyx, he put his plan to work.

'_Hello, Demyx. This is your conscience.'_ Demyx was taken aback by the random voice in his head.

'_My conscience? OMAIGOD!!'_

'_Yes…your conscience. Now, go get Roxas a glass of iced tea…with a lemon.' _Demyx did as he was told and teleported up into the kitchen. Roxas started laughing out loud, and Mckennxia looked at him weirdly.

"Something funny?" Mckennxia asked. Roxas nodded.

"I fooled Demyx into thinking I was his conscience!! HAHA! And now, he is upstairs getting me an iced tea!! HAHAHA!" Roxas choked on his laughter, dropping to his knees as he held his gut. Mckennxia giggled as well.

"Demyx left!" Lixciaa whined, walking up to Mckennxia and Roxas.

"Sorry, he is upstairs getting me an iced tea…PFFT! HAHAHAA!!" Roxas laughed even louder. Mckennxia laughed loudly this time, and Lixciaa scratched her head.

"Well, whatever floats his boat."


	151. Cat Fight

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND FIFTY-TWO**

"Do you know what I want to do?" Mckennxia said, crossing her arms. Everybody looked at her.

"I think Jaxmie, Lixciaa and I should paint some rooms…some girl time without you…_boys_ to bother us," Mckennxia said. Lixciaa and Jaxmie smiled.

"That sounds fun!" Jaxmie said, throwing her arms up into the air.  
"We have paints?" Lixciaa asked, scratching her head. Mckennxia shook her head no.

"We can get them from a store…" Mckennxia said, teleporting away quickly as she grabbed a bunch of paint cans and brushes.

"While you girls do that, we can play with the old weights I never put up!" Axel said, opening a gym closet and pointing to a bunch of weight equipment.

"Where did you get those??" Roxas asked. Axel smiled.

"I ordered them awhile ago…but Saix said no and put them in this closet."

"…Cool…can I join you guys?" Kincx asked. Demyx nodded quickly.

"You wouldn't want to be left watching the girls," Demyx said, patting Kincx's back. Mckennxia teleported back in holding a couple cans of different colors.

"Okay, what colors would you guys want your rooms colored?" Mckennxia asked.

"Dark red," Axel said, pulling out his weight machines…struggling, though.

"I would like a calm sky blue," Roxas smiled.

"Me? I want a darker blue!" Demyx said happily. Mckennxia made a note in her head.

"What about me? Can I stay?" Kincx asked, looking at everybody.

"…Sure, you can take one of the other members' rooms," Lixciaa said. Kincx smiled.

"My room I would want a _specific_ color and design…I want my room red with black dragons and a silver outline," Kincx said with a proud voice. Mckennxia's eyes widened.

"…Okay then…this might be a two day job."

Soon, the girls were upstairs painting the first room…which happened to be Roxas'.

"I should so write _PENIS_ on his wall!" Jaxmie laughed as they put down the tarp.

"No! This is also my room, remember!? I can call you out on that!" Mckennxia growled. Lixciaa laughed.

"Wait, what about you? HEY! We all share rooms with our guys…but we are going with their colors!" Jaxmie pointed out. Lixciaa shrugged.

"Well, we all like the colors they picked, right?" Lixciaa asked. The other two nodded.

"Then we shouldn't complain!"

"Okay, let's start painting!" Mckennxia said as she opened the cans.

--

Axel, Roxas, Demyx and Kincx tried out different machines. Roxas got onto this Row machine. The seat slides back and forth, and there is a big handle you pull on as you bent your knees and then go back.

"Okay…before I start, what is this number going to mean, Axel?" Roxas asked. Axel got onto a bike riding weight set before looking at his friend.

"When you pull on the handle, it creates electricity to move the fan on the machine…the more the fan moves, the numbers rise to show your strength to create the electricity,"

Axel explained. Roxas nodded before putting his feet in the feet sockets, strapping them in and grabbed onto the handle. He moved back, his elbows giving a hard yanking thrust along with him. Immediately, the number went from 0 to over 500. Roxas had a lot of strength…he had to, to be able to kill heartless! He rowed 4 more times, and the number sky rocketed to over 900!!!

"DAAAAAAMMMNNN!" Demyx said loudly. Roxas turned his head as he continued rowing, looking at Demyx.

"I know, right!?" Roxas said, going back to look at the little screen in front of him.

"Haha, how do you have so much arm strength, Roxas? Do you masturbate a lot?" Axel snickered as he walked by. Roxas gave one last hard pull; the machine rocking back and forth for a second before Roxas put the handle down, and got off. The fan slowly went silent as Roxas took a sip of water he had out.

"Not as much as you, at least…I want to see how much arm strength _you_ have!!" Roxas said, taking another sip of his water. Axel got onto the machine and restarted the screen. He grabbed the handle and gave a hard _yank_ back, the number going from 0 to a little over 700! Axel gave 6 more rows, the number quickly going up to 800. He put the handle down and got off, taking a sip of his own water before laughing a bit.

"Roxas, some of that was natural strength…but most of that was strength from masturbating! Haha, so Roxas, jerk off more, it's good for ya," Axel laughed. Roxas chuckled. Demyx finally said something.

"Actually, I heard that if you jerk off a lot, you are _really_ healthy…because the release is good for the body, or something like that," Demyx said. Roxas and Axel raised eye brows.

"_YOU_ read that somewhere??" They both said. Demyx nodded. The heard a laugh from over in the corner.

Kincx was lifting dumbbells, laughing at their conversation.

"Yeah, I have heard that too," Kincx said, setting the dumbbells down. Roxas's eyes widened.

"Those were pretty heavy dumbbells you were lifting for someone who is an un-trained nobody," Roxas said.

"Un-trained!?" Kincx laughed loudly, "My somebody was in the U.S military…Marines to be exact!"

"Really!?" Demyx, Roxas and Axel said in disbelief.

"Yeah," Kincx began, "I was in there for a good while…"

"That…is SWEET!" Axel shouted.

--

"Your and Roxas' room is almost done!" Lixciaa said proudly. Jaxmie bent down to put her brush in the blue paint bucket, but when she pulled up, she accidentally flicked paint on both Lixciaa and Mckennxia.

"JAXMIE!!" Both the girls growled. Jaxmie gave a cheesy smile.

"Heh…sorry…" Jaxmie said so quietly as she slowly back away. Lixciaa and Mckennxia both refueled their brushes and started flicking them towards Jaxmie. Jaxmie glared at them and wiped her brush across their faces.

"GRAH!!" All three of them war cried before pouncing each other; pulling hair and painting clothes.

--

"Let me try that Row Machine…" Kincx said, getting onto the machine. He gave a pull, it went higher than anyone else so far, he went above 1,000.

"…DAAAAAAMMNNNN!" Demyx repeated from earlier. Kincx laughed as he got off the machine.

"….I think I just shat myself," Axel said, stunned. Roxas gave him a weird look.

"Seriously?"

"No, not seriously!!" Axel said, slapping the back of Roxas's head. Demyx got onto the machine and gave a pull, but it only went above 100.

"Demyx dude, you really have to work out," Roxas said, leaning against the machine. Axel walked by quickly with a laugh.

"Or at least masturbate more!" Axel said, grabbing his water. Roxas laughed, and Demyx lowered his head.

"I am going to check on the girls…wanna come, Roxas?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded, following his friend out of the gym. Demyx stayed back with Kincx and walked with him.

Axel and Roxas could hear the angry growls and yelps from down the hall. They quickly ran to the open door to see what all the fuss was about, but their jaws dropped at the scene.

The three girls were hitting each other with paint brushes, pulling hair and tumbling over each other. _Every guy's dream._

"…This is hot," Axel whispered to Roxas. Roxas did not reply, but his eyes were wide, and his focus could not be taken away from the fighting girls.

'_That…IS hot…'_ Roxas thought, his eyes still tied to the girls.

Axel, being the horny guy he was, was already horny…but Roxas was **trying** to control himself…he was failing.

'_CONTROL YOURSELF, ROXAS! Shit, shit, shit!! Think CLEARLY! Not like a horny freak!! GRAH! FOCUS! Ugh, FAILING!!'_

"…M-maybe we should get them to stop…" Roxas stuttered. Axel smiled slightly.

"Are you kidding me?? This is fuckin' hot!" Axel said.

"That is exactly why I want it to stop…let's just say, I am living up to the nickname you gave me: boner boy…" Roxas said, his face heating up. Axel chuckled lightly.

"Well you're not alone, trust me…"

The fighting girls continued. They still had no idea the guys were watching, they were too stuck in trying to inflict pain onto each other to notice.

"Eat paint!!" Jaxmie growled as she wiped her paint brush across Mckennxia's face. Mckennxia let out a yelp of surprise, and both Axel and Roxas found it kind of _arousing_.

'_Oh __**GOD**__ Mckennxia, PLEASE don't do that!!!'_

Lixciaa pulled both Jaxmie and Mckennxia's hair, but then got a elbow punch in the face.

Roxas concentrated _hard_ on not getting _too_ into watching.

'_Damn it…how can Axel stand it!? How can he just stand there and watch!? This is driving me crazy…'_

He had to stop it.

"Hey…STOP!" Roxas shouted. The girls stopped their actions and looked towards the door. They immediately noticed both of the horny boys, and they quickly got up.

"…We need showers," Lixciaa said, looking at her paint covered organization jacket.

"Hey Axel? Remember what you said about _strength_? Well…I'm going to go…um…_strengthen_ up…" Roxas said, running down the hall. The girls also ran out…they were racing towards the bathroom, to see who would take a shower first. So it happened, Roxas made it there first…but he wasn't there for a _shower_.

"HURRY UP, ROXAS!" Mckennxia shouted as she banged on the door.

"Can't…speak…right…now…" Roxas stuttered out. Mckennxia thought for a moment.

"HAH! I can go in and take a shower because he's my boyfriend! It's _NOT_ invading privacy!" Mckennxia said, quickly teleporting to her room, getting a clean jacket before teleporting back, and squeezing through the bathroom door. Jaxmie and Lixciaa heard the water in the shower start, and about 5 minutes later, Roxas walked out smiling.

"Excuse me, ladies," Roxas said, walking past the two fuming girls. Axel was behind them, smiling himself. He was all _fixed_, too.

"I saw Mckennxia walk in there…did she finish you off?" Axel asked with a chuckle.

"No!" Roxas said quickly, "She walked in and got into the shower…I…finished rather quietly so I didn't bother her."

"Okay."

"…Hey, where did you do it?" Roxas asked.

"I have my ways," Axel smiled. The two boys walked away from the girls, going back down into the gym.

--

"Well in the Military, you are always in top form," Kincx explained. Demyx nodded as if he had any idea all the things that were just said. Axel and Roxas walked in, both smiling.

"What took you guys so long!?" Demyx asked.

"Uh…Lixciaa, Jaxmie and Mckennxia were in a wrestling fight," Roxas was cut off by Kincx.

"Mmm…sounds hot."

"…Yeah…but not only that…we had our own…little problems to get cleared up," Roxas said, scratching the back of his head.

"Haha, I understand," Kincx said with a little laughter in his voice. About an hour later, the three, now clean, girls walked down and joined them.

"Mckennxia's face was so red when she came out of the bathroom!!" Jaxmie snorted. Lixciaa laughed too.

"Well YEAH! When she walked into the bathroom, she sort of witnessed her boyfriend jerking off!"

"SHUT UP, YOU GUYS!!" Mckennxia growled. Everybody laughed.


	152. Animals

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND FIFTY-THREE**

The girls finally finished the rooms, and they were soon in the lounge. Kincx chilled in his room, and Axel was planning something…evil. Axel swore he had the Devil version of himself on his left shoulder, and an Angel version of himself on his right shoulder.

Axel had found catnip, and he wanted to play an evil plan on Roxas. You see, when a cat sniffs catnip, they become hyper. That is when a cat is _high_, but the strange thing is, when a _human_ is high, there is a difference. Instead of hyper ness, there is clam…tiredness. Axel thought, 'Hey, it would be funny to turn Roxas into a cat and then give him catnip before reverting him!'

Yeah…_righhhhhht._

_Angel Axel: Don't do it man, don't do it!_

_Devil Axel: Hahaha! Don't listen to that dumb ass with the halo! Listen to me, your buddy!_

_Angel Axel: What? Ugh, Devil Axel is the dumb ass! Listen to me, damn it! Come on, Axel! Clean mind!_

Hahaha…since when has Axel been clean minded?

Axel finally went with his Devil self and grabbed the dragon scales.

"Hey Roxas, think fast!" Axel called out, sprinkling some of the scale's magic onto Roxas.

"Hey!!" Roxas shouted before he shrunk, turning into…a cat.

"HAH. ROXAS IS A PUSSY!" Jaxmie choked out. They heard Kincx laugh from his room.

"What the hell, Axel!?" Mckennxia shouted, grabbing Roxas and placing him on her lap. He quickly started purring, and laid down.

"He likes being on your lap…" Jaxmie said, earning a slap from Mckennxia.

"Hehehe," Axel chuckled, putting a bunch of catnip on the floor. Roxas's eyes shot open. He jumped from Mckennxia's lap to the floor, rolling in the dried leaves. Axel snickered as he sprinkled some on Mckennxia, she, instantly turned into a cat as well.

"Mrraaawwrrr!!!" She hissed, clawing at Axel's boot. Roxas then suddenly pounced her to the ground and nibbled on her cat ear.

Then suddenly they were rolling over each other, rolling in the catnip as they wrestled. Kincx walked in and looked around the room.

"Where is Roxas and Mckennxia?"

"Right there…and it is all Axel's fault!" Demyx said, pointing to the overly-excited cats rolling around.

"…Well this is weird," Kincx said, crossing his arms.

"It would be super fun if I dumped the lust potion onto them!!" Axel snorted. Everybody shouted.

"NO!!!"

"Why not!?" Axel asked, throwing his arms down. Jaxmie raised an eye brow.

"You're really asking? Their in animal form…EVERYBODY knows that animals seem to be more horny than humans! If you dump the lust potion on them, they will end up acting like you!!" Jaxmie shouted.

"…" Axel pouted. Lixciaa sprouted an idea.

"Hey Kincx! We should test your strength…turn Axel into a German Shepard, a strong dog, put the lust potion on him, and then hand you the leash. We will have Jaxmie as a dog too, and we will see if you can hold Axel back," Lixciaa explained. Kincx accepted the challenge.

With characters in place, Lixciaa dropped the lust potion on dog Axel. Axel's eyes focused on Jaxmie, who was a black wolf.

'…_MINE!_' Axel gave a hard yank to the leash and collar. Kincx held Axel back, and everybody laughed as Axel nearly choked himself.

Demyx had turned Mckennxia and Roxas back into humans, and they were pretty dizzy from their tussle.

"Axel is pretty strong when it comes to his sex," Roxas said, holding his head. Kincx nodded. Kincx wasn't breaking a sweat though. He then reached for a book on a table next to him, flipped to the first page and began reading. No matter how much Axel tug on the rope/leash, Kincx didn't budge. Axel tugged so hard that the rope _SNAPPED_ and he quickly ran over to Jaxmie. Roxas leaped from the couch and dragged the humping Axel away from Jaxmie, and Mckennxia grabbed onto Roxas's waist to help. Axel when horny is very, VERY strong.

"Turn them back!!" Mckennxia shouted. Kincx put the book down and did so. Thank the LORDS that they had cloths.

"You ruined my fun, bitches!" Axel growled. He then grabbed Jaxmie, and ran off to his room. Mckennxia slammed her palm to her face.

"Ugh, stupid Axel…" Mckennxia said; Roxas patting her shoulder.


	153. Zixeawl the Body Guard

_Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers_

_CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND FIFTY-FOUR_

_**That night was rather boring. It was quiet, and the only thing fun was Kincx blowing bubbles to entertain Demyx. **_

"_**Yeah, I'm going to hit the hay," Roxas said, yawning and stretching as he got up from one of the couches. Mckennxia opened her heavy eyes and nodded.**_

"_**Me too…I was dozing off right here!" She said; getting up and following Roxas.**_

"_**I hope I dream about bubbles!" Demyx said happily, dragging Lixciaa along as they went into their room. Kincx cracked his knuckles.**_

"_**You two love birds have fun, I'm also going to bed," Kincx said, walking out of the lounge room. Axel and Jaxmie were now left alone, and big smiles crept up onto their features.**_

"_**We're alone, Jaxmie…" Axel said, a slight purr**_** in his voice.**

"**Yup," Jaxmie nodded. Axel then kissed Jaxmie hard on the lips, moving from sitting next to her to over her in a matter of seconds. Jaxmie wrapped her arms around Axel's neck, and Axel pressed his hips down to Jaxmie's. Their make out scene seemed to last about 5 minutes, until Axel wanted to bump the mood up.**

**Axel grabbed Jaxmie's coat zipper and started to zip it down as he nibbled at her neck. Jaxmie was lost in the moment until she looked past them and saw Zixeawl sitting there; watching them.**

"**Uh…Axel?" Jaxmie spoke up.**

"**Hmm?" Axel hummed, moving his hand into Jaxmie's cloak to remove her bra.**

"**Zixeawl in sitting in front of us…"**

"**So? Let him watch," Axel said, moving his hips down onto hers again.**

"**No…I mean…he is **_**WATCHING**_** us…in a scary way…" Jaxmie said, pushing on Axel's chest a bit.**

"**Ugh, just come on, Jaxmie…" Axel tried to pursue her.**

"**No…I think Zixeawl is up to something," Jaxmie added, pushing a bit more. Axel's face formed a bit angry.**

"**Jaxmie, if your not going to go along with me, I will just have to get the handcuffs," Axel said sexually, licking up Jaxmie's jaw line. **

"**I'm serious here, Axel!!" Jaxmie growled. Zixeawl still sat there, swaying his small stubby tail. Axel glared at the little ferret.**

"**WHAT do you want!?!?" Axel said roughly. Zixeawl didn't move, or even make the slightest noise. He just continued to sit there, giving an evil ferret glare.**

"**Go away, Zixeawl. If you don't, you will be disgusted for the rest of your young ferret life!" Axel said. Zixeawl glared more.**

"**Seriously, ferret dude, get out…Jaxmie and I are going to screw each other crazy." When Zixeawl didn't move, Axel got up, picked up the ferret, and walked towards the hallway. Zixeawl bit into Axel's wrist; making Axel immediately let go.**

"**Oh, mother fucker!!" Axel cried, holding his bleeding wrist. Zixeawl gave an evil face before running over to Jaxmie again.**

"**I think Zixeawl wants to stay…" Jaxmie pointed out the obvious.**

"**No shit!" Axel howled, his wrist still bleeding. Ferrets DO have sharp teeth…**

"**Hey, don't be mad at me!!!" Jaxmie glared. Axel walked over to Jaxmie and sat down.**

"**Here, let me heal it so you shut the fuck up…" Jaxmie said, holding Axel's wrist. The healing powers of Jaxmie never fail!!!**

"**Thanks," Axel thanked her, looking at his now healed hand. Jaxmie sighed and stood up, stretching.**

"**Maybe we should go to bed…" Jaxmie said, scratching the back of her head. Axel grabbed her wrist and brought her back down onto the couch.**

"**Nah, nah, we're not done here," Axel said, smiling. Jaxmie smiled as well. Zixeawl continued to watch, and waited for the right moment…**

**Axel and Jaxmie were kissing again, discarding cloths as they went along. Zixeawl knew just when to pounce. Axel flipped Jaxmie over, so he was on top. Zixeawl ran up the couch, went between their bodies and CHOMPED onto Axel's sac.**

"**GOD DAMN IT!!!" Axel cried, quickly getting off. Jaxmie couldn't help but laugh, rocking back and forth as she held her gut. Zixeawl smiled in triumph and crawled back off the couch.**

"**This isn't funny!! What if he killed off Axel JR!?!?!" Axel freaked. Jaxmie shrugged.**

"**There is plenty of other sperm cells, it doesn't really matter."**

"**Well YOU'RE not a guy…you don't know how I feel!" Axel said, putting a little pout into his sentence.**

"**You're fine…calm down," Jaxmie said, patting Zixeawl's head. Axel picked up Zixeawl and scooted him away from the couch.**

"**Go somewhere, ferret!" Axel growled. Zixeawl didn't move away anymore, just went back to his spot. Axel frowned.**

"**What the hell is your problem!?"**

"**Hey, stop yelling at him…it's not like he is going to reply," Jaxmie laughed. It then became quiet, and out of nowhere, they heard a small squeak of speech, **_**'I don't have a problem…'**_


	154. Car Shmex

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND FIFTY-FIVE**

The next day, everybody was not surprised to find Axel and Jaxmie crashed on the couch. Mckennxia grabbed her shoe and threw it at Axel to wake him up, but easily shook Jaxmie.

"Ow! Whose fucking shoe was thrown at my head!?" Axel shouted, rubbing his forehead.

"Mine, now get over it!" Mckennxia said, sitting on the couch. Axel shrugged and got up, opening a portal.

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked. Axel didn't turn to him.

"To the garage."

--

Axel sat in the back of his truck. His legs through the back window as he rested his arms on top of the truck. He was sitting on the metal box that was attached to the truck bed. What a weird way to sit, but it was comfy.

His mind wondered on the fact that Zixeawl had stayed in the same room as him and Jaxmie, and refused to leave. And even that when Axel brought him to the hallway to leave, Zixeawl bit him before running back to the couch. _It was so weird_.

Jaxmie crept through the garage. Axel had not spotted her, even though she was right next to the truck. She was crouched down so he could not see her, anyway. Jaxmie opened a truck door and climbed inside before gently shutting it. She crawled into the back seat and got between his spread legs.

"…Huh?" Axel was awoken out of his daydream when Jaxmie accidentally hit his leg.

"I feel kind of down that we weren't able to have our 'alone time'…so I want to make up for it," Jaxmie said, smiling. Axel could not see her due to the fact his legs were in the window, but he could hear her.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked, curious. He kind of got the hint…but that didn't stop him from asking.

"You'll see," Jaxmie said, moving her hand between his legs. Axel gasped as he suddenly felt hands cup his groin, and then moaned when he felt her begin to fondle him. Jaxmie smiled and unzipped his fly, moving her hand in before stroking him through his boxers. Axel moaned more, licking his lips.

"More," Axel said, closing his eyes. Jaxmie smiled more and nodded, even though she could not be seen. She unfolded the fold of his boxers and pulled out his semi-hard cock. She stroked him a bit more until he was fully hard and throbbing; his cock begging for attention.

"Want even more?" Jaxmie asked, just lightly running her fingers up his cock. Axel groaned at the light touches, and answered with much quickness.

"Ugh, blow me!" Axel growled.

"With much pleasure…" Jaxmie said before wrapping her lips around the tip of Axel's cock. Axel threw his head back, moaning at the heat and wetness Jaxmie's mouth provided.

Jaxmie took more in, slowly moving her tongue up and down his shaft. Axel panted and tried to thrust into her mouth, but Jaxmie held his hips still.

"Faster, damn it! If you don't, I will fucking jump you, right now!!" Axel howled. Jaxmie quickly sped up, moving her tongue from the base up to the tip; licking at the slit before going back down again. Axel felt gentle nibbling at the base of his cock, and his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. Jaxmie added intense suction, giving a hard suck at times. Axel could feel his climax approaching.

"Jaxmie…" Axel panted, his hands moving around to grab onto _something_, anything. The pleasure Jaxmie was giving him was almost too much--just almost.

"Hmmm…" Jaxmie added vibrations, and now Axel could feel his sanity slipping away. The heat and tightening was building up, and he new he was close.

"I'm coming!" Axel roared, his last word becoming a long moan as he released into Jaxmie's mouth. Jaxmie swallowed all she could, but yet still had some dribble down her chin.

"Mmm…salty," Jaxmie said, picking off the rest of the substance with her finger before putting it into her mouth. Axel smiled and slipped through the window, pulling Jaxmie close before kissing her hard on the lips. Jaxmie ran her fingers through Axel's random spikes, and Axel seemed to appreciate that.

"I love you so much," Axel said, pushing Jaxmie over so she was laying down on the back seat.

"I love you too," Jaxmie replied, smiling as Axel got on top of her. Axel bit into her neck, licking over the bite apologetically so it formed into a bruise. _Now the world knows she's his._

"Ah," Jaxmie nearly yelped when Axel quickly pulled down Jaxmie's organization pants. He made a quick movement to lick his fingers before sliding them inside of her.

"Yes!" Jaxmie shouted, her body making a perfect bow. Axel growled in the back of his throat at the noises Jaxmie was making. They blew his mind.

Axel inserted another finger, only making Jaxmie moan louder.

"Uggghhh, I want you so bad," Axel said, reveling in the moans he was causing. Jaxmie took a couple seconds before replying.

"Then take me then!" Jaxmie howled. Axel smiled.

"_With much pleasure._"

--

Demyx watched as Lixciaa blew onto the bubble stick; bubbles flying off of it and into the air. Everything seemed like a normal morning…only seemed.

"Demyx, how would you feel if we bought an aquarium?" Mckennxia asked. Demyx's eyes widened and he let out a squeak of excitement.

"RWEALLY?" Demyx talked in a baby voice. Mckennxia nodded.

"You're just so cute to excite…so what kind of fish?" Mckennxia asked. Demyx thought for a moment.

"A blue fish!"

"YES! He called blue!" Roxas said as he threw his hands up into the air. Mckennxia laughed.

"Okay, a blue fish it is," Mckennxia said, making a mental note. Lixciaa glared.

"What about a green fish? WHAT ABOUT A GREEN FISHIE!!!" Lixciaa shouted, shaking her friend.

"Ow!! Okay, okay!! We will also get a green fish!" Mckennxia said, hoping Lixciaa would stop shaking her.

"I wonder what kind of fish Jaxmie would want…" Demyx said, scratching his head.

"I don't know, let me go check," Roxas said, getting up from the couch. Just then, Kincx walked in.

"Maybe they are in the garage," Kincx said, walking past Roxas. Roxas teleported down to the garage.

--

"Oh!!!" "Jaxmie!!!" "Faster!!" Loud cries filled the room. Roxas teleported in and took a good look at the truck. The vehicle was rocking back and forth; the windows fogged; and muffled moans leaked out. Roxas's face tinted red before he made a face of disgust.

"I am NOT going to stop them…" Roxas said, teleporting back upstairs.

"Ahhh, Jaxmie!" Axel moaned, moving his head down to kiss Jaxmie sloppily. Jaxmie sloppily returned it, moaning into his mouth as Axel increased his speed.

"Axxeeeelll!!! Fuck me!!" Jaxmie howled. Axel growled and slammed into her hard; making both cry out. Axel sped up to his limit; going as fast as he could. Jaxmie could feel her legs going numb from extreme pleasure.

"Axel-! I'm going to come!" Jaxmie screamed. Axel gave one last big thrust; both of them releasing at the same time. That moment; they were one, and nothing could pull them apart.

"I love you," Axel said as he panted and pulled out. There was no room to lay down anywhere else, so he gently laid on top of Jaxmie.

"I love you too," Jaxmie replied, gently running her fingers through his damp spikes. Just at that moment, Kincx walked over to the truck; grabbed it; and shook it, shouting, "Stop making babies!!!"

"We're not, douche bag!" Axel shouted. The shaking stopped, but they could not see Kincx; due to the fogged windows.

"Go away…we're gonna nap here…" Axel yawned, noticing Jaxmie was already asleep. Axel placed his head down onto Jaxmie's chest and drifted off to sleep.


	155. Pool Fun

(THIS IS ACTUALLY CHAPTER 155…I MIS-NUMBERED A CHAPTER. MY BAD.)

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND FIFTY-FIVE**

Later, after Axel and Jaxmie had come back upstairs, they all decided it would be nice to swim in their indoor pool. They snatched up their towels and swim wear before teleporting to the pool room.

Roxas was standing in front of the pool in his swimming trunks before Axel sprang an idea.

"On the count of three, you pick up Roxas by his feet while I pick him up by the head and we throw him in the pool!" Axel whispered to Demyx. Demyx smiled and nodded.

"One…two…three!" They both ran for Roxas, doing as planned; grabbing his head and feet before tossing him carelessly into the pool.

"C-C-COLD!!" Roxas shouted as he popped his head above the water. Axel and Demyx laughed loudly before giving each other high fives. Roxas quickly got out of the water, his teeth nearly chattering.

"You did it wrong! You do it like THIS!" Kincx shouted, grabbing Roxas with one hand before tossing him back into the pool. Roxas emerged from the water again, but they could not see his angry glare due to his wet blond locks falling over his face. Everybody else dived in, making a big splash.

"Lixciaa, watch this!" Demyx shouted, grabbing a noodle floaty. He then stood on it, so it looked like he was surfing.

"Nice!" Lixciaa shouted, clapping. Kincx swam back and forth in rows, just _barely_ getting tired…after 10 rows.

"…Hurah!" Jaxmie shouted as she leaped onto Axel's back. Axel smiled and grabbed onto her legs, giving her a piggy back ride.

"Who wants to play chicken!?" Axel asked, looking around the pool. Mckennxia rose her hand, and Roxas smiled.

"Get on my back," Roxas said, kneeling down so Mckennxia could hop on. Mckennxia wrapped her legs over his shoulders; once he stood up she was well above the pool.

Axel moved Jaxmie up, so she was sitting on Axel's shoulders. They walked over to each other.

"Okay…GO!" Axel said. The girls began trying to push each other off. Axel wanted to help Jaxmie, so a cheating way to help, he tried to mess with Roxas.

"Dude, what are you doing!?" Roxas shouted as Axel moved his hand down to grab Roxas' package.

"Trying to get you to FAIL!!" Axel said as the girls on top of them continued to push. Axel tried again, and this time, actually gripped a hold of him. Roxas let out of yelp.

"You're _so_ gay!" Roxas said in a shaky voice, trying to get away from Axel without disturbing Jaxmie and Mckennxia's fight. Mckennxia noticed Roxas' shaky-ness and decided to say something.

"Roxas, are you okay?" Mckennxia asked as she pushed on Jaxmie's shoulder.

"Axel is trying to feel me up!" Roxas yelped again as Axel grabbed him once more.

"Axel, you're cheating!!" Mckennxia shouted. Then, secretly, Demyx crept up with Lixciaa on his back. Lixciaa was next to both of them, and with all her force, she pushed both over.

"YAY LIX AND DEM WIN!" Demyx shouted. Roxas dived backwards away from Axel, Mckennxia following him so she didn't kick Jaxmie in the head when Jaxmie emerged.

"Wow…didn't see that coming," Kincx said, smiling. Axel showed his middle finger above the water, even though he was under it. Kincx snickered.

"Sorry, I don't roll that way," Kincx said, diving underwater.


	156. Eternal one is Back

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND FIFTY-SIX**

Everybody was getting out of the pool when Roxas decided he wanted to do something else.

"I'm gonna go kill some heartless…I'll catch you guys later," Roxas said after he had gotten into dry clothes. Everybody nodded and then Roxas left.

"Hey Kincx, I had an organization coat customized for you. Since you said you were in the Military, I got this," Axel said, showing Kincx his new _camouflage_ organization jacket.

"Sweet!" Kincx shouted, grabbing the jacket before running to his room to put it on.

"How about we get on xfire and see how Florra is?" Axel asked as they all sat on one of the lounge couches.

"Sounds good," Mckennxia said. Demyx, Axel, Jaxmie and Mckennxia all pulled out their laptops and got onto xfire. What do you know? Florra was on!

Florra: There you guys are!!

Mckennxia: Sorry, life caught up with us.

Florra: …Where's Roxas?

Axel: Mckennxia got rid of him…and now Jaxmie and Mckennxia are mah bitches.

Demyx: *searches bubbles on google* O3O

Axel: …Demyx is also my bitch.

Mckennxia: Ugh. -_- No, Roxas is off killing heartless.

Axel: YOU RUINED IT! щ(ﾟДﾟщ)

Jaxmie: LOL AXEL NICE FACE!!

Florra: Demyx? When did you get an xfire?

Demyx: I don't know! D:!

Mckennxia: Hah XD

Axel: Like mah face?

Demyx: It's hilarious. :3

Jaxmie: YESH.

Florra: Ugh, health class today was HORRIBLE. We had to take notes about _semen,_ and _penis_…and _vaginas_. And a bunch of stuff I ALREADY knew about and didn't want to be reminded about.

Axel: Mmmm…vaginas are yummy.

Florra: Like seriously…did you know that semen isn't actually the sperm themselves? The semen is just the male liquid they swim in!

Jaxmie: I actually didn't know that. O.o

Demyx: PATTY CAKE, PATTY CAKE!

Axel: Okaaaaaaay then, Demyx. You SERIOUSLY need some help…

Demyx: Well it got everyone to stop, right? D:

Mckennxia: Nice.

Florra: My poor pencil…

Mckennxia: ?

Florra: I had to write 'testes' D:

Axel: YOU SAID THE T WORD. щ(ﾟДﾟщ)

Jaxmie: Sharpen the pencil…it will be clean!

Hours passed, and something seemed a little odd. Roxas wasn't back, and that was unusual.

"Hey…I'm going to go to the tracker room," Mckennxia said, running down the hall.

Once in the room, she got to work.

'THE KEY OF DESTINY' Searching—Searching—'THE KEY OF DESTINY HAS BEEN DISCONNECTED.'

"…What?" Mckennxia was startled. Why would Roxas want to leave?

--

Roxas opened his eyes. Everything was hazy…and his head hurt like _hell._ He sat up, and got a good look around once his vision cleared. He was somewhere with bars…all around him. Then…he remembered what happened.

_Roxas was slicing heartless in Twilight Town. No one was around; just him and the heartless. A Shadow appeared behind him, but he quickly wiped it out when he spun around. A Mega-Shadow appeared on his right, but was quickly demolished. His two keyblades made everything so easy._

_Then, something appeared behind him. He turned, only to catch a quick glimpse of something large. Only a second passed before he was thrown backwards, his back slamming into a building. His head jerked back and SMACK! He was out cold._

"Hello Keyblade Bearer."

Roxas' was drawn out of his thoughts. He _knew_ that voice…

Roxas felt the voice slip from his lips automatically.

"Sorvoct…"


	157. Death Row

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND FITY-SEVEN**

Roxas was dumbfounded. Sorvoct…was back?

"Why the hell are you not dead!?" Roxas shouted, gripping to the bars of his cell. Sorvoct smiled a dragon smile before lowering his head towards the bars.

"Easy. I am eternal…" Sorvoct said, walking away. Roxas turned around, and he saw _Tatmx_ sitting in the corner of the cell.

"Tatmx??"

"Hey…we need to get out. Sorvoct's plan is to take our weapon powers and morph them…to make the best weapon…" Tatmx explains. Roxas raised and eye brow.

"He is using us? Is that why we can't teleport?"

"Yes. And he is after Mckennxia next. He is looking for the _perfect_ keyblade…not to mention he would kill us after he is done with us so we can't get back at him," Tatmx said, looking down.

"So he is going to kill us?? AND MCKENNXIA??" Roxas growled.

"All of your friends, actually. Axel, Lixciaa, Mckennxia, Kincx, Jaxmie…all of them."

--

Lixciaa ran up the stairs into the lounge room.

"There you are, Lix!" Demyx shouted. Lixciaa ran up to Demyx and jumped into his lap.

"I was playing with Zixeawl," Lixciaa said, smiling. She then got up and ran down the hall before shortly returning with…a fish tank with blue, green and purple fish.

"EPIC!" Jaxmie shouted. Demyx flailed his arms in excitement.

"YAY!!!" Demyx shouted, going up to the aquarium. Mckennxia ran in with worry in her eyes.

"Let's go try to find Roxas…he's missing."

--

Roxas eyes widened as Sorvoct reached into the cell. His dirty claws gripped onto Roxas, and then Roxas felt excruciating pain.

"GRAH!!!" Roxas shouted as he felt all his power drain through his veins; feeling quite…limp and weak. When Sorvoct let go, Roxas fell onto the cold cell floor. Sorvoct took his hand out, a blue orb of strength in his evil paws.

"You see, Roxas, when I take your energy…you become nothing more than an average human in strength," Sorvoct said, putting the blue orb with the rest of colored orbs.

"You…need…to…fucking die…" Roxas panted; his energy _dangerously_ low. Tatmx barely had any expression on his face. His orb of power was already up there.

"I have already took the power of many people…I am keeping you alive so you can see all your friends die…well, I will kill you all at once, but it will still be fun," Sorvoct smiled. "By the way, it is time to get more!"

After Sorvoct has left, Roxas and Tatmx engaged in conversation.

"How long have you been here?" Roxas asked, looking at his once-friend.

"I have been here for a couple days…I have NO idea why he is keeping me alive," Tatmx said, scratching his head. It didn't take long for Sorvoct to come back, holding the rest of Roxas' friends.

"Mckennxia!!" Roxas shouted, running to the bars. Axel raised and eye brow.

"What about us??"

"…" Roxas said nothing. Sorvoct separated them now, Roxas and Mckennxia getting a cell together, Jaxmie and Axel, Demyx and Lixciaa…and poor Kincx was locked in a cell without a lover. Well, at least he was in the same cell of Tatmx. They could talk from there.

Roxas held Mckennxia close as he told her what was going on. After her, he told the rest, and they all had a feeling in their guts that this was _not_ good.

"D'awwww!! Damn it…the last time Jaxmie and I had sex was in my car!!" Axel said, sadly. Everybody looked over at them.

"PLEASE don't try now…" Lixciaa begged. Axel shrugged. Roxas and Mckennxia were cuddling again, refusing to let go of each other.

"LIXCIAA, LET'S ACT LIKE GLUE AND STICK!" Demyx shouted, trying to copy and Roxas and Mckennxia were doing. Lixciaa made a cute innocent face when Demyx embraced her.

"This sucks balls," Kincx said, sighing. Axel started to chuckle.

"Hehe, vaginas are yummy. Wouldn't you agree, Kincx?" Axel snickered.

"Huh?" Kincx asked, raising his head and looking out of his cell.

"I SAID VAGINAS ARE YUMMAH!"

"OH…HECK YA!" The two boys laughed. Everyone else rolled their eyes. Except for Demyx…I'm not even sure if he knows _how_ to roll his eyes. Then Axel snickered more.

"Hey Demyx, do you know what a vagina is?? Does Lixciaa have to show you what one is?"

"I KNOW WHAT A VAGINA IS! I'm not…THAT dumb…" Demyx said, sadly. Everybody laughed more, but was cut off when Sorvoct roared, _'QUIET!!!!'_

"This is not my original form…" Sorvoct said after a couple moments of silence. He then transformed into a human. He had brunette hair that was slightly spiked in the front, and he had toxic acidic green eyes. His facial features seemed…young. No older that 17. He had slight fangs, though.

"THIS…is my original form. I take form into a dragon because that gives me more power…" Sorvoct said, going back into dragon form.

"Why the hell are you telling us this??" Axel asked. Sorvoct smiled.

"Just telling you before you die," Sorvoct said as he turned around and walked to the giant doors to the building. "I will take your powers tomorrow…and then kill you all."


	158. An Evil's Memories

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND FIFTY-EIGHT**

Over the night, they barely got any sleep. They were discussing what they would do.

"There is nothing for us to do…I can't even do my secondary powers," Mckennxia said, yawning. Roxas shook her shoulder.

"We have to stay awake…" Roxas said…but soon, they couldn't stay awake anymore. They all fell asleep around 4:00 AM only to be waking up around 6:00 AM. Two hour sleep…

"Awake, lessers!" Sorvoct hissed. Everybody jumped to attention, looking at his cold eyes through their bars. Mckennxia then had a last minute idea.

"Roxas…try to use your mind reading power on him…" Mckennxia whispered. Roxas looked at her.

"Just try…try to find his memories…"

So Roxas did. He concentrated his hardest, but he finally got into Sorvoct's mind. He went past what was happening now, and sunk into his memories.

_Sorvoct's mother was a witch. She had many potions, and she just __**damned**__ loved those heartless. She had dreamed of controlling them…and she __**knew**__ that had to be fulfilled. Kingdom Hearts was barely anything at that time, but once it appeared, she knew what she had to do. Her family line had to come to control that beautiful heart._

_She made a potion for herself. The potion was eternal life. She knew with the life she had left, she would probably not control it. But the potion went wrong. She became very ill, and forced her son to drink it. Sorvoct was only 17 at the time, and very innocent. He had been watching his mother try to pursue her 'dream', and the long he had thought she was very wrong. But once he drank the potion, something also went wrong. He was eternal now, at the age of 17, but was now a darkened soul of __**evil.**__ The potion made it so he had a heart forever, but could mimic a nobody's power. Even though that was more than a 40 years ago, his mother was dead, and he was very much evil._

Roxas gasped as he was tugged back down to reality. Mckennxia saw the surprise in his eyes.

"…I think I know how to get Sorvoct to stop…we need to show him…love."

"Love?? What the hell does that have to do with anything??" Mckennxia asked. They were running out of time…

"His mother never really showed him any love…all she cared about was Kingdom Hearts…she made him evil…" Roxas explained. Mckennxia's eyes widened. Sorvoct raised his paw to go into Axel and Jaxmie's cell, but Mckennxia spoke up.

"Sorvoct! You don't have to do this!"

"What?" Sorvoct hissed. He walked over to Roxas and Mckennxia's cell.

"You don't _need_ to do this…you don't have to do what you mother wanted…"

"How do you know about my **mother!?**" Sorvoct strained on _mother_, his heart throbbing.

"Roxas read your memories…please, Sorvoct, don't make this hard on yourself…" Mckennxia said in a soft voice. The mighty dragon calmed a bit, but didn't let his guard down.

"I have never trusted **anyone** ever since what my mother has done. I believed the potion could never ware off…"

"Well it can!" Mckennxia said, reaching her hand out to pet the dragon's snout. Her hand brushed against his dragon nose, and then a burst of loving memories filled his head.

_Sorvoct's father was there for the first 10 years of his life. When his wife began to count on the heartless to cure her time, he left…_

_His father did want to take him…but his mother would not allow that. She knew she would need him for something…so going with his father was no an option._

_His father loved him oh so very much. He used to spend all of his days with him, and they were inseparable._

Sorvoct blacked out. Everybody stood there and gawked at the motionless body that faded back into human form.

"…What do we-AH!" Axel jumped when Sorvoct got up. There seemed to be a warm glow to him. The potion faded, and he finally felt…free.

"Oh…wow…" Sorvoct said, stumbling with his unused human legs. He looked at all of them…in cells…and frowned.

"What a terrible thing I have done…" He said, quickly going around and unlocking the cells. Everybody but Roxas and Mckennxia were confused.

"Someone please explain what the HELL is going on!" Axel shouted. Roxas started to explain as Mckennxia started to talk to Sorvoct.

"Are you okay?"

"I feel…different. My heart doesn't feel…locked anymore. I don't feel hatred, and I feel **awful** about all the things I did…" Sorvoct explained. His human cloths were black and dark. Black shirt with a white Chinese Lung (dragon) on it, and he had black jeans.

"…Do you have anywhere to go? And another thing…where is the rest of the members?"

"No, I don't…and I killed them…" Sorvoct dropped his head. Mckennxia patted his back.

"Hey…it's okay. Maybe we can take you back to the castle…and if we can trust you, we can add you to our so called organization," Mckennxia smiled. Sorvoct smiled as well. An innocent, not-evil smile.


	159. Halloween Town

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND FIFTY-NINE**

Mckennxia nearly squealed from an idea that just popped into her head. They just went back to the castle, and she already wanted to go somewhere else.

"We should go to Halloween Town!!!" Mckennxia clapped her hands together in excitement. Everybody smiled.

"Let's!!" Roxas said happily. Mckennxia opened a portal…but then stopped in her tracks.

"Uh…Kincx? Can you get Tatmx and Sorvoct settled? You can join us when you are done," Mckennxia said. Kincx nodded. So, Mckennxia, Roxas, Axel, Jaxmie, Lixciaa and Demyx went to Halloween Town.

When they got there, they all gasped as they noticed they clothes were changed. They were in costumes!

Jaxmie was wearing a bloody blue dress. It looked like a bloody Alice in Wonderland dress. Even though Jaxmie would never be caught dead in a dress, she still approved of this one.

Axel was dressed as a murderer. He was wearing a Jason mask and holding a chainsaw. His clothes were covered in blood.

Mckennxia was dressed as a wolf. Her shirt was black, and slightly torn at the stomach. She had skinny jeans, which were also torn. She had wolf ears, and piercing wolf eyes. Her finger nails were longer so they were claws.

Roxas was…Roxas. But, his figure was dark and he had golden eyes with no pupil. He was anti-Roxas!

Lixciaa was in a standard costume. She had a dragon hat on that had 4 horns. It was forest green, and it had blood red stripes. Her shirt was green with red stripes also, and had very light blue 'chest scales'. Her pants were the same. Though, she had dragon wings coming out of her shirt and a dragon tail coming out of the back of her pants.

Demyx…he was dressed as Poseidon. He was so happy!!

"Trick or TREAT!!!" They all heard. When they turned around, bombs exploded in their faces.

"Gah!!!" They all growled. Lock, Shock and Barrel snickered evilly before running off. Jaxmie and Axel growled.

"LET'S GO KILL THOSE MOTHER-FU-!" Axel and Jaxmie were interrupted from their rampage when Mckennxia grabbed their arms.

"Hehe, I'mma anti!" Roxas snickered. Axel hit him in the back of the head with the handle of the chainsaw.

"Ow!"

"Stop acting like a retard!"

"LIKE ME??" Demyx shouted. Everybody laughed.

"You're not THAT retarded…I hope," Lixciaa snickered. They looked forward and saw a tall skeleton walking in town. He walked to a woman with orange-red hair. She was awfully pale…so she was pretty much on the same level as him.

"Dead people!!" Demyx shouted. Mckennxia slapped him upside the head before looking at the couple again. The two 'dead' people turned and walked to a pale guy with a big head in a wheel chair. Roxas wasn't really paying attention to the fact he was all dark and stuff…

"Chainsawwwwwwwwww!!!" Axel shouted, turning on his chainsaw randomly.


	160. Sora

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND SIXTY**

It didn't take long for Kincx and Sorvoct to appear. Tatmx did not come along with because he knew Lixciaa would probably be angry…

Kincx was dressed in military form. And Sorvoct…he just went as a dragon.

"There they are," Kincx said, walking with Sorvoct over to the group.

"Hey," Roxas turned and greeted them. Kincx let out a gasp before karate chopping Roxas in the head.

"Ow!! Hey, it's just a costume!! God!!" Roxas yelped, rubbing his head.

"Oh…sorry, heh," Kincx chuckled nervously. Mckennxia spun around and gasped as she was nearly hit in the head by Sorvoct's wing.

Now that Sorvoct was nicer, his looks were a lot more peaceful. The spikes on his face had receded, and his facial expressions are smoother. His scales are smoother, and his body is less covered in spikes.

"Let's go talk to that skeleton dude!!" Lixciaa shouted, nearly started to run. Both Roxas and Axel grabbed onto his arm.

"NO!"

"Why not!?" Lixciaa whimpered. Both males let go of her.

"We're ORGANIZATION XIII, Lixciaa! They KNOW about us…we have been here for missions before. We have done evil things…it's not like they are going to hug us and tell us we belong!" Roxas explained. Lixciaa gave a pout.

"I'm gonna do it anyway!" Lixciaa said with confidence. Before anyone could stop her, she was already confronting Jack.

"Hello!" Lixciaa shouted. Jack Skellington turned and faced Lixciaa.

"Ah! An organization member!" Jack shouted. Zero flew up and sniffed around.

"We're nice! We're pretty much _no longer_ organization XIII…it's gone," Lixciaa explained. Jack seemed to not be fooled.

"You're not here to ruin my scare plan again for the town, are you??" Jack asked. Lixciaa shook her head no.

"I promise! I swear…you can trust me," Lixciaa smiled. Jack thought for a couple moments.

"Fine, I will give you a shot."

"Yay!!" Demyx shouted, running in towards the town. He tripped over a flipper he had attached to his feet, falling face first to the ground.

"Haha!" Roxas and Axel laughed at him. Jack gasped as he saw Roxas.

"Heartless!!" Jack shouted, pointing towards the shaded Roxas.

"WHERE!?" They all gasped, summoning their weapons. Even Roxas, the 'heartless.' Zero zipped around and sniffed Sorvoct, a low growl to his ghostly form. Jack was surprised even more when he saw Roxas holding a keyblade.

"You're a keyblade wielder!?"

"Yeah…what about it?"

"What ever happened to Sora? Do you know?"

"…Sora?" They all asked. To Roxas…the name seemed to click.

"He was here before…he was the chosen wielder…" Jack explained. Out of nowhere, Roxas head started to hurt slightly.

"You okay, Roxas?" Mckennxia said, patting Roxas's back. Roxas looked at her.

"I don't know…maybe I should get out of here…" Roxas said, opening a portal. He left quickly, hoping to get the headache out of his head.

_Sora…_


	161. Lock, Shock and Barrel

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND SIXTY**

Tatmx finally did arrive; not caring if Lixciaa threw a fit over it. His costume was a griffin. He had a beak attached to his head like a mask, feathers sprouting from his brown and white cloths and claws for shoes. Roxas had come back, too. He took an Advil.

"Hey, Tatmx!" Kincx greeted him. Tatmx walked up, but Lixciaa barely paid any attention.

"So what were you doing?" Kincx asked. Tatmx smiled.

"I was researching this fact…did you know that guys can't pick up a chair when bent over with his head against the wall but girls can?"

"…I actually heard about that before," Axel said, scratching his head. Roxas raised an eye brow I disbelief.

"I gotta see this! Hey Jack, can we borrow a chair?" Roxas asked. Jack nodded before walking into a building and taking out a chair. Roxas grabbed the chair before turning to Tatmx.

"Okay, how does this work?"

"Go up to a wall, take three steps back, place the chair in front of you…then, you bend over so your head is hitting the wall. Then, you grab the chair and try to lift it while standing straight," Tatmx explained. So Roxas did so. But when he tried to stand up, he went stepping face first into the wall.

"Ow!" Roxas yelped, rubbing his shaded cheek. Axel laughed, slapping his knee as he chuckled.

"Let me try!" Kincx said, doing the same Roxas did. He couldn't even move up a tiny _bit_.

"NOW LET MAH TRY!" Jaxmie shouted, trying herself. She was able to…with ease!

"Show off!" Axel shouted.

"Haha, silly kids." They all gasped at the strange voice. They turned around and their eyes widened as they spotted Xigbar.

"XIGBAR!! Sorvoct said he killed you!" Mckennxia shouted. Xigbar laughed.

"We all faked our death…Xemnas called us to make a new organization…but it isn't working out so well…I gotta run, play fair now!" Xigbar taunted, teleporting away. They were all confused.

"…What was THAT about?" Lixciaa asked, looking at everyone else. No one said anything. Then Jaxmie noticed Jack was missing.

"Trick or TREAT!!"

Soon they were recovering from a bomb. All of them angry, they chased the kids out of the town.

"Run!!" The kids screamed, the older ones right on their tails.

"GET BACK HERE!" Roxas shouted, leaping forward and latching his arms around their legs. He held them down as the rest _taught the kids a lesson._

"We're sorry, we're sorry!" The kids cried out after about a half hour of beating. Axel grinned evilly through his murder mask and turned on his chainsaw.

"I could have beaten you with this WITH it turned on!"

"NO, PLEASE NO!" The kids whimpered. Roxas let go of them, and they watched as the kids jumped over a brick wall and out of the city.

"I think it's about time we go," Demyx said, still upset that he had fell on his face earlier.

"But I just got heeerrree!!" Tatmx whine. Axel opened a portal.

"We SHOULD go…" Mckennxia said as they all tumbled through the portal.


	162. April Fools Day

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND SIXTY-TWO**

The next day, they all awoke with horror. It was April Fools day. Ohhhhh no. Lixciaa had a BUNCH of evil plans up her sleeve, and she planned on ACTING THEM!

Roxas had some plans too…but he wanted to trick Lixciaa…because mostly, he thought she was a total bitch.

Lixciaa planned evilly on Demyx first. She walked into his room where he was chilling, and crawled onto the bed with him.

"Hey Lixciaa!" Demyx greeted her. Lixciaa flashed him a smile before climbing over him. Demyx's eyes widened.

"Hell_oooo_, Demyx…" Lixciaa purred. On the outside, she was a horny teenager. On the inside…she was an evil freak.

"…W-what's with your voice?" Demyx whimpered, looking into her eyes. Lixciaa licked her lips.

"Oh _nothing…_" Lixciaa murmured, running her right index finger down his leather coat. Demyx swallowed thickly, a bit nervous. Lixciaa moved her head down and bit onto Demyx's ear lobe; making him gasp. He felt the majority of his blood flow down to his groin area.

"…Just wanting you, is all…" Lixciaa purred again. Demyx closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"This will be our second time if I am right…"

"Right about what?" Lixciaa asked, licking Demyx's cheek.

"…About how far this is going to go…" Demyx whimpered weakly, his voice bouncing around. Lixciaa moved her hand from Demyx's chest downward; moving his organization coat out of the way as she zipped down his fly. She went to unfold the fold in his boxers when suddenly she pulled her hand away like a cheetah on steroids and shouted, "APRIL FOOLS!!!"

Demyx was baffled when Lixciaa's body heat suddenly left him as she darted out of his room and down the hall.

Jaxmie was brewing up ideas for Mckennxia.

"I have a whip in my closet…maybe you could…" Jaxmie whispered her idea into Mckennxia's ear. Mckennxia laughed…but then stopped when she realized something.

"Wait…why do you have a whip?"

"…No comment," Jaxmie quickly answered.

So soon the plan was put to action. Roxas was sitting on the couch with Axel when Mckennxia walked into the room holding a thick, brutal whip.

"Roxas, someone has to have authority in this relationship…" Mckennxia said before cracking the whip. She swore she heard Roxas made a little 'eep' noise, and she had to hold back her laughter. Axel leaned over to his now nervous friend.

"Hey Roxas…I think you're sexual experience with this girl is about to change a WHOLE lot…" Axel snorted. Roxas' eyes widened.

"Uhm…Mckennxia? What are you planning on doing with that whip?" Roxas asked, very eager to know the answer.

"Haha, Roxas, I'm just kiddin' ya! April Fools!" Mckennxia laughed. She saw his face fade from scared/slightly aroused to calm and relieved. Then she decided to play another trick.

"…Unless you _want_ the whip. Don't worry, we can take turns."

Roxas' eyes opened wide again, and a pink tint formed on his face. He got up from the couch and stumbled his way to the hallway.

"I'm gonna g-g-go now…" Roxas stuttered before tripping into the wall. He laughed nervously before sprinting off. Mckennxia laughed and then looked at Axel again.

"I don't know about him, but if you were Jaxmie, I would be all for it," Axel laughed.

As Roxas stumbled down the hall, Kincx ran up to him and caught him off guard.

"Dude! You're car is on fire!" Kincx shouted. Roxas went from thinking about the _whip_ to worrying about his car in a matter of seconds. When they ran down to the garage, Kincx locked him in the room.

"APRIL FOOLS, BLONDIE!" Came a muffled shout from behind the walls.


	163. Xfire Pressure

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND SIXTY-THREE**

After things calmed down, they all hopped on their laptops to wish Florra a happy April Fools day. Though, Lixciaa and Demyx did not use their laptops because they went off to blow bubbles. And Kincx and Tatmx? Having a spare off in the gym with Sorvoct.

Florra: Happy April Fools day!

Axel: Happy April Fools day!

Roxas: Happy April Fools day!

Mckennxia: Happy April Fools day!

Jaxmie: Happy April Fools day!

Florra: WHOA! We all said the same thing!

Roxas: Yes. We had a word explosion! :D

Axel: *Implodes*

Jaxmie: NOOOOOOOO-!

Roxas: DIE, BITCH! ò_ó

Florra: Haha XD

Jaxmie: Roxas, you dick hole! DX

Axel: Nah I'm alive! 8D

Mckennxia: …Unfortunately.

Axel: Shut up! U_U

Florra: Vicious now, are we??

Axel: *Randomly turns Roxas into a cat*

Roxas: *Meows* :3

Florra: KITTY!!!! *rampages*

Roxas: *runs up a tree*

Axel: *lights the tree on fire* BURN, PUSSY, BURN!

Roxas: *hisses and jumps off and lands on a roof top*

Florra: Haha, boys…what can you do about 'em?

Mckennxia: Totally.

Jaxmie: This is fun to watch :D

Axel: *climbs onto the roof with a latter and grabs a hold of Roxas' tail.*

Roxas: *cat KARATE all over your face*

Axel: *random* YO MOMMA IS SO FAT THAT SHE TAKES A BATH IN THE OCEAN…AND WHEN SHE GETS IN THERE, THE WHALE SINGS 'WE ARE FAMILY…EVEN THOUGH YOU CAN EAT ME!'

Roxas: I don't even have a mom! D: YOUR mom is so stupid that when she went to Disney land, the sign said 'DISNEY LAND: LEFT' so she went home.

Mckennxia: LOL nice Roxas! XD

Axel: …You're so blond that you have to peel the shell of an M&M before eating it.

Roxas: You're so blond that when they blow up a building for detonation, you think it happened from your fart.

Jaxmie: LOL Axel has exploding farts!

Axel: You're so blond that when you want a pair of alligator shoes, you beat up alligators for their shoes.

Florra: *snickers*

Roxas: You're so blond that when you go ice fishing, you fish at an ice skating rink.

Mckennxia: BURN!

Axel: U_U

Jaxmie: Don't worry, I'm on your side!

Axel: I could really go for some sex right now.

Florra: TMI!

Mckennxia: We don't really need to know.

Axel: Get out of the chat room, Jaxmie and I are gonna have some role play sex! :D

Roxas: NO WAY, DUDE. D:!! You can control your want!

Axel: HO DUDE I KNOW WHAT I WANNA DO.

Florra: WHAT.

Mckennxia: ?

Roxas: Hmm?

Jaxmie: I have to pee really badly D:

Axel: …Okaaaaay. Besides THAT, lol, I wanna make a potion that splits us…like, we are still here, but it also copies and pastes our angel side and devil side. So we can see what they are like!

Mckennxia: I CAN'T believe I am saying this, but that sounds AWESOME!

Axel: Okay BBL Homies! :D

Axel has logged off.

Roxas: This should be interesting.

Mckennxia: Man, his mind must run a mile a minute.

Jaxmie: This is his mind running a mile a minute: Sex in the bedroom, NO, sex in the car! Yes, that's right. WAIT, NO, Sex in the CLOSET! Aha! NOOO. Sex in Roxas' bedroom!

Roxas: Hahaha—HEY!!

Mckennxia: It's my bedroom, too!! D:

Florra: *yawns* I gotta go. Happy xfire-ing!

Florra has logged off.

Jaxmie: GRENADE BOOBS! *smacks herself in the chest and the castle explodes*

Roxas: OH NOES! THE PROFECY FORTELLS THAT JAXMIE WOULD BLOW US UP WITH HER BREASTS!

Mckennxia: So THAT'S where she hides all her grenades…

Jaxmie: ಠзಠ ಠ_ು ಥೆ__ಥೆ (╬ ಠ益ಠ) ಠ_ಠ

Roxas: WTF

Kincx has joined the chat.

Mckennxia: Kincx!? Since when have you had an xfire?? Or a laptop to even begin with??

Kincx: I'm magical. Haha, I'm done my sparing match…and I decided to see what my peeps were up to.

Jaxmie: Hey Kincx, wanna do something fun?? Let's make Roxas and Mckennxia blush as much as possible!

Roxas: OH DEAR GOD.

Kincx: Sounds fun!!

Mckennxia: NOOOOO!

Jaxmie: I'll start it off: So Roxas, what's going on in your mind right now?

Roxas: I'm hoping you will go away.

Jaxmie: LIAR! You are thinking about bending Mckennxia over your bed… ;)

Roxas: …

Kincx: Lol I get it! We say stuff like that and it goes into their mind…and probably stays there.

Mckennxia: U////U

Roxas: Why God, why?

Kincx: So where are you guys in the castle? In the bedroom groping each other?

Mckennxia: For your information, I'm in the library! ò_ó

Roxas: I'm in the bedroom. *yawns*

Jaxmie: What, Roxas? Are you waiting for Mckennxia so you can do her senseless?

Roxas: GBJKDFKGBJH JKSDBHSD

Jaxmie: ???

Roxas: Ow…I just slammed my head onto the keyboard.

Jaxmie: Haha!

Kincx: Brb gonna get some soda.

Mckennxia: ^/////^

Roxas: D:

Jaxmie: What, you guys getting 'hot'?

Kincx: 

Jaxmie: What the hell??

Kincx: Back. Sorry, a homo hobo was on my computer.

Roxas: LOL a hobo?

Kincx: *holds up Zixeawl*

Jaxmie: So…what IS going through your minds right now, Roxas and Mckennxia?

Roxas: I don't have to tell you! ò_ó

Mckennxia: *sighs*

Jaxmie: What's wrong, Roxas? Are you horny?

Roxas: …

Mckennxia: Leave him alone, Jaxmie!

Jaxmie: Why are you defending him?

Kincx: *watches*

Mckennxia: You are SO annoying. Come on, Roxas, let's go into another chat!

Jaxmie: What, so you can have role play sex?

Mckennxia: WE NEVER HAVE, AND NEVER WILL!!

Roxas: …

Jaxmie: D'awwww, I think Roxas wants it.

Kincx: It's not like it beats _actual_ sex…

Roxas: DOT. DOT. DOT.

Kincx: It will just get ya really horny. Like phone sex.

Roxas: STFU!!

Mckennxia: GRAH!!!

Roxas has logged off.

Roxas growled in the back of his throat in frustration. He turned off his laptop and pushed it away before laying on his back, looking at the ceiling. He ignored the pressing problem below and closed his eyes. Slowly, slowly, he drifted off to sleep. But then he quickly shook himself awake.

_Sleeping wouldn't be good. DREAMS wouldn't be good._

Mckennxia: *sad face*

Jaxmie: I want Axel back on!! D:

Kincx: *yawns*

Mckennxia: I'm going to see if Roxas is okay. U_U You seemed to really have ticked him off.

Mckennxia has logged off.

Mckennxia walked out of the library. She tripped over Demyx, who was lying sprawled out on the floor. _What the hell, Demyx??_

"Sorry!" Demyx said, crawling away. Mckennxia got back up and teleported to her and Roxas' room.

Roxas looked over at the portal that formed in his room. He quickly put a blanket over his lap; afraid if it was Axel, Jaxmie, Kincx or anybody else that could make funnies from a boner.

"Hey Roxas…how are you feeling?" Mckennxia asked, closing the portal. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Eh…just a little headache…and…somethin' else," Roxas yawned. He moved his head and placed it on Mckennxia's lap as a pillow.

"I'm kind of tired too," Mckennxia agreed. She ran her fingers through his blond spikes while leaning back herself, using Roxas' legs as pillows. About an hour passed before they were awoken by Axel slamming the door open.

"I got the potion made!!!"


	164. Devils and Angels

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND SIXTY-FOUR**

Roxas and Mckennxia walked out of their room to see if Axel's potion worked correctly.

"Hmm…I want to see if it works on Roxas first," Axel smiled evilly, pulling Roxas into the middle of the lounge room. Everybody was watching, and snickering…thinking about if it failed.

"Nooo, Axel, I don't want to do that!" Roxas said, backing away. Axel shook his head.

"No choice, blondie. You're gonna try this."

"Ugh…" Roxas huffed, giving up. Axel gave him the beaker of red liquid. Roxas shrugged and took a sip.

"How do you feel?" Axel asked, taking the beaker away. Roxas took a few moments of silence before opening his mouth.

"…Kinda different."

Next thing they knew, there was a Roxas devil and angel standing in front of them. Axel snickered evilly.

"Now you can see you're personality separated!" Axel said, placing the beaker down. The two beings were wearing the same organization coat as Roxas, but they had wings. The devil Roxas has bat/dragon wings, and an arrowed tail. The angel Roxas had a halo floating above his head, and bird wings.

"Oooooh, lookie here!" The devil Roxas said, walking over to Mckennxia. He looked her in the eyes and Mckennxia knew this was the _perverted_ side of Roxas. The most horny.

"Leave her alone! She does not deserve to be pestered!" Angel Roxas shouted, glaring at Devil Roxas. The REAL Roxas watched with shock. _Well this is different._

"HAHA COOL!" Kincx shouted, laughing and high-giving Demyx.

"I'm in the mood for some of _this_," Devil Roxas spoke, licking his lips as he grabbed Mckennxia's hand. Mckennxia blushed slightly before taking her hand away as if he was disease ridden.

"G-go do something devious!" Mckennxia growled, turning away before crossing her arms. Angel Roxas walked over to Mckennxia and put his arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay…I have to deal with him ALL THE TIME in Roxas' mind," He chuckled. The normal Roxas walked over and brushed his angel side's arm off Mckennxia's shoulder.

"Mine," Roxas nearly barked, laughing afterwards.

"I VOTE WE DO AXEL NEXT!!" Jaxmie shouted. Axel turned to her and smirked.

"Are you sure? My devil side will be a hell of a lot more horny than Roxas' devil side…" Axel explained. Jaxmie nodded lightning fast.

"Okay…Roxas, to get rid of your personality sides, you just have to concentrate on making them disappear…it's easier than it sounds," Axel explained. Roxas shook his head.

"Nah, this is fun. You guys do that, I'm gonna watch my two sides bicker at each other."

Axel laughed after that before taking a sip himself. Again, a few moments passed before two beings appeared.

"Ah, fresh air!!" Angel Axel gasped, spreading his angelic wings and stretching.

"I _really_ want a hot fuck," Devil Axel said quickly, looking around the room for Jaxmie. Once spotted, he sprinted over there and grabbed her wrist.

"…Hey! You're not the same Jaxmie as I was expecting…" Devil Axel hissed. Jaxmie raised an eye brow.

"I'm the only Jaxmie here, sorry."

"I think he means your devil side…you're just as bad as me, so I guess you're devil side is also horny as hell," Axel laughed. He handed Jaxmie the beaker.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO-!" Angel Jaxmie cheered, running around the room. Angel Axel was surprised at first, but happily pounced on his girlfriend.

"Devil Jaxmie!!" Devil Axel shouted, hugging Devil Jaxmie.

"Yay…now we can be together forever!" Devil Jaxmie smiled. Mckennxia snorted.

"HAH! The horny sides?? No way are we letting the horny sides stay together forever."

"WHY NOT?" The devils shouted. Even Devil Roxas.

"Hmm…I saw we get all our personality sides out and let them go along for at least 10 minutes…" Axel said. Everybody sighed but nodded. They all took sips, and soon the room was filled with Devils and Angels. All the normals left the room to give them privacy.

"Do you know what I like? I like sex. Lot's of it," Devil Axel said, smiling.

"Amen to that one!" Devil Roxas smirked, high-fiving Devil Axel. Soon, Devil Jaxmie and Mckennxia joined into the conversation. Devil and Angel Demyx were shouting back and forth about red or white bubbles, Devil Tatmx and Angel Tatmx were standing there doing nothing, and the Kincx beings were beating each other up. Sorvoct didn't want to be a part of it, so he didn't have split people. And Angel Jaxmie and Angel Axel were giggling and chuckling about _nothing. _The Lixciaa characters were drawing dragons and angel Mckennxia read a book. Angel Roxas just hung around her.

The normal people got on their laptops to discuss things in xfire.

Axel: That was fun :D

Roxas: Yeah.

Mckennxia: I can't believe Roxas even has a horny side. -I- can't believe -I- have a horny side.

Jaxmie: Well Roxas _has_ to have a horny side if he makes love to you…

Mckennxia: ^///^

Roxas: ^////^

Jaxmie: And I wasn't trying to be perverted there.

Mckennxia: That's surprising.

Axel: Lol.

Kincx: Our horny sides all think about sex. O.o

Axel: *faps* LOL!

Roxas: No, Axel! No whacking off in chat!

Axel: But why! D:

Jaxmie: I would watch. : )

Axel: ;)

Mckennxia: NO.

Kincx: HAHA!

Lixciaa: Me and Demyx are gonna log off and play with ULTRA BUBBLES!!!

Demyx: Super bubbles! Only for 6 years and up!

Demyx has logged off.

Lixciaa has logged off.

Roxas: Maybe it is time to get rid of the devils and angels?

Axel: Yeah…we don't want them fucking all over the lounge room…or do we? ;)

Jaxmie: ROFL!

Mckennxia: -_- No seriously, let's get them out.

So they all logged off and walked into the lounge room. They gasped at what their devils were doing.

Devils of Mckennxia and Roxas were having a 'steamy make out' scene on the couch; Axel and Jaxmie devils were screwing into the wall, and Demyx and Lixciaa devils…they were sprawled out on the floor with each other. _Trust me, you don't want to know. The angels were trying to ignore it._

"_Okay, we need to get things cleared!" Roxas shouted. They all concentrated, and within seconds, the beings were gone._

"_Poor angel me…he has to deal with a horny me," Roxas sad sadly. Mckennxia laughed before patting his shoulder._

"_I totally need to save this potion!" Axel said, running down the hall with the potions._


	165. How to Train your Organization Member

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND SIXTY-FIVE**

Lixciaa saddled up Zixeawl. She was planning on showing Kincx how to fly a dragon…

"Okay, where exactly are we going?" Kincx asked, walking up behind Lixciaa.

"My secret realm…I only know about it. And soon, so will you," Lixciaa said, opening a portal. She, Zixeawl and Kincx walked through, and soon, they were in a land of green grass; blue skies and free air. Around this land was water. It seemed to be a very beautiful island.

"Whoa…" Kincx whispered, looking across it all. Lixciaa shrugged and got on top of Zixeawl.

"Grab my hand," Lixciaa said, putting her hand out. Kincx did so, and soon he was sitting behind her on Zixeawl's back.

"Okay, hold onto me," Lixciaa instructed. Kincx hesitated before slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"First, I am going to allow you to get used to a dragon's flight…so be prepared."

Kincx gulped slightly; never have been in the air on a dragon before. Lixciaa put her hand on Zixeawl's neck before rubbing slightly.

"Gently, Zixeawl…" Lixciaa said before Zixeawl walked forward. He began to pick up speed as they drew near a cliff edge.

"Uh…Lixciaa…I don't see us making it!" Kincx shouted. Lixciaa laughed slightly.

"Non-sense!"

Zixeawl began leaping at top speed before diving off the cliff.

"WE'RE GONNG DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DDIIEEEE!!" Kincx shouted, seeing the ground become larger. At the last moment, Zixeawl opened his wings and took flight; going directly upward at jet speed. Lixciaa smiled with great joy before turning the reins slightly; them smoothly turning right; Zixeawl's wings spread 150 ft up and down. Kincx looked over the land with amazement. The island looked so tiny now, and the air was cooler from the altitude.

"This is A LOT different than a Marine helicopter!" Kincx shouted, a smile across his face from ear to ear.

"Hold on tight, we're going to dive!" Lixciaa shouted, but her voice was lowered as the wind carried it away.

"Huh?" Kincx asked; but it was too late as they were already nose-diving towards the ocean water.

"FOR THE MOTHER OF GOD, YOU HAVE TO WARN ME!!" Kincx screamed, tightening his grip on Lixciaa once more.

"I DID! The wind ate my voice," Lixciaa said, getting to water point. Zixeawl tipped a bit; dragging his left wing into the water. Then suddenly, as alarming as everything else, Zixeawl jerked upward, flying high before doing a flip and many rotates.

"WELL I KNOW GOD DAMN WELL THAT YOU DIDN'T WARN ME THAT TIME!!" Kincx growled, glaring at the girl in front of him. Lixciaa giggled before gently directing Zixeawl slowly back to the earth. When they got close to the ground, Zixeawl did a couple gentle flaps to make a quiet, soft landing before cropping his feet on the ground. Kincx slid off like jelly and Lixciaa got off proudly.

"Now that you know what you can do, I want to show you something…" Lixciaa smiled. Kincx stood up and followed her, Zixeawl staying behind. Lixciaa brought Kincx to a cave before whistling loudly.

"What was that fo-WHOA!" Kincx shouted as the ground began to rumble. A large chrome colored Brass dragon swarmed out; rocketing against the cave walls. The dragon had huge stiffened fins on its head which could be used for battering rams. The dragon picked up Kincx up by his hood before flying into the air; throwing him up before catching him on it's back. Lixciaa giggled before running back to Zixeawl, climbing on top and flying into the air next to Kincx.

"I like this dragon!" Kincx said, clutching onto the back frills. Lixciaa smiled before tossing him reins.

"When we reach ground, put that in the dragon's mouth…and the saddle, too," Lixciaa said, holding a saddle. She guided the dragons down and Kincx put the riding wear on his dragon. Zixeawl growled, crawling on his stomach through the tall grass all of a sudden.

"Hey, Zixeawl! Stop!!" Lixciaa shouted; still on Zixeawl's back. She could not see over the tall grass. Out of nowhere, Zixeawl jumped into the air and pounced onto something.

"Ack!! Get off me!!" Called a male voice. Lixciaa looked over Zixeawl's head and lowered her eye brows.

"Roxas, what the HELL are you doing in MAH PLACE?" Lixciaa shouted. Roxas pushed off Zixeawl's head from his body and stood up before brushing his organization jacket off of dirt.

"We all saw you leave…so we tracked you…and found you here," Roxas said, scratching his head.

"Everybody else is here!?!?" Lixciaa cried. Roxas shook his head no.

"Just Mckennxia and I…Jaxmie and Axel were busy cuddling, and Demyx was playing video games. Tatmx and Sorvoct…I had no idea where they were to begin with," Roxas explained. Mckennxia walked over a hill and appeared into sight.

"Whoa!! Kincx has a dragon now!?" Mckennxia asked, walking up to Roxas.

"Yeah. This island is filled with dragons…they are just hidden. Want one to ride?" Lixciaa asked. They nodded.

Lixciaa whistled again, and a huge swarm of giant dragons ran out of a bunch of caves. They all lined up next to Lixciaa.

"Pick one…" Lixciaa said. Mckennxia and Roxas walked up to a large blue one. It had a big horn on its snout, and a big spiky tail.

"We take this one!" They both said in unison. They mounted the dragon, Roxas in front of Mckennxia, as Kincx walked over on his dragon.

"So are we all going to take flight?" Kincx asked. Lixciaa nodded.

"Sorry guys…I don't have riding equipment for you. You can control that one by grabbing its ear fins…" Lixciaa explained. They nodded.

Zixeawl made an odd noise; like a purr and an aquatic noise put together. He then made a sudden jerk upwards with his wings; taking flight. The other dragons did so, and soon they were darting through the clouds; the dragons wings folded at times to create a jet effect. Kincx made his dragon do rotates just like how Lixciaa showed him, while Lixciaa flown Zixeawl in the same range as Roxas and Mckennxia. Their blue dragon kept nipping at Zixeawl's tail. Zixeawl veered back slapped the blue dragon in the eye; making the dragon lose control.

"OW!!" Roxas shouted when the dragon jerked backwards. _He just got a spike up the ass!_

"Grab my hand!!" Lixciaa shouted; holding her hand out. Mckennxia grabbed on; but Roxas' was just out of reach. He fell off the dragon in a free fall, not making a noise because the wind would carry away his screams. He tried to quickly open a portal, but he couldn't with the amount of speed he was going in. Kincx saw the free fall and got there faster than Lixciaa; catching Roxas on his dragon's back. They all soared gently back to land.

"My ass hurts…" Roxas complained, rubbing his butt. Lixciaa laughed.

"You were just anally raped by a dragon spike."

"I am going to name my dragon Ignius Flame…And Igneous is spelled wrong in his name!" Kincx laughed.

"Sorry Kincx, you can't take him back to the castle. But, you can summon him for battle or for fun flight by this whistle," Lixciaa said, handing him a wooden whistle.

"You made this?" Kincx asked. Lixciaa nodded.

"I have been training him here…and yes, I made that…I'm good with my hands," Lixciaa smiled. Roxas snorted.

"I bet Demyx thinks so…" It took a couple moments before Roxas realized what he had said. Lixciaa charged to him and he quickly ran off.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE ANALLY RAPED AGAIN? BECAUSE I WILL DO IT WITH MY _FIST!_" Lixciaa shouted as she ran after him.


	166. Want

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND SIXTY-SIX**

That night, everybody went to bed but Demyx, Roxas and Axel. They sat around in the lounge.

"Ugh, I need help," Axel huffed, plopping down on one of the couches. His two friends looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Demyx asked. Axel sighed.

"The last time Jaxmie and I had sex…I wasn't able to come…" Axel said, shaking his head. Roxas raised an eye brow.

"…Like…what do you mean? You didn't want to, or your body couldn't allow it?" Roxas asked.

"Oh trust me, I wanted to…but no matter how hard I tried, or how fast I went…it just wouldn't happen…I finally just became tired and gave up. And while Jaxmie slept, I slipped away into the bathroom to relieve myself there," Axel explained. Demyx and Roxas thought for a second.

"What is usually the last thing Jaxmie does to before you release?" Both Roxas and Demyx asked at the same time.

"Um…cry out my name," Axel said. Roxas snapped his fingers.

"Did she do that the last time?" Roxas asked. Axel's eyes widened.

"Now that I think about it…no…no, she hasn't!"

"AHHA!" Demyx and Roxas shouted in triumph. They high fived and smiled.

"Well next time I am in the act with Jaxmie, I'll just beg her to say my name…" Axel said as he licked his lips. He laughed afterwards.

"Yeah, you do that," Roxas said, standing up. He stretched and yawned.

"I'm going to go to bed…night," Roxas said, walking to his and Mckennxia's room. When h closed the door; even through the darkness he knew she turned to look at him from the bed.

"Not asleep yet?" Roxas asked, stripping down to his boxers before climbing onto the bed.

"Nope," Mckennxia smiled. Roxas lay next to her and kissed her on the cheek. He got under the covers, and sighed.

"Man, my shoulders are killing me…" Mckennxia groaned, putting her right hand on her left shoulder before rubbing a bit.

"Want a massage?" Roxas asked, turning to her. Mckennxia only hesitated a second.

"Sure! That would help," Mckennxia smiled. She then lay on her stomach. Roxas lifted her night gown (Or just rather a very large shirt,) and began to kneed at her knotted skin. Mckennxia sighed in relaxation and let Roxas do his work.

"Man, you DID need a massage!" Roxas said; feeling the tenseness under her skin. Mckennxia smiled and continued to relax.

Roxas massaged her shoulders, down all the way to her lower back. Mckennxia was lost in the pleasure of the massage that she didn't even know that he stopped.

"Thanks," Mckennxia mumbled, turning over. Roxas smiled.

"You're very welcome…I like massaging you," Roxas said, kissing her. Mckennxia rolled over to her back was facing him; and Roxas soon wrapped an arm around her. He ran his hand up and down her stomach gently, causing goose bumps to form on her skin. Mckennxia giggled slightly.

"Roxas, stop! That tickles!" Mckennxia said. Roxas smiled and stopped. Thy lay there in silence a couple moments before Roxas says something.

"…I want you," Roxas whispers in Mckennxia's ear. Mckennxia's eyes widened and she turned to face him.

"Hmm?" She asked, an innocent look on her face.

"I want you…" Roxas repeated, licking the shell of Mckennxia's ear this time. Mckennxia didn't waste a moment before she kissed him, closing her eyes in the process. Roxas closed his eyes too, and pulled her as close as she could get. The kiss was gentle as they intertwined their legs; smiling into the kiss. Roxas opened his mouth slightly; rubbing his tongue over Mckennxia's lips as he asked for entrance. Mckennxia opened her mouth slightly and moaned ever so lightly as Roxas tongue quickly slid in. Roxas brought his hands up to Mckennxia's hair and threaded his fingers in it. While they kissed, Roxas pushed her onto her back and crawled on top of her.

Stopping the kiss for a breath, Roxas pulled away and smiled.

"I love you so much," Roxas whispered, looking into Mckennxia's eyes. Mckennxia smiled this time.

"I love you so much, too."

Roxas lifted up her large shirt; Mckennxia helping him take it off. Once off, Roxas planted kisses down from her chest to her belly button. Mckennxia closed her eyes and enjoyed the kisses but then gasped when she felt him kiss over her underwear. He pulled her underwear down and off before going back up to taste.

"Ohhhh!!" Mckennxia moaned, clutching the sheets below her. Roxas slowly licked from the top of her clit downwards, slipping his tongue into her. He put his lips on her clit and gave a suck; sucking on her clit as his tongue searched her.

"ROXAASS!!" Mckennxia shouted. Roxas smiled and hummed, his tongue and lips vibrating slightly.

"AHH!" Mckennxia cried out, nearly thrashing in her place. Roxas licked at the walls around his tongue, a shudder going down his spine from the noises Mckennxia were making.

He pulled his tongue out before licking up and down her tender clit many times before licking inside again.

"R-Roxas! It feels all too good!" Mckennxia panted, her eyes hazy from pleasure. Roxas moved his tongue in as far as he could go.

"You might want to stop…I think I'm gonna-_AH!_" Mckennxia shouted when Roxas only moved his tongue faster. It seemed he wanted it.

Mckennxia closed her eyes tightly and let out a long loud moan as she let go; releasing into Roxas' open mouth. Roxas happily drank her fluids, loving the sweet flavor that now filled his mouth. He lifted his head and smiled up at Mckennxia. She couldn't see him though; she had her head thrown back with her mouth agape from her release.

"Do you want this to be finished?" Roxas asked, licking his lips. Mckennxia quickly sprang up from her laying position and got on top of Roxas.

"No, we're no where near finished, Roxas," Mckennxia panted, quickly sliding away his boxers. She moved her head down and instead of taking in his length like Roxas wanted; she teasingly ran her tongue gently over his hard shaft.

"Ah…aahhh…" Roxas groaned, feeling the light touches and going _crazy_ from them. Mckennxia flicked her tongue over the head, holding Roxas' hips down as he tried to buck into the air. She went down a bit and planted a kiss on the base of his cock before doing the same all the way up until she reached the head again. She licked along the sensitive vein on the underside of his cock, and watched as he struggled to thrust up into her mouth. She then started licking gently all around his cock, slicking it up before wrapping her fingers around it and giving a hard jerk.

"Oh, yes! Mckennxia!" Roxas howled; throwing his head back. Mckennxia picked up a slow rhythm as she locked two fingers around the base like a cock ring so if he was close to coming, he wouldn't be able to. Moving her hand faster and harder, she licked the tip of his cock as she stroked him.

"You…tease…!" Roxas growled, throwing his head side to side. Mckennxia wrapped her lips around the head and gave a suck as she continued to stroke him, knowing it was just killing him inside. Roxas could feel that tight _constricting_ in his lower area, and he knew what that meant—but he wasn't able to. Mckennxia's grip on the base was preventing him from releasing.

"Mckennxia…" Roxas panted. Mckennxia gave a hard suck before licking at the slit of his cock. She stroked as fast as she could, and smiled up at him.

The constricting of his lower area became stronger…stronger until it was almost too much. _Oh no, oh no, oh NO._

"MCKENNXIA!!" Roxas shouted, a near scream. Mckennxia finally let go, and Roxas pushed her back quickly and climbed on top.

"How was that?" Mckennxia asked, licking her lips. Roxas bit at her earlobe hungrily but gently before replying.

"It felt amazing…but torcher," Roxas panted. Mckennxia smiled once more.

"Well, don't just sit there! Come on!" Mckennxia said. Roxas quickly thrust into her.

"You read my mind."

Roxas pulled out and slid back in, both moaning. Roxas quickened his pace only slightly, teasing Mckennxia just as much as she was teasing him.

"Faster, Roxas…" Mckennxia panted. Roxas did not move any faster, but only smirked. Mckennxia clawed into his back from pleasure.

"Faster!! Ugh, please!" Mckennxia begged, desiring the pleasure that their love making brings. Roxas didn't move any faster.

"You torcher me…" Roxas said, but was cut off when Mckennxia kissed him. Without thinking, Roxas moved his hips faster. Both moaned into the kiss; the kiss becoming slightly sloppy and less straight on. Mckennxia wrapped her legs around Roxas' waist to help the speed.

Roxas went even faster, panting into Mckennxia's mouth as he changed the angle slightly and now her insides clenched down on him more.

"Roxas…ughhh…faster! Make me scream!" Mckennxia shouted, throwing her head back. That set Roxas off.

"…That can be arranged," Roxas panted, moving his hips as fast as he could. He moved harder, both of them too lost in the pleasure to care about _anything_ at the moment. Mckennxia clawed into his back more, drawing a little blood, but to Roxas, he didn't even feel the pain. Roxas dove his head down and attached his mouth to Mckennxia's neck, licking and nibbling to make her feel even better. At the moment, he didn't really _care_ if he was in pleasure or not. He just wanted to please her…and the pleasing of him was a bonus.

"I love you," Roxas whispers. Mckennxia looks into his ocean blue eyes. Even though they were very much clouded over with lust, she could see the love and care behind the cloud. There's a lot of that care…she could see it.

"I love you too…"Mckennxia moaned, grabbing Roxas head from her neck before kissing him.

Many minutes passed, and they drew their limits.

"ROOOXAAASSSSS!!!" Mckennxia shouted, coming for the second time that night. Roxas made a couple more thrusts.

"Ah…Ah…AH! MCKENNXIA!!" Roxas shouted, releasing deep into his lover. Roxas pulled out and gently lay on top of Mckennxia. They spent moments panting and catching their breath before Roxas lay beside her, pulling her close for the night.

In the morning, they woke up rather late. Roxas walked out smiling, and Axel new something was up.

"I went to bed out cold, so I didn't hear anything…but poor Demyx here near shat himself from your screams," Axel laughed. Roxas laughed, still smiling.

"I should call you "Happy go Lucky" instead of boner boy…nah, nah, I'll stick with boner boy, it suits the situation more," Axel laughed. Roxas shrugged and sat next to Mckennxia on a couch.


	167. 400 BABIES

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AN SIXTY-SEVEN**

They all got on xfire, hoping to see Florra on. She was actually on!

Axel: POWER SLEEPING. POWER RUNNING. POWER LIFTING. POWER DRINKING. POWER SPAWNING BABIES. YOU'LL HAVE SO MANY BABIES!

400 BABIES!!!

Jaxmie: OMAIGOD!

Florra: Haha I love that Youtube video! XD

Roxas: LOL I watched that!! "You'll be running so fast that Mother Nature will be like SLOOOWWW DOOOWWWN and you'll be like FUCK YOU and kick her in the face with your **ENERGY LEGS**!!!"

Florra: ROFL!!!

Axel: Trust me; Jaxmie wouldn't want me to slow down. ;)

Jaxmie: True dat. ;)

Demyx: POWER SPAWNING BABIES.

Lixciaa: Man…that poor vagina! D:

Kincx: Hmm…That would be funny to see.

FluffyStranger has joined the chat.

Axel: STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!

FluffyStranger: Lixciaa!! Lixy!!

Lixciaa: HO SHIT.

Demyx: WHAT YOU SAY, FLUFFY?

FluffyStranger: I'm in the castle, Lixciaa. I SEEE YOUUUUUUU.

Lixciaa: O.o

Axel: HOLY FUDGER NUTTERS.

Lixciaa: …Zixeawl?

FluffyStranger: OMG You know me!

Lixciaa: Well this makes TOTAL sense. A FERRET. TYPING on the COMPUTER.

Kincx: That is something you do NOT see everyday…

FluffyStranger has logged out.

Lixciaa: I'm concerned.

Lixciaa has logged out.

After that awkward encounter, Lixciaa was in the mood for a fight. As everybody else was getting off the computer, Lixciaa walked behind the couch Roxas was sitting on and randomly punched him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Roxas shouted, rubbing the back of his head. Lixciaa snickered evilly before Roxas jumped back from the couch and pulled his keyblades out. Everybody face palmed as Lixciaa pulled out her dragon blades.

"Bring it on!!" Lixciaa shouted. They started dueling; starting to walk towards the hallway. Lixciaa shot flames out of her dragonblades, but Roxas just waved them away with his keyblades. Lixciaa glared at him.

"You make it too easy, Lixciaa!" Roxas laughed. Lixciaa smiled slightly as she saw Zixeawl in dragon form creep up behind Roxas.

"RAAWWRR!!" Zixeawl roared before grabbing Roxas by his hood. He held him up with his teeth before walking back into the lounge room with Lixciaa.

"See this?? Lixciaa will always win!" Lixciaa bragged.

"Only because you got your freaking dragon to save you!!" Roxas growled; feeling slightly embarrassed to be held up in front of everybody like that.

"Well your fight didn't take long," Kincx said. Roxas sighed.

"It's Zixeawl…he has to save is _master_."

"NAH, NAH, LIXCIAA IS MY MASTER," Demyx randomly said. Everybody snickered.

"What, does she have the whip, too?" Axel asked. Demyx nodded. They turned to Lixciaa, and Lixciaa wiggled her eye brows.

"Oh, gross!" Mckennxia snorted. Demyx and Lixciaa laughed.

"We were kidding!"


	168. Blind as a Bat

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND SIXTY-EIGHT**

Later, Roxas and Axel were in Vexen's lab. They were just goofing around like boys do; mixing different things to see the result. Demyx walked in; not wanting to be left out.

"Demyx!" Roxas said happily. Demyx smiled and looked at their experiment.

"Ow, that hurts to look at!" Demyx said, shielding his eyes.

"Then don't look at it, dumbass!" Axel laughed. Demyx picked up the beaker, lightly taking glimpses of it. Roxas went to walk around the counter when suddenly he tripped over Axel's foot; which made Axel trip slightly, and Demyx threw the beaker forward. The substance splashed out, and onto Axel's eyes.

"AAAHH!! OMAIGOD HELP!!" Axel cried, trying to smear away the substance. Once smeared away, he opened his eyes.

He only saw grey.

"DEMYX YOU IDIOT!!" Axel shouted; looking around. He saw a glimpse of blond, and thrusted his hands out to choke who ever the blond was in front of him.

"DEMYX I CAN'T SEE!!" Axel growled. Roxas made choking noises; his body being flopped around like a rag doll.

"I'M…NOT…DEMYX!!" Roxas manage to choke out; taking a deep breath in as Axel let go. Axel turned around and punched another being that was in front of him…but still no luck.

"OW!! I RUN IN TO SEE HOW YOU ARE AND YOU **PUNCH**__ME!!" Mckennxia screamed.

"YOU JUST PUNCHED A GIRL!!" Demyx shouted. Axel growled and turned where the voice came from.

"…Oh crap," Demyx mumbled, screaming like a girl as he ran out of the lab.

"My faacceeee..." Mckennxia groaned. Roxas groaned also; red hand-shaped bruises appearing on his throat.

"Sorry guys…I CAN'T SEE," Axel growled. Roxas sighed.

"I'm sure it will go away…"

"GO AWAY? IF I AM FOREVER BLIND, I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE **ANYTHING**! I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE JAXMIE ANYMORE! I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE HER BEAUTIFUL BODY WHEN WE MAKE LOVE!!" Axel complained. Roxas shrugged slightly.

"And I won't be able to see Mckennxia's face when I push her reset button," Axel snickered, pushing his finger into Mckennxia's back where he thinks her 'reset button' is. Mckennxia glared at Roxas.

"You told him where my birth mark was??" Mckennxia growled. Roxas shook his head.

"I don't even notice is…"

"Then Axel, how do you know?"

"…No comment."

Mckennxia held her face as she walked Axel back into the lounge room. Roxas was following from behind; making sure Axel doesn't stray.

"Maybe we should put him in his room…" Mckennxia mumbled. Roxas nodded. So they changed courses and took Axel to his room; helping him lay on his bed.

"We'll get Jaxmie to keep you company," Roxas said, both him and Mckennxia leaving the room. Soon, Jaxmie walked in.

"That's horrible!" Jaxmie shouted, looking at Axel's non-seeing eyes.

"Roxas says it might go away…I hope he's right," Axel sniffled. Jaxmie wanted to see something. She placed her hand on Axel's private area, and he frowned.

"DON'T EVEN START. I can't see SHIT!" Axel growled. Jaxmie's eyes widened.

"AXEL DOESN'T WANT SEX?" Jaxmie laughed. Axel sighed.

"Shut up…"


	169. Strong Friendship

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND SIXTY-NINE**

Axel sat in boredom. Jaxmie was on her laptop talking to Florra, and Axel was "staring" at the ceiling.

Jaxmie: Poor Axel…he lost his sight.

Florra: What!?! How!?

Jaxmie: Demyx was being himself…

Florra: Ah…

Jaxmie: So how is your day so far?

Florra: Well I came home from school about an hour ago, and I AM SCARED.

Jaxmie: Why?

Florra: I had to watch a video in health class about babies…like, how their born and _made_. OF COURSE I know about sex, but the video wanted to inform me, I guess.

Jaxmie: Awwwww that has to suck.

Florra: It did…FOR GOD SAKE; it showed a guy getting heard and then EJACULATING!!

Jaxmie: Haha. That would probably give Demyx nightmares for YEARS.

Florra: No joke! I saw the guy ejaculate and the vagina fill up…

Jaxmie: OKAY. STOP RIGHT THERE. I'M GOOD. DON'T NEED TO KNOW.

Florra: Okay, okay. O_O

"Jaxmie? What are you 'Ewwww' ing about?" Axel asked. Jaxmie didn't realize she was talking aloud.

"Uh…something Florra saw in health class…she said something about a vagina filling…" Jaxmie shuddered. Axel quickly sat up.

"Say what?" Axel said, smiling. Just then, Roxas walked in dragging Demyx by his hood. Literally.

"We have a potion that can give sight back," Roxas said before rudely splashing the breaker onto Axel's eyes.

"Ow, mother fucker!" Axel hissed, putting his hands to his eyes again. Soon, he opened his eyes…and the first thing he saw was the bored look on Roxas' face.

"IT WORKED!" Axel shouted. He then grabbed Demyx's hood, brought him up to his feet and slapped him hard in the back of the head.

"Ow!!"

"Take that!! You made me blind for hours!" Axel growled. Demyx whimpered and made a sad face.

"I'm sorry, Axel! I didn't mean to!" Demyx shouted. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Hey…sorry to interrupt, but Lixciaa needs help!" Tatmx poked his head in and shouted. They all ran out; finding Lixciaa being attacked by a Duel-Blade. This heartless appeared to be covered in armor; and had two fire blades.

"…This day has been too random," Mckennxia mumbled as she walked up. Everybody drew out their weapons and charged forward. Axel struck his chakrams into its back as Jaxmie threw her fire bombs in its eyes. Mckennxia shot an arrow into the back of its head. Kincx stabbed the heartless with his knifes, and Tatmx did the same with his fork blades. Roxas smacked it around with his keyblades and Demyx summons his minions to attack. Lixciaa was bashing its head while Zixeawl and Sorvoct bit into it.

When they finished, they watched as it nearly crumbled. As a heart floated up, Demyx caught it in a jar.

"OMAIGOD a heart in a jar!" Demyx cried, hugging the jar. Everybody was a little confused.

"That's a strong heartless…why did it go down so fast?" Jaxmie asked.

"Because our strengths together is stronger," Roxas said, smiling.

"Yay friendship makes us strong!!" Lixciaa cried out like a retard.


	170. Future Kids

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND SEVENTY**

Demyx pulled out the What If machine once more. His curiosity was buzzing, and it needed to be fulfilled. Lixciaa, Jaxmie, Mckennxia, Axel and Roxas all crowded into the lounge room. Demyx settled his new Heart-In-A-Jar next to him on the floor.

"What are you going to 'What If' about, Demyx?" Roxas asked. Demyx put his hand on the lever.

"What if our kids were around 13…metaphorically speaking, what will it be like in the future with our kids?" Demyx asked, pulling the lever. Lixciaa smiled widely.

"CONGRADULATIONS, DEMYX! YOU SAID A BIG WORD!" Lixciaa cheered. Demyx also cheered, hugging his Heart in a Jar.

The screen turned into video…

_In the lounge sat Roxina, Roxas and Mckennxia's kid, AJ (Axel JR), Axel and Jaxmie's kid, and Demyxciaa, Demyx and Lixciaa's kid. Roxina was blond with brown eyes. She had the smarts, just like both her parents._

_AJ, or Axel JR, had black hair like his mother, but looked just like his father. Hair spiked just like Axel's. His father even said once that he could get tattoos if he wanted._

_Demyxciaa had very dark blond to light brown hair. She had blue-green eyes, and she was very excited all the time. Lixciaa, her mother, had even gotten her a ferret companion just like she had._

"…_Roxina is a butt picker…" AJ said, looking at his purple and red chakrams. Roxina looked up from her doodle._

"_What the hell was that for?" Roxina asked. Demyxciaa gasped._

"_OMAIGOSH ROXINA! YOU SAID HELL!"_

"_Who cares!" Roxina barked. She looked at AJ, and started reading his mind. Her mother and father had told her not to use that power…but what the heck? They were somewhere else in the castle._

"_I can hear all the mean things you're saying…" Roxina said lowly. AJ chuckled before thinking about something perverted. Yeah, JUST like his father._

"_Ugh, gross!" Roxina choked, drawing her mind back quicker than you can say 'Organization XIII'!_

"_Come and GET ME!!" AJ randomly shouted, getting up from the couch before sprinting down the hallway. Demyxciaa and Roxina got up to follow him; quickly running down the hall after him._

_AJ past Roxas, who was walking down the hall, but Roxas stopped Demyxciaa and Roxina._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa…what's going on here? Are you guys fighting?" Roxas asked, holding back the two girls. AJ laughed at them from ahead until he was spun around by his father._

"_No…we're not fighting…" Demyxciaa said innocently. Roxina nodded._

"_We're only playing tag!" Roxina said. Roxas smiled._

"_You know, you should always tell the truth because I can always read your mind…" Roxas said, letting go of the girls. They walked up to AJ and his father…but backed off when they saw that Axel had a serious face on, and AJ seemed slightly embarrassed._

"_Why were you looking at porn!?" Axel asked, a little angry his 13-almost 14 year old son was looking at naked women over the internet._

"_Sorry…dad…" AJ muttered, not looking at his father. Axel sighed._

"_You are way too young to search that…you shouldn't even look at it AT ALL!" Axel shouted. AJ lowered his eye brows._

"_What!? You're a pervert too, mother told me, and so I know you have done it before!!" AJ fought back._

"_Yeah, when I was a stupid teenager!"_

"_Well guess what, father! I'm in my stupid teenager years! Let me go, damn it…" AJ growled. Axel's eyes widened before he pushed his son against the hall way wall._

"_WHAT did you just say to me, AXEL JR?" Axel growled. AJ winced. He hated when his father called him by the full meaning of AJ. Roxina and Demyxciaa watched with interest. _

"_I said nothing!!" AJ howled. Axel slapped his son across the face._

"_You're grounded!" _

"_WHAT?? From what??"_

"_You are not allowed to play video games, not allowed swimming in the indoor pool, and not allowed to play with Demyxciaa or Roxina for a week! And OH, because of the internet porn thing, you are not allowed on the computer for a MONTH." Axel said sternly. AJ gulped and nodded. His father angry…did not turn out well. Axel let go of his son._

"_I am going to tell your mother, also…so you can't ask her if you can do anything…" Axel said, walking away. Roxas walked up past his daughter and niece._

"_AJ…you looked at INTERNET PORN?" Roxas asked. AJ sighed. He didn't really want to have his conversation with his Uncle._

"_Hey, I know I am punished for it…just drop it…" AJ huffed, walking towards the girls. Roxas turned towards them._

"_Nope! I heard your dad. And I know YOU heard your dad. No Demyxciaa and Roxina. You should go to your room…" Roxas said. AJ growled in frustration._

"_Bite me…" AJ whispered slightly. Demyxciaa and Roxina both gasped._

"_What was that, AJ?" Roxas asked, slightly irritated. _

"_I said bite me!! GOD, it's not like I can get into any MORE trouble!" AJ said angrily. Roxas opened a portal to AJ's room before walking towards AJ._

"_Just for that, I'm telling your father," Roxas said. AJ's eyes widened in fear._

"_Noooo!!"_

"_Too late," Roxas said, pushing his nephew into the portal before closing it. He turned to the girls and smiled._

"_You two have fun…I'm off to cause more hell," Roxas said before walking away. Demyxciaa and Roxina both made silent 'wow's before turning back to the lounge._

Demyx hit the 'stop' button.

"God damn, Axel! You're kid is going to be a bitch to handle!" Roxas said. Axel was surprised.

"…I will BITCH slap that kid once it comes out of Jaxmie's vagina!"

"HAHAHA!!" Lixciaa choked. Axel glared at her.

"Do you think I'm kidding?"

"Well you can't change how he is going to be…for god sake, Axel, he's _your_ offspring. You can't help that poor kid," Mckennxia laughed.


	171. The Game of Seduction

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND SEVENTY-ONE**

Jaxmie had read about this certain 'game' online. She has thought about it _forever_ and she wanted to try it on Axel.

It was called the Seduction Game.

In this game, you make your lover tremble with 'excitement'. You try to seduce them, and if they crack and make love to you, then you win.

"Hey Axel? Wanna play a game?" Jaxmie asked, sitting beside him on the couch. She was so close she was nearly on his lap.

"What kinda game?" Axel asked, looking at her. Jaxmie smiled.

"…The game of Seduction."

"OH DEAR GOD." Both Roxas and Mckennxia let out. Lixciaa and Demyx snickered and Axel's face went only so slightly red.

"Oh really? What are the rules to this _game_?" Axel asked, interested. Jaxmie smiled more.

"We have to seduce each other at random times, and who ever cracks first loses…" Jaxmie explains. Axel raises and eye brow and smiles his famous smile.

"Okay then…it's on," Axel said with a wink. Jaxmie then walked away, smiling to herself because she already had a plan.

"This week is going to be fun…" Axel smirked to himself.

That was Saturday. Now, the next day, of course as Monday. Let the fun begin!

That morning, Axel slowly woken up from his dreams by a pleasure erupting from his lower half. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look into light blue eyes.

"Mmm, Jaxmie…" Axel hummed, liking the attention his lower half was getting. Jaxmie smiled.

"I want you…" Jaxmie whispered into his ear. Axel nearly purred.

"What a 'good morning' that was…" Axel smiled, climbing on top of Jaxmie. Jaxmie kissed Axel before saying something.

"How about we make this quick and to the point?" Jaxmie asked. Axel nodded. He took off his boxers in a swift movement. Then, he undressed Jaxmie and smiled down onto her body.

"Okay…" Axel was about to go in when it hit him.

_Wait. Oh, ho, ho! A tricky bitch you are! You are trying to fool me! SHIT!_

"Nope!!" Axel howled, quickly getting off Jaxmie before grabbing his boxers and putting them on again.

"D'oh!" Jaxmie wailed, sad she did not succeed.

"Not going to fool me!!"

"Well you still have a PROBLEM down there…what are you going to do??" Jaxmie asked.

"I'm going to get in the shower, turn on the cold water and wait for it to go down!" Axel shouted, running out of the room. Jaxmie slammed her fist onto the bed.

"Damn! Faaaaillluurreee!!" Jaxmie moaned in frustration.

Later that day, Axel nervously made his way into the lounge room. Only Roxas was in there, laying flat out on one of the couches.

"Uh…d-dude? Is Mckennxia or anybody coming in soon?" Axel asked. Roxas shook his head.

"What's wrong?" He asked, moving his legs so Axel could sit down.

"You know that game Jaxmie brought about? Well she tested it on me this morning…I nearly failed!! SO EASILY," Axel said in sadness.

"Well I kind of know that you'll fail…you're always horny, for God's sake!"

"So is Jaxmie!!" Axel growled. Roxas laughed.

"Well do you have a plan for what to do to Jaxmie?" Roxas asked.

"No…can you help?"

"Sure…" Roxas sighed. He took a couple moments to think, and then came up with an answer.

"Here…you go into your room and become aroused…and I will send Jaxmie in, saying 'Axel wanted to see you,' and then when she gets to the door, she hears you moan, she opens the door and sees you _jerking off._ Then, she will want you…" Roxas said. Everything was logical!

"Wow, Roxas…I didn't know you knew much about seducing a girl…do you jerk off for Mckennxia to watch?" Axel teased. Roxas' face turned cherry red before he slapped Axel's arm.

"No! I just know things…"

"Well…thanks man. Should I start now?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded.

"Okay…go get Jaxmie, then!" Axel said before running to his room. Roxas knew where the three girls were…they were hanging out in the library!

"Jaxmie!" Roxas shouted as he teleported into the library. The three girls turned to look at him.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" Mckennxia asked. Roxas walked up to Jaxmie.

"Axel wants you…he's in his room," Roxas exclaimed.

"We should all go," Lixciaa suggested. Roxas shook his head.

"No…he only wants Jaxmie. And Jaxmie…you should walk to his room…it will give Axel time to-…uh…think about what he wants to say!" Roxas quickly thought. Jaxmie shrugged and left.

"So what's going on?" Mckennxia asked.

"I…I don't know…it's not like I know!" Roxas said nervously as he sat in a chair. Both Lixciaa and Mckennxia glared at him.

"Roxas, you can read minds. You would know…" Mckennxia said un-surprisingly.

"So…WHAT'S UP?" Lixciaa threatened as she grabbed the front of Roxas' jacket and held him inches away from her face fiercely.

"…Well…Axel was going to use a way to get Jaxmie to crack on the seduction game…" Roxas admitted. Lixciaa let go.

"You fool! We gotta make sure Jaxmie doesn't break!" Lixciaa says confidently. Mckennxia and her darted out, leaving Roxas alone in the library.

"Axel?" Jaxmie asked, outside of their bedroom door.

"Oooohhh…" Axel's moan seeped through the door. Jaxmie was suddenly more interested and opened the door.

The sight she saw nearly made her nosebleed. She saw Axel's hand wrapped around his cock and moving up and down in slow, lazy strokes. Jaxmie entered the soon and closed the door, all the long looking like a hypnotized Zombie.

"Jaxxmieeee…" Axel panted, throwing his head back. Jaxmie felt her stomach tighten in a knot; her eyes focused in two places: where his hands were occupied and the faces he was making.

"…Wow…" Jaxmie whispered and moved closer. Axel had a hard time letting go of himself, but he did, and let Jaxmie gaze across him.

"Want some?" Axel asked seductively. Jaxmie slowly nodded, a little bit of drool showing on her lower lip.

"Come blow me, then…" Axel hissed, holding in his joy of success. Jaxmie quickly moved over to him, and before she slipped him into her mouth, she heard shouts from outside the door.

"Don't fall for it, Jaxmie!! It's just the Seduction Game!! Axel's playing you!!" Lixciaa and Mckennxia both shouted. Jaxmie quickly withdrew her head, when she was only centimeters away from his heated arousal.

"Nooo!!" Jaxmie shouted, walking backwards before falling on her ass. She got up and made her way to the door, slipping out quicker than a cheetah sprint.

"…GOD DAMN IT!" Axel growled.


	172. Drunkies

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND SEVENTY-TWO**

Both Jaxmie and Axel were on the edge of their seats; fearing each other's next move. While in fear, they were brainstorming. Mmm, yes, brainstorming. Perverted minds can think too, you know!

"Roxas do you have anymore ideas??" Axel asked, sitting beside his friend.

"Nope…I'm not helping you this time. I don't want to get in trouble with the girls…also with the fact that ALL THREE OF THEM started their 'times of the months' about an hour ago…" Roxas said. Axel's eyes widened.

"How do you know?"

"Demyx over heard them talking. Look's like you won," Roxas smiled.

"WOOO! Beat that!!" Axel howled. Jaxmie walked in and casually leaned against the lounge open door frame.

"What was that, Axel?"

"…I BEAT YOU!!" Axel cheered, throwing his arms into the air. Roxas cautiously got up and walked out of the room.

"Stand up, Axel," Jaxmie ordered. Axel smiled and got up.

"Are you going to reward me with a blow job?" Axel asked. Jaxmie got on her knees in front of him.

"Something like that…" Jaxmie mumbled. She smiled sweetly and reached up for Axel's zipper…

_God yes! Not only have I won…But I get an awarding blow job afterwards! AND IN THE LOUNGE ROOM! Ugh, that's hot…_ Axel's thought process wondered.

Jaxmie noticed he was daydreaming. At the last moment, she curled her hand into a fist and **punched** Axel as hard as she can in between his legs.

"SHIT! MOTHER FUCKER!! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!!" Axel howled in pain. Jaxmie smiled and stood up.

"THIS IS **NOTHING** LIKE A BLOW JOB! YOU LYING BITCH!" Axel cried out. Jaxmie's eyes widened.

"What did you just call me!?"

Roxas was watching from the hallway. He quickly ran in and stood in between them.

"Stop fighting! This won't solve any-OOF!" Roxas let out a breath as he was punched in the face. He fell backwards; unconscious from the mighty fury of a woman on her period.

"…YOU PUNCHED ROXAS!" Axel shouted, still holding himself. Jaxmie looked down at Roxas' bleeding face with surprised eyes.

"I meant to hit YOU, not HIM!" Jaxmie shouted. Jaxmie quickly knelt down, scooped Roxas up by putting his arm around her shoulder and then teleported to the library.

Demyx, Lixciaa and Mckennxia were in the library talking. Surprisingly, Mckennxia hasn't been reading a lot of books lately.

"Hey, Mckennxia, I'm sorry!!" Jaxmie shouted, sitting Roxas down onto a chair. His head leaned back; still out cold.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Mckennxia yelled, startled that his nose was gushing blood.

"I accidentally punched him when I went to punch Axel!" Jaxmie shouted. Demyx looked at her worryingly.

"Are you punching every guy here? Because if you are, don't punch me or Bartholimule!" Demyx shouted, hugging his Heart-in-a-Jar close.

"…You named it Barfolimule?" Jaxmie asked. Demyx nodded.

"Barth for short!" Demyx smiled. Jaxmie rolled her eyes.

"Roxas? Are you okay?" Mckennxia asked, shaking his shoulders. Roxas regained consciousness.

"…Jaxmie…punched…" Roxas mumbled before he was out again. Mckennxia went up and got a hot rag. By the time she was back, Roxas was fully awake and holding his nose.

"Here," Mckennxia said, handing her wounded boyfriend the rag.

"Thanks…my nose is broken…JAXMIE," Roxas growled; his voice nasally from his nose.

"Sorry…"

"Hey, we'll make Axel take care of him while we are down here for punishment…" Lixciaa said. Roxas smiled.

"He's gonna be pissed…but okay," Roxas said, still holding the rag as he got up and teleported upstairs.

"I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU?" Axel shouted.

"Just to entertain me, I guess," Roxas said, sitting on the couch.

"…Does your nose still hurt? I know how to ease the pain," Axel said, smiling. He quickly ran down the hall…soon coming back with a bottle of liquor.

"I mean really…who would?" Mckennxia laughed at their conversation as they entered the lounge room. She looked at Axel and saw him holding a bottle of liquor.

"…WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Mckennxia shouted. Lixciaa and Demyx both went, 'oooooOOOOOO!!' obnoxiously.

"Haha, R-Roxas…the girls are –HIC-back!" Axel choked. They walked up to the two intoxicated boys.

"Yaaaaaayyy…-HIC- You're…you're baccccckkk!" Roxas cheered. Lixciaa, Demyx and Jaxmie slammed their palms to their faces but Mckennxia just pulled Roxas off the couch.

"FOLLOW ME," Mckennxia ordered bluntly as she dragged a drunk Roxas out of the room.

"I go with pretty lady now~!" Roxas said cheerfully before they exited the room. Mckennxia dragged him to their room before slamming the door.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? WHY DID YOU LET AXEL GIVE YOU LIQUOR??" Mckennxia growled.

"I didn't~! Axel forc-HIC-forced it on meeee!" Roxas moaned in sadness. Mckennxia sighed.

"Just lay on the bed and take a nap…" Mckennxia said, pushing Roxas back onto the bed. When she turned to leave, she heard him stand up.

"Do I have to lay beside you as you go to sleep??" Mckennxia asked. Roxas nodded slowly. He lay down finally once Mckennxia was beside him.

After about 15 minutes, Roxas turned around and pushing himself close to Mckennxia.

"Mckennxia…" Roxas moaned slightly, gripping her hip. Mckennxia's eyes widened when she felt something _hard_ push up against her from behind. And it didn't feel like his leg.

"Roxas, no!!" Mckennxia shouted, turning and pushing him away slightly. She wasn't going to give into him…he was drunk; it would be senseless pleasure for him.

"Waaaahhh…" Roxas mumbled, turning so he was facing the wall. Mckennxia sighed.

"Go to sleep…you should be sober when you wake up," Mckennxia said as she got up from the bed.

When she walked into the lounge room, Demyx and Lixciaa were gone and Jaxmie had Axel tied to a chair. He had a rag in his mouth. He also had a boner big enough to pierce someone in armor…

"Uh…?"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," Jaxmie snickered. Axel's eyes seemed to be watering.

"MMMMNNN!!"

"…Keeping a drunk Axel in a chair is not fun…" Mckennxia laughed before walking away.


	173. Horny Pooch

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND SEVENTY-THREE**

The next day, Axel had been trying to get ways to get Jaxmie in bed with him. He was over his fight with her, and menstrual cycle or not, Axel liked his sex. Didn't matter to him.

"Hey Jaxmie…in animal form, your period and sex would be a good thing…" Axel noted. Jaxmie turned the page of the magazine she was looking at. Well…at least looking at the pictures.

"Fuck off…"

"…You can to me…" Axel smiled. Jaxmie growled.

"Axel, go away!"

"…What ever…"

So Axel had a plan. He looked for the two dragon scales, and once found, he sprinkled some on him and Jaxmie.

"What are you…HEY!" Jaxmie shouted when she noticed she was now a raven-black wolf. So dark that when the light shined on her, she was gleaming dark purple. Axel turned into a silver wolf with an almost blood red back.

"Hehe, you and me baby ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel!" Axel smirked. Jaxmie rolled her eyes at the 'Bad Touch' song reference.

"Axel, turn us back!" Jaxmie growled. Axel smirked.

"Nah…this is fun…oh, and I will get you whenever you're not looking!" Axel laughed as he ran out of the room. He ran into Roxas' room.

"RAWRF!" Axel barked as he hopped onto Roxas' bed. Roxas opened his eyes.

"Ugh…my head…" Roxas groaned, holding his head. He turned and saw Axel, and nearly pissed his pants.

"HOLY-!" Roxas shouted, crawling up to the corner of his bed. Axel licked Roxas' cheek before running out.

He ran passed Lixciaa…who was walking around with something trailing behind her.

"What we got here…" Axel whispered as he looked at the following orb. It appeared to be a hamster ball…with a hamster in it!

"Hey Axel!" The hamster cheered. Axel raised a wolf eye brow.

"Demyx? What are you doing as a hamster??"

"Lixciaa use done of Zixeawl's scales so I could fit inside this giant bubble!!" Demyx squeaked. Axel nearly thought it was cute.

"Uh…I gotta go! Lixciaa is getting away!" Demyx said cutely before running inside the ball all the way to Lixciaa again. Axel followed, and soon saw that Jaxmie was still in dog form, and was letting Roxas pet her head. Axel saw that her butt was facing in his direction…and immediately made that his target.

Getting running head start, he sprinted and lifted his front paws enough and-

Jaxmie moved away at the last second; Axel crashing into Roxas. Axel was 'ready' for the mating…so he already had a certain appendage sticking out.

"Get off me! AND PUT THAT AWAY!" Roxas pushed Axel off with a disgusted face. Axel turned to face Jaxmie.

"Jaxmie~! It's mating time~~!" Axel said happily, chasing her down the hall. In the process, they crashed into hamster Demyx, crushing his hamster ball.

"WHY!? WHY!?" Demyx cried, flopping over and rolling on his back in the crushed ball as he cried.

"Axel, no, damn it!!" Jaxmie yelped, turning around to face him.

"How about a doggy blow job, then??" Axel asked. Jaxmie snarled.

"Well how about we go into human form and you give me a hand job…how's that??"

"Axel, if you want to go get whacked off, then do it yourself!" Jaxmie growled. Mckennxia walked up and dumped the scale magic on them, tired of the loud barking. Good thing they came up clothed, too.

"Come one, Jaxmie! Pleaasee!" Axel begged. Roxas walked into the lounge room.

"Hey look, their human! Axel licked me when I was in my room!!" Roxas growled.

"I can lick else where if you want me to…" Axel teased; which earned himself a push on his shoulder.

"And you wonder why we call you gay!"


	174. Blood Fest

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND SEVENTY-FOUR**

A couple hours passed and Axel had an idea. He gathered everybody up and sat them down in front of the What If Machine.

"What if Lixciaa went insane?" Axel asked before pulling the lever. Every body looked at him questionably as the video focused in.

_Lixciaa sat in her room. She was shaking. She heard voices...in her mind...they won't go away! Blood...mmm, blood. All too much. She has come a liking to blood all of a sudden...what is THIS? Stop! Stop! STOP! No! NEVER!_

_She had noticed that she was all so paranoid. Was everyone supposedly staring at her...with disgrace? YES! That MUST be it! It should stop...HAHAHA it SHOULD STOP!! Yeah...let's finish that, shall we? NO! That would be horrible...but oh so PLEASUREABLE!_

_Lixciaa got up from her sitting position. She grabbed her somebody's dragon knife and headed towards the door. She turned and looked into the lounge...Mckennxia and Roxas were sitting in there. She began to walk into the lounge room, the blade behind her back._

_"Hello..." She greeted them, her voice slightly dark and low._

_"Hey, Lixciaa! Where have you been?" Mckennxia asked. Lixciaa smirked._

_"Shut up."_

_Then, Lixciaa flung the blade from behind her back. It pierced Mckennxia's arm; her cry flilling the lounge room. Roxas' eyes widened immediately as he jumped up and summoned his keyblades._

_"What the hell? Don't you ever-!" Roxas roared, charging. Lixciaa summoned her two dragon blades and hissed._

_"Come and get it, keyblade bearer!"_

_Roxas swung his two keyblades at Lixciaa's head, but Lixciaa jumped aside and spout fire from both of her dragon blades. Roxas saw the fire and quickly moved, but the fire still skimmed across his face. _

_"Ahhh!!!" Roxas howled in pain, holding the burnt part of his face. Lixciaa walked over, smiling as she lifted her dragon blades above her head and smashed them down into Roxas' skull._

_Silence._

_Mckennxia pulled the knife out of her arm and looked ahead. She saw Roxas laying on his back on the floor...a pool of blood flowing out of the back of his head._

_"ROXAS!!" Mckennxia cried, running over to him. She clutched onto his lifeless body and shook him._

_"Please...why? Don't go...don't...go..." Mckennxia whimpered, tears flowing from her eyes. Lixciaa slowly, silently walked up behind her crying friend. Mckennxia saw the shadow loom over her, but before she was able to turn around and summon her bow and arrows, it was too late. Lixciaa lit Mckennxia on fire. _

_The screams filled the room, but died down...soon. Lixciaa looked over the bloodied body of Roxas and the burnt, chard body of Mckennxia. 'Why didn't they fade...?'_

_Lixciaa walked away, a smile and cackle to her laugh, leaving the lounge room. She walked down the hall and heard voices in Axel's room._

_'Haha, that's hilarious, Axel!' She heard Jaxmie laugh._

_'I know, right? I laughed my ass off when I heard it!'_

_Lixciaa growled as she bashed the door open with her dragon blades. Both sets of eyes look at her, and Lixciaa could tell both were startled._

_"What the-" Axel was cut off when Lixciaa charged over and snapped his throat back with the neck of her dragon blade. Jaxmie shrieked, her eyes fixed on the scene._

_Axel's throat was pulled back until they heard a loud _SNAP!

_"Lixciaa! What are you doing!?" Jaxmie shouted, pushing her friend off with great force. Lixciaa smiled and laughed._

_"I'm doing what I want! What does it look like??" Lixciaa stopped laughing and walked closer. Jaxmie summoned her bombs and blade before tossing the bombs at Lixciaa. A big fire exploded right where she stood. Jaxmie moved over to Axel._

_"Axel?" Jaxmie whimpered, looking into his hazy, pain filled eyes._

_"...Hey...Jaxmie..." Axel coughed, blood filling his mouth. Jaxmie sniffled._

_"Axel...I love you..." Jaxmie kissed her dying boyfriend on the cheek before turning around. Lixciaa easily walked out of the flames._

_"Lixciaa...get away!" Jaxmie shouted, swinging her blade back and forth. Lixciaa dodged the swings and shot frost out of the dragon blades. Jaxmie stopped in her place and fell over. She felt cold...too cold to do anything...and then slowly, she froze to death._

_Lixciaa turned and saw Tatmx run down the hall. When she left, Axel pulled Jaxmie close...and then slowly, he died with her in his arms. Again, no fading._

_"Come out, come out where ever you are!!!" Lixciaa hissed. She walked into a bathroom...and looked around. She moved the shower curtain...no Tatmx. She smiled as she looked at the closet door._

_"I have found you..." Lixciaa growled, slamming the closet door open. Nothing but towels...but...what's this? There was a bored sat against the wall...or was it? Lixciaa moved it and found a tunnel._

_Lixciaa crawled inside through the darkness. She saw a light forming as she grew closer, and then slipped down a slide. The slide did many twits and turns before finally dropping into a rather large room. The room was painted blue with a sign that said, '_Demxy's Secret Chill Room_'._

_Lixciaa smiled as she saw Tatmx pushed against the corner, fear radiating from him. Lixciaa drew closer and smiled._

_"You're time is up...old lover," Lixciaa murmered, striking down her dragon blades before he could summon his weapons._

_"OMAIGOD!! THIS IS HORRIBLE!" Demyx shouted, seeing the bodies of all his friends. He shuttered in fear at who this might have been caused by...Wait. Burnt...which means fire...and if Axel is dead...along with Jaxmie...LIXCIAA! SHE IS THE LAST ONE TO CONTROL FIRE LIKE THAT!_

_"I'ma hella out of here!!" Demyx shouted, teleporting away._

_Lixciaa walked into Kincx's room. Sorvoct was asleep on the floor, and Kincx was asleep on his bed. Lixciaa smiled as she walked over._

_"Every great friendship comes to an end, my __**friend**__," Lixciaa growled, stabbing Kincx in the head with her dragon knife. Sorvoct jolted up in a quick move. Hew quickly turned into a dragon when he saw the horrifying scene._

_"Lixciaa!" Sorvoct roared. Lixciaa turned around and glared at him._

_"Do you not remember my title!? The DRAGON KEEPER!!" Lixciaa shouted before climbing up his back in one swift move. As Sorvoct swished and tumbled, Lixciaa bashed his armored head. Her dragon blade was plated just just like a dragon's, so it crashed through Sorvoct's head._

_"Timber!!" Lixciaa shouted as she jumped off the falling dragon. She ran out and looked for Demyx. She ran into the tracker room and searched him. He was in Twilight Town! So she teleported there._

_"Hey Demyx..." Lixciaa said ordinarilly. Demyx looked at her with sadness._

_"Why...?"_

_"I have had enough, that's why!" Lixciaa sneered. Demyx whimpered slightly as a tear traveled down his cheek. _

_"Please..."_

_"I'm sorry..." Lixciaa said softly as she raised her dragon blades..._Demyx stopped the video.

"I DIDN'T LIKE THAT AT ALL!!" Demyx cried, running down the hall. Everybody just stared at Lixciaa with scared eyes.

"What?? It's not like I'm really going to go insane!"


	175. Condom Fight

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND SEVENTY-FIVE**

Demyx ran into the library. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going...but was startled when he walked into a book shelf. He stopped walking and sniffled, rubbing his nose.

"I'm alone in the library..." Demyx said sadly.

"No you're not," Kincx spoke, coming around a corner. He was holding a military book.

"Hey! What's up?" Demyx asked, suddenly very interested.

"I'm just reading books on military...I kind of miss it."

"...Are there any stories on bubbles??" Demyx asked. Kincx laughed.

"Probably...let's go look," Kincx chuckled, walking with Demyx down the isle of books in the 'B' lane.

Demyx skrieked in happyness when he found a book on bubbles. He ran over to a table, sat down, and started reading.

Soon, Roxas walked in. He had a bored expression on his face.

"Hey, Roxas," Kincx said, flipping a page in the book he was reading.

"Sup...oh, Demyx, Lixciaa wants to know if-" Roxas paused when Lixciaa walked in. She saw Demyx and ran over, but slowed down and gently walked towards him when she got close enough so he wasn't scared. Kind of like a cat.

"Did I scare you??" Lixciaa asked, petting Demyx's mullet.

"Yessss! I don't want you to kill me!!!" Demyx whimpered. Lixciaa giggled and kissed him.

"I'm not going to go insane. I promise," Lixciaa smiled.

"Haha, sure! You say that until your trying to chop us guys nuts off and shop off Jaxmie and Mckennxia's boobs...then your SURE your not insane!" Axel laughed, entering the room. Lixciaa turned and glared at him.

"Go do something useful and save the people of Heiti!" Lixciaa hissed. Axel laughed.

"I already did...I'm that magical..." Axel charmed, walking to the tables to sit at one. Roxas sat across from Axel.

"HAH! Magical my ASS," Roxas snickered. Axel gave a cold stare before reaching across the table and slapping Roxas.

"Don't deny your master, slave!" Axel laughed. Roxas' eyes widened.

"You wish!"

"I don't wish, I know...you don't remember last night?" Axel teased, knowing Roxas was becoming annoyed. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Hah, only in your dreams. Sorry," Roxas smirked. Axel was silent for a moment, but then had a weird idea.

"Be right back," Axel mumbled, teleporting out of the room. Lixciaa walked over and sat across from Roxas now.

"What do _you_ want?" Roxas asked, a playful tone in his voice.

"I want a million dollars. Hand it up, bitch!" Lixciaa growled. Roxas laughed loudly.

"I -WISH- I had a million dollars! Mckennxia and I wouldn't be in this dump!"

"Really?"

"Nah, I'm kidding. We wouldn't leave you guys," Roxas smiled. Demyx ran back holding his new bubbles book.

"LOOK! DARK BLUE BUBBLLESSS!!" Demyx spazzed, his arms flailing.

"Swweeeeeet!" Roxas remarked, looking at the picture.

"GREEN BUBBLES, DAMN IT!" Lixciaa shouted. Demyx flipped a couple pages before getting to a picture of GREEN BUBBLES.

"YESSSS!!" Lixciaa cheered. Axel teleported in, and he was holding a box of...

"Are those-" Roxas was cut off.

"Condoms filled with water? Yeah!" Axel laughed, picking up a water tied condom. He threw one at Roxas, missing him by an inch before splattering on the ground. Roxas grabbed one before forcefully plowing it into Axel's face.

"Oh you little-!" Axel grabbed another one. Lixciaa grabbed one, Kincx joined in and grabbed one--Heck, even Demyx grabbed one! They began to have a water-condom fight in the library; just missing the book shelves. Their fun continued for many minutes...and then suddenly Mckennxia and Jaxmie walked in.

"AH!" Mckennxia gasped as she was hit with a water-condom. And the thrower was Roxas.

"...Sorry!!!" Roxas shouted. Mckennxia charged over, grabbed one and slammed it on top of Roxas' head. He had managed to stay water-free...until then.

"I WANNA PLAY!!" Jaxmie shouted, running over and joining in.

When they were all done, they all teleported to their rooms to get dry. Demyx took his bubble book with him--he loved it so much.

"I wanna have a bubble fight sometime!" Demyx said happily. Lixciaa snickered.

"Bubbles pop, Demyx!"

"Don't remind me!!" Demyx cried, clutching his new book close.


	176. Demyx getting Dirty

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND SEVENTY-SIX**

Lixciaa sat in her and Demyx's room. Demyx was playing with Zixeawl...and Lixciaa...was looking for a little...attention. She crawled over to Demyx and licked his cheek.

"Huh?" Demyx hummed, looking at her.

"Guess what I want, Demyx..." Lixciaa smiled, kissing Demyx. Demyx stopped paying attention to Zixeawl, and paid full attention to the kiss.

Axel messed around with Vexen's lab. He was trying to make a potion where be would become invisable...horny male curiosity, gotta love it.

"Okay...I think I'm done..." Axel said, turning around with the vile. Roxas was leaning against the wall near the door.

"So you are going to try it?" Roxas asked, walking over to Axel. Axel nodded.

"According to my calculations...it should wear off in 2 hours..." Axel said before drinking it. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"You actually said something smart..." Roxas chuckled. He then felt...alone. It was silent, and it appeared that Axel was gone. He gasped when he felt hands push his back until he was pushed into the wall face first.

"Haha, I may seem gone, but I'm still here!" Axel laughed, squeezing Roxas against the wall. Roxas struggled against the invisable hold.

"Get off me! Rapist!" Roxas growled, finally getting Axel off. Next thing he new, the door magicly opened and then the lab was _completely_ silent.

Axel smiled as he approached Demyx and Lixciaa's door. Once he got close enough, he listened in...

_"Demyx!!!"_

_"Ah...ah...oohhh! Lixciaa!!"_

_"HARDER!"_

Axel's lips curled into a wicked grin. He silently and secretly opened the door just enough to slip inside before closing the door. He turned from the door and his eyes widened at the sight. _A horny Demyx?? REALLY?_

"Demyx! Pleaseeee!" Lixciaa threw her head back, clawing into Demyx's shoulder blades. Demyx was thrusting at top speed...if only a notch higher, he would be as fast as Axel! Maybe even FASTER!

_...Damn,_ Axel thought, upset his 'record' could be beat. He watched a bit more before deciding that was enough and walking out. He walked down and hall and entered the lounge room; where Jaxmie and Mckennxia were sitting on a couch. Axel quickly ran over and swiped his tongue across Mckennxia's cheek; in the direction Jaxmie was sitting. After that, he sat down and enjoyed the show.

"...Did you just...lick me??" Mckennxia asked, looking at Jaxmie. Jaxmie looked at Mckennxia like she was insane.

"Uh...no??" Jaxmie snorted. Mckennxia glared at Jaxmie.

"Well there is no one else here!"

"Mckennxia, I would NOT lick your cheek for no reason!" Jaxmie shouted.

"Are you sure?? You seem like the kind to do so!" Mckennxia retorted. Jaxmie rolled her eyes.

"Mckennxia, I WOULDN'T LICK YOUR FACE!!!"

"I KNOW YOU DID!!"

"SHUT UP AND GO SUCK ROXAS' PENIS!"

"DON'T GET ANGRY AT ME FOR WHAT YOU DID!!" Mckennxia shouted. Jaxmie just got up and walked over to where Axel was sitting, and accidentally sat on him.

"...This chair feels weird," Jaxmie said, but was already being carried away by Axel. Mckennxia didn't notice because she noticed Roxas walking in to sit next to her.

It didn't take long for Jaxmie and Axel to come back, both invisable.

"Hehe~! Time to play trickies on Roxas!" Jaxmie giggled in a whisper, using her bloodbending on Roxas.

"Uh...Roxas?" Mckennxia asked, noticing the _tent pitched_ in Roxas' pants.

"I know...I SWEAR! I WASN'T THINKING OF THAT!!" Roxas shouted, burrying his face in his hands. _Why the HELL was he getting spontaneous erections?? He was damn well over the age!_

Axel and Jaxmie giggled and chuckled, leaving the lounge room. But, once they were visable, they came back out into the lounge room. And shortly after them, Lixciaa and Demyx. No one but Axel caught on that they looked rather...flushed.

"What were you guys up to?" Axel asked, smiling. They both scratched the back of their heads, in thought.

"Eh...you know...just...chilling..." Demyx said, him and Lixciaa smiling at each other; blushing madly.

"Hahaha, what a lie..." Axel laughed. Lixciaa glared at him.

"Well what do **you** think we were doing??" Lixciaa snarled. Axel smirked.

"Well Demyx was banging you into the head board of your bed...I know that," Axel chuckled. Lixciaa turned away, her face blood red. Everybody gasped.

"DEMYX CAN ACTUALLY DEVELOP A BONER?? FOR REALZ?" Jaxmie shouted. Demyx laughed.

"I can do a lot more than get hard..." Demyx nudged Lixciaa. Everybody gasped again.

"-AND- HE CAN MAKE A SEXUAL JOKE? OMAIGOD!" Jaxmie shouted again.


	177. I want you to Dream

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND SEVENTY-SEVEN**

Jaxmie, Lixciaa and Roxas were located in the lounge room. Axel, Mckennxia, Demyx, Kincx, Tatmx, Zixeawl and Sorvoct were somewhere else in the castle...or just away. Lixciaa was drawing and Jaxmie was having a conversation with Roxas.

"I mean, Demyx is just SO RETARDED! He can't count to 100!" Jaxmie laughed. Roxas smiled.

"Hey! Demyx isn't _THAT_ stupid...he can count. And do a lot of other things..." Lixciaa said. Jaxmie rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? He probably needs a helmet...FOR WALKING IN THE HALLS! HAHAHA!" Jaxmie burst out laughing. Roxas let out a small chuckle...already feeling the blood rising within Lixciaa.  
Lixciaa didn't say anything for a moment, but just started drawing again. Then, very quietly, she said, "Yeah and Axel sucks Roxas' dick every night..."

Jaxmie didn't hesitate.

"HE. DOES. NOT!"

"UH...SICK?" Roxas shouted.

"Well if you don't approve of what I say about Axel then don't talk shit about Demyx!" Lixciaa growled. Then there was silence.

"Whatever, man! I'm going to go hang with Axel!" Jaxmie huffed, getting up before walking away. Roxas looked at Lixciaa.

"Well! Your a guy?"

"What the hell do you mean by that!"

"Well you certainly had enough balls to say that!" Roxas said. Lixciaa shrugged.

Jaxmie went into Vexen's lab. She wasn't surprised to find Axel in there...more; wondering what he was doing. She saw Axel was messing with potions, and then became interested.

"What are you doing?" Jaxmie asked, walking beside her boyfriend.

"I am making a potion where...oh, nevermind, I'll test you with it," Axel snickered. Jaxmie's eyes widened.

"Oh, hell naw!"

"Oh, come on!" Axel whined. Jaxmie shook her head no.

"No way! Axel, I don't trust you!"

"You don't trust you own boyfriend?" Axel let his shoulders hang.

"...Nope," Jaxmie said easily. Axel huffed before turning his back to her. Then he did something he _may_ regret.

Out of nowhere, he turned around quickly and pinned Jaxmie on one of the metal tables. Jaxmie barely knew what hit her until she was sprawled out on the table.

"Axel! You better let go or I swear to GOD I WILL RIP OFF YOUR MANLY PARTS!" Jaxmie threatened. Axel reached back real quick and grabbed the potion.

"You wouldn't," Axel smiled. Jaxmie growled.

"I would. Axel, what the hell are you-!" Jaxmie was cut off when Axel made her take a sip of the potion. Jaxmie felt her mind slip into a dreamy haze...and then the lights were OUT.

"Finally!" Axel said, putting the potion down. Once he was sure Jaxmie was out, he began to test it.

Axel bent down slightly and whispered something in Jaxmie's ear. All of a sudden she was dreaming of punting midgets over a fence. Axel knew it worked when he heard her start giggling.

"Great! My new potion works!" Axel cheered.

"A NEW POTION? DOES IT MAKE BUBBLES?" A new voice invaded the room. _Demyx..._

"No...this is what it does! You make someone drink it, and then they fall into a sleep...and whatever you whisper into their ear they dream about!" Axel smiled. Demyx cocked his head.

"...CAN I TRY? ON ROXAS!" Demyx asked excitedly. Axel grabbed his arm.

"Whoa there, cowboy! You can't just do that to Roxas...our pal!" Axel said. Demyx lowered his head. Axel quietly grabbed the potion.

"...You can't. BUT I CAN!" Axel shouted before running out of the lab. Demyx, actually the smart one, teleported up to the lounge.

"Well...what do you wanna talk about?" Lixciaa asked. Roxas shrugged, eyes widening when Demyx and Axel pinned pinned him to the chair.

"LIXCIAA! HELP!" Roxas shouted before they forced the potion down his throat.

"Uh...SEE YOU LATER!" Lixciaa shouted, sprinting down the hall.

"AAHH! YOU'RE NOT A FRIEND!" Roxas shouted before sleep hit him like a wall. He was out cold.

"Okay, Demyx! What should we make him dream about?" Axel asked, looking at his friend.

"BUBBLES!" Demyx cheered. Axel slapped him upside the head.

"Idiot! No! I was thinking more along the lines of...Mckennxia..." Axel smirked evilly, tapping his chin with his index finger. Demyx's eyes widened.

"Good idea!"

"Thanks. Now down to business..." Axel said before leaning down and whispering sweet Mckennxia nothings into Roxas' ear.

"Hi, Zixeawl!" Lixciaa shouted, randomly grabbing and holding her ferret buddy. She passed him in the hall...and this is a good time to try to forget what was happening in the lounge.

Zixeawl swished his little ferret tail and wiggled around, but then huffed when his ferret strength didn't get him anywhere.

"Oh, you!" Lixciaa giggled, kissing Zixeawl on the head. She put him down and waited for him to walk away. But something surprised her.

Zixeawl's back legs weren't working.

"ZIXEAWL!" Lixciaa shouted.


	178. Bloodied Friends

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND SEVENTY-EIGHT**

The next day, Lixciaa wanted to take Zixeawl out for a flight...to see if his _wings_ still worked. She went to the dragon realm and stood with Zixeawl on top of a mountain, sitting on his back, looking over the land.

"Are you ready, Zixy?" Lixciaa cooed, patting the top of Zixeawl's scaly head. Zixeawl gave a slight nod in acknowledgement before starting to jog towards the edge of the mountain cliff. The job became a run, and then a leap before he finally leaped off into the air, his wings thrusting down hard and to a beat. Lixciaa smiled; everything seemed okay...for now. Everything started to crumble when Zixeawl took a turn too hard; missing the wind current he was aiming for. His wings snapped forward and then back; his wing elbows snapping out of place. They began to tumble into a free fall before Zixeawl swished his dragon wrists and opened a random portal. He didn't know where it lead...just OUT OF THERE.

Going through; the scenery changed. Lixciaa gasped when she realized the area. _It was her somebody's world..._

Zixeawl tried to flap his wings; but failed, and soon they were hitting the tops of cars and failing their so called flight. Zixeawl roared in pain and finally they landed aside the highway, just barely smacking the trees. Many cars stopped in their path; traffic builing in seconds and car honks sounding for a mile. Zixeawl noticed he was being stared at...so he limped his way into the trees, hoping Lixciaa was following.

But she wasn't.

Zixeawl turned to find Lixciaa laying in the grass before the trees, her face bloodied and her ankle snapped. Zixeawl let out a deep whimper in surprise, hurrying all he could back to his friend. As quick as he could, he scopped her up onto his back and then charged back into the woods. All of his body ached...he wasn't able to open a portal.

* * *

Demyx had a sudden worried feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Roxas! Come with me to the tracker room!" Demyx whined, rugging on Roxas' arm.

"No! What you did with Axel and the potion yesterday was horrible! I'm surprised I am even talking to you and him!" Roxas growled. Demyx glared at him.

"YOU ARE COMING WITH ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Demyx ordered, picking Roxas up before teleporting to the tracker room.

Once in the tracker room, Demyx began to type into the system.

'THE DRAGON KEEPER' --Searching--Searching--'The Dragon Keeper has been found.'

Demyx looked upon the screen. The dot was pitch black. Nothing.

"ROXAS! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!" Demyx shouted, shaking the slightly smaller figure next to him.

"Ow! Get off me! God, you're such a dumbass! It says what each color means if you just click this..." Roxas jabbed a key on the keypad. The colors came up, explaining what they meant.

"...It says...'Mindless'...what does THAT mean?" Demyx asked. Roxas rolled his eyes and sighed.

"It means she is out cold!"

"OH NOES!" Demyx gasped, looking on where Lixciaa's dot was located.

"...Cecil County..." Demyx said, squinting at the screen. Roxas' eyes widened.

"She's back at her somebody's world!" Roxas gasped. Demyx's eyes also widened.

"COME WITH ME TO THAT PLACE~!" Demyx begged. Roxas shook his head no.

"Get Kincx to go with you! He's a strong dude!" Roxas snapped. Demyx nodded.

"Okie!"

So soon, Kincx and Demyx were teleporting to Cecil County.

* * *

Zixeawl whimpered in fear. He didn't know what to do...

"ZIXEAWL!" Demyx's voice was heard. Zixeawl turned his head. Demyx and Kincx made their way towards him and Lixciaa.

"Calm, Zixeawl..." Kincx said, slowly approaching the bruised dragon. Zixeawl growled, swishing his tail and claws around. Demyx cared for Lixciaa. Zixeawl snapped at Kincx, and that's when Kincx used his option. He grabbed onto Zixeawl's horns and tossed himself over Zixeawl's neck; landing on Zixeawl's back. And from there, he used the technique Lixciaa taught him to calm Zixeawl down. Zixeawl swished a bit before finally falling limp.

"Have Lixciaa?" Kincx asked. Demyx nodded; holding Lixciaa bridal style. He opened a portal and they both went through.


	179. Take it Slow

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND SEVENTY-NINE**

That night, everybody was rather lazy. Demyx placed Lixciaa gently into their bed, and Zixeawl had his own fluffy ferret bed. Demyx crawled in bed with Lixciaa, Kincx went to bed...so it was just Roxas and Mckennxia, and Axel and Jaxmie in the lounge room.

"I'm so tired..." Mckennxia yawned, her head falling to lay against Roxas' shoulder. Axel and Jaxmie were not as tired...actually, waiting for Roxas and Mckennxia to go to bed.

"Maybe you guys should go to bed," Axel mentioned. Roxas yawned.

"Yeah...maybe...we should..." Roxas shook Mckennxia gently, waking her up from her 5-second slumber. They got up and walked down the hall; going into their room to "pass out".

"Now, let's go to our room..." Axel smiled, getting up from a couch. Jaxmie looked at him questionably.

"...Okay..." Jaxmie whispered, getting up with Axel. As they walked out of the lounge room, Axel turned off all the lights.

They walked to their room, walking inside quietly so they didn't disturb the neighboring bedrooms. Jaxmie went to her dresser and pulled out a dark purple night gown, but Axel stopped her.

"There's no need for cloths..." Axel smiled. Jaxmie then got the idea. She got rid of her clothes, and Axel did the same for his. They crawled in bed, and Jaxmie was a little confused. They were both tired...what's going on?

"Jaxmie..." Axel began, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"Yeah?"

"I want to...make love to you." Axel kissed Jaxmie's cheek. Jaxmie blushed slightly.

"Why are you telling me? We do it a lot!"

"No! I was talking about...taking it...sweetly." Jaxmie felt her cheeks pink even more.

"...That sounds nice."

So soon, they were kissing passionatly, wrapping their arms around each other and pulling each other close. Axel threaded his fingers through Jaxmie's hair as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth; gently sliding his tongue over hers.

Jaxmie loved the way how Axel's mouth always tasted like spices, almost. Hot, but sweet all the same. She lapped at the top of his mouth, but his tongue pushed her's out of the way and invaded her mouth again.

Axel intertwined their legs; bringing them so much closer as his hands began to explore Jaxmie's figure. Jaxmie gasped, giving Axel time to search his tongue deeper into her mouth.

"A-Axel," Jaxmie breathed, pushing on his chest lightly. Axel pulled back and looked at her with care. Jaxmie smiled.

"Let's continue."

"...I would like to."

Axel moved from their side-by-side position to on top of Jaxmie, lapping at her neck. Jaxmie sighed and closed her eyes, letting Axel do what he wanted with her body. Axel slid his tongue down her neck and down to her chest before flicking his tongue over one of her nipples. Jaxmie moaned slightly; which made Axel flick his tongue faster.

Axel finally let up and slid his tongue down more, licking over Jaxmie's belly button. Jaxmie could feel Axel get closer to her private, and his slow tongue strokes was like a long drum role. Finally, Axel licked across her clit, causing Jaxmie to moan loudly.

"Axxxelll!" Jaxmie let out breathlessly, her eyes hazy. Axel licked over it again before slipping his tongue into her. He licked hard around her inside walls, loving how she was thrashing around and trying to muffle her moans. Axel then slipped his tongue out.

"Let's get to the main event." Axel climbed back up Jaxmie's body, getting to eye level with her.

"God...you're so beautiful..." Axel whispered, looking into Jaxmie's eyes. Jaxmie could tell he wasn't lying.

"...Oh...You're so sweet!"

"Not as sweet as you," Axel said, kissing Jaxmie on the forehead. He positioned himself at Jaxmie's entrance and slowly slid in. Jaxmie could _feel_ Axel's impressive size...she never really got used to it everytime for the slide in.

"Ohhhh..." Axel moaned lightly, finally in all the way to the base. Jaxmie closed her eyes, letting Axel know she was fine. Axel pulled out enough to where only the head was in before thrusting back in. He picked up a good pace, not too fast and not too slow. Jaxmie sighed peacefully and gripped into Axel's back gently, enjoying the love they shared.

"Moreee," Jaxmie panted. Axel only sped up a little, smiling at the woman below him. Jaxmie pulled his head down for a kiss.

"You're my...soulmate..." Axel whispered after the kiss. Jaxmie's face reddened before Axel started to move even faster.

"And you're mine..." Jaxmie whispered back.

They're love making was rather slow, a dance, almost. Like performers in a _dance_, they're rhythm was paced and careful. Axel embraced Jaxmie in a loving hug, both moaning into each others ears. They love making lasted longer than usual, and it went out lovingly. Axel gave his last thrusts all he had, and it threw Jaxmie over the edge. Axel followed suit.

"Amazing..." Jaxmie panted once Axel fell beside her. Axel pulled her close, kissing her on the head.

"See? I can be gentle..."


	180. Pick on Roxas Day

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND EIGHTY**

In the morning, Lixciaa and Mckennxia were speaking of the old organization members. Lixciaa mentioned Xigbar...and Mckennxia's expression changed.

"I SO gotta have a battle with him!" Mckennxia announced, getting up from a couch before sprinting down the hall. Lixciaa was left alone in the lounge room...but then Jaxmie ran in.

"LIXCIAA! LIIIXCIAAA!" Jaxmie shouted, running up to her friend and shaking her.

"WHAT?" Lixciaa shouted back.

"LAST NIGHT WAS GREAT!" Jaxmie giggled. Roxas walked into the lounge room.

"Wait what?" Lixciaa asked.

"Axel and I took it slow!"

"Oh God..." Roxas sighed, sitting on the couch.

"What? It's an A - B conversation, C you're way out of it!" Lixciaa growled.

"Yeah, or D and E will come and F you up, G!" Jaxmie replied quickly.

"But you said Axel and you took it slow?" Roxas asked. Jaxmie nodded.

"HOLY SHIT! HE ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT YOUR WELL BEING?" Roxas asked. Lixciaa slapped him.

"Don't be a douche!"

"I'll just do this..." Jaxmie then used her blood bending on Roxas...making him feel his pants become strangly much _tighter_.

"Oh God! JAXMIE, STOP!" Roxas shouted as he covered the tent forming in his lap.

"No! I won't!" Jaxmie snickered. Roxas tried to fight for his power to move his arms after Jaxmie took it.

"Keep that up and I'll just make it worse!" Jaxmie hissed, now making him unzip his pants. Roxas' eyes widened.

"STOP!"

"No! The more you fight against it, the more I'm going to torture!"

"HEHEHEHEHEHE~!" Lixciaa giggled evilly. She then got up, walked behind the couch and konked Roxas on the head hard enough to knock him out. Jaxmie stopped her blood bending and grabbed one of his legs.

"Grab the other one, we're gonna drag him to his and Mckennxia's room!" Jaxmie ordered. Lixciaa did so, and soon they were dragging Roxas down the hallway.

Axel and Kincx were standing along the walls, talking about woman and their mood swings. They both turned their heads and looked when they saw the two girls dragging Roxas down the hallway. Their eyes widened and Kincx backed away before sprinting off.

Once the girls dragged him into the room, they set him down on the bed.

"I got just the thing!" Jaxmie said before darting out of the bedroom. Lixciaa waited and wasn't surprised when Jaxmie ran back in with ropes and a gag ball.

"Where the hell did you get those?"

"In mine and Axel's closet..."

"...Why do you have those?"

"No comment."

So with that, they tied Roxas to the bed and put the gag ball on him. With his pants already unzipped, they just moved away the fold in his boxers and his erection found its way out.

"Hehe, let's lure Mckennxia in here to find him~!" Lixciaa giggled evilly. The girls left the room and ran into the lounge room.

Mckennxia was sitting on one of the couches.

"Hey! I went and saw Xigbar...! He said he will stop by tomorrow!" Mckennxia said happily.

"Yeah, we're happy for you, but you need to go into your room!" Lixciaa said. Mckennxia sighed and teleported to her room.

Her face nearly lit up in flames when she discovered a horny Roxas on her bed.

"Roxas!" Mckennxia gasped. Just then, Roxas gained conciousness.

"MMMM!" Roxas tried to speak, but the gag ball prevented him from speaking. Mckennxia walked over to Roxas, and removed the gag ball.

"What the hell is going on here? Is this a plan to try to be 'sexy'?" Mckennxia asked. Roxas shook his head no.

"Of course not! My version of sexy would involve candles and roses...does this look like candles and roses to you!" Roxas asked bluntly.

"NO, but how did this happen!"

"Lixciaa and Jaxmie...it has to be!"

"IT WAS!" Mckennxia was cut off from saying anything else because they then heard the door lock.

"JESUS CHRIST-"

"DID THEY JUST LOCK IT FROM THE OUTSIDE?" Roxas' eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"YEAH, THEY JUST DID!" Mckennxia growled. Then something hit Roxas.

"Could you please untie me?"

"No, not yet."

"Why?"

"You're horny! I don't want you getting any ideas!"

"Oh come on, Mckennxia! You're being rediculous!"

"Whatever."

"Mckennxia..."

"NO."

"MCKENNXIA, UNTIE ME!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU~!" Then there was silence.

"...You just want to watch me be in pain, don't you?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"..."

"What?"

"...What a bi-"

"I swear to God if you call me a bitch, I will castrate you!"

"Then we won't be able to have kids!"

"I don't care! We'll adopt!"

"MCKENNXIA. PLEEEEAAASEEE. UNTIE. ME."

"Roxas..."

"What?"

"Get rid of your boner first, and then I'll help!"

"Mckennxia! It will take awhile for it to just go away without attention!"

"Oh, so you're trying to get me to jerk you off, now?"

"NO, I'M NOT! I'M STATING A POINT THAT-"

"Just admit it, Roxas..." Mckennxia sighed.

"No, because then you definitly WON'T untie me!"

"OH, So is that an admit?"

"NO!"

"THAT'S WHAT IT SOUNDED LIK-"

"WOMAN. ARE. SO. **CONFUSING**." And then the little fight finished. Eventually, Roxas' forced erection did go away. After about an HOUR.

"...Hey Mckennxia?"

"...Oh, you had to break the silence, didn't you?"

"..."

"Quiet now?"

"You're on your period, aren't you?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"UGH. Look, my hard on went away...can you untie me now?" Roxas asked. Mckennxia sighed.

"Fine..." and with that, she got up from her sitting position and began to work on the expert knots of Lixciaa and Jaxmie.

"Oh, and one thing..." Roxas said, once untied.

"What?"

"...We can just teleport out."

"SHIT!"


	181. Privacy?

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND EIGHTY-ONE**

In a matter of hours, Roxas and Mckennxia both joined up in the lounge room after their...fight. As soon as they saw what was happpening in the lounge room, they wanted to turn back.

Axel and Jaxmie were making out on one of the couches.

"Ugh, I am never going to sit there again!" Mckennxia grumbled. Axel pulled away from Jaxmie.

"What, you still sleep in your bed, don't you?" Axel smirked. Roxas and Mckennxia's souls dropped dead.

"...Well Mckennxia, it seems that we're gonna have to get a new bed..." Roxas moaned angrily, slamming his palm to his face.

"WEEEE!" Just then, Demyx ran through butt naked with a cape on. They're eyes widened and Axel and Roxas covered their girlfriend's eyes.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, DEMYX!" Roxas shouted as Demyx left the room. Shortly after, Lixciaa ran in the room, fully clothed, but giggly all the most.

"I'ma get chuuuu, Demyx!" Lixciaa cheered, before running back. The guys removed their hands from the girls' eyes.

"Hehe, why don't WE do that, Jaxmie?" Axel asked. Jaxmie had a slight smile at the corner of her mouth.

"Well you don't need a cape to be sexy..." Jaxmie purred. They heard a little 'Oh God...' pass from Roxas' lips.

"What? You never become sexy for Mckennxia?"

"Well...I don't have to..."

"So you don't sleep naked to set her off?" Axel chuckled.

"No!" Roxas quickly said. Mckennxia's face was red.

"Ugh, whatever...I'm gonna go chill..." Roxas said, walking away to his room.

"Where are you going?" Mckennxia asked.

"I'm gonna go get on my laptop and browse the web in our room..." Roxas said, dissappearing in the darkness of the hallway.

"Hmm...I'll go chill too."

Roxas said in his room with his laptop. He was browsing youtube when suddenly he got an xfire message from Axel.

Axel: I'm gonna send you a video on youtube. Better be prepared for it :P

Roxas: ...What is it...?

Axel: 2 girls 1 cup.

Roxas: I HEARD SOME REALLY GROSS SHIT FROM THAT! NO WAY!

Axel: I was kidding, Roxas. -_-

Axel: You still there? I sent it.

Roxas: Okay.

Roxas went to his youtube messages. And of course, like Axel said, a video link was there. Just incase, Roxas plugged in his headphones and listened, instead of it coming through his computer.

Roxas' fear came to life.

Axel had sent him...

Porn.

Axel: Like what ya see?

Axel: Roxas?

Axel: HELLOOOOOOOO.

Axel: ANSWER ME, FAGGOT!

Roxas' eyes were stuck on watching two girls making out. His face was red as all the blood in his system went _south_.

Axel: HEY. BONER BOY. I AM TALKING TO YOUUUUUU!

Axel: Roxas, seriously.

Axel: ...Are you watching it?

Roxas: ...

Axel: Yay!

Roxas: You dickhead!

Axel: What?

Roxas: I WAS TRYING TO KEEP THIS INNOCENT, AND NON...HORNY!

Axel: Hahahaha! I guess it made ya horny, didn't it!

Roxas: SHUT YOUR FACE.

Axel: Scratch that, horny and ANGRY.

Roxas: ARGGGGGGG!

Axel: You can ARGGGG at me all you want, but I know you like it!

Roxas totally ignored his message and turned back to the video. It was paused...and he didn't know if he should unpause it or not. Most of his body was saying _YES, UNPAUSE IT...NOW!_ but the good side of him said no. Too bad the devil side was bigger.

His unpaused it, watching at the screen intently as his horomones raged. He didn't even noticed his hands were unzipping his pants, and going to unfold the fold of his boxers.

"I'm gonna go see what Roxas is up to..." Mckennxia said, getting up from the couch. Jaxmie then sprawled out on the couch, gladly taking as much room as possible. Mckennxia began to walk down the hall, passing Axel on the way.

"Heh...don't go in there..." Axel chuckled, walking away. Mckennxia raised an eye brow. She approached the door...and carefully opened it.

Roxas' head was thrown back and his eyes closed as his hand worked quickly at his length. Only small whimpers passed his lips.

Mckennxia's eyes widened to the size of a soft ball.

"ROXAS!"

Roxas' eyes shot open as he stopped all movement and dove under his sheets. Mckennxia ran up to the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?"

"WHAT DID IT LOOK LIKE, WOMAN?"

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE JUST CHILLING!"

"I WAS!"

"NO YOU WEREN'T! YOU WERE WHACKING OFF!"

"IT'S AXEL'S FAULT!"

"WELL WHAT DID HE DO?"

"..."

Then, Mckennxia took a look at his laptop. She saw the title of the video, _'Two lesbian girls making out!'_

"YOU WERE LOOKING AT PORN!"

"AXEL'S. FAULT!" Roxas shouted from under the covers.

"HOW IN THE WORLD IS IT HIS FAULT?"

"HE SENT IT TO ME!"

"OH. MY. GOD, ROXAS!"

"You know what? I'm going to the bathroom!" Roxas said, quickly darting out from the covers and teleporting away. Mckennxia slapped her palm to her face.


	182. Fight Me

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND EIGHTY-TWO**

The next day, Mckennxia waited for Xigbar to appear at the castle gym. After her strange walk-in on Roxas yesterday, she needed some fighting. Xigbar appeared about five minutes later, his guns already drawn.

"Hey short-stuff!" Xigbar chuckled, walking up to Mckennxia.

"I am not short!" Mckennxia retorted. Xigbar ruffled her hair.

"You said you wanted a duel?" Xigbar asked, backing away from her.

"Yup!" She summoned her bows and arrows, ready for battle. Just then, Demyx ran in.

"XIGGY!" Demyx cheered. Xigbar raised and eye brow when he realized Demyx had a mailbox on his head, and a hole poked through for him to see. And possibly breath.

"Hey…Sport…" Xigbar said as Demyx ran up. Mckennxia giggled, nearly dropping her weapons.

"Okay, let's fight!" Mckennxia shouted. Demyx ran from the now battle field, and Xigbar shot first.

Mckennxia shot an arrow at the dart, and they stopped each other in their tracks. Mckennxia jumped behind Xigbar, firing a couple arrows. Xigbar turned and did a back flip, missing the arrows that passed him.

"Is that all you got, short-stuff?" Xigbar asked.

"Hell no! I got more stunts than just that!" Mckennxia growled. Then, Roxas walked in. Xigbar looked over at him and smiled.

"Hey tiger!"

"DON'T CALL ME TIGER."

"…Eh?" Mckennxia asked questioningly.

"Awhile back, before you, Jaxmie, Lixciaa and…I don't know…other people? Joined…he used to call me Tiger. ALL THE TIME." Roxas complained. Mckennxia laughed.

"Okay, enough distractions! Are you ready to continue our battle?" Xigbar asked. Mckennxia nodded.

This time, it was Mckennxia who shot first. On of her arrows shot Xigbar in the hand and knocked his gun out of his hand.

"Hey! Cheater!"

"No, that's just how I play!"

"Then I'll use _my_ strategy…" Xigbar said. He summoned his fallen gun and aimed it at Mckennxia's head. Roxas caught on and summoned his key blades faster than the speed of light.

"NO!" Roxas slammed his key blade into Xigbar's guns, making them fall.

"What are you doing, Tiger?"

"Saving my girlfriend!"

"I wasn't going to actually shoot her! I was waiting for her reaction! You just ruined it, Tiger!"

"Whatever…and second, I'M NOT TIGER!"

"Suuuuuure. Anyway, thanks for the small duel, Mckennxia. I have to go. Tootles!" Xigbar teleported away, leaving the teens in the gym. Demyx walked up, his head still in a mail box.

"Wow, Xiggy visited us~!" Demyx smiled. Mckennxia patted his shoulder.

"And you can thank me."


	183. Engagement

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND EIGHTY-THREE**

A couple years later, all three of the girls aged above 18. The three men, now happy about this, knew what this meant. All around Christmas, they set their plans free.

Jaxmie was walking down the halls when Axel walked out in front of her from one of the room. He was dressed in red and had a Santa hat lazily sat upon his spikes.

"Axel, what are you-"

"I can't be Santa without a Mrs. Clause…" and then Axel held out an open box with a ruby red diamond ring inside. Jaxmie's eyes widened as she gasped.

"Jaxmie…" Axel began, "…will you…marry me?"

"Axel…" Jaxmie smiled. Axel sensed the happiness in her voice.

"Of course!" Jaxmie finished her sentence. Axel's eyes widened with happiness as he hugged her tightly and spun her around.

Once he put her down, he kissed her on the cheek.

"You CAN'T tell Lixciaa and Mckennxia…okay? Roxas and Demyx are going to be proposing to them soon…so I don't want them suspecting it soon…okay? Let Roxas and Demyx give their ladies a surprise…" Axel smiled. Jaxmie nodded.

"I just can't believe that we're engaged now…"

"WAIT. Not yet!" Axel said. He took out the ring from the box and took one of Jaxmie's hand. He slipped the ring onto her ring finger before bringing her hand up and kissing it. Jaxmie's face burned red, so astonished from his acts.

"Oh yeah, and happy birthday."

**ONE MONTH LATER…**

Demyx had his plan in stock. He new Lixciaa was going to take a shower today, and he knew what to do.

"I'm gonna go take a shower…" Lixciaa said, getting up from the couch. Demyx grabbed her arm.

"No! Go take a bath…maybe you need the stress reliever."

"Well…showers are quicker and-"

"No, it looks as if you need to just…relax. Take a bath. Trust me, you _won't_ regret it," Demyx said, smiling. Lixciaa shrugged.

"Okay…"

So soon, Lixciaa was sinking into the tub, sighing as the warm water surrounded her. She noticed something different when she looked over. _A rubber ducky._

"…Huh?" Lixciaa mumbled to herself, picking it up. She saw a sea-blue diamond ring on the neck of the duck. She turned it over, and gasped when she saw permanent marker on the bottom surface of the ducky.

'_Lixciaa, will you marry me? ~Demyx'_

The next thing she knew, Demyx was in the bathroom with her. Thank God the bubbles covered her.

"Well…will you?" Demyx asked, his eyes shimmering. Lixciaa felt her so called 'heart' swell. She looked back up at him.

"Yes…I'll marry you!" Lixciaa said happily. Demyx nearly squealed in a not-so-manly way. He took off the ring from the duck and placed it on one of Lixciaa's ring fingers before kissing her hard on the lips.

**ONE MONTH LATER…**

Mckennxia should have known something was up when Roxas strangely and randomly asked her out on a date. It was ever so rare to even _mention_ a date…so what's up?

Roxas took her to a open forest with a giant oak tree and a small running creek. It was at night, so the big moon of Kingdom Hearts shined over them.

"This is so beautiful…" Mckennxia said, looking upon the landscape. Roxas pulled out sandwiches from his pocket.

"Yeah…but it's not as beautiful as you," Roxas said. Mckennxia smiled and blushed lightly. She took her sandwich from him and unwrapped it from the wrap.

"I couldn't ask for a better night…" Mckennxia sighed, taking a bite from her sandwich. She looked back in her sandwich, and gasped when she saw a baby-blue diamond ring in it. She pulled it out and Roxas took it from her, wiping it clean with a napkin before kneeling down on one knee.

"Mckennxia, I loved the past years we shared with each other. I always loved when I was able to hold you in my arms…and I want more for the rest of my life. Mckennxia…will you marry me?"

"I WILL! I WILL!" Mckennxia squealed, hugging the man standing up. Roxas slipped the ring on her finger, and then they shared another hug.

They had the three of their weddings all together, only some friends joining. Kincx, Sorvoct…poor Tatmx didn't want to watch the weddings. But it seems that Kincx was only interested in finding out what happened on the wedding night. The only reply he got the next morning was, "very blissful-ey".


	184. It's the End?

**Kingdom Hearts: Org. XIII New Comers**

**CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND EIGHTY-FOUR**

Twenty-five year old Mckennxia is awaken by her 5 year old daughter, Roxina. Mckennxia lifted her head from her husband's chest, waking him as well.

"Mommy! Daddy! It's time to get up!" Roxina giggled, climbing on top of her parent's bed.

"Hey Roxy~! How'd you sleep?" Roxas asked, rubbing his eyes. Roxina smiled.

"I slept good! I had a dream about my birthday!" Roxina cheered as she bounced in her seat.

"Which is in a week!" Mckennxia said. Roxina nodded.

"Can I go see if Demyxciaa and AJ want to play?"

"Sure," Roxas said, smiling. Roxina got off the bed and hopped over her smaller bed, racing towards the door.

They never left the castle. The castle was big enough to hold families, and it was…always their home.

Roxina raced down the hall to Axel and Jaxmie's room, knocking on the door when she got there.

"Hey there, Roxina!" AJ answered the door, walking out and closing it behind him.

"I'm so confused…" AJ said, scratching his raven black, spiky hair.

"About what?" Roxina asked, leaning against the wall.

"My parents said that they couldn't have as much sex as they used to with me around…what in the world is sex?" AJ asked. Roxas shrugged.

"You're the oldest! I thought 7 year olds knew everything!"

"Apparently not…" AJ sighed. Demyxciaa appeared behind them, licking an ice cream.

"HAI!"

"Hey Demyxciaa!" Both of the kids said. Demyxciaa pulled out two sea salt ice creams and handed them to her two friends.

"My daddy said I could get you guys some…"

"HEY! My daddy was angry at your daddy because he stole my daddy's ice cream…" Roxina whined.

"Uncle Roxas doesn't need any ice cream! He likes it too much…probably more than Aunt Mckennxia!"

"Nuh uh! My parents love each other very much…"

"They might be saying that so you don't worry!" Demyxciaa sputtered.

"LIES!"

"HEY, SHUT UP!" AJ shouted, hoping to stop their little fight.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UPPPP!" Demyxciaa wailed, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"You made her cry!" Roxina gasped. AJ quickly ate the rest of his ice cream, patting Demyxciaa on the shoulder.

Just then, Axel walked out of the room. He ran right into the kids.

"What did you do?"

"AJ MADE DEMYXCIAA CRY!" Roxina whined. Axel glared at his son.

"Be nice to your friends, you hear me? Demyxciaa is always nice to you!" Axel warned. AJ nodded quietly.

"Good. Now your mother and I are going to plan something together with your Aunts and Uncles, okay?" Axel asked. AJ nodded.

"Good. Because I want you to behave!" Axel said, walking away. Roxina started giggling.

"My mommy said that Axel was naughty before they all had us…"

"Hahaha! I believe it!" AJ laughed, smiling. Lixciaa's voice suddenly filled the halls.

"Before we have our little talk, do you guys want breakfast?"

"YES!" The kids shouted. They ran down the hall, going to enjoy a breakfast from the love of the non-existent hearts of the New Comers.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

I finished the story! And MAN, it has been one hell of a ride! Many days of writers block...many boringness...but it's done!

I would like to thank my friends on here, my reviewers, and my real life friends. McKenna, and Jamie have been a huge impact on this story...well, also with the fact that they are in the story. Today, of the time of the writing of the story, it is McKenna's birth day. I promised her I would get the last chapter done for her on her birthday...so here you go, McKenna!

And again, viewers, thanks for all your support!

TaangDragons, out!


End file.
